Destiny 2 - Warriors, Heroes and Legacy
by SalaciousNothings
Summary: Sequel to Destiny - Heart of a Baker, Soul of a Hunter. Peeta, Katniss and Prim are on the run after the destruction of the Cornucopia and Hunger Games. Rebel soldiers are frantically trying to find them while the Capitol also hunts them down. Will Peeta make it back to District 12 on time? Who will live and die as the virus continues to spread in District 12? OOC Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 –– The Aftermath

 **AN: Thank you to my followers who have waited patiently for the sequel to Destiny - Heart of a Baker, Soul of a Hunter. Hopefully RL won't disrupt my scheduling plans for the next update. You guys have been very kind and wonderful leaving me comments and reminders. I did not forget you or the sequel. Lol We will be on another journey together that will last several months and chapters. I'm not sure how many since I only have three quarter of the story written, the rest still in notes. Urgh! And don't forget the edits. Sheesh.**

 **If you are offended by descriptions of violence, strong language and mature content, please turn back now. Also my lead character is Peeta as most of my stories are focused on him. He's just too adorable, brave and kind. Sorry my mind digressed. This chapter is Madge's POV and is rated R for violence and strong language.**

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. Enough Said.

So here we go...

 _Three months, four days and 14 hours later after the attack on District 12. Peeta, Katniss and Prim are on the run, hoping to reach District 12. They are alone and being hunted. Meanwhile District 12 was in quarantine, lives were lost and a full blown rebellion had begun._

* * *

 **Madge POV –––**

Desolate. Thinking back before the murder of Head Peacekeeper Cray's nephew, Ivan and the events that followed, life in District 12 was dismal and oppressive, but then living in any of the poorer District in Panem was hardly living. We were barely surviving. Food was scarce, limited to those who had a business or skill. We as Merchants in District 12 were lucky. The Seam? They were not. Their only occupation and source of income was the mines. Men worked in the mines to survive and to provide for your family. Women who didn't or couldn't find work, they sold themselves to the peacekeepers. It was the way of life––dismal, hopeless and soul crushing. _Desolate._

I was born a Merchant, fair skinned, blue eyed and blond hair. I knew I was lucky; fortunate to be the daughter of the Mayor of District 12. Life was hard but unlike the lives of my friends and the Seam folk. They had it the hardest.

I shivered. I felt goosebumps on my arms despite the jacket I wore.

A gust of cold wind seeped through the dark heavy material. It was night. It was dark and I was freezing my ass off as I sat on the cold hard ground in the district's cemetery. My fingers were numb. The rifle in my hand felt foreign. It was a District 13 issue; cold, metallic and a lot heavier than the rifle I was accustomed to. It was high tech with a laser pointer, anti fog glass on the scope and I never left my home without it––day or night, it was my constant companion. After the attack, I never felt safe without it. I even slept next to it.

The appearance of District 13 was a surprise and mind blowing revelation. They actually existed. I mean we heard rumors, whispers and gossip of their existence. It wasn't until they arrived, as our saviors that the rumors were true.

By now the cold surface of the ground seeped through pants. Thank God for thermal underwear, another issued attire from District 13. I, Madge Undersee was now part of the Mockingjay's army sporting the whole black attired from head to toe. I'm a soldier. Don't even get me started of my father's reaction to my volunteering to join the rebellion. He shouldn't have been surprised.

An owl hooted to my left startling me. Slowly, I raised my rifle at the direction. I'm scared and exhilarated at the same time as my heart raced against my chest. Air escaped through my mouth in rapid succession. I wished Rye was here with me. During our campaign to prepare District 12 for another attack, he became my friend and partner. We were each other's support system. He missed his brothers and worried over Delly and Tyler—the son of his late brother, Graham. His older brother charged Peeta to be his legal guardian.

The request troubled and angered Rye since he was the middle brother. He had expected to be responsible for his nephew when his brother was killed. But Graham surprised everyone when he requested for Peeta to raise his only son. Realistically, Peeta was the logical solution even though he was younger. I couldn't fathom the idea of Rye as a father. Peeta was born to be one. But now with Peeta gone, Rye had his nephew and one on the way as Delly was four and half months pregnant. Be careful what you wish for.

Anyway, I digressed from my train of thought.

After a few seconds, nothing happened. My heart calmed and I exhaled slow but hard as condensation in the air formed my mouth; stretching my neck skyward I gazed at the milky clouds that surrounded the bright moon. I sniffed the cool air. Residual smell of acrid fumes, coal and burned flesh lingered around me. It was hard to breath at times knowing what I was inhaling. Images of death and destruction were permanently embedded in my mind. Bodies of former classmates and people I grew up with littered the ground. It was a sight I'd never forget. Their death angered and saddened me.

Clearing my thoughts, I wondered if Katniss was staring at the moon the same time as I was. I wondered how she, Peeta and Prim were doing. Are they okay? Are they scared or hurt and needed help? I felt…helpless and scared for them. What are going through their minds? I recalled Mr. Everdeen's reaction when he heard that Peeta, Katniss and Prim had stolen away during the night and had snuck out of camp.

* * *

 **Flashback –––**

 _The sounds of broken glass and wood permeated the air. Concerned, I ran towards the disturbance. It came from an all too familiar building that I frequented––Mellark Bakery. The place was broken into during the mutt attacks as glass was replaced with wood paneling, and the Mellark Bakery sign hung on one hook swaying precariously._

 _Throwing the door open I was surprised with the sight before me. The smell of antiseptic and cleaning solution assaulted my senses triggering memories from two weeks ago. Mr. Everdeen had his back turned. Mr. Mellark was seated on a chair, elbows on his knees with his hands cradling his forehead. It had been two weeks since the attack. Two horrible, nightmarish weeks removing bodies from both Seam and Merchant township. The dead were still unaccounted for as the number of infected grew daily. The healthy were sequestered away from the sick––those who were still infectious as the contagion spread. It wasn't until a few days ago the source of the contagion was discovered, how it spread even hours after the attack._

 _The shiny smooth fur on the mutt dog was tainted with the virus. All the mutilated bodies of the mutt dogs were transported miles away from the district. Men and women dug a trench long and deep, throwing the carcasses into the hole, then gasoline was poured onto their bodies and burned until there was nothing left but bone and ash. It burned for hours. The smoke hovered over the district like a dark shroud. Even now the stench reeked onto your skin and clothing even though every building and home was doused with a powerful cleaning solution._

 _A funeral pyre was created to bury and burn the dead; my people, family and friends. I recognized a few of my classmates both Seam and Merchant, young children and old folks, their bodies burned or mangled from the attack. I threw up the first time when I found––no, when I stumbled upon an old classmate, Damien Ritter. He was a bully and a menace. He bullied those smaller than him. Though he was feared and hated, Damien didn't deserved to die a horrible death. His body brutalized from a vicious attack. His right arm and shoulder was severed from his body as chucks of his stomach was torn revealing his organs. I scrunched my eyes trying to cleanse the image from my mind. A loud angry voice brought me back to the present._

" _Of all the irresponsible and stupidest things...what were they thinking?" Mr. Everdeen seethed with anger, his teeth clenched as you could see the muscles on his neck bulged._

" _Garrett, stop," Mr. Mellark begged. Mr. Everdeen ignored him as he ranted further. His ire was a sight to see for a man I've known to be mild mannered and even tempered._

" _Why the hell would they leave the safety of the camp. Peeta should know better than to––"_

 _Mr. Mellark's head shot upward, his eye bloodshot but he was alert. "You're not seriously going to blame Peeta––"_

" _Of course, I am." Mr. Everdeen clenched his left hand. "Katniss would follow him to the ends of earth. She wouldn't leave Prim and her mother alone at the northern base camp. They were safe there. Why would she leave? Peeta would want to leave to be here with you." Prim? Katniss' fourteen year old sister, wasn't she dead? I guess not._

' _Thank God for miracles,' a voice sounded in my mind. 'Katniss must be so overjoyed to have her sister back.'_

" _You got to be kidding me––" Mr. Mellark interspersed, disbelief reflected in his eyes. He opened his mouth and closed it._

 _Mr. Everdeen rambled on. "…Peeta would be the one who'd want to leave the base. His family is all here while mine is over––" I was stunned myself. Peeta and Katniss had left the rebel compound. They were safely away from the Capitol in hiding. But now they had left to…to return home to District 12? I listened further._

" _Are you really fucking kidding me?" My eyes grew wide after hearing Mr. Mellark's outburst. He was a usually calm man. In all the years I've known him, he was never one to curse or yell when he was angry. But then again I had rarely seen him angry. He was like Mr. Everdeen in that way._

" _My son, Peeta? Really? My son who so has never been in the woods before he met Katniss. My son who was safe before he got together with her. Who's only love––"_

 _He stood up and jabbed his finger into Mr. Everdeen's chest. "besides your daughter, Katniss, is baking, decorating cakes, who paints and draws? My son, do I have to remind you was the one you placed in danger to begin with?"_

 _Mr. Everdeen's face turned from anger to remorse. At first I was confused. How did Mr. Everdeen place Peeta in danger? Then it hit me. Mockingjay broadcast the video of Peeta being whipped by Cray. That event started the chain of events that changed his life forever. It changed Katniss's life as well. Who knew that the mild manner Mr. Everdeen was The Mockingjay._

" _If anyone who would be at fault it would be your daughter. She would never stand by and let District 12 fall into ruin and despair. You forget that she would want to be here with you. To help you. She is more like you than her mother."_

 _He stopped and took a breath. A cough escaped him, sending him into a fit, forcing him to step back. "And I guess it's Peeta's fault that Prim is with them as well?" he said in a sarcastic manner._

 _I snickered. Where Katniss led Prim followed to be with her beloved older sister. They were opposite in physicality, but that's where they stopped in comparison, for both were passionate, kind, loyal and true._

" _Just as Peeta would travel heaven and hell to be here with you, Jimmy. He has all his family here," Mr. Everdeen reminded him. "He'd want to be here. You don't give him enough credit, Jimmy. He was raised as a baker but his heart is one of a warrior." Both men were breathing hard and heavy as if they had ran a marathon. They both took a step backwards from each other._

 _The tension in the air was thick. I have never seen these two men act so volatile. It was obvious that they were both scared for children. Despite their anger and fear both were infected you could see it in their posture––both barely were able to remain upright as standing tired them easily and fits of coughing with heavy breathing. Sometimes, a surge of a blood dripped from their nose and blurred vision. It was temporary but frequent. Their appetite was also affected._

" _Ahem," I coughed loud and firm. They were so engrossed in their argument they didn't notice my appearance._

" _You don't have any right to be angry at Peeta," Mr. Mellark said._

" _If he endangers my daughters––"_

" _Do I have to remind you that it's your daughter who is more high strung and reckless than––"_

" _Just wait a god damn minute––" Mr. Everdeen interrupted._

 _They continued to argue. Suddenly, Rye appeared from the stairwell. He looked…worse than ever. His eyes red, his skin sallow almost yellowish if it was possible. He needed a haircut and a shave, his hand braced the door frame. He looked ready to collapse from descending the stairs._

 _I grew impatient, but more scared if they continued in this vein. So I picked up the first thing I saw in the ground and bashed it against the nearest wall to catch their attention._

 _Stunned, the two men turned to my direction._

" _Madge?" Mr. Everdeen addressed me._

 _Finally, Mr. Mellark noticed Rye as he stumbled into the room. "Rye, what are you––"_

" _Dad, what's going on?" Rye questioned. He almost collapsed on the ground as if his legs gave up on him. Luckily his Dad was there to catch him. They were both weak that they nearly toppled each other._

" _Where's Peeta? Why are there boards on the window? Why does smell funny in here?" I raised my hands to cover my mouth. One of the symptoms from contracting the contagion was delirium. "Is Graham in the back? I can't find him. He said I can borrow one of his shirts for my date with Delly." I held a sob back from my throat. Rye had lost weight. It hurt seeing him so weak and sick. Luckily Delly wasn't infected but unfortunately she was separated from Rye and Tyler. I was one of the few fortunate that was immune to the contagion. No one knew why a few of us was unaffected. It was a mystery that had yet to be solved._

" _Son, go back upstairs," Mr. Mellark commanded him as he placed a hand on his elbow._

 _Rye disregarded his attempt to lead him upstairs. "I need to borrow Graham's shirt. Peeta is going to help me iron it. He irons his shirt real nice and stuff." He looked around as if he was waiting his brother to appear. "Oh hey, Madge. I didn't see you there." He acknowledged my presence with a puzzled look on his face. "Why are you dressed like that?" He started to cackle. "You...you look like..." He stopped and his eyes grew round._

 _"Oh, my god. Madge...did you...did you join the rebels? Is that why you're dressed like that? Oh shit, is that a rifle? Is it loaded?" Through his excitement he started to cough._

" _Rye, why don't you listen to your dad and go back upstairs," Mr. Everdeen interjected._

" _Holy shit, that's amazing," Rye gushed. I smiled. Rye and I talked about the possibility of joining Mockingjay's army but we knew it was a pipe dream. We had so many responsibilities with our families—he was soon to be a father. So when he 'disappeared' I was shocked that he left Delly, his home and his father. "Wooo, can I hold that for a second-"_

 _Mr. Everdeen placed himself between Rye and me, preventing him from grabbing the rifle. "Rye, don't you have a date with Delly to go to?" Rye looked at him for a second._

" _Oh yeah, but-" His eyes were focused on the rifle latched on my back._

" _Rye, you know you don't want to be late for your dinner with your girl. A man shouldn't keep his girl waiting," Mr. Mellark added. He looked sad and wistful. "Remember this dinner is very important to you and Delly?"_

" _Right," Rye replied back as if he remembered something very important. "I'll go upstairs and see if Graham left his shirt in my room. He promised to drop it off last night." He turned and walked up the stairs. However, as he ascended one step, he turned, "Madge, you and I," he pointed a finger to me and to himself, "you're going to have a talk. Wahooo, you're badass Madge Undersee. I'm jealous."_

" _Rye-" Mr Mellark started._

" _I know, I know. Priorities first," Rye continued. "Wait until Graham hears about this, he's gonna be sooo jealous of you, Madge."_

 _Rye walked up the stairs. Mr. Mellark had a sad and anguished look on his face. "He's...not getting better. He keeps asking for Delly and Peeta. I don't know..."_

" _Go be with him," I suggested. "He needs you." But before he left he turned to Mr. Everdeen._

" _Garrett, you're lucky that your family is whole and healthy," he started. "I don't blame Peeta or Katniss for leaving the camp. It was a stupid and dangerous thing to do, but you know well enough to know if you were in their shoes, you would be doing the same thing. I'm scared too, but you forget..." He smiled. "Our children have escaped from the games, they are fighters. Peeta would die before he'd let anything happened to Katniss and Prim."_

 _"I trust Peeta, Jimmy. I trust him to take care of my girls," Mr. Everdeen responded. Mr. Mellark nodded his head. And just like that all was forgotten._

 **End of Flashback –**

* * *

After that day, both Mr. Mellark and Mr. Everdeen were civil to each other. However, you could tell that there was still tension and some animosity between them. Nerves were frayed and anger flared easily. As days turned to weeks, there was no news of Peeta, Katniss and Prim's whereabouts. It was as if they disappeared. There were rumors of them in spotted in District 2 and 3. Some even reported they were traveling through District 8.

They had definitely adopted radio silence. Even Snow and the Capitol was hunting them down, leaving a reward for their capture. I was scared for them. But then I realized no news was good news?

I returned to my train of thoughts. Wondering how Katniss was doing? I sighed as I gazed at the stone before me.

 **Maysilee Donner, 16  
District 12 Tribute **

**50th Anniversary Hunger Games.**

I lost my Aunt Maysilee in the Hungry Games. I never knew her but her death affected my mom. The loss devastated her.

On ordinary and normal days, mom would be alert and focused. She did her duties as the mayor's wife, she stood next him and supported him. However, on certain days like around Aunt Maysilee's birthday and viewing days, my mom was a mess. She was sullen, inconsolable and melancholy. Those days she barely got out of bed that I soon learned to take care of the household and my little brother Toby. I became a caretaker at an early age. No one knew. Well no one except Katniss. Our mothers were the reasons why we bonded. We both learned at early age to become a parent to our younger sibling.

When I turned 12 the age of my first reaping, Mom presented me with Aunt Maysilee's mockingjay pin. It was a precious gift that was both a burden and an honor bestowed on me. At the time, I never knew the significance and importance, why my mom gave it to me. Later I learned that she gave me the pin that was the symbol of the rebellion. It wasn't fancy or glittery like most notable jewelry pieces. It was a simple gold pin shaped of a bird holding an arrow between its beak. But on my 18th birthday, the last year of my reaping age, my mom informed me the relevance or meaning. Why it was precious to her. It originally belonged to Aunt Maysilee. She was the first owner.

Now that I knew the identity of the real Mockingjay, Katniss's father Mr. Garrett Everdeen, I smiled at the irony of it. I didn't know what possessed me to give it to Katniss but was glad I did. It was now with the rightful owner, the Mockingjay's daughter. I recalled Mom's reaction when she first saw it on Katniss; it was a moment that I'll never forget.

* * *

 **Flashback** _–_

 _The Hunger Games, Day One – The Cornucopia_

" _Madge," Dad shouted, his voice sound muffled behind my bedroom door. I moaned in impatience and frustration. "It's almost time for the viewing. Please get your mom ready."_

" _I'll get to Mom, once I have Toby ready as well, Dad," I returned, pulling Toby's shirt towards me._

" _Toby, hold still," I commanded my little brother as I buttoned his shirt. In his haste, he had worn his flannel shirt inside out._

 _"But I ––" he started as he combed his unruly hair. Mom was a stickler for appearances. No matter where we were or who we saw, we were raised to dress appropriately and behaved accordingly as we were the children of Mayor of District 12. That meant clothes were clean and pressed. Toby was distracted for some reason that he ended up wearing his shirt wrong._

" _Hold still, okay?" I almost screamed. "What's up with you? You're all jumpy today."_

" _The games is going to be on soon," he answered._

" _So––" He laid down the brush on the table. His hair was still a mess but I was pressed for time and needed to get Mom ready._

 _"Peeta," he started, his blue eyes round with excitement._

" _What about him?" I was curious to his line of thinking. Why was he so excited about this viewing. Did he know Peeta? If he did, how?_

" _All the guys are talking about him," he said. "He's like…bad ass. He's representing our district." Confused with his enthusiasm, I pressed further but was interrupted._

" _Are you done?" Dad spoke as he knocked then opened my door. "Hey, Toby?" Toby ran out the room passed Dad and ran down the stairs._

" _What the––"_

" _Come on, Madge," Toby yelled as I heard his footsteps echo down the stairs. "Get Mom ready. Come on Dad, let's go."_

" _What's going on with Toby, Madge," Dad inquired. "Why is he so excitable today?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I've never seen him like this on Opening Day."_

 _"I really don't know, Dad," I sighed. "I'm going to get Mom ready or we'll be late." Today I was sister and parent to Toby as Mom was withdrawn and had hidden in her room. It was after all, the first day of the Hunger Games. "Why don't you go ahead Dad, I'll make sure Mom watches the opening ceremony?"_

 _Viewing the games were mandatory and we had to watch the Opening Ceremony and First Day at the courtyard of the Justice Building. It was one of Dad's duty as Mayor of District 12 to show cooperation and compliance to Snow's mandate._

" _Oh, okay. Since you're done, can you got to your Mom now," he asked. "She…she needs you." I walked into my parents bedroom. Mom was seated at chair, her hand caressing a necklace around her neck. She had that look on her face again. One I recognized so often. She was missing her sister. "Mom?" She turned to face me._

 _For some reason, I was the only one who could coax my Mom from her melancholy. It helped that she once told me that I reminded her of her sister, Maysilee Donner._

" _You look so much like Maysi." A sob escaped her throat. Her eyes were glazed as if she was transported to a memory. "She would be so proud of you had she..."_

" _Come on, Mom," I coaxed her as I led her to sit on her bed. "We have to get you ready." Ordinarily, all of us would head towards the Justice Building and watch the The Hunger Games opening ceremony. Not today. Mom was in a state. She was anxious, nervous and unsteady. Dad questioned her frame of mind. The ceremony and mandatory viewing did a toll on her mental state. She saw Aunt Maysilee in every viewing. It's been 25 years since her games but to Mom it was as if it was yesterday. So Dad and Toby would view the ceremony at the courtyard of the Justice Building while I stayed home with Mom. I didn't mind and was glad for the arrangement. I didn't want anyone around me as I watched my friend Katniss participated in the games._

 _Mom sang to herself while I brushed her hair not acknowledging my presence. She was too inside her head at the moment. I couldn't let her linger in her present state. After brushing her hair, she stood up and walked down the stairs in an automated fashion. The music from the viewing monitor sounded blaring the Capitol opening ceremony. It was as if the sound mesmerized her like a child following the sound from a pied piper._

 _My heart raced against my chest. I felt sad that Katniss lost her sister. She loved Prim so much but at least she was with Peeta. She'd draw strength and comfort from him. It just wasn't fair that they were reaped when they had finally found each other. No one had seen them or the other tributes since President Snow eliminated the Tribute Parade this year. Rumor had it that Peeta and Katniss's popularity grew in the two weeks they were in training. The Capitolites loved them angering the other tributes especially District's 1 and 2. Because they were crowned "The Star Crossed Lovers of District 12," most of the Capitolites favored them and getting sponsors was not a problem. Thus, resentment grew because of their popularity. And, Peeta was already a favorite after Mockingjay's video months prior._

 _With a heavy heart I waited for the First day of the Games, The Cornucopia. I held my breath as Peeta and Katniss came into view. Just as I was to make a comment my mother gasped._

 _"Madge, is that your Aunt Maysilee's pin on Katniss Everdeen?" she questioned me. I was shocked. Normally, her eyes was glassed and her mind was in the past. I wondered how she noticed since the mockingjay pin was barely visible on Katniss jacket. Before I could answer, a large and bright explosion filled the screen. All twenty four tributes were knocked off their pedestal. Chaos followed as the screen blacked out and Ceaser Flickerman came into view._

 _"Ladies and Gentleman-" he started. Then the screen blacked out again as a large red symbol of a bird appeared replacing the Capitol iconic logo. On the screen read, "THE REVOLUTION HAS BEGUN."_

 _Outside my home, I heard rumbling sounds of gunfire and screams. I looked out my window to find men, women and children as they raced up and down the streets. "Mockingjay, Mockingjay," they chanted. Peacekeepers filled the streets. Someone shouted, "Death to the Capitol." Revolution or not, my family was in danger amidst all the chaos._

" _Dad and Toby," I cried out. "They're at the viewing. Mom, you stay here. I need to find them." I was scared. But before I could leave, Mom grabbed my arm. "Mom?" The grip on my arm was tight._

" _Why does Katniss have Maysi's pin?" she asked. There was a look in her eyes, a look I haven't seen in years._

" _I gave it to her, I don't know why, but...it felt right at the time," I explained. I really didn't have a logical explanation. The only thing I knew was that my friend was reaped. Katniss was not only my friend but almost like a sister I never had. It was a impetuous moment that I barely remembered giving it to her. But, my heart made that decision even when my mind was against it. I mean, it was my aunt's pin—the only souvenir left of a relative I never met. My mom gave it to me for safe keeping. However, that day it was as if a force made me do it. That Aunt Maysilee wanted me to give it to Katniss._

 _The noise from the street grew louder as sound of tire tracks from military tanks filled the air. "Citizen of District 12, you are now under Marshall Law. 9PM curfew has been changed to 7PM. All those found in disobedience will be shot without any warning," Darius voice echoed in the air._

" _Mom, I have to go," I said as I tried to pry her hand from my arm. "Dad and Toby—you can get mad at me later for giving away the pin to Katniss."_

 _Then the strangest thing happened, Mom wrapped her lean arms around me, hugged so tight I could hardly breathe. "Mom, what's wrong." She didn't respond but held onto me. "You're scaring me. Please don't be mad."_

 _She released me. "I'm not mad, Madge." She cupped my face with her hands. "Every day I've watched you grow to be a strong and independent woman, just like my sister Maysilee. The tilt of your head, your laugh and even your temper is all her. You are so much like her, her strength and her passion. I'm so proud of you."_

 _For a moment the world stood still. I realized that my Mom was present in mind and spirit. The Mom I loved and who loved me was back if only momentarily. "Mom?" My eyes filled with tears. I missed my Mom who taught me how to cook, listened to my troubles and comforted me._

" _You are her in spirit," she said. "I'm sorry that...I haven't been there for you. I'm sorry that I'm not strong like you. Just remember that I do love you and your brother so much."_

" _I don't understand-" I really didn't. What was it that shook her from her depression and melancholy today of all days when the world was tilted from its axis._

" _You have kept Maysilee's memory alive," she explained. "Katniss wearing her pin, a mockingjay pin that your aunt wore. Why her death was important? She was important." She didn't made any sense to me._

 _'What?' Then as if lightning struck. Aunt Maysilee's pin; the pin symbolizing the rebellion. "Maysilee was Lily Everdeen's best friend. You gave the pin to her daughter, Katniss. You see, you have completed the circle. Maysilee would have wanted to Katniss to have the pin. It now belongs to the rightful owner." I should have been resentful or bitter with her implication, that I wasn't the one to own Aunt Maysilee's pin as I was her niece. But she was right, the pin should be owned by the rebel leader Mockingjays' daughter?_

 _I held my breath for a few seconds as if someone had punched me in the stomach. "What the fuck?"_

 _Mr. Everdeen was the Mockingjay? I was beyond stunned, confused and in awe. Mr. Everdeen who was disabled, missing an arm and leg from a mining accident that occurred years ago. He was a man that no one would suspect as the Mockingjay due to his disability._

 _So many questions swam in my mind like bees buzzing in a hive. How? When? Did Katniss and Prim know? How could he be fighting in the other districts while he lived here? Who else knew? Are there other rebels close by? But also, how long had my parents known?_

 _I was thunderstruck by the revelation, the story behind the pin. But it didn't explain my compulsion or need to give to Katniss on the day she was reaped. Perhaps, it was fate or destiny? I was speechless._

 _Suddenly, Dad appeared with Toby in his arms. There was a look of fear then relief once he saw us together. "Thank God," he exclaimed. "Once the monitors shut off I picked Toby and ran as fast as I could. Are you two okay?"_

 _Mom and I eyed each other for a few seconds. The moment between us passed. I took a step back._

" _Lorrain? Are you okay?" He placed Toby down on the floor. He ran to Mom wrapping his arms around her waist._

" _I'm fine, Heath," she assured him with a smile on her face, "I've never been better." Dad extended his arm towards me. I wrapped both my arms around them with Toby in tow. We were together, safe and sound if only for time._

 **End of Flashback -**

* * *

Life after the Hunger Games opening day was busy, confusing and anxiety filled. No one knew what was going on. The monitors were dark as no viewing was mandated. The games were demolished forever. Mockingjay made sure of it. Everyone in District 12 wondered was happening to Peeta and Katniss. Were they safe, where are they?There was a sense of hope that we had never felt before. We saw the possibility of living a life without oppression from President Snow, the Peacekeepers and the Capitol. However, our hope was short lived.

The bombing and mutt attacks happened changing thousands of lives, devastating families as hundred died or were infected.

Food and supplies were secretly snuck into the District 12. No one knew who brought them or how they arrived. I suspected its District 13. Medical and other supplies were transported into 12 as well. Soldiers from District 13 and rebels took over, scouting the town and woods. They had to have shot down over 100 Capitol drones that tried to penetrate the area. I was impressed by their marksmen; men and women with long range rifle and keen eyesight. One by one they were shot down night and day.

Eighty percent of the Seam was burned to the ground due to the explosive bombs that were dropped. Mutt attacks destroyed more than half of the Merchant township. Every man, woman and child were displaced from their homes. There was devastation everywhere. These life changing turn of events altered my life completely. Good and bad. I volunteered quick and with no regret. Training was brutal as no one was given a reprieve. Once you became a soldier, your life was in their hands. You couldn't gripe or whine about it. I had exchanged one existence to another, one ruler to another. I vowed to protect District 12 and to follow Mockingjay.

As Commander Boggs reminded us during one strenuous training day, exercising under the hot sun for hours, "You are now in a war zone. You are a soldier, you live and will die a soldier. Your enemy is the Capitol. The Capitol will be relentless. You will not know the meaning of peace and rest until they are gone. They have no understanding or compassion of your plight. You are nothing to them as human being. Your children are their entertainment. But you do have one advantage, one resource that the Capitol needs and cannot live without. They need your coal. Without it, the Capitol will not have energy. Without energy they cannot survive. Defend it, you defend your home. This is your legacy."

And so I trained day and sometimes at night. I even went on patrol duty.

Meanwhile, the relationship between Mr. Mellark and Mr. Everdeen who I now knew was the Mockingjay was strained. It was obvious with their interaction with each other. Mr. Abernathy on three occasions interceded whenever there was an argument or heated discussion between them. Both men worried over their children. I didn't blame Mr. Mellark's anger as he worried about Peeta and his other son, Rye whose health had not improved even though a cure was created to stop the spread of the contagion to the uninfected population. It was a cure, but somehow Rye was not getting better. He still had bouts of coughing fits, bloody nose and delusions. The doctors couldn't figure out why.

However, Mr. Everdeen's responsibilities were larger and the stakes higher. He had districts to defend as men and women counted on him. They looked up to him for support, guidance and leadership. I couldn't imagine shouldering that kind of responsibility. But I admired him for it. Katniss must be so proud of her father.

A gust of cool wind skimmed my skin, my face cold from sitting in the grave yard for at least an hour. I reached over to the headstone next to Aunt Maysilee. My heart constricted as I read the engraving, " _Beloved Father, Mother, Son and Brother, Heath Undersee, Lorrain Undersee and Robert Undersee."_

Weeks after the attacks, my whole family was infected. It happened fast. Mom was the last as she had a weak immunity system. I was with her on the day she died. She laid on her bed after weeks succumbing to the virus. She lost weight, her eyes purple from lack of sleep and from not eating. Between the bouts of melancholy and depression the virus spread through her system weakening her.

* * *

 **Flashback -**

" _Madge, my beautiful daughter," she wheezed between coughs. "No mother can ever be as proud as I am. For you have grown up to be a strong woman. I wished Maysilee had been alive to see you grow." Tears tracked down my cheeks, my nose runny with snot and my throat clogged. It was only a matter of time before her heart and her body gave out._

" _Mom, please," I begged. "Don't talk, you need to rest."_

" _I feel fine, Madge," she insisted. "As a matter fact, I feel really good." She breathed through her nose, each exhalation was harsh and heavy but her eyes were clear. "I'm going to see my family soon. Maysilee said she was going to stop by for a visit."_

" _Mom," I sobbed. Terror and pain filled me. I was losing my Mom. It wasn't supposed to happen. She was fine one day then sick the next. Just like Bobby. Dad was gone. My Dad was attacked by a man who came from nowhere as he was delirious and infected with the virus. I didn't know who he was but he was from the Seam._

 _I was horrified with details as Mr. Abernathy broke the news to me. The Seam man escaped quarantine, deliriously fighting monsters in his mind. He attacked Merchants who came into contact with. Dad was one of his victims. A soldier from District 12 was forced to kill the Seam man as he was rabid and dangerous. As for my brother Bobby, it was a mystery how he contracted the virus. He was dead within two weeks after being infected. I was alone now with no family and missing my friends, Katniss and Rye._

 _A few minutes before my Mom passed she had a serene look on her face as she looked out her bedroom window. Her lips moved but no sound was heard. I realized she was singing to herself. Then suddenly, she smiled a smile so wide that the corner of her eyes crinkled. "Oh Maysilee, I missed you." She sighed. I bit my lower lip, stopping myself from releasing a sob caught in my throat. Then she giggled then turned her eyes towards me._

" _Maysi, you look so beautiful," she said as she extended her hand to me. I grasped it with both hands. "Where's Mom and Dad?"_

" _They're waiting for you...Mo...Lorrain," I answered. My throat felt tight. "They'll be so happy to see you." I couldn't stand it any longer, I burst into tears because I knew that this was it._

" _Maysi? Why are you crying?"_

 _"I...I'm so happy to see you too," I responded. My voice shook but I had to continue the ruse._

 _"We're together again. Remember I told you that one day I'll have a family of my own," she continued. "I met a really wonderful man and have two beautiful children. See they're over there. There's my Heath and baby Robert." She sighed and pointed to the window. "I can't wait for you to meet my daughter. She's just like you."_

 _My mind couldn't grasped how my aunt's death affected my Mom. They were sisters, a relationship I never had as I had a younger brother. Aunt Maysilee and my Mom had a bond I never understood until I met Katniss and Prim. If anything happened to Prim, she would have been more than devastated. Just like Mom was devastated when Maysilee was reaped and killed in the arena._

" _Sing with me, Maysi," she asked. I hated singing because I wasn't really good at it, unlike Katniss who sang beautifully. I found the strength to do as she asked. These last few minutes was all I had with her. How could I deny her? For a few minutes we sang together, our voices soft and low. Moments later, Mom was tired. Even singing tired her. "I love, you Madge," her words escaped with a final breath. Then she closed her eyes and never woke up again._

 _End of Flashback -_

* * *

I touched the words that was also etched on the gravestone, _Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live._

Because they were infected my father, mother and little brother were cremated along with the hundreds who died from the contagion. After the funeral I continued to train. During the day it kept my mind busy but after training hours I was in a daze, wondering what to do with my life. Who do I fight for if not for my family? Who was left for me to live for? How could I move on without Dad, Mom and Bobby? I had no family left to love. I was alone in the world, grieving and I was heartbroken.

At the lowest and darkest time in my life, my questions were answered.

Mr. Everdeen knew my sorrow and pain. "Dying is easy. You're done, no pain or suffering," he said one day during the middle of training while he addressed the men and women who had volunteered. "But living? It's the hardest thing to do, to move forward when there is nothing left to live for. All of you has known suffering and pain. The heart break of losing people you love. Why should I fight, you ask yourself?"

He stood before us in his Mockingjay outfit, dressed in black boots, pants, shirt and gloves. His bow and quiver latched on his back. A silver Mockingjay pin glistened on his collar. You couldn't tell he had a missing calf and forearm. He looked imposing and impressive. Two men stood behind him, soldiers from District 13. He was sick but he still held himself to remain strong. We needed him to be.

"What you do today, how you conduct yourself will resonant in your life. This is our time. We have waited for this moment. You live to fight for Panem, you fight for freedom. If anything else you fight for love, love for your family, friends, your neighbor. You honor the dead by fighting for them, you fight because so that their deaths were not in vain. Fighting against the Capitol will be your legacy." The speech was almost similar to Commander Boggs. It lifted my spirit and gave me hope. Dying _is_ easy. But I swore to myself that I would fight for memory of my family. I _couldn't_ give up. I _had_ to move on.

I didn't know how much time had passed as I sat in the cemetery sitting alongside my family's headstone. It was quiet and peaceful here. Suddenly, the sound of rustling leaves disturbed my time of solitude.

"Madge?" Haymitch Abernathy appeared from behind a grove of trees. "What the hell are you doing here alone? Do you have any idea what time it is?" He wore a simple shirt and khaki pants; clothing not fit for the current temperature. He looked...anxious and scared. Even his voice shook as he spoke.

I smirked at him. "I could say the same thing to you, sir," I addressed him. He gasped.

"Stop with the 'sir' shit," he scoffed. "Just Haymitch will do." I nodded. "You don't by any chance happened to have seen Rye?"

"What?" I responded in shock. "Rye? What you do mean?"

"He snuck out of the house," he answered. "His dad went to check up on him about an hour ago. He wasn't in his room." _Shit_ , the word sounded in my mind. "I thought maybe he went to see Delly, but she hasn't seen him either."

"You mean to tell me, he's out here somewhere...walking around? He's still sick." I stated the obvious. The feeling of fear and panic rose inside me. Rye wasn't getting better even when the cure was found. People were still quarantined just for safety measure. Once they were cleared and diagnosed as cured they were released. Rye was a special case. It's been a few days since his inoculation and he was still infected. His symptoms had gotten worse as days passed. He mixed days, times and events in his life, sometimes forgetting he was already married to Delly and wanting to visit his brother, Graham and nephew. His behavior scared me. Delly was by herself, alone and pregnant with their first child. But at least she still had her family.

"I could use your help," he admitted. "When I found out, I just ran out the house." It was stupid of him to have left the safety of his home without proper clothing and without being armed. There was still other wildlife that lived surrounding District 12 township. They wandered through the fields looking for food and water even though the stench of dead flesh and smoke lingered in the air. "I've looked everywhere, places he could have visited." He would have visited places like the butcher shop, Delly's former home and Graham's old residence.

Mockingjay sent four search parties to look for Rye. He couldn't have gotten far as he was only wearing t-shirt, pants and no shoes. In his delirious state who knew where and how far he could have gotten. "We have to find him soon. Too much exposure in this weather and his weakened state will give him pneumonia."

"Does Delly know he's...missing," I asked. Haymitch shook his head.

"I want to look for him and get his sorry ass home." he sighed.

"And if we don't find him?" I wasn't really trying to be pessimistic but after everything Rye's been through, the odds for the Mellark family was not in their favor.

* * *

 _AN: Thank you for reading the first chapter. I struggled with the editing because it was very long and decided to cut it here. I hope I didn't disappoint or made you angry. It was not my intention. Prim's POV is next ;)._

 _See you next time! Have a great rest of the week._


	2. Chapter 2 - Prim's Rebellion

Chapter 2 – Prim's Rebellion

 _AN: Thank you to those who left a review, comment, favored or alerted the last chapter. They are greatly appreciated since I'm jumbling writing and real life like work, family and other adult responsibilities. Lol I do apologize for the long wait. Now that my RL activities have slowed down, I will try to update sooner. I would have posted earlier but I had decided to change providers and it took the new service 2 days to be activated. Imagine 2 days of no internet, phone or TV. Horrible, I tell you._

 _Any mistakes found are mine. THG and her beloved characters belong to Suzanne Collins. This chapter is rated **R** for strong language. Okay, I'll stop babbling and let you guys go and read the new chapter._

* * *

 **Prim's POV –**

I loved my sister, Katniss. I really do. Had it not been for her I would have been starving, cold and feeling neglected. Growing up she had been a source of my comfort and security ever since our mother emotionally and physically abandoned us. After the mining accident, Mom was singularly focused on my Dad's recovery that Katniss and I was left to our own devises—that meant food, daily care and parental duty was foisted on my eleven year old sister. I hadn't understood at the time why my mother's love and care shifted. Why she had abandoned us even though we were all living under the same roof. I was cared for and loved by Katniss that the transition of her being my sister to becoming a parent happened quickly. I didn't realize it at the time until I grew older.

But right now, Katniss annoyed me. She was grumpy and snapped too easily when she was addressed by either Peeta and me. She was hardest with Peeta though. Whenever she was in a bad mood, she lashed out at him for asking a simple question.

I wondered if she blamed him for letting me come with them? How could she when it was my decision alone to follow them when they both decided to return to District 12? When I discovered their plans, I decided to join as I refused to be left behind.

It has been almost 4 months since we left the rebel base camp. We had traveled weeks on foot with no idea what lay ahead of us. But one thing we knew for sure. We had to keep going and that we couldn't be discovered by the Peacekeeper and rebels who were also looking for us. We couldn't trust anyone.

* * *

 _ **Flashback –**_

 _Peeta peered into his binocular. Sweat beaded his forehead, his skin pinkish from sunburn. Due to our bright blond hair, we were both forced to wrap our head with a handkerchief to hide our shiny hair that glistened in the sun. A mossy green cloth was wrapped on his head. He was unrecognizable as he looked like a soldier hiding in the woods instead of a baker. Instead of his hands and fingernails covered in flour, they were filthy from dirt and debris. To Katniss' chagrin, she laughed at us claiming that we looked like brother and sister with our fair skin, blue cornflower eyes and blond hair underneath the cloth. "You're just jealous," I teased her. Her dark hair was braided, messy and need of a cut. Dirt was smudged on her olive complexion. We all needed a decent bath._

 _Peeta gasped, horrified but also amused. Scrunching his freckled nose he sighed, "I always wanted a sister. A younger sister to take care of." I never pressed or asked about why he looked so forlorn. Then I remembered his mother who abused him most of his life for not being born a girl. Would their lives had been an improvement if a girl was present in the Mellark household? If not better, it would have been tolerable._

 _We hid behind a dense row of bushes. On our knees we gazed at the small encampment. "I can't tell if they are rebels," Peeta surmised. "I don't see anyone with guns or weapons." We had seen and encountered groups of people living out in the woods. Some appeared nomadic having no affiliation or connection to the Capitol or districts._

 _As for ourselves, we had no idea what was going on in the outside world since we left, but we knew that we couldn't be discovered by rebel soldiers and especially Peacekeepers. I shuddered at the thought of being caught by the latter._

"Are there any children?" I asked.

Peeta and Katniss turned their attention to me. "Children?" Katniss repeated. "Why ask about children?"

" _Oh, I get it," Peeta interrupted. "Fighting rebels wouldn't have children in the camps." I nodded. Usually camps that had women and children were situated far from the fighting. After I was rescued from the train after being reaped, I had spent weeks with rebel soldiers, living and fighting in small scrimmages against Peacekeepers who patrol outside the districts. I was the only one under the age of eighteen, a child to most eyes, but to them I was one of them because I was useful as a healer._

 _Suddenly an image of young man with brown hair and eyes surfaced in my head. I wondered what Shane was doing because the last time we spoke, he still struggled with his feeling for a certain red hair, green eyed woman who captured his battered heart. He loved her, it was very obvious that he still loved her despite her betrayal. In the short of amount of time of our acquaintance I grew fond of Shane. This fondness made me question why I haven't thought of Rory, why I haven't missed seeing my childhood friend. It was expected or assumed that I would date Rory. We hung out often and were together most of the time that being with him was normal. That I would marry him one day. I guess just as Katniss was expected to marry his older brother, Gale. I knew he was important to me, but my lack of missing him? Shouldn't that troubled me since I was seeing him before I was reaped?_

" _Makes sense but it doesn't explain who these people are here. Look." He handed the binoculars to Katniss._

 _"I see a few kids," she observed as she peered through the spy glass. "The youngest seems to be at least five or six. Wait, I think...yes, I see a newborn swaddled in a blanket." A group of small children ran around the camp. They didn't look frightened like you would expect if you were in hiding from the Capitol. Older children were with other adults. "I think I counted at least 28 people living at the camp."_

 _The adult men and women wore normal clothes—shirt, pants and dresses for women. A few men had knives sheathed on their belt, but no guns or rifles. The camp itself was shoddy but well kept as tents and shacks lined the area. Several women placed clothes on a clothes line while others washed sheets in a large pot over a fire. Three foot wide trees surrounded the camp providing shade from the hot sun. I wondered how they survived without detection from the drones that we had successfully avoided. Everyone seemed unaffected by the activities happening in the Capitol and the districts. Did they not know of the war between the Capitol and the rebels? Did they care for that matter?_

" _Could be more if the rest are hunting for food and water," I added._

"You're right, Prim. But that still doesn't explain why they are out here," Peeta interjected as he took the binoculars from Katniss. "I mean how have they been surviving all this time? And why haven't the Capitol found them." He handed the binoculars to me as I reached out for it. This is what I loved about my sister's boyfriend. He treated me like an adult unlike my sister who still thought of me as a child—a child she still had to protect. This was why she objected to me accompanying them. She was worried for my safety. "You were safe from the Capitol," Katniss explained a few days later after we had ran off. "No one knows you are alive but if you get caught with us..."

 _That was Katniss, my sister, my best friend and surrogate mom. Always thinking about my welfare only second to her own._

" _Do you think it's safe to approach them?"_

 _"I don't know, Peeta," Katniss said in concern. "Wasn't the whole point of running away was to also avoid people?" Peeta and Katniss were at odds of whether to visit the camp. We were all worried about our families ever since we watched the video my Dad weeks earlier. But Peeta was concerned the most as he was dying for any news about District 12 after seeing his father ill and knowing Rye was infected. But the last time he used the radio, he picked up transmission from a Capitol scouting group that could easily detected our location. We listened to the activity around but it was just too risky to transmit any signal and we were careful as we wanted to conserve the battery._

" _Maybe they know what's going on. It's been weeks since the attack at District 12," Peeta reminded us. "I just...I need to know what's happening to my family."_

 _Thus, the limited information we heard was garbled and ambiguous. We suspected that Mockingjay sent people to track us down while in the meantime, President Snow was hunting Peeta and Katniss._

" _We shouldn't linger, Peeta," Katniss tried to change the subject. "I still need to hunt for food or catch game for dinner." She peered upward toward the sky watching the light dimmer with each passing minute. The pinkish orange horizon didn't interest Peeta. Usually he took time to appreciate his surrounding but not now. "I saw rabbit tracks about 10 yards from here."_

 _If were lucky we ate rabbit, wild turkey or pheasant. Food was prepared early to avoid lighting a fire. Water was also a concern as we drank sparingly. Along our journey, I gathered eatable berries as best I could, but I wasn't familiar to most of the plant life and vegetation in other districts._

 _At one point, we had thought Peeta contracted poison ivy when it was actually a heat rash and sunburn. His fair skin was delicate to the harsh terrain and vegetation we came across but after creating a salve that he applied daily, his skin was became accustomed to the daily exposure._

 _I was sick of eating hydrated meat which we ate only if fresh game was not available. My stomach grumbled reminding of those days and nights back in the Seam when everything felt desolate and oppressive._

 _But out here in the woods, we felt free. Free from the games which Mockingjay destroyed. We were on the run but we have never felt so unhindered. That freedom was not just an idea or possibility but a reality. To live a life no longer under Snow's subjugation. A life that was talked about but we dare not hope for. It was like one of those delicious expensive cakes at Peeta's family bakery. You can see it, but not touch or taste it._

 _The scent of roasted meat hovered in the air like a carrot on a stick trying to lure me to the camp. There was a large pit with a large boar skewered on a long metallic pole with several smaller pits for pots and pans cooking around it. The familiar smell of savory potatoes and buttered corn reminded me of home. My mouth watered and my stomach lurched just smelling the aroma._

 _But Peeta could not be dissuaded, "I can sneak over and listen to their radio. It sounds like it's coming from the Capitol."_

" _It's too risky," I added my two cents even as I eyed feast that laid before us._

 _Katniss insisted. "We shouldn't approach them. We don't have any idea who there are and where their allegiance lies."_

" _But they are living out here, outside their district. They obviously ran away to live out here without Capitol influence," he argued. "I can go there by myself to get information at least."_

" _No, Peeta," Katniss bit back. "You are not going anywhere. We don't know who they are. What they are doing out here. What they know that is happening in the other districts. It's not worth the risk. Even Prim said it was risky."_

" _But Peeta could be right too. They could be part of the rebellion," I interjected as I felt bad for him. He needed answers and none was forthcoming._

" _Maybe," Peeta returned. I could tell he was calculating risks. They were strangers, people we didn't know we could trust. "How long do you think they've been living out here? Do you think they know what's going on?"_

" _They are still in contact with outside world though. Listen," Katniss demanded. From a distance you could hear a radio. A voice was muffled but it was definitely coming from the Capitol. I recognized the Capitol icon airbrushed on the side of the device. It was attached to an old worn out battery unit. "News of our escape are probably known by now. They might recognize us."_

" _It's a radio. It's just sound with no video," Peeta told her. "They might not know how we look like." His eyes pleaded. "I know we said no contact on the radio but..." He fell silent. I knew he was sick with worry. Peeta knew his Dad and brother Rye were...sick, infected. The not knowing was killing him. Everyday he kept the radio attached to him but he never used it to communicate with people in District 12. It was agonizing watching him as each day passed. I was worried as well. I knew that Dad was keeping his illness from Katniss and me, but after seeing him in the video. He showed signs of illness. We left too early to wonder what they were infected with. It was impulsive of us to have left, but at that moment the need for us to leave was great and heavy._

" _Maybe we can-" I started._

 _"It isn't safe for any of us," Katniss interrupted. "Please Peeta. Don't. I..don't trust anyone. We'll find a way to get some news about your family back home. I want to know if my Dad is okay as well."_

 _"Katniss-"_

 _"Peeta just needs to-" I began again._

 _"Peeta, no. Please," Katniss ignored me to my annoyance._

 _He drew a long breath from his mouth as if he was easing the tension from his chest. "It'll be dark soon," he gestured to the slow descending sun that kissed the horizon. I was right, he ignored the multi-color hues of orange, yellow and red that painted the sky."If you want to hunt for game, you better do it soon or we'll be out of daylight." He bit his lower lip and rubbed the back of neck. After spending a few weeks on the run with him, I noticed things about him, his quirks and habits. Biting his lower lip meant he was upset. The gesture stopped him from getting angry. Katniss knew this as well._

" _Please don't be mad," my sister pleaded._

 _A silent conversation coursed between them, their eyes stared into each other as if they were speaking. Seconds later, she extended a hand out to him and he grasped it. "Okay, Katniss. We keep going." She sighed in relief and squeezed his hands in appreciation. With sorrowful eyes, Peeta smiled back._

" _I'll find food and water," she stated. "I mean, if they are camped out here they have to have food and water close by." Katniss's observation was half right. Most camps that the rebels set up were not close to water. It was a sure way to be discovered. But game could be found everywhere—in the sky, plant life and ground. This camp definitely was situated near water. How else could they survive without it?_

 _We slowly crawled backwards from our position. Once we were at good distance Peeta stood up first. He brushed dirt and leaves off his hands and knees. Katniss and I followed suit. I felt dirty and gross as grime layered on my hands from lack of cleaning. It's been two weeks since we had a semblance of a bath. We had come across a small creek which we washed our clothes and bathed ourselves. Peeta and Katniss filled our canteens that had a filter to purify for drinking. Other than that, it had been a while since I felt clean._

" _Okay, let's go," Katniss announced as she walked ahead of me and Peeta at the rear. This was our arrangement, me in the middle with Katniss scouting ahead with bow and arrow in hand and Peeta with his machete. To my displeasure I was empty handed. No weapon for Prim._

 _We were at least ten minutes away from the camp when three men and a women appeared in our path. The men held bows and arrows aiming them at us. Katniss was quick to respond as drew her bow right at the largest man in the group. Peeta gripped the machete in his hand as he pushed me behind him. "Stop or we'll shoot," burly man spoke. He wore a beard and his hair in a ponytail. They had hats on their heads with leaves and branches stitched on them. It was some sort of camouflage, helping them to blend with the forest foliage. "Who are you and what are you doing in our woods?_

 _Peeta and Katniss looked at each other. "Your woods? Peeta asked. "We didn't realized these woods belong to you."_

 _"This is our home. You're not from here that's for sure," burly man spoke again. "Who are you?"_

" _I'm...James," Peeta announced in a confident manner. He lied so smoothly and convincingly. James? Oh right, his father's name was James Mellark. Katniss caught onto Peeta's ruse as if they had practiced it._

" _I'm Lily and behind...Pe..James is his sister, Bertha," Katniss joined in._

" _We don't like strangers in our woods," the lone woman stated. She held a spear made of wood and the tip was of metal that long but dented."As a matter of fact, we don't get strangers here at all especially kids. Who are you really? And who sent you?"_

" _We're not kids and no one sent us." Katniss retorted as she planted her feet onto the ground, her stance ready to fire her bow at any second. "Listen, we don't mean any trouble. We'll just be on our way and if-"_

" _Oh I don't think so," burly man said. "You just don't trespass our home without so much of a by your leave" Suddenly, I'm yanked from behind with an arm around my waist and a knife against my throat._

" _James," I shrieked. Peeta turned around just as Katniss heard my scream._

 _They both screamed. "Let her go."_

" _Don't hurt her."_

 _The smell of sweat, sour breath and coffee filled my nose. I wanted to throw up but I was too scared to vomit. The person who held me captive was a woman as I felt her soft breasts on my sides of my head like pillows cushioning me. "Drop your weapons. Slow and easy," she demanded. She was a head taller as she easily manhandled my smaller frame._

 _Katniss' eyes were filled with tears and fury. Peeta stood stoic, his eyes steely and firm. "Okay, everyone needs to calm down," he said as he gripped the handle of his machete tighter. He raised his other hand. "You need to let my sister go."_

" _Shut the fuck up, kid," burly man hissed. "Do as she says and your friend won't get hurt."_

" _No," Katniss seethed in anger. Her knuckles were white as she held the bow tightly, an arrow nocked and ready to fire. "You let her go right now." Our captors chuckled at her. "You hurt her and I'll shoot one of my arrows through your eye."_

" _No one is that good, girly," a man with a long scar from ear to chin snickered. "Besides, you shoot we'll shoot you dead both dead. It's five against two. You'll be dead in seconds." Everyone aimed their arrows at Katniss or Peeta._

 _My heart beat so fast as if I ran a marathon. The air was chilly but I couldn't feel it as a cool breeze skimmed my skin. Perspiration steamed my shirt from the back of my neck down to my lower back from being pressed against the woman's chest._

 _Everyone was paralyzed. It was as if time stood still. I thought back to Peeta and Katniss' first encounter in the woods. The first time they both killed someone. Katniss had nightmares afterwards. Her experience made her anxious and jumpy at times. She confessed that what she had done and experienced changed her in some fashion, made her weak as she suffered through her nightmares. However at this moment, she projected cold fury in her silvery eyes even though it was brimmed with tears contradicting her demeanor._

 _She was a contradiction. This person in front of me was a hunter, deadly and confident, not the loving and gentle sister I knew and loved._

" _Try me," Katniss challenged, her words firm. She spewed contempt and disgust._

 _"You don't want to make that bet," Peeta stated. He stood with her, his head high and chest forward._

" _You're bluffing," the woman behind me spoke._

 _For a demonstration, Katniss turned quickly and fired an arrow to one of our would be assailants. The arrow lodged onto a man's thigh piercing the fleshy part of the leg located near the biggest vein. If not pulled carefully it could sever the largest artery causing a lot of damage, even death from rapid blood loss._

" _Fuck! She shot me," the man screamed as he crashed onto the ground, grabbing his upper thigh. Just as he fell, another man landed on the ground next to him as he had been inflicted with the same injury. Everyone gasped at Katniss's attack that had happened within seconds._

" _Let her go," Katniss commanded as she turned her attention back to me. The woman pressed her knife deeper into my neck, nicking my skin. I felt a cold trail of blood dripped down my neck staining my shirt. Katniss' eyes widened. "Stop. Do as I say."_

" _Or what?" the woman shot back, her voice was loud but shaky._

" _I'll blow off your ear just enough to leave your earlobe in tact," Katniss promised her, anger and impatience laced in her tone. The air around us became heavy. My heart raced harder in my chest._

" _Yeah? Well, not before I cut your friend's throat." Just as Katniss was about to fire, Peeta reached back and touched her hip without looking at her. His hand was gentle once it made contact to her body. The gesture calmed her if only for a minute._

" _Let my sister go now," Peeta demanded. "Lily doesn't miss. Ever." He stood behind Katniss placing himself between the other assailants, his back turned as he eyed the others. "Just let us go and we'll leave."_

 _Suddenly, four more people arrived carrying knives and bows. Oh shit, we were definitely out gunned and out numbered."Sorry, kid," the newcomer announced. His arrow aimed at Peeta. "She may be good, but I doubt she can get all of us."_

" _You'd be surprised," Peeta answered back as he felt Katniss tensed with the newcomers appearance. "Lily, wait. Everyone please take a moment. Calm down."_

" _You're stalling," someone voiced. "We're wasting time, you're wasting my time."_

" _I'm not," Peeta insisted. "Everyone just need to calm down. No one needs to get hurt. We just need to take a minute and calm down. Listen, just let us leave and we'll never set foot in your forest again."_

 _"Oh you can leave on one condition," burly man stated. "You leave your weapons and equipment. Then we'll release your sister and you can go."_

" _No, I don't believe you," Katniss blurted. I could tell her patience was wearing thin."How do we know you won't hurt us or come after us?_

" _Guess you'll have to take your chances," he smirked. "That or we'll just take it from your dead bodies._

" _Hurry the fuck up," an injured man screamed. "Kill them already I need medical attention. I'm bleeding all over the place."_

" _I can-" I started. The healer inside me surfaced. We were in danger and probably would be dead if we surrendered to their terms, but I couldn't help but want to tend to the men's injuries. Healing was in my nature as hunting was for Katniss._

" _Shut up...Bertha," Katniss hissed as she looked at me in disbelief and confusion. I was confused myself._

" _But he needs-"_

" _I said shut the fuck up," she repeated with uncontrolled anger. I was started by her anger. Katniss had never directed that kind of hostility towards me before that it sort of scared me. I may not like it but I understood her reaction._

 _I vehemently ignored her and turned to the the men who were in agony. Their camouflaged colored pants were painted in crimson as they had their hands applied on their wound. Blood seeped between their fingers. Both their faces were pale from the loss of blood. Katniss's aim was true as it caused a lot of pain and damage._

" _Please, there has been to much bloodshed. I...we need resolve this peacefully. Too many people are dying. No one has to get hurt," Peeta appealed. Meanwhile, this was the side of Peeta I admired. He never resorted to violence unless it was necessary or inevitable. It's no wonder that he was gentle and kind despite his upbringing, raised by a mother who abused him for most of his life._

" _What you yammering about," burly bellowed, impatience laced his tone and manner._

" _Listen, you release my sister. We didn't mean any harm entering your woods. Just let us leave and you'll never see us again," Peeta implored once again._

" _No, you drop your weapons and gear, we'll release your sister and you can all go," the woman behind me countered.  
_

" _Not going to happen," Katniss insisted, her temper was barely contained. She was scared for me. "We're leaving. And that means with my friend and all our stuff with us."_

 _Peeta sighed. "Please..." he huffed for a second as if he was catching his breath. "We don't want to hurt you." They laughed, hardy and robust as if Peeta was joking. He wasn't not by a long shot. I couldn't tell what he was doing but I sensed the despair in his voice._

" _How are two going to stop all of us?" someone shouted. I didn't know who but at this point, what did it matter?_

 _From my position, I watched Peeta lift the back of his jacket. He reached behind him and pulled out a thin, metallic object from his waist. It was a hand gun at least eight inches in length. How could I have missed it; that Peeta hid a gun on his person. I gasped in surprise. "I'm going to say this once, just pull back and go. No one will get hurt. If you don't...I'm not a killer, but I have taken... But given a choice to kill you to save my sister and my friend, I will shoot. And I won't shoot to maim like Lily did."_

" _You don't have the balls, boy," one of the other men taunted. "You're still outnumbered-"_

 _A loud piercing sound filled the air. Burly man leaped as a shot exploded between his feet causing him to jump backwards._

" _I'm not kidding," Peeta threatened. By this time, his demeanor was hard and cold as he aimed the gun towards burly man."The next shot will be in that big belly of yours."_

 _"Are you stupid," the woman behind me screamed. "Back off, everyone." She released me but first pushing me away as she raised her hands in the air. "Okay, no harm done, kid. Leave."_

 _Without a single word, Katniss grabbed my hand and proceeded to lead us away from them. Peeta followed behind us for cover. For a good ten to fifteen minutes, we walked hurriedly and aimlessly. My heart still felt it was about to burst. I didn't know where I was going as Katniss' hand stilled gripped onto mine. "Katniss," I said, my voice shook from shock. "Katniss?"_

 _She turned so quickly that I bumped into her chest. "Umph." Her arms wrapped around me so tight I could hardly breath. "Katniss, let go. I can't breathe, you're smothering me," I joked. Fear turned to relief as the pounding in my ears stopped thumping._

" _Are you okay?" Was her reply a she eased up from her tight embrace._

" _I'm okay." I didn't want to let her know that my knees felt wobbly and the ache in my chest barely subsided._

" _I was so scared" she admitted. I felt her heart raced against my chest as it was beating so fast and hard like my own. As Katniss held me I felt safe again because this was the security I've known whenever I needed it._

 _After the adrenaline had worn off, her anger diminished. "You're okay, Prim." I didn't know if those words were for her or for me. She released me and looked into my eyes first as if she needed reassurance then her eyes drifted to my neck. "You're bleeding."_

" _It's just a nick" I spouted with a bit of false bravado. The knees wobbled some more._

" _Let me see," she asked as she lifted my chin to get a better look at the cut. It hurt like hell. Just like nicking your fingers from a paper cut; it stung deep and painful._

" _Do I need stitches?" I inquired. "Katniss?" Her skin was pale as I questioned her. Then I remembered she hated the sight of blood and this was mine and not a complete stranger. Wordlessly she answered me by shaking her head._

" _It's a shallow cut, Prim," she observed in shaky tone. "No stitches necessary." I didn't want Katniss fainting on me had she applied first aid on my cut so I asked my 'brother.' Snickering I held my amusement as Peeta applied antiseptic and a band aid on my neck while she kept her hand in mine._

" _I'm proud of you," she blurted once the wound was covered. Huh?_

" _You stayed calm and didn't panic. You did good." I smiled. Her compliment mattered to me as I didn't want to disappoint her. It was important that she could trust me and know I could take care of myself. I mean, I had been after I was rescued from the train. Because my time with the rebels, I felt lonely and homesick. I missed everyone, even the Seam. But being away from everyone and from home I also learned something-that I could take care of myself without relying on my sister to be there._

" _Hey, we need to get going in case they decide to come after us," Peeta advised._

 _Katniss turned around and acknowledged him. "As for you," she started, her demeanor changed dramatically. "Since when did you start carrying a gun and why did you not tell me?" There was no heat in her words but concern and a bit of fear._

 _Peeta shrugged as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It wasn't as if I was keeping it a secret. I just...it never occurred to me to pack it but at the last minute I did. I don't why but as I was about to walk out the room, I grabbed it and stuffed into my pack." He patted the back of his waist as if to make sure the gun was securely tucked on his belt. Katniss's eyes lifted as she waited for him to continue._

" _What?" he defended himself. "It's...it's not a big deal." He looked to his feet and planted his hands on his lean waist._

" _Not a big deal?" she parroted back in surprised. "You hate guns." Peeta scratched his eyebrow. That was a sure sign of discomfort, another idiosyncrasy I learned about him. "Were you ever going to tell me?" she asked._

" _Come on, we need to get some distance and you need to hunt for food. Daylight's wasting," he deflected._

" _Peeta," Katniss began sigh more insistence in her tone._

"We can talk about this later," he said as he turned around and walked away brooking no argument.

" _You bet we will," she grumbled underneath her breath. When Peeta and Katniss first started dating I had thought that my sister determined the nature of their relationship. I mean Peeta who had loved Katniss for most of his life, would follow her to the ends of earth. He was patient and tolerant of her mercurial behavior and personality. He never pushed or confronted her when she was...moody or sulking. When Katniss was angry, he backed off and let her brood for a while until she was ready. But when Peeta was angry, he simmered and kept to himself. He didn't get angry often but when he did, he was stubborn and immovable. Katniss met her own match because sweet, charming and silver tongued Peeta was just as mule headed as her. "Let's go."_

 _Katniss grabbed my hand. "Oh, and Katniss?" I inquired,_

" _Yes, Prim?" she answered back as we started after Peeta who was already 5 yards ahead of us._

" _Bertha? Really?"_

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback –** _

When our journey began I asked Katniss for a weapon. She refused, I bristled and Peeta didn't get involved. He was smart not to. After our experience with the campers, I tried again.

"I need to defend myself," I stated. "You can't protect yourself and me at the same time. What if I encounter a wild animal?" Logically, any sane person would relent. Katniss was immovable like mountain.

"You don't know how to fight," she informed me. "You're a healer." She of course, tried to use logic. I'm a healer not a fighter as she pressed that thought over and over as her argument.

"Could you deliberately hurt someone, even to defend yourself?" Peeta asked me. He wasn't babying me but asking me a legitimate question.

"If I have to? Yes," I told him in a confident manner. At that moment it was true. I could defend myself if I had to. With my time with the rebels, I felt as though I could as I learned a lot from them, especially from my friend Shane. My experience with the forest dwellers convinced me that I needed to arm myself. I didn't like the feeling of helplessness after that situation. The feeling nagged me and bore to my bones.

"Katniss," Peeta started as he appealed to my stubborn sister. "Prim's right. We have to at least give her something to defend herself. Give her a chance to learn how to fight." Katniss narrowed her eyes as he applied logic to her. "Look what happened..." The look Katniss returned to Peeta caused him to back down as he raised his hands in the air. "Sorry, backing off."

"So you think it's okay to give my little sister a weapon? My sister who has never hurt a living soul or animal in her life? Really?" I watched Peeta tilt his head and crossed his arm over his chest.

"What if we get attacked by wild dogs or a bear? How can she defend herself?" he countered back.

"You're going to hand her your machete? She wouldn't know how to use it," she observed. "She could hurt herself with it." That comment was hurtful and condescending. It hurt me knowing that she thought I was weak and useless around them.

"Stop it," I hissed in anger. "Stop talking about me and treating as if I'm a baby who can't handle herself. Talk to me, I'm right here."

"Prim, I'm not-"

I felt tears brim my eyes. Crying like a baby defeated the point that I was trying to make especially to Katniss. Frustration and annoyance bubbled inside me like a balloon ready to burst. "Do I have to remind you, I was reaped. That I was at a rebel camp with soldiers older than me. I've been in several fights, attending to people's injuries. But you know what? They treated me like I was one of them."

I didn't liked or appreciated the fact that my sister didn't have confidence in me. "I have maybe 14 in your eyes, Katniss. And I know that...you're trying to protect. You always have since Mom...but I've grown up since Reaping Day."

"We don't have time for this," she said.

"Katniss, you're being unreasonable and unfair," I bit back. Her concern was appreciated, but I felt hopeless and helpless. I wanted to do my part.

"Katniss," Peeta started.

"What?" she said in a resigned manner.

"Just think about it, okay. How would you feel if you were in Prim's shoes?"

Three days later, Katniss appeared with a long pointed stick she presented to me after our evening meal. "Here," she said as I grasped it in my hand. She made a spear which was two inches wide in diameter and one foot taller than me. The bark was smooth as it was whittled away. She fashioned it from a long tree branch that Peeta found in the woods as he gathered kindle for a fire the two days before. At the time, I watched her whittle away the tough bark and branches smoothing it down to a nice finish. She worked endlessly neither speaking to Peeta or me. Before I could thank her, she raised her hand. "This was Peeta's idea. If you want to thank someone, you should thank him. I still don't like it but you're right. You do need to know how to defend yourself. He made me see reason even though it goes against my gut."

My brows raised as I looked over at Peeta. He smiled back and nodded his head. "And?" Peeta directed at Katniss.

"I'm sorry," she continued. "I was...treating you like a baby. You haven't been one in a long time but...it's just that you're my sister. And I have...I need to protect you. You mean the world to me and if anything happened to you..." Her voice trailed off as she imagined that something bad would happen to me. I wondered if she imagined how I would feel if something bad had happened to her. That something horrible occurred and I did nothing to help her and Peeta.

"But I also realized that I had to grow up fast when Mom check out on us. I was younger than you when it happened. I just didn't want that to happen to you, grow up faster than you had to." She hugged me tight. "You've grown up without me and I missed it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Katniss," I replied back. "I know you mean well because you feel responsible for me. And I never thanked you for taking care of me when Mom...couldn't anymore." She had always thought of my well fare before her own. I couldn't be angry at her for her concern.

"Just don't grow up too fast, okay," she teased. "Next thing I know you're going to get married without me knowing."

I giggled. The mere mention of marriage was ludicrous. "I need to have a boyfriend first, don't you think," I bantered back. My heart felt lighter as if a burden was lifted. "I could never have a boyfriend and not tell you."

I thought for a moment wondering if I should tell her a secret that I've been hiding from her for months. Something I held back in fear of her anger and disappointment. But courage failed me so I kept silent.

"But promise me one thing."

"Anything Katniss," I swore.

"Peeta and I will help you train. I will train you with my bow and arrow and Peeta will help you with the spear. He has more experience with hand to hand combat."

"Thank you," I shrieked in excitement.

"Now hold on," Peeta started.

"What?"

"I have a condition as well." Oh dear sassafras. _Not again._

"Not you too," I whined. "What now?"

"Don't _what now_ me?" he chuckled. "I'll help you train like Katniss said, but my condition is that...you don't do anything reckless. Don't jump into a fight that you can avoid. You're sister and I can take of ourselves."

"Peeta! What if you need help?"

"We will train you to defend yourself." He emphasized _defend_ in his sentence. "Katniss and I will protect each other and it goes without saying that we will both protect you. No matter what. I'm well aware that you can protect yourself." Katniss harrumphed but ignored her jab. "You're the most important person in the world to her. She's scared for you just like I am."

"I'm not a baby anymore. Why-"

"I didn't say that nor implied it," Katniss justified herself.

"What Katniss and I are trying to prevent is you getting hurt but most of all is you killing someone. What happens to you after you've taken a life. You're a healer foremost, Prim. It's not a feeling you want to live and carry for the rest of your life. But realistically, it is best that you know how to take of yourself in a fight. However, you will not do things on your own and take matters in your own hands. We are a team. We protect and depend on each other. Right, Katniss?"

She mumbled something that I couldn't hear. "What did you say?" Peeta asked.

"Nothing, nothing," she answered back, her face downward looking at the ground as something interesting was happening.

"Peeta, I don't know if I can make that promise," I admitted. How could anyone be sure of your future actions or reactions.

"I'm not saying that if something happens you can't help. I'm just saying that if anything does happen, you defend yourself first, foremost. You take care of you. You...stay alive."

"But that sounds...selfish and cowardly. Like I would take the coward's way out if something happened to either one of you," I surmised.

"It's not cowardly, but self preservation," Katniss explained. "Prim, please understand. You have every right to come with us as someone pointed out to me. You are your own person. And I can't...deny you the chance to grow up, that things and situations will happen."

"In other words, what Katniss is trying to say is, who are we to deny you life experiences. Living is about experiencing good and bad things whether we want them or not."

"I agree to train you because you can't be defenseless out here in the woods. So I agreed but only if you agree with Peeta's conditions," she reiterated. I turned to Peeta his face stern as if he adopted a role as my older brother now that he was dating my sister. It just doesn't seem fair that they were both ganging up on me.

"That is my condition, Prim. Take it or leave it," he demand. I held back my laughter because stern Peeta was a sight to behold. He was kind and sweet but acting as a disciplinarian didn't suit him. In the near future, I knew who would hold that title once they have children. It wouldn't be Peeta.

"Well, decide," Katniss said. "We don't have all day, you know."

This was getting old, but if it meant for me to learn how to defend myself, I agreed. But sometime soon, I knew I had to put my foot down.

So everyday Katniss and Peeta trained me a couple of hours a day when we weren't too tired from walking. It was difficult at first, Katniss was hard and focused when she trained me. Peeta was cautious but rigorous. Soon my delicate healer hands were no longer soft but calloused after days gripping a bow and spear. My bones ached but I felt alive and energized When it came to my hand to hand combat training, Katniss joined in learning how to duck and roll, and what to do if we was attacked from behind.

On one day of training, Peeta and Katniss wrestled for a few minutes. He taught her how to dodge an attacker if it ever came to point she was confronted with someone face to face when her bow and arrow was not at striking distance. He even taught her to use her bow like a spear as a last resort. It was fun watching Katniss getting annoyed with herself when she couldn't hold Peeta down while they were wrestling. He moved so graceful and smoothly evading and countering her every move.

"Argh," she whined. "Stop moving." Embarrassment, impatience and frustration was evident in her tone.

"That defeats the point, Katniss," he reminded her. "Look at my feet and you can tell how I will move, where my body is leaning towards." Ten amusing minutes later, Peeta was knocked on the ground as Katniss landed on top of his back pinning him to the floor with an arm behind him. He tapped the ground three times as a gesture of surrender. Katniss moved off and laid next to him. "See, you did it." His voice was raspy and soft. Air escaped through his mouth as his chest moved up and down. At first I thought he was having respiratory problem but that was not the case. He was breathless from their exercise.

She turned to her side as she bit her lower lip and her brows . "I...I didn't hurt you, did I?" Katniss worried. "I mean, I twisted your arm pretty hard."

"No Katniss, you did great," he complimented her. Katniss smiled widely as she held nothing back with pride and relief. For a moment, they were the only two people in the world as Peeta placed a loving hand on her cheek. Katniss's eyes were mesmerized as they locked into his. "I'm so proud of you."

With an audible sigh she leaned down, her sweaty and grimy forehead against his. Ewww, gross. Seconds or minutes lapsed as they both remained on the ground, face to face cocooned in their own world. I felt a sense of peace and love swirl between them making my heart melt at the sight of them.

"Ahem," I coughed minutes later as I noticed the sun dipping into the horizon, a gusty draft whipped around my heated neck. The air turned chilly suddenly making me shudder for another reason. "You two need a room? I can come back later if you need a few minutes of _alone time_. "

"Prim! That's not..." Katniss gasped, her olive skin cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Peeta's reaction was completely opposite as he chuckled, his eyes bright with wonder and joy.

"Katniss loooves Peeta. Peeta looooves Katniss," I teased back singing off tune to my love struck sister's dismay. "Their love soooo beautiful."

"Shut up," Katniss grumbled as she lifted herself off the ground. Since our journey, I noticed their behavior towards each other. They exchanged small touches here and there' Peeta's hand on the small of her back, their fingers almost touching as they walked along side each other. The way their eyes found each other no matter where we were. Peeta's soft voice as he spoke to her was always gentle and soothing for support and comfort but also strong and firm when they met with disagreement. He was never condescending nor placated her when she had a suggestion. He really listened and was attentive to her.

Soon after, Katniss fashioned another spear for Peeta and herself. "Always be on alert with your surroundings," Katniss advised. I watched her as she opened her mouth to say something but then closed it as if she changed her mind. She turned her head.

"Katniss?"

Her eyes were locked onto Peeta as he tried to build a fire after a long day of walking through a terrain of vegetation and overgrowth of trees and bushes. His hands were red from swinging his machete as he cut his way through it. They were raw and looked painful but he never once complained.

"Just remember who you are, Prim," she started. She took both of my hands examining the callouses. "These are healer's hands. I don't want you to forget it."

I finally understood why she objected to training me to fight. It wasn't because I was weak or incapable. She wanted to protect or rather preserve who I was as a healer. What it would mean to my psyche when or if I ever took a life even if was to protect Katniss, Peeta and myself. Would it change me fundamentally as how I saw myself when blood is spilled by my hands.

I swore to administer aid to the sick and injured. Training to fight went against everything I was taught as a healer. What would Mom say or how would she react if she knew what I had been doing these past few weeks? What would my Dad say? I cringed of their reactions at the scenarios dancing in my head. All of them not good with Mom crying and Dad yelling at Katniss for allowing it to happen.

With these thoughts jumbling in my head, I didn't heed Katniss's advice as a hand appeared before my face and it quickly cupped my mouth preventing me from yelling out to warn Peeta and Katniss.

* * *

 _ **AN: Two cliffhangers and no resolution to the last one? Sorry?**_

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. The next POV is Haymitch. Have a great weekend.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Haymitch's Dilemma

Chapter 3 – Haymitch's Dilemma

 _AN: Again, same mantra. Thank you for those who alerted, favored and wrote reviews for the last chapter. Can't tell you how much they mean to me. You guys are awesome. This chapter is Haymitch's POV and rated **R** for strong language. There will be a M ratings in future chapters. THG belongs to Suzanne Collins and any mistakes found are mine. _

_Happy reading!_

* * *

 **Haymitch POV –**

 _I need a fucking drink._ The words reverberated in my head like a carousel going round and round until you felt dizzy from the repetitive motion. My tongue felt like sandpaper and the explosions between my eyes made me just want to fall asleep all day if only my conscience would let me. My hands and body shook accompanied with nausea and vomiting at the most inconvenient times. Not there was anything to spew since I hadn't had an appetite in weeks since the start of my sobriety.

 _Fucking Peeta Mellark._ I had never stuck my neck out for anyone not since Snow killed and murdered my entire family. So why Peeta? There wasn't really any logical reason for it. But somehow I felt responsible and maybe a bit guilty for what happened to the baker's son. Peeta was Jimmy's boy, the youngest who had the unfortunate luck to be targeted by the Head Peacekeeper of District 12 and whipped. Then his sentence recorded on Mockingjay's video. Who knew how six seconds would affect him and his family with such devastation and tragic results. And the ultimate ' _kicked in the teeth while your down and out'_ scenario—to be reaped alongside his new girlfriend's little sister. If I were Peeta, I'd be a raving drunk at the tender age of 17. He had lost one brother and now his father and brother were infected from the virus that ravaged the district. God help me if something else happened. District 12 has still yet to recover from the bombing and Mutt attacks which led to the virus outbreak.

Then, to make matter worse, Peeta ran away from the rebel base camp where he was in hiding and was safe from President Snow and his peacekeepers after basically rescuing Katniss and himself from the Hunger Games. Argh! And he took Prim with them?

 _What the fuck were you thinking, Peeta?_ I shouted to no one in particular when I heard the news. He, Katniss and her little sister, Primrose had escaped in the middle of the night to run off in hopes to what? Walk all the way to District 12? Really? Again, _what you were you thinking, Peeta Mellark?_

Garrett had suggested that I shouldn't inform Jimmy but how could I not? I hated secrets. Keeping secrets had consequences. Garrett's life was entrenched in secrecy from the moment he signed on to become Mockingjay. I accepted that some secrets needed to be hidden but this was not one of them.

* * *

" _I meant no ill will in keeping Peeta's situation a secret from Jimmy," Garrett explained. "He was...so happy to have him safe from the games. I didn't want to add more grief or stress with Rye getting sick. How much more do you think he can handle if he found out that Peeta is out there. Trying to get home back to 12. It's bad enough that Katniss and Prim are with him as well."_

" _I don't think you give Jimmy much credit," I returned. "I mean, look who he was married to and for so long," I meant to tease or joke, but the truth of the matter was that Jimmy had to have some strength in character, to survived living with his volatile and abusive wife. It was no secret what she did to those boys while Jimmy stood by and let it happened._

* * *

" _He lived for his boys; that was what kept him going. We can't keep this from him. What are you going to say if...something happens to Peeta?"_

" _Jimmy's going through so much already. Do you think he'll feel any better knowing that Peeta is on the run? Why make matters worse for him?" Garrett defended himself._

" _I get that you're trying to spare him any more stress and pain, but it's not right, Garrett." He shook his head in disagreement._

" _You're..." I chose my words carefully. "You're relationship with Jimmy is...tenuous. It's been strained since you released the video. And I know you did it with good intentions but-"_

" _I know, I know, Haymitch," he breathed through his gritted teeth. "But what's done is done."_

* * *

Unfortunately it was my unlucky duty to inform Jimmy the bad news. I pinched the bridge of my nose and held my head upward. "I need a fucking bottle of whiskey," I said soon after I told Jimmy about Peeta. And of course, his fatherly reaction was beyond rage. I read through his fury, it disguised his true feeling. He was scared for Peeta as I feared for his life as well. Peeta was not a killer. He wasn't a hunter like Katniss but after he confessed of killing two peacekeepers in the woods and watched him kill Cato, I knew he reacted on instinct. Killing was against his nature but when cornered he protected those he loved and act accordingly.

" _What? Haymitch, what the hell?" Jimmy seethed, his eyes bulged and teeth gnashed against each other. "Why would he..." He closed his eyes, a hand on his chest as though he was trying to calm himself. Jimmy's fair complexion was now deathly white due to the virus. A ring of purple surround his eye sockets making him appear ghastly. Rye was the same as well as I remembered the last time I saw him._

" _Why?" His next outburst was tainted with sorrow. "I...he was out, Haymitch. He survived this long after everything he's been through. Why? Why would he jeopardize his life by coming here? And why would he allow Katniss to go with him? And Prim? She's alive?"_

 _I nodded my head. Words failed me. It wasn't my secret to tell of Prim's rescue. Keeping her a secret was necessary—to keep her safe. Only a handful knew she was still alive._

* * *

" _Why, why? Jimmy repeated over and over._

 _My brows furrowed. Did he really expected me to answer that? "Why would you think, Jimmy?" I wondered if his illness affected his mind. Indeed, why would Peeta risk his life to return to District 12? It was really a rhetorical question if you thought about it. His whole family and life was still here. Did Jimmy really thought that a virus would deter Peeta from returning to the only home he's known? That he would stay away from his family? And Katniss following him? If Peeta left, she was sure to follow._

" _Jimmy," I started. "If you don't know your boy by now..." I shrugged my shoulders._

" _I know, Haymitch, I know," he admitted. "A part of me, a small part of me is happy that he wants to come home but...he's still in danger. And if President Snow ever found out that...he's out there?"_

 _I perished the thought. So it wasn't surprising that a reward was on Peeta's head, both for Katniss and himself. Jimmy knew this. It was one of the reason why he was livid._

" _I think by now, you know that he can take care of himself. He has been for a while now. Even before he hooked up with Garrett's girl." Jimmy smiled, his big toothy grin filled his face causing his demeanor to shift dramatically._

" _I never thought it would happen, you know," he admitted. "It broke my heart that for the longest time, I was sure it would never happen. That Peeta was longing for a dream that would never come to true."_

" _He's got the Mellark charm that's for sure," I teased him. "Who could resist your boys? With Peeta? With those baby blue eyes and wavy blond hair. Sheesh, I've seen the affects of his good looks and charm with the women folk both young and old."_

" _Katniss did for while, you know. She resisted him and broke his heart."_

 _I leaned down. "Don't tell Garrett but even if she had thousand lifetimes, she never would deserve him." It wasn;t that I disapproved of Katniss, but the fact she did break his heart and was prone to acting without thinking about the consequences. She was hardly feminine or charming. Why would any young man be attracted to that?_

" _What can I do, Mitch?" he inquired. "Is there anything being done to find him? I want him home but not like this, not right now with..." The light in his eyes dwindled each passing day. He watched Rye grew sicker and sicker. His illness incapacitated him faster than the rest of the citizens in District 12. For some reason, Rye affliction was different._

" _I'm not really sure what's Garrett's doing or if he's doing anything at all," I confessed as I didn't want to assume anything was being done about his wayward boy._

" _Please tell the Mockingjay that I need to talk to him," Jimmy said. I didn't like the look in his eyes. The request was made politely but his tone was tinged sarcasm and derision._

* * *

Much to my dismay, I wasn't surprised when I found out what happened between Garrett and Jimmy. The confrontation that was bound to happen after their children had been reaped. For months their friendship had been tentatively tested. It was wrong of Garrett to have used Peeta even if his intentions was honorable. It didn't helped that Peeta had fallen for Katniss, the Mockingjay's eldest daughter. Once that relationship was solidified, it was as if their fate was sealed. Things and traumatic events kept happening like a wall of dominoes crashing into each other with nothing to stop it from toppling. My worst fear was realized, Peeta and Katniss were reaped.

For two weeks I had watched their relationship grow. What I witnessed I had never seen or experienced before. Even with my cynical and bitter view of the world, I acknowledged that their love for each other was genuine, and true even at their young age. The bond between them was strong like immovable mountains that weathered by rain, lighting and the harsh sun. Nothing severed them, not Snow, Gale and every circumstance that they faced since getting together. I admired their resilience yet at the same time I didn't envy them either.

I have thought that once they were out of the arena, they were safe from Snow, never to venture far from the camp, but no... _what was Peeta thinking?_ Again, the mantra circled in my mind trying to find answers to a question that only he could supply once I get his scrawny neck in my presence. _Damn Peeta Mellark!_ His actions broke his father's heart even if it was for good intentions.

Jimmy had never wanted his boys to be involved with the rebellion, but he should have known better. Graham was prepared to join even against his father's objections. But he never acted because of his wife and child. Rye was on the fence. Peeta had shown no interest. So after he was reaped then saved from the arena, Jimmy never anticipated or expected Peeta to be involved. But it all changed. It had to once his youngest discovered Mockingjay's identity. How could it not changed after discovering that his girlfriend was related to the famous Mockingjay.

Someone knocked on my door. It wasn't past curfew yet but a visiting at this time did surprise. No one ventured to the Victor Village. I was amazed that it survived the fire bombs and mutt attacks, but then no one lived there but me, the harmless, drunkard victor of District 12.

Anyway, I wasn't home at the time so...

I yanked my front door opened to reveal a grim looking commander from District 13, Boggs was his name. "Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Abernathy," he started, his fingers wrapped around his rifle. From behind him stood four soldiers dressed in black while the rebels wore their own clothes. Not everyone was issued District 13's famous all black uniform. It was fine with me as I could tell the difference from Mockingjay's to Coin's military army.

"Please, don't stand on ceremony, Boggs. I think after all this time and our circumstance you can call me Haymitch. Preferably," I stated. I waved my hand backwards, welcoming him to my abode. "My home is...just home." I led the young man to my clean living room. It was obvious that Peeta was the culprit of my stark and organized home. Every stick of furniture, curtain and rug was cleaned, not a dust mote in sight and my kitchen sorted. Even the liquor cabinet was dusted and organized. Did I mentioned that he made a good cleaning person when he hid in my home months ago? At first he started in my guestroom then made himself at home by cleaning the rest of the house without my knowledge. I was too much in a drunken state to have appreciated his efforts and his gesture. For a long time after I sobered up, I didn't for the life of me figured out who cleaned my home. Then by process of elimination I knew it was Peeta.

I sat down on the nearest armchair. "Well, what brings you here," I directed at him, not standing on ceremony.

"Sir." I coughed at his opening remark. Boggs sighed, "Haymitch, I just came from the Mellark Bakery." Suddenly my attention was diverted from nonchalance to concern. "Mr. Mellark is afraid that his son, Rye has..."

"What?"

"His son has disappeared." For a moment I thought I heard him said that Rye disappeared. Was my hearing playing tricks on me? He wasn't kidding or making some sort of joke. It was real since Boggs would never kid or make joke of something like that.

"Wait!" I raised my hand and shook my head. "Did you just say that Rye has disappeared?" Boggs remained quiet as if he waited for the news to sink in my mind. "Oh fucking, shit," I blurted.

"Mr. Mellark informed me that he thought Rye went off quarantined to visit his wife and nephew, so I sent someone to fetch him. He wasn't there."

After Boggs's visit, my first thought was to visit Delly and her family. I had to make sure she didn't know his whereabouts, that Rye hid from his father to be with his wife after being separated from her for weeks. At the Cartwright, she was distraught and inconsolable when she was informed of Rye's disappearance. For close to an hour, I looked for him alone, not needing company to join in my search. All around the Merchant township I searched for him, places he could hide or wandered since his mind was affected by the virus. Rye mixed events, people and times that he often wasn't sure what was happening to him. I visited his school and the butcher shop where his brother Graham once lived and worked. Then for no apparent reason, my feet led me to the cemetery where I found Madge Undersee sitting next to her family's grave site.

At first I didn't recognized her as she was hidden by the dark night, the moon illuminated the graveyard giving the place an eerie yet peaceful ambiance. Cold slabs of stones marked where the dead rested amidst the turmoil that devastated the district. Thousands were cremated not too far from here. Madge herself looked mournful underneath the pale moonlight. I knew how she felt as I too lost my family, all of them murdered or suspiciously taken from me. I thought of Maysilee as I stared at Madge for a few seconds. Their similar physicality was uncanny as if Madge was the daughter not the niece of my former tribute partner. I almost called out her name instead of Madge's moniker. That would have been beyond humiliating and embarrassing.

But then I remembered this wasn't about me or Madge. I had to stop feeling sorry for myself.

"Madge?" I addressed her. "What the hell are you doing here alone? Do you have any idea what time it is?" It was a bit cold and chilly outside. In my haste to find Rye I only wore a shirt and pants, exiting my home without a proper jacket. However, I was too concerned to worry about my state of improper attire.

"I could say the same thing to you, sir," she returned. It was oddly comforting finding her in the cemetery.

"Stop with the 'sir' shit," I cringed when Madge addressed me as sir or when Boggs called me mister. _Man, I'm getting old._ "Just Haymitch will do." She nodded. "You don't by any chance happened to have seen Rye?"

"What?" Madge returned. "Rye? What you do mean?" Her perfectly trimmed brows furrowed, two lines formed between them.

"He snuck out of the house," I informed her. "His dad went to check up on him about an hour ago. He wasn't in his room. I thought maybe he went to see Delly, but she hasn't seen him either."

"You mean to tell me, he's out here somewhere...walking around? He's still sick." _Well, duh, I knew that._

"I could use your help," I said. "When I found out, I just ran out the house. I've looked everywhere, places he could have visited." I looked at the dark sky, not a single cloud hovered above us. "We have to find him soon. Too much exposure in this weather and his weakened state will give him pneumonia."

"Does Delly know he's...missing," she queried.

I nodded my head. "I want to look for him and get his sorry ass home." I sighed. _Him and his dumbass little brother who was causing me grief._ The ache in my chest resurfaced. It had appeared when I handled Peeta's questioning the first time and had resided there ever since. I didn't know what it was that caused me to intercede in Jimmy's behalf. Peeta was not in anyway related to me. Did I somehow saw myself in him? When Peeta and Katniss were rescued the ache lifted filling me with relief and joy. I thought my worries were over. Now, it's about Rye. _Those Mellark boys were trying to kill me._ I shouldn't care but I did!

For another hour Madge and I searched every building and place that Rye could have stumbled to. At first, I wondered it was a good idea to have Madge accompany me. I mean, she was still the mayor's daughter in my eyes, despite being an orphaned young woman who was alone in the world just like I was. Was it wise of me to have involved her? She was still grieving the loss of her family but I knew that Rye had become a good friend and companion while they prepped District 12 for a possible attack. She would have wanted to help, right?

"Do you think Rye wandered beyond the fence?" Madge disrupted my thoughts. Before me was not a grieving young girl who had lost her whole family. She held her rifle like a veteran, ready to fire at any notice. Her usual soft features, crystal blue eyes like Peeta, and flaxen gold hair was tied in a pony tail. She looked hardened after mere few months after the attack . Her weeks of training toughened not only her exterior but her personality as well.

"Fuck, I hope not," I said without watching my words. Those who wondered off the perimeter tried to leave the district. Boggs had reported that the few who left was either killed by wild animals or succumbed to the virus leaving them dead and mauled in the woods. But with Rye's state of mind, would he try to leave the district? And what if he did? Would I find pieces of him left behind from being ravaged by both the virus and an animal he encountered. I really, really hoped not. How much more could Jimmy's family endure if they had lost Rye too?

We continued to search for another half hour when suddenly I saw movement not too far from the edge of the Seam. Why we decided to look there? I wasn't sure but my instinct and feet led me there with no apparent reason. Rye wouldn't go there since it was mostly destroyed by the bombs, more than half the homes were inhabitable. The stench of ash and dead flesh still floated in the air.

"Did you see that?" I questioned Madge as she stood next to me. "I think I saw something over there."

"What did you see?"

"I think I saw someone," I answered, my throat parched and mouth dry from inhaling ash and soot. Madge suffered the affliction as she cupped a hand over her mouth and nose. Her eyes gleamed in the darkness. Were there tears in hers?

"No one should be here." I nodded in agreement. Without a single word, I walked toward the area where I thought I saw movement as Madge followed close behind me. Suddenly, someone appeared. "Hey, stop."

"Oh shit, who is that?" Madge inquired, her rifle poised to fire as she aimed it at the intruder. "Stop or I'll shoot."

"Stop!" I demanded. "He's running."

Madge and I tracked the stranger as he ran. My heart beat hard on my chest, the cadence ringing in my ears like a bell toll. Air escaped through my mouth, heaving hard and heavy as I'm feeling my age and weight burdening my breathing. I looked to Madge who barely looked winded. I hoped it was Rye but I couldn't tell as it wore a dark cap on its head. He was quick on his feet, his steps quiet as he scurried ahead of us.

"If that's Rye, I'm fucking going to kill him," Madge threatened as we stopped abruptly. "I'm going to kill him, then shoot him for making me worry about him."

"Take a number," I added.

"What are you two doing here?" Boggs appeared out of nowhere. Two other soldiers flanked him wearing some sort of weird dark glasses.

"Fucking hell, Boggs. You scared the shit out of me," I blubbered like a child caught for sneaking out of the house.

"Shit, sir," Madge blurted as she quickly turned and aimed her rifle at him. "Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to curse at you." She lowered her weapon.

"No, harm done, soldier," he said as cocked his own rifle upward, resting the butt of the rifle on the crook of his arm. "You still haven't answered my question. You do know it's way past curfew?"

"Sorry, I left my watch at home," I snickered. Boggs ignored my jab.

"We saw someone at the Seam and followed him here," Madge informed him like a good soldier.  
"But I think we lost him."

"Did you get a good look at the intruder?" He removed a black box from his belt and pointed it in a circular motion.

I nodded my head as I waited for my breath and heart to calm down. "He was too far away and he wore a cap on his head, I think," Madge reported. I narrowed my eyes at the commanding officer from District 13. He didn't seemed surprised or questioned us. "I don't think it's Rye. He wouldn't run off like that."

"I have several patrols looking for him," Boggs said. "So far we have nothing." He didn't looked concerned. His nonchalant behavior bothered me.

"Could he have run off beyond the electric fence?" Madge continued. Since the attacks, it was Coin who implemented the electrical fence protocol to prevent people from leaving once we learned that others had tried. Hence, 8 o'clock curfew was re-executed. No one was allowed to outside after the appointed hour.

"How long have you known that there was an intruder in our district?"

Boggs' eyes grew round. _Gotta ya!_ "You knew?" Madge accused. "Why haven't we been told?"

"Not that it's any of your concern-"

"The hell it isn't," I argued. "You've known for how long, days? And you saw fit not to tell anyone?"

"I had direct order from President Coin-"

"I don't give a shit what she says," I seethed in anger. "She is not here. She is all comfy and safe in her underground hell hole. Your president wasn't here to witness the death and destruction of our home, people getting sick and dying. Burying our loved ones in a mass grave and to burn their bodies so the virus won't spread."

"Haymitch-" Madge sounded.

"Your people are safe, you are not infected. This is my home."

"Sir, I completely understand your-"

"You understand nothing. We are on our own. We're isolated from the rest of Panem, not enough food to feed us, not enough shelter." My heart raced faster, heat rose from my neck. "So don't stand there telling me you understand. And now you are keeping secrets from us. Does Mockingjay know?"

Boggs remained quiet only confirming my suspicions. "Great, great," I said in disgust as I threw both hands in the air. "Why didn't-"

"It was my idea, Abernathy," Boggs stated, his face neutral revealing nothing, remorse, guilt or shame. "Listen, you have so much going on right now. Mockingjay is barely recovering from the virus. I felt...i thought it would be prudent to not inform him as to not compile to his worries."

"That's a load of bullshit," I spewed my disdain.

"I"m sorry if what I've done has offended you, but I'm doing my job. A job that I do very well," Boggs explained. "I had no intention of 'keeping a secret' from Mockingjay, just hoping to take care of a situation I am capable of handling on my own-"

"Regardless of your good intentions, I don't know you well enough to trust you," I admitted. I didn't trust these people who hid themselves for decades. Only to appear once Mockingjay had rallied the districts to join him. There was a power play being developed and I didn't know if it was Mockingjay versus Snow or Coin. She had to have her own agenda. And my concern was where Mockingjay fitted in. In hindsight, was it smart of me to have admitted that I didn't trust them. Should I have reveal my opposition to Coin as a leader and my distrust in District 13 as a whole.

"I don't blame you if you feel that way but...as I said, I was not trying to undermine Mockingjay in any way. But orders are orders and I take full responsibility for not telling you about our _intruder._ "

Beside me, Madge stood silent but alert, but I could tell she was paying attention. She was after all the former mayor's daughter. This was her home as well. "You are here in my home, Boggs. I do appreciate your protection and help, but I will remind you that you follow orders from Mockingjay when you are here. The deal is that District 13 is in no way to interfere with Mockingjay's plans, his order or his soldiers. Panem doesn't know about you, Coin or District 13 existence. "

"I stand corrected," Boggs said. I didn't know him well enough to ascertain whether he was just appeasing me or if he took me seriously. I hoped for the latter. "The only information I can tell you about our intruder is that he will be handled once he is caught."

"Great," I said under my breath. "First Rye not this."

"I cannot stop you from looking for the Mellark boy, but as for the intruder? You leave that to us."

I nodded my head. What else more could I do? I wasn't sure Madge was equipped or ready for a confrontation. Sure, she trained for weeks but training was not the same as experiencing first hand combat. I recalled Peeta's encounter in the woods. Weeks later, he had nightmares and his time in the Capitol compounded to his trauma. Then to be reaped a few weeks later.

Boggs saluted us and went on his merry way. But first he swore, "I'll let Mockingjay know of our situation. I promise to share my information once this...intruder is caught. I will deal with him myself."

"I just need to know that I can trust you, Boggs. I understand you have orders to follow, but so do I. I'm trying to protect my people in District 12 and that also includes the people from District 13 who are assigned here."

As soon as a cure was discovered for the virus, Mockingjay declared that those who were well enough to travel would be led to another camp, far from the ruins of District 12's township. Our former homes and businesses were unsalvageable. We needed to rebuild but was told that we had to wait for months until the virus was eradicated by chemical cleansing. Many of the townspeople wanted to stay, to rebuild but we had no resource for rebuilding.

Thus, a scouting group left after the attack to come back weeks later. They had found a perfect place with water and an area that provided shelter from the summer heat and humidity. I didn't know when this mass exodus would happen, but it need to occur soon.

Another hour later at half past 2 in the morning, Madge announced. "I think we need to stop looking. I have no idea where Rye could be. We could be walking all night and still miss him. There isn't that many places to hide. We should have found him by now...that's if he didn't cross the fence before curfew. If he did..." She couldn't finish her sentence. The implication didn't bode well with me either.

I agreed that we needed to stop our search. I was tired, cranky and needed sleep. "Maybe he went home." I prayed and hoped that he did. I turned to Madge, "Thank you for your help, Madge."

"No need to thank me, I wanted to help," she sighed. "Rye is...my friend too. I know Delly will be beside herself if something happened to him. I just wished we found him."

We parted ways, but before she left I asked. "Where are you staying, Madge?"

She stared at me as if I grown horns on head. "Home." I had forgotten that her house was not destroyed.

"All by yourself?" I cringed at the thought of her home, alone in house where her family died. The house maybe empty with her residing on her own, but memories or ghosts lived with her. It was not a good place to return to. It was not a good time to be alone. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why don't you stay with Delly and her family?" I suggested.

"I don't want to impose...I'm okay at my house by myself." I should known better than to get involved. Though Madge had put up a brave front, she was...still grieving. Tears brimmed her eyes as she bit her lower lip.

"Listen, Delly is...was in a state when I left her. I think...that she needs a friend for support. You shouldn't be by yourself. It's not a good time to be holed up in your house after..." Whatever strength or false bravado she maintained broke as tears tracked down her cheeks. "Hey, shit. I'm sorry Madge. Geez." She wiped her nose with back of her hand.

"Do you think that Delly's family would mind if I..." A watery sob escaped her throat.

"Hey, I think it's a great idea that you stay with them for a while," I recommended. "You both can keep each other company and...you know what?"

"What?" Madge was clearly distraught over her family and she needed to be around people and not in a big empty house. One of my biggest regret was isolating myself when my family was systematically murdered, one by one. I spent years of alone, angry at the world and pushing away good people. People like Jimmy, Heath and Garrett who were my friends before I was reaped. I pushed them away not just to protect them but also myself.

"You can watch over Delly and her family until we find Rye, right? I mean, he would want you to help them." I had ulterior motive for sending Madge over to the Cartwrights. Call me cowardly but, she would be the one to break the news—that Rye was still missing. And I knew that Jimmy had planned to stay with them until he was found.

The next morning the heat from the sun warmed my face as a ray of sunlight filtered through my curtains. Though the sun gently greeted me it also blinded me as I attempted to open my eyes. I didn't recall how I got home but I obviously did as I was uncomfortably sprawled on my lumpy couch face down. Besides being blinded, I had a crick in my neck from my head hanging of the edge of the sofa. Dried drool trailed down my chin to my neck. My clothes reeked from sweating all yesterday. For a second or two I was disoriented. Then memories from last night crashed in my mind.

Suddenly, the aroma of fresh bread assaulted my nose alerting my other senses. I heard movement coming from my kitchen. I blinked twice wondering if I was imaging it. Curious and wary, I picked up a long kitchen knife I hid underneath the sofa cushions. I was surprised it was still there knowing that Peeta had once organized the room. "Rye," I called out. It was irrational thinking it was him but after 4 hours of sleep and no drink in months my mind wasn't exactly in a rational state of awareness. Maybe it was just hopeful thinking on my part. "If that's you Rye, I'm going to kick your proverbial ass to District 1 for running off and scaring your Dad and Delly."

No sound responded back. I crept to my kitchen ready to strike when I found Jimmy elbow deep in flour, his face smeared with the white ingredient and curly hair tousled as if he just got out of bed. The purple marks under his eyes were deep and large. "Fucking damnit, Jimmy. What are you doing in my kitchen?" I said with a little heat. I wasn't really upset but curious as to why he was in my kitchen at...6:30 in the morning. I rubbed my belly and opened my mouth to release a loud yawn.

"I couldn't sleep," he said as if that was enough of an explanation.

"So...you thought what? You come over to my house and invade my kitchen to make...bread?" I looked over to my oven to find a bread already baking and several loaves plated on my dinner table. A pot of coffee percolated on my stove. The sight and smells made my kitchen for once felt like home.

"Rye...didn't come home last night. And Commander Boggs said that he might have crossed the electrical fence." He lifted his arm to wipe sweat that beaded his forehead. The weariness and exhaustion was apparent on his face. He looked as though he aged a decade since he gotten infected.

"Oh shit really?" I exclaimed. I knew it was a possibility but I hoped it wasn't the case.

"I"m sorry if I intruded but...I'm going to lose my mind if I don't occupy myself and staying at the bakery with Rye gone..." After my experience with my games and the life I led after becoming a Victor, nothing or no one mattered. I wasn't sympathetic to other's people's loss and trauma, but somehow Jimmy's plight—from Peeta being whipped to Rye's disappearance triggered something inside me. I hid for years behind alcohol and indifference. It wasn't because I didn't care but that I couldn't without endangering the people around me. I found out the hard and tragic way once my family was gone.

"I get it, Jimmy. It's okay. You can use my kitchen especially if you make bread," I countered as I tore one loaf and stuffed a piece into my mouth. It was still warm and soft as the texture melted on my tongue. "So did Boggs say what he planned to do next?"

"Yes, he said that he's taking a group beyond the fence to track down Rye if it's true that he crossed it," Jimmy informed me. Suddenly, he looked alert and focused as he finished kneading the dough he was working on. He quickly dropped it into a pan, sliced the center then popped it into the oven. "Boggs said that he's sending his men out around 7 this morning." With a purpose and swiftness I haven't seen from Jimmy in weeks, he washed his hands and untied an apron from his waist. _I had an apron? Where did that come from?_

I took another bite of the bread and swirled it around my mouth. After being intoxicated for years, the feeling of hunger was foreign to my body as it sought for hard liquor to sustained me. My stomach grumbled, pockets of gas danced in my belly. I still felt the dry mouth and explosions between my eyes from alcohol withdrawal but the feeling hunger compounded to my ailments. So I tried to relish the taste of perfectly baked fresh bread as it filled my belly. I was enjoying my early morning meal when Jimmy packed the other loaves into a duffel bag. He followed a canteen bottle and a three packets of wrapped dried meat into a compartment. "Um, Jimmy. Why are you packing that?" I inquired. "You going somewhere?" I had an idea but waited for him to confirm my suspicions.

Jimmy rubbed the back of him neck, reminding me of young version of himself but a bit shorter and leaner that his other two sons. The image of young Peeta raced in my mind then Rye, his missing older brother surfaced. "I'm going to join Boggs and his team when they go out this morning to look for Rye beyond the fence." I opened my mouth to object but held back my opposition. Arguing with him was pointless. If Jimmy wanted to look for Rye, there was no stopping him.

"Why don't you hold up for a half and hour and I'll join you," I suggested. I knew the outcome of Jimmy wanting to look for Rye. Commander Boggs would not be pleased for him to join the search party. Jimmy was after all a civilian with no proper training. "Give me time to get a quick shower and change of clothes, yeah?"

Jimmy looked surprised as he knew me as well enough to know that I would have discouraged him to go, but the situation has changed—one dead son, the other with a target on his back and Rye missing. Who was I to argue and discourage him to participate in the search party to look for his son?

Thirty five minutes later, we arrived at the fence. Boggs didn't looked pleased as he noticed that we were both packed for traveling. To my surprise Madge was present, a duffel bag latched on her back with her rifle grasped in her hands. She didn't look like the mayor's daughter anymore. That persona was long dead with the rest of her family. "And where do you think you two are going?" Boggs questioned as we approached him. Three groups of four men and women congregated around him.

"I'm going," Jimmy said in a firm tone. "My son, you suspect is out there. If you think you're going to go without me? You're wrong and you can't stop me." Boggs turned his gaze to me. "He's sick, delirious and has been having delusions. Do you honestly think he'll respond to you? He barely remembers what day it is let alone what happening around him."

I shrugged my shoulders. "He's got a point," I stated. "You can't blame him for wanting to join you. That's his son out there alone and probably confused right now."

"That is why I asked soldier Undersee to join us," Boggs said. "They are friends."

"I volunteered," Madge added. "If he is confused and sick, I want to be there for him."

"And you're letting her go? I'm his father, I'm going," Jimmy insisted. Though he was tall and muscular, he looked out of place standing next to the uniformed men and women around us.

Boggs sighed in resignation, "You may come but you will not interfere, understand?"

"All I want is to find my son, Commander, that's all," Jimmy replied. "You really don't need to come, Haymitch." I ignored him, my brows crinkled. _What? Really?_ _I didn't have to come?_ What would Peeta say to me had he found out that I didn't accompany his father looking for his lost brother. When did this become my concern and responsibility for that matter?

 _Fucking Jimmy Mellark._ My shoulders ached and I needed sleep. Hell, I needed fucking drink. However, I wasn't about to let him accompany them without me. "Where is Mockingjay?" Turning my back to him as I addressed Boggs.

"He's in video conference with President Coin?" he answered. "They are discussing the logistics of moving the rest of the citizens to the temporary base camp."

"Oh, and why aren't you-" Boggs wasn't present for the discussion of the evacuation? Shouldn't he since he was Coin's right hand when it came to military exchange?

"As I was informed of my duty, Mockingjay ordered me to look for young Mellark," he interjected. "He said that in no certain terms that my _only_ duty was to find him and bring him home. Until then I had no other order. And..."

"And?" I inquired, his hesitation and tone bothered me. After last night, I hoped he remembered about our conversation about secrets. We had no time for them if we intended to survive and fight alongside each other against Snow and the Capitol.

Boggs' eyes were blank as his lips formed a thin line, his demeanor gave nothing away. He was cool as ice. "And I was not to come back unless I know what has happened to him. I bring Rye Mellark home—dead or alive." He said the last sentence as he directed his eyes towards Jimmy. "Sorry but...that was his orders." Boggs raised his gloved hand preempting Jimmy's startled reaction and expected protestations. "No harm is going to happen to your son. My orders is to find him and bring him home to you."

"Dead or alive," Jimmy echoed swallowing a ball of saliva, a bead of sweat dripped from his forehead. There were smidges of flour dusting his clothes. His jacket looked billowy as if he lost so much weight. He really did look out of place, like a fish out of water as Finnick would say.

Without any warning Boggs turned to his men and raised his hand, a finger circled in motion. "Let's go. Spread out, keep your mics on silent. Only communicate when necessary and be alert. We still have drones to watch for." His soldiers dispersed and filed out of sight. "You two with her." He pointed to Jimmy, myself and then to Madge. 'Undersee, you take their lead. Make sure they keep up with us."

Curious I tapped on Boggs's shoulder. "So what happened last night?" I asked before he turned to join his men and start the search.

He sighed, "The situation has been handled." For the first time, I noticed Boggs, his slumped shoulders, his usual pressed clothing wrinkled and blood shot eyes. He didn't look like he slept well in days as well. His job was not easy, containing the citizens in District 12 who were quarantined while hunting down drones that tried to infiltrate the area since the attack. Also, it must be difficult to obey the commands from two leaders—Mockingjay and President Coin, but despite the dual leadership I knew where his loyalty stood. He was from District 13 so Coin could override Mockingjay's order when needed. I didn't envy his position.

"Meaning," I pressed as I wasn't about to let him put me off.

"Meaning," he repeated. "We have him in custody and Mockingjay will deal with him." His response was cryptic at best. I didn't press further since Rye was our priority. We needed to find him soon. At least the problem with the intruder was resolved.

I turned to the next task as hand, first Peeta was a concern now Rye. Why did I care so much?

 _Fucking Rye Mellark!_ When I get my hands on him, I'm... I closed my eyes for a few seconds and tried not to imagine the horrible visions that flashed in my mind. Dead or alive, Boggs said. It was too early to make any assumptions that were both tragic and hopeful. We had to find him! Find Rye then kill him for making me... I mean making his dad worry.

Boggs reached into a pocket on the side of his uniform pants. Nestled between his elongated fingers and palm was a small caliber gun made of black metal with a wood handle. With the point of the gun faced towards him, he extended it to Jimmy. "You need to protect yourself," he instructed him. Jimmy's eyes grew large as he stared at the weapon.

"Are you kidding me, Boggs," I protested. "You're giving him a gun really? Are you fucking kidding me. He's a baker. Do you actually-"

Shaking his head Jimmy interjected. "No, I can't. I won't..." He stepped back as he placed his left hand over his right, the he yanked both hands behind his back.

"Mellark! Take it," Boggs barked, his patience worn thin. Jimmy continued to shake his head.

"I don't know how to-"

"What do you mean you don't know how...Fine, I just thought that since your son Rye knew how to handle a rifle..." Suddenly, Jimmy unhitched the pack from his back. I hadn't noticed it at first but something metallic and long stuck out from the bag. He reached inside and pulled out a long steel rod. I think it was steel since the surface was shiny, metallic like. It gleamed in the sun. The object was old with short scratches and dents from years of wear and tear.

"What the...the hell is that, Jimmy?" I inquired as he held the end in his hand. Wielding it like a bat, he swung it. The length was at least 15 inches long with both ends tapered.

 _Swoosh, swoosh._ Jimmy swung it back and forth. A sad smile on his face he said, "My family has had this for more than a hundred years. I had never used it since it's more of an heirloom of some sort."

"What is it?" Madge also questioned.

"It's a rolling pin," Jimmy answered. It was silent for a second or two after he answered. Then, his men and even Boggs burst into laughter. The moment broke the tension in the air as their rambunctious laughter was contagious even Madge joined in. "I can't wield a gun or knife but I know how to use this if I have to defend myself. Hey, it's not that funny, this thing can really hurt someone. Break bones and everything."

"You're fucking kidding me?" I blurted. Not that I doubted his ability to use the rolling pin but a metallic rolling pin, 15 inches long? Used as a weapon? I too chuckled at the vision of Jimmy wielding it to protect himself.

Then his next words stunned me into silence. "I haven't used it for years. I hid it after...Evelyn. She used it once...breaking... Um...after that I hid it," he confessed.

 _Shit._ Evelyn had used it on one of his boys. _Holy fucking shit._

Suddenly, it wasn't funny anymore. Boggs and his men looked puzzled, but to Madge and myself, we knew of the implications—why the metallic rolling pin Jimmy held was not a laughing matter. "Okay, Jimmy," I said without making any explanation and turned to the commander of District 13. "Let's go, Boggs. Daylight's a wasting." Jimmy replaced his weapon back on his bag, then followed Madge as she trailed after her commanding officer and his team. I took one big cleansing breath as I shook my head in disbelief and resignation.

 _Fucking Mellarks!_ They will be the death of me.

* * *

 ** _AN: I do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. As one reader pointed out there is so much POVs to write about not just Peeta and Katniss though my focus has always been on Peeta's. If the muti POVs are not your cup of tea, I advise not to read further or invest time in my stories. Thank you for those who have taken the time to read this chapter, please leave a review at your leisure. They are greatly appreciated. Next POV I hope to flesh out is Katniss and a bit of another minor character. That one I'll leave as a surprise._**

 ** _Have a great weekend._**


	4. Chapter 4 - Rebel vs Rebel

Chapter 4 – Rebel vs Rebel?

 _AN: Please accept my apologies for posting this chapter later than usual. I had hope to edit another POV and attached it to this chapter but thought to post just Katniss POV only so you can get a chapter to read before the end of this month. If I didn't, this would have been posted next week instead of today and the chapter 16K words long. That's a lot to read in one sitting and the editing—a nightmare. Lol_

 _Thank you to those who alerted, favored and posted a review. As for the usual disclaimer, The Hunger Games and main characters belong to Suzanne Collins. Any mistakes found are mine. Please read at your own risk since this story does have an M rating in future chapter. This chapter is rated_ _ **R**_ _for strong language. Happy reading._

* * *

 **Katniss POV –**

The first sensation I felt was pain, an ache on my lower back radiating to my hip and toward my knees. There was also a slight pressure pressed against my chest, something not hard but firm. A musky scent and lemon tickled my nose. I opened my mouth to taste something tangy and chalky filling my mouth. _Fuck,_ the word echoed in my mind as a sharp pain pierced my tailbone.

"Katniss?" Prim's soft and raspy voice alerted me punching me into consciousness.

"Fuck," I muttered loudly this time not being to stop myself from cursing.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" Her concerned tone forced me to bite my lower lip and opened my eyes.

"Um...don't move, Prim," I instructed as she leaned forward. The pressure on my chest lightened. Since leaving the camp, we were forced to sleep most nights up in a tree, tethered by a rope to insure us from falling. I didn't have any issues with Peeta. He and I slept well together but with Prim and me? It wasn't an issue but after months of sleeping that way, it was uncomfortable. Whenever by chance, we discovered a cave or hollow tree, we were able to sleep normally on the ground. Most nights I missed and longed for his embrace, his strong arms cradling me. I haven't slept well since we left the rebel base camp and I knew why. I wondered if Peeta suffered the same as I did missing the warmth and comfort we brought to each other when we slept. Thus, sleeping on the ground was not an option.

We had found out the hard way that doing so was dangerous.

"Sorry, but I think my butt is numb and my tailbone is sore," I admitted. Talking about it seemed to aggravate my affliction.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault," I said as I stretched my legs. Prim raised her arms and greeted the morning with a yawn and sigh.

"It isn't healthy for us to be sleeping tied to a tree, Katniss."

"Well, neither is waking up to find a mutt dog or wild animal munching on your leg or kidney," I retorted. One morning while sleeping on the ground, we were awakened to the cries in the night-sounds of wild dogs howling close to our camp site. The next thing we knew three canines appeared, red eyes and teeth bared with their incisors covered in blood. Their paws were large with sharp claws protruding from their furry feet. Even through the darkness of night I recognized dried blood matted their feet.

* * *

" _Peeta," I gasped in horror. I remained upright sitting on the ground with our sleeping bag half way covering me. He was closest to one of the larger canines as it slinked forward. Reaching blindly for my bow and arrows, I estimated the wild beast was at least 5' foot long and stood 3 1/2 foot tall standing on his hind legs. Their fur was matted with dirt and streaks of green from some plants or bushes. They smelled of blood , dirt and fecal matter as the pack snarled and growled at us. "_

" _Katniss, don't move," he commanded as he stood up. Didn't he just say 'don't move', yet he contradicted himself? In his right hand was a knife, metallic and long gripped tightly around the handle. Then my mind sought out for Prim._

 _Earlier I insisted that she slept up in the tree. The branches were not sturdy enough to accommodate two people so Peeta and I slept on the ground. She complained and grumbled for a few minutes about my decision._

" _Why can't I sleep you with you guys down on the ground?" she argued._

" _Because it's not safe for you—"_

" _Well it's not safe for you two either." she countered back. "Why do I have to be stuck up the tree by myself?" It was a good question but..._

 _Then I reminded Prim of her promise to do as I asked as she begged me to allow her to accompany us. She knew she lost that argument. I looked up to find that she was still fast asleep. Good. Well not good but her state of unconsciousness told me how tired she really was but never complained about it. It, being the miles we walked and traveled since we left the rebel compound._

 _I was still angry for her impulsive decision to follow us. I wanted to protect her from injury, danger or harm. But a part of me wondered who was I to deny her. Then my sisterly instinct and fear for her safety kicked in. So even as I accepted and forgave her for coming with us, I was still upset with her. I knew that my behavior towards Prim straddled between anger and concern. Thus, making me standoffish and impatient with both Peeta and Prim—the two most important people in my life. I was scared to lose them._

 _Along the way, I'dd catch both their heads together, conversing between themselves. I couldn't blame them for not involving me since I was impatient, surly and snapped to quickly at any provocation. I was given a wide berth, left alone so to speak during our travel. Their two blond heads huddled together each and every time I lost patience with one or both of them. I'm a horrible sister and girlfriend was my conclusion, but still I scowled and continued to be standoffish. Then, Prim was persistent in her need to arm herself with a weapon. My little duck wielding a knife or gun was impossible to imagine. She wasn't fit to defend herself in a fight._

" _Peeta, what are you-" The dog closest to Peeta snarled again, his mouth quivered revealing his teeth._

" _Shh...be quiet," he directed. "Shh...hey, good boy. What you doing up this late?" Huh?_

" _Peeta, that's not a domesticated dog who will obey your command." He leaned down towards his back pack. Opening the flap, he reached inside. The dog growled louder as another canine approached us from behind me. I nocked an arrow on my bow aiming for its throat. 'Please let my aim be true,' I said inwardly. 'Please be true, please be true.' While at the same time I prayed that Prim was still asleep._

" _Here doggy, doggy, you hungry boy?" Peeta singsonged. "I don't have enough dried turkey but you three can fight over it and leave us alone, okay?" Leave it to Peeta, who was brilliant with words to negotiate with a three wild dogs for our lives._

 _My anxiety and fear multiplied as all three canines eyed the dried meat in Peeta's hands. In comparison, the dried turkey was just a snack, the real meal was us two humans. We were dinner._

 _It was a cold night, yet a line of sweat dripped down my neck. The sensation of heat, cold and adrenaline awakened all my senses—their foul stench watered my eyes, my mouth dry and the sound of my heart beat drummed in my ears. Peeta seemed unaffected as he rose wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt and his pants with socks. His curly hair was tousled and matted on his head, he looked stone cold and hard as he braved the three dogs gnarling at him. Hand out with dried meat, he raised his knife. I stared at his hands, callouses formed from his years of kneading bread and lifting 100 lb bags of flour. Despite the callouses I was acquainted with those hands now armed with a knife. They were strong and gentle._

 _I reminisced the fleeting moments of privacy we shared earlier, we had snuggled together in one sleeping bag with Prim fast asleep up in the tree. It wasn't comfortable but our need to touch each other was great. I missed his kisses, I missed...Since making love to Peeta, a side of me was stirred and enflamed. It burned bright but tempered by fear, logic and logistics. I couldn't initiate any intimacy with Peeta, not with Prim along. But, Peeta found a way if only for a few minutes._

" _Katniss," he started, disrupting my inappropriate train of thought. "Move back and start climbing."_

" _What? What about you?" If he thought I would run and abandon him? I stood upright and backed towards the tree where Prim slept. A rope dangled from a branch which supported her. I eyed it quickly but then turned to Peeta._

" _We can't take all three," he continued. "You can probably get one and climb the tree. You can shoot the other one while I—" That was his plan? For me to shoot one while he fought the other two by himself?_

" _I'm not leaving you, ever," I promised. There was only one way that would part me from him, to inevitably separate us—death. I could never be parted from now. Now that I knew I loved him in the same way my Mom loved my Dad. That thought suddenly frightened and unnerved me._

" _You have Prim to take of," he reminded me. This, this was why I was anger at Prim—for putting herself in danger. If anything happened to her, the thought was unthinkable—my world would collapse. But if anything happened to me and Peeta? Who would take care of her out here? We were still far from home._

" _No," I hissed._

" _No? Katniss, climb the damn tree." His voice was hard and heated speaking in a tone he never used with me. He seemed angry._

" _No, you don't get to do that," I muttered back. His solution pissed me off. Who was he to tell me what to do? Especially his demand to have him deal with the dogs by himself. Before he could respond something dropped and pelted one of the canine on his head. It yelped for a second. Then it happened again striking the dog on it's back. It snarled angrily at us. "Hey, I...I didn't do anything to you." Great, I was conversing with the animal just like Peeta._

" _What is that?" Another object landed on the ground rolling to the end of the sleeping bag. It was a nut, oval shaped but had sharp pointy spikes on the skin. I had never seen the likes of it before. Prim thought it was an acorn, an acorn with spikes?_

 _I couldn't take my eyes off the dogs. "What?"_

" _Your sister is awake and throwing something at the dogs," he explained as he pointed a finger upwards. Before I could register in my mind what he said another nut dropped from the sky and landed between the eyes of the canine closest to me._

 _"Prim, stop," I demanded. "I know you're trying to help but you're only pissing them off." The dog nearest me was crouched low, ready to pounce. She continued to rain down the pointy acorns at the dogs. In reaction, the canines responded aggressively, snarling and growling louder at Peeta and me. "Prim, stop, stop." Meantime, Peeta stood behind me as we were back to back, he swung his knife in half circular motion. It was dark but not pitch dark as the moon illuminated above us, emitting ample light to see around us. High above us I thought I heard a buzzing sound, a hum that accompanied the crickets and other creatures of the night._

 _Suddenly, the other dog leapt towards Peeta. I turned and drew the arrow. It lodged underneath the jaw hitting the throat. The dog landed with a hard thud on the ground, it whimpered and writhed in pain struggling to breath. A stream of blood gushed from its' throat staining the ground. It was dark red, an unusual color for blood._

" _Katniss, Peeta!," Prim screamed, her voice echoed in the black inky night._

" _Stay put," I yelled back._

 _Then, a loud piercing sound filled the air. It was high pitched but not enough to aggravate us, but because of the acute hearing for most animals, it affected the wild dogs. I looked around trying to locate the source but couldn't find it. The wild dogs howled in anguish, shaking their large heads as if they were trying to shake it away. It was obviously painful to their auditory nerves. The sound blasted for at least two minutes long. Long enough to drive the animals mad, causing it to frantically scamper away from us._

 _I released a breath I didn't realized I was holding. Warm air escaping through my mouth formed a billowy cloud. My teeth rattled for a few seconds as I felt the crisp cold air around us. Relief, disbelief and joy filtered through me each replacing the other one by one until one settled churning in my belly—anger._

 _I turned to Peeta. "What was that?" He was puzzled but also relieved._

" _What was that?" I repeated. "What was that?" Without thinking, I shoved him hard on his chest causing him to stumble backwards as he landed on his delectable ass. 'Stop thinking about his ass and focus.' Fear and uncontrollable anger fueled me that I assaulted Peeta without thinking. He didn't deserve my anger but I couldn't help myself._

" _What?" He had the audacity to look pissed and confused. Prim was on the ground, hair dishevel but otherwise safe and unharmed. She stood on her socked feet, arms wrapped around her tiny waist._

" _Climb the damn tree, Katniss?" I reminded him of his words as he stood up and brushed dirt from his ass. "You fucking ordered me to climb the tree and leave you alone to deal with the dogs by yourself?" Weeks of feeling anger, fear, cold, hunger and frustration caught up to me. I knew who I really angry at but...Peeta took the brunt of my surliness._

 _I waited for Peeta to respond, fight back and argue with me. Thoughts warred in his mind, as I saw his emotions ran rampant—anger, confusion and wariness. He took two cleansing breathes, his fists clenched and opened twice before settling onto his lean waist. Peeta closed his eyes and looked down, dipping his head towards the floor._

" _Katniss-" Prim started._

" _You stay out of this, Prim. I will deal with you later." I threatened._

" _Don't be mad at Prim," Peeta said first, ignoring my question. He should be explaining himself not defending my sister who I had a bone to pick as well._

" _I'm not mad at Prim, I'm furious. With the both of you."_

" _Yeah, well that's obvious," Peeta snorted. He raised his hands and tilted his head. "I'm not going to argue with you, Katniss." I opened my mouth in shock. "It was a bad situation but..." I waited for him to finish as he took a breath. He was so beautiful, standing there with his hair a mess and clothes wrinkled. I never wanted anyone or anything to hurt him. My father, the Mockingjay and the Capitol had done enough damage both mentally and physically._

 _If anything happened to him or Prim and I stood by—and did nothing? It would kill me. So for him to suggest to turn and save myself when I wanted to be by his side, was misguided, noble and most stupidest thing he could say to me. 'So tell him,' a voice whispered in my head._

 _Not with Prim around to hear me and watch me fall apart in front of her. I had to stay strong. Peeta said something that I didn't catch._

" _What?" I insisted._

" _No one is going to get hurt or die because of me. I'm sick and tired of people getting hurt and..." I took two large steps towards him. Angry and defeated, I wrapped both my arms around him, encircling his neck as I clung to him tight feeling my heart beat so loud._

" _Damn you, you scared me to death," I sobbed, tears brimmed my eyes but I held them back. "Don't do that again."_

" _Katniss-"_

" _No, don't ever tell me to leave you. Ever. We, you, Prim and I stick together."_

" _I'm sorry, Katniss," he said, his voice soft as I felt his breath skim my neck. He held me for a few minutes until my heart stopped racing._

" _And you!" I addressed Prim. Her eyes bulged from her sockets. She reminded me of a doe caught in my line of sight._

" _What?" she defied, bracketing her hand on her hips. "What? I stayed up in the tree like you told me to," I snorted._

" _And the acorn?"_

" _Hmph, I was trying to help," she explained. "And since you won't let me have a weapon or train me, I had to improvise."_

* * *

Since that incident Prim requested to be trained. I resisted. There was no way my tender heart, kind sister would carry or use a weapon of any kind. Prim argued again that she needed to defend herself and also to help Peeta and me. Still, I refused. She persisted to asking me to train her every single day. It was twice a day at first until I yelled at her then it was once when she thought I was in a good mood. She even tried to get Peeta involved. I didn't budge. However Prim was stubborn but then so was I.

"You know," Peeta started. We were at a river bed, fishing for our meal. Prim was gathering berries and plants. She was at close proximity, never out of my line of sight. "We need to talk about it."

"Hm...what?" Fishing was the least thing I liked to do but game was rare in the area. Not a single pheasant or rabbit was around so I was relieved when we stumbled upon the river bank. Fishing was calming enough to give me a moment of peace, moments that I spent with Peeta. I tugged at my bow using it as a fishing pole. Peeta fashioned a pole for himself. I looked at my boyfriend for a few seconds. He didn't belong outdoors, surviving on berries, dried meat and small game.

"Prim. What she's been hounding you for days now."

"You mean weeks," I corrected him. My moment of contentment soured at the mere mention of Prim. I knew I was going to have this conversation with him. It was inevitable because Peeta cared and loved Prim too. "And my answer is still no."

"Katniss, when we decided to do this on our own...with no guide or help. We knew the risks. There are so many elements out here," he argued. I felt a small tug at the end of my bow. I was impatient and frustrated that I lost my catch.

"Damnit," I cursed at the fish that got away..

Peeta sighed, heavily as I knew he chose his words carefully.

"Exactly we decided. Just you and me," I pointed out. "Our plans to go home to District 12 did not include endangering my sister. She shouldn't be here."

"Katniss," he drew a breath through his mouth. "She's here now. Can you at least understand that she didn't want to be left behind, again."

"She was with my mom," I reasoned. "She was safe back at the camp."

"She wanted to be with you," Peeta bite back. "She wanted to be with her sister who she loves and wants to protect. You don't think she's scared each and every time you went out to the woods when you were hunting?"

"That's not the same, I had to or we would have starved. I knew those woods like the back of my hand. This is different and like you said there are unknown elements out here, animals and people who are a danger to us."

"Katniss, your not getting the point," he chided. "I mean...do you really want Prim to be...defenseless, not be able to take care of herself if something attack us?"

"I am not going to hand her a weapon. What if she gets hurt? I know Prim. She's like me, she'll rush into a situation to help us. I just..." The thought of her fighting, maybe even killing someone more than scared me. I didn't want her to feel guilty or have nightmares. The same nightmares that plagued my dreams. Killing to survive was one thing, but to take a life was a different matter. Experiences like that not only scarred the mind but the spirit as well.

"Katniss, she needs to defend herself," he noted.

"I don't want her to get hurt."

"Either way whether you train her or not, she'll get hurt. Are you going to wait for something bad to happen to her?" he surmised. "Let her find her way. Let her defend herself. I know you're scared she'll hurt herself but with you helping she'll have a better chance. I'll help you."

It was same argument Prim used on me. Round and round we argued. In the end, I delayed and avoided all conversation or attempts that Prim used to persuade me to train her. She was definitely an Everdeen as she never gave up.

I should have listened.

Weeks later we encountered a group that attacked us taking Prim hostage. I didn't believe in God so I prayed and bargained with any higher being who'd help or listen to me. I pleaded for a second chance to train Prim, teach her to protect herself. I'll listen the next time she requested or asked anything of me. I just wanted her to be safe again. My rage unfurled as the woman nicked Prim's neck with her knife. It was minute but she still injured Prim. I couldn't take any chances as she held Prim so closely, the knife's sharp edge pressed into her skin.

After,wards I was furious and relieved. Prim was safe. _Thank you, than you, thank you._ But my relief quickly turned to anger towards Peeta? He was another issue. He had a gun?

So many questions barreled in my mind— _where did he get the gun, why did he hide it from me? Why did he take it with him? Not that I would have disagreed but why didn't he tell me?_

It wasn't like Peeta to not explain or answer me but he didn't. There was a wariness about him like he was tired of my surly behavior and avoided any confrontations. Me, I'd face them head on, but at the same time was unsuccessful since words fail me when I'm angry. Since leaving the rebel compound we barely spoke to each other. Most times words weren't necessary between us. We were in tune to each in matters of survival. But he tried for Prim's sake.

Just as he tried to gently persuade me to train Prim. He was the go between Prim and me. So I shouldn't have been surprised when he brushed me off, not explain the presence of the gun, just like he avoided fighting with me after the wild dog incident. But still. Why did he kept it a secret? I admitted I've been surly and volatile since leaving the camp, focusing on our travel and our safety. I was on hunter mode 100%, not Peeta's girlfriend or Prim's sister.

So I relented and trained Prim with my bow and Peeta with his knife. He also fashioned a walking stick/spear which he used to help her train as well. For the first time, I watched my sister blossomed into a strong and confident young woman. She was only fourteen years old and yet she had experienced more than others near her age—to be reaped then survived and lived among rebel soldiers who treated her as an adult. Unlike me who still saw her as a young child that I took responsibility for at the age of 11.

During her training she was focused; serious of what we were teaching her. I didn't like it nor enjoyed watching her innocence fade. She used to see the world from the eyes of a child, then to become someone forced to see the ugliness of the people and environment around her. Mind you, living at the Seam was bleak, despairing and soul wrenching but the revelation of Mockingjay's identity. To discover that Garrett Everdeen, our kind hearted father was The Mockingjay, you couldn't help but grow older, cynical and harden in mind and spirit. I didn't want that for Prim nor for Peeta.

So I held back my objection and hid my despair as Peeta and I trained her. Logically they were right. She needed self defense lessons but a big part of me was sadden and disheartened of watching my baby sister fight, to one day take a life in order to survive. Would this change her, why would it not?

Unfortunately I knew that day would come.

After a long day of walking, we had covered at least 30 miles away. This was the most we had ever walked since leaving the compound. Peeta and I had set up camp while Prim searched around for nearby berries and plants, making sure she was never from my sight again.

"Peeta?" I called out to him as he layered a small pile of stick for a fire. Dinner consisted of rabbit and berries that Prim gathered earlier this morning. We were dirty, exhausted and hungry. Our bones ached and our spirit weary.

"Hmm..." he replied, his hand busy as was his thoughts. He didn't look up from his task when I addressed him as he meticulously laid each stick one layer on top of another in an organized fashion and with precision.

"It's been four months since we left camp and..." I was a loss for words. When we left the camp, in hindsight it was a horrible idea. But at the time, we were desperate to see our fathers and wanting to go home. As weeks passed and having encountered strangers who endangered Prim, I've almost reconsidered our decision to head back? But, it was too late to go back and we weren't about to give up either.

Concerned Peeta stopped his ministrations, "What's wrong?"

"Um...I wouldn't say anything about this but..." I turned my head to look for Prim, she picked leaves from a bush, too busy to notice us as I struggled with my thoughts and words.

"What? Katniss, what's wrong you're scaring me," he said. He stopped what he was doing and focused on me, making me more nervous and embarrassed.

"It's just that I wouldn't complain for myself but what I want to ask is for Prim," I babbled. Ordinarily this problem was something I never dared to tell Peeta but the situation was about Prim and for me as well...argh, just go on and say it.

"Katniss, what?" Peeta said, his eyes wide in panic.

"I'm...well...it's just that she...we need some things." I started.

"Things? You needs things, what kind of things," he sighed in relief. "Gosh I thought something was wrong with Prim, like she's sick or something." I smiled to myself. Peeta was worried about Prim,

"No, I'm sorry but this isn't easy and...its' very personal," I continued. This was truly embarrassing, considering that I took care of this personal issue for Prim and myself, Once Peeta and I had decided to leave for District 12, I had packed enough supplies for myself. And Prim who had never left the Seam would have never packed items as she had never left the Seam...How do I address this feminine problem to Peeta without embarrassing Prim and myself?

Before I could continue, Peeta stood up, his eyes past my shoulder. "Peeta?" He reached behind him pulling out the gun from his back. His demeanor and facial expression was hard and focused. I stood up and turned quickly to find that Prim was once again held hostage, a hand covering her mouth while an arm was wrapped around her waist. He was tall, taller than Peeta and myself as the stranger held Prim closely to him.

The sun was setting behind them so our eyes stared into the rays that filtered between the trees. My vision was slightly impaired so I shifted to remove the glare in my eyes. The intruder wore forest green clothing from head to toe, though his boots were dark brown. He also had his mouth and nose covered, a handkerchief hiding his identity, revealing only his eyes. A dark black cap on his head hid his hair color. For someone traveling in the woods, he was clean and his clothes orderly.

 _Oh my fucking...this was not happening again._ I reached for my bow and arrow, pointed it at the intruder. Peeta stood beside me. "Fucking hell," I cursed. "Not again." At least he didn't held Prim at knife point. He was unarmed.

With a firm stance Peeta addressed the interloper, "Let her go, now," he commanded as he aimed his gun at him. The stranger hid behind Prim, aligning his body to hers but gave me room to shoot his head if necessary.

"Everyone needs to calm down," the stranger said. His voice sounded mechanical. He had a device to disguise his identity. The only thing I knew was that the stranger was male by the way he was built—lean waist, narrow hip and no breasts. He was lean but muscular. "I'm not here to hurt anyone especially Prim."

"Who the hell are you? How do you know Prim?" I demanded. He knew Prim so that meatn he knew Peeta and I as well.

The stranger opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when another figure appeared. The other stranger was shorter and definitely female, her clothing was the same—dark green with matching dark brown boots. However, the curves on her body defined her figures—curvy, small waist and definitely breasts.

"Fucking shit, asshole. Why did you take off like that?" she started. "I told you-" She stopped, her eyes switched back and forth to Peeta, me and her...partner? "Damnit, what the hell are you doing?" In her hands was a rifle, a finger on the trigger as she aimed it in our direction. She too had her face covered, a cloth hid her lower face while sporting a cap.

Peeta took a step forward. "I said let Prim go, now," he blurted, his tone hard as he aimed his gun back at the female. "I'll shoot."

"Yeah, well pretty boy. No need to get your knicker in a twist. Though I must admit you fit your outfit well," the woman flirted. _Really? Now?_ "Now don't be hasty. We're not here to hurt you, any of you."

"That's what I said before you interrupted me," her partner quipped. He was smiling. I could tell by the tone of his voice—teasing and light. "Listen, I think all of us should calm calm-"

"Calm down? You want us to calm down," I reiterated. "You have my sister as a hostage. Your friend is pointing a gun at us and you expect us to calm down?"

"She has a point," the female replied. "Why did you have to complicate things? We only had to do one thing and that was to catch up to them and get the back home."

"What?" Peeta said, his tone of voice changed to astonishment. "What do you mean get back home? Who the hell are you?"

Before our guests could answer another voice filled the air, "Whoever you are, let her go," Shane announced. My head twisted and turned so fast I was surprised I hadn't strained or tweaked my neck. He pointed his rifle at the stranger holding Prim. Maddy appeared by his side, her rifle cocked as well but pointed at the female counterpart.

"Mhshme, mshsddy!" Prim voiced, a hand still covered her mouth. Her eyes grew wide in surprise. I was stunned as well.

"Sorry to break up the party, but I suggest you do as he says," Maddy insisted. I released a breath. My lungs relaxed, my chest felt lighter.

"Hey, Shane, Maddy," Peeta started. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys." I was overjoyed as well, but was struck silent at their appearance and timing because as glad I was to see them, Prim mattered first.

"Now, hold on," the male stranger spoke. "Like I said, I...my friend and I meant no harm."

"Then release Prim," I demanded. "Do it now."

"Everybody, please take a step back and calm down," Peeta said.

"Let her go now," I hissed. "I'm not going to repeat myself again."

"Katniss, look at their clothes," Peeta pleaded.

"What?" Why would their attire matter?

He gestured to Shane and Maddy. Both of them wore exactly the same clothing as the two strangers -dark green shirt and pants, but their boots black. They were frayed showing evidence of wear and tear unlike the stranger's boots that were dark brown and barely worn. Not a single scuff mark or dirt appeared on them.

"Whoever you are," Peeta said, his voice firm but had a edge to his tone. "I think that we just need to step back and calm down. We don't want anyone to get hurt." Peeta, the diplomat appeared. Me, I wasn't all that forgiving or patient. "Everyone needs to place their weapon down, release Prim and let her come to me and we'll talk."

"Enough talking," Shane said in anger. "Let her go so I beat the shit out of you. Picking on a helpless young girl." I was surprised at Shane's vehement tone.

"Please, I can tell you don't want to hurt Prim," Peeta surmised. "Let her go. Tell your friend to put her weapon down."

"We're not here to hurt anyone," the male stranger said. "I'm going to release with a promise that you'll hear what I have to say." I scoffed.

"Prim, come here," Peeta directed. The stranger lifted his hands in a gesture of surrender and stepped back. Prim ran straight to me, my arms wrapped around her tight. She was safe. I whispered into her hair, "You're such a trouble magnet." It meant to tease but Prim looked as though she was ready to burst into tears.

"Sorry, sorry," she said, her words muffled against my shirt. "I froze again."

"It's okay, you're okay," I promised her. Prim turned her head towards Maddy and Shane. He had a big smile on his face.

"Hello, kiddo," he greeted her. She ran into his opened arms. I didn't realized that she was good friends with him and Maddy as well. Maddy stepped over and hugged my sister.

"Hey, Prim," she said.

In the meantime, as soon as Prim was safe, the female lowered her weapon. Strangely, she walked to her partner and slapped him on the back of his head.

"You're such an asshole. Why did you have to complicate things? Now they're pissed at us," she said.

"Fuck off, Mason," he replied back as he swiped a hand on the back of his head. "Do you have to be so violent?"

"With you, yes, O' Dair. That's the only way you will respond through violence." she answered. She turned to face Peeta. "Sorry." She removed the handkerchief covering her face. I gasped in shock. _What the hell?_ We all responded in shock and disbelief as her partner removed his mask as well. Behind the mask was District 8 Victors. "I'm Johanna Mason and that moron, Finnick O' Dair." She pointed to her partner in crime—the one who held Prim hostage and scared the shit out of me.

"I know who you are?" Peeta exclaimed. By the expression on his face, he was unimpressed. "I want to know what the hell you think you were doing?"

"Look lover boy," Johanna started. "We volunteered to bring you home."

"Under whose orders?" Shane chimed in. "We were sent to bring them home."

"The president from District 13," she answered as it was obvious to us. _The president of District13?_ She rolled her eyes and pointed to Finnick. "We both volunteered to track you down and take you home."

"Home as in District 12?" Peeta inquired. I looked at him and wondered why he asked. Of course, home was District 12. _Why..._

"There is no District 12," Finnick stated. "President Coin ordered us to take you to District 13." I shook my head.

"No," I said. Peeta responded simultaneously.

"No. We are not going to 13," he disclosed. "You can't make us go to 13. We going back to 12. And there is still District 12. That is still our home. My father and brother...you can't make us go anywhere with you."

Both Finnick and Johanna sighed. "How did we know you were going to say that," Finnick said. "Listen—"

"Well, that's good and all, but my orders were to take them back to the rebel compound. By order of the Mockingjay," Shane interjected.

Great, all Peeta, Prim and I wanted to do was go home to District 12, but Shane and Finnick were ordered to take us back to the rebel compound or District 13. And who the hell was President Coin to assume or take responsibility for our safety? My father I understood, he didn't want us to be infected by the virus that ravage our home but this Coin person? Why were we suddenly so popular with District 13?

"Shane?" Prim called out to him. "Were you really ordered to take us back to the camp, not to District 12?"

"I'm sorry, Primrose," Shane sighed. "Maddy and I were sent to take you back, not to your home." A thought formulated in my mind that maybe Prim should be returned to the rebel base—back to where she would be protected and was safe. But then, I realized that I was taking away Prim's decision and her choices. Would I allow that to happen to me? Removing and ignoring my feelings, taking away my freedom and my choices just as Snow had done to all of us. This was what my father fought for, why there was a rebellion against the Capitol.

"Neither of you are taking me to District 13 or back to the base camp," Peeta asserted. "I didn't come this far for you to tell ume where to go or what to do."

"Peeta..." I started. He made a decision, I could see it in his eyes.

"I'm not going to be anyone's pawn nor will I be willing to be part of anyone's agenda," he continued. "If Katniss and Prim wants to go to 13 or back to the camp, that's their decision. I'm going home." There was a finality in his statement, one that was meant for no one to argue. Peeta was determined to go to District 12 and so was I.

"Prim should be home with her mom," Maddy suggested. She turned her attention to me. "You shouldn't have dragged her with you. The district is on quarantine, no one goes in. No one goes out. What were you thinking?"

I snorted, "Did you honestly think that I forced my sister to come with me?" I was spoiling for a fight, weeks of frustration and fear bubbled in my belly. "You obviously don't have a sibling because you would know that siblings younger or older do have a mind of their own."

"Maddy, I don't think you should involve-" Shane added.

"Everyone stop," Peeta enunciated. "Prim came with us on her own volition. No one forced her to go anywhere. You obviously never meet an Everdeen." I snickered. "And all of you can go back to there you came from."

"Mellark," Finnick called out. "I was ordered to take you to District 13 by force if I have to."

"Johanna, um maybe that's not a good way to convince them to come with us," Johanna began. Finnick's usual jovial face and brilliant smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of consternation.

"And I was ordered by Prim's father to take them back to the rebel base camp," Shane reminded us. Oh boy, this was becoming a battle between the two-District 13 and Mockingjay's soldiers. Why did this not bode well to me? When did we become important to District 13 and their president?

"Or you can both take us to District 12," Peeta reiterated. "I'm sorry." He turned to Prim and me. "I should ask you both what you want to do, I'm not going to make any decisions for you but for me, I'm going to 12 and no one is going to stop me." Hell, if Peeta thought I would abandon him now, he was out of his mind and if I go, so would Prim. But it was sweet of him to consider our feelings.

"Peeta, we're surprised you made it this far without any harm or injury," Shane admitted. "It's admirable what all three of you are doing but—what?" Finnick and Johanna snickered and laughed between themselves.

"What's so damn funny," I asked.

"Well, you've only made it this far because we finally caught up to you and has been watching you ever since."

"Since when?" Peeta inquired.

"What do you mean watching us?" I asked.

"Since the night you were almost attacked by those wild dogs," Finnick explained. We were stunned, Prim, Peeta and I were perplexed as our eyes were wide and were left speechless. "That's right, you remember now. The sound that distracted and pulled them away from you. That was us..using this cool gadget." He removed a small device from his pant leg pocket.

The device was rectangular shape—it was 5 inches wide and two inches in depth. Finnick pressed twice on the seamless screen. Out of nowhere a small circular drone appeared, the small orb was dark green and whirred above us. One large propeller was located on the top with four legs extending with smaller propellers to help suspend it. He swiped the device and suddenly the same high pitched frequency emitted causing a mild discomfort to our auditory senses—the same sound we heard that night and caused the dogs to flee.

"Actually we've been monitoring you for about two months now, we almost got caught up but someone got us lost," Johanna accused Finnick.

"I didn't get us lost, Mason, just took a scenic route," he guffawed.

"Be as it may, I was sent to fetch you, Katniss and Prim," Shane said. "You order doesn't supercede mine." He had a hand on the back of his neck. Red blemishes marked his neck. I recognized them—they were the same blemishes Peeta loved to leave on my skin when he was amorous, using his teeth and tongue to mark me. I tried not to stare but...

"Um...so," I started as I removed my prying eyes away from Shane. Prim looked puzzled probably wondering of my weird behavior. "As Peeta said, we're not heading back to the camp. You-" I pointed to Finnick and Johanna. "I don't know you nor do I trust you."

"Wow, Everdeen. Tell how me how you really feel about Finnick and me," she snickered. "Hey, this wasn't my idea. I'm following stupid over there since he volunteered. I'm here to make sure he's comes back alive."

"Hey," Finnick objected. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Yes you do besides...Annie would never forgive me if something happened to you," Johanna sighed. The mere mention of her name changed their demeanor. _Who's Annie?_ I wondered. Finnick bit his lower lip. I guessed that Annie was important to him.

"Anyway I don't give a shit who takes you to wherever," she shrugged. "They can go wherever they want, I'm following Finnick's lead."

"Well, I volunteered because it was better than being bored at the compound," Finnick confessed. "I was crawling out of my skin down there for so long." he tilted his head. "If you want to go to 12, I'm not stopping you, but—"

"Well, I was ordered bring them back to the camp," Shane reiterated. He extend his hand to Prim. She stepped back and stood next to Peeta and me.

"No," Prim shook her head. "I'm staying with Peeta and Katniss."

"Prim, do you have any idea how worried sick your parents are?" Shane implored. "They want you both safe. Running away to go back to 12, really? Did you really think you would make it to 12 unharmed."

"We're fine, Shane," Peeta said. "We've been fine so far. We've stayed away from populated areas."

"What about food and water?" Maddy asked. "How have the three have you been surviving because to me, the three of you look like you haven't eaten well in weeks." I had to admit food was not plentiful. There had been days when we only had one meal a day, but we've survived. In my eyes, Peeta was always skinny, so was Prim, but had my own obsession of going back home blinded me from seeing how thin we have grown since leaving the camp?

"Do you know who many people are you looking for you right now," Shane added. "President Snow has half his Peacekeepers scouring Panem. Visiting every district, every home trying to find you."

"Yeah, it's hysterical," Johanna spoke, a smirk on her face. "I mean, he's been looking for the Mockingjay for years, decades even but you...two? It's like he's gone insane trying to catch you."

"He's got a bounty on both your heads," Finnick finished. "I think rewards is $100,000 in coin."

"And who knows how he'd react if he ever found out about Prim," Maddy implored. "Can you imagine?" I did and that was one of the reasons why I didn't want Prim to accompany us.

"And President Coin has people looking for you as well," Johanna stated. "Finnick and I were not the only ones assigned to you look for you. We just got lucky that we tracked you down."

"And anyone who is desperate enough will turn you in, no matter where you go. You can't trust anyone," Shane reiterated. "I heard enough to know that even some of the rebels thought about bringing you in if they saw you."

I scoffed in disgust. Prim was shocked and Peeta, his face neutral revealing nothing. Though his face was blank, his eyes said something—steely, with a hint of anger but not enough for him to display any emotions that a stranger would recognize.

"It's true. Even some people in the districts are aware of reward," Johanna confirmed. "You two are not safe anywhere, rebels, peacekeepers...everyone is looking for you."

"So with that said," Peeta started. "How can I trust you not to turn us in? You're a Victor, one of Snow's puppets."

"Hey you don't know us," Johanna seethed in anger. "I understand that you don't trust us either, but just because we're Victors doesn't mean Snow own us. I fucking hate the bastard."

"These are desperate times Peeta," Finnick suggested. "You don't know how people will react once they find out who you are. You can trust us. Trust me." His pleas sounded sincere but I couldn't take any risks especially with Prim's life.

"Peeta," Shane pleaded. "For Prim and Katniss' safety, let Maddy and me...take you guys back to the base camp."

I turned to Peeta waiting for him to make a decision. "I...I need to talk to Katniss and Prim first," he announced.

"What is there to talk about?" Johanna said. "You either come with us to 13 or back to the base camp with hunky goodness over there." Maddy took a step forward. "You need to make a choice."

"I don't like either of those choices," Peeta said. "As I see it how are you going to force us to go with you? You found us? So what? You really are going to bodily force us to go with you?"

"No, not forced but...diplomatically convince you to come with us," Finnick said as he tilted his head. He was charismatic that was certain, but just because he twinkled his eyes and oozed with charm, I wasn't impressed or easily lured by him. I've heard stories of him and his exploits.

"No, they are my responsibility," Shane interrupted. "I...Maddy and I will take them back to the camp."

"No," Prim asserted as stepped forward, her shoulder straight and head high. My breath caught in my throat. "I want to go home. I want to see my dad, I want to see my home whatever is left of it. Peeta wants to see his family." Prim took a stand, my little duck had grown up.

"Prim-," both Shane and Maddy spoke at the same time. "You can't go home, it's under quarantine and your...dad won't allow it."

"I don't care what he says. You don't know, all of you don't know what it's like these past few weeks. These past few months actually. Everything that has happened to Peeta and to us. All of you think you have the right to tell us what to do. You no better than President Snow—"

"Hey, pipsqueak," Johanna patronized. "Let the adults talk—"

"Don't talk to my sister like that," I hissed in anger as I stepped toward the female victor. Shane stood next to me, insinuating himself in case it got out of hand.

"Woah, everyone please stop and calm down," Shane said, his body rigid and tense. Maddy flanked him, like as if they were in tuned with each other. Something was different between them, an ease that wasn't there before. She placed her hand gently on his forearm. He quieted down by her touch.

With all this distraction, I wasn't aware for what happened next as Peeta collapsed on the ground with a loud thud. I yelled, "Peeta." My heart raced to my throat. Memories of Peeta whipped and coming home sickly and ill from the Capitol swam in my head. I felt for his wrist searching for a pulse, while my other hand skimmed his sweaty forehead.

"What happened?" Prim inquired. She was on her knees in healer mode eyeing him for any physical injuries. "Why did he collapse?" Her question filled my mind? I knew he was tired, exhausted like Prim and I but to faint? _What was wrong with him?_

I sighed in relief when I felt his steady pulse. He was clammy but who wouldn't be under the stressful circumstances? Both Finnick and Shane were ordered to track us down and take us someplace other than District 12. We had come so far to be discovered and escorted to either District 13 or back to the rebel compound.

"He'll be fine," Finnick said, flashing his perfect white teeth. I narrowed eyes wondering how he would know that. "What? He looked really exhausted and he must have fainted. He needs medical attention." Smiling, he placed both hands behind his back.

"Peeta has suffered a lot these past few months," I corrected him. "He just wouldn't faint like that. Unless...what's in your hand?"

"What?" he said, his eyes opened wide. "Nothing, I don't get what you're getting at? I didn't do anything."

Prim stood up. "I don't see any physical injury. I've checked his head in case he bumped it. No bruising as far as I can tell underneath his hair. Though his hair is so thick that I could miss it. It's getting dark." The sun melted into the horizon, splashes of yellow, orange and red painted the sky. I wished Peeta was awake to see it. Besides the spectrum of colorful light, the air smelled crisp and clean. I couldn't enjoy the beauty surrounding us while he laid on the ground, unconscious.

Everyday he reveled at the beauty of the sunset. He never took it for granted that the sun rose and set, marveling at everything he saw. Living in the woods gave him the sense of appreciation and awe.

* * *

" _It just hit me. No more games, Katniss," he said with a smile so bright and infectious, you couldn't help but smile back at him. "No more killing children for amusement, the games are gone thanks to your father." I half agreed to his assessment but in reality, Panem was still under Snow's subjugation and my father, Garrett Everdeen was at war with the Capitol. There were days I couldn't handle Peeta's optimism, that we were in the cusp of regaining our independence and freedom. However I didn't want to burst Peeta's vision of a free Panem. Just like he enjoyed watching the sun set everyday. The war had begun, and in war innocent lives were affected. Death to thousands would be inevitable._

* * *

"Tell me what you did to him?" I bellowed, fear and anger rippled through my body. "He was fine standing there. You did something to him." It was an accusation that was unfounded but my instincts were on overdrive.

"Oh for fucks sake, Finnick. Tell me you didn't?" Johanna inquired, a look of disbelief etched on her face. He took a step back. Shane grabbed my arm as I charged towards O' Dair. I quickly shook him off—he was stronger but I was faster as he tried to hold me back.

"What did you do?" By this time, I'm face to face with the District 4 Victor. He was an experienced killer, deadly with a trident/spear but it didn't mattered. He hurt Peeta, I could sense that Finnick did something to him. While Finnick was distracted with Shane and me, Prim snuck behind and grabbed something that he hid behind his back.

"Hey," Finnick yelped in surprise as he turned and faced her. "Give me that back." She avoided and ducked his advance with some wrestling moves that Peeta taught not just a few weeks ago. Shane was quick to defend Prim as he placed himself between them.

"Stand back," he suggested to Finnick, using his big bulk to shield my sister. "Don't even think about it."

Prim displayed a syringe between her fingers. It was plastic and slim with a small plunger at one end; the unit fit in the palm of her hand. Instantly, my vision focused on Finnick who stood a few feet away from Peeta. A bubble of anger churned in my chest, my breath harsh and heavy as air escaped through my mouth. _No fucking way! How dare he?_

"Katniss! He was drugged," she exclaimed, her face exuded disbelief, disgust and anger transmitted on her face one emotion at time.

"Oh, shit," Shane burst in shock. "Not again?"

Maddy gasped, "Is that—? Prim dropped the syringe on ground as if she was stung by it.

"What did you inject him with?" she asked, her voice firm. Finnick opened his mouth, nothing came out. He actually looked scared. I chucked inwardly at the image before me. Big bad Victor O' Dair was frightened of my sister.

"Nothing bad, kid," Johanna defended him. "It's just a tranquilizer. No harmful drugs if that's what you're insinuating. And it's a small dosage." _Nothing harmful?_ A voice screamed in my head.

"Tranquilizer?" Prim screamed. "Do you have any idea what you've done." I knew why Prim was angry. Peeta had been drugged so many times with tranquilizers, drugs and truth serum. She was afraid for his health. I was too.

The ground felt as though the floor shifted underneath me, puffs of hot air radiated from my body. Peeta was unconscious, drugged once again by someone who claimed I could trust. I was lost for words because words were not my thing. I lacked coherency and reason when I'm quick to anger, not capable to formulate sentences when my emotions are overtaken by fury.

Finnick drugged Peeta.

So without thinking of the consequences, I responded not in words but with action—I pulled my arm back, balled my hand into a fist and swung as hard and as fast as body would let me.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter and hoped that you enjoyed reading it.**_ _**I hope to post another update sometime next week so be on the lookout for it. The next POV will be Shane. Please leave a review at your own leisure.**_

 _ **And to my US readers, everyone have a happy holiday. Until the next update, have a great day.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Trouble in the Horizon

Chapter 5 – Trouble In The Horizon

 _AN: My eternal appreciation for those who alerted, favored, and left a review for the last chapter. You have no idea how much they mean to me especially those who have consistently reviewed no matter how long it takes me to update lol. Thank you for your patience._

 _If you find any errors, please disregard and I take full responsibility for . Sometimes, you can edit something and over do it. Lol Anyway, leaving the typical disclaimer, THG is not mine but belongs to Suzanne Collins. This chapter is rated **R** for strong language and descriptions of sexual acts, but not the act itself. Those moments will appear later. Without much further ado, on with the show._

* * *

 **Shane POV –**

 _One month after Peeta, Katniss and Prim leaving the rebel camp_

I stuffed shirts, pants and extra socks in my duffel bag, other necessities such as soap, toothbrush and a comb were also stashed as well. Thoughts of Prim, Peeta and Katniss filled my mind. _Are they alive and well? Where are they? Are they hurt?_

"Shane? What are you doing?" Maddy inquired, disrupting my train of thought. I gritted my teeth in half annoyance and embarrassment. She knew what I was doing. We had argued so many times in the past few days that she shouldn't be surprised. With my back turned I continued to pack my belongings into the backpack.

It had been a month since Peeta, Katniss and Prim ran away from the rebel compound. To say that the base commander was livid would have been a under statement. I couldn't forget the look on his face when he found out they were missing. It didn't take long to figure out what they had done and where they were going. The commander went ballistic ordering a search party to go after them. I was not assigned nor could I volunteer to my dismay and utter frustration. Left behind at the camp, I felt helpless, anxious and useless waiting everyday for news about them. If I felt this way, it made me wondered how Mrs. Everdeen was handling her situation—her husband sick, abandoned by her children, homesick and alone in a camp full of strangers.

The search party came back three months later and reported that they couldn't find them as if they had disappeared leaving no trace or evidence of where they went. A lot of us were astounded of their achievement—three kids wandering in Panem and no one has caught the sight of them. It was incredible because there was a bounty on Peeta and Katniss' head but they had managed to elude everyone—bounty hunters, Peacekeepers and rebels assigned to find and catch them.

I should have suspected that they were planning to leave. They never talked about it in front of company but the desperation in their voice and eyes spoke loudly of their desire to return to District 12. And to my surprise Prim left as well, leaving her mother alone to fend for herself. I berated myself over and over for ignoring my suspicions and signs because there were so many.

For example, Prim was subdued and not her usual cheery self. She eyed her sister from a distance as Peeta and Katniss conversed with each other, talking quietly and secretly. I wondered how two people so young had developed a strong bond— a love that was tested by a short time and experience yet they were young, just in the cusp of adulthood. I envied their relationship.

"You know what I'm doing," I revealed. "We've been arguing about it for weeks."

"Shane," she sighed, her shoulders slumped in resignation. There was nothing she could do or say to make me changed my mind. "I know you're worried about them, especially Prim, but..."

"What?" I waited for her to finish.

"You volunteered to go after them," she said. "What about your duty in the rebellion? The reason why you volunteered—" I knew where this conversation would lead to and I had to nip it in the bud before my frustration got the best of me and my anger would be taken out on her. I hated arguing with Maddy.

"I volunteered to join the rebellion," I told her. "But you also know that I am free to volunteer my time and experience. I need to find them." After two years, I had learned a lot—how to survive in the forest with as little as a bag on my back and my rifle. Meeting Prim also taught me how to live on berries and plants which were edible or poisonous.

"They are not your responsibility."

"No, but Prim is my friend. And I would like to think Peeta and Katniss are as well," I said. Sure, we had spent a short time together. They became friends and I was worried about them,

"Do you even know where to look?"

"Listen, a report came back saying that they were spotted," I informed her.

"Where?" Her big brown eyes grew wide. "When? I mean who saw them?"

"At the eastern border of District 9. I don't know how or who but they were spotted." Peeta, Katniss and Prim made good time in their travel. I just hoped that they were well and safe. They had traveled at least a good 600 miles. I was impressed. How did they managed to have traveled that distance?

"But they could be the decoys that Mockingjay sent," she reminded me. The moment Mockingjay was told that they had run away, Mockingjay dispatched decoys, three look-a-likes of Peeta, Katniss and Prim. They were 'spotted' in District 4, 6 and 7, in random times and locations in the district. It was the same tactic the Mockingjay himself used to appear at different districts through the years though no one accept a handful knew where he was really located.

"It's them, Maddy," I said. "I know it's them. If anyone can survive and get as far as they did, it would be Peeta and Katniss."

"Okay, so even if it's them how are you going to catch up to them? How will you find them when no one has?" she stated. "What's makes you think you can?" They were valid questions, true but I couldn't sit idly by and do nothing.

"I don't know, Maddy," I admitted. "But at least I want to try."

For the past few weeks I was assigned to watch over Mrs. Everdeen who was being transferred to another location. Where? I wasn't sure since the new location was not to be revealed until the moment of departure. I knew that Prim would trust me to protect her mother, but she was safe. Prim wasn't, neither was Katniss or Peeta. I felt a kinship to them especially Prim's sister and her boyfriend -they were different, special. Peeta by himself was extraordinary but coupled with Katniss? They were incredible, exceptional people who had survived so much in their young lives.

It's no wonder the Capitol and Panem loved and adored them. I feared for their well being had they entered the arena, but with them together they would have gone down fighting for each other. As for Prim, she was pretty special too, having been rescued from the Games. And, for someone so young to be knowledgeable about healing the sick and wounded. She saved my life.

"Shane, were you really going to leave without telling me?" she asked, hurt and sadness in her tone. "That you would leave me behind?" I was angry and frustrated in her line of questioning. Who was I to her? At one point in time, her lover but not anymore. We were not lovers anymore and hadn't been for a while. I knew she had broken off her engagement to Seamus, But that decision didn't pertain to me. Maddy had insisted that she had feelings for me, but I had been betrayed by her once too often to trust her again. "I feel like...you're running away—"

"This has nothing to do with us." In truth, I loved her. I love her still but me leaving had nothing to do with our broken relationship, one that was angst riddled and painful. Her presence confused me but at the same time, I wanted her near me.

"But you would have left without saying good bye to me," she persisted.

"I'm not a cruel person, Maddy," I reminded her. "I would have told you before I left." She nodded her head.

"This is my decision," I told her. "I feel like I have to do this. Find them. Help them get to District 12 if necessary. I hate knowing if they are...alive or not. I need to know."

Maddy bit her lower lip. It was a gesture I was familiar with—a question she wanted to ask but was reluctant to voice it. Also, I knew of her insecurity. I shook my head. "Don't."

"What?" she said. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. I'm not going to argue with you," I said with finality. "And before you even start, this is not about Prim."

"She's fourteen, Shane," she reminded me.

"We've had this conversation before," I persisted. "Like I have been telling you for weeks. Prim is like a sister to me. And like you pointed out she's fourteen for heaven's sake."

"Well, you were—"

"Don't compare me to Prim, Maddy," I seethed in anger. "Prim does not have a crush on me. She's just a kid."

"You don't know that," Maddy retorted. "I'm a woman, I know that Prim does have a crush on you and you're blind to it."

"She's fourteen for crying out loud!" I repeated and reminded Maddy of that fact. "Four years younger than me."

"You were...are four years younger than me but that didn't stop us, did it?" she accused.

"I don't like what you are insinuating," I fumed. "You've known me most of my life. If you think that I'd seduce a fourteen year old girl..." I released a long and heavy breath, exhaling air as it escaped my lungs. It hurt for some reason, like I couldn't breath.

"I'm sorry," she began. "I'm not insinuating anything," She rubbed her hands together as she tilted her head downward and to her right.

Maddy was jealous of my friendship with Prim. I couldn't help alleviate her jealousy nor could I convince her that Prim was like a sister to me. That our relationship was rooted in friendship and not romantically. And, even if Prim did have a crush on me, I couldn't reciprocate because of our age difference. I was still in love with the woman in front of me. "This is getting us nowhere. Prim is my friend just like Katniss and Peeta are my friends. And I'm worried about them. I'm ending this discussion." There wasn't a foundation to Maddy's accusation—that I harbored feelings for Prim. I didn't but she was important to me as I had repeated told her.

I remembered the talks and conversations we had. Prim talked mostly about Katniss and Peeta, how their relationship started and how she treated him initially. She was scared to love him. I was different, I desired and loved Maddy since I was kid, grew to love her as time passed, unlike Peeta. And Katniss resisted and ignored Peeta, treating cruelly was based on fear, not like Maddy. She played games and toyed with my affections, using me to make Seamus jealous. We weren't star crossed lovers.

"You're...you're deserting your duty and ruining your position." She stepped forward and placed a hand on my forearm. The touch startled me causing me to look deep in her eyes. Moments of our time together crashed in my mind, the first time she and I made love, teaching me how to touch her and please her. The breath and sounds she made when she was close to coming. I remember the euphoria, how happy I was to have her recognize me as a man not the young boy who had a crush on her. My cock lurched and stiffened. She had that affect on me, an affect I had to ignore and bury my feelings even though my body remembered and reacted.

"I'm going, Maddy," I said with finality.

She blinked, tears brimmed her eyes. So I placed a hand gently on her cheek. I wasn't a cruel person. I knew she loved me but did she love me as I love her—deeply, passionately and with desire to commit to me as a lover and maybe something more in the future. I wanted that kind of love. The kind I saw and felt between Peeta and Katniss.

Not long ago, she loved Seamus so deeply that she was committed herself to him. Then, the relationship soured. She had a change of heart because he betrayed her. I understood that but I wasn't going to be the rebound guy, the person she used to get over him.

"I know you disagree with me," I said and pressed on. "And you're worried but I'll be fine."

"I know you feel as though you have to go," she said. "But let me ask if I can go with you." I opened my mouth to stop her but nothing came out. I froze, my head and my heart conflicted. I was ready to leave her behind, to use the time to clear my head. "Unless, you don't want me to go."

"I barely had the clearance or approval to go, Maddy," I explained. "The only reason I was permitted was because Mrs. Everdeen relieved me from my security detail. She wanted me to go after Prim, Peeta and Katniss. To bring them home."

"I know about Mrs. Everdeen, Shane." she blurted. "Who do you think is assigned to watch her since you're leaving?" Oh, no wonder she knew before I could tell her I was leaving.

"Then you have a job to do," I voiced. That was that.

"Just wait for few minutes and let me asked the base commander if I can go with you, please Shane," she begged. "I...I want to go with you. Please wait." I sighed and nodded my head. Maddy could ask but I was certain she wouldn't be allowed to accompany me. Why did that disappointed me? I mean I didn't want her to come with me, right?

She left and I zipped my bag close. I looked round my sparse room where I shared with four other soldiers. The bunk above me was Maddy's bed. Since leaving home we have never really been apart even with Seamus. So I had gotten accustomed to having her with me, transferring from one base camp to another in the past two years. I ran away and volunteered to get away from Maddy. She followed me months later, asking me to come home.

I sat on my bunk, raised my hand to rub the back of my neck. My body ached from weariness, lack of sleep and exhaustion. There was a constant ringing in my ear that I could shake off . It was driving me crazy. I must have been really tired for the next thing I knew I was slumped on my bed with Maddy hovering above me. "Hey," she whispered. "I'm sorry that took a while but...I can go with you."

"What?" I asked, surprised or rather stunned that she was allowed to go after being assigned to guard Mrs. Everdeen. "You..but what about Mrs. Everdeen?"

"She's being transferred. I'm not really sure where," she explained. "She and a group of rebels left about ten minutes ago." I stood up to check out her residence. "They're gone, Shane."

"How long have I been asleep?" I inquired. My eyes were heavy and my mind still fuzzy. I felt as thought I was drugged as I sat up on my bunk. Maddy sat next to me a foot away. Her presence dizzying, the fragrance of pine scented hair filled my nostrils. My heart longed for her but my mind resisted.

"About 45 minutes."

"What? Why didn't you wake so I could say goodbye?" I accused. Maddy shrugged her shoulders.

"I..you haven't been sleeping well in weeks and you...you needed sleep," she explained. I was going to call her out because she too hasn't slept well. I could hear her above me, thrashing on her bed from sleeplessness or a bad dream. My first instinct was to comfort her but that wasn't my job or responsibility. I should have since we were still friends, but her proximity caused me confusion and doubt. I couldn't cling to the dream of my desire and love for her.

I sighed, "Well, it's late and I don't want to fight with you anymore." I had intended to leave an hour from now with so much to do before my departure.

"I don't either, Shane," she returned. For a moment we sat there in silence soaking in the quiet and peace that was between us. It was fleeting moment.

"We should finish packing and head out as soon as we can," I coughed her as I stood up and picked up my bag from the ground. Heat rose from my neck. "I want to get enough distance before before the sun sets."

"I'm done packing." She pointed to her bag near entryway. "I packed while you were sleeping."

"Oh, right. Well, then...um..." I stumbled. When I first initially started packing I was going alone and was okay with it. But Maddy leaving changed things. With her accompanying was this a good or bad idea, I couldn't tell. At least I had company. "Give me a couple of minutes and we'll head out. It's not like we have to say good by to anyone." Now that Mrs. Everdeen left.

"The commander said we can leave anytime," she informed me. "We're on our own after we leave the camp."

"Okay," I stated. Maddy turned and stood by the doorway. She looked out from right to left as if she waiting for something or someone. "Maddy, is everything okay? I mean, if you change your mind, you don't have to go." She shook her head, vigorously.

"I...I'm just itching to leave and saying good bye isn't my thing, you know." I did know. "Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?" I shook my head as I was determined to find Peeta and the girls. They needed help and I felt bad that they didn't or couldn't confide in me.

"Truthfully, Shane, I don't think this is a good idea but I'm going with you because I know how important this is to you."

For the next two months Maddy and I traveled, walked to places we thought they would pass as they made their way to District 12. There were streams, riverbeds—locations I knew Katniss tried to find since fresh water and meat was plenty, herbs and plants that Prim would gather. It was a daunting task looking for them. We didn't stop looking until...

 **Present Time –**

 _Smack._ The sound echoed all around us as Katniss' fist connected with Finnck's face. _Thump._ I smiled and hid my smile behind my hand. Finnick's head swung sideways as he landed backwards on his ass with one foot in the air for balance.

"Oh Finnick," Johanna sighed and shook her head like a parent disappointed by a naughty child.

"You son of bitch," Katniss seethed in anger. She took another step, her sister's voice stopped her approach as she gripped her bow tighter in her hand. Her knuckles were white from gripping it so hard. There was fire in her eyes, her lips in a thin line. Tears freely trickled down her cheeks.

"Katniss!" Prim cried out to her sister. Everything happened so fast as Maddy grabbed Katniss' arm.

"He drugged Peeta," Katniss accused. "Why?" Maddy struggled to contain Katniss, her fury unrestrained. Her uncontrollable anger reminded me of Maddy whenever she lost her cool or gotten upset. But with Maddy, her words were her weapon of choice. She knew how to cut you down, made you feel small and insignificant. Her words of anger mangled and destroyed your self esteem. I was subjected to her rage once, something I'd not forget, ever. Katniss redirected her bow, aimed it at Maddy instead. "Keep away from me."

"Woah, there," I said as I stepped over to Maddy, to defend and protect her.

"Katniss, stop," Prim shouted to her sister.

Finnick held a hand onto his cheek as he turned to Johanna. "Did she give me a black eye?" She chuckled and shook her head.

"If she did, you deserved it," she stated.

"You drugged Peeta," Katniss bellowed, horror and disgust written on her face. "And you're worried I given you black eye? You should be worried more about what I'm going to do with the rest of you." She aimed her bow at Finnick. She grunted in frustration as Prim appeared before her. "Get the hell out of the way, Prim."

"Katniss, stop," she pleaded. "Mr. O' Dair didn't meant to hurt Peeta, right?" She looked back only for a millisecond, returning her blue eyes back to her enraged sister.

"No...I meant no harm," he replied as he stood up and brushed off dirt from his ass.

"Then why?" Katniss hissed. "Why drug him?"

Finnick placed a hand on the back of his neck. I never personally met our district Victor nor have I met Annie Cresta and Mags, the other victors. They were legends, but Finnick, our only male tribute who won his games at the age of 14 was beloved in our district and the Capitol. Women swooned all over him, even Maddy once gushed about him. "I um...well...I was ordered to contain him however possible."

"Contain? Contain, you mean drug him," Katniss repeated. "By whom?"

"My job was to sedate him, so you'd think he's sick and we'd have to transport him to District 13 for medical attention."

"That's the most stupidest and shittiest thing I have every heard," Johanna scowled. "I've known you for a while Finnick. You wouldn't have thought or have done that unless—"

"Coin promised me, Johanna," he barked, his voice desperate and anguished.

"What did she promise you in exchange once Peeta was in District 13?" I asked as I feared the worst.

Finnick bit his lower lip, his eyes at Johanna. "She said that she would help get Annie out of Capitol. Both get Annie and Mags out of the city."

"And you believed her?" Johanna retorted. "You're an idiot if you believed her."

"I was desperate at the time, Johanna," he confessed. "I would have agreed anything to get Annie and Mags out of the Capitol. But I believe her, like you said something for something. I get Peeta to District 13 and she'll send a rescue team to get Annie and Mags."

"Are you out of your fucking mind, Finnick? You know you don't make a deal with Coin unless she gets something in return. And that means not just getting Annie and Mags out of the Capitol."

"What the hell are you people talking about? Who is Annie? And what the hell does all this have to do with Peeta?" Katniss screamed. Prim sat next to Peeta, lifted his head and placed it on her lap.

"Katniss?"

"What?" she barked at her sister. Spit flew from her mouth, her eyes hard and unforgiving.

"Can we focus on Peeta and stop arguing. He needs us...he needs you." The look on Katniss' face shifted for rage to concern. Gingerly she replaced Prim as she laid his head on her lap. With one hand she raked her fingers through his hair while the other placed on his chest above his heart.

"His heart is beating so fast, Prim," she informed her healer sister. "Why is it beating so fast?" Prim grabbed his wrist, placed two fingers on his pulse.

"It is fast," she agreed as she turned to Finnick. "This is more that a tranquilizer. It's supposed to sedate him not raise his heart rate." Suddenly, Peeta twitched in his sleep, then he started to convulse for a few seconds.

"Peeta, Peeta," Katniss sobbed. "Prim, what's happening?"

"I don't know, Katniss," Prim returned. He continued to shake, then his body stiffened and relaxed. "His heart rate is still too fast."

"What can we do?" Katniss asked. "What is happening to him?" I felt bad for Katniss. From what Prim told me Peeta suffered a lot before he was reaped.

"At least he stopped convulsing. All we can do right now is wait for his heart rate to slow down and wait for him to walk up," Prim advised.

"Shouldn't we wake him up," Katniss suggested.

"No, just let the drug run its course," Prim directed. "I want his heart rate to slow down gradually."

Katniss leaned down and kissed Peeta's sweaty forehead, her lips lingered on his skin. It was an intimate moment that I felt as though I was infringing on their privacy. Prim laid her tiny hand on Katniss shoulder. "He'll be okay, Katniss. Just let me sleep it off."

Angry for Finnick drugging Peeta, I stepped towards to grab him when Johanna raised her rifle towards me. "Now hold on there, " she said, calm but firm. "Step back." Maddy was quick to defend me as she raised her rifle as well, aimed it at Johanna and fingered the trigger.

"You got a lot of nerve drugging Peeta," I stated. "This brilliant plan of yours better not make him sick. If anything happens to him—"

"I was given the syringe," Finnick interjected. "I never questioned what was in it and just assumed it was to just to sedate him." Johanna reached over and slap the back of his head.

"Ow, Johanna," he cried out as he ducked his head from another assault. "Stop hitting me."

"I'd kick you in balls if it wasn't for Annie." She stood toe to toe with the victor from District 4. There was so much familiarity and friendship between them—like siblings arguing. But also I saw and sensed deep respect and love as well—familial love.

"I'm sorry, okay," he whined. "I really didn't...I didn't mean any harm. I am sorry."

"Apologize to Peeta not to me asshole when he wakes up," Johanna berated him. "Listen." She addressed Katniss and Prim who were both tending to Peeta. If one wasn't aware it looked as though he was asleep, resting on Katniss' lap, but his furrowed brows and stiff body said another.

"We both...Finnick and I didn't mean any harm especially to Peeta. I didn't know what _he_ was planning, nor would I have agreed to hurting him in any way. I mean, I like the kid." Katniss glared at her, her eyes in disbelief. "I mean, he's too vanilla for me, but he's a good guy."

"I'm sorry," Finnick apologized, the smarmy and smug look on his face was gone. This wasn't the famous and oozing-with-charm, Finnick O' Dair I watched on screen or saw in District 4. He was different, vulnerable and human, not personifying a god amongst men atittude. He seemed smaller in stature, not the blustering egomaniac that oozed confidence and haughtiness. "I didn't know that he'd react that way with the sedative."

"How else do you think someone would respond after being drugged," Katniss spat, her teeth clenched.

"I didn't know that." Finnick returned, his right hand clenched as he laid it on his waist with his head down. "Look I'll apologize to Peeta when he wakes me. What else do you want from me?"

"Hey, we can go around arguing with each other," Johanna interjected. "What's done is done."

"That's easy for you to say, you weren't drugged and had a seizure," Katniss barked.

"Stop, stop," Prim yelled. "Just everyone stop, please. Ms. Mason is right, what's done is done. Our only concern now is Peeta."

"She's right," I agreed. "When he wakes up, we'll go the nearest rebel camp and head back to main base."

"Have you not been listening," Katniss said. "We...are...not...going back?" Each word was enunciated firmly and loudly. "Peeta, Prim and I are heading home to District 12. You either leave us alone or come with us. We are not going anywhere but to District 12."

"Katniss," I sighed. I knew that once I caught up to them I needed to convince them to return to the rebel base camp. How? After all this time looking for them, I still didn't have a single argument to make them come back. But I had a duty to complete. "Please, your home is under quarantine. No one can go in or go out. It's...not safe either way. You have to come back with us."

"No, I don't and you can't make us," Katniss threatened. "Don't even try, Shane."

"Well, your other option is to go to District 13," Johanna suggested.

"Please, I know I messed up, I was only thinking about...I only volunteered to help Annie," Finnick revealed.

"That's not my problem," Katniss informed him. "You bargained for our lives in exchange for your girlfriend. Why should I care...I don't know you." Finnick's shoulders slumped in defeat. "You can go back to District 13 because we're are not going with you either."

"Hell, there is no way we're going back empty handed," Finnick stated. Katniss' brows raised in concern. "Wait, that's not what I meant to say like that. I just meant to say we're not going back to 13."

"But what about your deal with President Coin?" Johanna asked her friends and fellow victor. "We're shit up the creek if we don't come back with our objective completed." She gestured to Peeta, Katniss and Prim. Why would this Coin person want them anyway?

"I'll just...I'll find another way to get Annie and Mag out of Capitol." He sighed in resignation realizing his conundrum that he put himself into with his commander or president in charge of District 13.

"In the meantime, Katniss why don't you go hunt for our dinner—" Prim started.

"But what about Peeta?" She looked down as he continued to sleep on her lap. He was fast asleep, restful for once as his breathing was steady and body relaxed, cradled in Katniss' arms.

"I'll be here when he wakes up. Don't worry about him. You know I will take care of him and make sure nothing will happen."

"I'll stay with Prim, Katniss. Shane will go with you," Maddy volunteered. "And I'll watch those two." She gestured to Finnick and Johanna.

"We're not going to hurt anyone," Finnick scoffed. His air of superiority returned.

"Tell that to Peeta," Maddy rejoined. "I mean, drugging him wasn't all by any means hurtful or deceitful, right?"

"No need to be hostile, Ginger," Johanna scoffed.

"My name is Maddy," she corrected her. I ignored Johanna baiting Maddy since I was more concerned about Peeta.

Before our departure Katniss kissed Peeta's lips and Prim's forehead. "Be back soon," she whispered with a lingering look at the two most important people in her life. She appeared conflicted not wanting to part from them but knew that Prim was right. Katniss needed to hunt for food now that our numbers multiplied.

Thirty minutes later, I trailed behind Katniss, following her as she held her bow and arrow in her hand. She was deftly quiet and graceful in her steps that she didn't produced a single sound.

 _Crack_. _Snap._ My boot stepped on a branch. I flinched in embarrassment as Katniss turned around to face me. She never uttered a word but her facial expression alone spoke a thousand words—disbelief, annoyance, discontent, impatience just to name a few. _Sorry,_ I mouthed to her. For close to an hour, I watched as she hunted. In no time she killed two pheasants, a rabbit and wild turkey. As she worked, I guarded our surroundings making sure we were undetected by drones or other predators.

With our catch, she proceeded to de-feather and gutted the animals. She must have noticed the expression on my face. "I usually prepare the game before I go back so I don't it in front of Prim," she expressed. "She knows I have to kill in order for us to eat but doing this in front of her...well, she may be a healer and used to blood and guts but animals are different story."

"I guess that makes some sense," I returned. "Fish is a staple in District 4 but when it comes to killing chickens and other animals?" I grimaced. "Anyway, it's not like we can afford beef or lamb on a daily basis." Poultry was consumed for special occasions while beef was eaten by those who could afford it. Rabbit and especially squirrel were meat I ate and not enjoyed, but when your starving? Food was food no matter what it was, you ate what was given to you to survive.

When she was done, Katniss wrapped the meat in a leather pouch, piled the bloody innards for other predators to eat and kept the feather for her arrows. Then she gathered dirt and lathered it all over her hands then picked a few plants, large leafy ones to wipe away dirt and blood. "Animals can smell blood miles away to our location," she explained. "I don't want them to follow us back to Prim and the others."

"Hold on sec," I said a few minutes later. Katniss stopped and waited for me as I gathered a few plants and berries on our trail. I learned a lot from Prim when she was with us, which berries to eat and avoid—plants that were poisonous or medicinal. As I tucked the plants and berries in pouch, Katniss raised her hand. Quickly, I armed myself with my rifle that was latched on my back. A low humming sound filtered the air, insects trilled around us but the man made noise was audible. Both of us raised our eyes to the sky, as large trees loomed over us with branches thick and dense that it almost looked dark above us. Light from the sun streamed in a forty five degree angle with dust motes dancing in its path. The forest was tranquil and majestic giving me a sense of peace and eeriness at the same time.

Katniss shifted her head from left to right. I closed my eyes hoping to get a feel from where the sound emitted from. It was too difficult to ascertain as the sound echoed then bounced from soft to loud. Without a single word we both backed against a tree as our eyes were glued upward.

Then from the corner of my eye a sharp bright light caught my attention. Looking through my scope I located the source—a round shiny metallic orb hovered 25 yards eastward. Katniss discovered it as well as she raised her bow, aiming her arrow at the object. I held my breath and waited, my fingered curled on the trigger ready to fire.

"Wait, don't Shane," Katniss whispered. "It hasn't found us yet."

"I can shoot it down, no problem," I said, confident and ready to act when I stopped myself. A thought entered my mind. "Maybe you should shoot it down since your arrow won't make a sound. Just aim for the propellers to disable it. An explosion will definitely be heard out here."

"No, we can't risk it," she repeated. "If I destroy it, whoever is monitoring it will know that something happened to it. They will send another drone to look for it. We can't leave a trail or any evidence that anyone is here."

She was right. So far Maddy and I had managed to allude any drones or peacekeepers that were out looking for them. Shooting one down in this location would alert our presence and location. "What's it doing?" Katniss asked. Even though she refused to destroy the drone she still had her eye and an arrow on it.

"It's...I think it's recharging," I guessed. "Those drones are charged by the sun."

"Okay, then let's go," Katniss said. "If it's busy, we should leave now before it spots us." I nodded my head in agreement. Just as we thought we were safe from the drone, we heard muffled voices. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I was certain we were not alone. Katniss stopped in her place. I raised the scope on my rifle to my eye and scanned the area around us.

"Shit," I muttered to myself. In my viewer I spotted three peacekeepers. Their white uniform made them visible against the dark foliage and trees around them. I crouched down as Katniss did as well besides me. Displaying 3 fingers in my hand I whispered loud enough for her to hear me, "Peacekeepers." Her eyes bulged in shock, lips in a thin line, her brows creased.

"How close are they?"

"35 yards," I answered. They were close, too close. Slowly, we edged backwards on our belly eyeing the area the peacekeepers were located. To my relief, I didn't accidentally catch a branch as we inched towards the opposite direction.

"That was close, too close," I finally said, my heart in chest and mouth dry. "Katniss?"

She held up her hand, her head tilted upwards towards the sky. I looked up as well. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" What? _She heard something?_ All I heard was the thundering beat in my ears as my heart raced.

"Shit," she cursed as she grabbed my forearm, her nails dug into my skin even though I had a long sleeve shirt. She stopped before a large tree trunk with several branches that extended downward. "Climb."

"What?"

"Climb," she repeated as she rose above me, her foot planted onto a tree branch to the next ascending fast.

"Shit," I murmured and followed suit. Without a single word, I trailed after Katniss, following her from branch to branch until we were at least 90 feet up in the tree. She climbed the tree so deftly and with ease. Me on the other hand struggled to get purchase with my own body weight and lack of coordination. It wasn't difficult but I utilized different muscles groups that I wasn't accustomed to. I was about to open my mouth when she placed a finger to her lips. _What,_ my mind screamed. Damnit, I sounded like a parrot. Irritation and frustration bubbled inside me. I was never the type to be easily riled. I knew from talking to Prim that Katniss was not a conversationalist but—

"Shhh," she mouthed. I looked down to the ground and that's when I heard loud thumping and crunching sounds. _Thud, crunch, thud._ I swore I felt the tree shook underneath us. Suddenly a huge elk, standing stood five foot tall, with antlers 4 feet wide appeared running for its life as five wild dogs chased after it. It tore into the path trashing bushes and wild plants in its wake, disturbing dirt and debris under its heavy hooves. The elk and canines ran past us. A few seconds later, I withdrew a breath and was about to call out to Katniss when a lone dog appeared and stopped right below us. It pointed its nose on the floor, lifted his head and sniffed the air. I wondered if it detected the residual blood on Katniss' hands or meat she carried in the leather pouch. Wrinkling my nose, I sniffed the air, my armpits and clothes. I knew I reeked from not bathing in weeks.

After a few seconds, it paced the area sniffing from tree to tree with hurried exuberance. Did it smell something foreign and unusual that caused it to get so excited? Did it smelled Katniss and me? For weeks Maddy and I traveled through Districts encountering no humans or predators. We had discovered a few gypsy campsites, nomadic people who lived in the woods who had no contact with the society or the districts townships. As tempted as we were to engage them we steered clear from making any contact. Thus, not making our presence known to anyone, strangers alike.

District 9 was a lush landscape with trees, tall and wide. The foliage dense that it was easy to hide and be kept hidden. Drones flew high above as it was difficult to navigate within the branches. In our travels we never encountered wild dogs, not a single one. And now they appeared in packs? A single drone found its way to our vicinity and even peacekeepers roamed the area. We must be near some settlement—peacekeeper based.

Growing impatient Katniss drew her arrow from her quiver and nocked it on her bow. Just as she was about to release it, a cacophony of wild beasts, men screaming and gunfire blasted in the air. The commotion caught the dog's attention as it's ears perked upright, his eyes and nose tilted upward. Then suddenly, it sprinted away so fast and silently heading towards the noise.

I was shocked at the turn of events that I didn't realized that Katniss was down on the ground, "Shane, come on, come on. Let's go," she shouted. "We need to leave now." I descended as fast as I could, scrapping my hands on the rough tree bark that I didn't even noticed my hands were bleeding. "Shit, Shane, you're bleeding."

"Oh, didn't even noticed it," I admitted. Adrenaline rushed through my system, my breath heavy, chest ached and heart raced. I covered my hands with leather gloves. "Let's go before it smells my blood and the pack come after us."

Trailing after Katniss was no easy feat, she ran into the woods as she knew it like the back of her hand. This time, she wasn't bothered by my heavy footfalls. All the trees looked alike to me but to Katniss, she found the way back to where we left the others. She zigzagged between the trees, running into the woods like a woman possessed. In no time, we reached the others.

"Prim," she screamed. "How's Peeta?" He was still unconscious, lying on the ground just as we left him. Prim was mashing some herbs on a flat rock. "Can you wake him up? You need to wake him up."

"What's wrong?" she asked as she immediately recognized the panicked tone in her sister's voice.

"We need to leave. Now," Katniss informed her.

"What's going on, Everdeen?" Johanna questioned. "What's the rush?"

Katniss turned her head and addressed them, "Peacekeepers."

"Shit," Finnick cursed. "How far?"

"Four miles from here, eastward and a pack of wild dogs hunting in this area."

"Double shit," Johanna added. "We gotta book."

"Shane, what's wrong with your hands," Maddy inquired. Blood seeped through my gloves.

"It's nothing, Maddy. I scrapped it climbing down a tree," I explained.

"What were you doing up a tree," Finnick asked. "Weren't you supposed to be hunting—"

"Will everyone just shut up," Katniss blurted, anger and frustration in her tone of voice. "We don't have time. We need to get out of here." She turned to Prim. "Can you wake him?"

"I don't know Katniss," she replied. "I was making a poultice for..." She stopped and looked at sleeping Peeta. Katniss turned and she noticed that one pant leg was folded up. On Peeta's shin was an abrasion, 3 inches long and two inches wide. It was looked partially healed.

"What the fu...Prim, what is that?" she shrieked. "When did this...how long has he had that...what is that? When id Peeta get hurt?"

Prim lowered her head in shame. "About a week. Listen, Peeta scrapped his leg when we were going down that really steep hill. Remember his leg got caught on that large log at the bottom of the hill?"

"What..why didn't he tell me?" There was a tinge of anger, accusation and hurt in Katniss' voice.

"He didn't you to worry or slow us down," Prim pleaded for understanding.

"Damnit, Prim. Why did you hide his injury from me?" she berated.

"Because he told me not to—" she defended herself.

"I don't care what he said. He got hurt and you both hid that from me."

"Katniss, Prim both of you stop," I yelled. "Go fight later, we need to go now. Prim, can you wake Peeta up?" Time was of the essence. We couldn't afford to take any chances getting caught by either the peacekeepers or the wild dogs. The fact that we saw them was enough. We needed distance.

"Yes, but he might not be strong enough to walk just yet," she snapped to healer mode as she ignored Katniss' death glare. In the meantime, Finnick and Johanna were in a debate, "I'm not going back to 13, Johanna."

"Finnick, you made a deal with Coin," she reminded him. "What do you think is going to happen if we don't come back without Peeta? Even if you don't bring him back you still have to report back to her. You're...damnit Finn. What do you think she's going to do to you when she realizes you're not coming back?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care what she does to me, Johanna. You'll be okay, you can go back Jo. Tell her I left you behind."

"Fuck you, Finn," she cursed at him. "Did you think I'd go back without you. You don't know me at all."

"There is nothing for me in 13 but stale, re-filtered air, limited food that sucks and a strict work schedule like I want to do people's dirty laundry." He spoke like a spoiled, petulant child that was rebelling because eating tasteless food and doing laundry was a chore. Then his eyes twinkled as if he was revealing a secret. "We're out of the compound, Jo. We can do whatever we want now. No more District 13, no more Coin."

"Oh, was that part of your plan? To escape the hellhole," Johanna smirked.

"I never make plans that don't involve a back up one. You should know me by now," he scoffed. My mind was abuzzed with thoughts of Peeta, Katniss, Prim and Maddy. The victors were not of my concern.

"Anyway, let's just tag along with Mellark and Everdeen," Finnick suggested. "If they want to go back to 12, let's help them. I want to meet Mockingjay. To hell with Coin."

"I don't think that's good idea, Finn," Johanna voiced her opinion. "There are sick people there. I don't want to be near sick people." She scrunched her nose. No, it wasn't a good idea. I needed to return Peeta, Katniss and Prim back to the rebel compound as I was ordered. How do I convince them to come back with me?

"Do I need to reiterate that District 12 is under quarantine from last I heard," I implored. "No one goes in, and no one goes out. That's what quarantine means."

"I know what quarantine means, fish boy," Finnick snorted and bragged. "Men and women don't love and admire me for just my looks, you know." I balked. He had a lot of nerve calling me _fish boy_ considering that Finnick won his games wielding a trident. While he and Johanna continued to converse with each other. Maddy was quiet, her finger poised on the trigger of her rifle as she looked over at Katniss and Prim. Both sisters were subdued, but Katniss projected a simmering look at her younger sister. She was pissed. Prim was calm but defiant, not backing down for keeping Peeta's secret.

I shook my head. When I volunteered all I wanted was to find Prim, Peeta and Katniss and return them back to the rebel compound. _Oh, boy. What did I get myself into?_

* * *

 _ **AN: I do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. FYI, the next few POVs will concentrate around Peeta, Katniss and company. Time will need to pass as Peeta and his new allies try to find their way back to 12. That is if Shane can convince them otherwise. Next POV is Peeta. Other POVs such as Jimmy, Madge and Garrett will appear in future chapters. Please be patient because there is so much going on and I'm doing my best to re-edit the next chapters and post them in a timely fashion.**_

 _ **Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think. Thanks again for following me and reading my story. I hope everyone have a great week.**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Agendas

Chapter 6 – Agendas

 _AN: First off, I want to say thank you for your patience and to everyone who has alerted, favored and posted a review for the last chapter. A special Thank you to Dizzy for the PM, I am pleased and do appreciate your enthusiasm and interest for reading Destiny 2. I had sent you a reply to your message but don't know if you received it so posting it here. Lol NO I haven't forgotten or given up. Just trying to juggle RL work and the holidays while editing my story to it's completion. It's been a hard and difficult year but...it's all good now._

 _So my usual disclaimer. THG belongs to Suzanne Collins. Any mistakes found are mine. This chaper is rated R for strong language._

* * *

 **Peeta POV**

I sensed pain and heaviness on my chest, a mild ache between my eyes then a second later a slight pressure on my forehead, a pair of lips that lingered on my skin for a few seconds. A wisp of warm air followed. There is darkness and voices which I recognized before I opened my eyes. As my vision focused, I was greeted by two intense silver orbs, a slight grimace and a brush of warm breath.

"Peeta, please wake up," Katniss whispered, her forehead sweaty as wisps of her hair clung to her skin.

"Wake him gradually, Katniss," Prim's voice registered somewhere in the background. "You don't want to startle him." Confused, I tried to remember what happened, why I was on the cold, hard floor with Katniss hovering over me.

"I know, Prim. I know." Katniss sat back, giving me room to adjust.

"Katniss?" I croaked, my throat was raw and scratchy, like sandpaper while a ball of bile gathere in my throat.

"Can you sit up," she asked as she placed a hand behind my neck while the other on my shoulder blade.

"What happened? Why...why am I on the floor?" A wave of nausea assaulted me. The world spun for a second as I attempted to stand up.

"Hey, stay down for a second," Prim knelt opposite her sister. "How are you feeling?"

"Besides sick and nauseous?" I told her, "My head's fuzzy and I want to drink like a gallon of water." I opened my mouth and ran my tongue over my teeth. "Did I swallow dirt or something."

"It's the drug's side affect. You were drugged again," she explained as she continued as she extended my canteen to me. _Drugs? "_ What was the last think you remembered?"

Without a single word, Katniss opened the canteen and tipped the mouth to my lips.

"Hey, small sips," Prim instructed. "You'll throw up if you drink to fast."

I sipped a bit of water remembering we were almost out. "No, drink some more. You'll need it." I shook my head. "Please, Peeta."

"I know we're almost out." The canteen felt heavy like she had refilled it. The weight surprised me.

"I got some more—"

"How? When?" I asked, intrigued since the last time we ran into some water was two days ago and Katniss had refilled her canteen? When? How long was I out?

"No more questions, just drink and I'll tell you later." I took another sip to quench my thirst. "What was the last think you remembered?"

We...we...um...I remember that..." I closed my eyes for concentration. "Finnick O' Dair was holding Prim captive and he was with Johanna Mason? Is that right or did I dream that?"

"Not a dream lover boy," Johanna chirped as I turned my head to her direction. There, in full view were Victors from District 4 and 7, leaning against a tree. _What the hell?_ "That still doesn't explain why I ended up on the ground feeling sick and nauseous."

"Asshole, drugged you," Katniss chimed in, her eyes ablazed with fury.

"I'm the asshole, Katniss is referring to," Finnick admitted, his face displayed a sheepish grin.

"He's asshole and I'm the bitch according to ginger over there," Johanna chuckled. She pointed to Shane and Maddy. _Shit, where did they come from?_ I swore Maddy growled but I was too confused in mind to function properly.

"Johanna, stop antagonizing our new friends," Finnick sighed. "And you say I'm the asshole."

"Are you strong enough to go? We need to get moving now," Katniss said, her voice neutral but I detected a bit of anxiety in her tone.

"What's the big hurry?" Johanna asked.

"Katniss, what's wrong," Prim questioned as well. There were so many conversation going around, it was difficult to focus.

"Can we table the questions and insults later," Shane interjected. "We need to leave now." There was an urgency in his tone as well.

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Can you walk, Peeta?" Katniss inquired as she helped me up. Just as I was on my own two feet my knees buckled. "Woah, just lean on me."

"I can walk, Katniss," I grunted in defiance.

"No, you can't." To prove her point, I swayed in place as the world blurred and spun. "See, stop being stubborn and let me help you." I nodded my head. Everyone around me busied themselves. Maddy and Shane lead up front, while Prim, Finnick and Johanna raked the ground around us with a broken tree branch that served as a rake.

"Make sure you get rid all the footprints we made, guys," Katniss ordered. She had one arm around me, her small hand gripped my waist. It sort of tickled but I was too nauseous to react in kind. Laughing would had made me vomit.

I leaned over and kissed her warm cheek. "Thank you," I said.

"What for?" she asked as she turned to me. Our eyes met, mine with gratitude while hers in question.

"For always taking care of me."

"It's what we do, Peeta. We take care of each other—you, me and Prim. Remember that." There was a tinge of anger in her tone as she turned her head straight ahead, but I didn't question it since we had more pressing matters—why she persisted to wake me and leave right away. I was still dizzy and slow to move as most of the muscles on my legs were numb, but I pushed myself as I felt their urgency. Both she and Shane were troubled that was obvious.

Two hours later or was it three, it was hard to tell since time passed slowly. Within that time I was able to function on my own, my mind cleared and my limbs strengthened. Katniss was reluctant to let me go but she relented. Even if she was hesitant Katniss was angry, at me that was for certain. But she pressed on as we all did.

Prim stayed by my side watching my progress. I was accustomed to her presence in front of me or by my side. Katniss in front leading the way as I walked behind Prim to protect them. But with our new companions there was a sense of confusion. Why were they here? And why did they stay? The other pressing question was...where we were going?

Shane and Maddy walked ahead as Finnick and Johanna trailed behind us. I felt relieved but worried with our new company since I had no idea where we were headed since most of the conversation was discussed while I was unconscious.

"It's getting dark. We need to stop and break camp," Katniss announced suddenly, her eyes stared upward at the sky. The sun was setting, giving our surrounding a soft orange glow amidst dark green foliage and amber tree trunks. "Peeta, can you set up the fire while Prim and I prepare dinner?" I was surprised that she addressed me since she had been quiet and non communicative since our hasty departure.

"Maddy and I will look around to make sure it's safe," Shane directed. Maddy followed him as they disappeared into the woods.

"Peeta?" Finnick called out to me right before I started to gather branches and leaves for a fire. "Can I talk to you privately for a few seconds?"

"Oh hell, no," Katniss hissed. "You want to speak to Peeta, you will talk to him in front of everyone." She planted both her hands on her hips.

"Calm down, Everdeen" Finnick soothed. "I'm not going to drug Peeta again if that's what you're worried about."

"I don't know you or trust you—" Katniss was one thing—direct with her feelings and emotions.

"Wait, what? Why did you drug me?" I inquired. "I thought you guys were pulling my leg. I thought I fainted or something." In truth, I really thought I fainted since I was exhausted. It never crossed my mind that I was drugged. _And Finnick drugged me?_

"Finnick drugged you so he could take you back to District 13," Katniss added. This sort of explained her surly and volatile behavior, she was angry at Finnick but her anger was directed towards me as well. Why?

"You didn't faint Peeta," Prim explained.

"District 13? Why would you take me by force to District 13?" Everything didn't made sense. I never had any problems with Finnick.

Finnick sighed, forced to explain himself. He proceeded to tell me why I was drugged. At first I was angry for being violated and assaulted once again. That people seemed to think they could play with my life like I was commodity to be bartered. I was a piece in their game—Mockingjay, Snow and now, the president of District 13. But after he mentioned Annie Cresta and Mags, the other Victors who were still back in the Capitol, I understood his desperation. The more he talked about Annie and Mags, I realized they were more than just allies, survivors of their own arena—they were his family, people he loved.

"I really do owe you an apology." I didn't know him well enough to trust him. Whether his apology was sincere. It was hard to trust people, but I felt his anxiety?

"I...I was desperate Peeta. You of all people would understand that feeling—knowing there is nothing you can do but know that you would do anything, even die for the people you love."

"I do, Finnick," I felt for him. Surely Katniss understood that as well.

He extended his hand towards me. For a second I stared back at him, gauging his sincerity because in truth I hardly knew the man, only what I heard and seen that one time. And, he admitted that he drugged me, a move to show to Coin where his loyalty stood. Not for her but for Annie and Mags.

I looked around me, Prim was anxious while Katniss was wary. What did I have to lose? So I grabbed the man's hand and shook it. "It's all right, Finnick," I said, but then I pulled him towards me so our faces were inches away from each other. "But if you ever try that again with me or anyone I love. I won't be so forgiving." There was no bite or anger in my tone. I meant what I said because I too, that I would kill and die for those I love. I had a funny feeling that Finnick would do the same.

"What's going on?" Shane's sudden appearance startled me.

"Is everything okay, Peeta?" Maddy inquired as she stepped next to Katniss.

"Nothing, Shane," Finnick said. "Peeta and I...we came into an understanding, haven't we Peeta?" I nodded my head. Both Shane and Maddy sighed in relief.

"Oh, good," Shane murmured. "I was afraid that Maddy and I was going to come back to...I don't know what I expected but...so we're good?"

"Yes, we're good," Finnick repeated. "Well. I don't know about you guys but I gotta pee." He turned and disappeared into the woods.

"Thanks for the heads up, on your bodily functions," Johanna smirked. "Don't get me wrong, I love Finnick but sometimes he has no filter." I was going to say something to the affect of pot kettle black because Johanna too talked without regard to others feelings.

An hour later, dinner was served and consumed to everyone's content. "Sit back and relax, Peeta," Katniss instructed as she proceeded to after-meal routine—buried all the scraps of our meal and fire extinguished and covered with dirt to hide our presence.

"By the way," Shane started. "There a small creek about 60 yards east. We need to replenish our canteens and wash up for the night." The idea of a bath was a relief. It had been weeks since we had a proper wash not just bodily but also for our clothes.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Johanna said, with much enthusiasm. "I could use a good soak." She stood up and retrieved her rifle and bag. "Lead the way."

"Us girls will go first," Maddy said. "Come on, Prim. The guys will wash up after us."

"But—" For once, I'm speechless as my heart raced in my chest. I knew that we were safe in numbers but the thought of parting from Katniss and Prim frightened me. I had nightmares of losing them. She must have sensed my concern.

"We'll be okay, Peeta," she said as Prim grabbed her hand. Just as she was about to walk away, she turned and kissed me softly on the lips. They were cold, chapped and tasted savory from the meat, but it didn't matter. The battering of my heart calmed once her lips made contact onto mine. "Be right back." Maddy turned to Shane and kissed his lips as well. _Hm...that's interesting._ What happened since we left? What caused the change in their relationship?

I watched them leave and once they were far away from hearing distance I spoke, "Are you sure it's safe for them?" I was prepared to follow them but stopped myself.

"You shouldn't worry, Peeta," Shane started. "What do you think will happen to them? I mean there's Maddy to make sure nothing happens to Katniss and Prim." I sighed in resignation. "And Johanna can definitely take care of herself." That wasn't reassuring either.

"It's just that we've never been apart since we left."

"They need some privacy," Finnick inserted. He was busy sharpening his trident with a flat rock. Shane stood up and stationed himself at the direction the girls left.

Shane started. "Besides, I want to talk to you Peeta."

"About what?" I knew what Shane needed to discuss and was glad that Katniss was not around.

"Peeta," he sighed as if there a big load in his chest. "I...you need to go back. You can't go to 12. It's not safe and—"

"I'm not having this conversation, Shane," I stated. "I'm going back to 12 with or without you."

"How are you going to get passed the quarantine?" he queried. "They are shooting down drones or anything that gets passed the air space. The railroad leading to 12 has been destroyed."

"Mockingjay made sure that no one can go in. And that means no one is getting out," Finnick informed. "And from what I hear, anyone who tries would be...shot."

"What?" I blurted, surprise and horror in my tone. "He wouldn't do that, would he Shane?"

"Listen, Mockingjay—Katniss' father is in delicate situation, Peeta." Shane mumbled. "After the attack we barely got any news about 12, but when he did send any communication he asserted one thing. No one will allowed to enter, not even you or Katniss."

I shook my head. "Come on, Peeta. I know you miss your family."

"Have you heard any news about my dad...my brother Rye." I asked. "I...I know they're sick, Shane. It's been months and I have no idea how they are...if they are still alive." Shane opened his mouth then shut it quick. "And don't lie to me." I preempted his chance to lie to me. Telling me things for my own good. I was sick of being played with and lying to make me feel better was the one thing that couldn't abide with.

"From when I heard last, they were fine. You're Dad is okay, but Rye...from the last communication, he was really sick and he's missing."

"Missing!" I shouted. "What do you mean he's missing?" A wave of cold air seeped through my shirt causing me to tremble. For weeks I had hoped to find some news about my family. Even the radio we borrowed was not help. All we heard was rebel activities. Communication that didn't concern District 12 and what was happening to them. And to conserve battery, I turned on the radio sparingly. "When? How did that happen? What happened?"

"Haymitch was the last person I heard from," Shane said. "After I volunteered, Maddy and I were able to find out a few weeks ago that your brother was delirious and he ran away."

"Ran away?" I repeated.

"Yes, he and your dad were staying at your bakery away from the rest of the population," he continued. "But before you ask, we haven't been in communication for a few weeks now. So I have no idea what is happening. Whether they found your brother or not. I'm sorry, Peeta, that's all I know."

"See, that's why I'm going home," I insisted. "I appreciated that you didn't lie to me, but...this just means that I have to go back and be with my family."

"Even after against Mockingjay's orders?" Shane pressed. "I understand why you left, Peeta. I would have left too, but what makes you think you can get past the quarantine? Do you think that Mockingjay is just going to let you just walk in? He has orders to shoot anyone that passes the border—"

"I don't care, Shane," I yelled. "My father and brother may be dead for all I know. I need to be with them."

"I have a question," Finnick interjected.

"What?" I exploded, impatience and anger rising from my belly.

"How did you, Katniss and Prim get this far?" I stared at the bronze-skinned victor in front of me.

"You're serious? That's your question?"

"What? It's a valid question." Finnick defended himself. "I mean, no insult to you or anything but you're never been away from District 12 but you still managed to get this far."

"I'm curious myself," Shane inquired. "How did you three managed to get this far without being detected and discovered by the hundred of drones and peacekeepers that Snow has sent?" It wasn't an easy feat because for a while I was tempted to go back, to take Katniss and Prim to a rebel camp and turn ourselves in. We knew that Mockingjay would send people after us. "I don't know if you knew but Snow has a bounty on your head."

"What? A bounty?" I said, not so much as a question but curiosity as my brow furrowed. "Why?"

"You know why, Peeta," Finnick stated. "You and Katniss escaped from the arena. The games were destroyed because of you. And if Snow ever finds out Prim is alive? Shit, can you imagine the shit storm when he finds out she escaped as well." He had a big smile on his face, a look that displayed amusement that Katniss and I were poking an angry bear. "So Peeta, how did you guys managed to get this far? It would have taken months to get this close to District 12." The fact was it was a miracle how we survived in the woods for as long as we had. I told them of time when...

* * *

 _ **Flashback –**_

 _Two and half months after escaping from the rebel base camp_

" _Run, run," I shouted. My feet pounded on the ground, my lungs burned from breathing hard as I followed Prim and Katniss who were ahead of me. "Keep going." It was hard to breath. "Go, go, go." I dared not look back but kept going. A minute or two later, I looked back. Nothing was behind us, but I pressed on. "Don't stop."_

 _Once I felt we were at a safe distance I ordered, "Stop, stop. It's not following us anymore." The pounding in my ears beat loud, my chest heaving and my legs ached. I bent over, in and out I gulped air through my mouth. The constant ringing or buzzing in my ear persisted._

" _I'm sorry," Prim said, her voice shook._

" _What were you thinking approaching the cub like that?" Katniss hissed, her eyes hard with fury but more with fear and impatience than anger._

" _I..it was hurt. I just wanted to help," her little sister explained._

" _You don't tend to wild animals, they are feral and has no comprehension whether you are going to hurt them or not."_

" _It was injured," she explained._

" _I don't care, Prim," Katniss exploded. "Did you honestly think you could have healed it? It's an animal."_

 _I was angry at Prim myself but I do had to admit that I was sympathetic to wanting to heal the injured cub. First of all, she was a healer despite her persistence of wanting to be trained._

" _I'm sorry," Prim yelled back. "I'm a healer. I would help the sick and injured whether it was a human or an animal." Her angry retort startled me. She never answered back to Katniss in anger. All of us were wore thin and exhausted. I wondered if running away was a wise decision after all these weeks. I started to doubt myself and the decision I made. "It's who I am."_

" _I know you're a healer, Prim," Katniss answered back, her hands bracketed on Prim's lean shoulders. "But not all life like creatures in the woods can be rescued. Look what happened."_

" _I honestly just reacted," she admitted. "I couldn't just stand by and let it bleed to death."_

" _I know you meant well, but.." Suddenly, Katniss wrapped her arms around Prim."Don't do that again," she wheezed as she closed her eyes. "I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to you."_

 _When one found an injured cub bear, it's more than likely it was calling out to it's mother. Of course, we had encountered it and it's first instinct was to protect her cub. So we did what most rational people would do. We ran. At fist it went after us, but it must have remembered that she had abandoned her injured cub so a few minutes later it stopped following us._

" _Shit, that was close," I muttered underneath my breath. It was more of a statement not directed to anyone since both Katniss and Prim ignored me. From the corner of my eye, something caught my attention or rather a sound did. I heard muffled voices. For weeks we hadn't encountered a human being. I was fine with that but after a while, I started to miss my family and wondered how they were doing. After escaping the arena, the euphoria of surviving and regaining our freedom waned. All I recalled was seeing my Dad's haggard face and slumped shoulders. He was ill; he tried to hide his illness from me, but I could see it in his eyes and demeanor. How could I live with myself from surviving the Hunger Games only to lose my entire family in the process?_

" _Peeta?" Katniss called out to me as I walked a few paces away from them._

" _Shh.."_

 _'What?' she mouthed back as she released Prim and pulled an arrow from her quiver. I slowly crept up to the sounds and hid behind a tree. About 80 yards ahead was a clearing next to an old train depot. It looked as though it hasn't been used in years but was recently occupied. Had it been on the map we would have avoided it. The map we 'borrowed' was useful but hadn't been updated for close to ten years. So we had stumbled upon it. From a distance we recognized the white armored uniforms. They were peacekeepers. The voices continued but since they were too far, we couldn't clearly hear them. Then from out of nowhere, black geared men and women appeared. Rebels? There were rebels that mingled with peacekeepers?_

" _What the fuck?" I cursed_

" _What's going on, Katniss?" Prim questioned._

" _I don't know."_

" _What's going on? Are those peacekeepers and rebel soldiers gathered together?" she continued. I was puzzled and confused. Why were peacekeepers and rebels coexisting and not fighting each other? Before I could answer Prim, Katniss took a step towards them._

" _What are you doing?" Katniss asked._

" _I want to know what they are doing. Who they are?"_

" _Peeta, we shouldn't. What if we get caught?" she reminded me. "Our whole point was to stay away from people."_

" _Aren't you curious?" She nodded her head because she was intrigued but thought against it, Too many factors could go wrong._

" _We can't take any chances—"_

" _Maybe they have food and water we can 'borrow,' " Prim suggested. I inwardly chuckled at Prim's word 'borrow' because we all knew that we were far from borrowing food and water. We would be stealing._

" _And take the risk of being caught?" Katniss snarked._

" _Katniss, it's been weeks since we've been in contact with people. Prim, is right. They might have food and water." We have been rationing our supplies to a point that we were surviving on one meal a day and a few sips of water. So right in front of us was the means to get supplies as long as we didn't get caught. Also, we knew or guessed that Katniss' Dad would send someone to come after us. And we also knew that we had to be careful and not get caught by peacekeepers. So it was imperative that we stayed away from rebel campsites as well. In truth, I wanted information about what was happening in District 12 and only a rebel camp could provide that._

" _No, Peeta," Katniss disagreed. I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling disappointment and impatience. A warm hand settled on my forearm causing me to open my eyes. "But I have an idea. Just follow me." Step by step I followed Katniss with Prim between us. We made it close to the train depot that I could distinguished conversations._

" _We need to get this out of here as soon as possible," a dark skinned peacekeeper said as he addressed a rebel-dressed soldier. "We only have a few hours before the Capitol drones might spot us."_

" _Are the tracks cleared all the way to District 11?" I gasped in surprised as did Katniss and Prim. Before the question was answered another person appeared,_

" _Sir, you have a communication from Abernathy, he needs to speak to you before you leave." Haymitch? They were talking about Haymitch Abernathy. Who else could it be?_

 _Both men disappeared from my sight. "Katniss, this is a delivery run." I explained as thought dawned on me. "They're sending supplies to District 12."_

" _So it's heading towards to District 11?" she inquired. "Why not head over to straight into District 12?"_

" _I don't know but it means it's taking food and supplies home," I stated. "And you know what that means?"_

" _We're stowing away on the train," Katniss replied, reading my mind. "We can sneak into one of the cargo cars and go home?" There was a hint of excitement in her tone. "We don't have to walk all the way home."_

" _How? It's not like they, whoever they are, are going to let us hitch a ride?" Prim quipped._

" _This is our only way to get home fast," Katniss encouraged. "We don't have to walk all the way home. We can try and stowaway."_

" _Yes," I confirmed. But first we had to sneak into one of the compartments as if that was an easy thing to do. Deftly, I lead Katniss and Prim to one of the train's cargo hold. It was flatbed with a large canvas covering several containers of assorted sizes. All the boxes were securely wrapped that you couldn't see what it inside then. I tried a few boxcars to find them locked. "Shit." I held my breath when I heard a voice on the other side of the compartment._

" _All supplies are all accounted for, sir."_

" _Good, report to Abernathy and let them know we should be at the border of District 11 in three days." Three days? I looked at Katniss and Prim, excitement, fear and hope bubbled inside me. Hurriedly, I tried every compartment while Katniss and Prim were the lookout._

" _Aha, found one," I said to myself, relief palatable on my face. "This one is unlocked." I peered inside first to make it was unoccupied. There several large and small crates inside. I wasn't sure what was in them but cautioned Katniss and Prim to come over with a wave of my hand. Prim entered first, then Katniss with me last. The compartment was dark with small rectangular windows on each side of the walls to provide ample light. It was definitely a cargo hold as the crates were piled one on top of the other. I slowly closed the compartment with a soft thud, a hiss followed securing a pneumatic lock. Suddenly, the box lurched causing us to sway in place. The train was moving to my relief._

" _Let's look around and see what in the crates," Katniss suggested. I knew what she was looking for—food or items like clothing, especially medical supplies, first aid if this train was being sent to 12. Since leaving the base camp, we didn't know what was happening—if my Dad, Rye, Delly or Tyler were alive. The not-knowing was killing me. I couldn't lose them. And knowing that this train was headed to District 12 just encouraged me. I knew Katniss felt the same. "They're nailed shut, Peeta," She grunted as she struggled to open a crate with large painted alphanumeric letters._

" _What is that?" Prim asked she peered into the crate. Inside the wooden box were rocks—grayish, black and smooth, unlike coal which was course and brittle. "Why are they transporting a load of rocks to District 12?"_

" _I don't know," Katniss responded. "All these boxes with the black letters and numbers must be packed with rocks."_

" _Just close the lid and open the other crates," I suggested. "We need to look for food and other supplies." Time was precious, we didn't know how close or far we were to District 12 so it was necessary to search through the crates. I didn't have time to speculate why rocks were being delivered to my district. Twenty minutes later, Prim opened a box._

" _Katniss, Peeta look what I found," she said, excitedly. Inside the crate were cans and packets of dried fruit and meat. Too bad we didn't have a can opener but my machete had to do. After a few of the cans were opened, we ate to our hearts content, After stuffing our faces, Prim continued to peruse through the boxes. "They have to had packed medical supplies and clothing. I want a bath real bad but finding medical supplies would be second best."_

 _Poor Prim, she felt useless since Katniss wouldn't allow her to fight. She had a motive to wanting medicine. We were keeping a secret from Katniss. A secret that I made Prim swore not to reveal to her sister. I had injured myself a few days ago as I had scratched my leg during our trek down a deep slope. A terrain I didn't want to pass but Katniss insisted saying that it would cut the time in our travels. If we had gone around looking for a less steep incline, the way would have forced us to go to the opposite direction, away from District 12._

 _My shin had gotten caught on a bush that had very pointy sharp spikes on its bark. I hadn't noticed I was bleeding until hours later. Prim was first to have discovered it while Katniss was busy preparing our evening meal. I didn't want her to blame herself for my carelessness but I knew she would so I kept it from her. It was difficult keeping my injury from Katniss but it was a decision I made to ease the tension and stress that I knew she was feeling. I didn't want to add me to her worries._

 _Katniss sat next to me, her hand on my leg and head on my shoulder as I wrapped an arm around her. I was contented to watch Prim search ed the other crates while I rested with Katniss._

" _Oh, wow, Peeta come here and look," she said, her eyes bright._

" _What is it Prim?" I inquired. I didn't want to leave my spot or let Katniss go but Prim's enthusiasm made me curious._

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback –**_

"So you traveled on train a couple of months ago," Shane supplied. "What happened? It's obvious you didn't reached 12."

"The tracks leading to 12 was derailed," I informed him. "We had to get off before they discovered us. We could have been home months ago but...we were at least half way home before we were forced to stop."

"I have to admit I'm pretty impressed," Finnick exclaimed. "It does explain how you got this far. Without getting caught." I then explained or told them about our encounter with the nomadic strangers and our adventures with a group of wild dogs.

"So wait a second," Shane interjected. "You were able to stowaway in a cargo of supplies of food and rocks. What did Prim find? You didn't finish your story." I smiled, widely. Instead of explaining I reached into my pack back and revealed a plastic sealed bag containing white powdery substance. Since that day, I had been carrying the bag with me, diminishing the contents every other day to ensure we had something to eat when food was scarce, when Katniss couldn't find a single thing to hunt or snare.

"You got to be kidding me," Shane guffawed. "Really, you have been lugging that since you guys left the train?" He chuckled.

"What is it?" Finnick asked, curious and annoyed. "What's so funny?"

"It's a bag of flour," I revealed. "It was originally about 5 pounds but its probably half now."

"Why am I not surprised," Shane continued to laugh.

"You've been making bread?" Finnick returned. "How?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's not that hard," I said. "I've been making flat bread which doesn't require lot of ingredients."

"Oh, so why didn't you make some for dinner? Bread would have been a good compliment," Finnick pouted.

"Didn't really had time," I muttered. Actually, I was too exhausted after being drugged and walking nonstop drained whatever energy I had left. A few minutes passed, every moment not seeing Katniss and Prim made me anxious.

"Don't worry, Peeta," Shane observed. "They're okay. Maddy and Johanna will take care of them." I knew that Katniss was more than able to take care of herself and Prim. I was more concerned of Johanna, her flippant behavior and coarse language grated Katniss.

"We're back," Johanna singsonged as they approached us. "Clean and smelling fresh like a baby." I sighed in relief.

"Everything's okay, Peeta." Katniss confirmed. She and Prim did look refreshed and content, hair wet and clothes dripped dry as they didn't have a towel to dry themselves. I debated to touch her but resisted since I knew I reeked of sweat, dirt and grime. They returned with extra clothes they had washed and wrung to dry,

"It's the guys turn," Maddy announced as Shane handed his rifle to her. But before departing she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Again, I wondered what happened since we left that caused a drastic change in their relationship. Mind you, I was happy for the both of them and was curious but then it really wasn't my business.

A few minutes later, I sunk both my bare feet into the cool, crisp water. The creek was not large or deep but was replenished by a river that drifted eastward. Shane took off some of his clothes leaving on his underpants. Adjusting to the cold temperature I submerged the rest of my aching body, feeling it soothed and calmed me. Shane too sunk his body into the water, sighed in relief and closed his eyes. As for Finnick, I shouldn't have been surprised that he stripped naked, walked into the creek's edge and started to cleanse himself. I had no problem with nudity with my own or anyone, but looking at Finnick? I'd admit that I'm glad that Katniss wasn't here to see him in all his glory.

For the next few minutes, we sat in silence and enjoyed a moment of peace and calm. It was a luxury we didn't take for granted, but we still had to be alert and aware of our surroundings. I looked to my companions. I didn't know if I was relieved or concerned. The turn of events caused me to wonder if they were going to be problem or if they were going to help me. I knew that Shane would try to convince me to go back to the rebel base camp because it would be a wise thing to do but...I needed to go home. Back to District 12 and be with my family. And Finnick, though he was motivated by his concern for the woman he loved, it made me wonder if could I trust him. If he was willing to drug me and drag me to District 13, would be attempt to do it again if given a chance. Forgiving him wasn't easy but I understood why he did it and though he apologized, could I trust him? Only time would tell.

The next day, as I suspected Shane tried to convince Katniss and me to take us back home. After this last attempt he gave up. He sighed, "Is there anything I can do or say to make you change your mind?"

I shook my head as did Katniss and Prim. "There is nothing you can say, Shane," I persisted. "I'm going back home. You have to understand that I can't..." A lump formed in my throat as the image of Rye and my Dad flashed in my mind. I remembered how sick Dad looked, his slumped shoulders and thin face as though he hadn't eaten in months. And the fact that I didn't see Rye, I knew that Dad was hiding something from me. I missed them both, including Delly and Tyler. There were nights I thought of Graham. How I missed him and wished he was around to finally see me with Katniss. He would have pleased that we were together. When he was alive, he never gave up on the idea that Katniss could return my feelings.

Then to my surprise Finnick approached me, "You wouldn't by chance want to go to District 13?" My brows raised but before I could respond, Katniss exploded, "You got to be fu...you're kidding right?" She stopped when she remembered that Prim was present. "First of all you drugged him—"

Finnick shook his head. "Look, I told you why I did what I did."

"I don't care," Katniss screamed. "You drugged him." If there was one thing that I learned about Katniss, she didn't forgive or forget easily. She sulked and held a grudge for a period of time. It wasn't because she was a hard and unforgiving person. It was because trust was something she valued in a person. You had to earn it to be in her life.

"And I apologized. I explained myself."

"Peeta may have forgiven you but I haven't."

"Katniss, it's okay," I imposed.

"No, it isn't okay. You were shaking. Prim thought you might have had a seizure." A seizure? That was a bit of information I wasn't aware of.

"I was only making a suggestion," Finnick stated. "I mean, like I told you. District 12 is under quarantine. How do you expect to get pass that?"

"You're not seeing reason or being realistic," Johanna joined.

"Stay out of this," Katniss fumed.

"Stop," Prim inserted herself. "Please? Let's stop arguing. Peeta told you both that we're not going back." She turned to Shane. "I appreciate that you're here, both you and Maddy. But all of you need to respect our decision, we are not going back nor are we going to District 13."

"And you can't force us to go," Katniss bite back.

Shane sighed and shook his head. "I told Shane that when he volunteered, he had better be prepared to take you by force when or if we found you."

"Not going to happen," I said, firm and hard.

"If you're not going to help us, you might as well head back to where you came from," Katniss continued. "As for you, Finnick. There is no way Peeta is going to 13. And you better not get in our way, or I swear you'll find an arrow—"

"No need to get violent, Everdeen," Johanna imparted.

"Listen, it's been a long day and everyone is stressed and tired," I began, my head and limbs ached. "We need to get some sleep. I don't know about you guys but I'm tired." The day was long and I was beyond exhausted. I could sleep standing up if I had to.

"We should take turns keeping watch since there are peacekeepers in the vicinity," Shane suggested.

"No, those lazy asses will be bunking for the night I assure you," Finnick said. "We do have to keep on the look out for night creatures and drones. Those will definitely be scouting the area." For a split second I wondered how we managed to avoid the drones during our sleep.

"Are you referring to Capitol or rebel drones?" I questioned.

"Both," Finnick answered. "We should take 2 hour intervals, I'll keep watch first. Johanna will go second—"

Shane inquired. "Why do you get to go first?"

"Sheesh, I was only volunteering to help—"

"I'll go first, Maddy second. Then you, Johanna, Katniss and Peeta last since he needs rest more than any of us," Shane commanded. I didn't mind being last since I woke up early anyway being used to my baker hours. But at this moment, could I sleep? It was true, I was exhausted but it didn't mean I was sleepy enough to actually sleep.

"What about me?" Prim joined.

"You? I don't mean to insult you Prim but, you don't have any experience," he said, apologetically. Prim was about to object but Shane beat her to it. "You're our healer. You need to be well rested among all of us."

"Shane's right," Katniss agreed. "Now that we have company, you need to stick to healing. I'm not saying you can't help, but you're role now is to be our healer. We're going to depend on you to take care of us if one of us get hurt." I could see the relief in Katniss' eyes, that Prim wouldn't resort to killing but healing when necessary. It had bothered her that we trained Prim, but with Shane and our new companions, Prim was relegated to her role as our medic which I agreed. I never wanted Prim to experience taking a life.

It was settled as Shane took first watch. The evening was cool but not bitingly cold. I was comforted at the fact that we were able to sleep on the ground and not up in the trees. Katniss was situated between Prim and me. I spooned behind her, interlocking our fingers as Prim cuddled to the other side.

"Ohh, a threesome," Johanna joked as she settled next to Finnick. Katniss stiffened next to me as I imagined her gritting her teeth holding back a comment. I tightened my grip around her fingers to calm her frayed nerves and volatile temperament.

"If you're jealous, Johanna," Finnick started. "You can always sleep with me." He wiggled his brows scandalously, opening his sleeping bag for her to join him.

"You wish," she snorted.

For the first hour I stayed awake listening to the crickets chirred and wild dogs howled. In her sleep, Katniss whimpered in my arms but settled as I whispered in her ear, soothing her until she calmed. I was entranced by the rhythmic cadence of both Katniss and Prim's breath, exhaling through their nose while their eye flitted behind their eyelids. Both were a midst of some dream, hoping it wasn't unpleasant. Restless I stood up and stretched my limbs raising arms upward. I was exhausted but also felt uneasy at the same time. At my vantage point, I noticed Shane, alert and aware of his surroundings.

"Hey," I announced myself as to not startle him.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked. It was more of a statement than a question. "It's going to be a rough few weeks before we reach District 12."

"I want to thank you," I said.

"What for?"

"For agreeing to come with us to District 12," I admitted. "I know you have orders and you are basically breaking it." Shane shrugged.

"I knew I had to volunteer and to try convince you to come back with me," he said. "Even though I agreed I knew deep down inside you'd refuse to go back."

"Then why volunteer if you knew we wouldn't go back with you?"

"Would you prefer if it was someone else?" I knew what he was trying to say. Had it been someone else, they would have forced us to come back but Shane was anything but sympathetic and understanding. I would also like to hope he was my friend and not just an ally. "Besides, I think Prim would want to be where she is needed."

"You care about her?"

"She a great kid," Shane commented. "Maddy...she thinks I have this crush on Prim. She doesn't believe that men and women can be friends and I think she feels...threatened by her. But like I said, I've been in love in Maddy for some time now." He sighed. "I just can't explain it, after all we've been through...how she treated me."

"I noticed that you two are doing better," I observed without wanting to appear nosy about his relationship with Maddy

"We've been in each other's company alone for weeks so..." He nodded his head, a small smile on his face. "We talked...finally talked, you know without any interference or distractions. It wasn't an ideal time, but it was a conversation long overdue."

"So you two are now?"

"We're taking it slowly...getting to know each other again," he informed. Shane cleared his throat and straightened his posture, a clear sign that he was uncomfortable talking about his private life.

"Anyway, there is something I need to talk to you about," I started. Shane looked relieved that I changed the subject. "I need you to promise me something."

"What?" His brows furrowed in curiosity.

"I need you to make sure that you protect Katniss and Prim. I know Katniss can take care of Prim and herself, but she'll run herself ragged if she has to worry about me too."

"What is it you're asking, Peeta?"

"That you and Maddy will make them a priority when it comes to their safety," I stated. "That if you had to choose, that you will choose them first."

"I don't know if—"

"Promise me, Shane," I demanded.

Hours later not sure what time it was I abruptly awoken from my sleep, The wind screamed as the moon illuminated high above us, light seeped between the branches. I noticed that both Finnick and Johanna's sleeping bags were empty. Maddy was snugly wrapped in Shane's arms, like long time lovers resting peacefully in each other's presence. As I had suspected hours earlier, this was definitely a confirmation of a change in their relationship.

While Katniss peacefully slept I snuck out of our sleeping making sure not to disrupt her and Prim. I successfully peeled myself away from her and grabbed my shoes. After a short distance I realized that I needed to relieve myself. Ordinarily I would awaken Katniss but...she needed her sleep.

I walked a few yards away making sure I was at shouting distance just in case I ran into trouble. Relieving myself first I followed the sound of voices. At a distance I saw Johanna and Finnick sitting on a log. He was hunched over, elbows on his knees and head downward facing the ground. Johanna had a hand on his shoulder.

"...it was just a reaction," I heard Finnick say as he turned his head and faced Johanna. "You know me, Johanna, I...don't know what happened. I mean, what's happening to me that I would drug Peeta?Why did I agree to do this? That I would exchange his life for Annie and Mags?"

"Like you said you were desperate. I understand that kind of desperation. Hell, I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your situation."

"You wouldn't have." Finnick argued. "You wouldn't compromise yourself like I did."

"I have to admit you drugging him surprised me. This isn't you."

"Isn't it? I did it for Annie and Mags. They were all I thought about and not once did I consider what I was doing to Peeta," he admitted. "What does that make me, Johanna? I'm no better than Snow."

"No," she hissed. "You're nothing than Snow." Her voice was hard, with a tinge of anger. "Don't ever let me hear you fucking say that again."

"I..."

"No, Finnick. And if Annie heard you right now, you know what she would let me do?" He smiled at the here mentioned of her name. His white teeth glistened amidst the darkness. "She'd let me slug you. And you know what?" Before he could answer she pulled back her hand slugged him hard to the back of his head. "That's from Annie. And from Mags too."

"Ow, damnit Mason," he yelped, hitting him hard enough for him to react in pain. It was amusing as I watched Mason attack big, strong, Finnick O' Dair and having him react like some petulant child who was caught misbehaving. I smiled at their antics.

"Don't _ow_ me, you big baby," Johanna replied with not heat or malice. "So instead of feeling sorry for yourself _and_ starting off with the wrong foot with Everdeen and Mellark, what are you going to do?"

"I need their help, Johanna," he sighed, a hand rubbing the back of his head. "I bungled it with Peeta and Katniss. They're the only ones who can help me. All I know is that I need help to get Annie and Mags out of District 2."

"We're not even sure they are being kept there, Finnick," Johanna stated. "It's been days since were reported to District 13. Coin is going to need us to report in with our progress."

"I'm not going back."

"Finnick—"

"I can't, Johanna. Can you imagine how Coin will react if I go back to District 13 empty handed?"

"She'd have you arrested for disobeying orders and lock you up or make you do KP duty for the rest of your life," she smirked as I wondered if she was serious or making light of Finnick's situation. Who was this Coin person? That she had that much power over people's lives like Snow. What did she want with me? "So what do you want to do?" Johanna emphasized each word to him.

Finnick remained quiet for several seconds. He didn't appear to have any answers so I left. It wasn't my concern or business anyway seeing that I had eavesdropped on them. I retraced my steps and situated myself back to spooning behind Katniss. This time around, I fell asleep with no problem.

I groaned. "Peeta, wake up it's your turn," I heard Katniss' voice. She gently tugged my shoulder. Blearily, I opened my eyes. The sun was barely touching the horizon, sending rays of light between the trees. A waft a light glowed behind Katniss, her braided hair a mess but to me she looked beautiful.

"I'm up, I'm up," I repeated as I sat up and wiped my face with my hands. Katniss sat next to me, weary and exhausted. "Go get some more sleep." She nodded her head without any argument as she slipped back into the sleeping bag.

Two hours later, Shane awakened and brewed a small pot of coffee. The fresh aroma made my stomach lurch from hunger. "Coffee?" Katniss questioned. "Wow, we haven't had coffee in months." The aroma brought back memories of my time with dad at the bakery. The thought of my family suddenly made me homesick. Mind you, since I volunteered they were always on my mind, wondering how they were but at the same time, dreading for any news about them. Would I reach home just in time to bury my father and brother? What will I find when I get there?

For breakfast we ate leftovers from the meal the night before. A quick wash and off we went, walking for three hours. Then a short bio break then another three hours before lunch. During that time, Katniss hunted, while Prim gathered berries and plants. Then before the sun set we ate dinner. This was the pattern for a few days. It was hard, perilous and exhausting but we persevered counting the miles towards District 12 border. One day, we encountered a watery and muddy bog. The mud was at least two and half deep and very cold. We had no choice but to cross it if we intended to reach District 12.

Just as we were near the cleared the muddy field, we heard noises. Shane held a finger to his lips, silencing us. "Maddy and I will go ahead to find out who they are," he whispered. "Stay here. We'll be back."

I was about to protest but was deterred. "Peeta, you and Katniss are the most recognizable people in all of Panem. We need to see if they are friend or foe," Shane explained. "It's best that Maddy and I go take a look."

"Why you two and not me and Finnick?" Johanna questioned. She didn't look happy, but then again I had never seen her without a scowl or an angry look on her face. She actually scares me.

"I don't trust you," Katniss muttered beneath her breath. I couldn't blame her because we really didn't know Finnick and Johanna that and the fact he did drug me so he could turn me over to President Coin. I forgave him but it doesn't necessarily meant that I trusted them either.

"Not everyone knows that you and O' Dair are part of the rebellion," Maddy informed. "You're victors, as far as everyone knows you are an enemy and are Capitol owned."

"No one owns me," Johanna blurted in angry. "Don't assume to know who I am. And who made you the boss and tell us what—"

"Listen, my only concern is to help Peeta, Katniss and Prim," Shane uttered, his voice tinged with annoyance. "I may not agree to what they're doing. Going back to 12 but no one is stopping them." He pointed eastward in a commanding way. "No one is forcing you to follow us or come with us. District 13 is that way."

"You're wasting time arguing," I interjected, my voice soft but firm. "Go ahead Shane, we'll wait here for you and Maddy." Shane tilted his head. He was by no means telling me what to do but when he and Maddy arrived I felt better knowing he would protect Prim and Katniss. That he would keep the pact I made with him—to keep Katniss and Prim safe. If I had to pick who he'd rescue first, it would be them. They were after all the Mockingjay's daughters.

We waited, fifteen or twenty minutes passed. Meanwhile, Prim, our ever diligent healer looked around and gathered herbs and plants as Katniss stood close, watching over her like a hawk. Ten minutes later, Shane's voice echoed in the air, "Run, run."

 _Run? Run where?_ It took us nearly an hour to cross the field behind us as the mud was deep, preventing us normal mobility. Our legs were entrenched with mud from knee down, our limbs numb from the cold. Shane and Maddy appeared, breathless and a look of panic on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Finnick asked, his trident gripped tightly around his hands. Johanna retrieved her own machete from her pack.

"Bounty hunters, two of them," Maddy sputtered between breaths, her face flush from exertion. "They're heading this way. We have to hide Katniss and Peeta." _Bounty Hunters?_ I knew that Katniss' dad would have sent people after us. He warned us not to come home. Even Snow would be ordering peacekeepers to hunt us down. I was certain he would. Before I could ask what they meant, we heard voices and rustling of leaves. Too late.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. Suddenly, Shane bodily lifted Prim from the ground, a hand over her mouth to stifle her screams as Maddy grabbed Katniss, a hand over her mouth as well and dragged her behind a row of large trees. They both struggled to free themselves from their grasp. It happened so fast I didn't even had time to blink when from behind me, Finnick wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Peeta, I'm doing this for your own good," he said, his warm breath in my ear tickled.

The world spun before my eyes as something wet, dark and cold surrounded my body leaving me confused, scared and alone.

* * *

 _AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Thank you for reading this chapter. I do hope you enjoyed it. My apologies that the updates are few and far between. Hopefully with the new year I'll update more frequently. Please leave a review at your leisure._

 _Merry Christmas to everyone. And stay safe._


	7. Chapter 7 - Homecomings

Chapter 7 – Homecoming

 _AN: My apologies for not updating as frequently as I anticipated. I know it's been a while. Hopefully, this year will be less stressful that I can concentrate on updating more often. Crossing fingers. Lol Thank you to those who alerted, favored and reviewed the last chapter. They are greatly appreciated. I always look forward to reading all the comments._

 _Insert my usual disclaimer here. Lol If you find any mistakes they are mine alone. This chapter was written with Haymitch POV and is rated R for strong language. And without much further ado..._

 **Haymitch POV –**

The house is eerily quiet. Let me backtrack and say that ordinarily my home has always been quiet since I lived alone and had determined to live in solitude. But since the attack, the usual chirping of birds and chirring of insects at night were silent. I always took it for granted that noise was something I would miss—the sound of the coal mine bell signaling the end of the day or the bells from the Justice Building tolling at the courtyard. What I missed the most are sounds of life in general, the racket of children running, screaming and laughing, the ring of the surplus train at the depot, but most of all, the murmuring sounds of voices—men and women in conversation.

My stomach lurched and grumbled. It's been a few hours since I last ate. Its been a days since I ate Jimmy's baked goods and a brew of fresh coffee and alcohol. Lying on my couch, my body was sore and my mind heavy. Sleep was a commodity rare and a few. I haven't slept well since...I tried to recollect the last time I slept in peace and without disturbance. It may have been decades since I slept unencumbered as I used alcohol as a sleeping aid and companion. It was also my way to cope with my life and an escape. I breathed deep and heavy feeling my lungs exhaling in and out counting to ten. Just as I was about to drift off into slumber a hard knock disrupted me.

"Sir," a voice sounded from outside my door. "Mockingjay is in need of your presence." I groaned in frustration. It was Commander Boggs, Coins' henchman and flunkie. Personally, I liked the man, but the fact he followed and worked for Coin? I'd say the man needed to figure out his priorities. Since meeting the young man I sensed his impatience, confusion and frustration. He was loyal to Coin, but admired Mockingjay. What does that say about a man who was in conflicted?

"Tell him I'll be there in 20 minutes," I answered back as I raised myself off my couch into a sitting position. The smell of smoke and burnt oil still lingered in the air. It has been months and yet the stench hovered over the district township, reminding you of that fateful day. There had been a few incidents in my life that I have never gotten over or forgotten, events that permanently seared into ones mind like a tattoo on your skin or a scar deep and ugly. But the day District 12 was attacked by incendiary bombs and wild mutts during those terror filled hours. I will never forget what I saw and heard. Even the smell of smoke, triggered me and the sight of blood painted the Merchant village forever ingrained in my mind.

With a quick change of clothes and a splash of water on my face, I headed out the door. "Shit, Boggs," I exclaimed as I opened my front door to be greeted by the soldier with two of his men flanked besides him. "You scared the living daylights out of me."

"Sorry, sir," he replied back, his face displayed no emotion. A finger was curled on the trigger of his rifle which he carried everywhere. "I was told to accompany you per Mockingjay's orders."

"I don't need a babysitter," I grumbled underneath my breath.

"Sorry, sir?" Bogg's eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing, Boggs. Let's go." I stepped down my porch and headed towards what remained of the Merchant village. It was empty now, the village deserted with only the bakery that was occupied with Jimmy. One month earlier, Garrett, aka as the Mockingjay had evacuated the district. All survivors were led away 50 miles northwest. I'll never forget the incident that led Mockingjay to make a decision to mobilize the citizens to a safer place—an area where the remaining citizens lived away from the infection and destruction of District 12.

 _One month earlier –_

" _Mitch," Garrett called my name as our group which consisted of Madge, Jimmy, Boggs, his men and myself reached the district. It had been three long grueling days searching for Rye. We came up empty as his trail suddenly disappeared into the woods. He traveled 10 miles and then just vanished. I could barely look at Jimmy as we were forced to travel back home._

 _Boggs ordered us to return after our search. I didn't want to give up but if Rye's trail was cold, where could we go? Boggs was right it was futile to continue. But at the same time, I felt for Jimmy—he had one son murdered, another on the run and wanted by Snow. As for Rye, his only son left was missing or even worse...dead._

" _Garrett," I greeted him, with no enthusiasm as I was exhausted and anxious to get to my home and my bed for a change after two nights sleeping on the cold ground._

" _No luck finding Rye?" he asked. Garrett looked worn as if he hasn't slept._

" _Does it look like we found him?" Jimmy seethed, intervening even though the question was addressed to me. He was angry, wary and scared. Throughout our search I was impressed by his demeanor. At first Jimmy was solemn, patient but clearly anger simmered inside him. As hours passed with no sign of Rye, his fear and impatience boiled to the surface, lashing out at anyone. I guess anger was better than being scared, wondering if we would find Rye, dead or alive._

" _Jimmy, Delly has been asking for you," Garrett announced. "Why don't you go the Cartwrights."_

" _Don't tell me what to do!" Jimmy responded back. "What have you been doing while we were looking for my son?"_

" _Mr. Mellark, why don't I walk us over to the Cartwright," Madge suggested. It was a good thing that she accompanied us because she was the only one able to calm Jimmy, giving him encouragement and telling him that Delly and Tyler was waiting for him. Also, she reminded him that Peeta was alive and had survived the arena. But most of all she repeatedly told him not to give up on Rye. "I know that Delly must be anxious to hear from you. And Tyler is probably wanting to see his grandpa."_

 _"What do I tell Delly? And what about Tyler?" Jimmy's angry facade diminished. He wasn't really directing the question towards Madge, but to himself. How do you return to your daughter in law with news about her husband? "Shit, he's already missing Peeta and now Rye isn't coming home." He sobbed in frustration and despair._

" _We're not giving up, Mr. Mellark," Boggs spoke. "He couldn't have gone far."_

 _"Then where is he? Where's my boy?" Jimmy cried out._

" _Mr. Mellark, it's time that Tyler's grandpa went to see him, huh?" Madge stated. "There's nothing you can do right now." Defeated, he reluctantly submitted as she led Jimmy back to the Merchant area. She turned to me giving me one last look. It was a look of familiarity, as she too was acquainted to loss and death after having lost her entire family to the virus. I was glad that the Cartwrights was looking after her._

" _I know you're tired and need some rest, so I'll speak to you in a few hours," Garrett sighed._

" _What's wrong?" I inquired. It was true that I was exhausted, but curiosity got the best of me._

" _It's not thing. It can wait," he returned. As he turned, I grabbed his arm—the fake limb as I gripped the hard plastic on his forearm._

" _Must be important since you made a point to meet me," I acknowledged. "What's wrong?"_

" _There is something I have to show you, something I need advise on," he said. I sighed, long and deep, feeling the hours of anxiety and lack of sleep catch up to me. However, the wave of urgency seeped out from Garrett like smoke surrounding you as you struggled to breath from it. He was anxious._

" _Okay," I relented. It was obvious that Garrett couldn't wait so I'd rather deal with the matter now then later. Because if I went home, I would be wondering what he needed to talk to me about. Was it good or bad news? I'd toss and turn on my bed, eyes closed attempting to sleep but failing._

" _Boggs, Coin has been expecting you to report to her," Garrett advised him further. "You get some rest, but if you can please meet me a few hours from now, I would appreciate it."_

 _Garrett led me to the Justice Building. It was amazing to see the destruction of the building that once stood as a symbol and the power of the Capitol to nothing but a heap of rubble and gnarled metal. However after the fact, Mockingjay set it to explode, the lower underground floors which housed a few offices, cells and what was once the armory remained intact. For a while Garrett used it to house a few of the unaffected citizens but the numbers grew and he resorted to set up a camp miles away from the township and village. Two camps were created and both were in need of food, supplies and water. Now, the Justice Building was empty or so I thought._

 _As we walked down the corridors I recalled the days and hours that I spent in the building. Those long arduous hours where Peeta spent being 'interviewed and incarcerated for crimes he didn't commit. They were only a few months ago but it felt like it was yesterday._

" _Where are we going, Garrett?" I asked as he continued down the corridor that led to a series of rooms—cells for awaiting prisoners; the same room Peeta spent when he was held for questioning. "Why the mystery?"_

" _Remember the intruder Boggs captured before you left?" My eyes grew wide. I had completely forgotten about that as I was so preoccupied on searching for Jimmy's son._

" _Honesty, Garrett, I didn't even have time to think about it," I confided in him. He looked wary and forlorn. 'Who could it be?"_

 _He activated a sequence on a door panel. 'Swoosh' the door flew opened. Inside was our intruder and now prisoner. He wore a white t shirt and pants with socks—an attire worn by hospital patients. On his wrist were bruises, purplish red as it looked days old. "What the fuck, Hawthorne?" I blurted in annoyance. "How did...you were the one lurking around District 12?" Gale looked pensive._

" _He won't say a word. How he got here but I have an idea how," Garrett said. I shook my head. The last time I saw Gale, he was assigned to janitorial duty at District 13. He was none to pleased with his new station in life. At first arriving at 13, he had ingratiated himself with everyone around him, not getting along with people. Even Boggs was annoyed with his presence. "He stowed away inside one of the medical hovercraft. It's the only explanation how he got here? My only question is why?"_

" _He hasn't said a word?"_

 _Garrett shook his head. "Nothing. It's a good thing Boggs is a great tracker or else he'd be lurking around doing who knows for how long. And why he came here knowing we were in quarantine?" Guessing I knew why and so did Garrett but he wanted Gale to admit it—he wanted to see his family the same way Peeta, Katniss and Prim ran away from the rebel base camp. These kids were trying to drive us crazy with worry. I shook my head. This was one of the reasons why I never wanted children, the fear and worry that came with the responsibility of raising a child in the world.  
_

" _We both know why," I admitted as I neared the cell facing Gale. "Hawthorne?" I looked at the cell's walls and furniture. Gale laid on the bed, it was a small and a short fit for his size. He looked disinterested with arms above his head and his fingers interlocked cradling his over sized noggin. He he stared into the ceiling. "How does it feel locked up?" Not even a flicker of movement or reaction. So Garrett tried another tactic._

" _For all I know, Coin sent him to spy on us," Garrett muttered, lout and clear. If there was one thing that Gale would defend it was his loyalty. For Mockingjay to accuse him of disloyalty? It was an offense Gale would not stand for. He took the bait._

 _Gale sat up fast and walked over to the bars that separated us. "I'm not a spy. I would never betray you. You sent me on a mission. I accomplished it."_

" _Yet here you are in District 12, hiding about. You're orders didn't tell you to return," Garrett reminded him. "You're family thinks your dead, Gale. You agreed to volunteer for the mission under the condition that you couldn't return." He faced the young man, the glass wall between them. "So you disobeyed a direct order from me. Why?"_

" _I hated it at District 13," he whined. Gale gritted his teeth while his Adam's apple moved up and down his throat. "People over there were...mean."_

" _Boohoo, you weren't sent there for popularity contest," I snickered. "Or maybe you didn't like it in 13 was because you didn't get along with people over there?"_

" _I didn't accept the mission to make friends—" he snarled, but Garrett disrupted him before he continue to whine again._

" _Shut up, Gale. It obvious why you're here. It doesn't take genius why. My only concern is that you're here and you disobeyed a direct order because what—you got lonely and missed your family?"_

" _Well, I don't see what I did is any different to what Peeta and Katniss are doing," he sneered back. Garrett's eyes narrowed, his patience waning._

" _The difference is that you are a soldier in my army and you disobeyed my order," he explained. "And what Peeta and Katniss are doing is not the same." In truth it was the same. Peeta and Katniss disobeyed Garret who ordered them to stay at the rebel camp. It wasn't safe in District 12 where our homes was infected and destroyed. Gale was scared for his family just as Peeta and Katniss were but Garrett was right. Hawthorne disobeyed Mockingjay. Trust and obedience was important to Garrett as leader of a rebellion. He couldn't afford to have any of his men disobeying him._

 _And then Garrett went for the kill, "I trusted you, Gale. You broke that trust."_

 _Hawthorne's face paled, if that was possible due to his olive complexion. But it was obvious he got to Gale. He sat back on his bunk, elbows on knees as his hands supported his head. Before Mockingjay revealed his true identity, Gale admired and was in awe of him. To him, Mockingjay was part god and savior—a legend that would free Panem from Snow and the Capitol._

" _I'm sorry," he whispered, soft and low almost childlike._

" _Listen to me," Garrett started. "I understand why you did this. You miss your family and you were scared for them. But all of us have family that we love. But sacrifices sometimes have to be made. You knew that accepting the mission, you could no longer get in contact with them."  
_

" _But I thought...with the games gone, the arena destroyed, I thought I could..."_

" _You are soldier," I said in disgust. "You didn't volunteer to think, you volunteered to obey Mockingjay. There is no autonomy when one is sent on mission and part of that mission you 'completed' was to remain in District 13. To stay dead to your family."_

" _I felt alone and useless in 13," Gale justified. "I just wanted..."_

" _You wanted to come home," Garrett filled in. He closed his eyes, sighed then opened them again. "We all have a job to do, a place in this war against the Capitol. I sent you on a mission—" He raised his hand just as Gale was about to interrupt him. "I know you completed it, but...I didn't give you permission to come back to 12 where a virus was spreading, infecting people. But most of all, Gale, you disobeyed my order. You don't seem to grasp that."_

" _There's a bigger picture here, Gale," I started. "You missing your family? You cannot just up and stow into hovercraft and do what you please. He.." I pointed to Garret, no I pointed to Mockingjay. "He is your leader, your commanding officer. You're a soldier now, act and behave like one. You obey an order and not deviate from it."_

 _'I'm sorry, okay?" Gale bellowed, like a petulant child having a tantrum. We remained quiet for a few seconds while Hawthorne whimpered and sniffed in his cell. "I...missed my family...I just wanted to see them. When I heard about the virus...I was scared. No one would tell me anything." I shook my head, clearly disappointed with Gale. I had thought or hoped that sending him on the mission would help him focus, to find some purpose in his life instead of griping and being angry and blaming anyone for his lot in life. I mean, look at Peeta. He had a mother who resented his existence, abused him physically and emotionally yet still turned out to be kind and gentle. He was far from perfect—rebellious and defiant but what teenager wasn't at that age. Gale was no longer a teen who didn't have any responsibilities. As I said, he was a soldier now._

" _So what now? I asked Garrett. "We're under quarantine. Does anyone know he' s missing?"_

" _A day after Boggs caught him, Coin alerted me of Gale's disappearance." His body sagged as if a load hung on his shoulders. "I told her that he was here in 12."_

" _Whew. I bet Coin wasn't pleased," I chuckled._

" _No she wasn't. But what concerned her was that if Gale could stow away in one of their ships that easily. It means that they have a breach in their security," he revealed._

" _Well, she wasn't wrong," I added. "We need to work on ours as well seeing that Gale had been lurking for what? Two to three days before Boggs caught him?"_

" _That's why I doubled the patrols and security here in 12. I just don't want another incident. We can't afford to have anyone sneak in here." As much as I trusted Mockingjay's ability to lead us, there was no guarantee how long he could keep District 12 in quarantine and safe from the Capitol._

" _Mr. Everdeen?" Gale interrupted. "What are you going to do with me?"_

" _My instinct is to send you back to District 13—"_

 _Gale stood up. "No, please don't send me back there," he pleaded. "You can't. I'd rather stay in here then go back to 13." Hawthorne was a tall young man, 6' 2" with lean muscles weighing about 180 lbs, but right now he looked like a lost boy lonely and desperate to be with his family. I couldn't blame him for his impetuous behavior. However, as Mockingjay stated, he was a soldier in his army and rules and orders should never be disobeyed._

" _After the stunt you pulled give me a good reason why I shouldn't have your ass hauled back to District 13," Garrett spit back, his voice hard and bitter. As he spoke Mockingjay surface, gone was Garrett Everdeen—husband to Lily and father to Katniss and Primrose._

 _Gale was speechless. Defeated he sat back at his bunk._

" _So far, this place seems to be the safest for you. You can't cause any trouble here." He gestured to the cell then raised his left hand and rubbed the upper part of his right arm—the arm that wasn't fully amputated from the mining accident._

" _I don't deserve to be in here," Gale sniffed._

" _Now you know what Peeta went through," I started. "He didn't deserve to be in there either but he was placed there multiple times. And as I recall you were one of reasons for that time. But you're lucky. You're accommodations didn't include being cuffed for hours on end with bright lights to torment you. Being drugged so you lost all your inhibitions." Inside the cell was a blanket and pillow, bottles of water and a plate yet to be cleared. He had the comforts that was denied to Peeta when he was incarcerated months earlier._

" _It was his own fault," Gale shouted, spit dribbled from his mouth. "He should have left Katniss alone. She was fine before—"_

" _Don't you dare blame Peeta for your misfortunes," I sneered back._

" _Haymitch, don't bother with him," Garrett interjected as he placed a hand on my forearm. "He's not worth the aggravation." Of course, he was right. "Let's just leave and let him stew in here for a few weeks. I'm sure his head will clear by then."_

" _Weeks!" Gale blubbered. "You can't leave me here..." His voice was silenced as Garrett pressed a button on the control panel to shut down the audio. Gale continued to rant, banging his fist on the glass barrier as we entered the corridor._

" _Garrett, seriously," I began. "What are you going to do with Gale? Are you really going to keep him there?" It would serve him right to keep Gale incarcerated in my honest opinion, especially after what he tried to do to Peeta, he'd deserve it. But I knew Garrett; he would give Gale a second chance. And we needed all the manpower we could get and if there was one thing you could rely on Gale. He was loyal to Mockingjay._

" _I have an idea, but..." His voice softened as if he had considered what he had planned to do with Gale. He would give Hawthorne a chance to redeem himself. I just didn't know why he had a soft spot for the angry young man._

 _"What do you have planned?" I waited._

" _It's obvious that this district is done. We don't have the resource to rebuild," he stated. "I think we need to consider our only plan."_

" _You want to move the entire district to 13," I said in astonishment. "I know that was part of the agreement you made with Coin in order to get her on board to helping us, but is that wise? You're talking about moving close to 3,000 civilians through the woods. The terrain is not a walk in the park if you pardon my pun. What about food, water and shelter? The logistics alone is a nightmare." The task was daunting, maybe a few hundred could be mobilized but thousands?_

" _I know, Mitch," he admitted. "There is also a factor that we are too visible. Drones could follow us to District 13 giving away the compound's position." We reached the main office. Inside the room was a larg foot map of District 12 on a long conference table. There were several markings on the map indicating certain landmarks like lakes, rivers and pools and a long line that looked like a trail. "For years, I tried to map out areas that I considered safe to settle in case I needed to get my family away from District 12 township." I peered down the map looking closer at the marks he made._

" _Garrett, you talking about mobilizing the entire population close to 50 miles from here! You're talking about women and children, let alone the sick who are still in recovery," I gasped as I pointed to the area he had in mind. "When was the last time you visited this area? Does it have enough water? How can you hide 3,000 people out in the woods? Drones will find us easily."_

" _We're not hiding 3000 people, Mitch," he said. "I selected that spot for a reason." Around the area Garrett had mapped out was surrounded by dark brown spots. "See these spots, the ground there is similar to the environment in District 11." I was exhausted not getting his meaning._

" _So?"_

" _Mitch, remember that no fly zone area east of District 11? These areas are the same. No drones can fly through there," he informed me. Then I remembered the chasm, 5 miles wide and 200 long. No machines worked as you passed it; machinery, electronic armaments and hover crafts didn't function at all . The formation surrounded the area Garrett planned to set up camp for District 12's survivors. "There is plenty of water and game in this area. The land is sustainable for planting and raising livestock." Livestock? Most animals like chickens, goose and domestic pets perished during the mutt attack and bombs._

" _Livestock?" I muttered. "Garrett, where are we going to get livestock?"_

" _You let me worry about that," he said in cryptically, waving his hand in a dismissive manner._

" _Well it sounds like you thought of everything," I said._

" _Not everything," he returned._

" _What do you mean?" What could he possibly not thought of. It seemed pretty cut and dry. He placed his left hand on his upper right arm again signaling that something was amiss. "Garrett?"_

 _"I need someone to lead our people to the area," he stated._

" _I don't understand." I didn't. He wasn't coming with the rest of us?_

" _I'm not going. I'm...staying here," he finalized. "While you guys evacuate the town, I'm staying incase..."_

" _Why? In case of what?"_

" _I'm staying to look for Rye," he admitted. "I owe...Jimmy. It's the least I can do after..."_

" _Hell, Garrett. You know Jimmy is going to want to stay and help look for his son," I informed him. "Do you honestly think he'll leave knowing what you're doing? Fuck, Garrett." I stopped and rubbed the stub of hair on my chin. "You can't be serious."_

" _I need to do this."_

 _"Listen, I'm not insensitive to Jimmy's plight," I said. "But be realistic, you are the Mockingjay. You have a war to lead, people are looking up to you. You need to lead them."_

" _I can't right now, I owe Jimmy this," he admitted his reason and motivation for staying._

" _But you're abandoning 3,000 people for one person? The people of Panem? Soldiers—men and who abandoned their families to follow you. I like Rye, even when he was a pain in the ass but to stay behind and look for him? And as for Jimmy—"_

" _I need to do this. I have to," he repeated himself._

" _Then I'm staying with you," I concluded. There was nothing I could do to dissuade him._

" _No, I need you to watch our people at the new camp," he stated. Watch? Like babysit?_

" _Boggs can do that when he gets there," I balked at the idea._

" _No, he has to come back. He can't stay. Besides, he's not one of mine to order around," Garrett sighed. "I barely got Coin to allow him to go."_

" _You know that you won't be able to convince Jimmy to leave."_

" _I'll try to convince him of going with them," he noted. 'Motherfucking, hell.' my mind screamed. "Besides, he has to think of Delly and his grandson, Tyler. They'll be safe at the new camp." I shook my head in disapproval._

" _You really think you can convince Jimmy to leave? He won't, you know. He's just as stubborn as you are." I rubbed the whiskers on my cheek. The hairs were long and coarse. I was in a need of bath after traipsing all over the woods for three days looking for Rye. It was as if he disappeared into thin air. "...if you and Jimmy are staying, I definitely will be staying too?"  
_

" _Abernathy," Garrett started. He switched to his Mockingjay persona. "As your leader—"_

" _Don't Abernathy me, Everdeen." Two could play that game. "You lead and I dutifully follow you to the ends of the earth, Mockingjay but I am also your friend. You need me here with you and you know it."_

" _I need someone I can trust to lead our people away from here," he demanded. "I know I said I want Boggs to go as well but, I don't fully trust him." He sighed and took a deep breath. "And I also will be letting Gale go to help."_

" _What?" Really?_

 _He reminded me. "He's a hunter. He knows the woods like the back of his hand."_

" _But can you trust him?" I pondered. "Gale is too proud, impulsive and easily riled. And to top it off, he disobeyed your order."_

" _I know."_

" _I don't trust him, and you don't either."_

" _That may be true but, as much as I don't trust him I need him. He's best qualified to take our people to safety. He won't mess up, Mitch, I guarantee you he won't."_

" _Why are you so sure?"_

" _Because his mother and sibling's lives are at stake. Do you think he'll let them down?" He paused._

" _I just don't understand why you let him get away with so much," I blustered with frustration and puzzlement. "Do you feel guilty for some reason?" Garrett remained quiet for few seconds._

" _It's more than that," He blurted seconds later. "A long time ago, I promised his father that I would look out for Gale. That if anything happened to him, I'd be there for him and so far...I've failed." There is it was, the real reason why Garrett hadn't flailed Gale for mistreating his daughter Katniss, why he given him a wide berth with his destructive behavior and attitude towards Peeta and anyone Merchant._

" _Garrett, you cannot be responsible for the way Gale turned out," I advised. "You have been nothing but supportive and patient with him. Gale is the architect of his own misfortune. He didn't turned out the way he did because of you. There's fire in that boy long before he learned about Mockingjay. You are not at fault."_

" _But still—"_

" _But nothing, Garrett," I opposed him. "You nearly died after the accident. You were in no position to be a parent to Gale, taking his father's place." I thought of Katniss as she became a parent to Prim. I recalled years later, how Garrett felt guilty that Lily had shut down and concentrated on his recovery. She was so focused on her husband that she abandoned her role as a mother to her daughters._

 _As for Gale, he still had his mother and siblings and yet he still grew up to be bitter and jaded where as Peeta... Well, we all know how he turned out despite his mother's shortcomings. "I don't trust Gale. He should remain in that cell, let him know what happens to soldiers who disobey your orders. He needs to learn a lesson."_

" _Gale is young," Garrett said. "He's hot headed and impulsive. His heart is in the right place. Everyone deserves a second chance." I was believer in second chances too, but Gale? Did he deserve one? How many more seconds chances does one get before others suffer the consequences?_

 _ **End of Flashback –**_

In the end, Mockingjay assigned Gale to lead the remaining citizens of District 12 to their new home. Boggs was against it, but he couldn't dissuade Mockingjay to change his mind. However, there a couple of conditions Garrett insisted Gale had to agree upon. Boggs was the lead on the expedition with Madge as second in command. Garrett needed someone he could trust in some military capacity as I was determined to stay behind with Mockingjay. Just as Jimmy persisted on staying as well. However, there was bit of hiccup once we revealed our plan to Gale. I assure you he was not pleased with the arrangement.

Of course, he questioned Madge's ability. _"She's townie Merchant and a girl out in the woods," he ranted. "How does she know how to defend herself?"_ He hadn't realized that the female townie Merchant already knew how to fight as she was battle-tested while Gale sat in safety at District 13. His only experience was shooting at defenseless animals for food unlike Madge who defended District 12 against rabid mutt dogs. I trusted Gale's ability to lead District 12 to safety because he wasn't really at all a horrible and selfish person. I just didn't trust his judgment and his mistrust with anyone Merchant. Years of bitterness, jealousy and distrust tainted his views. I chuckled as I wondered what he thought of Katniss. Did he forget that she was half Merchant? I guess he saw what he wanted to see.

Before Gale's departure he had an explosive but poignant reunion with his family. It was a feat that required sensitivity and timing. After all, Gale had been dead for quite a few months as Hazelle and his sibling buried him even though there was no body to bury. The funeral was hard to watch at the time knowing he was alive and well while his family suffered and grieved for him. As for the reunion? Let's just say that his mother and Rory's reaction upon seeing him was both with anger and elation. They were happy in the knowledge that he wasn't dead but at the same time, angry with him for abandoning his family and putting them through their grief. He received a joyful hug and kiss from his mother and a black eye from his younger brother who then sulkily stomped away. It would take a while for that relationship to mend.

The walk to the Merchant village was not long but tenuous. Even though Garrett and Jimmy had mended fences, their relationship was no longer the same. Each suffered so much these past months though Jimmy had endured the roughest and cruelest circumstances—the death of Garrett, his oldest, the disappearance Rye and then, there's Peeta. I sighed wondering where he, Katniss and Prim are, both relieved of their escape from the arena and cursing them at the same time for their impetuousness and carelessness,

"Have you heard any news from Undersee?" I asked. Normally, Mockingjay would order that there would be minimum contact from Madge at the camp since all the radio and communications could be monitored by Snow and his peacekeepers. However, she was to send a progress report once a week. Garrett couldn't completely leave them to their devises. These were his people.

Boggs just shook his head. He was a quiet man who said very little as his face gave nothing away.

"Any idea what's going on, Boggs?" I muttered changing the topic as I walked beside him. Cool as a cucumber he just shook his head, again, eyes straight. Something was up I was certain of it because Boggs was not easily riled or prone to show his emotions. Today, waves of anxiety and tenseness seeped from him. I could see it in his hunched shoulders and his lack of verbal usage.

I sighed at the sight of the Justice Building as a feeling of dread and hopelessness surround me like a shroud. Jimmy still lived at the bakery alone as he sent Delly, Tyler and the Edgewoods to the new campsite. Delly cried and begged to stay behind with him but it was Mockingjay who commanded that she leave with the rest of District 12. He ordered Jimmy to leave as well but Mellark insisted in staying in hope that Rye would return. He explained that he needed to be there incase his missing son came home. They fought for hours until finally... _"What are you going to do, Mockingjay," Jimmy snarked. "Arrest me? Put in a cell? I'm staying and there is nothing you can do to stop me."_ I wasn't hopeful of Rye's return. It has been weeks now and I suspected he was taken. By whom? I feared the worst.

The smell of fresh bread permeated the air. I smiled slightly as the aroma triggered memories of days long past before all the upheaval, before the appearance of Peacekeeper Ivan who the impetus of District 12's downfall and tragedy. It was encouraging to know that Jimmy still baked bread in the morning, that he never gave up hope on Rye and despite him missing all his sons. I made a mental note to visit Jimmy on my way back after my meeting with Garrett.

Speaking of the man in question, he greeted us at the steps of the Justice building. "What's going on, Garrett?" I inquired, not waiting to start with meaningless civilities.

"I received a transmission," he began.

"A transmission, unverified and an unidentified ship is approaching District 12," Boggs chimed in.

"You allowed a ship to breach the quarantine? What kind of transmission? Who sent it?" I blasted the questions in succession, not waiting for Garrett to answer. He didn't look happy but coincidentally he appeared anxious. His clothes were wrinkled and worn as if he hasn't slept, his face covered with a weeks worth of unshaven hair. As the Mockingjay he was usually well kept and groomed, not lick of his hair out of place. But this man before me looked exhausted and weary, like a man who aged a decade over night. The whole of Panem was burdened upon his shoulders as men and women looked up to him, for support and guidance. He never asked to be the leader of a revolution, but it didn't fall on his lap either.

"I allowed a hovercraft to enter the airspace into District 12," he stated, a long gust of air escaped through his mouth. I opened my mouth but no words formed as I was stunned with his admission. "I know, I know that I basically broke my own orders but...I had no choice."

"The pilot didn't follow the protocol," Boggs added. "He sent a message insisting it was an emergency. But before he could finish, the message was cut off."

"This is my call and decision, Boggs," Mockingjay stated. "If I am wrong, you have my permission to shoot them. I know what I heard...I need to see for myself if what I heard is true."

"I still say this is a trap."

"Hence that's why you are here." My irritation and impatience grew as both Mocking and Boggs ignored me. So why bother with my presence?

"Why? What's so damn important that you permitted one ship to break the quarantine?" This was big. Garrett or rather Mockingjay would never break his own orders. He was a man of principle and honor, for him to allow a ship into District 12? Something or someone important was arriving. A quick thought entered my mind. Maybe someone found Rye and Garrett was letting him come home. A gesture to mend his relationship with Jimmy? It had to be him.

Just as I was to question Garrett a hovercraft arrived as it flew straight to the airfield. Garrett sprinted so fast you could hardly tell he had a prosthesis on one leg. "Garrett? Hold up. What's going on?" He ignored me and ran towards the craft as it taxied to the ground. Harsh, hot air puffed and blew past us while debris and dirt blinded my vision. It took at least two minute for the craft to land. Boggs and his men appeared; they stood next to Mockingjay as we waited for the door from the craft to open.

For the first time, I noticed that Mockingjay wore his usual attire—black shirt, pants and tie but something was different about him. Something was missing—his quiver, bow and arrows. So was the heavy duty belt and knife holstered on his left leg. He was devoid of the armament that completed his iconic image of our legendary rebel leader. Even his Mockingjay pin was gone. He simply looked like a normal, average man waiting for a ship to land. Then it clicked. I knew who he was expecting—the one person he would allow to breach the quarantine. The one person he tried not to wear his other persona around her presence. Lily. Lily Everdeen was coming home.

A small smile left my face. It's a very lonely, stressful and burdensome life that Garrett led. I didn't begrudged him for wanting his wife by his side. His two daughters were far from home and wandering who knows where. News of the bounty on Peeta and Katniss's head were rampant. How does one function and separate himself as a husband, father and a leader of a rebellion?] knowing that his family was in danger?

For some reason I suddenly wondered how Effie was doing. ' _Never mind.'_ I dashed the thoughts of the District 12 escort out of my mind. There was no room or time for a relationship since the last time I saw her, she screamed at me for kidnapping her.

"Garrett?" Lily screamed, her voice rose above the whirring sound of the propellers. She disembarked from the ship slowly descending the metallic stairs, while her hand gripped on the hand rail. Lily stopped as the reached the bottom step, hesitating. Even from far away I noticed her swollen eyes, blotchy cheeks and red nose. She didn't move forward but stood still as looked back at the ship. Puzzled, I wondered why she didn't run to Garrett. It was as if she was waiting for someone else to exit the hovercraft. Surprisingly two other figures, a man and woman appeared from the door's access. I didn't recognize them. The young man was at least in his late teens with dark brown hair. There was a bandage wrapped on the left side of his face covering his ear and cheek. Bruises formed around his eyes, his nose broken. The woman who was in her early twenties wore a bandage on her neck as blood seeped from the cloth. Her right arm from wrist to elbow were dressed with torn cloth from her pant leg uniform. I recognized the dark brown, caked smudges on their chest and arms—it was dried blood.

In the man's arms was a small girl. I gasped in fear and horror, my breath caught in my chest as the realization hit me. With her head nestled against his blood smeared shirt, the young girl's blond hair was pulled back in a messy braid. I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not—it was Prim.

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter and hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be posted next Monday and will be...POV. Guess you'll have to wait until next week to find out! Mwahhh! I do hope you all have a great week. Please leave a review at your leisure.**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Conundrum

Chapter 8 – Conundrum

 _AN: Sorry, I didn't make my scheduled update last Monday. But I hope that I'd make up for it by updating next week. Yooohooo. Thank you for those who alerted, favored and left a review for the last chapter. This chapter is in Katniss POV and is rated **M** for mature audiences only. You've been warned. The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and any mistakes found are mine._

* * *

 **Katniss POV –**

 _Damnit, not again. Damnit,'_ the words repeated in my mind. I usually wasn't a type of person to swear but with Maddy's strong arms locked around me, a hand over a my mouth. It was all I could do as frustration churned in my stomach. It happened so fast that it took a moment for me to realize what was happening. From the corner of my eye, I heard and saw Shane lifted Prim off the ground and carried her to a grove a trees. I was so sick and tired of people handling Prim. She's been in danger since we left the compound. Twice she's been threatened and both times I couldn't defend or protect her,

"Katniss, stop," Maddy whispered in my ear. I was tempted to bite her hand but I knew she wasn't trying to hurt me. I considered her a friend since she and Shane protected Prim when she was taken from the train, but I didn't understand at the time, why she grabbed me the way she did. "I'm going to release my hand. Promise me that you won't scream or yell." Her tone was low and soft. She waited for me to nod my head.

Once she released me I pushed against her to confront her. Just as I was about to break my promise and yell at her. I heard Finnick's voice from a short distance. I was so mad at Maddy that I had forgotten about Peeta. "Shh," Maddy gestured with a finger to her lips. We were behind a very wide tree trunk that obstructed my view to where Peeta, Finnick and Johanna stood with two strangers dressed in brown clothing. They held a rifle in their hands, knives and short sword on their holsters. They were armed to the teeth. Panicking, I looked around for Prim as she still struggled against Shane, holding her close with a hand over her mouth. Relieved that she was safe my eyes turned to Peeta. For a millisecond I was prepared to run to him.

Maddy pointed towards them as two more strangers appeared. My eyes bulged as I watched Finnick flung Peeta at the muddy embankment. He fell face down, arms and legs buckled beneath him as he had a difficult time standing up, the mud giving him no purchase to stand upright. Meanwhile, the four stranger approached them.

"Hm, Finnick O' Dair," the tall stranger greeted him. He was tall bulky man with big muscle that filled his clothing. He wore a cloth over his head covering his hair. "...and Johanna Mason. And who is that?" He asked about Peeta who finally stood up, knee deep in mud covered from head to toe. He was unrecognizable. Then it struck me, Finnick hid Peeta's identity by throwing him into the mud. But a knot in my chest formed as I held my breath. Covered in mud or not, Peeta was still in danger, he could be recognized underneath the cold, messy goo that stuck onto his skin and clothing. Maddy placed a hand on my forearm. I shook her off as my hand automatically reached over and pulled an arrow from my quiver. Within seconds, I aimed it at the leader, straight onto his head. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again, focusing on man nearest to Peeta.

"To what do I owe the honor of your acquaintance," Finnick spoke as he bowed his head in greeting. From a distance I heard Johanna snorted. "Do I know you?"

"We never met," the stranger replied. "But I know you, everyone knows the famous Finnick O' Dair and his gal pal Johanna Mason."

"I'm sorry but you are...? Finnick asked again and planted the end of his trident onto the ground like staff. He was cool and calm unlike me, sweat beaded my forehead and the sound of my heart pounded in my ears.

"My name is not important."

"Oh, I beg to differ," Johanna returned. "Fin here, always said I was the ill mannered one. But didn't anyone teach you not to talk to strangers? I think introductions are necessary since you know who we are, it's only proper that we know who you are."

"Excuse my manners, my name is Bard," the man introduced himself, playing along Johanna's repartee. "...and since we have dispensed all pleasantries I do like to know who your friend is. And why you pushed him into the mud." He pointed to Peeta who stood far apart from Finnick and Johanna. _'What is he doing?'_ my mind questioned. He was in position and range to be attacked or shot at. "Also why you three are out here in District 11? Far from the Capitol and far from your own districts?"

"So many questions and we only just met," Finnick quipped. He reached into his breast pocket. Startled by his movement, Bard and his friends reacted by pointing their rifles at him. His gestures attracted their attention away from Peeta but for how long?

"Woah, everyone needs to calm down," Johanna said, her tone was anything but calm as she pointed her rifle as well. Her eyes were hard as she gritted her teeth together as if she ready to attack. This was the Johanna Mason I was familiar with, the victor in her own Hunger Games. She was older, harder and definitely deadlier.

Finnick pulled out a sugar cube from his pocket. "Everyone just need to chill." Peeta remained quiet and still throughout the exchange. I looked towards Prim and Shane. They were both paralyzed as well watching just like Maddy and I were. There was nothing I could do for the moment without endangering Peeta and Prim as well. She would jump into the fray had it arise.

"No need to get violent. Why so jumpy?" he joked. "It's just a sugar cube." Finnick popped one into his mouth and smiled, his white teeth gleamed even from the sunlight.

"I'm not messing around O Dair," Bard spoke. "President Snow had roll call for all his...victors a couple of weeks ago. Where have you been?" Only two weeks ago? That was strange.

"Oh, President Snow?" Finnick returned. "The thing is, you haven't told us what you're doing here. I mean, you might be rebels, part of Mockingjay's army. How do we know who's side you're on."

"Hmph," Bard sniffed. "I have no allegiance to anyone—Snow or Mockingjay." I gasped. Bard didn't have to say much as his behavior confirmed my suspicions—they _were_ bounty hunters that Finnick talked about. I knew that he explained that when we first met him but I didn't believe it. Even when Shane announced their presence earlier, I hardly thought the Peeta and I was worth all the trouble. For years I heard about the reward for Mockingjay's head, that was a given. He was important, a rebel who was determined to ruin Snow's reign of terror and subjugation. But Peeta and I? A bounty on our head—it was unimaginable, impossible.

"I guess Johanna and I missed it. Roll call, is that what Snow is calling it these days. Hm...I heard he was frantically busy looking for Everdeen and Mellark, I was surprised he remembered us. I feel...jealous and neglected." He rolled his eyes.

"I really feel neglected," Johanna mimicked. "Peeta and Katniss was his favorites from what I heard. Especially Mellark. I didn't think he'd miss little ole us."

"Hey, now you hurt my feelings, Johanna," Finnick blurted, a hand over his heart. "I thought we were his favorite victors."

"Um, no. Gloss and Glimmer are his favorites," Johanna stated, facing her partner in crime. "Remember we're on his shit list after that fiasco—"

"Will you two just shut up," Bard interjected.

"That wasn't my fault—"

Bard lifted his rifle and shot into the air startling everyone. Peeta raised his hands covering his ears from the blast. Though Finnick, Johanna and Bard were having a conversation I was focused on Peeta and Bard's men, making sure they didn't make a sudden move against him.

"I said you two shut up," he screamed. "I don't have time for your shit. Where have you been?"

"We don't answer to anyone," Johanna said as she cocked her rifle. "Especially to you."

"Be it as it may, I think Snow would be interested to know what you've been doing since the destruction of the arena and considering that you and Mason disappeared weeks ago and turned up here," Bard said. "I think Snow would want to know where you've been all these weeks. And you still haven't told me who your _friend_ is."

"Oh, that is my guide...Benjy," Finnick started. He walked over to Peeta. "He was being a little shit today. I paid him to help and so far...nada. I think we've been walking around in circles, Right, Johanna?" Mason nodded her head.

"Your guide? Why would you need a guide?"

"Listen, we all know why you're here," Finnick surmised. "You're not the only one who's looking for Mellark and Everdeen. Like Johanna said I haven't been in Snow's good graces so...I thought—" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Finnick's brilliant plan was to find fugitives Mellark and Everdeen, present them to Snow as a...gift," Johanna finished.

My head spun. I thought Finnick and Johanna came from District 13 doing Coin's bidding. Now Finnick was telling another story. Which of his story was true?

Bard looked at his men behind him. "I see," he said. "So you expect me to believe you've been missing for weeks because you're looking for Everdeen and Mellark?"

"Well, duh yeah," Finnick snort. "Do you honestly think that I would subject myself to these..." He swatted a group of bugs that floated around his head. "conditions. I haven't had a decent bath in weeks, fresh coffee, scrambled eggs..." He closed his eyes. "...fresh baked bread and a ton of butter." He opened them again.

"Yeah, and sleeping on the ground, too," Johanna added. "Don't forget that."

"Oh don't remind me." Finnick placed a hand on the small of his back. "A goose down bed and lots of pillows,"

Bard snorted. "You're lying, I can tell when a person is lying."

Finnick responded. "Believe what you want. I have my own agenda just like you do. I suggest you go on your merry way."

He ignored Finnick and took a step towards Peeta. "And you...Benjy? From what district did Finnick hire you from?" Bard walked around, eyeing Peeta from head to toe. I held my breath as I concentrated on Bard, pointing at his head. "You know, you sorta remind me of someone. Who are you?" The other two bounty hunters moved as well surrounding Finnick and Johanna. The fourth moved behind Peeta.

"Katniss," Maddy spoke. "Don't bring attention—"

"Shut up," I hissed. and turned my head, noticing that Shane had his rifle pointed towards the group but I couldn't tell who he was aiming at. I remembered that Prim told me that Shane was a sharp shooter, one of the best she's seen. Could I trust him to protect Peeta? I knew my own ability as a hunter to protect him so I aimed at Bard. Johanna and Finnick were on their own.

"My name is Benjy and I'm from District 11," I heard Peeta lied. "He and Ms. Mason hired me to help him track Mellark and Everdeen just like he said." Maddy then raised her rifle as she pointed it towards the group. I hoped that they were good shooters.

"Hm..." Bard moved in front of him. "So you're a tracker then. Where is your rifle, boy? Why did Finnick throw you in the mud? It seems like he has something to hide. Like your face for example. Who are you under all that mud?"

Bard reached over to Peeta's face. I blew a breath and released my arrow. "Shit," Finnick swore as the man behind Peeta was struck by Shane. Startled I released my arrow hitting Bard on his upper warm. " Shit,",I hissed. Shane aimed and shot a few rounds, hitting one bounty hunter in the chest, dead center. He dropped backwards on the ground. The other hunter shot at Finnick and Johanna who in turn returned fire. All their shots missed giving them time to hide behind a tree. As for Peeta, he launched his body before Bard could fire at him, slamming his body against him.

"Peeta, Peeta," I screamed as I ran and reloaded my bow. My heart beat pounded louder in my ears. I suddenly had a moment of deja vu, the feeling of panic and anxiety I felt when the Cornucopia exploded. For a second, I turned my head to check up on Prim. Shane had one arm around her waist preventing her from running towards the fray. All my thought were of Peeta while Finnick and Johanna returned fire after fire with the remaining hunter. Maddy was behind me while she too fired towards the hunter that was shooting at Finnick and Johanna. "Peeta."

On the ground, Peeta wrestled with Bard. He was a larger man with a least a good 20 lbs advantage, but he injured as he grunted through his pain. They rolled on the floor, first Peeta on top. The arrow on Bard's shoulder snapped in two. Then Bard using his considerable weight and height managed to pin Peeta on the ground, face down. "Peeta, Peeta," I screamed again hoping to distract his opponent. I ran and drew an arrow at the same time. Running and reloading my arrow made my aim unbalanced so the arrow whisked past Bard's head, barely missing him. Bard momentarily took his focus and eyes off him. Peeta then, used the distraction to swing his head backwards hitting Bard between his eyes and nose. The impact was hard enough to dislodged him as Bard screamed in pain, Quickly, Peeta grabbed the shaft of the arrow and drove it further into his arm. Bard screamed grew louder. That moment gave Peeta an advantage as he wrapped his arm around Bard's neck, pressed him into the floor face down. He continued to fight Bard by pulling his left arm behind his back and pressed his knees on the center of Bard's spine.

"Get off me," Bard yowled, his voice was filled with pain and anguish.

Shots were fired at my direction feeling the explosions near my feet. I ignored it. My eyes focused on Peeta. By the time I reached them, Peeta was in control but Bard continued to struggle. "Stop, stop," Peeta yelled. "Stop, or I'll break your arm. Don't move."

"Peeta?" Relief and concern, I relaxed feeling the tension and fear leave my body. Everyone I loved was safe. "Are you okay?" Peeta nodded his head, chest heaving as he breathed through his mouth. I wanted to tell him he looked hysterical with mud, leaves and debris plastered all over his face and body. Tears prickled my eyes from joy, relief and amusement.

"Where's Finnick and Johanna?" he asked.

I looked around to find that Finnick, Johanna and Maddy were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Prim?" Peeta queried, he was covered with so much mud you could only see the the blue from his eyes. I wanted to laugh for joy but held my tongue. "Where is everyone?" I shook my head as I was momentarily speechless, my throat parched and my breath harsh as adrenaline pumped through my body.

"I think they went after the other guy," I guessed.

"Peeta, Katniss," Prim bellowed as she and Shane joined us. "Are you both okay?" I wrapped my arms around her, making sure she was safe and whole.

"Thank you, Shane," I said. At that moment I knew I could trust Shane to protect Prim. Even though his mission was to find us and take us back to the camp. He didn't insist or demanded to take us back. It made me wonder what the consequences he and Maddy would suffer once we reached District 12.

"I'm all right, Katniss," Prim reassured her. "Peeta was the one in danger." She had to remind me.

"That was close," Shane returned as he looked around us. "I'm going to track Maddy, Finnick and Johanna. I think they went after the last bounty hunter. Do you need help here?"

"No, you go ahead," Peeta said. "Katniss and I can handle him."

"Okay, just stay here and we'll be back," Shane stated.

"Shane, be careful," Prim told him as he turned to walk away.

"Get off me," Bard's voice was muffled. "I knew it was you, Mellark. Just wait until—"

"Shut up," Peeta demanded. "Just keep quiet." His breath was hard and harsh, like as if he had ran a marathon. "Katniss, can you and Prim find a rope? Who knows how long Shane and everybody else will be before they return. I can't hold Bard like this all day."

"Fuck you, Mellark," Bard cursed. "I was right to find you here. I knew you would want to return home, to the shit hole you came from." He had the last word as I swung my bow on his face. He fell on the ground, unconscious but alive.

Ten minutes later, Peeta and I managed to lift the bounty hunter off the ground, gagged him, tied his feet and bound him to a tree close by. With both of us guarding him, Prim tended to his wound. An hour later, there was still no sign of Maddy, Shane, Finnick and Johanna. I raised my hand to cover my eyes from the sun. It was near sun set. "What are we going to do, Peeta?" I asked him. I tried to scrap the mud off him, his beautiful blond hair was caked with the dirt and his face smeared since I didn't have enough water to clean him off. Peeta was dressed with another pair of clothing he packed on his backpack. Other than that, we were fine for the moment. "What are we going to do with him?"

"I don't know Katniss," he replied. "Let's just wait until everyone comes back to decide what to do with him." But I couldn't wait. I said the first thing that popped in my head.

"He saw Prim," I started. _Bard saw Prim!_ Prim was reaped, and supposedly died in a train wreck. All of Panem knew her.

"I know, Katniss," he sighed.

The feeling of panic and fear bubbled in my chest. I didn't care that Snow was hunting us down. It was only Peeta and myself that the bounty came for but now Bard knew Prim was alive. I hated that her life was compromised, that her life was in danger the moment she left the camp. "Prim is not safe anymore." At the moment, she was making dinner as I gave her something to do to keep her busy.

"She was never safe, Katniss," he mumbled. I agreed. That was why I was adamant of her remaining behind.

"We both knew it the moment she set foot out of the rebel camp." Now I'm angry and frustrated as well.

"I'm aware of that, Katniss," Peeta sighed. "What do you expect me to do?" I kept silent. I knew what had to be done to protect Prim. There was only one thing to do to ensure her safety, but my throat closed and I couldn't verbalize what needed to be said. Or rather what needed to be done. Peeta had to know what I was thinking. His blue eyes bulged as realization hit him. Peeta shook his head slowly then frantically.

"No," he voiced in a soft tone. "No, no, Katniss."

"He saw Prim," I repeated loud and hard. "You know that if he gets away, Bard will report to Snow and tell him that Prim is alive." My heart ached for Prim. I love her so much that I never thought my heart had room for anyone else until Peeta inched his way in. Nothing could paralyze or hurt me more if anything happened to them. The thought of losing them?

"You can't be...you can't be serious." Peeta looked surprised and horrified at my suggestion even though I haven't voiced it out loud. He knew me. He knew what I was capable of to protect the people I love, but he also knew I was not a cold blooded killer. "Please don't tell me what I think you're thinking."

"Peeta—" I felt as though millions of tiny insects crawled over my skin. I never would intentionally take a life, especially a defenseless one. But I was trying to keep Prim safe and alive.

"We are not having this discussion," Peeta persisted. He closed his eyes. "You're not thinking straight."

"Peeta, you know I'm right," I pressed. "He was sent to hunt us down and take us back to President Snow."

"I know that."

"But now he's seen Prim," I reiterated. "We promised to protect Prim."

"At what cost, Katniss?" he fumed. Peeta was getting angry. Good. What I love about Peeta was that he was patient, good and kind. But at times like this, I was desperate.

"Whatever it takes to keep her alive," I shouted. Filled with anger and anxiety, I didn't know why I wanted to start a fight with Peeta. He was safe from Bard and so was Prim. But we were still in danger. He had to see my point of view. It was them or us.

"Even if it means killing in cold blood?" I gasped. I may not have voiced out loud what I...what needed to be done, but for Peeta to say it. I flinched, horrified that he verbalized it.

"Peeta, Katniss," Shane's voice interrupted us. Behind him was Maddy, Finnick and Johanna.

"Shane!" Prim shouted as she ran to them. "I'm so glad that you guys are back. We've been so worried."

"Hey, guys. What kept you?" I said as turned from Peeta. We were done for now. I was angry at him and ashamed of myself. I wasn't really angry with him but conflicted. "Where's...the other bounty hunter? Did he get away?" I tried to recall if the hunter saw Prim. Did he see her as Bard did?

"We took care of him," Finnick said in grim tone. He wasn't smiling or being his jovial and playful self. In fact, everyone including Maddy, Shane and Johanna seemed off. I sensed tension amongst them. Then, I noticed a smear of blood on Finnick's neck.

"Finnick, are you hurt?" I asked him., holding back the pocket of bile in my throat. "There's...on your neck."

"Oh, that's not mine," he admitted as he swiped a hand over his bloody neck. Some of it transferred on his hand as he pulled it back. He stared at it for few seconds. "It's just blood. It's no big deal." Peeta winced at Finnick's nonchalant attitude.

"You sure you're not hurt Mr. O' Dair?" Prim questioned. She approached him and stared at his neck. "Is everyone okay or anyone need medical attention?" I smiled at my baby sister. She was so serious and professional. The sight of blood not making her squeamish while I myself avoided looking at Finnick.

"Prim, my name is Finnick," he replied. "And no I'm not hurt."

"I'm fine, Prim," Maddy answered as well as Johanna.

"So what happened? Where's the other bounty hunter?" I asked. "Did he get away?" Again the sense of panic resurfaced.

"No," Johanna answered. "Finnick took care of him." I didn't know what she meant nor did I wanted details. "Looks like you two were busy." She gestured toward Bard. Then she saw the other bodies. "We need to take of those two right away because their blood is like a beacon. We don't want a pack of wild dogs sniffing after us."

Without a single word, both Finnick and Johanna picked up their weapons and used them as shovel. Shane and Maddy joined in while Prim continued with dinner. Peeta kept watch over Bard. As for myself, I stood guard over everyone, scouting and checking our perimeter for humans and animals alike. It took more than hour to dig a hole for two adult humans deep enough so that we didn't attract any wild dogs or other animals to feed off them. It would have been inhuman of us to have left them out in the open despite the fact bounty hunters were hunting us down.

By nightfall, everyone was tense. Spirit was low. Hands and body ached as Finnick and Johanna complained about the blisters that formed from digging the holes. Prim dispensed herbs for the everyone in need of healing. Peeta remained unusually quiet, avoiding eye contact and conversation with me. He was still mad or disappointed I couldn't tell. All I knew was that he was quiet speaking to anybody all night.

Also, no one wanted talk about the elephant in the room—Bard. We needed to discuss what to do with him. "I'll take first watch," Shane announced suddenly.

"Wake me in two hours," Maddy said.

"I'll go after you," Peeta stated.

"I need to take a leak and—"

"Really, Finnick. You don't need to announce when you have a bowel movement," Johanna snickered. Prim giggled. I snorted in disgust.

"I need to go too," Peeta said. Disheartened, by Peeta's attitude I turned in for the night with Prim joining me.

"Katniss?"

"Hm," I returned as I laid next to her. I sighed in frustration as I tossed and turned in our sleeping bag. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Are you and Peeta okay?" she whispered. The air was not as cold as the night before but I tucked the sleeping bag under Prim's chin. "I mean, I noticed that he's been distant this evening."

"You noticed that?" I muttered.

"Did you two have a fight?" We didn't but I was sporting to have one with him. Peeta hated fighting, it wasn't in his nature to argue.

"Not exactly, I think he's..." I chose my words, trying to find the right description to explain his attitude towards me. "...mad at me."

"It's not just you, you know," she spoke. It was dark, surrounded by large trees there was barely any illumination since lighting a fire wasn't permitted. "He hasn't said a word to me either. I thought he was mad at me for some reason but he said he wasn't. And you know Peeta, he wouldn't lie to your face."

"No, he's mad, angry with me," I sobbed. "I think he's disappointed." Did he finally realized what a horrible person I was, someone who thought to kill someone so easily and readily. That I was a...monster.

"Why? What did you two talk about?" she asked. Before Peeta, Prim was always the person who could calm me when I was upset or agitated. Then he came along and shattered the wall I built around myself. They were both my heart and anchor, the people I trusted most in the world to be truthful with me. Between the two of them I could tell them what was in my heart and mind without the fear of being mocked or recriminations. But I was scared of telling them the darkest part of me that I kept from them. "Tell me what you argued about." I shook my head. Because even now, with Bard tied he was still a threat to Prim. I knew what I was thinking was wrong, but I still justified it in my head.

The wind howled around us. From the corner of my eye I noticed that Finnick returned but Peeta wasn't with him.

"Where's Peeta?" I sat up in fear and anxiety. Finnick raised both his hands.

"Hey, Peeta's a big boy," he responded. "He said he needed a few minutes for himself."

"Are you crazy?" I screamed. "You can't ever leave him alone." On socked feet, I confronted him, grabbing his shirt in my fist.

"Where is he?" I hissed. My raised voice caught everyone's attention. Maddy was immediately on her feet, rifle in hand. Johanna sat up, bleary eyed and disinterested.

"Shit, Everdeen, calm down," he blustered as he wrenched my hand off his shirt. "He's over there—" Before he could finished I was off like a light.

"Peeta, Peeta," I called out to him. A sheen of sweat beaded my face. A knot in my throat formed as mages of him hurt, capture or dead flashed in my mind. _He's okay, he's okay_. I tried to convince myself. When out of nowhere, I barreled into a familiar, solid chest. "Peeta!"

"Katniss, what's wrong," he asked. My heart rate rose fast and I could hardly breath from panic. There was a buzzing in my ear though I knew it was my imagination because..duh there wasn't a swarm of insects flying around my head. The world suddenly felt small like there were only two people in Panem—just Peeta and me. Only a few months ago it was he and I against the Capitol. Even the thought of Prim flitted away once he held me in his arms, he was solid and comforting. I felt safe and loved despite the fact he had been ignoring me all night. "Shh, Katniss, take a deep breath. You're shaking."

"I'm sorry," I cried into his neck, my lips pressed upon his skin. He was cool and slightly damp from sweat. His own essence, smoke and flour permeated my nose. "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad."

"Hey, are you two okay?" Shane startled us. But no matter the interruption, my arms around Peeta tightened, my fingers dug into the middle of his shoulder blades. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"We're fine, Shane," Peeta assured him. "Katniss and I need some alone time, if you don't mind." While he spoke he rubbed his hands on my back, light and unhurried. I missed his touch, the closeness and intimacy we had when it was just the two of us.

"Okay, just head over there." He pointed to a grove of trees. "You'll have a bit more privacy. And Peeta..." He paused for second. "You owe me one...you know. You'll understand when you get there." Once he departed, Peeta released me and grabbed my hand. I sighed in relief. At least he acknowledged my presence and wasn't avoiding me anymore.

"What did Shane mean you'd owe him?" Peeta ignored me and kept walking.

A few minutes later, we reached the area Shane suggested. I gasped. In front of us was the beautiful view of the forest in District 11. Miles and miles of it stretched ahead of us. Once we passed that terrain it would be another 100 miles before we reached the border of District 12—home. About 200 yards below us was a chasm that was impossible to cross. My guess was that we had to walk south to pass it then back north. I estimated that we would be home by two weeks barring we didn't encounter anymore people or obstacles.

"Beautiful," Peeta said, his voice soft and raspy. I nodded my head in agreement, a small smile on my face. When I first started to hunt with my dad, the forest was my refuge, a place I felt safe and in control. I had fantasized escaping from District 12 with my family so many times but it was unrealistic and dangerous thoughts. That sometimes that refuge and escape left me bitter and angry with the world. We could never have left 12. I knew that now. My father would never leave the people he was destined to lead. He was the Mockingjay. Looking at the trees, I still longed for the woods back home.

I turned to confront Peeta because I had to talk to him before things got worse between us. To my surprise he was staring at me and not the landscape in front of us. After everything we've experienced, said and done together, he was my boyfriend but he still managed to make me blush, remembering his hands, his mouth on my body. I remembered the way his hips would swirl and...I shook the lustful thoughts from my mind. This wasn't the time or place for us to reenact the intimate time together. However...

Peeta's eyes were soft accompanied with a stupid love struck look on his handsome face. But there was also sadness there too behind them. My throat closed. My eyes watered. "I'm sorry," I said so low that I was surprised Peeta heard me.

"Why?" His brow crinkled.

"For what I said earlier today," I reminded him. "For trying to pick a fight with you."

"You didn't say anything Katniss. I know you're scared for Prim," he returned, giving me a way out or a pass for my horrible behavior towards him.

"Stop, you know what I was trying to say. What I was suggesting."

"You didn't say it," he repeated.

"But I thought it." I was emotional and close to breaking down. Weeks of stress, worry and anger I held back. I wasn't as strong I led people to believe. Peeta knew that about me. It was because of Prim I tried to remain strong.

"You didn't think I thought of it myself," he bit back, with a tinge of anger. His admission shocked me as he stepped back and released me. With his arms no longer around me, I felt bereft and empty.

"Then why are you mad at me?" I sobbed. Peeta was the only person who could literally bring me to my knees. Yes, I love Prim and her life is important to me. But one day she will have a life of her own, she'll fall in love and create her own family. I would be alone. But since falling in love with Peeta, he was everything I never thought I wanted—love and family and everything in between that revolves around a relationship. A relationship just like my parents. And that thought also scares me. Because if anything happened to him, would I become like my mother?

"I'm not mad at you, Katniss," he faltered. "I was never mad at you. I was...I'm angry with myself."

"Why?" The bubble of pain and stress lifted from my chest. I wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Because...it was so easy...I thought about it, Katniss. I never in my life would have thought of ending someone's life so fast and without any regard. When I looked at him, all I saw was danger, how he was a danger to our lives. Killing him would be the..."

"I thought of it too, Peeta," I reminded him. "I was the one you brought it up." He opened his arms and I fell into them. "I'm really sorry."

"Shh, Katniss. It's okay, really," he said. "I should be the one apologizing. I was so busy feeling sorry for myself, brooding and having my own pity party. I didn't realize you'd take it the wrong way."

"You wouldn't talk or look at me during dinner," I whined. That feeling returned, the emptiness and sadness knowing he was mad at me. I hated it.

"I don't like what I'm feeling," Peeta continued. "I knew that our lives were never going to be same since that night in the woods. When we...it was inevitable, necessary. I never regretted what we did to survive, what I did to keep you safe. I would do again if I had to. But that day has haunted me. Knowing what I've done to keep us alive—the two peacekeepers in the woods, Cato..." Though his words were filled with sadness, the timber of his voice soothed and comforted me. I hoped my arms did the same for him. I was too relieved to interrupt and argue with him. "But since we've been reaped and escaped the arena, we've experienced so much death around us. I don't want anything to change me."

"You won't Peeta," I persisted as I tightened my arms around his waist. This was his fear, that he would become a killer, a monster. The same fear I felt about myself.

"How can you be so certain?" He looked so lost and vulnerable that all I wanted was for the world to disappear at least for a few minutes. I wanted to hurt anyone who ever hurt him and caused him harm.

"After everything you experienced, you're still you. Because even after growing up with an abusive mother, you didn't become her," I reminded him.

"That's different."

"It isn't," I pressed further. "Listen to me. Gale grew up without a father, a role model to look up to. He had his mother, brothers and sister. He had support and a family to love and be loved, but look how he turned out." I didn't continue because I knew I didn't have to. "Killing those men in the woods, we did it to survive. Killing Cato. You never initiated violence or abused anyone. You are not you're mother."

"I know that. What bothers and scares me is that I knew what you were suggesting today," he said. "Because I thought of it already. Before all this, I wouldn't have thought of suggesting it. The idea formed in my head so easy."

"It wasn't easy, Peeta," I insisted.

"I'm scared, Katniss," he ignored me. "I'm scared of losing myself."

"I said it, Peeta. You may have thought of killing Bard as well. But I was the one who voiced it out loud. Do you think less of me?"

"No!' Peeta said in horror. His eyes bulged from his sockets, "No, never. I could never think less of you for doing what you can to protect Prim."

"You would do the same for her and me?"

"In a second. I swore to protect the both of you, no matter what. I'd kill and die for you," he confessed.

"I'd do the same, Peeta. And I'd never regret it, ever. If whatever I did would keep you both safe and alive."

"That is what I'm afraid of," he professed.

"Me, too but I know I'll be okay, you know why?" He didn't answer me, but waited for a response. "Because I know at the end of the day if you and Prim are safe, I'm okay." I still had nightmares of that day in the woods, but looking at Prim and Peeta. I could never regret what I did.

"I"m sorry Katniss," he mumbled. "I'm sorry for being such a big baby—"

"You're not," I asserted. "You wouldn't be you if the thought of taking a life was easy. After everything that was happened to you, you're still you. You _are_ strongest, most kindest and gentlest man I have ever known."

Peeta tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I stared into his blue eyes then down to his lips. I missed this closeness and intimacy so much. Yes, we were together but...I missed his kisses. I missed his strong lean arms around me. He knew when I needed comfort and support without even asking. He never pushed me but always knew when I needed him. I just missed him. _Just tell him,_ a voice spoke in my head.

I swallowed a ball of saliva in my throat. "I miss you." I finally said what I wanted to say for weeks. "I know that it's not the time or place but—" I didn't finish my thought when Peeta kissed me, hard. His tongue sought entrance, our teeth and nose gnashed against each other. It was hard to breath but I couldn't stop. "Peeta," I moaned into his hot mouth. My mind went blank. I was hot and cold, his tongue fought against my own. My hands was everywhere, his chest, his forearms when it finally rested on his back. My fingers clutched onto his jacket that I swore my nails ripped holes into the cloth.

"I missed you too," he mouthed back, his hot breath warmed my face. My knees nearly buckled from our passionate caresses. But Peeta kept me upright in his arms with one hand behind my head while the other supported the small of my back. A few minutes later, he pulled back, rested his forehead against my heated one. Dizzy from longing and desire, it was the first time in months since I felt anything but anger, fear and frustration. I wanted more but couldn't voice it, put into words the desire I felt for him. There was an ache between my legs that felt akin to pain. I love Peeta and the strong urge, something primal was strong and heady.

It was easy to stay mad and focused on our mission—to reach District 12. But after months of our travels, there were moments at night when I held Prim in my arms, wishing it was Peeta holding me instead. I felt guilty afterwards thus I brooded and became sullen and insufferable to both of them. I wanted my family together. I wanted to be back home in the Seam. It never occurred to me that I would miss that run down, shack where the windows needed insulation from the extreme heat during the summer and freezing cold in the winter. I never thought I would take it for granted that I had a bed to share, a fireplace to warm our cold bodies, and most of all plumbing.

I missed the simple, carefree days working at the bakery with Peeta, hunting for game and setting up traps in my woods. Nothing was same after Peeta and Prim were reaped and I was chosen. But even with all the changes, I regretted nothing. Especially now with Peeta's body pressed closed to mine that I could feel him, all of him.

"We should stop," Peeta said, breathless but he continued to kiss me. A hand cupped my breast, his fingers pinched a nipple through the heavy cloth. I moaned and slick from want and desire.

"Yes, we should stop," I repeated as I grabbed both of his butt checks, grinding my hip to alleviate the friction between my legs. It wasn't safe nor was it prudent to carry on. For a few minutes we kept on kissing, ignoring the danger that could pounce upon us. Suddenly, a hand snuck between my panties. How Peeta's hand got into my pants was a mystery because I didn't even feel him undo the zipper.

"Oh god, you so wet," he whispered on my neck. I tried to catch my breath, slow and steady but I couldn't. A firm finger slipped inside me, dipping slowly inside and out.

"Fuck," I cursed, my head stretched upward giving Peeta permission to kiss, nip and suck my warm and sensitive skin. I wanted more than his fingers so I reached down to his belt buckle.

"No," he hissed. "This for you." Two slick fingers pinched the swollen tissue between my legs. I closed my eyes and concentrated on his ministrations while his other arm protected me from scrapping my back from the tree bark. I was so lost in the sensations but at the same time I was distantly aware of our surrounding hoping that Shane wouldn't discover us.

"But—" He swallowed my protest as his tongue thrust into my mouth. He whispered into my ear things he promised and wished to do my body once we alone and safe. How we wanted to spend hours and days making me love to me in our bed. How he wanted to take me in every position imaginable, standing, kneeling and me on top while I rode him until I screamed so loud I'd lose my voice. Plus, the desire to make me happy for the rest of my life. I wanted his promises now. But before I could tell him, a long guttural sob escaped from my mouth. The stars above me glistened and shimmered in the sky. My chest heaved from exertion while all my limbs tingled. The manual penetration with his fingers wasn't as satisfying as his cock inside me but it was enough to ebb some tension. I hardly felt my legs and feet. Was I still standing?

For a few seconds I reveled from the feelings that only Peeta could give me. When I finally opened eyes, my pants was in place and my shirt tucked in my waist band. He then leaned down and chastely kissed my lips, cheeks and eyes.

He had a very proud look on his face, a smile so wide that his eye crinkled with joy. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. "I love you," I murmured. We never said those words often because they were sentiments that were important to us to just say in passing. He didn't have to because I knew he loved me just as hopelessly by the way he would look at me whenever I would catch him staring at me, the way he held my hand or placed a loving arm around my waist. But today, I needed to hear the words.

"I love you too," he returned. And just like that the world righted itself. I knew it was fleeting because happiness wasn't something we had in abundance, but in spurts and rare frequency. For now I was content, Peeta and Prim were alive and safe.

The next morning, I had awakened to loud, angry shouts that would alert anyone in hearing distance. The sun barely peeked from the horizon, rising slow. Maddy and Shane were also still wrapped around each other in their sleeping bag, until the sounds of yelling awoken them as well. To my horror and fear, both Peeta and Prim weren't beside me. Panicking, I dressed quickly and headed towards the noise with both Maddy and Shane right behind me. Once we reached the commotion, we found Peeta between Bard and Johanna. Prim stood a distance from them with a look of fear on her face. I noted that Bard's bandages were changed. Prim must have tended to his injury.

"Move, Peeta," Johanna demanded. "We should have taken care of him last night." Huh, what did she mean?

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as I reached Prim. She immediately swung her arms around my waist. My heart slowed down once I knew they were okay, but it didn't ease the tension and anxiety I felt.

"Johanna?" Shane called out to her. He was dressed in a t shirt and pants with his rifle in his hand. Maddy was dressed the same but a gun in her hand.

"Stay out of this," she replied and turned back to Peeta. "This doesn't concern you."

"The hell it doesn't," Shane returned angrily. "Can someone please tell me what is going on?" It was quiet for a few seconds. Finnick looked disheveled and sheepish—like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Peeta finally spoke up. "Johanna wants to...kill Bard." A lump formed in my throat. Wasn't this the idea and discussion Peeta had last night? We both silently agreed to forget about our argument. In the early morning light, Johanna thought the same and she was willing to execute it.

"We need to discuss this," Peeta suggested, an arm raised forward. "Step back."

"There is nothing to discuss," she pressed. "He's a liability."

Peeta raised his machete at Johanna. "You're going to have to go through me," he challenged her.

"Don't think I wouldn't, golden boy," she sneered back. "You know I'm right. We can't let him go. We can't let him live. What choice do we have?"

"A choice I can live with," Peeta answered. He was determined to keep Bard alive. I knew that killing him was not a solution, but what do we do with him?

"It's your conscience that you have to live with," Johanna stated. "You know that Bard was sent to hunt you down and capture you."

"You and Finnick were sent to the same," Peeta spat back reminding them of their purpose. Why they too were in the woods. It wasn't any different.

"That's different," Finnick disagreed. "I wasn't hunting you down for Snow. I did it for...Annie." Who was Annie? What did she have to do with Coin using her a bargaining chip. "Johanna's right though, and you know it."

"Peeta, he saw Prim," I reminded him. I knew that once I said that I had basically sided with Johanna without saying it. Peeta blinked as the realization hit him. Prim stiffened in my arms but I held onto her.

"Katniss?" she stammered.

"See, even your girlfriend agrees with me, Bard knows Prim is alive and he will tell Snow," Johanna argued. "You know she's right." '

"So you're willing to just kill him—" Peeta said, horrified and in disbelief. "In cold blood?"

"To save our lives," Johanna screamed. "Finnick and I may have started on the wrong foot with you by drugging you, but we agreed to keep you alive. For some reason you're important to Snow and to Coin. And if keeping Bard quiet is the only way to ensure that. I will do what I have to." This was not how I wanted to start the morning after the night I had with Peeta. The short time we had to ourselves. Like I said, happiness was fleeting, rare and a few.

"We...can just leave him here," Peeta suggested.

"No," Johanna and Finnick spoke at the same time. "Men like Bard, they are like bugs that are hard to kill," Johanna continued. "If you don't have the stomach to do what needs to be done, you can turn your head and look away. Finnick and I will take care of the rest." She said it so callously, like going to store to buy food. "You guys break up the camp and Finnick and I will take Bard... _for walk_."

Meanwhile, Bard was still bound to the tree. Yesterda, Shane and Finnick took turns to help him relieve himself. I insisted that Peeta stay away from him. Bard was calm, his eye forward as he breathed through his nose. Every few seconds he looked upward into the sky. The sky wasn't visible since we were surrounded by tall, thick trees. I sensed something was wrong, but I couldn't figure it out. "Shane, can you scan the trees," I asked him.

"Sure, Katniss," he readily agreed. "Anything you want me to look for?" He picked up his rifle and eyed the trees though the scope.

"What's wrong, Katniss?" Peeta asked.

"Stop stalling," Johanna bellowed.

"Shut up for a minute," I yelled back.

"What's going on, Katniss?" Maddy inquired.

"It's Bard," I said. "He keeps looking up like he's seeing something."

Shane continued to scan our surrounding. "Wait. I think I see something."

"What?" I inquired as he handed me his rifle. The distraction caught Finnick and Johanna's attention. They ready to take Bard _for a walk_ even if it meant going through Peeta. There was really nothing to stop them. Not even me.

I perused the trees above us when something shiny caught my eye, something twinkled on one of the branches. It was hard to see what it was so I gave the rifle back to Shane. "There, about 200 feet above that tree. It's too far to tell what it is." I pointed the object to Shane. He refocused the scope and peered into it.

"Shit," he whispered.

"What is it?" Finnick questioned. Shane returned the rifle back to me to look again. On a branch was a metallic object. It was round with a smooth surface. "What is it you're seeing."

"I think it's a drone," I explained. My voice cracked. We were being watched. I wasn't certain but something shiny like a metallic object was lodged on the branch. How long had it been up there?

"A drone? Is it Capitol or from District—ouch," Finnick began when Johanna elbowed him in the stomach before he could finish his sentence. The last thing we needed was to reveal the existence of District 13 to Bard.

"I can't tell," Shane reported. "It's nothing I've seen before. I can't tell who it belongs to."

"I thought you secured this area, Shane?" Maddy asked.

"I did," he said. "The last time I checked was late last night. It must have shown up early this morning while we were all asleep."

"Who was last to guard—" Maddy started.

"Does it matter?" I barked interrupting her. "Shit, we need to leave this place. We need to leave now." Without a single word all of us broke down the camp as quickly as we could. We were packed and ready to leave within ten minutes. My bladder protested so I made a quick visit to the woods with Peeta to watch over me. Once I was done, we returned to the group. Shane disabled the drone as he shot it to pieces with his rifle. Shards of the object showered down into the ground. He picked up a large piece that was intact and packed into his backpack. I didn't ask him why but reminded myself to ask him later.

"So what are going to do about him," Maddy asked as she pointed to Bard.

"We take him with us for now," Peeta suggested.

"Finnick and I—" Johanna began.

"We don't have time for that," he interrupted. "Listen, we don't know how long that thing has been up there watching us. It could be minutes or hours before we are discovered here. We need to leave now and take him with us. Besides, I want to talk to him."

"What?" Shane queried.

"He might be valuable to us later," Peeta stated. "I mean how did they get here? Are there more bounty hunters out there after us? What is Snow planning."

"You mean interrogate him later?" Maddy inquired.

"We should have done that last night," Johanna snorted, in disgust and impatience. "You'll be wasting your time. I say a quick bullet to the head will solve our problem."

"He might have valuable information," Peeta insisted.

"He's not going to talk, Peeta," Johanna sneered. "Do you honestly think he just going to tell you anything? Be for real." She was right. There was no guarantee that Bard would give away information to help us.

"He's coming with us," Peeta demanded. "Who knows where that drone came from. Maybe Bard can tell us."

"Guys, we really need to get moving," Shane added. The air was tense, everyone was anxious and jumpy. I grabbed Prim's hand.

Begrudgingly because we were pressed for time, Johanna and Finnick agreed to take Bard with us. I wasn't sure it was a good idea but I was torn with idea of keeping him alive. But killing him later? That decision would haunt me forever. Either way, I would live to regret it.

* * *

 _ **AN: I do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Thanks again for your patience. Please leave a review. Have a great rest of the week.** _


	9. Chapter 9 - Hiding In Plain Sight

Chapter 9 – Hiding In Plain Sight

 _AN: Thank you for those who alerted, favored and left a review for the previous chapter. Any questions, please feel to post in the review or send me a message. I'll try to answer them as fast as I can. No promises but I will try. I hope all of you enjoy reading Destiny 2 so far. Sorry Dizzy no comeuppance for Gale just yet. Peeta and company are busy trying to go home and..._

 _This next chapter is rated **R** for strong language and is Madge's POV. Any mistakes found are mine, THG belongs to Suzanne Collins. By now, if you feel that these characters are not familiar or to your liking, I did say they are OOC to begin with. So please don't read any further. For the rest of you guys, on with the show..._

* * *

 **Madge POV –**

Dressed in long pant, shirt, winter jacket and a cap on my head, the cold mountain air still managed to seep through my clothes. Thinking back, I should have packed more of my clothing but at the time, it was even a thought or consideration. I knew that what I had was enough, sufficient attire for a soldier in Mockingjay's army—pants, shirts, socks, jacket and heavy boots all in black. That was my uniform. Did I miss the dresses, two inch heels and sweaters? A little, but that was a life long past, one I barely remembered.

It's the end of summer, but the high altitude air was crisp and cold. I placed my hands over the fire pit, rubbing my hands together in hope to warm my frozen fingers as I looked around me. Tents were built everywhere with no order or reason in place for housing. Women milled about preparing dinner while the men cut trees and stoked the fires. It's been a few weeks since our arrival of our new _home_ or as I was told our new residence. The journey here was hard, brutal and challenging. The trek was slow, a caravan of people huddled together walking for miles to a destination unknown. Everyone was forced to mobilize, women, children and the sick still recovering from the virus as they lagged behind. But fortunately everyone made it.

Where we ended up? All I can say is that 3000 people were settled in an area that even a Capitol drone would find us. We were in hiding in plain sight. I had to trust and believe that Mockingjay knew what he was doing. That we were safe from Snow and his peacekeepers. Only time will tell.

With Gale to lead us, it was not an easy experience or task. He bitched and complained all the way, telling people they were to slow and acted like he was in charge. His duty was to lead us to our knew the settlement but Gale took it upon himself to act as a leader. He was not. Commander Boggs had to put him in his place several times. And when I meant several times, it was almost daily. I recalled the first time I saw him when he came back from the dead. I was angry and resentful, those emotions were not easy for me to admit.

I didn't begrudged Mrs. Hawthorne of her son's _resurrection_. It surprised everyone and to say how they all reacted different from his return was not unexpected. He came back from their reunion with smug look on his face and a black eye.

* * *

 _ **Flashback –**_

 _Flanked by Commander Boggs and two of his soldiers I was escorted through what was left of the Merchant township. He had suddenly appeared at the Cartwright's doorstep early morning while I was having breakfast with Delly and her family. Excusing myself, we walked toward the Justice building, a place I had avoided for weeks since it reminded me of my father. I had avoided many places but the JB was one I had dreaded to visit. Yet here I was forced to enter. "Why are we here?" I asked Commander Boggs. I took a deep breath through my mouth, hoping to calm my racing heart._

" _I'm here at the request of Mockingjay, Undersee," he stated, emotionless and firm. "He didn't say why."_

 _Once inside the building, I was flooded with memories. I remembered the years my Dad took office doing his job as mayor of District 12. I recalled the memories of him standing with the Capitol escort during the reaping. Even with the bad and some good memories, I thought of my Dad. However, there were times I resented him because many of my classmates had accused him of 'bedding with the Capitol.' Many of them thought that we were privileged. We weren't. That was why I isolated myself from everyone, I was one of the Merchants but at the same time, I wasn't._

 _Mockingjay and Haymitch met us at one of the offices. It was large and well furnished. You can tell it was designed with Capitol influence with the mahogany tables, bookshelves, rich wool curtains that hung from ceiling to floor and polished marble one the walls and floors. Mockingjay nodded to Boggs who left the room with his soldiers leaving me alone with him and Haymitch Abernathy. Since our conversation in the cemetery, Mr. Abernathy or Haymitch as he would like me to call him, was a source of support and guide. He understood my pain and loneliness. I trusted him despite his outer appearance which I knew was a ruse. Haymitch Abernathy was a sweetheart and I would fight anyone who would say otherwise. He was no longer the drunkard I remembered from the early days. What instigated his sobriety was a mystery to everyone._

 _For years he was just the drunk victor of District 12, gruff and cantankerous to us, young folks. He was never outright mean, but often kept to himself at the Victors Village. It was surprising that he was friend with both Seam and Merchants,especially the Mellarks and Everdeens._

" _Madge, I asked you here because..." Mockingjay approached me. "...since the attacks I have relied on you and your classmates to follow me. To help me protect our people, our loved ones." I smiled. Mockingjay was from the Seam yet he called all of us his people. To him there was no Merchant or Seam, there was no distinction of blond or dark hair. We were all equals. "You have been a great help to me. I cannot tell you how proud I am of you and your classmates. If your father was alive, he would say the same." Since the attacks Mockingjay assigned a team under my command. They consisted of my classmates both Merchant and Seam ranging from age 14 to 18 year of age. Rye was to take part but..._

 _He rubbed his upper right arm with his left hand. "There is something I need for you and your team to do for me."_

" _Say the word, Mockingjay," I stated. "And I will follow. We will follow you, to our death if necessary."_

" _Well, don't get carried away," Haymitch snickered. He didn't realize my sincerity. I was a soldier now, not the daughter of the Mayor of District 12. I had no one left to love or protect. I was alone with no family. The war against the Capitol and the fight for freedom was my life now._

" _What is it you need of me?" I asked._

" _Before I tell you, there is something you must know," he said. "Not many people know of this information. It was necessary, cruel to some involved but crucial to the mission. You are among the first to know of this."_

" _I don't understand, sir," I returned. Haymitch looked ill at ease and even a bit pissed off._

 _Suddenly, Boggs opened the door and with him was no other than Gale Hawthorne. I out of breath and my knees threatened to buckle from the sight of him. Gale Hawthorne was alive. He had his hands cuffed as well his legs. His eyes bulged obviously surprised to see me. "What the fuck," I cursed. "What, how—" I was cut off as Mockingjay approached Gale. Shoulder to shoulder, they faced each other._

" _Remember our deal, Gale," Mockingjay said, his voice was hard and cold. I had never heard that tone from him before. "You have this one opportunity, you break it? I will personally hand you over to District 13 and President Coin."_

" _Sir, on my father's grave I won't break your confidence, not even to Rory." Rory? What does Gale's dead with Mockingjay have to do with his little brother, Rory?"_

" _Mockingjay, what did you promise, Gale?" Haymitch inquired._

" _Nothing, Haymitch. It's something between Gale and myself." Why was I brought here to witness this if I was being ignored. But of course its Hawthorne who acknowledges my presence._

" _What is she doing here? And why the hell is she dressed like that? Undersee is part of Mockingjay's army?" he sneered. Take it from Gale to be condensing and self righteous after he had returned from the dead. To question my appearance and association with Mockingjay as if I didn't have the right to join the rebellion like he did. This is how he addressed after rising from the dead._

 _"Shut up, Gale," Haymitch barked back. "You are in no position to be questioning anyone especially Private Undersee."_

 _"Private Undersee," Gale snickered. "That's a laugh. A Madge Undersee in Mockingjay's army? You got to be kidding me."_

" _I don't see you having a rank or position under his command," Boggs retorted. "As I see it, you're his prisoner." He gestured to the cuffs on his wrists and legs. "I would shut up if I were you."_

 _Gale sneered back at the commander. "I don't have to listen to you. As a matter of fact, you can't order me around. As I was frequently reminded I'm not part of District 13's army. I take orders from Mockingjay."_

" _Shut up, Gale, And so far you're disobeyed an order," Mockingjay added. "Now you're here against my better judgment and while everyone says I shouldn't give you any more chances, I'm doing this for your mother. This is for her and your siblings, not for you."  
_

" _I'm sorry, sir," he said, contrite but only for a second. "Seeing Madge in uniform caught me by surprise. I didn't know what has been happening since I've been gone."_

" _Then mind you mouth then or I will change my mind," he returned._

" _I don't think that sending Gale is a good idea," Haymitch spoke. "I still think you should send him back to 13."_

" _He's been in District 13 all this time? While his family grieved for him, thinking he died a hero?" I taunted._

" _I—" Gale began, his eye filled with fury. . He took a step forward and stumbled because of the cuffs around his ankles._

" _Quiet," Mockingjay commanded. "Or did I not just give you an order?"_

" _I told you before and I'll tell you again, he can't be trusted," Haymitch said. "Either send him back to 13 or keep him locked up and throw away the key." Wow, the vitriol Haymitch spewed was surprising. What did Gale do?_

 _Mockingjay shook his head. "No I have plans for him." Plans? I was so confused at this point._

" _How is he alive? We all thought he died during the mutt attacks," I recalled._

" _To make a long story short, he was in a mission," Mockingjay explained. He explained how the first mutt attack was used to appear that Gale died so he could complete his mission—to find secure a route to District 13. His orders were to map out the path to District 13 in case we needed to evacuate. Was that Mockingjay's plan? To mobilize the citizens to 13?_

" _Does his family know that he's still alive?" I asked. Before he could answer, another soldier appeared._

" _Sir, they're here?" he announced then disappeared._

" _Boggs take Hawthorne to the other office for privacy and bring him back when he's done," he ordered._

" _What's going on? Where are they taking me?" Gale asked as Boggs grabbed by the arm. "Wait, sir. I need to talk to you."_

 _Mockingjay then turned to Haymitch once Boggs and Gale was gone. "Can you go with Boggs?"_

 _"What? Why me?" Haymitch whined, his mouth opened and eyes round like saucers. "I really don't want to be witness of his reunion with his family." Wow, Mrs. Hawthorne was soon to be reunited with the son she thought she lost forever. My heart ached as I thought of Mom, Dad and my little brother Toby. I still mourned for them. During the day when I was busy it was easy not to think about them—how I missed and loved them. But at night, when my mind was still, I only saw the hours of suffering and pain they endured. While I tried to think of the happy memories, the recent ones sprung in my mind. How I was present when all of them took their last breath and I made my goodbyes. Burying them was the worst. The taste of resentment bitterness tore into me. Mrs. Hawthorne and Gale's siblings got a second chance._

" _I still don't understand why you are giving Hawthorne another chance. Have you forgotten what he tried to do to Peeta—" Peeta? What was Haymitch talking about?_

" _I'm not giving Gale another chance. This is not about giving him chances," Mockingjay said in annoyance and impatience. "And I am well aware of what he's done or tried to do." He sighed. "I know you don't understand but like I said, I need him. If Katniss was here. It would be a different story. I'd locked him up until the war is over, but..."_

 _A chance to do what? What plans did Mockingjay have for Gale. Plans that involved giving him another chance as Haymitch said. My mind still spun from discovering that Gale Hawthorne was still alive. It made me wonder who else knew._

" _Okay, but," Haymitch paused and pointed a finger. "You owe me." He exited the room, stopping his fight and cursing as he slammed the door behind him. Mockingjay rubbed his forehead. It was clear that he was stressed and agitated._

" _I'm sorry, Madge," he said. "I know seeing Gale was a shock."_

" _Not what I expected when I woke up this morning, sir," I chuckled. I felt bad for him. Gale was like a bad penny penny you couldn't get rid of. "I know you're under a lot of pressure, is there anything I can do to help."_

 _ **End of Flashback –**_

* * *

After that meeting my life changed, Mockingjay assigned me to second in command after Boggs to help him mobilize nearly 3000 people to a new settlement area. "It's too quiet not hearing from the Capitol," Mockingjay said. "I need to have our people moved away from here. I have bad feeling that something is coming up. I need you to be in charge at the camp."

"But sir," I started. "Isn't there anyone more qualified. I have no experience in taking charge of so many people."

"You are the daughter of Heath Undersee," he stated. "You've seen your father and what he was up against. I mean, you and Rye organized your friends with the eventuality of an attack. That takes leadership. You can do this. I don't have time...you need to leave soon."

"You don't think we're not safe?" He didn't answer my questions but I saw the look in his eyes. Katniss was so much like her father. We were not conversationalists. There were days that we spoke a few words to each other. We didn't gossip and talked about boys. She had no interest in them though there were times that I caught her staring at Peeta. But I didn't push to talk about him. We trusted each other and enjoyed each other's company even though she was Seam. But her eyes, they spoke the words she couldn't vocalize. To others she was hard, but underneath the cold exterior, Katniss Everdeen was warm, loving and fiercely loyal. Like her father I read the worry and fear in his eyes. I suspected that District 12 was no longer safe and a there was a possibility of another attack.

Trying to suppress my panic, I agreed and focused on what needed to be done. You can guess who didn't like the arrangement. Gale! His job was to lead our people to a safer area. He had expected to be second to Boggs not me, a Merchant and female. He was jealous that I was in command of our classmates-over 50 friends both male, female, Merchant and Seam. Throughout the journey, he took jabs at me. Saying how could a female who lived in the Merchant village know anything about fighting, surviving in the woods and killing. Surprisingly it was Thom, a Seam classmate of Gale's who defended me after weeks of Gale belittling me.

* * *

" _Madge and Rye trained with us for weeks, after hours in school with everyone. Seam and Merchant," Thom started. "We trained without anyone knowing. In the dark, in secret to prepare for this." He pointed to the people around him._

" _She has no experience as a fighter," Gale bellowed. He was face to face with his old classmate. Gale was so angry, veins popped out of his forehead. "Dressing her up in a uniform and giving her fancyrifle doesn't make her a soldier."_

" _Thom," I addressed him, ignoring Gale. "You can't reason with Hawthorne. You're wasting your time."_

" _Why are you even defending her? She's Merchant," Gale yelled._

" _You're the one to talk, you know nothing. She has every right to wear that uniform. After what we've been through after you supposedly died," Thom responded._

" _I was sent on a mission."_

" _You haven't been around after the first mutt attacks." Thom fisted Gale's front shirt. "She fought against the mutt dogs besides Peacekeepers, Merchant and Seam folks the day the bombs fell in the Seam. Where were you?"_

" _I couldn't leave," Gale gave his excuse. Thom released Gale with a little shove, causing him to step back._

" _Before District 12 was attacked the second time, there no Merchant and Seam," Thom explained. "Madge and Rye trained with all of us. She said that we could not survive if we didn't stand together." Gale scoffed. "If it wasn't for Rye and Madge, we would have been helpless. Lost a lot more people." Both Merchant and Seam nodded their heads in agreement. Thom poked Gale's chest with his finger._

" _You don't get to dictate and cause trouble between classes that don't exist anymore," Thom informed him. "Mockingjay says that Madge is our leader and we trust her to fight with all of us like she did that day. I trust her even more than I trust you. And you, Gale better not cause her any grief. Or you'll answer to me."_

" _And me," A merchant classmate stepped forward._

" _And me," A Seam boy I never met stood beside him._

* * *

After that day, Thom became my right hand. I was flattered for his belief in me and my ability to lead them. I just wished Rye was with me because...I miss him. Not like the way Delly missed her husband but as my partner.

"Let me know if Gale gives you anymore trouble." Thom requested.

"I do appreciate it, Thom," I returned. "I can take care of myself."

"Don't I know it. Sissy, my girlfriend told me not to hover." He smiled. "I never thought that I would be taking orders from a girl, a Merchant for that matter." Then he laughed. "Don't ever tell Sissy I told you that. She'd have my hide."

"So you don't mind, taking orders from a girl and a Merchant?" I teased.

"I was a little concern at first," he admitted. "But I trust Mockingjay. He must see something in you to give you this much responsibility. I trust his judgment."

"Well, tell that to your friend Hawthorne," I scoffed. Thom sighed. There was a wistful look on his face.

"I don't know what happened to him." He stopped and shook his head. "No, I know what happened to him. What caused to be such..."

"Such a jackass," I completed for him. "Sorry, but he was always asshole long before all this." I had an idea. Gale was always a hot head, ill tempered and mannered. His volatile behavior started soon after Peacekeeper Ivan appeared. And not long after when Katniss chose Peeta. That was the beginning of Gale's disruptive behavior.

Soon after we arrived at the new residence, Commander Boggs announced that he had to return back to District 12. "Mockingjay ordered me to help you get to safety, but my main job was to support him. There are also still civilians left." He was talking about Haymitch and Mr. Mellark. "But before I leave I need to show you something." Intrigued, I followed him for at least 20 minutes. I started to get worried since I didn't know him well and it was just he and I alone int the woods. He lead us to a stretch of woods that didn't bear anything interesting. To me we stood in the middle of a grove with trees, bushes and rocks I had never seen before. They were black and shiny. They littered the forest floor like petals that had fallen after being thrown during a parade. The rocks or like pebbles were everywhere.

"Stand here," he instructed as he walked 10 yards away. "For some reason, Mockingjay left you in charge. I asked myself Why you? Why not any of the men in District 12, older and maybe more experienced."

"I have no idea either, Commander," I answered. Suddenly, I felt really scared and alone. A pit in my stomach grew. I respected the commander from District13, but I didn't really know him.

"What makes you qualified to lead and be in charge? You have no experience in leadership and fighting skill. So why you, Madge Undersee?" I was speechless. My throat tightened. I haven't felt this nervous, scared and angry at the same time.

"Raise your rifle, private." Instantly I lifted my rifle as he ordered.

"Aim it at me."

"What?" I said, mouth open and my throat felt dry. I wasn't sure I heard him.

"Do it." His stance was hostile as he placed a hand over his revolved sheathed on his right leg. Instinctively I did as he ordered like a train soldier. Or had I acted in fear?

"Fire," he commanded.

"What?" With mouth agape, I blinked once and shook my head.

"I said, aim your rifle and fire." His face bore no emotion as he stood in front of me one hand on his handgun and feet spread apart.

"What? Sir, I don't understand," I repeated.

"It's an order soldier. I expect you to obey them." My mind whirred with doubt and indecision. Was this a test? A test of what—loyalty, disobedience? My hands shook, sweat beaded my neck and forehead. My knees threatened to buckle. Then memories of my situation with Darius flashed in my mind. For a second, I saw Darius, not Boggs. All I remembered was his red hair and green eyes. The look on his face when I aimed and fired my rifle, instantly killing him. I didn't regret what I had done that day. But I did regret that I had to take a life even if it was a peacekeeper I knew. I took a life to survive.

"Do it, Private Undersee," he commanded. "That's an order." I hesitated. He had to be kidding but he wasn't. Then suddenly, he removed his rifle from his back.

Five, ten or twenty seconds flew by. My trigger finger felt numb. "I'm giving you five seconds. Five, four," he counted down giving me no time to run or think. I felt desperate, anxious and really angry. _What was he doing?_ "...three." He raised his rifle to his eyes and aimed. "...two..."

Scared for my life and not ready to die, I fired the same time he did. "...one." My chest hurt so hard like an explosion burst between my breasts. I lifted my hand and felt for chest checking for hole in my shirt, fingers dripping with blood. But I was alive and unharmed. Somehow, both our rifles misfired. How? I was certain he aimed and fired at me as I did at him. I was too relieved and shocked to ask why I was still alive? Why did he wanted to kill me?

Commander Boggs walked over to me, I shrank and stepped back when he was a two feet away. He raised a left hand while this right grasped his rifle. "Haymitch told me what happened at the train depot. How you defended yourself from a peacekeeper. You listened to your instinct and survived."

"I did what I had to do to protect myself." And Rye.

"Mockingjay was right about you. You're ready. I just had to make sure." A few minutes later, when my heart rate slowed and my mind cleared and sorted what happened he explained why the rifles misfired. The rocks on the ground disabled our rifle's electronic firing mechanism. Only conventional traditional rifles loaded with live bullets were immuned to the rock's disabling affects. These were the same material that Mockingjay told me about—the chasm filled with rocks between District 11 and 12. The area known as the _no fly zone_.

"Why?" I sputtered. "Why did you me order to shoot you," I repeated. This test was unnecessary and extreme. Boggs remained quiet for a minute. He looked pensive and tired. "This was clearly a test."

"There are two things you must remember, Undersee," he stated. "Never enter a fight you know you can't win. When the odds are against you." I harrumphed and was tempted to laugh out loud. I doubted that Boggs would appreciate the humor I heard from his advise. Both Peeta and Katniss defied odds everyday since the moment they were reaped. The odds were stacked against them but still they managed to escape the arena and survived in the forest. I hoped they stayed safe and from harms way.

"Two, remember this," he insisted. "You have good instinct, trust your gut. When someone aims a gun at you, look him in the eyes. In any situation, you can read a man's intention, his character if you look him in his eyes. You will see the truth." He eyed my Mockingjay pin fastened on my shirt pocket. "Wear that pin with pride. She would have been very proud of you." After he imparted his words of wisdom he left. _She? Did he mean my aunt Maysilee? Did Boggs know her?_ He left me with more questions than answers

The nights of restlessness and lack of sleep finally caught up to me. I felt weary and bone tired.

Thoughts of Rye still missing pierced my heart. We had become close, not intimately close but a friendship I never thought that would develop between us. I felt guilty, like I failed him, failed to protect him. Guilt tore into my soul. What also compounded my stress was Gale's presence. I missed my family. I felt alone and lonely. So much was rattled in my mind.

Days later, I'm in front of another fire pit, warming hands with my fingers wrapped around a metallic cup drinking coffee. Or what I think is coffee. I miss the fresh brew at Mellark's Baker. Hell, I missed everything at the bakery from the bread they made every morning, the smell fresh bread that lingered in the air to the simple sugar cookies my brother Toby loved. How I wished Mr. Mellark joined us instead of staying behind. But then I didn't blame him. He was certain that Rye would come back.

This was my routine—late to bed and early to rise. Anything to keep my mind and body busy just so I would pass out, too tired to dream or have nightmares. During the day was all about setting up our new settlement, homes to build and water to supply for 3000 people. It was a good thing Mockingjay made sure we were close to a water source. The only problem was that we had to haul it up two hundred yards uphill as the lake was located below us. But I'm not complaining. Our only serious problem was food. Everyone packed as much as they could or had. Soon we were going to need more.

"Madge, Madge," Thom approached me, his eyes wide with worry. "Come quick."

"Thom, what's wrong?" I asked, dropped my cup of coffee and sprinted after him.

"Trouble." I caught the word in mid run. It must be serious since he took off without waiting for me but slow enough to catch up to him.

"Fuck," I muttered underneath my breath. As I caught up to Thom, I noticed at least four men fighting. Why was I not surprised to find Gale amongst them. All around them were men, women and children— Seam, Merchant and former Peacekeepers. By the way, did I mentioned that Mockingjay accepted the former peacekeepers into the population. While a few tried to break the quarantine, they were forced back to stay. Others remained willingly because they didn't want to continue serving President Snow. I think they had no choice but to stay since Snow abandoned them.

Bile rose from my throat as once again images of Darius flashed in my mind. I swallowed back the guilt, fear and anxiety as anger replaced it as I watched Gale punched his opponent, a merchant man in the face. A former peacekeeper was fighting against an ex-classmate of Gale's if I remembered exactly. Rebels soldiers were currently not at the camp as they hunted for game and secured our perimeter. That was their assignment, an order from Mockingjay himself.

"Gale, stop," I screamed loudly but he ignored me or didn't hear me. The fight continued as I ordered them to stop. They didn't listen. "Thom, help!" Suddenly Thom and several men separated Gale in mid fight. The men were pulled apart. Several of my classmates all under my command appeared as well.

"Let go of me, Thom," Gale bellowed as he was held by the arms.

"Gale, stop," his mother, Hazelle yelled. But to no avail, he ignored her as well. His siblings Rory, Vic and little Posy were witness to his violent behavior. "Rory, no." She pulled her second eldest by the arm. He too was prepared to join the fray or so I thought. After all even if Gale was an asshole, he was still his brother.

"Go." she ordered. "Go take your siblings away from here." Posy cried as she held onto Vic's arm. Vic was paralyzed, his eye filled with fear. Rory? He was angry, his fists clasped tight. "You are not to get involved with Gale's mess. Do you hear me?"

"But Ma," Rory exchanged. "I was going to try to stop Gale from fighting." My brows raised in surprised.

"I don't care. Your brother is not your concern. I told you to take care of your brother and sister.." She turned to me as soon as Rory, Vic and Posy let the premises.

"I'm sorry, Madge," she said. "I just don't know what to do."

"It's all right, Mrs, Hawthorne," I returned. I felt sorry for Mrs. Hawthorne. The look on her face projected anger, humiliation and sorrow. "Just let me handle this.

You, I don't know why you're here in this area," I pointed to the former peacekeeper. Ex peacekeepers were camped in a different area from the settlement. They weren't supposed to mingle with the people they once oppressed. They were no longer in control or a threat but a few citizens were displeased of their presence. Mockingjay gave them a no choice. A majority knew that they were abandoned by Snow so most cut their allegiance to him. Much to Gale and a few others' dismay and disgust.

"Stop, Gale," Thom bellowed. But Gale continued to scream.

"What is going on?" I inquired. There was not a leader at the settlement. Boggs was given instructions from Mockingjay that former peacekeepers led their own people, the rebels left behind was to secure the camp and not get involved but were to take orders from me for assistance if I needed them. _"It's a big and heavy burden to bear, Madge," Mockingjay imparted. "But I believe you are your father's daughter. You were born to lead and keep our people safe. I leave all decisions and punishment to you. I have left that instructions to everyone."_

I was flattered by Mockingjay's faith in me but he was right. This was a burden I couldn't shoulder alone. That was why he had given me a position to command a small army of mine own to manage our new home. With Rye not at my side, I depended on Thom. By partnering with him I wanted everyone to see that Merchant and Seam that we could co exist together. But Gale...

"You," I pointed to Gale. "why do I feel that this is all your doing?"

"That piece of shit was with a Seam girl," Gale seethed in anger. "He's not supposed to be here in this area. He's using her to live here." Whether that was true or not, Gale was right about one thing. So I turned to the ex peacekeeper. He wasn't dressed as a peacekeeper but you usually could tell who they were.

"You broke a rule in this camp. I cannot have you disrupting the peace we are trying to maintain. Leave," I demanded. "Get back and stay in your quadrant." He lingered for a minute and glared at Gale. "Stay away." He left begrudgingly. I sighed in relief. I knew my Dad's job as a mayor wasn't easy. He said politics was hard, it wasn't just trying to keep peace but coherency between Seam, Merchant and the peacekeepers. His life as a mayor was full time job that had no end. He governed 24/7. I never understood the pressure and stress he experienced until now.

"Who started it?" I directed my question to Gale because as I guessed, he was the instigator.

"He started it by coming over here," he explained, smirking. "So told him he needed to leave. He wouldn't listen so I was going to show him the way out. And some merchant got in my way."

"What do you mean?" I was exhausted. I was past the point of tolerance and patience with Gale. He did what he wanted, when he wanted. "You know what? I don't care. Ever since you came back you have been nothing but a big mouth and done nothing but cause trouble. Everyone here has been trying hard to continue our life, be safe and try to survive this war. You need to—"

"I don't answer to you, Undersee," he returned. Hated and anger projected from his eyes. Stubborn, childish, bitter, angry and petty. Those words formed in my mind. They all described Gale.

"Um, that's where you're wrong, Hawthorne," Thom interrupted, his voice loud but calm. I almost forgot that he was beside me. I was so accustomed to seeing Rye. "Mockingjay gave Undersee command on this settlement."

Gale scoffed, "Undersee? Phfft." This was deja vu. Gale questioning my ability to lead. His behavior was getting old and annoying. It had to stop. "And look at you, Thom. Taking orders from a girl. A Merchant one at that."

"I trust Undersee than you, Gale," Thom responded. "Ever since you came back, you have been disrespectful and whining like a baby. You once said you wanted to fight against Snow and the Capitol. Well have you? No, but we have. Madge and other merchants fought besides us. How many more times do we have to tell you that?"

"I fight with Mockingjay," Gale spat back. I wasn't ever going to convince Gale to join and fight beside me. I was done trying to get through to him. I was Merchant, blond and blue eyed—that was all he saw. Not an ally, not an enemy either but someone he didn't idealized to fight alongside him against the Capitol. We had all lost so much, our homes, our way of life, friends and family. We would never be equals in his eyes. .

I straightened my shoulders and shook my head. "Take him," I ordered.

"What the hell, Thom," he screamed as he struggled to set himself free. "Let go of me. Where are you taking me?" He kicked and screamed as they dragged him along. "Ma, Ma, help." Mrs. Hawthorne could do nothing but cry as she watched them take him away.

I was so busy organizing the new settlement that the thought of creating a holding cell, a prison was far from my mind. There were so many other things to consider housing, water, food, clothing and amenities like a running water for showers and toilets. But the most critical was food. It was not in abundance, no train delivery to supply 3000 mouths.

Also, I didn't have the manpower to guard Gale until a stockade was built. I didn't want one but after experiencing the chaos Gale could have instigate, it was a necessary evil. So I did the next thing I thought of—I tied him to a tree. "Fuckin hell, not again," he muttered. "This is not right. Let me go Undersee." He wasn't angry like I thought he would be. His face was neutral, a bit of remorse and fear. But most of all shame, the kind his mother felt.

I did assign two men to make sure he ate and took care of his personal business. Other than that he didn't have the freedom he had taken for granted. His family wasn't allowed to visit him. Mrs. Hawthorne agreed.

Three days later, what I thought would have been a typical day was far from it. "Madge, Madge," Thom shouted and ran towards me.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me it's Gale," I sighed. Since I had confined Gale to a tree, all day he complained and whined about the injustice and unfairness of his treatment. He protested so much that I threatened to gag him.

* * *

" _You wouldn't dare," he challenged me. Once he spoke out of turn again, he was quickly rendered mute with a handkerchief over his mouth. He only had relief for his meals and water. He never again opened his big mouth to me or anyone._

* * *

"No, come look." he said and once again I sprinted behind him. At the top of the hill, he gave me his binocular. From my estimation about 3 miles in front of me was a group of men and women, dressed in black. They were from District 13. Or so I hoped. I wished Commander Boggs was here to confirm it since I haven't heard from Mockingjay in over a week. Communication with us was minimal, only in dire emergency. Just as that thought faded in my mind Rory Hawthorne approached me. He had begged to volunteer as I resisted at first.

* * *

" _Please let me join the fight," he pleaded. I was skeptical of his intentions. Did he have the same attitude and fixation like his brother? I couldn't afford that kind of thinking and disruption among my team._

" _I'm not like Gale, I promise you," he implored. I looked him in the eye as Boggs advised me. He had grown so much in the last few month, not just physically as he was as tall as Gale. He almost looked like him too but Rory didn't wear the perpetual scowl on his face when he was in public like his brother. I sensed calm and steadiness in his demeanor. He had to grow up and take care of his family after Gale 'died.' Like Katniss who was forced to grow up fast not by choice but by necessity._

" _I don't know, Rory," I honestly answered back. "How do I know you won't cause problems like your brother?"_

" _Please, Madge. I know that Gale has been a lot of trouble since he came back." I scoffed at his comment. Gale was beyond trouble but I didn't argue with him. "I used hate Merchant...that they thought they were better than us. I believed Gale. But someone put me in my place." Suddenly his facial expression changed from eagerness to sadness. "I was...Prim Everdeen and I were dating before she was reaped. She would get mad at me whenever I agreed or I sided with Gale whenever he ranted about his hatred for anyone Merchant." He sniffed. "Prim reminded me that she was half Merchant. She asked me how could I like her if I hated Merchants." Rory was young, impressionable, and was easily corrupted by Gale's vicious propaganda against the Merchants. He still had time to outgrow his prejudice and hatred for us. "I miss Prim so much. I can honor her memory by fighting besides you and everyone who believes in Mockingjay and his cause. Please give me a chance."_

* * *

"Madge, you have a message from Mockingjay," Rory said as he extended a radio to me.

"This Private Undersee, over," I spoke into the receiver. Talking military jargon was...odd. I felt more of an civilian than a soldier despite given a rank by Mockingjay.

"Private Undersee, this is Mockingjay. By now you should be in contact with personnel from District 13," his voice crackled over the radio. "I'm sorry I didn't give you earlier notice but I didn't even find out until an hour ago, over."

"Its okay. I'm relieved that they're not unfriendly, sir," I responded. "How many am I expecting, over?"

"Thirty men and women compliments from President Coin. Ten are medics with a caravan of food and supplies, over." I sighed in relief. Before our journey to the new area, Mockingjay explained that he couldn't deliver 3000 people to District 13 compound without revealing the location of its main base. So settling within the woods was our only option with a promise of food, supplies and water as they were to be provided. If they didn't all of us would die of hunger and exposure from the elements. Some were still weak from surviving the virus.

It was a difficult decision for Mockingjay to make, mobilizing and evacuating 3000 men, women and children,. I didn't know how close we were to District 13 compound, I really didn't care as long as I had the means to keep them safe, alive and healthy.

"Thank you, sir," I said. "I was getting worried about getting more food and supplies. Thank you, over." There were so many questions I wanted to ask him. _How was Peeta and Katniss? Any news about Rye? Were we safe? How long did we have to stay? Was he coming over to visit?_

"I only have a minute left to speak to you. Do you have anything to report to me, over?"

"Nothing sir, over." I bit my tongue. For a moment I wanted tell him about the situation with Gale. I wanted to confess I was exhausted, scared and lonely. Doubting the decision I made and who to trust. Was this burden he faced everyday but in a bigger scale? Who was I to burden him with matters such as Gale. He was my responsibility now, not Mockingjay. He depended on my to take care of the survivors from District 12, I wasn't about to disappoint him.

* * *

 _AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, long or short. Thumb ups or down? I'm hoping to update next week so cross your fingers. It's going to be a bumpy ride as questions will be answered. Which ones? Sorry, don't want to spoil it for you. But Madge will have her hands full trying to keep the survivors of District 12 alive and safe. All of you are wondering what happened to Rye, Cinna, Portia and the rest of the other tributes? Keep reading. The next few chapters will concentrate on Prim, Peeta and Katniss with a bit of Haymitch and other POVs. Not telling you since it might reveal a secret or two. Lol_

 _Have a great weekend._


	10. Chapter 10 - Change of Plans

Chapter 10 – Change of Plans

 ** _AN: Thank you to those who left a review, alerted and favored the last chapter. A big thank you to everyone who has stuck with me in this journey. I'm still very busy in my RL but promise that this story will not be abandoned. I will however, let you know if the next update will take longer than usual._**

 ** _I don't own THG. This chapter is rated R for strong language and is Peeta's POV. All mistakes found are mine._**

* * *

Peeta POV –

As I slowly inhaled, the cool crisp morning air pierced my lungs. Every few minutes I looked back behind me. Finnick and Johanna flanked Bard with Shane behind them. As he trailed behind all of us, Shane pointed the scope of his rifle towards the tree above us, looking for more drones. Every once in a while, he swept his rifle side to side and behind him, making sure no one was following us.

Katniss and Maddy were up ahead while Prim was behind them. It was a strange formation but it worked. Prim was protected from every angle. Inhaling again, the cold prickled my ears and nose while sweat sheened my skin. Despite the tall trees around us, the sunshine seeped between the large trunks causing rays of light to illuminate the forest ground in a 45 degree angled pillars. In an ordinary day, the nature and beauty that surrounded us calmed me. But with Bard in our company, all my senses were alerted. Fear, anxiety and weariness crashed together in my chest feeling like a ball settled behind my rib cage. It was hard to breath at times.

Suddenly Katniss raised her hand and we automatically stopped in our place. She crouched to the forest floor palming the ground. "What is it, Katniss?" Maddy inquired. Because of our quick exit from our camp, we didn't have time for breakfast. We had been walking for at least two hours to give enough distance from where camped last night. We were all hungry and tense. My stomach grumbled in protest to attest the fact but I chose to ignore it. The familiar feeling of hunger reminded of those days back in 12 when food was scarce. Most people thought that owning and working in a bakery meant we ate all our wares. It was not so. Mother only afforded us the stalest and oldest bread that hadn't sold for us to eat.

While Katniss continued to peruse the floor under her, my eyes fell upon her dark, thick hair. It was braided but unkempt. On most morning, she and Prim fashioned a braid with each strand neat and in place. But not today. "Peeta?"

"Hm," I responded. Prim's face appeared obstructing my view of Katniss.

"Are you okay? I've been saying your name for the last two minutes." She had a smug and knowing look on her face. Caught in the act for staring at Katniss, I hoped my face wasn't pink from embarrassment. I ignored Prim's perusal of my behavior.

"What's going on, Katniss? Why did you stop?" I approached them from behind.

"Footprints," she responded as she stood up. One word, no sentences. I knew what she meant, but who did they belong to. She turned her head towards Bard. "I need to see your shoes."

Bard stared back at Katniss with a puzzled look on his face. "Huh?"

"Give me your shoe?"

"What? What for? No way?" He was cuffed on the wrist and ankles, barely able to walk long strides but given enough slack for mobility. "Why? I'm not walking without my boots—"

Suddenly, without a word from behind Johanna kicked his knees causing him to fall. With his hands cuffed and legs immobile, she easily took his boot off and handed it to Katniss. "Here, have at it." In the meantime, Finnick placed a firm boot onto Bard's lower back.

"Stay down," he directed while he pointed his trident at his chest right above his heart.

Katniss then walked over to where Maddy stood and placed Bard's boot on the ground. I stood next to Prim and searched our surrounding area. Birds and squirrels flitted from tree to tree. The wind howled in the air. It was start of Fall season. At District 12 had it still existed, school would have started. Katniss would have graduated from school and I would have started my last year. I also would have still been eligible for the lottery, my last reaping year.

"It fits," Katniss surmised. "These are his tracks." She pointed to a few footprints on the ground. Then it dawned on me.

"Let him up Finnick," I instructed. Bard stood up, one boot less but upright. Shane pointed his rifle to his back. Johanna twirled her machete in her hand. She was quite good at it too.

"What's up, Peeta?' Shane asked.

"How did you get here, Bard?"

"If that's his real name," Finnick chimed. "I bet you Bard is his professional name. His nickname as a bounty hunter."

"Why Bard?" Prim asked. "I mean what's a Bard?"

"Who cares," Johanna seethed.

"A bard is someone who recites poetry, I think," Maddy explained. "A poet."

"Right, he's a killer and poet." Johanna snorted. "He's still won't tell you anything so we're wasting our time."

I was optimistic, so I asked again. "Tell me how did you get here?"

"Answer him, Bard," Finnick demanded. "Or Johanna and I will make you." I didn't like that he threatened him but I knew it was necessary. There was a point I was making. That he was useful alive, not dead for now. I knew that Katniss had a point—that Bard was a liability.

The bounty hunter pressed his lips together. I could tell his mind was churning, debating whether to answer me. So I waited. Unfortunately someone else was impatient, Johanna pressed the tip of her machete to his neck. "Answer him. And don't lie."

A lump formed in Bard's throat as his Adams' apple bounced upward. "You might as well kill me because I'm not giving you shit." I shook my head. "My assignment was to capture you. You don't think that someone won't be looking for us? It's only a matter of time when someone else will find you."

"I doubt it," Finnick replied. "You're bounty hunters, you don't report to anyone. You don't come back empty or unless the bounty has been fulfilled. No one is looking for you."

I absorbed that information. "Makes sense," Shane said. "So no one would know what happened to you. That if you disappear no one would care."

"That maybe true," Bard responded. "You might as well kill me because given a chance all of you will be dead with the exception of Mellark and Everdeen. They are my bounty and with Prim Everdeen as a bonus."

"See, useless," Johanna snickered. "Told you we should have taken care of him earlier."

"No," I said, firm and hard. "I told you, we need him."

"What for? He's not going to give up any information and he just threatened us," Johanna said back in disgust. "I say we kill him now. He's a liability. We can't let him go, ever." I knew she was right but killing him in cold blood? Defenseless? Could I live with myself? But then, if we let him go, he would report to President Snow that Prim was alive. And that Finnick and Johanna was with us as well. So many lives in danger. I looked at Katniss, I could tell that she too was conflicted. And Prim, she was a witness to this, listening to conversations about killing a man in cold blood.

My mind spun for solutions. But Johanna was also right, Bard wouldn't talk. What else could I do to get him talking. A thought formulated in my head. "Prim, see that plant over there?" I pointed to a bush I knew she was familiar with. In our travels to pass time, she would tell me the names and properties of certain plants we encountered. Some useful, some harmless while certain plants though harmless but taken in great quantities were very dangerous. This particular plant was harmful when skin made contact. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Peeta? You don't mean the ones growing on that tree?" Her brows were furrowed. A look of horror and surprised surfaced on her face. "I told you about that one." I walked over to the tree, covered my hands with a pair of gloves and grabbed a few leaves.

"Peeta? What are you doing?" Johanna asked.

"See this?" I waved an array of green, yellow and red leaves in my hands. "This is sumac. It's not lethal but when the leaves gets in contact with your skin, it secretes an oil that causes intense itching and blisters. If not treated in time, it spreads all over your body. It doesn't spread fast but slow" I took a few steps toward Bard. "My friends have no compunction in wanting to kill you, but me? I don't...can't..." It was difficult to voice what others were easy to commit—murder. That Bard was better off dead to keep us safe, especially Prim.

Bard squirmed. His eyes bulged and mouth agaped. "Tell me how you got here? If you don't I will rub this plant all over your face first, then you neck and hands. The poison will take time to seep through your skin but once it does, it will spread and you will have an intense need to scratch the areas I infected. You're going to wish that Johanna or Finnick killed because the rash is slow to spread. But when it does?"

"I've been stabbed and shot at, kid," Bard bragged. "No rash is going to make me talk."

Prim left him to imagine what the result would be like. "You won't be able to help yourself, you will scratch the rash that will form. Without immediate treatment the rash will form into blisters. The rash will then intensify spreading every part of your body that you touch—your eyes, mouth and private areas when you need to relieve yourself." I felt a bit silly actually threatening a killer with the leaves in my hands. But it was a better alternative to Johanna suggestion. A second or two passed, Bard stood still and quiet. I had no choice but to go through my threat.

Bard stepped back but Finnick and Shane grabbed him by his arms. "Oh where do you think you're going, hm?" Finnick said to him. "I think Peeta asked you a question." I never could hurt anyone intentionally but we were wasting time and killing Bard was not a solution for me. Finnick kicked Bard behind his knee caps causing to land on his knees. "Last chance."

Just as I was about to wipe the leaves on his face... "Okay, okay, stop," he wheezed. "I'll tell you." I inwardly sighed in relief. Would I had infected in him like I said I would? Yes, for Prim and for Katniss's sake. I would do anything to protect them even if it meant killing Bard in the end. My fear was that I know I would have to. "I have a ship just twenty miles from here."

"Are there more hunters besides you looking for us in this area?" Shane inquired. Bard shook his head.

"Snow said he would pay us handsomely for the return of Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen," he explained to us. "My men and I were informed that you were hiding somewhere near District 8. But I thought that you would head home to 12. To join Everdeen's father, the Mockingjay. I was right." he turned his head towards Prim. "Imagine my surprise to find that Prim Everdeen is also alive." There was a gleam or predatory look I recognized, a look that sickened my stomach. Katniss saw it as well

She took a step towards him but Maddy stopped her by placing a firm hand on her forearm. "Listen, nothing personal, it's just my job," Bard stated.

"A job," Katniss screamed. "You hunt down people for a living. Your main profession is relied on sacrificing human beings that hasn't done any harm to you or anyone. For a reward, money. How can you say it's not personal?"

"I do my job and I do it well," he shrugged shoulders. There was no feeling of remorse. "Just like hunting for animals, there is no difference to me. I mean, I only kill if my target is a danger to me. I live for the hunt, the bounty is just a bonus. You as a hunter should understand that."

"I don't kill people or hunt them down for a living,"Katniss reiterated.

"Katniss is the best hunter I have ever met," I stated. "She hunts to eat, to survive and provide for her family. There is a big difference. She doesn't take lives, you may not pull the trigger but you are still complicit to the consequences of your profession. What do you think Snow will do to us, to Prim who is only 14?"

"Not my concern." My fingers fisted by my sides, causing the leaves between my hand to pulverize into a hundred pieces. Bard had no regard for human life, women or children for example-people who can't defend themselves. He hunted men who had no experience in fighting or defending themselves from people like him. "Besides, Snow doesn't know that Prim Everdeen is alive. No one would know she's dead, again. As a matter of fact, I know a lot of men who would pay good money for her." I knew what he implied.

Anger coursed through my body like electricity ruining through my veins. If I felt like this I knew what Katniss felt was beyond fury. Without thinking I raised my hand and rubbed the ash-like leaves that clung to my gloves onto his face. "Hmph," Bard muttered as Finnick and Shane held a tight grip on his arms. Infecting him with a poison that caused blisters and rashes wasn't enough. So I raised my arm and swung my fist to his face, connecting with his eye socket. Someone gasped behind me, it was either Katniss or Prim, I couldn't tell since all I saw was red. The pain in my knuckles and wrist didn't register not until hours later when my heart calmed, my mind cleared and the adrenaline subsided.

Bard fell backwards like a sack of flour. I leaned down and wrapped my hand around his throat, he struggled to breath. His eyes bulged in surprised. Even with my hands around his neck he taunted, me. "Pretty boys like you can't stomach of any form of violence. You're girlfriend can though because she's a killer like me. You? You can't kill me, you don't have the guts," he challenged.

My fingers tightened around his neck. "Just because I don't want to kill you doesn't mean I won't or can't." To prove a point, I squeezed harder causing his face and neck to turn red. Bard made choking noises, his tongue hung out of his mouth. Eye to eye, my only focus was him. The image of him hurting Prim and killing everyone I cared about swam in my head. Bard was closed to becoming unconscious when someones' voice burst through my angry haze.

"Peeta," Prim's soft voice startled me back to reality. Everyone else, Katniss, Maddy and Shane's voice sounded like I was underwater. I didn't know why Prim's voice was the voice of reason. "Peeta stop, you're killing him."

"Let him," Johanna's voice registered among the cacophony of sounds and voices in my head. "Kill him."

"Peeta, don't do it," Katniss added. _Why? Wasn't this what she wanted?_

Bard continued to choke and gasp for breath. At the moment, his life didn't matter to me, only Prim and Katniss. I was far from home and missed my family. I couldn't lose them. Suddenly, a small and familiar hand touched my forearm. Just her light touch and the haze of anger and fear dissipated. "Katniss?" I choked from shame and guilt. Her lips were slightly upturned but her eyes expressed her fear and concern.

"Hey," she said as she gently pulled my hand off Bard's throat. My knuckles on my right hand was raw and red. "Let Prim take a look at your hand. You might have dislocated a bone or two after hitting him so hard." I blinked. Did I punched him that hard? I didn't feel the contact at the time, but now pain radiated on my hand to the wrist.

"I...I'm..." To ashamed to continue a ball of vile gathered in my throat.

She cut me off, "Come on. Shane, Finnick? Take care of Bard." _What did she mean?_ I didn't want to know or cared anymore. They picked him and situated him on a fallen tree. I had to get out, to not be around him. So I ran.

"Peeta, Peeta," Katniss and Prim screamed after me. I didn't get very far as I crashed onto the ground as a gnarled root jutted from the ground, tangling with my foot. Breathing heavily, Katniss and Prim sat beside me while I was sprawled on the forest floor.

"Peeta?" Prim's voice permeated my mind. "Just stay still and let me look at your hand." Her voice was soft and calm. I was speechless and disappointed with myself.

"Katniss, I'm sorry." Why was I apologizing? I meant to hurt Bard, really hurt him bad enough to the point of no return.

"Sh, just stay still. You're okay, Peeta," she soothed me. I knew I wasn't but I didn't have the energy to argue with her. My fear for Katniss and Prim was not the only thing that fueled my anger. For the first time I felt hatred, to a man who would kill without reservation and would have sold Prim to the highest bidder. That kind of hatred and anger scared me.

Once Prim was done fixing my hand, I thanked her, "Thank you, Prim." Despite everything that has happened to her, she was still sweet and innocent. But I wondered for how long.

"No fracture or dislocated bone. I'm surprised considering how hard you hit him," she informed me. "Looks like you're not going to be able knead any bread for a while."

"What? Just because I'm a baker doesn't mean I'm fragile." I fisted my cloth-wrapped hand, wincing as a sharp pain shot to my elbow.

"Here take this," she instructed as she placed a small white pill in my hand. I shook my head. "It's going to hurt for a while."

"No, no more drugs," I insisted. "I rather feel the pain than be drugged again." Katniss's brows were furrowed. She was worried about me. Hey, I was worried about me too, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

When we returned to the rest of the group, neither Bard, Johanna and Finnick were no where to be seen. I didn't ask where they were. The words were on the tip of my tongue, but my mouth was dry and chalky. My throat constricted. "Finnick said to go on ahead. They'll catch up to us," Shane said, his voice low but firm. Katniss and I looked at him skeptically. "What? They're victors. You don't think they know how to track people? They found you, didn't they?"

Ignoring the images that flashed in my head I asked, "What do we do now? Do we know where Bard landed his ship.?

"We just need to follow his tracks," Katniss said. "They made several impressions on the ground. I can easily track them. You're right, Peeta. They had to own a ship in order to get here,"

"I agree," Maddy chimed in. "There is no way they came on foot all the way from the Capitol."

In a single file, we followed Katniss. Once again, I looked behind us every few minutes but his time, hoping that Finnick and Johanna had caught up to us. In the meantime, Katniss hunted and Prim gathered berries along the way. It was close 2 hours later when we took a lunch break that they appeared. Disheveled, with dirt smeared on their clothes and embedded in their fingernails I knew what had happened. What they had done or needed to be done. "Oh, good you guys made lunch," Johanna exclaimed. "I'm starving." She sat next to Maddy.

"What took you guys so long," Maddy asked as she handed a stick with roasted pheasant meat and mushrooms to Johanna and Finnick. I cringed as I waited for one of them to respond.

"Do you know how long it takes to dig a hole—" Johanna stated nonchalantly, talking with her mouth full. Juice from the meat dribbled from her lips. Finnick punched her arm, preventing her from finishing her sentence. She scowled. "What the fuck, Finn." His eyes pointed to Prim who sat next to Katniss.

My stomach lurched, bile rose to my throat. I knew what they had done but to talk about it so casually. I rose to my feet and walked away.

"Katniss, leave him alone," Shane advised.

"He shouldn't be alone," she retorted. I kept walking but stopped at distance where I knew they could still see me, but not too far for Katniss because I knew she was worried.

"Just give him a few minutes, Katniss," Prim said. "Look, he didn't go far. He's okay where he is."

I wanted to be left alone for a few minutes to gather my thoughts with my back facing them. Tears brimmed my eyes but I kept them at bay with a swipe of the back of my hand. I didn't want any of them to see me like this—scared, worried and a coward. From a distance, I heard the beat of faint drums only to realize it was the cadence of my racing heart echoing in my ears.

"Peeta?" Prim approached me. Surprised that it was not the Everdeen I had expected. I turned to face her. "I know it stupid of me to ask, but...I'll ask anyway. Are you okay?" I shook my head. "It's all right, you know. To not be okay. I mean, I'm not stupid. I know why Johanna and Finnick stayed behind."

"I'm sorry you had to see all that," I confessed. "You shouldn't see things like that, Prim."

"It's not your fault," she interjected as she stood close to me. Her arm brushed mine. I was sort of relieved that it was Prim who approached me. Not that I didn't wanted or needed Katniss's comfort. I just couldn't face her right now. "I feel guilty somehow."

Surprised, I asked, "Why? Why should you feel guilty? You have nothing to be guilty about."

"Shouldn't I? I mean, he's dead because of me."

"What?" I shouted so loud, the sound alerted Katniss. Before she could approach us, Prim raised a hand.

"I know that you two were fighting."

"We weren't fighting, Prim. Just having a heated discussion."

"About Bard, what to do with him after he found out who I was," she guessed. Her head lowered as her eyes stared down to the floor. There was a patch of plants near her feet. I should have known that Prim figured it out, why Katniss and I were distressed. It wasn't as if we wanted to keep a secret from her. It was the thought of her finding out that we had no choice but to get rid of Bard to keep everyone safe, especially her. "And now, Johanna and Finnick are back and Bard isn't with them. I know they didn't let him go."

"Sorry," I said.

"Don't be sorry, Peeta," she returned. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She was so frail yet strong. She was mini Katniss without the scowl. I loved her like the little sister I never had. She was Katniss' world. "I just wished...that maybe I should have stayed behind with Mom. None of this would have happened."

"No, Prim," I tried to reassure her. "Snow send those men to hunt down your sister and me. People die or end up hurt because of us. Not you. You're innocent in all this..." I gestured to our surroundings. "Katniss may complain about you coming with us, but I will tell you a little secret." I leaned down to her. "She's scared for you, being with us. But at the same time, she's glad you're here with us. You know why?"

Prim shook her head. "Because no one can take care of you like she can, to keep you safe." She snorted. "Yeah, I know you almost been abducted a couple of time but you're still with us, right?"

I looked back to the others. Katniss was with the rest of the group, but she was looking at us with a worried expression on her face. I sighed and confessed, "I think sometimes that you're sister would be better off without me."

"No, no, Peeta." Prim's voice startled me. "Don't you ever say that." Fire filled her eyes. The same kind of fire in Katniss, strong willed and passionate. "Don't ever say that to Katniss."

"It's true." I hoped I didn't sound like I was whining or feeling sorry for myself. This was not how I wanted Prim to envision me. His sister's boyfriend who baked bread for a living and wasn't masculine enough like Shane and Finnick. Standing between the two of them would give any guy a complex. "She could do so much better than me." The image of Gale Hawthorne appeared in my mind. He was tall and handsome with his dark hair and steel gray eyes. Most girls I knew swooned over him. He was also a hunter that could provide for his family. Gale Hawthorne wouldn't have hesitated to kill Bard to protect Katniss and Prim.

"Who could be better for Katniss, Peeta?" She looked puzzled.

"Anyone, but me." I cringed, my mouth was dry and hands sweaty. How did we ended up with this topic and conversation? Oh, right. I was feeling sorry for myself. And whining. And having my own pity party.

"No, and if you even thing about Gale Hawthorne? I swear I will rub poison oak on you myself." I sighed.

"I'm not saying Gale." Liar. He was exactly who I thought Katniss deserved or someone like him. "Just someone who..."

"Who, what, Peeta?" If there was one thing that the two sisters did have in common, it was their lack of impatience. Mind you, Prim was methodical and patient when she was in healer mode but outside that, she was just like Katniss. I recalled her insistence of becoming her boyfriend after telling her she had to wait for an answer. She only lasted three days. I smiled at the memory.

"Never mind, Prim," I exhaled long and hard. That trip to memory lane reminded me of Rye, Delly and Tyler. I missed my Dad. "Just feeling sorry for myself. I admit it."

"You are an idiot. With a capital I."

"Prim?" She wasn't the kind of person who belittled anyone. Joking aside, I knew she was serious. She called me an idiot.

"Katniss would never want anyone but you." she stated. "She doesn't need anyone like Gale. She need and has you. I know my sister, Peeta. She never wanted a boyfriend, to get married and have children."

"Woah, wait a minute, you're getting ahead of yourself," I chuckled. In truth, I dreamt of Katniss falling in love with me, marrying me and having babies together, but we're in a middle of war. Snow has a target on our back, we were far from safe and everyone I love were in danger. Plus, there was no guarantee of a future. "Marriage, babies? Don't you think you're sister has a say first? She may not want to marry me. I don't know if I should ask." We're still young and still have years to figure if we wanted marriage.

"You can't fool me, Peeta Mellark," she snickered. "I know. Everyone knows you loved her since you were 5 and she was 7." I blushed, my skin felt hot. "You don't harbor a crush that long and not knowing if there was even a possibility Katniss would look your way. But you never gave up hope."

"I said should, Prim. Not that I didn't want to. I don't know if I should given our circumstance." I envisioned our toasting, Katniss in a new dress with her hair cascading down her shoulders. The bread for toasting would be baked fresh from that morning. Dad and Rye...

"You're a fucking idiot, Peeta Mellark." This time she had a big, toothy smile on her face. A smile so wide the apple on her cheeks were pink. There was laughter in her eyes.

"Prim, you swore." I gasped and chortled as I laid a hand over my chest, my mouth wide opened. "I'm going to tell your sister you said fuck." She snickered back.

"Close your mouth. You'll get flies in there if you keep your mouth open too long," she teased. Wanting to alleviate the heaviness in the air, I tickled Prim around her tiny waist. "No, Peeta stop." Giggling, she ran back to her sister with me racing after her. Prim hid behind Katniss bracketing her hands on Katniss' hips. "Katniss will protect me." That was true because she would protect her even from me.

Twelve grueling miles and six hours later, we set up camp. We hadn't found Bard's ship but Katniss was positive she would find it. We had to. It was a somber and uneventful evening. No strangers or wild animals to fend off. We ate and sat in silence. The only heaviness that hovered over us was the knowledge that Bard was dead. I didn't want to know the details of how Johanna and Finnick _took care_ of him. Even hours later, both of them were subdued.

It was a fitful night and my watch was just as boring. Morning started with a cup of water and dried berries. I hoped that we find the hovercraft soon and head to District 12. The thought of reuniting with my Dad and Rye was one of the only things that kept me optimistic.

After lunch just as I thought finding the ship was a futile exercise. We came upon an large field. Right in the middle of it was a ship. It was large, a six-seater with gun turrets on each side of the craft. It wasn't like those fancy Capitol crafts—sleek, modern and well equipped with the newest technology. This ship looked at least 20 years old or older. A thought occurred to me. "Does anyone know how to fly a ship?" I asked with trepidation.

Johanna raised her hand. "Me, I have some experience," she boasted.

"How many hours have you clocked?" Shane inquired.

"Clock, smock," she muttered. "Enough to get that relic off the ground and to our destination." I wasn't confident of her experience but what choice did we have?

Shane took a step forward when Katniss started, "Wait." She borrowed his rife and looked through the scope. A few seconds later, she gasped. "We have company. I only see on man at the tail end of the ship."

Shane looked as well and confirmed Katniss' discovery. "Agree. One man." Without a single word both of them moved quietly as they positioned themselves behind a tree. Hunters stalking their prey, but this time their target was human. "Rifle or arrow?" Shane asked.

"I would have to move closer," Katniss advised. I didn't like the idea of her leaving our pack because with certainty she would not allow me to follow her. Katniss had claimed my footsteps could easily be heard as I walked too noisily.

"A rifle shot might attract attention," Shane added. "We don't know if anyone else is out there."

"Well, the ship is a six-seater. That means there might be two who stayed behind," Maddy stated. _Great, more people to kill._

"Where's Finnick and Johanna?" I asked.

"I thought they were behind me," Prim said.

"Where the hell are they?" Shane asked. "Shit! Look," A few yards away and to our left was Finnick. He stood behind a tree closest to the ship. Johanna was no where to be seen.

"Damnit," Katniss cursed. "What are those two up to?"

Suddenly, Johanna appeared. She slowly approached the bounty hunter guarding the ship at the tail end. The hunter was busy taking a smoke, his rifle rested on the large tire of the craft not suspecting Johanna's presence. They were far away but not too far that you could see Johanna leaped from behind and slashed his throat with her machete. Prim grasped, her hand covered her mouth and her eyes bulged.

Finnick with his trident in his hand ran from his positioned and met Johanna just so the two of them could drag the hunter's body away from the ship and into the forest. It was done so fast that not even five minutes passed. They moved so quick and efficient. Watching the two Victors made me wonder how they were like during their own arenas. What did they do to survive? What inner turmoils did they face after surviving their Hunger Game.

A few minutes later, they reappeared and ran inside the ship. "Come on," Katniss ordered. "Let's go." I grabbed Prim's hand. With Katniss at lead, Shane and Maddy followed right behind her.

"Stay close to me," I told Prim. "Don't wander off, okay?"

Once we got close to the ship. Shane, Maddy and Katniss armed themselves with their rifle and bow. I clutched the handgun I removed from my waist. A machete was useless at this point. I was too scared and aware that if I I fought with a machete in close quarters, there was a high probability of me hurting someone I knew and loved. Just as we were to board the ship, a body flew out landing on the hard ground with a loud thud. "That's our pilot." Johanna announced as she step off the ship.

"Oh shit, did you kill him?" Maddy asked, horror and disbelief etched on her face.

"He's fine," Finnick harrumphed. He proudly raised his trident into the air. "We couldn't afford to fire a gun inside the ship, you know. So I gave a tap on the head. We didn't hurt him...much."

"Not enough to prevent him from flying this antique," Johanna quipped.

"We'll wake him up in a few minutes," Finnick continued. On his other hand, he raised a canteen. "Water anyone?"

Sighing in relief, we boarded the ship. The seating was tight but it accommodated all of us so no one complained. The corridor between seats were large enough that two people could pass each other. Above the seats were medium size compartments. I opened one to find several blankets while the other stored dried food and ammunition to supply a small army. At the end of the craft was a radio room. Panels with lights and buttons lit the compartment. Voices chimed in every few seconds. It was mostly garbled information about the districts. "Wakey, wakey," I heard Finnick as he slapped the pilot's cheek. Johanna emptied out his pockets and waist belt to make sure he wasn't armed.

My brows raised as I noticed of array of items—three small, foldable knives, a long double edged knife, four cartridges of bullets for a hand gun and rifle, two hand grenades, duct tape, and six feet of ¼ inch rope.

"Why did you take off his socks and shoes," Prim asked. She was seated at the front of the plane with a blanket wrapped around her. She looked small sitting on large buckets seats. For a bounty hunter plane it was comfortable with a lot of amenities I never expected, like a small bathroom with shower built for one person.

"Don't want him running off," Johanna shrugged. "You think twice to run away without your shoes off." Then she smiled. "I thought of taking off all his clothes but I think you're sister would object to that." Katniss sent her infamous scowl her way.

The pilot groaned and one eye opened. "Shit! Fucking shit," he cursed. Prim giggled. Katniss with arms folded at her chest scowled again.

"I've heard worst, Katniss," Prim chagrined.

"What?"

"I was with the rebels for close to a month by myself, you don't think I've heard how they talk? They didn't care how I old am." Prim anticipated her sister's reaction because guilt was riddled all over Katniss's face. "I was fine, you know. I mean the first couple of weeks I was scared but Shane was really nice. He took care of me." Katniss sat next to her sister and held her hand. "I'm not a kid anymore. I haven't been for a while now." Another reminder how Prim grew up without her.

The pilot sat up. "Who the hell are you guys?" Then his eyes grew large and pointed his finger at Katniss and me, recognizing us. "Shit, you're Mellark and Everdeen. Where are—"

"Sorry mate, if you're looking for your pals. They're all dead," Johanna announced. I sensed regret in her tone.

"Oh," he responded. That was not how I expected him to react. All his companions are dead and all he said was _oh_.

Finnick lowered his trident and nicked his neck. "Seeing that all your friends are dead. You might want to reevaluate your choice of friends."

"Wait, wait," the pilot raised his hands in surrender. "Listen, I'm just a pilot. Bard hired me, yes but I'm not part of his crew. Their own pilot was killed two weeks ago. I'm just a pilot, not a bounty hunter. I have no allegiance but to my own bank account."

"You take jobs from the highest bidder," Johanna added. "You must be some damn good pilot. These guys are top rate."

"One of the best pilots in Panem and I'm not bragging. Truthfully, I was scared of those guys but I needed the money. And now you tell me they're dead. Damn, I'm never getting the rest of my money, aren't I."

"I say you're full of bullshit," Johanna said. "But this is your lucky day, fly boy. You'd be dead by now but since we need you to fly this ship. There is always tomorrow."

"Please," he begged. "My name is Stu. I'm from District 5. I'm a pilot for hire. I'm not a killer. Just for a price I'd fly you anywhere you want."

"How's this for a price, your life," Maddy imparted. "You get to keep it. That's pretty priceless to me."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Prim asked. I wished we had a stash of true serum but then realized that I would be as evil as Snow. He had drugged me so many times that I could never do that to another person. I knew what it felt like to be out of control. To be manipulated and toyed with.

"Go look at the ship's crew manifest," Stu implored. "You will see I was hired just a couple of weeks ago."

"That doesn't mean anything," Katniss asserted.

Shane who was at the back of the craft suddenly appeared. He wore earphones on, his eyes widened as he cupped one earphone pressing it closer to the side of his head. "Listen up, there's a transmission about a transfer being made."

"What kind of transfer?" Finnick asked.

"It's not a what but a who?" Shane supplied.

"Who?" Johanna asked just as Katniss and Maddy said the same.

"Where is the transmission coming from," Finnick fired off another question.

"Quiet," Shane bursted. "I can't hear. Wait." For a few seconds I held my breath.

"Four prisoners enroute to District 5. Two also enroute from the Capitol to the same destination. There is also—"

"Well that could be anybody," Johanna snickered. "Snow has lots of enemies. I'm surprised he hasn't build a whole stockade in some district to imprison them all."

"He did," the bounty pilot spoke. "It's in District 5, that is where all of Snow's prisoners are held. Not a lot of people know it exists. Snow had it built secretly at a remote area in District 5.."

"Shut up, everybody. Let Shane finish," Finnick returned. _Why was he so tense? Did he know who was being transferred?_

"They're asking for volunteers—all mercenaries and bounty hunters. To help escort...fuck," Shane said under his breath as he turned to Katniss and Prim. Oh no... "Prim?"

"What, Shane?" she inquired, her voice shook as Katniss grabbed her hand. My stomach dropped. A foreboding feeling hovered us like black clouds before a storm.

"It's in code...a Capitol ship intercepted an unidentified craft heading east. They were able to disable their on board weapons and communications." He paused as muffled voices seeped through the earphones that I barely heard it. "The message reads Nightingale captured and being escorted to District 5. All volunteers to intercept them while they are enroute through District 9 air space."

"Nightingale? Who's Nightingale?" Prim asked, confusion marred her face. Her expression mirrored Katniss.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Johanna barked. "Don't you even know your own mother's code name? She was dubbed that soon after Mockingjay revealed his identity." Both Katniss and Prim gasped. Prim's eyes brimmed with tears, her lower lip shook. As for Katniss, her reaction was completely the opposite, her eyes raged in fury.

"Mom," Prim sobbed, wrapping her arm around her older sister's waist.

"Johanna, the two other prisoners," Finnick started. "Do you think it might be..?"

Johanna's angry expression shifted, her upper teeth bit her lower lip. There was always a soft and gentle side of Johanna whenever she spoke to Finnick. A side she only exhibited that was just for him. Sure, she was abrasive and even abusive at times, but whenever he was distressed, she comforted him. It was a rarity to witness Johanna Mason as a person with feelings, not the brutal victor she displayed to the public. "You can't make that assumption. It could be anybody. I thought you said that Annie and Mags are in hiding."

"But what if something happened? We haven't heard from them in weeks."

"Don't buy trouble where there isn't any, Finnick," Johanna interspersed. "Mags and Annie are resourceful. They can take care of themselves. You know Mags won't let anything happen to her."

"Yes, but the last time we heard from them Annie was doing well—"

"Finnick, don't panic. You know how you get when you panic."

"Stu just said that all of Snow's prisoners are taken to District 5. Who else could it be?" Finnick's voice raised. I had never seen him vulnerable unless he was talking about Annie. "It's them, Johanna. My gut tells me it's them. Snow has them."

"I don't know Annie and why she's important but we need to intercept my Mom's transfer," Katniss said, the fire in her eyes didn't wane. "Do you get it, they have my Mom."

"We need to go to District 5," Finnick stated. "You can't rescue your Mom in mid flight. If you want to rescue her you need to let the take her to 5."

"Listen, I understand you need to save this Annie person, but they have my mother," Katniss demanded. "If she ends up in District 5, we don't even know how to get her out of there. We have no idea how well fortified this new prison compound Snow built. We need to figure out a way to intercept my Mom's ship."

"How, Katniss?" Shane queried. "You heard the transmission, her ship will be escorted with other ships to make sure she's is delivered to District 5."

"I want to know, how they found her," Maddy asked. "I mean was the rebel base up north attacked? Did they try to escape but found her?"

"It's a moot point," Katniss said. "Snow has her in his his clutches. We have to figure out a way to rescue her before she reaches District 5."

"So I guess, we're not going to District 12 anymore?" Maddy inquired. "Wouldn't Mockingjay know this is happening?"

"He placed District 12 on quarantine. He also declared Marshall Law with little or no communication outside the district. Besides," Finnick started. "He has been sending out orders to his rebels to attack certain districts."

"I don't understand," Stu interjected. "Why is Mockingjay in District 12, why is it in quarantine?"

"What do you mean?" Prim inquired. I would like to know myself for that matter.

"He may be quarantined, but he's still the leader of a revolution," Johanna explained. "Mockingjay has Snow thinking he has been attacking peacekeeper camps, Capitol installations and depleting resources from their surplus warehouses."

"But shouldn't he be told that his own wife has bee kidnapped?" Shane blurted.

"Slow down, can someone please tell me what's going on in District 12," Stu asked, confusion and anger in his tone of voice. "What quarantine, I thought Snow bombed 12, I didn't hear anything about a quarantine."

"Shut the fuck up," Johanna sneered. "We don't have to explain anything to you."

"It's his own orders that is preventing us from contacting him," Shane reminded us. "No communication is allowed in or out of District 12. At first, he communicate with the other camps. Not long transmission, short like at 5 minutes. But about two months ago, he stopped completely only sending our order to a few rebels on some missions." Stu scratched his head. I felt sorry for him.

"Like what?" Finnick asked.

"Well the last I heard, a group of rebels led by Mockingjay had destroyed a fabric warehouse in District 8," Stu described. Well, he got one part wrong, the fact Mockingjay was in District 8 was untrue. The real Mockingjay was stuck in District 12 after they were attacked. No one on Panem knew about it just like Stu.

"So who cares about a warehouse with bolts of cloths destroyed," Maddy snickered.

"It may not mean much, but can you imagine the Capitolites protesting that their silks, linen, wool and cloth supplies are not being delivered. They live for their luxuries," Stu explained. "Disrupting their way of life would guarantee trouble for Snow. We're talking about supply and demand. He has to keep them happy."

"Well Mockingjay is doing what he can. Then its up to us to do something," Katniss said. "We need to help my mom."

"Can you get District 13 to help?" Prim suggested.

"No, Coin won't expose District 13 existence, not even for Mockingjay let alone Mockingjay's wife," Finnick confessed. "As far as she's concern keeping 13 a secret is her priority." Yeah, but for how long? How does Coin expect to fight a war by staying hidden?

Throughout their exchange I remained quiet. My dream of reuniting with my family dashed. I knew I had no choice but to abandon the idea of going home to District 12. Dad and the rest of my family for all I knew were safe, but sick and infected. Mocking would make sure to protect them. I sighed. My mood was of course, noticed by Katniss. "Peeta? If you want to go ahead to District 12, I won't stop you. I know you want to see your family."

I didn't know why but Katniss' act of kindness irritated me. Did she not know me at all? Did she honestly think I'd let her go without me? But she continued, "If you go, you should take Prim with you. I'll go—"

"What? Hell, no Katniss," Prim protested. "If you think Peeta and I are going to District 12? What is wrong with you?"

"Prim, it's okay," I tried to soothe Prim's ire. "Katniss is just looking out for our best interest. She wants to keep you safe."

"Well, she needs to talk to me first before she starts to tell me what to do," Prim grumbled. "You're my sister, not my Mom and if you think you're leaving without me? Unbelievable."

"Prim, Katniss is right," Shane interrupted the two sisters. "Maddy and I will take you back to District 12."

"Shut up, Shane," Prim sneered, disbelief and angry directed at him. "I"m not going anywhere. If Katniss is going to rescue Mom, I want to help."

"Hey, I'm sorry," Katniss repented. "I'm...I don't want you both to feel that you—"

"We're both going to help rescue your Mom, Katniss," I interjected before she could finish. Katniss lacked the ability to express herself especially at stressful moments. I didn't want her to make things worse as I knew she stumbled for the right things to say. "And that's that. No point in arguing about this." There wasn't time to argue, but I knew in the near future, I needed to have a conversation with her. The fact that she wanted Prim and I to go to 12 while she rescued her mom? Something didn't settle well in my mind-her train of thought or process.

As a form or apology, she hugged Prim and grabbed my hand. She knew she couldn't dissuade us. What she couldn't say in words were always she expressed through her actions. I knew she meant well. I couldn't forgive myself if she went and something happened to her.

"So what's the plan?" Finnick asked. "I mean, we can't go to District 5 without a plan, right?"

"Do you think it's a good idea for you guys to be going to 5?" Shane inquired. He wasn't pleased with our decision but he wasn't going anywhere without us either. "I mean all five of you have got to be the most recognized people in Panem." Collectively, we were two famous victors from Districts 4 and 7 and with Katniss and myself for escaping the last arena. Prim was reaped and recognized as a tribute of 12 even if she _died._

"Shane's right, you'd be recognized on the spot," Maddy added. "How can you show up in District 5 and not alert President Snow?"

"Can I make a suggestion," Stu imparted.

"No." Everyone except Prim and I yelled at him.

"Sheesh," he released a long sigh. He lowered his head and placed his hands on his waist.

"For all we know you could be setting us in a trap," Johanna spit. "We don't know you. Let alone trust you."

"I don't know you either for that matter," I addressed Johanna. "You and Finnick." It's true. We have never met Johanna and Finnick until a few weeks ago. Though I had seen him in the Capitol during one of my _visits_.

"I was going to make a suggestion and help you guys," Stu informed us. He looked sincere but could I trust him with Katniss, Prim and their mother's life. "I told you about the prison compound. I could have just kept quiet."

"Why would you want to help us?" Johanna asked.

"Listen, I told you, I'm not a bounty hunter but that doesn't mean I want to take part in Mockingjay's revolution. I don't want to get involved, but..." He hesitated as he cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable.

"But?" Finnick repeated. One hand held the shaft of his trident, knuckles white from gripping it so tight. He exuded impatience and annoyance.

"I hate Snow. I really want the guy dead but helping you guys would be worth it," he confessed, his eyes lost focus as if he was recollecting a memory. "I lost friends and family because of the Hunger Games. I have no family left."

"I don't know," Shane imparted. "It's too risky."

"Besides, I know someone who can help you. He knows how to get in and out of the compound," Stu pressed his case further. "Let me help you." _Great,_ I said to myself. _Another person to endanger._

"How would your friend know?" I asked. Things were looking optimistic. We had a pilot to take us to District 5 and someone who knew the layout to the compound where Mrs. Everdeen was being taken. Trying to intercept her ship would be dangerous and foolish. But sneaking into the compound with some assistance? We had to try, right?

"He's a construction worker. He helped to build that ugly monstrosity. I mean, its well guarded and fortified, but I think he can help you."

"Are we really going to do this?" Maddy asked. She too shared Shane's skepticism.

"Yes," Katniss answered without hesitation. "We are." Her lips formed a thin line, eyes hard and determined. No one challenged her resolve. It was foolish to try.

Finnick spoke, "What choice do we have? Mrs. Everdeen is being taken to 5 and my gut feeling tells me that Annie and Mags are there. Don't ask me how I know, I just do." I turned to Finnick watching his face, it was a face of a man in love. He was desperate for answers. But something inside told him that Annie was in danger. Mysterious Annie, a woman he barely talked about but one could tell she was very important to him. Like Finnick I trusted my gut instinct. If Katniss was in trouble, I would know it.

"So this is how it's going to work," Johanna started, her finger poked at Stu's chest. He flinched every time her nail made contact. "You will deliver us to District 5. Find us a place to hide out while we formulate a plan to get inside the compound and rescue Mrs. Everdeen."

"And Annie and Mags." Finnick inserted.

"This is insane," Shane uttered, soft but loud enough to be heard.

"Right, and Annie and Mags," Johanna added. "If they are there."

"Well, what are we waiting?" Finnick extolled. He quickly sat on a seat and buckled up in preparation for the flight. "Let's go."

Johanna volunteered to guard Stu as his co pilot. "Also to make sure he's not flying us back to the Capitol," she stated as she leveled her handgun at him. Shane helped Maddy fasten her belt as she sat beside him just as Katniss did the same for Prim. I had the honor to sit next to Finnick.

For a few minutes Stu stood at the front of the ship looking at his new passengers."Come on, flyboy time to fly this junk to District 5," she ordered him.

"Um.." he stuttered, looking down at Johanna. Stu was pretty tall, at least six feet, but even standing next to the victor from District 7, Johanna was quite intimidating.

"What?" she spat, clearly impatient at his hesitation. "What now?"

"I know you guys don't trust me. I get it. But if I'm going to fly this ship can I at least have my socks and shoes back?" Snickers and giggles filled the compartment. I hid my smile behind my hand. "The floor is cold in the cockpit," he whined. I shook my head. This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for taking time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading the latest adventure with Peeta and company. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts or comments. I'm hoping to post a new chapter by next week so be on the lookout for it. The next chapter might have two POVs depending on the edits. It's really long right now but I might need to cut it in half. Everyone do have a nice Valentines Day. Also have a great week for the rest of the world.**_

 _ **Thanks again for your patience. Until the next update.**_


	11. Chapter 11 - The Plan

Chapter 11 – The Plan

 _AN: Hello everyone. Please excuse my late update. I've been trying to recover from a cold that had me sick for a few days. Still recovering but feeling so much better. I want to thank everyone who alerted, favored and posted a review for the last chapter. I'm still trying to get back to my regular schedule of posting every 7 – 10 days. Barring illness and RL, I will try my best._

 _THG and the characters belong to Suzanne Collins. Any mistakes found are mine. I would love a beta but I'm quite possessive with my stories. This chapter is rated R for strong language and is in Stu's POV. On with the show..._

* * *

 **Stu POV**

Had anyone told me that when Bard hired me to fly them to District 11, that I would meet victors O'Dair, Mason and tributes Everdeen and Mellark, not only would I had laughed in their faces. I'd place a bet that it would never happen, I didn't have that kind of luck. Not to me. Ever. I was wrong obviously.

Imagine my surprise and horror when both victors appeared in my hovercraft, it was not the kind of introduction that I would brag about to my comrades back home in a bar while getting piss drunk.

* * *

 _ **Flashback –**_

 _My head lurched forward feeling the weight of my skull sway from falling asleep in the cockpit. It had been two weeks since Bard and his friends left the ship to hunt down Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. Two uneventful, quiet weeks with no communication from them. Not that I expected to hear from them, but I hoped that they would return soon. Two weeks of dried food, warm water and trips to the woods to relieve my bladder and bowels. Just gross. I should be used to it by now._

 _I heard footstep and movement from the back of the ship. "Jenkrowski? Is that you?" I hollered, craning my neck towards the doorway. I was stiff and sore from sleeping in sitting position all day. Everyone bone in my body ached feeling my muscles atrophied as a well from non use or some form of exercise._

 _From the cockpit, more movement rattled from the door. "Jenkrowski?" I looked out the cockpit window. Nothing seemed suspicious or out of the ordinary. I wondered if my mind was playing tricks on me after days of boredom. I used radio to contact Jenkrowski. "What's up, dude? Is everything all right?"_

 _Jenkrowski wasn't a bad guy, he was too quiet for my taste. He was a tall lanky man with beady eyes like an owl and flaming red hair. Thus revealing his origins from District 4. He looked harmless. What I meant was, it didn't mean he was harmless considering the scars riddled on his neck and arms. He was battle worn and with cold, hard eyes. After two weeks all I gotten from the guy a grunt as a response whenever I asked him a question._

" _Jenkrowski, stop fucking around," I said with no heat but out of nervousness. The dude was scary, he wasn't the type to joke around. When no response came, I grunted and opened the door. Gasping in surprised, a large male hand grabbed the collar on my shirt and pulled me towards him. "Shiiiiitttt." He was strong as the momentum caused my feet to be lifted off the floor. The next thing I knew, I fell to the ground on my back, a foot lodged itself to my throat constricting my airway._

" _Don't move, yell or scream," the female said, her voice pierced my haze of confusion. My eyes bulged from the pressure but also in recognition as the voice connected with the face. It was none other than District 7 victor, Johanna Mason._

" _Johanna, ease up," the male companion voiced. My eyes blinked as I recognized the Capitol's Golden Boy, Finnick O'Dair from District 4. Shit, I was in fear for my life but also in awe for I have never met the two famous victors up close. This was a dream and a nightmare._

" _I hope this one is the pilot," Johanna commented while she poked my chest with the tip of a very large knife._

" _Why else would he be in the cockpit?"_

" _Humph," I blurted as I felt the air leave my body. "Was..goum on?" My tongue felt thick and heavy as if someone was choking the life out of me. Oh right, someone was. Someone short, petite, beautiful and deadly. This was not the close encounter I had dreamt when I thought of meeting Johanna Mason._

" _Johanna?"_

" _All right, all right." She lifted her boot off my neck. Relief and nausea surfaced as Finnick pulled me up on sitting position, not allowing time for me to adjust. My lungs fought for breath as the dizziness battled in my head. I actually saw spots in my eyes._

" _What's your name, boy," Finnick demanded. Boy? I was probably a good 15 years older that O'Dair and I was a boy?_

" _Stu, Stu Smith," I introduced myself._

" _So Stu," Johanna started. "We got rid of your friends and you will fly us to District 12." Wow, that was blunt. No warning or introduction, just a demand._

" _Um.."_

" _Cat got your tongue all of a sudden," she quipped. "If you want proof, we took out a few of you guys couple of days ago. One of them was Bard. Didn't get his last name though. So rude."_

" _Oh."_

" _And your buddy that was standing guard?" Finnick added. He gestured a hand sliding over his neck. "So let's go." Before I knew what was happening, I was upright then thrown out of the craft. I felt the ground before anything registered in my head. Then the world turned black._

 _ **End of Flashback –**_

* * *

With whatever dignity I had left, I reshoed my feet with my socks and boots. Johanna was my co pilot for about an hour when Finnick decided to replace her. I'm man enough to admit that I sighed relief when I saw the back of her. For a little woman, she scared me. I'll remember to keep one eye open when I go to sleep later this evening. That's how much she frightens me.

 _Tap, tap, tap._ The sound reverberated in the cockpit as I flew the hovercraft. My eye swept to the right hoping that Finnick wouldn't discover me eyeballing him. His head was turned to the right side window watching. In his left hand was a gun, tightly gripped with a finger on the trigger. _Tap, tap, tap._

 _Tap, tap, tap._

After ten minutes the sound would stop. Then... _tap, tap, tap._ The rhythmic beat got on my nerves. _Tap, tap, tap._ "Can you stop doing that," I said, my jaw clenched from impatience since I had been holding back my temper. "That tapping sound annoys me."

"Can you stop being an asshole," he returned. Finnick raised his gun to my head. "Pay attention. Fly the ship, do as you're told." Cold metal pressed onto my temple. It lingered there for a few seconds.

"You can put your gun away," I began, swallowing bile from my throat. "It's not necessary. Besides, if you shoot and pierce the window, you'll depressurize the cabin and we're all dead.." He ignored my advise as he pushed the gun deeper into my head. It didn't hurt but I was afraid he would accidentally pull the trigger if I angered him further.

"Hm...just be glad that it's me sitting here now and not Johanna. She wanted you dead." That wasn't comforting at all since most victors were rumored to be volatile and violent. It was made them feared but loved as well.

"And who would fly this ship if I was dead?" I said.

"Hmpf. Johanna. She had a lover who was a pilot," he snorted me. "Taught her how to fly all sorts of ships." Finnick looked melancholy and distracted. But I didn't want to take advantage or try to overpower him. I could easily lock everyone out of the cabin and fly to the Capitol and get the reward that Snow had posted. I mean, like I said, I was afraid of Bard. All I wanted was get the money and get the job done. The farther away I was from Bard the better. But now, he was dead and I wasn't getting paid. I was already paid half the job. Also, I meant what I said when I told then I hated Snow.

"Can I ask you something?" I inquired. It was another two hours before we reached District 5. I was bored but also curious. Since ship flew on auto pilot, there was nothing to do but scan the skies for other ships. I doubt that we would encounter any since most we're probably escorting Mrs. Everdeen to District 5. And there were rumors that Snow had most of his peacekeepers scouring all of Panem looking for Mellark and Everdeen. Thus, the bounty on their heads existed. "You're a victor, one of Snow's..." I fumbled with words to describe people like Finnick, Johanna Mason and all the other victors. They weren't Snow's friends, more like companions. I heard rumors of auctions, their bodies sold to any Capitolite for a night of pleasure. It was hard to imagine Finnick O'Dair at 14 sold for sex in exchange for money and favors. The thought was despicable.

"Pets, toys, slaves." Finnick finished.

"Slaves?" His description stunned me. I never thought of any victor as a slave. They lived in the lap of luxury, never to starve or work for the rest of their life. Capitolites loved and adored them. It was one of the rewards for winning their Hunger Games, surviving the arena. "What do you mean slaves?"

"You'd never understand," he snorted. There was tinge of bitterness and resentment in his tone.

"Try me."

"I'd rather not discuss my life as victor to a complete stranger." He sighed and I could tell he was holding back anger.

"Fair enough. What I want to know is if you're a victor, why are fighting against Snow?" Finnick looked back at me as if I lost my mind or grew another head on my shoulders. Green stormy eyes glared at me. He didn't say a word for a few seconds.

"Not all of the victors are happy with the life they were dealt with,"he said. "Just because you see us in the the Capitol being paraded around like a pet monkey, doesn't mean that is who we are." I sort of understood what he said but at the same time, he was cryptic. It wasn't as if he answered my question. It made me wonder how many felt and thought like him.

No other words passed between us after that illuminating conversation. I didn't want to press my luck since Finnick never eased up with the gun that was aimed at me throughout the rest of the trip. Two and half hours later I landed on an airfield. It was far from any peacekeeper installation. This particular field was reserved for pilots like myself and for bounty hunters in need a fast ship and pilot to fly at a moment's notice. The airfield was also protected and funded by Snow himself.

The next obstacle was figuring out a way to sneak in five famous people and two civilians without being discovered. And of course, Johanna had an issue with me. "Where are we going? How do we know he's not going to turn us in?" she accused me. I understood her fears and there really wasn't anything I could do to alleviate it. I was a stranger to them, hired to fly bounty hunters to track down Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen.

"I need to get a transport big enough to accommodate all of us," I pressed. "We can't walk or sneak into where I need all of you to hide."

"And where are you taking us?" Shane asked. I liked the young man from District 4. He was calm and collected. Though I did detect wariness and suspicion. Just like his girlfriend Maddy. Ordinarily, people's thoughts and opinions didn't matter to me. This group however, it mattered. Why? I'm befuddled why?

"Listen, I know you still have issues of trust with me, so I have a suggestion. I will take Shane with me to pick up a transport that—"

"No," a whole chorus voiced their opinion.

"No, I don't want you out of our sight," Johanna revealed. I sighed. We were wasting time arguing.

"Why don't you take Shane and Maddy?" Peeta suggested.

"Shane, Maddy. I really don't care right now. We need to get moving," I muttered with impatience and annoyance. "And the longer we linger, the more chances that will be discovered. So trust me, don't trust me."

In the end, both Shane and Maddy accompanied me. They made sense since they were civilians. No one knew who they were. It was at least an hour when Shane, Maddy and I arrived with two hovercars. Each car seated four passengers. After a few seconds of arguing who sat next to each other, Peeta stamped his foot down. "Shane will drive one car with Katniss, Prim and I while Maddy accompanied Finnick, Johanna and myself." They agreed. Why they made such a big fuss? It seemed like they lived to argue amongst themselves especially Finnick and Johanna.

I thank the higher beings for the quiet ride to our destination. It could be that everyone was strung out from their journey. I was tempted to ask how long but kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to appear intrusive even though I was curious.

"How secure is this place, Stu?" Johanna queried. Of course, she was the first to ask I as led them to their my home away from home—a safe house. It would be stupid and risky of me to hide them in my home even though I had no nosy neighbors. This place was a small warehouse where I housed and stored my 'booty.'

"Safe enough to hide all of you," I answered back. "Please make yourself comfortable. There are two bathrooms and a large area for all of you to sleep in." At the second floor was loft. The area itself had a couple of couches and folding beds. A refrigerator which I need to stock food, water and other perishables. There was two bathrooms, one had a tub and the other a shower. "I'll leave you guys to figure out your sleeping arrangements. I just need to—"

"Where are you going?" Finnick asked as I started towards the room where radio was located. He grabbed my bicep with one hand, his fingers dug into my skin. Finnick had a strong grip that I couldn't break out of. "You're not going anywhere."

I sighed, "Listen, I know you don't trust me." Saying that was getting old. "But I need to find my friend who can help sneak you guys into the compound. And we don't have enough supplies if we get stuck here for a couple of days." They looked unconvinced. "I think maybe all of you would like to have fresh towels, toiletries for the shower as well. You'll run out in a few hours. I need to make a supply run, but first I need to get in contact with my friend I was told you about."

"That's fine, but you're still now leaving on your own," Johanna countermanded. "How do we know you won't find the nearest peacekeeper and turn us in?" She had a point. I wouldn't trust me either.

"You're just going to have to. I know I'm a complete stranger to you. I wouldn't trust me either but..." I speechless because I couldn't find the words to explain or convince them that I wouldn't betray their trust in me.

"How about I make you a proposition?" Finnick said. He was leaning against a door jamb with his arms folded across his chest. I didn't like the sound of that. "I know you said you lost your commission when...Bard didn't return." I nodded my head. "How about this?" He reached into his belt which had several small compartments. In between his two fingers were two gold coins. They were bright and shiny, newly minted if I guessed correctly. "How about you work for me now. I'll pay you to just like Bard did."

"Can I seen that?" Finnick gave me a coin. I weighed it in my hand, placing it from right palm to left to gauge the weight and size. It was the genuine article. "It's real." I said more to myself.

"You insult me, sir," Finnick said in mock anger. A big smile graced his face, all teeth and twinkly eyes. The same Finnick I was familiar with from watching him in all those Capitol events—all charm and airs of the reputed Golden Boy of the Capitol. "Here's the deal, I will give you five for now, then ten later when you safely get all of us out of District 5 with Mrs. Everdeen and my friends." He was convinced that fellow Annie Cresta and his mentor Mags were being held captive at the compound. Even though there was no evidence.

"I agree." I extended my hand to him. He shook it with a firm grasp that was so tight it was hard to escape the handshake. Suddenly, I was eye to eye and nose to nose. His familiar personality shifted from jovial to deadly. I swore he was so close that I could count the freckles on his nose and count his red eyelashes.

"If you even think about betraying us, any of us, I guarantee that not will you only have to deal with me, but the wrath of every other victor I know," he threatened me. "So you better keep your word." Heat rose to my neck and face. I knew it was more than a threat but a promise.

I laughed, sorta laughed in a nervous manner. "I swear Finnick, I won't...disappoint or betray you."

"You better not," Johanna interjected. She stood next to her friend, her large knife in her hand.

Two hours later once I knew they were settled in and made contact with friend, I turned to leave. "Um...so I need to go out and pick up a few provisions." Peeta, Katniss and Prim were huddled together on a couch, a blanket wrapped around them. Finnick was positioned looking out a window. Johanna was walking around, snooping.

"I'll go with you," Shane volunteered as he sat up from the couch.

"I'll go too," Maddy said. She stood next to him.

"Maddy, you don't have to come with us. I know you're tired," he turned to his companion. From what I observed they were both from District 4, Finnick's district.

"I really want to go with you," she replied.

"You need to stay." Shane was persistent, holding his ground.

"Why?" Her brows creased. I was curious why Shane insisted that Maddy stay behind. Not that I needed more help, Shane accompanying me was more than enough, because I didn't want to attract attention and with Maddy coming along she definitely attract attention.

Without a single word, Shane grabbed Maddy by the arm and led her away. They spoke to each other for a few minutes, hands gesticulating in the air as more words passed between them. It was clear that Maddy was agitated. Shane pointed to Peeta and Katniss. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it was obvious they talking about their young companions.

"Just stay safe, Shane," I heard Maddy said to him then hugged him goodbye. Hm...their interaction made me wonder how close they were. I mean the Maddy was beautiful, she had to have a boyfriend.

"We won't be long for at least hour," I informed them. During our supply run, Shane kept quiet that sometimes I forgot he was with me. However, he was alert and always on the lookout from people around us. Right before I was about to check our items at the register Shane caught my attention.

"Um...I need to get a few things," he asked, his face was pink from embarrassment. I wondered why he was flushed and avoided eye contact. "Let me get them before we leave." A few minutes later, he returned with a few boxes in his arms. I too flushed from embarrassment. "What?"

"Maybe Maddy should have come with us." I gestured to a box in his hand. "I mean how did you know which boxes to get for—"

"Shut up. We need to get moving," he interrupted me. And just like that, my suspicions were confirmed because only a boyfriend or husband would dare load up with boxes of feminine items to purchase for his wife or girlfriend.

The trip to and from town was uneventful. As I expected, no one paid attention to us as we shopped for enough food, water and other necessities to last at least three days. That's how long I estimated our stay. Any longer would create suspicion. Even if the airfield was safe, there were eyes everywhere. Spies who worked for Snow.

When we returned to my surprise, everyone was fast asleep. They all slept in one room, the largest area that had a small fireplace with a couch and love seat. I guess they felt safety in numbers not separating and sleeping up in the loft where there were several comfortable beds for them to sleep on.

Food preparation and meals were provided by Peeta and the women. I snickered and teased him for joining them in the kitchen, doing women's work. He shrugged off all my jokes as I mocked him. However, Katniss glared at me, her face hard as she wanted to drive an arrow through my eye even her little sister wasn't pleased with jokes. Any slight or insult I threw at him was met with a scowl especially from Katniss. Sheesh, these women were harsh and protective of him.

One things' for certain, Mellark knew how to make bread. After Shane and I returned from our shopping venture Peeta was quick to respond to my food selection. "Ew, is that store bought bread?" His nose was crinkled like he was disgusted at the fact that bread was manufactured by a machine and not homemade. He looked at the plastic covered, already sliced loaf like it was about to explode. "How can you eat that?"

"What? Are a baker or something?" I snickered. "This was baked fresh this morning. It's the best I eaten anywhere?"

"Really? The best you eaten anywhere?" Peeta voiced. The look he sent my way was the look of pity.

"Think you can do better," I smirked. What did he know? He came from one of the poorest districts in Panem, District 12. The district who's main industry was coal.

"I know I can do better." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a baker."

"Are really good one too," Katniss complimented him. Of course she would, he was her boyfriend.

"Sure, kid," I humored him. Peeta was about 16-17 years old? That's far too young to be bragging at his age. His father I heard was the baker in District 12. That I could believe he was a better baker than his youngest son. Peeta continued to rant.

"You're not going to get me to eat that...that..." He opened his mouth like he was going to vomit. "I may be hungry but I'm not going to eat that. No, no, np, nope, nope. Not interested. Sorry."

"Peeta, stop. Sorry," Prim slapped him on his shoulder. "Peeta's a bread snob. You'll have to excuse him. I mean he should be thanking you for getting us something to eat."

"Peeta makes the best bread," Katniss reiterated him. "He also makes these cheese buns to die for. So I don't blame him if he won't eat any bread other than his own creation." Spoken like a true girlfriend defending her man.

"I'd rather starve," Peeta returned, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Guess there's more for me then," I replied. What did it matter? To me bread was bread.

"Do you have any flour and yeast in the kitchen?" Peeta asked. Luckily, I did have the ingredients he needed. "If it's okay, can I use you kitchen to bake some bread?" So polite too. This kid was never what I expected. He seemed older than his age, mature.

"Knock yourself out, kid."

Like a bolt of lightning, he made himself at home in the tiny kitchen as he scoured the cabinets and drawers. He found things I didn't even know I had. To me, all I needed was a one pan, spatula, can opener, bottle opener, small oven/stove combination and microwave and a few plates, mugs and utensils. I wondered how the other items such as large metal baking sheets, mixing bowls, and other items I didn't even recognized materialized in my kitchen. "Yay, look Katniss. This kitchen even has a microwave for heating things quickly." Peeta said with glee, his eyes warm and smile wide. Poor kid was happy about a microwave?

"I don't have any bread pans," I informed him. Peeta shook his head.

"Doesn't matter I can bake bread without one," he said so casually. With nothing to do, both Everdeen sisters watched Peeta. The younger sister offered help while the older sister gazed at him adoringly. Two hours later, the smell of yeast and bread wafted in the air, temporarily covering the stench of mildew that filled the safe house. I had to admit the smell was... _heavenly_. I mean awesome because real men like myself would never use that word. _Cough, cough._

How Peeta managed to bake bread in my small oven was no small feat. "Too bad we don't have any cheese," Peeta said while he glazed butter over another batch of loaves before placing them into the oven. "I know you two miss my cheese buns." Both Prim and Katniss sighed.

Hell, if those cheese buns were anything like the bread Peeta just baked, my mouth watered at the image and taste for the cheese buns. I love cheese and bread, a win-win!

As I said, the smell was overwhelming that it even lured Finnick and Shane away from the radio. In the end, he was right. The bread I bought at the store didn't compare to the bread Peeta made. Damn, that kid was indeed a baker.

For most of the day we stayed at the safe house. My contact or rather my friend couldn't get away from his work so we had to wait. In the meantime, Finnick and Shane sat next to a radio I had set up. Hour after hour they listened for news—about Snow, District 12, Mockingjay, anything. They were starved for information especially about the rebellion. What Mockingjay and his rebels were up to. What were Snow's peacekeepers were doing, which district were in dissension. In that short amount of time, I examined or observed them—especially Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. The last of the tributes before the arena was destroyed by Mockingjay. Why was President so obsessed with these two? I reckon, Katniss being the daughter of Mockingjay is a good enough reason to hunter her down, but why Peeta?

Katniss wasn't much of a talker but Peeta engaged in most conversations. So did the youngest Everdeen. Finnick and Johanna were a mouth full, always talking too much. Their personality were loud, colorful and bordering obnoxious. Maddy and Shane were just like Peeta and Katniss but reverse. He was the quiet one.

The next day, my friend paid us a visit. At first I had him swore to me that he would make sure he wasn't followed. I had to make every precaution that I didn't even tell him of my company so when he...

"Holy, shit," Martin Davis bellowed. "Is that Finnick O 'Dair and Johanna Mason?" Marty was a stout man with a balding head and dark, full beard. He still wore his construction uniform, dark blue overalls with black boots. His yellow leather work gloves was tucked into his utility belt. "Hello, I'm Marty, I'm a big fan of yours, a fan of both of yo—hell, is that Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen? How? When?" He was taking a step forward, extending his hand to Finnick and Johanna when he spotted Peeta and Katniss.

"Did I tell you he's a fan of the games and all the victors," I said as I raised my hand to the back of my neck. Shit. I should have warned Marty, but I was afraid he would tell people. Not that he couldn't keep a secret because most people wouldn't have the opportunity to be this close to any victor, only if you lived at the Capitol. So I delayed telling him why I needed the plans to the compound. But telling him also had a price, Marty wouldn't agree to meet unless I offered him some money and swore him to secrecy.

Meanwhile, Katniss stepped back behind Peeta grabbing Prim hand. "Please stay back," Peeta said, his hand raised.

"Shit, this...this is incredible. Stu, why didn't you tell me?" Marty gushed.

"Listen, Marty. You need to calm down and stop. I told you I have people who needs help."

"Oh, these are the people who want to sneak into the Snow's prison? Why?"

"Marty? Listen up," Finnick addressed him. "All you need to do is just give us the schematics to the building. Let us know how to get in without raising the alarms and the way out, any alternative routes in case we need it."

"Oh I can do better. I can get you inside without sneaking in," he offered. For the next hour, Marty showed the schematics to each floor on the compound. It was six stories tall with over 100 cells. He lit up a disk displaying a 3 dimensional version of the prison, pointed to where some of the high security profile prisoners were held. The second floor was a large arcade with built in wide screen monitors on the walls displaying all the floors, corridors and even the restrooms. Two floors were dedicated to male prisoners while the females were held only one floor. "There's a special cell that Snow wanted built. It's super guarded with cameras on the floor, lasers and pressure panels. The works. It's...amazing."

"That is probably where Mrs. Everdeen is going to be held." Peeta stated. "She might be already there. Why take all the trouble to build a special cell?"

"Mrs. Everdeen? Well shit, we heard rumors that Snow was transferring a mystery guest. The guest is scheduled to arrive tonight when it's dark and no one can see who it is."

"I bet you that it's for Mom," Prim said. She wrapped her arms around Katniss.

"It's okay, Prim," Katniss responded. "We're going to get her and take her home with us, I promise."

Marty mentioned. "I know exactly where she will be held if you're right."

"By the way, how do you know all this? What line of work did you do during construction?" Peeta asked. Good question. The kid was smart and curious.

"I'm the head inspector for all the electrical work,"Marty answered. "So I know every wiring, electrical box, conduits, audio boxes, cameras, monitor—you name it, I know where everything is located, what was installed in every room in that building."

The room was quiet for a few minutes as everyone held their breath I guess. It was a lot to take. Hell, it was a lot of risk if you asked me. The look on everyone's faces varied—Katniss and Prim were anxious, Finnick, excited. Johanna looked worried. Peeta, Shane and Maddy? They were hard to read.

"So what's the plan?" I finally broke the silence.

"The workers dubbed the compound _The Dungeon_ because even though in the inside its all shiny, new and modern, the outside is gray and gloomy. Like those old castles you saw in the history books."

"And this information is important to tell us because...?" Finnick wondered.

"It's really not important just telling you some facts," Marty shrugged. "What I can tell you is that I'm to oversee the last inspection for the special floor that Snow wanted built for his mystery guest who he is scheduled to meet two days from today."

"Shit, President Snow is going to visit District 5," Peeta said. I noticed that his hands shook, sweat formed on his forehead. His whole body screamed fear and panic. Was I the only one who noticed it?

"Why else would he make a special trip to the dungeon unless his new prisoner was someone important, special? And to ask for air support in transferring his prisoner," Katniss added.

"If it was Mockingjay, maybe," Maddy suggested. "I can only think of one other person who would get that kind of attention."

"Peeta's right, it's definitely Mrs. Everdeen," Johanna agreed. "Or else he would have send Mockingjay straight to the Capitol if Snow captured him. No, he has plans for Mrs. Everdeen. Like a trap."

"Well, while he's expecting for Mockingjay, Snow definitely knows that Mockingjay will attempt to rescue his own wife, for sure," I said. "We could be walking into a trap."

"That's the risks we're going to have to take," Katniss verbalized, her tone firm. "We just need a plan that will help us rescue my mom without getting caught." Easily said and done. I admired her drive and determination but it was still risky at best.

"Oh, and his other guests arrived today," Marty continued.

"Do you know the identity of the prisoners, how many they are? Are they men or women?" Finnick fired off questions.

"Finn," Johanna started. "Don't jump to conclusions. We're not even sure where Annie and Mags are right now."

"I can't help it, Johanna. Don't ask me to explain why I think it's them." He sighed as he gritted his teeth. "We haven't heard from them in weeks. Mags would have contacted me weeks ago." He was agitated. Golden toned Finnick was red, his neck and face was flushed with anger as the veins on his forehead bulged. I could tell he was close to exploding.

"What are they talking about?" Marty inquired. "Who is Finnick talking about?"

"Finnick thinks—" Johanna began.

"I know," Finnick insisted, interrupting her. She rolled her eyes.

"Finnick believes that President Snow has Annie Cresta and Mags Flanagan in his custody," Johanna explained. "That the other prisoners being transferred are Annie and Mags."

"Annie Cresta and Mags Flanagan, the other celebrated victors from District 4? Well, I heard that the other prisoners were also high priority," Marty stated. "Everything has been hush-hush that only the commander at the compound knows the identity of the prisoners."

"Smart move," Shane said. "It could be them if the commander is keeping their identity a secret."

"Finnick might be right," Maddy agreed. "Why keep them a secret or not identified if they were just normal prisoners."

Finnick's face lit up. Not because he was right, but that Shane and Maddy believed him. If it was true, I too would want to help rescue the victors from my district.

"So do you have any idea when the prisoners from the Capitol will arrive?" I questioned Marty.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow morning at the earliest."

The tension the room abated if only for a few minutes. We were all on a high note, coordinating the rescue and escape plan. The prospect was optimistic but we were also realistic that our attempt could result to our capture.

"Oh by the way, I promised Marty a reward for helping us," I told Finnick. "I mean, he also risking his life to help it's only fair that he gets some sort of compensation."

"Hell, if we pull this off and Annie and Mags are rescued, I'll double your reward," Finnick promised. Hands shook, pats on the back and loud voices ensued. Everyone looked pleased with the exception of Peeta. His brows were furrowed as he folded his arms across his chest.

We stopped the meeting with a promise that Marty would return tomorrow afternoon. "I got to make some preparations for tomorrow. We'll discuss other details. I gotta go home." He bid everyone goodbye since he had a family to return to.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Peeta asked. "I mean, we're putting a lot of trust in you and that's because at this point we're desperate." _Wow, thanks kid. You made me feel warm and fuzzy._

"Listen, kid," I started. "As long as Finnick keeps his end of the bargain, you can trust me." It was true, I was a man of my word especially if I was getting paid handsomely. The gold coins Finnick promised could set me up for a couple of years and pay all my debts. I wasn't about to mess up our arrangements. And most importantly, if this somehow pissed off Snow, stealing Mrs. Everdeen from under his nose? It was worth it. Heck I'd do it for free but i wasn't about to tell Finnick that.

After the meeting, dinner was served. Sitting on my favorite ratty but comfortable arm chair, I sighed and scratched my belly from eating too much. With one hand rested on my full stomach and the other clutching a can of beer, my eyes started to droop. I haven't been satisfied and content for a long time since most of my meals consisted of heating up a can of beans or some canned meat and eating store bought bread. And thanks to Peeta I don't know how I ever will again. It had been a long couple of days of tension and anxiety. But tonight, the atmosphere was somber but hopeful, like a waft of electricity in the air hovering over us but not threatening. Finnick seemed relaxed while the others were...tentative.

I turned my eyes towards Peeta who was at a work table. From the table a disk displayed the layout of the _Dungeon_. His eyes were fixated on every line as if he was trying to memorize the floor plan, his blue eyes flitted side to side, up and down the schematic. Shane was beside him pointing to different areas on the diagrams. Peeta every once in while spoke or nodded his head. They talked so soft that I couldn't hear what they were discussing.

Then suddenly Katniss joined them since Prim was in the kitchen preparing a med kit for our mission. I had to admit it was exciting and scary at the same time. For what we were about to do was...risky, dangerous and damn impossible but we were going for it. On the plus side, I was going to get a lot of money. Win-win? If not, I tried not to think of the alternative.

The next thing I knew I startled myself awake. I wasn't sure if something or someone had disturbed my sleep. After stretching my arms and legs, I stood up and found the room empty. On the clock it read past midnight. The room was dark and quiet. Everyon was I asleep as they should be when I spotted Shane in the kitchen with hands cupping a mug. His head was down with elbows resting on top of the table. "Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

He jumped from his seat. "Shit, you scared me." Liquid splattered on the table.

"Sorry. The quiet woke me," I admitted. "I got used to the sounds of the woods that it kinda disturbing to be this quiet. Sounds strange but—"

"No, I get it," Shane returned. "More than you realize." He exhaled through his mouth long and loud.

"How long have you been doing this?" I asked, curious to know how a young man like himself got involved in a rebellion that seemed hopeless and futile. Instead of answering his brows raised in question. "When was the last time you saw home?"

"A couple of years?" he answered. "Maybe three, I don't really remember. The years just seem to pass by that I guess I lost count." I sat across him as I watched him wiped the table with a kitchen table cloth. Once he was done, he folded it neatly. The sounds of snoring breached the air. It was coming from the loft which was accessible from the stairs perpendicular to the kitchen. "That's Johanna. She snores like a freight train."

I nodded and chortled. "A little thing like that making that noise?"

"Right?" Shane quipped back, his smile small but genuine.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes. "Is everyone asleep and ready for tomorrow?"

"Not quite," he answered as he stood up and walked towards the door that led to the roof. Curious I followed him.

"Where are you going?" I inquired.

The stair access was narrow and long. It led to a metallic door which was wide open. "I was asleep when I suddenly noticed that Peeta and Katniss were missing."

"What do you mean missing? They're gone?" Where? How? The house was fitted with security alarms and cameras. How did they bypassed it?

"Yeah, with those two you could never tell. I thought they left like they did from the rebel base camp all those months ago. I started to panic but I didn't want to alarm Prim. But I thought if Prim was still here, they had to be somewhere because they would never leave her behind. But then Peeta made me swear to protect her and Katniss if anything happened so..." He shut down, giving information enough to peak my curiosity.

"You seem to be pretty protective of Prim," I added.

"Since she was rescued from the train and ended up at my camp, I kinda adopted her." His explanation was short and elusive not divulging further his motivation or reason. Stealthily, we walked on the roof a few feet when I noticed a blankets and pillows placed on the ground but they were not sleeping. A short fuse of anger lit inside me. What were they thinking exposing themselves like that? Didn't they remembered that there was a bounty on their heads?

"This is irresponsible. What the hell were they thinking?" I voiced my anger. When I get my hands on those two..

As I expected there were two figures on the rooftop. It was Peeta and Katniss; they had their arms wrapped around each other, her head rested on his shoulders. It was a dark and cool night. The moon hid behind dense clouds making visibility difficult. But despite the shadows and dim lighting, I could tell that Katniss had tears in her eyes. Peeta's voice was low and soft as he rubbed his hand up and down her back, comforting her. "Are they okay?" I wondered. Not that I should care but somehow I did.

Shane placed a hand on my arm, stopping me from approaching them. "Let's give them some space and privacy. They not in any danger." How would he know? There could be drones patrolling the skies as we speak. "I promise you, they're okay. Peeta wouldn't place themselves and us in danger." I was dubious but Shane left me no choice but to trust him.

We stepped back far enough to watch them but not enough to hear them talking. "So is it true? The stories about them?" I really didn't wanted to invade their privacy but at the same time I felt responsible for them.

"You mean, Peeta and Katniss being the Star Crossed Lovers of District 12? Not so much star crossed since they do love each other and defeated the odds," Shane confirmed.

"Oh, I thought their mentor created that bull shit so they could get sponsors during the games," I expressed. "Because the odds of two lovers even at their age being reaped at the same time was slim, not impossible but improbable."

"You forget that Prim was reaped and Peeta volunteered and when Prim _died_ , Snow chose Katniss," he reminded me.

"Tough breaks."

"You think?" Shane scoffed. For the next twenty minutes he recounted the stories surrounding Peeta and Katniss. How Peeta was drugged on several occasion, accused of murder, and whipped a few months before the reaping. How he lost his brother, his district and nearly the rest of his family all because of Snow's obsession with him and Mockingjay. How Peeta and Katniss fought to stay alive when they escaped the arena. It was a tale of loss, sorrow, hope, and mostly love. By the time he was finished, tears brimmed my eyes. "I've only known them for a few months, mere weeks since meeting yet I feel like I know them. I want to protect them and Prim."

"I kinda get it," I admitted. "Those two kids really are something, though. I mean for Snow to be so obsessed that he has half of his peacekeepers searching for them. They really must have angered him."

"Or he's afraid them," Shane conjectured.

"Why would he be scared of two teenagers from a poor districts?" It didn't make sense. Peeta and Katniss were two teenagers in love, kids you survived their arena and wanted a life not controlled by Snow and the Capitol. Everyone with the exception of the Capitolites wanted their freedom.

"He's scared of what they stand for. What they represent."

"And what do they represent?"

"Freedom, freedom to live a life not under Snow's subjugation. Free to be who we are, not who Snow's forces us to be—his slaves, people conquered while the privileged reaps the benefits of the hard work suffering, and sacrifice that we endure everyday. Mockingjay maybe the leader of the rebellion, but it's Peeta and Katniss who can inspire the revolution. What they inspire is hope but also fear. And where there is fear; chaos and dissension follows. That is why he wants Peeta and Katniss. And why he is scared of them. They are hope and the symbol of the end of the Capitol and their way of life." I agreed because since their escape from the Cornucopia, life in Panem was tense, people were vocally unhappy. I heard that the districts needed to be reined in as dissension and riots broke out. People were fighting back.

"He needs them," I surmised. " Snow needs them because anyone who can control Peeta and Katniss will control Panem." Such a heavy and enormous burden for one so young. It was no wonder Snow is obsessed with them. But as pieces in his game, there can only be two options—control them or kill them.

Shane and I didn't move. We watched them like some creepy stalkers, fangirling at the Star Crossed Lovers of District 12. It was heartbreaking to see them so lost into each other that they didn't noticed us. So much pain and love radiated from their presence that it was easy to see why people gravitated towards them. And I could see why Snow was threatened, not just Peeta but them together as one.

Lying in bed while the house was quiet, I made a decision. One I never knew I would ever make. I had lived a solitary life for a long time. A life that only involved my own self interest. I had no family or friends. I had no allegiance to anyone but to myself. I cared for no one. But Peeta and Katniss touched something inside me that I thought was long dead—a part of my heart that died the moment I lost my wife and child. I lost hope and love the moment they were stolen from me, by Snow and the Hunger Games. Maybe it was time to get my life back and make Snow pay for the lives he took. It was time to be brave and fight for someone other than myself.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I do hope you enjoyed reading Stu's POV. As you can see Peeta and Katniss are slowly building their own little army, followers that would fight for them. The next chapter will reveal how Peeta and company rescue Mrs. Everdeen and learn about Prim's fate. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts. Have a great week and until then, stay safe and hydrate.**_


	12. Chapter 12 - The Capture

Chapter 12 – The Capture

 _AN: Hello! I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thank you for those who alerted, favored and left a review. This chapter will have Lily's POV and is rated PG. THG belongs to Suzanne Collins and any mistakes found are mine._

* * *

 **Lily POV –**

Anger and fear. Two emotions that bubbled inside me, emotions that I held back while life continued and weeks passed. It has been 3 months since Katniss, Prim and Peeta ran way from the rebel base camp. I closed my eyes and tried not to imagine them sick, in danger or dying, images that flashed in my mind every time I thought of them, out alone in the untamed wilderness of Panem. I wondered how they were, were they hungry or scared.

I wasn't surprised that Katniss and Peeta had left but that they had taken Prim with them is what angered me. I should had known something was up since for days they were quiet and secretive, talking between themselves. I knew Peeta was anxious about his family and if he was in distress, Katniss was there to comfort him. She would literally do anything for him.

What was Katniss thinking taking her little sister to fight their way back home to District 12? What fool hardy and misconceived idea compelled them to take such a risk with their lives as well as Prim's. I will never forgive Katniss for this...act of rebellion. To be selfish and stubborn, for not thinking of Prim's safety. Just the thought of their leaving, reignited my ire and fueling the anger I could not abate. My stomach churned thinking about their thoughtlessness,impulsive and reckless behavior.

During the day I kept busy attending to the sick. I was useful and had a purpose. But at the end of the day, with night as my only companion, I couldn't help but let my anger take over. It was easier being angry because if I let myself feel anything but anger...the feeling of helpless, fear and doom would overwhelm me. I would become the very same woman who abandoned her children and thought only of her husband. In truth, Katniss was right, I had failed as a mother. When Garrett was almost killed during an explosion in the mine, I was paralyzed with fear of losing him. I was so focused on his recovery, determined that he wouldn't die and leave me alone, that I had lost my children in the process.

I will never forgive myself for what I had put them through. For what I had forced Katniss to become; both a provider and mother to Prim and for not being there when they needed me the most. I tried not to imagine the pain, loneliness and heartache they suffered because I had become a shell of woman, only concerned for her husband. I didn't realized that my action caused them to not only lose their father but me as well. I had isolated us in order to prevent them from seeing their father in pain and misery. It took years for him to recover. By the time I realized my mistake and the error of my ways, they had grown up to not depend on me as a mother who had needed them. That my love was only preserved for their father and that I had cast aside our relationship. I couldn't blame Katniss for not turning to me, and for Prim who turned Katniss when she needed a mother. '

And to my horror, my actions affected Katniss the most. She was determined to never fall in love and marry, so she would not become me. But in essence, she was more like me than she realized.

At the moment, I was crushing herbs with a pestle and mortar, grinding the leaves into fine powder. When they left, Prim had taken all my herbs and healing salves, whatever she could pack for her travel. At least, I am thankful that Prim foresaw the need for medical treatment. She would take care of their needs when or if necessary.

I was so into my head that I hadn't noticed that I had a visitor. "Mrs. Everdeen, are you okay?" Amelia asked. I jumped slightly scattering a bit of the powder onto the table. Once I recovered I smiled at Snow's granddaughter. Surprisingly she was sweet girl who reminded me of Prim and Katniss at her age. That that she was sweet a bit spoiled but otherwise, a kind and thoughtful child, the granddaughter of President Snow.

"Amelia, you scared me," I said as I placed a hand over my heart in mock fear. She giggled, her cheeks dimpled and eyes laughed. "What are you doing here, young lady?" I bent over to face her eye to eye. She wore light gray pants and light pink blouse, dirt smeared rubber shoes. She wore an outfit not fit for a child raised with silks, wool and linen. She looked ordinary, plain unlike a privileged child from the Capitol. I stood erect gazing out of my housing, a small one bed tent with a wooden table that worked both as a work and dining table. It was much smaller to the accommodations I shared with Katniss and Prim back at the main rebel base camp.

A week after my wayward children and Peeta escaped, the commander of the rebel base transferred me to another camp. I had insisted to be taken home, back to 12 no matter what my...Mockingjay ordered. When I heard that District 12 was once again attacked and infected with a virus my first impulse was to go home and be with Garrett. But he had ordered us—Katniss, Prim and I to stay away and I had obeyed him because his orders were from a husband, not Mockingjay. I obeyed his wishes. But my children had other ideas, one that they didn't share. So after being left behind, I nagged and pressed to be transferred, if not to District 12 but to some camp close by. I remembered my last conversation with Shane as he tried to convince me to stay put.

* * *

 _ **Flashback** –_

" _Mrs. Everdeen, you can't leave; you need to stay," he began. "It's bad enough that Prim, Katniss and Peeta left the camp. It was irresponsible and foolish."_

" _Also dangerous," Maddy added. Shane sent a look, his eyes narrowed and head tilted._

" _Nevertheless, they are gone. You are our priority now. And we need to keep you safe. Mockingjay—"_

" _Mockingjay is your leader. He is my husband, Prim and Katniss are my children, I am their mother," I reiterated. "They are out there, alone and in danger." Tears prickled my eyes but I refused to let them fall. "I should have known they were up to something. What kind of mother..." I choked up with the feeling uncertainty and helplessness. I needed to do something and I didn't feel useful._

" _I'm sorry," Shane blurted. "Had I known I would have stopped them."_

 _I smiled, the corner of my mouth curved upward as I shook my head. "No, Shane. Even if they confided in you, they would do whatever they wanted to do. Nothing and no one could have stopped them."_

" _Not unless we had locked them up," Maddy snickered._

" _Nice try, but knowing Katniss and Peeta, they would have found a way," I proposed. They were smart and resourceful, had they hinted about leaving the base camp commander would have had them watched closely._

" _I'm not surprised that Prim went with them," Shane said. "Where Katniss goes, Prim follows." I nodded my head._

" _And where Peeta goes, Katniss would be right behind him," I added. That was a statement of fact. I hadn't realized the strong bond Peeta and Katniss shared. I mean, I knew Peeta loved her, but Katniss? I never knew she felt that strongly for him since most of her life, love was something she protested and sworn not to do._

 _ **End of Flashback –**_

* * *

Little did I realized that Shane had plans to go after them himself, that he had left in an official capacity volunteering to find them and bring the back. He and Maddy didn't sneak off into the middle of the night.

However, with Maddy leaving she was not cleared to leave. She had disobeyed orders and left with Shane. Shaking my head in disbelief, I wondered if her decision was influenced by Peeta and Katniss's impulsive behavior. I mean, I knew she would want to accompany Shane since he was about to go after the kids alone.

"Sorry, Mrs. Everdeen," Amelia said, her cheeks pink and eyes filled with laughter. "I didn't mean to scare you." In her hands was a brown bag. "Mommy said to give this to you." She handed me the bag, it was a bit heavy made of leather with a drawstring used as a fastener.

"Where is your mother by the way?" I asked as I peered through the tent I occupied. "How did you get here on your own?" At this particular camp, children were not allowed to wander and was always to be accompanied by a parent. The ratio of children to adult was 1 out of 15. There was at least 200 bodies at this camp.

"I ran ahead so I can say hi first," she giggled. The joy in her laughter filled the void in my heart if only temporarily. Seeing her made me wished that Prim and Katniss were with me. I missed them so much. With Garrett still in District 12 and despite the destruction, I was alone, homesick and lonely. I wanted to be with my family.

"Amelia Snow, what did I tell you about running away from me," Roberta Snow scolded her. She tugged at Amelia's arm to her side. "Do you remember what I said about walking alone in this camp?"

"I remember, Mama," she said, her lip trembled slightly. "But I didn't run away from you and I wasn't alone. I ran straight here."

"Do not do that again." Her were words slow and succinct. "Promise me." She nodded her head.

"I'm sorry," Amelia voiced, her words wobbled and voice shook as she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist.

"Mrs. Everdeen," she started.

"Please, no formalities. Just Lily," I said. In some way, Roberta Snow intimidated me not because of her father-in-law who was the President of Panem, but because she was a bonafide doctor. A woman who attended a real medical school unlike myself who learned healing and medicine through my mother. And, she was young, beautiful who stood with an air and stature of royalty though she never acted as one. She was surprisingly humble and interacted with everyone as if they were her equal.

"Sorry, Lily. You must forgive my impulsive daughter for her intrusion," Roberta spoke.

"No harm was done, Bertie." I responded back. "You're daughter is welcome to visit anytime." For a few seconds her eyes stared into mine. I felt as though she was sizing me up. Since Garrett revealed his identity, I would catch people's stares and whispers behind my back. It was an uncomfortable feeling because she must have read my the expression on my face. I hated the attention—one I haven't gotten used to—to be known as the wife of the Mockingjay. Bertie blinked when her daughter caught her attention. I inwardly snickered because she too was a person who garnered attention as well. Everyone at the camp knew who she was.

"I gave Mrs. Everdeen the bag, Mommy," Amelia boasted. "See?"

"Thank you for this.. You have no idea how much this means to me," I said as I turned to my table. In the bag were bottles of sedatives, tranquilizer, syringes and painkillers that I requested. I held them in my hand, holding them as if they were made of gold—valuable and rare. Medical supplies like these were uncommon, items that I never had in my possession when I tended to the sick and hurt. It wasn't as if District 12 could afford them, even the apothecary at the Merchants township couldn't supply them. They were expensive. Only the Capitol funded health center afforded them. They were reserved for the peacekeepers.

"Are you going on a trip?" she queried as she noticed my clothes and supplies were neatly packed.

"I'm trying to convince the camp commander, I forgot her name—to fly me back home to District 12," I told her.

"Really? Why? I thought Mockingjay placed District 12 in quarantine," she reminded me.

"He did," I confirmed. "But it's been months and I heard that they found a cure for the virus. It's time I went home."

"I'm sorry to hear that your home was...destroyed."

"It's not your fault." It really wasn't her fault. She couldn't help who her father-in-law was. She couldn't help being related to one of the most evil men in Panem. A man who was hunting down my daughters and Peeta. There were times I wanted to strike out and scream at her but that wouldn't be fair since she too ran away from him. She ran and took his granddaughter so she could live a life away from his lifestyle and influence while Amelia was young still young enough to not be corrupted.

"Why does it feel like it is?" Considered me surprised that someone with the surname like Snow would care about the fate or lives other than their own. She genuinely felt guilty.

"It isn't. You shouldn't feel responsible for what your father in law did to my home."

She sighed, "It's just so hard now. I thought if I ran away from Cornelius, take Amelia far away from him our life would get..."

"Easier, simpler?"

"I debated and thought of leaving for a long time, telling myself that I had to get Amelia away from him. Deciding to leave was an easy decision, but I also knew it was going to be hard, being the daughter in law to the most hated man in Panem." I watched Amelia as she stared at the children playing outside. She didn't interact with them not that she couldn't but the parents were not pleased knowing who she was. "Taking Amelia away from everyone she knew, her home and friends. It was the hardest and most selfish thing I have ever done."

"Nonsense," I chided her. "What you done was not selfish. Tell me? Did you take Amelia away to get back at Snow? Was your decision based on hurting him or protecting your daughter?"

"Amelia is all I have left. I couldn't let him...he was going to groom her, to be just like him. He wanted her to continue the Snow legacy. And that also meant The Hunger Games. I even fought tooth and nail to prevent him from putting us on display at every event or function. I was fine staying away from the cameras but with Amelia? I couldn't let it happen to her. For her to become like him." Bertie barely held her emotions in check as tears dripped from her eyes. Through her tears I felt her heartache, anger and loneliness because she and Amelia were alone, away from her family and friends. What she done had to have been the hardest thing any mother had to do to protect her only child. "But since we left, she has been isolated and alone. Children her age are scared of her. I could live with the sneers and recriminations, but Amelia is only a child born of circumstance. She doesn't understand why people...hate her."

"I don't envy you," I admitted. "But you know deep in your heart, you did the right thing by her." I've seen the looks of derision, hate and disgust in people's faces when she arrived, the stigma carrying Snow's name would follow them wherever they went. The anger and hate was palpable and undisguised. Even as so much that the commander assigned a bodyguards for her and Amelia's protection. Their road was a long and lonely one. Her journey was of forgiveness as well. Not just for herself but to those she would encounter in her life.

"What are your chances of leaving?" she said as she changed the topic of conversation.

"Slim, but I'm not going to stop trying."

"Look at me, I'm a mess." Bertie's fair and flawless skin was pink and blotchy. I handed her a handkerchief to wipe the tears from her eyes and runny nose. It must be hard trying to defend herself not just from people but a whole nation who hated anyone related to Snow. Maybe it was time to revert back to her maiden name and leave her history behind.

"You're fine, Bertie," I assured her. "You just hold you head up high and be proud of what you have accomplished." I gestured to Amelia. "You did a great job in raising her." I sighed. "A much better job than I did with my own girls." That familiar ache in my chest resurfaced.

"Any news? Their whereabouts?" I shook my head.

"Nothing, not a word," I stated, feeling the ache in my heart multiply. The bag in my hand suddenly felt heavy, like an invisible emotional load that I carried. "Garrett has people looking for them. I don't understand how they can disappear like that. I mean shouldn't have Garrett's people found them by now? At least have some information where they are? The not knowing is killing me." Bertie placed a hand on my arm.

"Peeta and Katniss are pretty resourceful and level headed." I snorted. They wouldn't have left if they were level headed. With Katniss I wasn't surprised since she was impulsive, but I guess with Peeta knowing that his father, James was sick. It was enough of an incentive to leave.

"Your children are fine," Bertie said. "Peeta would make sure of it." Her words were meant to comfort me. It did briefly. But she was right, Peeta would never let anything happen to them. That I had no doubt. It was mind boggling that no one saw them after all this time. If they made it to District 12 there was no way Garrett would turn them away. I would never forgive him if he did.

Suddenly there was movement and thunderous noise of voices from outside my tent. "What's going on?" I said more to myself. People were running and screaming—men and women entering their tents then appearing with guns and their backpack in their hands. Women grabbed their children and pushed them inside.

"Are we being attacked?" Bertie yelled as a woman passed us, seizing her forearm since everyone was in running around in a frantic state. Amelia latched her arms around her mother's waist, fear filled her eyes as the noise of shouting grew louder.

The young woman's eyes bulged in her sockets. "Wow, sorry Mrs. Everdeen, Mrs. Snow," she blubbered. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to..." She stopped, her mouth opened then closed.

"Well? What's happening? Are we being attacked," she repeated. The female soldier continued to gaze at both of us. Then I realized how strange and impossible it must look to see the both of us together—Snow's daughter-in-law and Mockingjay's wife standing together like we were long lost friends.

"Sorry, it's just...wow. Seeing the two of you together—wow. This is an historical moment. I mean—wow."

"Mommy, why is the lady staring at you and Mrs. Everdeen? You said it was rude to stare at people," Amelia spoke, tugging at her mother's sleeve.

"Sorry, but patrol spotted of group of peacekeepers 20 clicks from the camp," she finally explained once she gotten over her moment of astonishment. For a second I tried to calculate what she meant—20 clicks as in twenty kilometers. In school I wasn't good with math and to make matters confusing she was using military jargon? It was difficult to understand and keep up. But with Bertie, she was familiar somehow.

"That's at least 12 miles away from here," she calculated. "That's close."

"Yes, ma'am. They're practically at our doorstep," the young woman returned. I swore there was excitement and glee written on her face. We were soon to be attacked and she was...excited? The woman was at least 19 years old, the same age as Katniss. She was taller than my eldest girl with brown and eyes. "Also drones are flying ahead of them. Commander Talley says they will be here in 10 minutes. So I gotta book. I have a date with my rifle." That's was when I noticed what she held in her hands—a high power sniper rifle with a large scope. I recognized it because the rifle was the same one Shane carried. An image of him unexpectedly popped my mind. I wondered where he and Maggie were, how they were doing? Had they found Peeta and my girls?

"Commander Talley has assigned a squad to ambush them before they reach this camp," she continued. "Sorry gotta go." But before she left, she grabbed my hand. "It is an honor to meet you, Mrs. Everdeen. I've been meaning to introduce myself but we were told by the commander to leave you alone." I appreciated the privacy but wondered if isolating me was a good idea. Maybe if I had interacted more with people I wouldn't have left lonely and alone.

"It is nice to meet you as well," I returned. I was about to ask her name since she knew who I was.

"I don't think you remembered me but you were very kind and...helpful when I first met you at the other camp." My mind filtered through my memories. She looked familiar but I couldn't place her face.

"I volunteered to be part of the squad that escorted you here to this camp." I didn't know what she was talking about. But she continued, "Back at the camp, I had a problem with my...I was having really bad cramps. You know, my monthly and you gave me something for it. I've been taking them ever since."

"Oh, yes, I remember you now," I recalled. I recommended an extract from the bark of pine trees. "I'm glad it helped you."

"Maynard, let's go," someone called out. The young woman turned her head.

"Sorry, I gotta go," she said. "Again, it is a honor, ma'am." She raised her hand, her arm upraised with three fingers pointed upward in a salute. I have seen that gesture a few times, it just never dawned on me what it meant. I mean I knew what it symbolized, but the significance and how it was important to me. The gesture itself was in respect for Mockingjay and what he stood for.

Both Bertie and I watched at her as she joined a group of men and women, their age ranged from 17- 25. They were all so vibrant, young, fresh faced and innocent. A few of them high-fived each other as if they were rallying for a game. "For Panem, for Mockingjay." Their voices grew louder, spirit and adrenaline escalated with each passing minute. "Mockingjay, Mockingjay, Mockingjay." They all raised their arms, pointing three fingers into the air repeatedly as they continued to chant. "Mockingjay, Mockingjay, Mockingjay." They were mesmerizing.

"Let's go, Lily," Bertie started.

"Where?"

"We need to prepare and get ready. We better get the emergency rooms prepped for triage." Bertie said as she ran towards the building at the center of the camp. She gripped Amelia's hand as she struggled to keep her mother's pace. I turned to my room and gave it one look before I left because I knew it would be a while before I slept in my bed.

Five hours later bodies started to pile into the hospital rooms as injured men and women either walked in or were carried by gurney. Most cases were injuries from laser gun or rifles, tearing and boring holes into skin, muscles, organs and bones. The less fortunate lost limbs, eyes or were on conscious due to head trauma from nearby explosions that rained down on them from superior and powerful armaments.

"We have another head trauma, contusions and three degree burns," a medic announced as they brought the injured inside and placed him on the next available operating table. Bertie was busy amputating a lower arm while I had just finished suturing a six inch cut from a woman when schrapnel tore into her her right thigh. She was lucky as the metallic piece didn't cut into her fermory artery because had it tore deeper hitting the vein, she would have bled out in the field.

"Nurse, I need—" I stopped and gasped from horror and surprise. The young man was a man but the same person Bertie and I encountered before the attack. She was barely recognizable as goey blood oozed from her head, her pony tail hair singed off and her face was partially burned on one side from ear to shoulder. Half of her clothes was tattered from the fire leaving roasted skin burns all over her body.

"Help me, please, please" she wheezed between breath, tears tracked down her face. Her pleas for help was shallow and soft that I was surprised I heard from above the din of shouts inside the room. I gently placed a hand on her forehead in a gesture of comfort, brushing off her greasy hair from her eyes. Sweat, blood, and grime smeared all over her face. She was hot to touch. I looked at her clothes, they were tattered revealing the rest of her skin covered with long scratches that were deep.

"Sh, sh. Just close your eyes," I instructed. A nurse handed me a syringe. It was a sedative, to calm but also relieve her from agonizing pain from the burns as I needed her asleep while I tended to her injuries. "Breathe slowly, relax. Just think of home, your family and friends." A few seconds later, her eyes drooped and mouth went slacked. For the next hour, I concentrated on her, pulling out little pieces of metal all over her body. It was difficult since I also didn't want to acerbate the burns she sustained. I didn't even know her name but I felt a kinship because she reminded me both of Katniss and Prim. By the time I was done, the hospital unit still bustled with activity, it was nonstop of injured men and women seeking medical attention both in a life or death situation.

"Hey, you should take a break. You look like you're going to pass out." Bertie appeared by my side. Her clothes was smeared with blood as her face displayed hours of stress and exhaustion.

"What is that idiom? The pot calling the kettle black?," I retorted back. She looked the same way I felt—tired to the bone, ours limbs numb after the adrenaline had worn off. Standing for hours while administrating the injured and dying. I lot count of the deaths that surrounded me.

"How is she doing?" she asked.

"She's in great pain. I dug out at least 15 pieces of schrapnel, head contusion and third degree burns," I diagnosed. "It will take weeks of physical, emotional and mental recovery. That's if she wakes up."

"But she's alive," Bertie reminded me. I was exhausted to formulate words. Yes, she was alive, but would she want to go on living? She had third degree burns all over her body, at least sixty percent. Her hand was fractured as her bones needed to be re-set. Her road to recovery was going to be long, painful and hard both in spirit and body

"Come on, let her sleep," Bertie coaxed me. "It's been a very long day and I know you haven't eaten."

She led me to the commissary. It was deserted and quiet. How she managed to have food prepared was a mystery. We ate in silence, deep into our own thoughts. The food which consisted of some unrecognizable meat soup with soft vegetables was tasteless and the tea was warm. I took a bite of the day old bread, gnashing it between my teeth since it was hard and crunchy. I was so tired that I actually fell asleep on the table.

The next day was the same—ate, slept late and worked early til my bones ached. There was nothing to do but keep busy. Word spread that we were able to push back the peacekeepers before they reached our location. Drones were first destroyed then a battle between peacekeepers and rebels, that lasted hours preventing them from attacking the camp. In the meantime, I learned the name of the young woman I attended. Her name was Private Dixie Maynard from District 2. Due to her head trauma she was placed on a induced coma to help her heal. I guess it was fortunate because her pain level would have been excruciatingly high had she been awake.

Another day passed and not word from Garrett. Meanwhile, the camp was being rebuilt from all the damage it sustained from the attack. Then word came that the camp had to be dismantled and moved to another location. It made sense since Snow knew where we were located. Everyone was quickly working to move at a moment's notice. Where we were heading I knew not since I was only a civilian. No one would tell me anything. So I worked and remained vigilant at Dixie's side because she was proned to infection due to her external and internal injuries.

"Mockingjay has sent a hovercraft to pick you up," Captain Jaine Talley said as she entered into my tent after a 10 hour shift. She was tall woman, 6' 3" with short jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. Jaine was a former peacekeeper who was the head peacekeeper that guarded the Gamemakers at the Capitol. Her story was intriguing. Once Mockingjay destroyed the Gamemaker's Headquarters Captain Talley escaped as she was one of the spies Mockingjay recruited to help him destroy the central building that stored all the games, computer codes and database. In truth, she had replaced the original Jaine Talley. But that was another story to tell.

"When?" My heart raced at the prospect of seeing Garrett and going home.

"The ship will arrive tonight," she informed me. "You are leaving in the dark of night to help transport you through Panem. We're hoping to avoid detection. I must tell how dangerous this is not just for you but for those taking the risk to get you back to District 12. But you are being transferred immediately against my wishes. I understand your need to be with your husband and your home, but I strongly advised that you remain with us. Mockingjay agreed as well."

"I don't understand, then why am I flying back to 12?" The conversation was confusing. I was leaving but Garrett did agreed with Captain Talley that I should stay away?

"Mockingjay's conflicted. Against his better judgment, he needs you. You are his wife, but as Mockingjay he knows it's not prudent to send back home. You are safe away from him, but as a husband? I guess his heart won over logic. I hoped to change your mind."

"There is nothing you can do to make me change my mind," I said. I had several heated _discussions_ with Captain Talley. She was adamant that I stay away from District 12. But with my family gone and Garrett alone to deal with the district, I knew he needed me. I knew I was being selfish, insisting that I fly back home but _I_ needed to go home where I knew I was more helpful.

"Please Mrs. Everdeen," She begged. "I can guarantee your safety. Going back to 12 is dangerous"

"I'm sorry, it's not that I don't trust you, but you cannot guarantee my safety wherever I am," I asserted. Yes, she would try to keep me safe but I didn't feel safe. The last attack convinced me otherwise. I was wound up and tense, not sleeping or eating well. Since the attack, my mind raced with images of my family. I missed them, worried about their safety and health especially Katniss and Prim. "It is better that I return home." I was surrounded by pain, misery and death. It made me ponder what was happening back home, how Jimmy and Rye were doing? If Hazelle and her children had survived? Also, I never thought I missed the Seam, but I did. It wasn't home unless my husband and children were there but regardless I missed it.

Talley sighed. "I tried. I told Mockingjay that I try to change your mind."

"His idea or yours?" I snickered, a smile on my face. The feeling of relief and joy filled me. I haven't felt happy in a long time. I was going home.

"Mine," she admitted. "I thought I could to appeal to you as woman to woman."

"Nice try, but if Garrett can't make me change my mind? No one can."

The next couple of hours, I checked and rechecked my bags and supplies. I wasn't carrying much but mostly my clothes and a bag of herbs and medical supplies. With a heavy heart, I forced myself to do one last thing before I departed.

Dixie was still where I left her—unconscious and alone. From within the large tent that housed the soldiers in recovery she was noticeable, her body clothed with just a sheet so it wouldn't aggravate her burned skin. An IV stuck into her arm to supply nutrients into her body since she wasn't capable of feeding. "Hey," I started. "I"m sorry but I'm leaving soon. But I know I'm leaving you with the best and capable hands." I stopped for a second and took a deep breath. "There isn't anything more that I can do anyway. And I wanted to say goodbye before I left that I'm very glad to have met you, Dixie. Even under dire these circumstances...and I also wanted to say thank you. Thank you for volunteering not just to help me but also for believing in Mockingjay. I'll tell him all about you."

I was excited and scared as I buckled myself onto the seat. Commander Talley demanded that my flight was scheduled an hour before midnight. The visibility was low but it was perfect if we were to fly undetected. No commercial ships were supposed to be in the air after 9pm per Snow's mandate.

The ship's engine roared and the compartment rocked. I sent a prayer for Katniss, Prim and Peeta, hoping that I would see them at District 12 and another prayer for myself—for a safe journey through hostile airspace.

Suddenly just as I expected the ship to take off, the hatch opened. Bertie appeared at the door with bags in her hands. "What the—" Behind her was Amelia carried into the ship by a solder, she was fast asleep. Before I could complete my sentence another soldier appeared and assisted them to their seats. The soldiers were from District 13 as their black uniforms revealed their association. Finally the shipped took off, I felt floor below me lift from the ground.

"For your safety, please remain buckled to your seat during the duration of the flight," a voice crackled through a speaker. I exhaled a long and cleansing breath. The only thought in my mind was...I was going home. I was so ecstatic that I had forgotten to ask Commander Talley how long was the flight. It didn't matter. I was finally going home.

Ten minutes later, despite the low whirring sounds from the ship's engine, Bertie advised, "Keep breathing through your mouth or you'll get dizzy and get motion sickness." _Breath, breath,_ I told myself. The last thing I needed was to greet my husband in disarray and smelling like vomit.

"Is she okay?" I asked as I pointed to Amelia who slept next to her mother.

"I gave her your sleep serum," she explained. I felt a touch of melancholy as I watched her lovingly traced a finger on Amelia's eyes and cheeks. I recalled nights when I watched my girls sleep, staring at their long lashes and freckles on their nose as I mesmerized small details I took for granted when they were awake. Like how Prim's hair was thin and straight while Katniss's was thick and curly.

"I'm sorry, baby," Bertie whispered to her sleeping child.

"Why are you on board?" I finally addressed Bertie as curiosity got the best of me. Or were we taking another stop before reaching home?

"I begged and nagged Commander Talley to take me and Amelia with you," she explained.

"Why? How?" I was still perplexed with the turn of events. Roberta and Amelia Snow was heading towards District 12.

"I don't feel safe," Bertie admitted. "Truthfully, I'm more worried about Amelia's safety. And where else can I keep her safe but by the protection of Mockingjay?"

"But District 12? There is nothing for you there," I inquired. "Is this because you feel guilty?"

"Yes, no...I mean, I meant what I said about not feeling safe. And I was given complete protection and sanctuary from Mockingjay so...Captain Talley wasn't happy me going with you. I also pitched the idea that your district needed me—to help with the sick and injured. What better propo, right? Watching Snow's daughter-in-law attending the sick in District 12, the district that he bombed?" I stared at her District 13 bodyguards.

"If you're being sent to District 12 why are you being escorted by District 13 soldiers?" I inquired. I would have thought that Garrett would send his own soldiers to retrieve Bertie. He never trusted Coin who he thought had another agenda. It was difficult being a leader of a rebellion when one part of the revolution was being questioned by another faction.

"I believe there was a debate or rather the president of District 13 was butting heads with your...Mockingjay," she explained. "President Coin offered sanctuary as well but I don't know her. I at least know you so I accepted his offer with the condition that District 13 would supply my security detail." It sounded like Garrett not only had to deal with the aftermath of the attack but with President Coin as well. He must be feeling the pressure from both sides—Snow and the president of District 13.

Since becoming Mockingjay, Garrett wanted to spare me his troubles, the responsibilities that he took onto himself as the leader of a rebellion. In all these years, I had never questioned or doubted his abilities because I was busy trying to reconnect with Katniss and Prim. It made me wonder if I failed all of them. I had failed as a mother to my daughters but did I fail as a wife and partner who should had been more actively supportive to Garrett as well? The engine droned in rhythmic pattern causing me to feel drowsy.

I settled into my seat, hoping to at least catch a couple hours of sleep as I didn't know how long the flight was.

I was jerked awake when the hovercraft jolted during the flight. Bertie stared out into the inky night from a small circular window. There was no visibility as the cabin lights were shut off. A soldier unbuckled his seat and entered the cockpit, shutting the access door behind him with a loud thud. When suddenly, the ship banked to the left then righted itself. "Mommy, what's happening," Amelia cried out.

"I don't know baby. We might have encountered some turbulence," she explained to her frightened daughter. The soldier reappeared and addressed us.

"What is happening, soldier?" I queried, my hands gripped the arm rest as I tried not to show how scared I was.

"I'm sorry but the pilot said that we're trying to evade a group of hovercrafts behind us," the female soldier explained. My heart thumped inside my chest.

"How many are there?" Bertie also asked. The soldier kept quiet for a few seconds. Her eyes drifted towards Amelia.

"Four, ma'am," she answered. "We should have arrived at District 11 airspace two hours ago but the pilot has been evading unidentified ships for the past hour. He had to veer off his original flight plan."

"How long until we reach District 12 airspace," I asked.

"The pilot said about another hour." That was too long of a time to be in the air. We held onto our breath as time passed. A few minutes later, the pilot appeared, his face twisted in anxiety.

"I'm Captain Emil Pierce, your pilot. We have incoming ships 50 miles trailing behind us. They have been hovering on our tail for half an hour," he explained.

"So what's the plan?" a District 13 soldier asked. He was a man in his early thirties, not hard or worn like the rebel soldiers who had been fighting for years. His clothes were crisp clean and new.

"I have a two parachutes," Pierce started. "One of you will parachute off this ship with Mrs. Everdeen before they catch up to us."

"What about Mrs. Snow and her daughter?" I asked. "They should come with me. They...if those peacekeepers find her, they will send her back to her father-in-law." The look of panic and fear was palpable on Bertie's face. Her fate was worse than death, to be returned to her father-in-law. Who knew what would happen to her and Amelia if they were turned away.

"I told you, we only have two parachutes on this ship," Pierce repeated. Bertie sighed as if she was resigned to her fate. "My job was to get you to 12 per Mockingjay's orders. You will get off this ship before we are forced to land. You will be taken prisoner and sent to the Capitol. Do you understand?"

"I''m not jumping" I began. "If you can't take all of us, then no one is going."

"I'm sorry Captain," the District 13 soldier interrupted. "My orders were to accompany Mrs. Snow and her daughter to District 12. Per order from the President of my district."

"This is not up for discussion," Pierce muttered in frustration.

"I don't take orders from you, sir," the soldier returned. "No disrespect intended, sir." He looked genuinely sincere. "I am responsible for Mrs. Snow and her daughter's safety."

"We're wasting time, Captain Pierce," I stated. Before he could object a voice crackled through the ship's speakers.

"Captain, sir" a voice sounded. "I have an incoming message from...the ship that is following us. He demands to talk to you."

"Patch him in," the captain instructed and sighed.

"This is peacekeeper Abel to the unidentified ship, you have disregarded Aerial Mandate code 053. Flying after hours without permission and in restricted airspace" _Shit, shit,_ the words echoed in my head. "Please identify yourself or I will be forced to shoot you down. You have been warned."

"Can they do that from their range?" District 13 soldier asked.

"Oh shit," Pierce mumbled as he scrubbed his chin with his hand. He pressed a button on his headset. "Baker, how long until they reach us? Until they have full visibility on the ship?"

"4 minutes, sir," Baker responded over the speakers.

"Identify ourselves, tell them we have Mrs. Everdeen and tell them we surrender," Pierce ordered. "Tell them that we will not resist and will comply to their demands."

"We're surrendering?" I was aghast that Pierce submitted to a surrender without a fight.

"This is a transport ship, it's old and not equipped with any firing mechanism. We're up against ships that are faster and can fire at us long range. We would not survive if I keep trying to outmaneuver them. I've been evading them for hours and we're losing fuel.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Okay, so this is what we're going to do. You two.." he pointed at the District 13 soldiers. "Will parachute down with Mrs. Everdeen—"

"No," I interjected, loud and firm. "I told you, I will not jump and leave Mrs. Snow and her child behind so that the peacekeepers can capture them."

"Ma'am, Mockingjay said you are the priority," Pierce informed. "His direct order was for you to reach District 12 safely."

"No," I repeated. "We are wasting time. You will let these two soldiers parachute Mrs. Snow and her child to safety. I will stay behind."

"Lily, I can't let you do that," Bertie implored. "I...it was pipe dream to think that I could escape from Cornelius. It's okay. Escape while you can."

"Listen, Bertie. You know your father-in-law better than anyone. Think hard and fast, what will happen to you and Amelia if you go back to the Capitol? If you get captured?" Bertie's mind raced, on her face was fear and anger. Emotions that mirrored my own. I felt helpless and scared for a long time. I was done feeling that way.

"I will lose Amelia, he will separate me from her. I will never see her again and I..." She gulped as if something vile was in her mouth. "He would...not kill me but...make sure I endure pain and misery, live a life without Amelia forever." The images of the Avox entered in my mind. Those were people who defied Snow.

"Mrs. Everdeen, please," Pierce begged. "I cannot let you do this." With enough courage I could muster, I grabbed the parachutes.

"Mrs. Snow and Amelia cannot be captured," I insisted. "I will suffer the consequences for my decision. You will do this for them."

"I cannot allow this," Pierce argued back.

"Too bad, because we can stand here all night and let those peacekeepers all capture us or you will let Mrs. Snow and her daughter escape. I am not leaving." Pierce relented and nodded his head in silent agreement.

"What about you?" Bertie asked as she was strapped to the soldier while the other soldier harnessed Amelia onto his chest to execute a tandem jump.

"Mockingjay will find a way. I know he will." For some reason a sense of calm and peace settled inside me because I believed in Garrett's ability to rescue me. He would find a way. "Just make sure you that you reach District 12 safely so you can tell him. Hurry, we don't have much time."

Once they were secured with their parachutes, Bertie reached out and hugged me taking the soldier strapped behind her into our embrace. Amelia giggled.

"You and Mrs. Everdeen look funny, Mommy," she said.

"Thank you, thank you," Bertie whispered in my ear, her voice shook as tears glistened in her eyes. I felt her tears graze my earlobe. "I can see where both Katniss and Prim got their courage."

"Well, that's debatable," I quipped back holding back tears of my own because this was either brave or really stupid of me, sacrificing my life to two complete strangers. Well not complete strangers since I got to know her and Amelia in the short amount of time. I just couldn't live with myself knowing what Snow would do if he caught them. If...no. When I see Garrett again I know he will kill me just as he would kill Katniss and Prim for leaving the base camp all those months ago. Like mother like daughter.

"Good bye, Mrs. Everdeen," Amelia bid her farewell. The door to the ship opened. I felt the cold crisp air swirl around the compartment as the noise from the engine outside filled the room.

"Good bye Amelia, I will see you in District 12, okay?" She nodded her head. Looking at her innocent face, I knew I was making the right decision.

"Amelia, honey. Don't be scared. Mommy will be right behind you, okay. Just close your eyes." Right before they jumped, Bertie raised her arm and pointed three fingers into the air. She said one word just as she slipped into the night and disappeared. "Mockingjay." My heart jumped for a second.

"Wow, I never in my life would have ever thought that I would see the day when a Snow would ever do that?" Pierce commented. I was dumbstruck myself. Then I turned to Pierce when I noticed that he was looking at me.

"What?"

"Of all the stupidest and bravest thing I have ever heard," Pierce mumbled under his breath. "Mockingjay will definitely kill me."

"He has to rescue the both of us first," I reminded him. Pierce scoffed as he shook his head.

"Sir, we have incoming ships approaching us," his co-pilot announced.

"Buckle up, Mrs. Everdeen. Company has come calling," Pierce advised. My hands shook while I buckled the belt on my waist. I looked out the window to see several ships flying beside us. "Looks like Snow has called reinforcements." As he too looked out to see outside the ship.

"Why so many?"

"Why do you think?" he said as he turned to me."Before they board this ship and take us to who knows where. I want you to wear this." He placed a pin in my hand—it was a Mockingjay. "Hide if you can. Never take it off. If they find it insist that you want it with you as a token or memory of your husband, the Mockingjay. Just promise me you never take it off. It's...the only way the rebels will identify you."

My brows raised in confusion. "Listen, for the longest time Mockingjay has kept his identity a secret. It worked to our advantage. He wanted to protect his family—his wife and children. Now Panem know who is and what is he looks like. But not you, Mrs. Everdeen. Not a lot of people know what you look like. All the rebels identify themselves with this pin, understand?"

I nodded my head. "Only a few high ranking people have this pin. Not all our soldiers have them. And since you're not a soldier and while you wear this pin, our people will know the significance of you wearing this."

"I don't understand why you are giving it to me if only the soldiers from Mockingjay's army carry this," I told him.

"When we land...you will be taken to secure holding facility. I don't where me and my co pilot will be taken," he explained. I was about to open my mouth when he raised his hand. "I knew the risks when I was ordered to fly you back to 12, Mrs. Everdeen. We all do when we volunteered. Just keep the pin close to you, please."

He turned to enter the cockpit. "Good luck, Mrs. Everdeen," he said as he raised his arm with a three finger salute. I sighed and closed my eyes. Today had been one of the longest day of my life. However, I knew the day was far from over.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading chapter and continuing this journey with me. Please leave review however short or long and letting me know how I'm doing so far. I would greatly appreciate it. Have a great week and I will try to update soon.**_


	13. Chapter 13 - Prelude Before The Rescue

Chapter 13 – Prelude before The Rescue

 _AN: Thank you for your patience and understanding. I had meant to post this last night but wanted to do one more edit before uploading the chapter. My eternal thanks to those who took the tine to write a review. I greatly appreciate them. Keeps me going knowing you are enjoying the story so far. After this chapter things will get bumpy and angsty for our heroes and heroines._

 _Any mistakes found are mine because no matter how many times I edit a chapter, somehow I managed to miss an error or few. LOL! THG belongs to Suzanne Collins. The chapter's POV is Peeta's and is rated **PG**. So without much further ado on with the show..._

* * *

 **Peeta POV –**

I've awakened from my sleep but kept my eyes closed. Something soft and warm nestled on my chest. The smell of pine and sweat tickled my nose. Besides the two familiar and intimate aroma that invaded my senses I also detected a whiff of oil, dirt and musty wood. It's early even before I opened my eyes I knew it was at least close to sunrise as warmth heated my face.

I laid there a few more minutes enjoying the feel of Katniss's soft body against my own, her head nestled between my shoulder and arm while her breath grazed my chest. With my arm wrapped around her, I turned my head and kissed the top of her head, savoring the closeness and intimacy I never thought would happen between us. Sometimes there were moments when I look at her and wondered if what we have was real after so many years of longing and pining after her. At the moment, we were safe in our own bubble. It's short-lived but I knew not to take it for granted.

Once reality settled in, my lower back spasmed from laying on the hard roof top all night, but in my effort to relieve the back pain, Katniss's leg shifted between my legs, grazing my already hard morning wood. _Not the time_ , I mumbled to myself. Katniss needed rest and sleep because the two was not synonymous to each other—you can sleep but not get rest and you can rest but not sleep. As an example, I slept but was not well rested. I haven't been since we left the rebel base camp. Come to think of it, I haven't felt well rested since leaving District 12.

Since leaving the camp, we rarely had moments of alone time, just the two us with no one to invade our space. Nor the pleasure of sleeping together without Prim to separate us. I know it sounds selfish but, I missed Katniss. I missed her kisses. I missed...us. Last night was the first night I felt like normal, two people alone in the world enjoying each others' company, not having to look over our shoulders and definitely hovering or worrying over Prim.

Suddenly Katniss shifted in her sleep as she whimpered like a hurt animal. "Katniss, honey?" I whispered as I held onto her closely, half her body hovered over me. "It's okay, baby. You're having a bad dream." For a second, her eyes opened then closed, her body slackened. "It's okay, I'm here. I'm here." I repeated the words for a minute trying to assure her she was safe. I thought back to the night before. How she awakened me from my sleep and lead me to the rooftop.

* * *

 _ **Flashback –**_

" _Katniss, where are we going?" I said, my eyes drowsy and my limbs uncooperative as I struggled to climb the stairwell. She wrapped a blanket around my around my shoulder, shoved a pillows in my arm making her way through the dark passageway. My eyes could barely make out where we were going since visibility was limited. With Katniss's hunter eyes, she navigated us up the stairwell effortlessly. The next thing I knew, she threw the door open revealing the rooftop surrounded by the dark night sky._

 _Wordlessly, she placed the blanket on the ground and dropped two pillows on top of it. "Katniss?" I asked when she completed her task and she stood with her arms around her waist. "Why are we on the rooftop? It might not be safe for us to be out here."_

" _I checked," she tried to assure me. "I couldn't sleep for awhile so I wandered about when I found this place." She turned her back on me. "I used Shane's rifle scope and checked around. I wasn't really looking for something just wanting to know the area we were in." Katniss the hunter, was always alert of our surrounding. That's who she was when she wasn't the protector and provider for her family.  
_

" _Oh?" My mind was still fuzzy. As the sight and sounds permeated my other senses. It was so quiet, that I could hear the electrical circuit buzzing at the street light. A lone dog howled in the night._

" _I'm sure, Peeta." She sighed as she turned around to face me. My stomach plummeted as I saw her face, her eyes were wet, swollen and red. "I just couldn't sleep thinking about Mom. I..." She struggled with her words._

 _"Oh, Katniss, why didn't you wake me earlier?" I felt guilty that I slept while she suffered alone, crying as her mind concocted scenarios of her Mom, hurt, alone and helpless._

" _I...I was letting you sleep because I know you haven't been sleeping well," she admitted, then she flinched as if she had an after thought. "I shouldn't have woken you up—I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

" _Hey, hey" I took her in my arms. "It's okay, Katniss. I'm glad you woke me up." We held each for a few minutes. As moments passed, so did her grief and anxiety as I felt her body relaxed. She pulled away and swiped her face with a wave of her hand. "You know, for the longest time I dealt with things alone. I had to be strong for Prim. To be her sister and a mom to her. I was okay, you know. I didn't need anyone."_

" _I know." I said as I rubbed her arms, my hand moving up and down her limbs. "That's what I admire about you, you took care of Prim even when you yourself was also a kid when the mine exploded."_

 _She smiled. "It was really hard at first. Because I didn't understand why all of a sudden my Mom just stopped being Mom. She was so closed off, only taking care of Dad...and I understood as well as any eleven year old can at the time. Dad needed her. I took care of Prim. All I saw was Prim. She...needed me."_

" _No one can argue with that, Katniss."_

" _But in that time of me growing up, from becoming Prim's sister to a parent, I knew I had to be strong. I didn't depend on anyone. I grew...a thick skin. I refused help of any kind. Only caving to hand outs for Prim. It was all about her needs." I wondered where this conversation was leading to. Katniss was never one to talk a lot or often about that period in her life. So I let her...rant if this was what she needed._

" _I swore to myself that I didn't need anyone to take care of Prim and me. That I was the only one she needed." I nodded my head. I grabbed her hands. "As for me, it was easy to take care of Prim, thinking of her well being and not depending on anyone."_

" _You did a great job in raising her, Katniss. Like she really was your own," I complimented her. She snorted._

" _We raised each other." I laughed as I thought of the two of them against the world._

" _I'm really glad you had each other." The thought of Katniss without Prim was unimaginable. They were not only sisters but best friends. If anything happened to Prim she would be beyond devastated._

 _A look flashed on her face. It was a look of melancholy and...regret. So I waited her to continue, she wasn't done. "I just...raising Prim, I know it hardened me because at the same time, I resented what my Mom did to us. I mean I never regretted taking care of her. I just..." Her face twisted with anger and bitterness. "I just wished it didn't changed my view of the people around me. Made me distrustful, standoffish and..."_

" _Stubborn?" I added with a hint of amusement. Because I finally knew why she was talkative, why she needed to vent and why it took her this long to talk what was in her heart. She resented her Mom, but still loved her. Katniss felt guilty._

 _She scowled. I chuckled at her expression. "This is your fault, you know?"_

 _"What? What do you mean?" I said, suddenly alarmed._

" _I'm not...I never cry. I had always kept my emotions and feelings in check. I thought that love made you weak and vulnerable." She jabbed her finger on my chest, repeatedly but with no heat. "This is all your fault, that I'm all weepy and soft. You did this to me."_

" _I know," I gladly accepted her accusations._

" _I cry like a girl now," she pouted._

" _Um...Katniss, you are a girl."_

" _You know what I mean." She lightly punched my chest with a closed fist. I took the offending hand and kissed her knuckles. "See? Had anyone done that right now, they would get a punch in the face. I never wanted this." She gestured a hand between us. "I was resolved not to fall in love to anyone." Then she sighed. "All I wanted was to take care of Prim."_

 _"So what are you trying to say, Katniss," I asked. Suddenly, I'm in a state of panic and doubt, did she changed her mind about us? Was all this too much for her, worrying about Prim and her father, scared for her Mom. She must have seen the sad look on my face. "Peeta?"_

 _I turned around, hid my hands in my pockets. My heart started to race, sweat formed on my forehead. I felt light headed. "Peeta? I..." she started. "Hey, damnit, I can't even say the right things." Sighing, I faced her. The look of misery on her face overshadowed any feelings I had. She was in pain and needed comfort. This wasn't about me. "Peeta? I didn't mean to...you know I'm not good expressing myself."_

 _I nodded my head. Words were her weakness. "But I'm trying to better for Prim and mostly for you. So let me explain...why I'm going on like an idiot. Ranting and not making sense." She reached out to me, removing my hands from my pockets. If she was going to end things between us I had to accept it. I was to tired to fight, to pound my head on the ground and stay strong._

" _I never wanted to feel, to love the way my parents loved each other. To feel beholden and obligated to another person. Prim was all that mattered and then...you came along. But let me back track first before I explain how you crashed and pushed your way into my heart." She took a deep breath. "I hated my Mom for the longest time, resented her and wanted nothing to do with her. She lost the right to tell me what to do after I turned 12."_

 _I tried to imagine her at 12, taking care of Prim while her mother and father lived in the same home neglecting them._

" _I knew the affects of what love did to people, I thought it made them weak and irrational. But the truth is that...before the accident, I wanted to be just like Mom. Mom who loved my Dad so much but nearly losing him changed her. I mean who I saw before was a woman who loved us and Dad, you know but then afterwards, she became this hollow woman who turned her love away from me and Prim. I mean, what kind of mother who'd do that? Isolate her love to one person ignoring her children?" She shook her head. "I never wanted to become that person." I was going to say something but held my tongue. No amount of comfort or assurance would appease her._

" _But realistically, I turned into her anyway without wanting to admit it. I became my Mom." Tears brimmed her eyes. "So when you came along? You were persistent in becoming my friend but I was too jaded to allow it. Because you were the only person who could. After all the promises I made to myself, you didn't just creep in, you bulldozed your way into my life and heart with your kindness and gentle manner. And I didn't want it, I didn't want you to because once I did...that means I would...it would mean that my feelings for you would fracture my resolve to hate her. And I did hate her for a long time. I held onto my anger and bitterness towards her. It was just easy to live like that after she abandoned me and Prim both physically and emotionally. That feeling of anger sustained me, kept me strong when there were times I wanted to give up. And then you happened, on that one fateful day in the rain saving us. I felt hope for the first time. You did that. Not Prim, my Dad or my Mom. You!_

 _You didn't fundamentally changed me because I feel the same—bitter, jaded and angry at the world and especially Mom, but something else happened. You broke something inside me that I hid away, buried to only surface for Prim. I remembered how to love again."_

" _Sorry? Katniss, you didn't forget how to love. You loved Prim and your Dad. You just withheld love from your Mom." I said while I smiled back at her._

" _And you," she cackled back._

 _"Well, whether you loved me back, Katniss. I would have loved you from a far. I would have loved you til the day I die."_

 _She chuckled at herself. "I guess fate had other ideas, huh?"_

" _Fate or not, I'm just happy where were are now." Fate or destiny, it was still debatable whether I believed it or not. All I knew was that I wanted and loved her for a long time._

" _One thing I'm certain, Peeta. You and I were meant to happen. Even now, you just listen to me. I'm all insane talking and probably not making any sense."_

" _No, you are, Katniss. You are making sense. I mean, look who I have for a mother?" I mocked myself, not for self pity but to make her realize that I understood her. Because despite how cruel and abusive my own mother was I still missed her. Talk about crazy, right?_

" _Sometimes, I wonder how in the world you turned out to be so loving, gentle and kind." I shrugged my shoulders. This conversation wasn't about me. "I haven't given much thought of my Mom since we left. I had Prim to worry about, you know." I nodded my head. "But when I heard that she was captured, all I could think of was...I don't remember what the last thing I said to her. I don't even remember. I feel..."_

" _Guilty?" I guessed. Katniss closed her eyes tight, crinkling the skin around her eyes, tears tracked down her cheeks. Her slumped shoulders and agonized expression answered for her._

" _I know I've been angry with her for so long but I can't lose her, Peeta. She's still my Mom. If something happens to her, is her last thought of me hating her?"_

" _Just because your relationship has been estranged, it doesn't mean you don't love her. She knows that you love her." I grabbed Katniss placing my chin on top of her head while my arms encircled around her waist. She held on to me, tight while sobbing quietly._

 _ **End of Flashback –**_

* * *

Guilt. That was what Katniss felt towards her Mom. I felt it all the time. I felt guilty not talking to my Dad because I thought I had time. He loved me, I knew he did but he didn't protect me. That was hard to swallow because how can a parent claim to love their child but not protect from another who was abusing him. For years he stood by, did nothing as dark bruises and cuts appeared on my body. He stood by and turned a deaf ear when my own Mom berated me. I knew Dad was weak, he never stood up to Mom until I nearly died. But even after when he sent Mom away for good, I wondered why it took so long for him to act.

I felt guilty thinking about Graham. Why he died that day leaving his only son Tyler orphaned. Why did he die? I felt guilty about Rye. From the last I saw of him he was fine, a newlywed with a child on the way yet he was trapped back in District 12 with a virus that...I wasn't sure what was happening to him or my Dad back home. All I knew was that they were sick, infected and I was safe.

I was ready to die at the arena and miraculously I escaped.

I survived. I should be relieved but all I felt was guilt. And to compound the guilt I felt, I also remorse for the lives I took—the peacekeepers in the woods back in District 12, Cato, Bard. Their faces flashed in my mind. So many thoughts swirled in my head that I didn't realized that Katniss had awakened. "Peeta?"

"Hey," I answered back with a soft squeeze around her waist. She sighed. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Surprisingly, yes," she returned as she rose from the floor, sitting up besides me. "But then I always sleep well when you have your arms around me."

"I glad." I reached over and flicked a strand of hair behind her ear. "At least I'm good for something." It was meant to tease but part of me, the self deprecating part surfaced unknowingly. Katniss opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Hey you two," Shane's voice echoed in the air. "Quick shower and breakfast, we need to regroup before we leave." The mention of shower had Katniss and I up and about since we were too exhausted to take one last night.

This was it. After meeting and discussing the plans to rescue Mrs. Everdeen, there was no turning back. Of course, Katniss being Katniss tried to convince Prim to stay behind. She was adamant for her to stay behind. But Prim was just as stubborn.

"I'm going with you," Prim argued back as she patted her backpack, ensuring all the supplies she needed just in case one of us got hurt. "You can't stop me from going with you."

"Prim."

"No, you might need me."

"This is dangerous," Katniss persisted. "You need to stay behind with Stu and Johanna." Stu was assigned back at the airfield and ready to move once our plans was in play. And Johanna was to make sure he didn't double cross us.

"I know it's dangerous," Prim retorted. "I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say that. I'm not treating you like some baby or kid before you start that argument."

"Then stop treating me like I can't handle it." She threw her hands in the air. There was no real anger between them just concern and anxiety. Prim was scared for Katniss. She wanted to be with her sister.

"I know you can handle it. No one is you can't. It's just you are not needed anywhere near the compound. Marty said he can get us inside."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem," Prim replied.

"What do you think is going to happen when someone notices you." Katniss was right. The uniforms that Marty supplied us was unisex, but they were designed for adults, not Prim's size. She was lean and petite. The hard hats were also large and cumbersome. It practically covered her head and she had no visibility.

"It's bad enough that Mom is in there. What if you get caught?"

"What if you get caught?" she mimicked her older sister.

"How do you think I'll feel if something bad happens to you while we're in there?"

"And don't think I'll be worried sick, waiting for you and Mom?" Back and forth they argued between themselves. Everyone else stood back. It was as if we didn't exist.

"Can you two hurry this along?" Johanna said in a nonchalant manner. "We need to leave soon. Just let her go already." She toyed with her collar. "Besides, this uniform is itchy and smells like it needed a wash." The jumpsuit was dull yellow, with reflector like cloth that ran up the arms, around the waist like a belt and down the legs. The jumpsuit was fastened by a long zipper that started at the waist and up the neckline. A black patch identified your specialty. Electricians had a black patch with a large red E in the center. Rubber like gloves were attached to the utility belt that was sewn into the jumpsuit. The uniform was form fitting, that it was uncomfortable around the crotch area. To relieve the tightness around the groin, I was forced to remove my boxer briefs. Sorry I guess that information was unnecessary but if you hear me complain, at least you'll know the reason why.

"Shut up, Mason," Katniss seethed, her teeth gritted together, a vein bubbled on her forehead. Both Prim and Katniss braided their hair. Ordinarily I would find Katniss in the jumpsuit quite sexy but that kind of thinking would get me nowhere. "This doesn't involve you."

"Oh I beg to differ," Johanna stated. She approached Katniss and Prim. "You two are wasting our time. Looks like little sister can take care of herself. If she wants to go, let her go."

"You don't have any say what Prim can or cannot do," Katniss took a step.

"Oh and you think you do? You're not my mother," Prim debated. This time there was anger in her tone and her body posture. Her hands were by her sides, fingers curled up in a fist.

"Okay, okay," Finnick interrupted as he pulled Johanna by the arm. "Back off, Johanna. It's between the two of them." She scoffed but turned away. Finnick spoke to Katniss. "Johanna's right though, Katniss. You both need to cut this short."

I agreed with Finnick but I wasn't about to voice my opinion. However, Katniss and Prim turned to me. I winced and raised my hands in surrender, "This is between you two. Leave me out of it."

"Figures," Prim sighed. "You would side with her anyway." She was frustrated. I couldn't help but felt for her. She knew Katniss's overprotective nature especially for her.

"Hey, you're not being fair to Peeta, we need to talk about this," Katniss admonished her. I knew when to not interfere with the Everdeen sisters, when they were both in a heated discussion. I could attest to that kind of interference that led to both alienating them. And of course, when both couldn't come to an agreement they looked at me to break the impasse. That was my lot in life since I loved them both.

"Why don't we leave them to hash it out," Finnick suggested. He had a point since both of them were still arguing. The situation was already tense and stressful. I didn't need the extra stress I felt.

I left the room and headed towards the kitchen to brew some tea. "Great minds think alike." A voice disrupted my train of thought as I finished brewing tea straight with no sugar. "Mind if I join you?"

I nodded my head. We were quiet for a few minutes, contemplating into our mug, watching steam rise as if it was the most fascinating thing in front of us. I chanced a looked at Finnick. He was in his own world, I could tell. "Are you okay, Finnick?" I inquired. He turned to me, startled as he if had forgotten I was sitting next to him.

"Um, yes," he returned. "Just thoughts buzzing around my head, that's all." He smiled back, not the smug and cocky smirk he usually displayed but one of quiet contemplation. There was a question I was eager to ask Finnick but felt it was intrusive but curiosity got the best of me.

"I was just wondering something, Finnick," I started. "I hope that I'm not being intrusive but what makes you think Annie and Mags are at the prison compound? I mean, Johanna said that you haven't heard from them for weeks."

"Just a gut feeling," he said. "I don't know how to explain it." His fingers drummed lightly on the wooden table—a nervous tick perhaps.

"A feeling?"

He winced. "Yeah I mean crazy right?" I wasn't about to disagree with him since I wondered if that was what I would feel if I was in his shoes. Would my gut tell me that if Katniss was captured, would I feel that she was imprisoned in District 5's new prison? Instinctively, would my gut tell me that she was still alive? Would our bond and connection be that strong as Finnick and Annie?

"No, not crazy," I admitted. "You don't talk about Annie or even Mags but I can tell that they mean more to you than just your fellow victors. Especially Annie. She's someone special in your life. Someone you don't want Snow to know how much more she means to you."

Finnick's head nodded slightly, acknowledging wordlessly who she was to him—more than a friend, a victor who had won her arena, but of a lover. "Truthfully, I hope I'm wrong. I'd rather be wrong than be right." Sitting upright, he looked me in the eyes. "Listen, I know that the mission is to rescue Katniss's mom, the wife of the Mockingjay. She should comes first and I'm in agreement but..." He leaned back crossed his arms over his chest. "If Annie and Mags are there, I will make sure that you get Mrs. Everdeen out of the prison, you can count on me to help you, but after that...I'm going after Annie and Mags and no one will stop me."

"I understand, Finnick. For Katniss and myself we swore to protect Prim first. Family comes first."

"Family. That was something I thought I lost a long time ago until I met Annie and Mags. They saved me."

My talk with Finnick revealed insights of his true nature, not the cocky, arrogant playboy he displayed in public. But a man in love with a woman he obviously adored. A woman he loved so much that he would endanger himself, relied on his gut feeling that Annie and Mags were in danger. And that they were held prisoner in the compound that we knew where Mrs. Everdeen was being transported. It was illogical and bear no real facts that they were there, but then, love had no logic or references of sanity. Just feelings and impulses that had no scientific explanation.

"If they are there, Finnick. We'll get them out," I promised him.

He extended his hand to me as a gesture of camaraderie and friendship. I accepted him because how can I hold a grudge against a man whose only real motive was to save the girl he loved. Finnick was me because I too would do anything to protect Katniss even if it meant taking a life and endangering my own. Our little quiet conversation was interrupted as both Katniss and Prim entered the room with Johanna in tow right behind them.

"Peeta, please talk sense into Prim," Katniss pleaded. She was frustrated and annoyed but also scared as I sensed her agitation. Prim appeared close to tears because I knew she hated to fight with her older sister.

I had to make a decision, one that I could live with. "Prim, can we talk for a few minutes?" Johanna raised her arms in surrender. "I'll keep it short, promise." I led Prim to another part of the room.

"You're not going to make me change my mind, Peeta. I'm coming with you." She started. "And it figures you would take Katniss's side."

I stared at her for a few seconds. In the time she was rescued I knew she had grown up. To Katniss, Prim remained young, like the little girl that left District 12 months ago. She didn't see what I saw. It wasn't that she didn't want Prim to grow up, it's that she did. But Katniss felt guilty that Prim was alone after her rescue, that she grew up without her. They were separated for a long time.

"Prim, you should know by now that I don't pick sides," I tried to soothe her anger. "I trust that you are smart enough to listen to me, to reason with you not because I'm picking Katniss's side. But on your side." I couldn't pick sides even if I wanted to. It wouldn't be fair to the both of them.

"Peeta!" she whined. "I want to go."

"I know you do," I understood. "But listen, you are all Katniss has. You're mother is in danger, how do you think Katniss will feel if something happens to you when we're in the compound. She feels responsible for you, Prim."

"I can take care of myself," she fought back. This was an old and contentious argument between them. Prim was growing, developing and wanting her freedom to make her own decisions. I couldn't fault her for that, but Katniss had a hard time letting her go.

"We both know you can. That is not why Katniss doesn't want you to go." I held Prim by the shoulders. "Think Prim. Why would Katniss ask you to stay back? Try to be in her shoes. What you would you do if you were in her shoes?" The fire in Prim's eyes died down to a slow ember, the fight in her doused temporarily. I knew I got her. "Prim? Katniss can't lose you."

"But I want to help rescue Mom," she admitted.

"You will see her soon."

"I'm...I scared Peeta, what if something happens to you and Katniss. We've been okay when we were together." I snorted when I thought of the instances she was almost abducted.

"We're a team, Prim," I reminded her. "You know that I would never let anything happen to your sister. Or your Mom for that matter. And listen, Shane and Maddy will be there to help. All you need to do is just be patient and wait with Johanna. Okay?"

"Speed it up, Mellark," Johanna's voice filtered into the air.

"Prim, okay? You stay back and Katniss won't have to be worried about you." She nodded her head. "You know Katniss cares what happens to you. Just...be patient and you're Mom will be with us soon."

"So many things can go wrong, Peeta. You guys might get capture or worse...I want to be there. You're leaving me alone with Johanna. What if something happens to you both?"

"We've discussed this." I sighed. Prim made one last attempt to persuade me. It wouldn't work because inwardly I agreed with Katniss. Prim needed to be safe.

"Why do I have to stay?" she whined. For someone who has grown, matured in a short amount of time, she still reverted to a her childish ways. Not childish as in immature but pure and innocent.

"If our plan is to work, we need Shane and Maddy to be there to help us. You know I'm right. You're not supposed to be seen Prim. Everyone in Panem thinks you're dead."

"I hate you sometimes," she muttered under her breath as she buried her face on my fancy uniform and chuckled. She wasn't angry with me, but resigned.

"We're trying to keep you safe because we both love you," I pleaded with her one last time.

"I love you too and I know that you and Katniss make sense, but you don't have to tell her that." I snorted in spite of myself. I didn't keep secrets with Katniss but I knew this one I kept to myself.

"You're secret is safe with me," I promised.

"What secret?'" I nearly jumped out of my skin when Katniss's voice sounded from behind us.

"That's between Peeta and me and before you start yelling at me, I agreed to stay behind," Prim said as she placed both hands on her hips. "Happy now?"

"Yes," Katniss sighed in relief, her shoulders slackened and head bent down. Prim made the first attempt to reconcile their differences by wrapping both of her arms around Katniss's waist. She mumbled something inaudibly.

"What?" Katniss asked, pushing back to see her face.

"I'm sorry, I hate arguing with you and I know why you want me to stay. But I'm scared too, Katniss," she confessed. "Just swear to me that all of you will come back." Her question was met with silence. A kind of quiet that was tense and foreboding. Words weren't necessary when a familiar feeling settled in my gut. It was the same kind of feeling—pain, agony, helplessness and doom that I felt the night before the arena. Prim sobbed. "If you have to lie to me...say you'll be back even if—"

"I've never lied to you, I'm not going to start, Prim." Her little sister's lower lip trembled. "Prim, please don't start...if you start to cry...I'll start too." Prim wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry," she started. "I know it isn't fair of me to ask you that but...just promise me then that you, Mom and Peeta stay safe and unharmed." Katniss winced. "You can at least promise me that."

"Okay, okay," Katniss relented and comforted her. Prim turned to me, her head rested against Katniss's shoulder. "You made a promise to me, Peeta. You promise to watch over her." I nodded my head.

"Prim, you never have to ask me to make that promise," I declared. "You know I will." Katniss reluctantly released Prim grabbing her shoulders.

"I will see you soon, okay?" I watched the two sisters hug each other one last time while the feeling of a ball of lead settled in my stomach, heavier and larger than before.

Surprisingly, Stu flew us to another airfield after we filed into ship. The trip was short, twenty-two minutes but it felt longer. Everyone was quiet but tense, the atmosphere filled with anxiety, like smoke filling up the room and it felt hard to breath. All my senses were on alert, every sound, smell and touch was heightened. I haven't felt like this since escaping the arena. Mind you, leaving the rebel compound was dangerous but no one knew where we were and we were careful to stay from populated areas. This time we were marching into the lion's den, so to speak.

In the compartment Katniss sat between us, her hands gripped tight to both Prim and me. My eyes were closed while Prim stared out through the window, looking at the landscape of District 5. The district was a metropolis of grim lights, gray building with grid designed streets that spread throughout the horizon. Not a single tree, grass or meadow existed but a maze of lights and lines as far as the eye can see.

To the north were the power plants Mockingjay had destroyed a few months earlier. Also the main facility where the data for the Hungry Games, programming and archives were stored. According to Marty groups of electricians were transported from District 3 to supply the electrical needs for the prison. That information was drilled into our heads in case someone asked us where we came from.

Stu led us to another ship, one larger and newer than his other hovercraft. This one had two gun ports sticking out of the lower body of the ship. The seating was tighter but had more room with a functioning bathroom with shower. It was comfortable but the gun turret bothered me. I didn't know whether I felt relieved or nervous because an armed hovercraft was meant for ship to ship combat. "This tin can is my favorite baby," Stu said with a gleam in his eyes like a proud parent showing off his favorite child. "I usually don't fly this ship for anyone."

"She's beautiful," Finnick admired. "This ship is well build and well armed for our needs. I can see why you wouldn't want to use her all the time."

"When I bought it off a black market auction ten years ago, it was nothing but a piece of junk," he returned. "It took me years to refurbish and rebuild her. I took my time. I wanted her to be done right. I just never realized that I was going to fly her for Mockingjay."

"You did a great job," Johanna complimented him. I was surprised by her assessment. "Nice touch with the control room and sleeping area." A sleeping area? I was even aware that the space existed.

"I told you I fly ships for living, I'm not a mercenary or bounty hunter," he added. "Killing wasn't my thing." _But providing transportation for hunters and killers were okay?_ I almost blurted. That didn't sit well with me. "Here we go folks. Marty says you guys only have at least one hour to get in and out of the prison."

Sixty minutes. It seem long but was it enough to sneak in and get out? "Marty will be here with transportation for the rest of you." He glanced at his watch. It was thick made of titanium steel with scratches and dents on the band. The face was metallic blue with red hands and diamond for numbers. I never had a watch. It seemed useless to have one since I worked at a bakery and having to take it off for most of the day. "He'll arrive in about 15 minutes." I sighed. Fifteen more minutes to wait, adding more time to our anxiety and stress level.

Suddenly, Katniss pulled at my hand leading me into the radio control room which was empty. Johanna snickered, misinterpreting Katniss's intent. "Make it fast you two. Don't want to be caught with your pants down." Finnick burst into laughter, Prim giggled.

"Why didn't you think of that, Shane?" Maddy teased. "Make it quick Peeta, we want a turn." I almost laughed at the joke because clearly it was funny. We needed a good laugh after stressing for the past two days. However, Katniss was not in playful or joking manner.

"Shut up," Katniss scowled. "Not that it's any of your business but I need to talk to Peeta alone."

"Sheesh," Johanna sighed. "Someone doesn't have a sense of humor."

Once we reached the room she placed her slim arms around my waist and buried her face in my shirt. "Katniss?" She held onto me tighter, digging her fingers on the sides of my rib cage. It didn't hurt. I was just surprised by her emotional state.

"Katniss." I knew something was wrong. I knew since the night before because she wasn't like this...desperate or clingy not even the night before the arena. This felt different. She remained quiet, trying to even out her breathe. It was moment like these I knew to not push her to talk and give her time to collect herself, like the night before. She would tell me on her own time what was troubling her, but the problem was we didn't the luxury of time.

"Thank you. I wanted to say thank you for convincing Prim to stay behind."

"Prim come first, Katniss. I know." I assured her but it didn't mean that I didn't worry about her safety either. I just wasn't vocal about it. Katniss had always been independent, not asking for help. But every once in a while I had to remind her she wasn't alone anymore, that she could rely on me whether it was to talk or give her a hug. "What's wrong, Katniss? We don't have much time left before we head over to the prison to rescue your Mom." My words seemed to agitate instead of comforting or assuring her.

"I..I..it's just that." Her throat bobbed up and down, like she had something stuck. "It just doesn't feel right. My gut tells me that something is wrong. Or can go wrong." Her gut? Just like Finnick's gut telling him Annie was at the prison.

"Katniss, I have always trusted your instinct. Nor have I questioned it." I reminded her. "What are you feeling?"

"This is too easy—the plan, everything about it. So many things can go wrong." I sighed because I felt it too. "How can we trust Stu and Marty for that matter. Even with Finnick and Johanna. I mean we're leaving Prim with Johanna. And Finnick is on his own mission. How can we trust him not to betray us?"

"I know with Finnick we started off on the wrong foot."

Katniss snorted. "Peeta, he drugged you," she reminded me. It was serious then—Finnick drugging me, but I got to know him better, what motivated him to act spontaneously and without thinking of the consequences. His only thoughts were of Annie. I didn't tell Katniss about out conversation since we didn't have the time. It was too late to tell her now, that I trusted him.

"Water under the bridge, besides Katniss, we can't panic now. It's too late to change your mind. If you want to get your Mom we need to do it now, tonight before President Snow arrives."

"I'm not changing my mind," she stated. "There's no turning back, I know she has to be rescued now. The longer she stays the worse it might get for her. I know that. I just wish my Dad was here to help."

"I do too. But we don't have enough time and he's still under quarantine," I said. Now that I thought about it, why didn't we contact Katniss's father? Then I realized by the time he organized a rescue it might be too late. And knowing Katniss she wanted to be part of the rescue and we both knew her father wouldn't have allowed it. So here we are, on our own.

"Then what?"

"It has always been just you and me." I nodded my head in agreement. "I trust Shane and Maddy to take care of Prim if anything happened to us. But we're walking into the prison like we're basically handing ourselves to Snow. We never had this much good fortune and now suddenly we have a way in to rescue Mom? It's too...convenient and easy. I don't trust Marty." I didn't either but I wasn't going to voice it and have Katniss's sense of panic and paranoia justified and doubt our ability to rescue her mother.

"Listen, we stay according to plan," I said. "Once we get your Mom out, we ditch Marty, okay. I mean who knows maybe he's sincere and wants to help, but if your gut instinct tells you otherwise? We need to keep an eye on him." It wasn't much but it was all we could do. For now we stick to the plan. I held Katniss in my arms for a few more seconds. Time was running out not just for us but for Mrs. Everdeen as well. "Listen, you and me? Snow has been hunting us for months now. He doesn't know Prim is alive. Once we get your Mom and we see signs of trouble, we leave. Everyone is in danger if they find us with Prim, Shane and Maddy. They are my concern. Everyone else can take care of themselves." It was selfish and cruel to think for ourselves, but this was a matter of survival.

"Remember we chose family," I continued remembering my conversation with Finnick. "It's not selfish, Katniss. It's just reality. Who do you think Finnick will pick us or Annie and Mags?"

There was a knock on the door. I almost laughed considering that whoever it was, was polite enough to interrupt us. "Hey." Prim's head shot behind the steel panel. "It's time."

There was no turning back but forward. I grabbed Katniss waist and whispered in her ear. "It's going to be all right, Katniss." I wasn't making a promise but more of an assurance. "I love you." A quick kiss on her forehead and I turned. I didn't wait for her to return my sentiment because it wasn't necessary. OI knew she loved me. Katniss was a woman of action not words. It was enough.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I had decided to split this chapter in two since it was long and a lot happening as the plan for rescuing Mrs, Everdeen was underway. Hopefully and keep your fingers crossed, I will post it next Monday [25th] or the next Wednesday [27th]. Btw for all you THG fans, next Saturday is the 7th anniversary of the release of the first The Hunger Games movie. Time flew, didn't it? Thanks again for staying with me in this journey. Please review and let me know what your thoughts and comments are.**_

 _ **Have a great weekend.**_


	14. Chapter 14 - The Rescue 1

Chapter 14 – The Rescue 1

 _AN: Thank you for those who alerted, and favored Destiny 2. I want to personally thank my FAB FOUR—LACR, Browniangel._ _Hgfanaticeverlark_ _and_ stjohn27 _for consistently leaving a review. I really do appreciate that you took time to write one. THG belongs to Suzanne Collins and this chapter is rated_ _ **R**_ _for strong language and is in Katniss' POV._

* * *

 **Katniss POV –**

My hands shook. I didn't want Prim to know that I was troubled, stressed and really worried because Mom's life was basically depended upon a man that Peeta and I didn't know or trusted. We didn't have a choice. I was too concerned about her well being while she was being held captive, was she hurt, did they hurt her? I thought of unimaginable things they did to her, awake and in my dreams. Nothing else mattered, not even the chance to head home since Stu was capable enough to help us get there. Should I head home and gets help from Dad? Time was of the essence. I couldn't wait.

After my bouts of crying and feeling helpless, I reverted to my old ways—cold numbness. I had to focus my energy not to feel as if I was about to burst into tears again especially in front of Prim. At least I have Peeta to comfort and support me. He would never laugh at my moments of weakness. Not long ago breaking down was something I did often or at all. Crying to me was a sign of weakness or getting emotional when I felt overwhelmed. Normally, I felt hatred, bitterness and anger. Those feelings sustained me when all was lost or hopeless. When the sharp pain of hunger was a frequent occurrence or the sight of my mother as she tended to Dad while Prim was cold and hungry fueling my resolve to keep going. For her.

I meant what I said to Peeta, that I wasn't the type of person to cry or give into weakness. But how can I regret the emotions I felt when it brought him into my life. That love was something I never wanted or desired. Anger I was accustomed and familiar with, but love and kindness was a rarity in my life. It was lacking until Peeta came along.

However, at the same time, loving Peeta meant the fear of losing him too. I love Prim but the thought of losing Peeta or Prim for that matter, would devastate me. He is my strength, hope and my courage. I know I'm a strong person but loving Peeta made me more than I ever hope to be. I am a better person just knowing him let alone loving him. I glanced towards Peeta. He looked handsome in his uniform as it was form fitting, showing off his lean muscles and waist. He needed to gain a few pounds but he still took my breath away. The metallic hat on his head covered his luscious, blond hair while at the same time it couldn't hide his brilliant blue eyes which were now brown to hide his true color, nor his aquiline nose and strong jaw line. For myself and Johanna we were given green contact lenses. Johanna volunteered to cut her long dark hair and dyed it red while my own hair was tucked inside the helmet.

 _'Concentrate, Katniss,'_ I told myself. We'll be fine as long as we stuck to the plan.

Mom. The thought of losing her punched a hole in my heart that I walled up when she had abandoned Prim and me. I never hated her, just placed her aside so she couldn't hurt me anymore. I held back years of anger and resentment. It was easier to revolve around her, keeping Prim alive while I became both parents and sister to Prim and not acknowledging Mon as the mother I missed and loved. A dull ache bubbled in my chest. I spent years punishing her for loving my father while abandoning us. I thought of the years wasted in anger and bitterness, pushing her away. What if I lost her now? I couldn't think that way if I wanted to rescue and take her back home to District 12 not just for Prim's sake but also for myself.

So with the last remaining strength I could muster, I steeled my nerves like those times I was in the forest stalking after my prey, but except this time I was the hunted and not the predator. "Stay close, don't wander off," Marty ordered. He wore the same uniform but was dressed in an orange vest on top of the suit. Once we reached the entrance of the prison, Marty punched a few buttons on a console, spoke his name and placed his hand on a small pad on the wall. Security was tight as there were several prison guards and surprisingly also peacekeepers with rifles in their hands. They were stationed on every door and room. "Relax and try not to look...nervous or suspicious."

"Right, we have peacekeepers and security guards everywhere you're telling us to stay calm," Johanna snorted.

"Be quiet and don't talk to anyone," Marty demanded as he led us further into the compound. We walked through a corridor with white walls, floor and lights. Everything was so bright that it was easy to see or notice the small bubble ports on the ceilings that were definitely hidden cameras. The floors were slick and made of lacquered wood—all white and shiny.

"Hey, Marty what are you doing here so late?" a tall lanky guard spoke at a station. His name tag read Cmdr. Hawkins. His demeanor was friendly towards Marty which was a good sign.

"I need to complete the last security installment for the tower suites," he said as he was greeted by four security guards.

"Aren't you working a little late for the installation?" Hawkins asked. Meanwhile, the three guards walked around us, eyeing Johanna, Peeta and me. _Stay calm, stay calm. Don't look at Peeta,'_ the words screamed in my head.

"It's on the work roster," Marty explained. "This is a delicate, complicated procedure and requires my best men to complete the final installation. Some of the parts were delayed in delivery. It just arrived today." His voice was calm and firm revealing nothing. "Um...I have a confession, I'm late installing this and if the head contractor finds out he's gonna kick my ass, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I heard he has you guys doing double duty hours," Hawkins replied. "Something about the special guest that arrived really early this morning." My eyes turned to Peeta because we knew Hawkins was probably referring to Mom.

"Do you know who's up there?" Marty asked.

"Sorry, I can't tell you unless you have level 3 security privileges but this person is very special. Even President Snow is making a visit."

"Wow." Marty pretended to act surprised. "Then I better get up there fast, huh?"

"I don't know—"

"As a gesture of thanks let me give you this." Marty handed Hawkins a box, inside was four bottles of Snow's very expensive and rare wine. Even Finnick was impressed with Marty's form of bribery. "We'll keep this a secret between the two of us." Just when I thought we were in the clear...

"What's this?" a short red haired guard named Parker addressed Shane and Maddy. They had a long cylindrical case strapped to their backs. One hid their rifles while the other was a real device. Meanwhile, Peeta and I carried a long metallic carrying tool box/case between the two of us. Hidden on the bottom of the storage was my bow and arrows and two rifles that Stu supplied us. At first Peeta was against using a gun but I convinced him since his machete was useless if we were being shot at. I doubted we would encounter hand to hand combat which Peeta excelled at.

"They are carrying two electrical battery packs for the private cell up on the tower suites." The suites as Marty called it was the highest priority floor which we learned where Mom was being held. While the three prison levels had cameras, sensitive floor plates and lasers. The suites also had armed gun turrets and vents to emit gases in case a prisoner tried to escape. "They are back up batteries in case we have a blackout."

Hawkins looked at his pad. "And your electricians are—"

Marty pointed to Johanna, "Oh sorry, let me introduce Jane Demeterius, computer tech. She will be installing the program for the security devices" To Peeta and me, "Padric Hydecraft, my nephew, will be installing the units with Kelsey Mandrake, and Sean Peters and Mara Wells, my electricians." I held my breath Parker stared into my face.

"Why aren't their names in the system," Hawkins inquired in a suspicious manner. "I don't recognize their names."

"Like I said, this device was designed for the suites on the tower, these people are specialists. Do you think that President Snow would hire substandard people for his...new building. With the chaos going around don't you think he would only want the best and people who are assigned to work on this project? They have clearance." Like Marty informed us earlier, no one knew of Snow's new compound which was dubbed _The Dungeon._

"I don't know," Parker spoke. "This one looks familiar. "Kelsey here reminds me of someone but I just can't figure out who. Take off your helmet so I can see." He reached over to remove my hat but I batted his hand away.

"Your nephew sort of reminds me of someone as well." The guard named Ellis that stood next to Peeta spoke. Granted, since leaving the rebel base camp, Peeta didn't shave days at at time. When we arrived at Stu's safe house, he disregarded shaving. Now Peeta sported at least three days worth of hair growing on his face. Kissing him tickled my skin. He didn't looked like the clean cut tribute with the coiffed hair and groomed face that escaped the arena months ago. His hair was long as well. I love the way the ends of his hair curled. I coughed as I refocused my thoughts. No time to be ogling at Peeta's current look.

Ellis was eye to eye with Peeta staring him down. My free hand clutched to my sides, ready to grab a knife hidden in my pant pocket. It was kill or be discovered as I wasn't hesitant to act. Not that I wasn't prepared in case something went wrong.

"That's funny you might as well say I remind you of District 7 victor, Johanna Mason," Johanna blurted out loud. "Because I get that a lot and it's annoying. I mean I think I'm prettier than her."

"Yeah, you don't know how many times, Jane has been mistaken for Johanna," Marty joked. "It pisses her off most of time because—"

"Besides, do you really think anyone can just walk into this facility? I mean look at all the cameras and security devices installed. You got to be crazy insane to walk in here and be recognized, right? Imagine Johanna Mason here of all places, why would she?" Johanna interrupted him.

"Yeah, Jane's right, that would be suicide," Marty chortled.

"Enough," Hawkins barked. "Parker, Ellis get back to your post, right now."

"But sir," Parker started.

"Now!" Hawkins pointed to the station behind him. He then to Marty. "How long do you think you'll be?"

"Two hours at the most," he answered. "The programming will take longer, installing the batteries will be fast but making sure it's working and syncing with the program takes time. Just let us do this and we'll be out of here as fast as we can."

"Just do what you need to do, okay?" Marty nodded his head. "Make it quick." He lifted a gun from his belt. I held my breath when he scanned the bar code patch that was embroidered on the jumpsuit. "Okay, you now have clearance to go do your work."

"Thanks, Hawkins, I owe you one," Marty said.

"Just do your job and get out as soon as you're done. That is all the thanks I need." He lifted the box of wine in his hands.

Once we passed the double steel doors, I exhaled a breathe I didn't realized I was holding. We all did. "All right, as soon as we get passed the door and up the elevator don't touch anything either," Marty instructed. "The walls are sensitive to temperature and touch, if you touch anything your prints will be scanned, downloaded, analyzed and filed. So don't remove your gloves ever."

I turned my head and glanced back at Shane and Maddy. Both was at the rear while Marty led us ahead. Johanna was right behind him while Peeta and I were at the center. I thought about Prim, glad that she stayed behind. For a second I turned to Peeta and winced looking at the bruise on his face. The one he received before we started the mission to rescue my mom.

* * *

 _ **Flashback –**_

" _Sorry, Finn but Peeta's right, you need to stay behind and—" Johanna said, her brows furrowed from worry and sympathy. Maddy and Shane stood next to Peeta as he delivered the news._

" _What the fuck," Finnick screamed. "I'm going and no one can stop me." I flinched back as he stomped over to the kitchen and ran his hand through his hair. He stared at the coffeemaker for a second then with a quick swipe of his arm, it ended on the floor, splattering dark brown liquid everywhere._

 _"Hey, what the hell, man," Stu moaned. "Do you know how hard it is to get a self grinder combo coffeemaker at the black market?" His woes was ignored._

" _Finnick," Peeta started. "Johanna is right, you can't go. You're too...recognizable. Everyone knows your face."_

" _I need to be there, Peeta."_

" _And what do you think is going to happened when'someone recognizes you? You can't go," Johanna emphasized._

" _And you can? Your face is just as recognizable than mine," he persisted. Johanna snorted as she pointed to her hair and new contacts._

" _It might be stretch, Finn, but no one will question my red hair and eye color. People will just think I look like me. I have enough women and men in the Capitol copying my looks to get away with impersonating myself," she tried to convince Finnick. "Please, Finnick. You know we're right."_

" _And besides, Johanna should come with us," Peeta said. "Annie and Mags don't know any of us. It has to be Johanna not you." Finnick shook his head, his eyes closed and mouth shut biting his lips. "Finnick, you can't go."_

" _I'm going. Prim can cut all my hair. Dye it blond or pink, I don't care. I need to go with you," he insisted. "Peeta and Katniss are just as recognizable as me. In fact, more famous as the two who helped destroyed the arena."_

 _Shane stepped forward. "No, you'll endanger all of us. From what Marty said the construction crew has been building the compound, missing the mandatory viewing of the games. They don' t have any idea what they look like but they all know you." They were eye to eye, same height but Shane was more muscular and heavier while Finnick was lean._

" _You going to stop me?" Finnick threatened._

" _Finnick, please be reasonable," Johanna begged. I have never seen her scared. She was all boisterous and loud, no filter when she spoke and not caring who she offended or addressed._

" _If I have to," Shane returned. The air grew tense and heavy like smoke filtered into the room. It was so quiet, you could hear the ticking of the clock. Prim stood behind me, a hand grasped my upper arm._

 _Suddenly, Finnick swung his arm, hitting Shane in the jaw. Maddy turned to her boyfriend to intercede but then he recovered and flung his arm back in retaliation. Prim screamed as Finnick and Shane threw punches at each other. Meanwhile, Peeta dove between them, trying to stop the altercation. In this attempt to separate them, Shane accidentally punched Peeta in the eye. He didn't respond as if he was tapped on the face with a towel. The punch didn't faze him nor did he hesitate as he pulled Finnick away from Shane, but Finnick was strong and quick escaping from Peeta's grasp. For a millisecond, I wondered if Peeta reacted the way he did because that kind of pain was something he was used to, to the times his own mother hurt him. Not giving into any reaction of pain or showing weakness. "Peeta" I screamed. Hoping he would hear me, but he was too focused on Shane and Finnick._

" _Shane, Finnick, stop," he yelled at them as they continued to assault each other. Meanwhile, Stu comically grabbed items in their path._

" _Shit, not the vase," he bawled as he held onto his chest when it nearly crashed on the floor. "This was my Moms. Hey, stop." He walked over as another item fell victim to Shane and Finnick's tumble. "Shit, someone stop them before they destroy the place."_

" _Shane, Finnick stop," Peeta repeated, his voice loud as it echoed in the cavernous room. The safe house had tall vaulted ceiling at least 14 feet high. The building was part warehouse, part living space. So any noise made echoed loudly. "Stop, stop."_

 _Shane stopped for a second only to have Finnick pommel him with an upper cut to his jaw. Shane reeled backwards, stumbling on his feet._

" _Shane," Maddy screamed._

" _Shane," Prim hollered as well as he fell backwards onto his back._

" _I said stop, Finnick." Peeta wrestled him face down while he pulled Finnick's arm backwards on the small of his back. Finnick was taller than Peeta, but height didn't matter as Peeta pushed him down immobilizing his moment. The victor from District 4 wriggled underneath like a fish out of water struggling to breath, not finding any purchase as Peeta pinned his weight on top of him._

" _Finnick stop, stop," he repeated. "Stop, please stop, don't move or I'll break you arm, Finnick. Just stop."_

" _Get off me, Peeta," Finnick wheezed, his teeth gritted together as tears flooded his eyes. "Get off me."_

" _Not until you stop and listen. I'm not going to let you up until you do," Peeta persisted and nudged his arm. "Just swear to me you'll stop." We all held our breath. Finnick nodded his head, sat up crossing his legs in front of him. "Just slow down and listen." Peeta sat beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder._

 _Shane was bent over, his face red and flush from exertion, air escaping through his mouth as if he ran a marathon. Next to him was Maddy, a hand on his back comforting her man as she looked over his bruises, looking for other injuries. "You okay," she asked him. He nodded his head. I was surprised that there was no sign of anger in his face, just concern and relief. A bruise already forming on his chin._

" _I know you're scared, you're scared and worried about Annie and Mags. Everyone appreciates that fact. But you have to see reason. I think I can say from all of us, we know what are you going through."_

" _No you don't," Finnick interrupted. "You don't understand...Annie is different..delicate. If she sees you and not me, she'll get confused and will start to panic." He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. His eyes filled with sorrow and worry. "She won't respond to strangers."_

" _That's why I'm going, Finn," Johanna insisted. "She will respond to me." She sat on the other side of Finnick as he was between them. We were tributes, victors and allies, tied together by circumstance and fate. Complete strangers relying on each other. It was difficult to trust them since we knew little about them. Not a day goes by wondering how these people came into our lives, affecting us in different ways. But one thing was certain, we need...wanted our freedom from Snow. He was our common interest—our enemy._

 _"I don't understand or know Annie or Mags, but what I do know is that all of us here have someone we love. Someone that we would do anything for, to die for and even kill for." Peeta's words must have reached Finnick as his demeanor and posture relaxed, his shoulders slumped and head bent forward._

 _In truth, they had nothing in common. They were celebrated victors from theirs games while Peeta and were tributes that escaped our own arena. But then this is Peeta, kind and gentle always thinking of others even with the likes of Johanna and Finnick—people I would have sneered and avoided. He was patient and empathic to those around him—friends, family and strangers. I neither had the patience or understanding for other people's problems._

" _Okay," Finnick relented as he turned to Johanna. "Just...if Annie and Mags are there...tell her..."_

" _I know, Finnick,I know" Johanna sympathized. "If they are there, you will tell her yourself when we bring her back."After a few minutes when hearts slowed and mind cleared, Finnick relented._

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback –**_

My poor, kind hearted Peeta. The skin around his eye was purple and swollen. He said that he didn't feel the impact from Shane's fist until hours later. Shane had apologized repeatedly, for hurting him. But Peeta being Peeta waved him off. "Don't apologize, Shane. Not unless you really meant to hit me," he joked. The Peeta I fell in love with was unrecognizable with the bruise, contacts and unshaven face. To a complete stranger he looked like Peeta Mellark but more worn and ragged, like he had aged years instead of appearing his real age. As for me, I too lost weight, my tan faded and wearing no makeup. Everyone in Panem knew me as District 12 tribute, the other half of the Star Crossed lovers—Katniss Everdeen with layers of makeup on her face, skin polished to flawless perfection and dressed to the nines wearing Cinna's beautiful creations. A bit of melancholy burst inside me as I thought of my dear friend Cinna.

The elevator was large, so large that it could accommodate 10 people comfortably. Before reaching the compound, Marty informed us that behind the back panel of every elevator there was a camera to record everything you did or said, documenting and storing each file at the underground sub level where all databanks were kept. Curious, Johanna leaned over to a panel, tapped the wall and eyed it. "Maybe I should give whoever is watching a show and strip naked," she guffawed. "But then that is something Johanna Mason from District 7 would do." We laughed nervously after her joke but knew if given the chance, she would have done just that. I wouldn't have put it past her.

The heavy double door hissed opened. We were greeted by two guards, standing feet apart with rifles in their hands pointing upwards. Behind them was black sign with red letters, L5 MS—MS for maximum security for the most dangerous prisoners housed on the floor. I scoffed, wondering how a middle aged 40 year old woman was considered dangerous. The two white uniformed guard with matching white helmets led us to the end of the corridor to a small room where the batteries were being installed. As the door slid after us, I noticed a table with four monitors. I gasped in horror as I stared into one of the screens. "Mom," I mouthed to myself. On the screen, Mom was sitting on her bed, her hands clasped together. She looked unharmed and healthy.

"Quick, place the batteries into that slot," Marty instructed Maddy. "We only have maybe ten minutes when the batteries will sync with the program. Johanna find out which room Mrs. Everdeen is located." This was happening so fast. My heart thumped hard against my chest, air escaped through my mouth while seconds passed.

"Figures," Johanna stated. "She located at the very end on the north side." She was close yet so far away. Suddenly, a voice sounded through the speakers in the room.

"Marty, this is Hawkins. I need you guys to speed things up if possible," he asked, as his voice filtered into the room like a cold chill. My skin pimpled just listening to him.

"Um...I can't I need another an hour, why? What's going on?" Marty returned.

"President Snow is about to arrive in 30 minutes," Hawkins returned.

"Shit really, President Snow?" Marty acted surprised since he wasn't supposed to know that detail—Snow visiting mom.

"Listen, no one knows about this visit. I allowed you entry because I know the job needs to be done, but he's arriving two hours early." _Shit, what the hell._ Snow was arriving in 30 minutes. Did have enough time. I started to panic.

"Peeta," I called out to him.

"It's okay, Katniss. We have time," he said, his voice firm but soothing. "We need to get to Mrs. Everdeen now."

"But the battery—" Marty exclaimed.

"Fuck the battery," Johanna bellowed. "We need to book it now. Get Mrs. Everdeen out. But first let me check their prisoner roster. I need to check to see if Annie and Mags are here." She punched the console a few times. "A few prisoners are located on the first level. They are low priority but let me see...oh fuck me."

"What, what?" I asked. Johanna cussed frequently at any given moment when she needed to express herself, but this time her tone carried worry, surprise and fear.

"Fucking hell, I don't see Annie or Mags names but look who I found," She pointed to the screen. Both Peeta and I stood next to her. Shit, and fuck me. In the screen was Cinna and Portia. They were held in two separate cells but on the same floor. Cinna and Portia was alive. Alive and held prisoner all this time. How? I stared into the screen watching Cinna. He was lying on his side turned so I couldn't see all of his face, just his profile. I couldn't tell if he was hurt. The same goes for Portia as she too was on her bed, curled up into a fetal position.

"Hey guys, no time for a reunion and chitchat because we need to go now if you want to get out of here before they find out we took Mrs. Everdeen," Shane mumbled as if to remind us of our main mission.

"What about Cinna and Portia?" Katniss asked.

"Hey, will you guys stop and listen. The battery has to complete it's installation," Marty exploded. "We don't have time to be rescuing anyone besides Mrs. Everdeen." _Sheesh, what was his obsession with the battery._ Then he dropped a bomb. "It's not just a battery. It's also a device that syncs to all the electrical power units in the building. All of them."

"So, so what?" Johanna explained, impatience and annoyance lacing her tone.

"You don't understand," Marty continued. "It feeds into the whole building like an electrical circuit power grid. The program is building energy to capacity in every battery unit in every floor." I scrunched my brows because I still didn't understand what he was saying.

"Oh fuck," Peeta spoke under his breath. "I'm not an electrician but if I'm understanding you correctly. The batteries in each unit, on every floor is charging to maximum capacity." _Huh?_

"Yes, each unit is monitored each day to perform to normal capacity, storing energy and transferring it into a reserve or bank next to it. So in case if there is a black out, electricity and energy is restored to minimum voltage flow. This was they have emergency electricity during a black out."

"So?" Johanna repeated. Then I got it.

"So the unit you're installing is feeding into all the batteries throughout the whole building."

"Meaning," Johanna asked.

"Meaning that Marty devised a battery to overload every single battery device causing itto explode once it reaches overload," I explained. "Basically, you planted a bomb in each floor and an electrical overload will cause it to explode."

"Whew," Shane whistled. "How much time before reaching maximum capacity to activate each battery?"

"Two to three hours," Marty finalized. Plenty of time to rescue Mom, Cinna and Portia. At least Annie and Mags weren't here was my consolation.

"When does it start, the countdown?" Maddy inquired.

Marty looked at his watch. "About...20 minutes." _Shit._

Shane said. "Then we still have time if stick to our time table. Get Mrs. Everdeen out of here before Snow reaches the compound."

"If we're lucky, Snow might still be in the building when it explodes," Marty gleamed with evil intention.

"Yes, baring if we don't run into any problems," Johanna stated then turned to Marty. "Why didn't you tell us all this before."

"I had orders to complete this mission months ago," Marty explained. "We just didn't anticipate Mrs. Everdeen being capture and held here this time around."

"By whom?" I queried, Truthfully I had an idea but I needed to know. "Who gave you the orders months ago."

"Mockingjay," Marty confirmed. "We had initially wanted to blow it up the same day when the arena was destroyed, but we ran out of explosives. So was our alternative—overloading each battery cell. Mockingjay said that it was probably better that we waited."

Peeta gasped. "You were going to blowup this building with people still in it." His eyes were round like saucers. Marty shrugged his shoulders. "No, no. You can't do that."

"This is war, kid. There will always be casualties," he returned. "Besides, most of the prisoners here are criminals, mostly Capitolites that Snow imprisoned for trying to steal from him."

"They are still people, who has families and loved ones," Peeta exploded.. "This isn't right."

"Sorry, kid but orders are orders," Marty commented. I remained quiet. Mockingjay sent the orders to destroy the prison compound. Did he know people were in it? Was he willing to kill them as an act of war against Snow? Killing innocent people?

"Katniss?" Peeta turned to me. I couldn't focus, all my thoughts were rescuing Mom, Cinna and Portia. We couldn't say everyone, right?

"Peeta," I sighed. "We have no choice but to—"

"We always have a choice," Peeta interjected.

"Hold up, Peeta," Johanna interrupted. "Clock is ticking, you need to chose who to save, your girlfriend's mom and your friends or complete strangers."

"But...but," Peeta sputtered, disbelief in his eyes.

"Let's go, time is wasting. We need to be back at the hangar in 30 minutes," Marty crowded us, displeasure and impatience in his tone.

"Not until we agree to get Cinna and Portia as well," I demanded.

"We don't have time for this. I don't give a fuck who they are. My job is to blow up this compound and rescue Mrs. Everdeen."

"You listen to me," I said as I stepped over to Marty, pushed him onto a wall and jammed my forearm into his neck, cutting off his breathing. "After we rescue my Mom, we are going to take a detour and get my friends as well."

"Yeah," Johanna agreed. "I know Cinna and Portia. He is one the best designers in Panem and a part of resistance. We can't leave him here."

"Oh for crying out loud," Marty said as he pushed against me. "I didn't sign up for this. So what else are we going to do, free everyone?"

"Why not?" Peeta stated.

"Peeta, we don't know how to free everyone here," Shane said. "They are not our responsibility."

Peeta looked devastated but I didn't have the luxury or time to console him. I wanted my mom and my friends safe. The choice wasn't easy but saving my family and friends was my priority. Before we acquitted the room, I grabbed Peeta's hand. "Peeta, please understand. Remember what you said, we chose love and family. They are what matters."

He pulled back his hand as if he was...disappointed and disgusted with me. His gestured angered me. "You can't save everyone, Peeta."

"Hawkins," Marty spoke into a microphone. "I need to have the other battery installed at the other electrical room, can you send the two guards to open the room for me."

"Will do," Hawkins replied back. "Let me know when you're done."

"Okay, over and out. Everyone get back."

With Shane and Maddy placed behind the doorway once the security guards entered, they struck their heads with the butt of their rifles making them unconscious. "Quick, change into their uniforms."

Two minutes later, Shane and Maddy donned the security guards clothing including their helmets. "Okay, Mrs. Everdeen's holding cell is at the end of the corridor. North side." We marched down the hallway, trying not to look suspicious as we knew cameras were trained on us. Suddenly, the lights blacked out.

"Marty, what's going on up there?" Hawkin's voice boomed into speaker designed into the walls. Marty walked over to a panel.

"Sorry, Hawkins," Marty started. "I'm rebooting the electrical system to have all the batteries sync into the electrical mainframe. It has to link with the programming turning most of the electrical in this floor. This should take at least 20 minutes to get to reboot and get electricity back on his floor. Emergency reserves should kick in about 5 minutes."

Hawkins sighed loud enough for all of us to hear through PA system. I wasn't sure what he was saying all I knew was that all the security systems on this floor was terminated, long enough to open up Mom's cell and free her. "Okay, just hurry. President Snow will be here soon. I don't want him to see you guys up there. Over and out."

"Come on, this way," Marty ordered. This was it. I was going to see my Mom soon. It was only a matter of seconds until we were reunited and take her back home to Prim and Dad. The door hissed opened—

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry guys but I had to cut this chapter here. The story was getting too long and editing it was becoming a headache. Don't worry. I will be posting The Rescue 2 on Monday. April 1st and no it's not an April Fools joke. I wouldn't do that to you guys. I hope that all of enjoyed reading this chapter and look forward to the continuation. Please leave a review at your leisure.**_


	15. Chapter 15 - The Rescue 2

Chapter 15 – The Rescue 2

 _Thank you to those who favored, alerted and left a review for the previous chapter. I do hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Any errors found are mine. THG belongs to Suzanne Collins. This chapter is rated **R** for strong language and Katniss' POV._

* * *

 **Katniss POV -**

Marty stopped at the end of the corridor. "Okay, once this door opens remember when we walk back to the elevator everyone walk on the side of the corridor and not in the center." I nodded my head remembering that the center of the corridor floor would release gas into the air rendering us unconscious. The door to my Mom's cell hissed opened.

Close to tears as I was reunited with my mom, I walked in to find her on her bed, sitting with her hands on her lap. Her expressive blue eyes grew round, "Katniss, how—"

I reached out and wrapped my arms around her slim waist and whispered in her ear. "Mom, Mom. We found you." Joy, relief and fear all jumbled together for a moment as I relished finally being in her presence. But the moment was temporary. "No time to explain Mom. Just put this on so we can walk you out of here." I handed her Maddy's work jumpsuit and helmet. Mom stared at it for a few seconds when she looked over my shoulder.

"Peeta? Where's Prim?" She was definitely in shock.

"Please Mrs. Everdeen we don't much time and do what Katniss says," he said. Everyone turned around to provide Mom some privacy. While she was dressed and zipped herself properly, I tied her hair into a pony tail then I placed the helmet on her head.

"Let's go," I instructed. "Just don't say anything and follow us. Stay close."

I took a deep breath and walked out the door. Scaling the walls towards the elevator took time and effort. One by one we inched out way to the main elevator. "Ten minutes until the programs reboots the batteries turning all the electricity on."

"What floor is Cinna and Portia located?" I asked.

"The floor below us," Johanna answered.

Inside the elevator I exhaled a breath I didn't realized I was holding. "Katniss?" Mom called out to me.  
"I don't know how you knew I was here, but I just want to say thank you." She grabbed my hand. Her thin small hand enclosed my larger and rough one. I glanced at our linked fingers noticing her fair skin color in contrast to my darker shade. Though her hand shook, her touch was comforting.

"We're not out of the woods yet, Mom," I quipped back. The elevator panels flew open.

"Listen, hold the door," Peeta started. "Let me and Johanna get Cinna and Portia. All of us shouldn't walking around the corridors looking for them. It's too risky."

"No, Peeta!" I argued.

"Katniss, you should stay with your Mom, Shane and Maddy. In case something happens, you guys just need to go."

"I'm not leaving without you," I countered.

"Katniss, the whole point was to rescue your Mom and now we need to get Cinna and Portia," he reminded me. "You're more important to keep safe and protect, Snow knows who Mockingjay is to you." He made a valid point, holding Mom and me prisoner would add leverage to Snow. Peeta based his explanation on logic and sense. _Fuck that._ "If I can't go, take Shane and Maddy with you."

"No, he's right, Katniss," Maddy agreed. "Let Peeta go with Johanna. They don't know us. And besides, we were sent to protect Peeta, you and Prim and by extension that includes your Mom as well."

"No more arguing about this, let's go Johanna," Peeta ordered in finality, his tone was cold and hard. He was determined to rescue Cinna and Portia. I had to remind myself that Portia was important to him too just as Cinna was to me. He was probably still mad that I agreed with Marty—that we couldn't save everyone in the compound. I picked and chose love over duty. It wasn't my job to save everyone but those I love. It may sounds heartless and cruel but I was wired that way.

"Yes, sir," Johanna returned with a salute. A knot formed in my throat. I didn't like having to defend myself or explain myself. Yes, people will die. Mockingjay ordered the destruction for the prison, but my concern was for Mom, Cinna and Portia—people who I knew and cared about.

"We have only 8 minutes to get Cinna and Portia whoever they are," Marty said, his face clearly showing signs of frustration and impatience. "Go now, if you're not back by then we are leaving." I opened my mouth to disagree but I was cut off.

"Okay," Peeta answered back as he strapped his rifle onto his back then aligned himself against the corridor wall. I watched him and Johanna as they scaled down the hallway. Each time they passed a window from a cell they looked inside.

"So, tell me Marty," Maddy started. "If the reboot turned off the electricity why are the floors still functioning? Doesn't it take energy to work?" Good question.

"Well, it only affects the cameras and some of the security devices. There is still enough in the reserves to supply electricity to the floor panels. It was designed that way in cases like this if someone wanted to escape while the cameras are blacked out."

I barely listened to their conversation as I watched Peeta gestured to Johanna. He pointed towards the adjoining room besides Cinna's cell which I think was his cell. It must where Portia was located. Then something odd was happening. Peeta looked as if he was talking through the glass partition. He was still for a moment then Johanna scaled further down the hallway. Why did she move away from Cinna and Portia's cell? I watched her as she pushed at console located on the wall.

"Shit, hurry up," Marty said. "We don't have much time before all the lights go back on. And once they're on so are the cameras."

 _Hurry up, Peeta._ The words echoed in my mind. _Hurry._ They were taking too long.

I gasped in surprised as Annie appeared in the hallway. Right after her an older woman appeared. They were both wearing black jumpsuits. "Is that?" Shane asked. "What the fuck!" Time was ticking and with time passing so were our chances to escape the compound.

"I think that's Annie Cresta and Mags Flanagan, the people Finnick was talking about," Maddy answered. It must be them or else Johanna wouldn't have freed them from their cells. Slowly, she led them down the hallway the same way they came through—hugging the wall to not activate the center floor panels. But something was wrong as Peeta was still in front of Cinna's cell. He was definitely talking to him, shaking his head.

Suddenly, all the lights lit up. "Shit," Marty cursed. "Fuck."

"What happened?" Shane asked, fear and anxiety in his tone.

"Hurry up, Peeta." I screamed.

"Shit, go, go. The cameras have been activated," Marty yelled. "You need to leave, Peeta. Run. Leave them. Johanna run." It took a millisecond for Johanna to react as she dragged both Annie and Mags with her to the elevator, covering their faces with their hands as gas emitted from the ceiling. Meanwhile, Peeta was still in the corridor, yelling at Cinna.

"No, I'm not leaving you," Peeta bellowed.

"Peeta," I hollered loud. "Get Cinna and Portia. Get them out."

"Fuck that, if we don't leave now we never will, Run Peeta," Marty hollered. Peeta didn't move. Marty proceeded to push the close button.

"Wait, no," I screamed at him. "We have to wait for Peeta and Cinna." Then the unimaginable happened, Peeta ran. He left Cinna and Portia in their cell. Around us, sirens rang in the air. Red lights lit the hallway, blinking in rapid succession. Peeta barely made to the elevator as it closed shut behind him, coughing loud as he inhaled a whiff of the gas. He barreled into Shane from his sprint. In my mind, all I could hear was _Peeta left Cinna and Portia. He left them behind. Why didn't he opened the door and let them out. How could he do that?_

The next few minutes was a blur. The elevator flew opened, revealing the basement sub level. Peeta grabbed my hand and pulled as we ran down the corridor. The building was in activity as the sirens blared non stop.

"Peeta, help me." Shane and Maddy held their rifles ready to fire. Mom clung to my side, gripping my hand. Annie was hysterical, crying and screaming. "I can't get her to calm down. Annie, stop, stop," Johanna berated her, her voice filled with anger but also fear. "Calm down, you're okay." She caught both of Annie's wrist, stopping her from flailing her arms. Annie's hair was in disarray, tendrils fell on her face, covering her eyes as she shed tears.

"She's confused and scared. She doesn't know what's going on and the noise is scaring her," Peeta explained. The older victor Mags was calm and sympathetic, but didn't make a sound.

"Come on," Marty screamed. "We don't have time for hysterics."

"Shut up," Shane bellowed.

"Annie, Annie," Peeta repeated her name, calm and soothing. "Finnick is waiting for you. Johanna came to get you for him." Annie calmed for a second as if recognition of Finnick's name registered in her mind. "Finnick is waiting for you."

"You're safe, Annie," Johanna joined in. "Remember me, Johanna. We're friends, I'm your friend, remember?"

"Johanna? Finnick?" Annie whispered. Peeta nodded his head. I thought that was enough to calm her but instead of responding like a rational person would, she fainted. Peeta caught her just as she almost collided to the ground, picking her up like a bag of flour throwing her over his shoulder. Just as I've seen him done back at his father's bakery.

We ended up in the underground sub level of the prison where food and supplies were delivered. There was a garage exit that led to the street level. It was our planned escape route where a car was parked outside waiting for us. Marty ran to the garage panel access box. "Fuck," Marty screamed. "I've been locked out of the system. My access codes has been denied."

"What do we do?" Maddy asked. Soon as her words fell, gunfire pelted into our directions. "Hide, run for cover." We hid behind large metallic storage bins that lined the large corridor that could fit a loading truck. I noticed that there were other large bins for trash collection. A large truck was parked besides it. It was metallic vehicle with long vertical windows two inch wide and three foot tall. I thought they were odd looking windows for a vehicle transport.

A barrage of gunfire rained over us. The sounds were so loud it was pointless to scream or yell. We were outnumbered by both peacekeepers and prison guards. In a word, we were trapped. I looked around us—Mom had her hands covering her ears, her eyes shut tight. Annie and Mags huddled next to each other as Johanna fired her gun beside them. Maddy and Shane traded fire for fire. Peeta joined in the fight firing his own rifle as well. I peered around my large metallic box I hid behind and noticed small circular camera ports jutting from the ceiling. I fired at them.

When suddenly, the garage door blew open, debris and little metal pieces showered the room. A heavy vehicle with a gun turret on the roof of the tank barreled inside. This was it—we were finished, soon to be taken prisoner. Just as I lost hope, the gun opened fire streaming laser fire at the peacekeepers and prison guards. One by one they fell or fell back to protect themselves from the onslaught. "Move back, move back," someone yelled from across the room. "Commander Hawkins, we need reinforcements now," a soldier screamed. The room fell silent for a few seconds.

To our surprise, the upper access to the gun turret flew open, "Hey, guys did you miss me?" Finnick snickered, flashing his perfectly white teeth and proud obnoxious look on his face. From below him a small blond head peered out.

"Prim!" I screamed. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Mom, Katniss," she yelled back. "You did it, Katniss. You got Mom!" _Fucking hell, Prim was going to kill me. Why was she with Finnick?_

In the meantime, Annie ran towards Finnick. "Finnick, Finnick," she screamed. Johanna grabbed before she could run to her boyfriend and lover. With one hand gripping her rifle, she held onto Annie's forearm with the other, her fingers digging into Annie's skin.

"Sorry, Annie but no time for a reunion," she said as she and Mags held her back. Annie whimpered in response as her face revealed love, joy and relief. Her focus was on Finnick as her eyes cleared for the first time since our escape.

"Annie, Mags, fuck I knew you were here, I just knew it," Finnick rejoiced. Johanna was right, their reunion would have to wait.

"Finnick!" Johanna pulled Annie preventing her from joining him. "Damnit, not now, Finnick or haven't you noticed we're still not out of danger."

"Annie, go with Johanna and Mags. I promise you we'll be together soon, my love," he shouted. "Everyone find cover." Then he disappeared into the vehicle shutting the portal door above him. I didn't know what he had planned but the next thing I knew a barrage of gunfire hurled past us. The entrance to the underground level from inside the building was destroyed. No one could get past through it without having to dig their way out underneath steel and concrete rubble.

"Come on," Marty commanded as he headed towards the vehicle with the odd looking windows. "They are calling for reinforcements. We need to leave now."

"Go to the hangar, we'll be right behind you," Finnick ordered. _We?_ Prim was with him so who was driving the tank? It had to be Stu. But for the life of me I wasn't sure how I felt—elation, surprise, fear and joy after seeing Prim with Finnick. _Why the hell did he bring her?_ I asked my self once again.

We all piled into the vehicle and situated ourselves in the hard seats made of metal with leather straps for seat belts. There was barely any light inside the vehicle but enough to see our surroundings. Marty took over the driver's chair while Shane seated himself next to him opening the side window. For a few minutes, the truck raced down the streets, encountering no obstacles in front or behind us. Then the truck rumbled as fire exploded around us. "We being fired at," Shane announced. "Maddy look at the rear window and see where it's coming from."

"Finnick is taking fire from behind him," Maddy stated. "We're being followed."

"Shit, Prim is with him," I muttered to myself. My mind went numb as I thought of my little sister in the other vehicle being fired at. I started to sit up but was pushed down.

"Sit down, Katniss," Peeta ordered. "Your bow is useless against their guns." He was right, an arrow would bounce off the tank.

Suddenly, the truck rocked and shook. "Stop the truck," Shane screamed at Marty. When Marty ignored him, he tried to pry him off his seat. "Stop, the damn truck." They both struggled for a few seconds until Shane got the upper hand and knocked him out with the butt of his rifle. Shane turned the vehicle around.

"What's going on, Shane?" I yelled. He kept driving until he stopped then ran out of the vehicle.

"Watch him, Johanna," Shane ordered as he pointed at Marty. Maddy followed him out the vehicle. Her hand and eyes aimed at any threat upon us. Peeta and I followed suit after them. I gasped in horror at the sight in front of me.

"Prim, Prim," I wailed, my stomach plummeted as ache formed in my belly. The tank they were in was turned over its' side. Behind their vehicle was another car, it was upside down as flames burned from underneath it. Two prison guards exited the car, their movements slow as I noticed blood seeped from their chest and forehead. A peacekeeper screamed loud and in agony as he was underneath the vehicle, cutting his body in half. Blood was everywhere. The smell of smoke, burn oil and charred flesh wafted in the air.

"Prim, Prim," I bellowed over and over. Peeta and Shane who were fast runners reached the tank before me. They climbed on the top to open the side door. Prying it open, Peeta reached down and pulled Prim out wrapping his arms underneath her armpit. Finnick was underneath pushing her body through the door. "Prim, Prim."

"Shane take her," Peeta said. He transferred Prim to Shane. He held her tightly in his arms as he ran past me. "Go, go." Just as I was about to run after him, Peeta called out to me. "Shane's got her, Katniss. Help me with Finnick." For a few seconds, I was paralyzed to move as I watched Shane carry her back to the vehicle. "Katniss, I need your help."

Maddy kept watch scouring our surrounding for enemies that would sneak up on us. "Katniss help Peeta."

"Annie," Finnick's feeble voice permeated my haze of disbelief. He was woozy and disoriented but alive, calling out her name.

A second later, Peeta and I placed his arms over our shoulders and helped him walked back to the truck. Though Finnick was a lean man, he actually weighed heavier than I thought as we struggled to get him to walk on his own to feet. I didn't notice any visible injuries on him but then I was really looking as I was more worried about Prim.

When we reached the vehicle, I went straight to Prim. Mom was already checking her out for any injuries. "Go, go, go," Maddy yelled as Shane sat on the driver's chair and gunned the engine. The large capacity vehicle lurched forward, tires skidded on the road causing us to sway in the cabin. I grabbed onto the arm of chair while Mom cradled Prim's head as she too slid on the floor. Once Shane got complete control of the vehicle he quickly sped over to the airfield hangar.

Annie and Finnick had their reunion, all hugs and kisses between them as they had no other care in the world but the two of them. I was happy for Finnick that he got her back, but at what cost. At the moment it didn't matter since my focus was on Prim.

"Mom?" I questioned her as I grabbed Prim's lifeless hand. "How's Prim?"

"She has a slight concussion, some swelling. It's hard to tell in this lighting. I'll know better once we get out of the transport." She continued to scan Prim's body, then flinched as she stared at her leg. "I think her right leg is broken," she informed me. That's when I noticed the long gash on her head and that the lower portion of her leg was in a weird angle. "Find me a med kit, there has to be one in here."

"There isn't," Marty said as he sat up, a hand over his head where Shane hit him with his rifle. "This is a prison transport. All medical supplies or equipment are forbidden to be store here." Well, that explained the small windows. "Shane, you need to drive back to Stu's safe house."

"Why?" he said as he continued to press the metal on the gas, moving the vehicle faster.

"Just do it. The airfield will have peacekeepers scouring the area," Marty replied back. Shane turned to Peeta who nodded his head. It was the right decision since Prim needed medical attention and if the airfield was compromised with peacekeepers in the premises we had no choice but to go back to the safe house. "Hawkins has probably got their airfield on alert for ships leaving the airstrip," Marty said. "All points of exits out of District 5 will be blocked. That means roads and airfields as well. We can't leave just yet."

"What about Stu?" I asked.

"He knows what once he sees peacekeepers in the airfield that he needs to leave before they find him. He'll head back to the safe house as well. Meanwhile, my face will be broadcast all over District 5 and your faces will be scanned to find out your identities."

"Great, great," Johanna said in irritation. "What do we do next?"

"We wait for a few hours. Stu and I will make other arrangements to get all of us out of District 5."

The drive back to the safe house was quiet but tense. My hand was still clutched to Prim's as Shane carried her to the safe house. Marty and Stu disappeared soon after they knew we were safely back at the safe house. "Stu and I are going out to see what's happening."

"Aren't you risking your lives going out there right now," Shane asked. "Like you said, you're face is probably being broadcast all over the district."

"I have to risk it," Marty returned. "We have people to turn to for help. We need to find a way out of here as soon as possible."

After her inspection of Prim's injuries Mom blew a hard breath through her mouth. Worry lines etched on her forehead, her lips in a thin line. It wasn't a good sign. "Mom, what is it? Why hasn't Prim awaken yet?" She remained quiet, reflective. "Mom?"

"Prim sustained a head injury. There is swelling in her brain that might be causing her to remain unconscious." Mom was able to create a cast for her broken leg. Prim looked deathly pale and she already had fair skin to begin with. A smile bruise formed on the side of her forehead. I stifled a sob that was lodge in my throat. It hurt seeing her like that. Then something erupted or bubbled to the surface as anger and fear encompassed my being. My eyes turned to Annie and Finnick, they sitting next to each other like two lovers reunited after a long separation. Their reunion was bittersweet. We found Annie and Mags but left Cinna and Portia. My anger could no longer be contained and the only person I turned to was Peeta.

"You left Cinna and Portia," I seethed in fury. My hands clutched to my side. My head felt ready to burst.

"Katniss? What are you—" Peeta started, his eyes round from surprise.

"You had a chance to free them but you chose her, them." I pointed at Mags and Annie.

"Now, Katniss—" Finnick stood and parted from Annie.

"Shut the fuck up. I wasn't talking to you." I then turned to Johanna. "We were supposed to rescue Cinna and Portia, yet they are not here. You chose your friends over—"

"Katniss, stop. You don't have the right to get mad at Johanna and me. I was going to open his cell but—"

"But what? You chose Annie and Mags over Cinna and Portia who are your friends and not these complete strangers. People we don't even know yet you chose them." In the back of mind, I knew what I was doing was wrong, but fear, anger and resentment festered inside me. Prim was hurt and Annie and Mags were found, alive and well while Cinna and Portia was still incarcerated at the compound. All Peeta had to do was free them but he didn't, why didn't he?"

"You're not being fair," Peeta defended himself. "Are you just going to get pissed at me because I rescued Annie and Mags not Cinna. So pissed that you're picking a fight."

"I'm beyond pissed, I'm livid. After everything Cinna and Portia has done for us, you..." I jabbed a finger on his chest, taunting him. "You pick them over your friends."

Peeta sighed, his unwillingness to argue aggravated and fueled my anger further. "I'm can't talk to you when you're like this."

"Like what? Huh, an emotional clingy girl? My sister—"

"I know Prim is hurt, Katniss. That is why you're really angry." He knew me, but I didn't need his understanding or comfort. I was scared for Prim.

"Katniss, it wasn't Peeta's fault that he—" Johanna started.

"Shut the fuck up, Mason," I screamed. "I wasn't talking to you either."

"Katniss, calm down," Mom said, her voice firm and clear. "I know you're scared but don't take it out on Peeta."

"I'm not taking it out on him, I'm stating a fact, He left Portia and Cinna behind and chose them."

"I need to get out of here," Peeta uttered as he turned to walk away.

"Yeah, go do that, Peeta. Walk away when I'm talking to you." Fury and pain filled me, nothing could console me so I continued attacking everyone in my path.

"And this is your fault, Prim is hurt, Finnick," I accused him. "Why was she with you? You should have left her behind. After finally convincing her to stay put, you bring her along?"

"Just hold a damn minute," Finnick started. "I didn't drag your sister to come with me if that is what you are insinuating."

"Then what the hell was she doing with you? She's only fourteen!"

"You know your sister, nothing could have stopped her. I had already bodily removed her from going but she managed to stow away in the tank long before I knew she was there," he explained.

"Besides, Katniss. We should be thanking him for saving our lives back there," Peeta reminded me. "And Finnick is right, once Prim makes her mind, you know nothing will stop her. You know that about Prim."

"Of course you would take Prim's side," I said.

"You know me, Katniss. I wouldn't pick sides between you and Prim," he returned. "When have I ever taken sides? But isn't time we owe her the benefit of respecting her decisions. For someone her age, to have been reaped and experience war and death, she earned the right to make her own decisions. Just like you were forced to grow up faster than most when you were only eleven year old." His words weren't intentional in hurting Mom's feelings but the stating the facts. "Prim's grown up since then, she made a decision to help us. We should respect it."

I was silent for a few seconds, digesting his words because I knew he was right. Prim was just as obstinate and hard headed as I was. If I couldn't stop her from leaving, how did I expected Finnick to do the same? But I wasn't rational at the moment. I was scared. I looked at Prim's lifeless form.

"And look what happened to her, her decision to help only caused her to get hurt," I recalled. I wanted to be mad at Prim but she was injured. "It still doesn't explain why you left Cinna and Portia behind."

"Are you going to let me explain or are you going to just be pissed at me," Peeta asked.

"What's there to explain, you left them behind," I accused him. My chest hurt and head ached. Then I did the one thing I thought I'd never do, but I couldn't stop myself. Peeta turned and walked away. I hated when he did that—he hated confrontations. "If Cinna and Portia dies because of you, I'll never forgive you. Their deaths will be on you, Peeta. I'll never forget what you did today." I took a deep breath. I kept going because once I started I couldn't stop because anger disguised my real feelings-pain, disappointment, fear of losing Prim.

Peeta stopped on his tracks, his shoulders slumped forward. I knew I hurt him. He turned his head sightly as I could see the corner of his eye. He opened his mouth to say something then shut it closed as he walked away.

"Go take care of your sister and Mom, Katniss," he said. "Just..." He walked away without a second glance.

I sobbed and cupped a hand over my mouth. Mom shook her head in disbelief and disappointment. I knew the moment I said those words, I didn't mean them but when I'm scared I lashed out to the people closest to me.

"You're really something else, Katniss," Johanna muttered as she walked after Peeta. Finnick, Annie and Mags followed suit. I didn't dare to look at Shane and Maddy to see their faces. I felt anger, guilt and shame for hurting Peeta.

 _I'm sorry, I'm sorry._ The words swam in my mind like whirlwind that couldn't be stopped. I was sorry I lashed out on Peeta, that Prim was hurt and resenting Finnick reuniting with Annie and Mags when Cinna and Portia was still back in the compound. What repercussions would they suffer once President discovered that Mom was rescued? But most of all I was sorry for hurting Peeta when it wasn't his fault.

I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder and I knew who it was—her gentle touch finally broke whatever defense I had. Tears spilled from my eyes as Mom held me in her arms. I had forgotten what it felt like to be held by her. I never knew how much I missed her comfort. It hurt so much that I resisted for a few seconds when I remembered what she had done to us—to Prim and me.

"It's okay, Katniss," Mom soothed me. "Prim will be okay."

For a while, I let her hold me and as much it was comforting, I knew I didn't deserve it. "I should look for Peeta," I sniffled as I pulled away. Pain and sorrow took over as I recalled what I did to him. I knew what I did to Peeta was wrong—to cast blame and accusing him of leaving Cinna and Portia behind without asking for an explanation.

"Why don't you wipe your face and recollect yourself?" Mom advised as she held out a wet hand towel. I wiped my face clean and blew my nose. "Give yourself time to think what you're going to say to him, okay?" I nodded my head taking her sage advice.

When my chest stopped aching and my mind cleared, I took several cleansing breaths. "I hurt him when I didn't mean to," I confessed. Mom kept quiet which I was relieved because I couldn't bear her lecturing me. "He's never going to forgive me. I would never forgive myself either." The sight of Peeta's face seared into my mind after I told him that I would never forgive him and literally told him it was his fault if Cinna and Portia died. He was devastated. _How could I undo the damage I created between us?_

"Did I tell you that when I met your father, I resisted his...advances," Mom admitted.

"What?" That confession came out of the blue. I knew a bit of their history. That she was engaged to James Mellark before falling love with Garrett Everdeen. The fact freaked me out when I was told of their history—Mom, Dad and Mr. Mellark.

"Yeah, he was a big flirt, always teasing me," she sighed. "I mean, I was with James Mellark already and your father knew it. Every time I saw him he would flirt and tell me that I was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen." I was horrified to discover that Dad _stole_ Mom from Peeta's father. And I couldn't understand why she was telling me all this. Was this a form of distraction? If it was, it wasn't helping because it didn't paint an honorable picture of Dad.

"At first I was annoyed, really angry that he would be so forward to a woman already engaged. But I have to confess I was secretly pleased that someone besides James found me beautiful and was attracted to me."

"Did Mr. Mellark know?" I asked.

"James was friends with your father, Katniss. He didn't see the harm in what he thought was just playful teasing. That's what I loved about James—he trusted so easily and he trusted me and your father." A look passed on her face. I didn't know if it was regret but I knew whatever it was, there was also sorrow.

"After a while, my annoyance turned to amusement then to attraction. We didn't mean to...the next we knew we were in love. We both knew that it was wrong but when you love someone as much as I love your father, We couldn't deny it."

"So what happened?"

"We didn't want to hurt James' feelings when we went behind his back. We both knew it was wrong but we couldn't help it. The attraction we had for each other was strong and deep. I suspected that James knew what was going on. He asked me a couple of times if marrying was what I wanted. At the time I said yes because I did love him and we were both Merchant. I couldn't see my life at the Seam."

"What changed your mind?"

"It was my mind that changed, but my heart." She stopped for a second as if a memory flash in her mind. "He took me to a field one day during Spring time. The next thing I knew he kissed me and I melted—"

"Mom, please no details." I choked. I knee Mom and Dad loved each other deeply, I was witness to their passion when I was five. It was something a child should never imagine between their parents.

"We carried on for months while I dragged Peeta's father around continuing our engagement. It was wrong of me."

"Oh, Mom."

"You have to know Katniss that James Mellark was a good and loving man, he would have been a wonderful husband father to our children. But what broke his heart was that we were friends. What really hurt him was that we weren't honest with him. James said that he would have broken off the engagement and understood but we went behind his back. That was unforgivable—the dishonesty and selfishness because it tore two families apart—mine and the Mellarks. It took years before he forgave us."

The telling of their relationship and history with Mr. Mellark was interesting but I didn't see the point why she brought it up, why now?

"If it wasn't for your father, I would have married James Mellark and bore his children, I loved him enough but it wasn't the same love or passion I felt for Garrett Everdeen."

"And your telling me this because...?"

"There are also reasons why I...objected to your union with Peeta." I gasped in surprised. "Why I was determined to have you settled with Gale Hawthorne." Disgust and anger simmered inside me. How dare my Mom connived to have me _settled_ with Gale. "Please don't be angry."

"But you just admitted that you wanted me to marry Gale," I seethed. She wanted me to settle into a loveless marriage?

"Please Katniss, you're quick to anger. You got angry with Peeta saying things you didn't mean and without giving him the benefit to explain himself. Give me the respect and courtesy to explain why I wanted you to be with Gale." I shut my mouth and opened my mind. Or at least I attempted to. "When I married your father, I knew the repercussions for marrying outside of my class. To marry a man from the Seam. I lost family, friends and my love, friendship and respect from James. Not only was he my fiance he was also my best friend. And even though I married your father, I wasn't accepted in the Seam initially. It also took years to earn my position in the Seam as a healer. It was the only reason I was accepted."

That I understood because not many Merchant women who married a Seam man could survive living away from the Merchant township. They were disowned and ostracized just like Mom was.

"My main reason to objecting your relationship with Peeta is because I didn't want you to suffer the way I did when I married your father. I lost everything, my friends and my family disowned me. I didn't want that to happen to you. But also if you married Peeta he would lose a lot too, his family and friends as well."

She made a valid point. In another circumstance being with Peeta would have costed him his position in the bakery, losing his family and friends all because of his mother. She would have seen that Peeta would have nothing. His father would have not protected or sided with him. James Mellark may be a kind and gentle man, but he never stood up or protected his sons from the abuse both mental and physical that they experienced. But times were different.

"But I also have to confess that I didn't want you to be with Peeta because I thought him too weak to stand up to his mother, that once you were married he would not defend you because if he couldn't defend himself how can I expect him to defend you from her?"

Fury coursed through me. How dare she made assumptions on his character. She knew what kind of man Mr. Mellark was, so she concluded that Peeta was like his father, weak and feeble minded? She didn't know Peeta who saved me that rainy day, who risked his life throwing the bread and suffered from his Mom's abuse. And through years of mental, emotional and physical abuse he remained kind and gentle but most of all the strongest person I've have even known. Did she expected him to become a brute and abuser just like his mother? When I considered Gale, whose Mother was kind but stern, he had grown to become bullish and belligerent. Fire burned in his veins as he spewed toxic words to everyone who he thought slighted him. Gale was consumed with hate, bitterness and jealousy. It was by circumstance of which we were born into and it was up to our choices that formed our character. Peeta was raised by an abuser but he didn't become one.

But before I could scold my mother, she held up her hand. "Please forgive me, Katniss for projecting my own insecurity and fears. For misjudging Peeta. I'm glad I'm wrong about him. But then, my efforts would have been futile I couldn't stop you from loving Peeta the same way I couldn't help from falling for your father."

Slightly appeased at her confession I will still angry with her because one cannot overlook years of abandonment and neglect. And to also for pushing Gale as a suitor and for judging Peeta. I took a deep breath and contemplated on the last few days—what we accomplished, rescuing my Mom. "You and I are a lot more a like than you realize," she said with a small smile on her face. I shuddered at the thought but knew she was partially right. "Before you were born, your father and I had a lot of harsh words said between us. Some I thought were unforgivable. Couples fight, Katniss. You will say and do hurtful things, but it is what you do afterwards that either break or strengthens a relationship."

I sobbed as fresh emotions surfaced—guilt and shame. "I... I didn't mean anything I said." Even now it was hard to talk, to express what was in my mind but when driven by anger I was fluent with my words. Expressing anger was easier than falling into weakness and helplessness. Peeta knew that about me or I least I hoped he did. "I'm a horrible person."

"Oh my dear child," Mom sympathized. "You are not a horrible person. Far from it. If you believe that why would a person like Peeta be attracted to you."

"Because he's a masochist," I joked. "I might as well have punched him in the face like his Mom. What I said to him was hurtful."

"Are you sorry for what you said to him?"

"I was sorry the instant I said those hurtful words."

"Well that is not a sign of a horrible person," she observed. "Just give yourself and Peeta some time. If Peeta is anything like his father, he's probably forgiven you. You just need to forgive yourself."

An hour passed when I finally calmed down and had the courage to seek Peeta out. To apologize and ask for his forgiveness. I was too ashamed to face Finnick so I sought out Shane and Maddy when I couldn't find Peeta in the safe house. "Have you seen Peeta?" my voice cracked.

Maddy and Shane looked at each other. "Um..." Maddy started. "I think you better tell her, Shane."

"What?"

"Peeta's not here," Shane confessed.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Panic and fear enveloped me like a blanket, I panted through my mouth as if I had a hard time breathing. "Where is he?"

"Um...he, Johanna and Finnick went back to the compound," Shane explained.

"What?" I screamed. This was not happening. I looked at the clock trying to remember when all the batteries were set to explode. "No, no, no. Why?"

"You know why," Maddy said. Her head was bent forward, eyes cast down as if there was something interesting on the ground. I did know why. The way I spoke to Peeta, telling him that if Cinna and Portia died, it was his fault. They were his friends too and I accused him of choosing his acquaintance with Finnick over his friendship with Cinna and Portia.

"Are they out of their fucking mind? How long have they been gone?"

"I tried to stop them," Annie spoke, disrupting my train of thought as I faced her. The frail looking woman stood next to Mags. "I don't believe we have been formally introduced, I am Annie Cresta and this is Mags Flanagan." She extended her pale hand. "I also wanted to thank you for rescuing us. It was a miracle you found us."

"No need to thank me Annie," I returned. She didn't really have to since it wasn't me that rescued them. But that was a moot point since Peeta, Johanna and Finnick were missing. "I'm really glad that Finnick has you back." I may have been upset with Peeta for choosing them over Cinna and Portia, but I wouldn't begrudge them of their freedom. "Both of you, he was sure you were there."

"Finnick told me," Annie replied. "I don't how he knew but thanks just the same." I nodded my head then turned to Shane.

"Why didn't you stop them?" I addressed him as I kept my temper in check because Shane was right, he couldn't stop Peeta.

"You're kidding right?" Shane stated as he shook his head. "You and Prim are not the only stubborn ones." Yet again, Shane stated the obvious—Prim and I were stubborn and acted without thinking of the consequences.

"We need to go after them," I said as I was about to run to the door when the ground shook and we swayed from the disturbance. Items and furniture were displaced as the room rocked for two minutes. Mom ran to Prim to shield her from the quake while Annie and Mags held onto each other. It was the longest one hundred and twenty seconds of my life waiting for it to abate. By the time it was over, furniture was thrown and junk that Stu collected over the years were broken. "Shit that had to come from the prison compound." The explosion was at least a good 20 miles away from the safe house. The aftershock must have caused a lot of damage to the surrounding areas that we actually felt it.

I looked outside the window at the landscape. From the horizon smoke rose into the sky like mushroom. It was gray and black sprouting over the city limits. "What do you want to do?" Shane asked. My mind was muddled, deciding what to do was easy but I didn't want to leave Mom and Prim at the safe house alone but I needed to find Peeta.

"Go Katniss," Mom said as she stood behind me. "Prim and I will be okay. I know you want to go after Peeta." I felt guilty because it was if she read my thoughts. "You know he left because of you." I cringed at my Mom's insensitivity. Was she rubbing salt on a wound I had inflicted on myself?

Marty and Stu crashed through the front door just as I was about to take action. In their arms were bags filled with clothing and shoes. "Fuck, we got to leave now while the city is busy recovering from the blast," Stu advised. "It's chaos out there. Peacekeeper are busy looking for the source from the explosion. It won't take that much time for them to figure it out after the breakout earlier."

"What about transportation?" Maddy inquired as she peered into one of the bags.

"I was able to secure a ship from an field not far from here," Stu replied. "We can leave as soon as we change our clothes." _Why?_ Who cared what we wore?

"We can't go just yet," I told him.

"What? Why not?" he questioned. "It's too dangerous and risky to stay here."

"Peeta, Finnick and Johanna are gone. They went back to the prison compound." A feeling of dread and doomed descended upon me. I hoped that they were fine.

"What the fuck?" Marty screamed. "Why...how?"

I grabbed a piece of clothing from a bag. It was shirt and pants—the jumpsuit was too confining. "Katniss," Mom started.

"No, I know what you're going to say. I'm not leaving. Not without Peeta," I preempted her attempt to sway my decision and course of action. It was bad enough I was riddled with guilt by leaving Mom and Prim. But they were in capable hands.

Mom sighed. "I know that but we need to move Prim. You're friend is right, we can't stay here."

"This is what we're going to do, Shane and Maddy will take Mom, Prim, Annie and Mags to the ship," I instructed. "Marty will take me back to the compound."

"That'...that's suicide," Marty sputtered. "They are on their own, I'm not about to—"

"I'm going after them. You are going to help and you can't stop me," I threatened.

"Katniss, Maddy and I should stay to help you find Peeta," Shane suggested.

"We're not leaving you here on your own," Maddy added. I wasn't crazy about staying behind with Marty, a man I barely knew but I was desperate to find Peeta. I knew this was my fault. I had pushed him to go back and get Cinna and Portia. Why else would he leave without telling after the way I treated him. I was heartsick from guilt and remorse.

"I want to stay here with Finnick," Annie commented. Mags nodded her head in agreement. She didn't speak as she made gestures with her hands.

"No," I nearly shouted as impatience and frustration filled me. "You both are going with my Mom and Prim back to 12. You will be safe there." Snow had abandoned 12. From the discussions I heard from Shane and Maddy. District 12 was left to their own devise, no food or supplies entered the district. Snow was basically starving them. But it was better to be on our own, we were free from his subjugation and tyranny.

"We're not leaving without you," Maddy said.

"But—" Shane started. I held my hand up.

"You can't stay. I need to know that my Mom and Prim are safe. I trust you and Maddy to take them back home," I said. "Stu will fly you out of District 5 and Marty will help me find Peeta, Finnick and Johanna."

Marty shook his head. "I don't think this is a good idea," he started.

Calmly and with an air of confidence I never knew my Mom possessed, she turned to Marty. "You will help my daughter find her friends. I ask you in behalf of Mockingjay to help her."

"Ma'am, with all due respect—" Marty began.

"I'm not done talking. What are you going to say to Mockingjay if you fly back with us to District 12 because he'll want to know what happened to Peeta? Why he isn't with us." Guilt. Mom knew how to lay it on someone. "Never mind Mockingjay, you don't want to answer to Peeta's father, I can assure you."

Marty's Adam's apple bobbed up and down his throat. Sweat formed on his forehead as his eyes turned to Stu. In turn his friend shook his head, eyes wide with a tinge of fear. "I'd do what she says, Marty."

Preparations for departure took less than an hour. I was reluctant to part from Mom and Prim but they were safer with Shane and Maddy who would protect them. Before leaving, I knelt down to say good bye to Prim. I was lost for words so I kissed her forehead. Then I turned to face Mom. "Take care of yourself and Prim, Mom." I wished her well. A sudden burst of emotion formed inside me. I didn't know when I would see them again because if anything happened to Peeta... She extended her arms and I fell in to her embrace. Closing my eyes, I relished the comfort she projected, something she had denied me for so long. I was overjoyed to have my Mom back, physically and figuratively since we did mend some fences, However, the bridge we broke had still yet to be mended fully. Our short time together was a good start.

"Stay safe, find Peeta and come home," she uttered, her voice cracked as a tear formed in her eye. I longed to wipe it away but resisted.

"I love you, Mom," I choked as I released her and walked away, not waiting for a response back. Those three simple words had the power to strengthen and weaken me. I just hoped that Peeta was alive so I can tell him that I love him as well. Then when he's forgiven me, I'm going kill him for worrying me.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. Like I said I had to split the The Rescue into two parts since a lot happened. I do hoped you enjoyed reading it. It may be awhile before I upload the next update, give or take 10 – 12 days since RL and work is keeping very busy the next few weeks.**_

 _ **Things don't look good for Peeta and Katniss. How long will they be separated? You'll have to stick around to find out. ;)**_

 _ **Have a great rest of the week and hope everyone is well. Please leave a review.**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Going Home

Chapter 16 – Going Home

 _AN:Thank you for your patience and for reading Destiny 2. I do hope all of you are enjoying the story so far. My thanks to those who alerted, favored and left a review for the last chapter. I really do appreciate getting them. If anyone of you have any questions please feel free to send me a PM. I will answer your question as best I can. Just a quick note that my phone is acting up and I'm not getting my emails so I may be delayed in answering your questions. Hence I think it's just time that I'm getting a new phone which will arrive on Monday._

 _THG belongs to Suzanne Collins. Any mistakes found are mine. This chapter is rated **R** for strong language and violence._

* * *

 **Shane POV –**

Everything was just happening too fast for my mind for catch up. Prim was injured, Peeta was returning to the compound without Katniss and Maddy, Mrs. Everdeen, Annie, Mags and I were flying back to District 12. I felt uneasy as I didn't like separating from Peeta and Katniss but she was right, I had to keep Prim and Mrs. Everdeen safe and away from President Snow but at the same time...I felt conflicted as well.

Since Maddy and I had caught up to Peeta, Katniss and Prim I felt responsible for them. I volunteered to find and return them back home and yet I failed them. What if something happened to them-getting captured by Snow or worse, were killed because I wasn't there to help them. All this emotional turmoil swirled in my mind.

I raised a shaky hand to wipe sweat from my forehead which was weird since the temperature inside the hovercar was cool. I tried to replay the turn of events in my head as I recalled Katniss turning on Peeta, berating him for choosing to rescue Annie and Mags and Peeta's decision to go back to the compound to free Cinna and Portia. I couldn't believe what was happening. I felt helpless as too much was going on for me to gather my thoughts.

Both Annie and Mags had refused to leave, preferring to stay at the safe house and wait for Finnick. However, he was adamant that they left without him.

* * *

" _I need to help Peeta, Annie," Finnick explained. "If it wasn't for him and Johanna, you and Mags wouldn't be here with me. You understand? I want to help him." Annie quietly cried as she absorbed his presence, his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. While his chin rested on top of her head."Hey, don't cry okay?"_

" _Don't go," she mumbled into his shirt, soaking the material with her tears. "Please? I don't want to go without you."_

" _I want to help and besides, you can't stay here. It's not safe for any of us to stay in one place."_

" _But I just got you back," she whimpered. "I don't...want to leave your side."_

" _Please Annie, you and Mags need to go. At least I know you'll be safe with Shane. He will take you to District 12. You and Mags will be safe there." Realizing that she couldn't change his mind, Annie relented and released, physically and emotionally._

" _Please come back to me,"she pleaded._

" _Don't worry, Annie," Johanna soothed her. "I will get his golden ass back to you. I promise."_

* * *

Their reunion was short-lived as we departed from the safe house. A light feathery touch landed on my forearm. I knew it was Maddy but I didn't have the energy to look her in the eye. "Shane, are you okay?" she asked, a light quiver in her voice reflecting how I felt—lost, worried and unsettled. The rumblings outside the car didn't even register as my thoughts were on Peeta and Katniss.

With Stu driving the vehicle my eyes turned toward the window that overlooked the city landscape, I answered her. "Honestly? I'm not okay, Maddy," I admitted. "Far from it." The district was in complete chaos-people ran and screamed while looters ransacked buildings and stores for anything they could steal. It was a wonder that we were uninterrupted by peacekeepers that flooded the streets. They were too busy trying to maintain control and order. I reached over and grabbed Maddy's rough hand. I needed calm and balance so I turned to her, her green eyes filled with worry.

Annie and Mags were seated behind me, lost in their own thoughts. They were worried and had the right to be since Finnick, Johanna and Peeta headed straight to the prison compound.

"I know," she replied. Her hair was in disarray with dirt smeared all over her face. She was a mess but then so was I. "I can't just believe that Katniss did that to Peeta, you know." I did know. Maddy's comment hurled me back to the moment when Peeta decided he was going back not just to rescue Cinna and Portia but to free everyone before the building was set to explode.

* * *

 _ **Flashback –** _

_Soon after Mrs. Everdeen approached Katniss, both Maddy and I escaped to the next room to provide them some privacy. In truth I was too disgusted with Katniss's behavior. It was wrong of her to go after Peeta the way she did, spewing accusations for things he no control over. I had to leave before I opened my mouth and say something to Katniss that I would regret later._

 _Finnick, Johanna, Annie and Mags gathered around Peeta, keeping their distance but in his presence for a show of moral support._

" _She didn't mean what she said, Peeta," I muttered. Peeta sat on a rough looking sofa which looked like it had been picked up from a garbage bin. There were rips and holes, stuffing protruding from the upholstery. The image of Peeta's head bent forward while his knees supported his elbows as his hands cradled his head would forever be burned in my mind. He was stricken with guilt, remorse and misery. I just refused to believe that Katniss didn't see it but resorted to attacking him instead. I felt bad for him._

" _Shane's right, Peeta," Maddy added. "With Prim injured...she didn't mean it." Maddy was lost for words because even with the short time we had come to know Katniss, we both knew she didn't mean what she said to him._

 _Peeta raised his head, eyes swollen and red from tears dripping down his cheeks. "It doesn't matter what Katniss said," he uttered, his voice low and shaky. "I had my reasons..."_

" _You don't have to explain it to us," I retorted. "We know that you didn't leave Cinna and Portia behind. You wouldn't have done that."_

" _Tell that to Katniss," Peeta whispered._

" _Sorry to tell you, but your girlfriend is a bitch," Johanna snickered. For a moment I had forgotten they were also in the room._

" _Hey, don't about Katniss like that—" Peeta argued. His mood changed from somber to anger really fast as his eyes turned hard and skin flushed. "You don't know Katniss so don't you dare judge her."_

" _I call it as I see it," Johanna stated. The petite victor from District 7 had her hands on her hips. She stood in an imperious pose, her head held high and eyes hard. "You did the right thing. You didn't chose Annie and Mags over Cinna and Portia. It was...impossible situation that you handled well."_

" _I never thanked you for getting Annie and Mags out of there, Peeta," Finnick said. "I can hardly believe it myself that she's here with me." He held Annie in his arms, his tanned muscular arms wrapped around her like he was afraid to let her go. That she wasn't real._

" _Thank you, Peeta," Annie said. She leaned her head back onto Finnick's chest. They were an odd couple to me. Not that I expected anything since I didn't know Finnick personally. I thought his taste were of those women in the Capitol—flashy, grotesque and plastic. Not real women from the districts. "And Mags says thank you as well." The older woman smiled as her hand touched her chest and tilted her head._

" _No need to thank me," Peeta said. "Any decent person would have done what I did. I just wish..."_

" _You did the right thing as far I know," Johanna stated. "Katniss didn't have the right to make you feel like shit and making you feel guilty over it." Finnick released Annie and walked over to Peeta. He knelt down to face him. "I owe you more than my gratitude for getting Annie and Mags out of there. I don't know what happened, why you didn't...release Cinna and Portia from their cell. I won't ask you. You had a reason and I'm going to respect that." He extended his hand. "You have my eternal gratitude and I owe you—"_

 _Peeta stood up, his spine ram rod straight and eyes filled with a bit of anger and misery. "Stop, stop, saying that," he bellowed. His voice wasn't hard but sounded tortured. "You don't owe me anything. I did what I did because it's the right thing to do. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't help Annie and Mags. I would have released anyone in that cell block. I don't understand why people...you don't owe me a damn thing."_

" _Even if that's true, I still thank you just the same," Finnick rebutted. "After what you did at the compound, you have my friendship and anything you ask of me. You just name it." Peeta reached over and shook Finnick's hand. With a startled gasp, Peeta was propelled towards the victor from District 4 as he hugged Peeta tight. Finnick leaned down to Peeta's ear and whispered to him._

 _In return Peeta smiled, "You too, Finnick. I know what it's like to worry about the people you love." I turned my eyes to Maddy. Since our reconciliation, there were times I wished that we had some moments of privacy. But we were on a mission. No time for romance while trying to survive out in the woods, finding our way back to District 12. I knew I was lucky to have her in my life._

" _Seriously, Peeta. I do want to say thanks," Johanna started. "I don't know what Finnick would have done if...thank you." Again, Peeta gasped as Johanna hugged him for a few seconds. The moments of camaraderie passed when she released him with a parting shot. "But I still say you're girlfriend's a bitch."_

" _Johanna," Annie responded. "Don't be so mean." Mags rolled her eyes while Finnick crossed his arms over his chest._

" _What I'm only saying what everyone is thinking."_

" _You know you're mouth is going to get you into trouble one of these days," "Finnick snorted._

 _"Yeah, but you guys still love me," she returned with a smug look on her face. Meanwhile, Peeta walked over to the table. He switched on a button to reveal a two dimensional floor plan of the prison compound. He didn't uttered a word but stared at the display for a few minutes._

" _Hey, is there something to drink in this forsaken hell hole," Johanna quipped. "We need to celebrate."_

" _Great idea," Finnick said as he ran towards the kitchen. "I think I saw a bottle of whiskey. Let's say we rip that open?"_

 _With giddiness of a child who out aged their reaping years, Finnick held onto Annie's, dragging her with him._

" _Did Stu and Marty say when they are coming back?" Peeta asked._

" _An hour or two at the most," I answered. "Stu said getting an airship right now is dangerous, but we have to risk it."Peeta nodded his head. "What's up? You have a look on your face that's looks like you're planning something."_

 _Peeta sighed. "I really didn't have a choice leaving Cinna and Portia behind. I had to."_

" _Why?" Maddy inquired. "I know you a good reason."_

" _Cinna said he has a tracker on him," Peeta revealed. "It's embedded on his chest next to his heart. If he left the compound, it would charge. Sending electrodes all over his body but mostly aimed his heart."_

" _Shit, you got to fucking kidding me," Johanna exclaimed._

" _I...he and Portia would have been electrocuted," Peeta sighed. "He couldn't leave the compound's perimeter. But..."_

" _But what?" I questioned. "Sounds like you really didn't have a choice."  
_

" _I didn't but...can't you see he and Portia are dead anyway once the batteries overload," he said. He raised a hand, raking his fingers through his sweaty hair. "He's dead if we tried to get out of the compound but then Marty's bombs are going to explode leveling the building. It's lose-lose situation. I couldn't free Cinna and Portia even I wanted to."_

 _"Too bad Katniss didn't give you the opportunity to explain yourself, Peeta," Maddy said. "You really didn't a choice." I had a good mind to confront Katniss and let Peeta explains himself but their rift was between the two of them. But something about Peeta's posture troubled me._

" _Peeta?"_

" _I could have released them?" he confessed._

" _But you just said that he couldn't leave the compound without activating the electrodes," I reminded him._

 _Peeta walked over to his backpack. It was dirty with brown, gray and green stains. One of the straps was restitched with a nylon line. His hand dove into several pockets until he removed several rocks out from the side pockets. In his hand was a several pieces of black glassy textured rocks. It wasn't coal or anything I ever have seen before. "What is that?" Johanna asked as she walked over to him._

" _A few weeks after we left the rebel base camp, Katniss, Prim and I were fortune enough to stow away in a train," Peeta started. I was about to inquire more but he held up his hand. "It's not a long story but we more pressing matters to discuss so I can tell you about it later. Inside one of the cargo hold was a supply compartment. We didn't find much but found several containers of these rocks."_

 _The rocks were jagged but its' surface was smooth like glass. Johanna held one in between her finger tips, eyeing it with great interest. "I think I've seen this before," she replied._

" _What are you guys doing?" Finnick arrived with bottle in hand while Annie held onto several tins mugs. "Look what we found." He wiggled his eyebrows._

" _That's nice Finn, but can you keep your exuberance to yourself for a few seconds, I think Peeta is on to something."_

" _Don't mind us, we'll just pour everyone a cup and pass it around," Finnick blabbed as he turned to Annie. "I don't think Stu will mind since I raided his kitchen." Johanna snorted._

" _Looks pretty, Peeta. But what does have to do with Cinna and Portia?" Maddy asked. Instead of answering he pocketed several pebbles into his pants pocket. He looked up then changed his mind as he reached into his backpack and shoved a few more overloading his pants._

 _A second later, he grabbed his hand gun and turned to me. "Do you trust me, Shane?" he asked. My answer was quick._

" _I trust you with my life, Peeta," I swore to him. Nodding his head, he extended the gun. I grabbed it wondering what the hell he was up to as he walked a few feet away from me._

" _Point it at my chest and shoot," he demanded. Both Maddy and Annie gasped, horror and disbelief written on their faces. I was too stunned to respond because I wasn't sure what he said to me but then he repeated himself._

 _"Trust me, Shane. I know what I'm doing," he said so calm and casual as if it was a normal thing to request._

 _"What the fuck?" Johanna hissed. "Are you crazy?"_

" _Peeta, what are doing? I know Katniss is upset with yo—" I said._

" _This has nothing to do with Katniss. Shane, please trust me." My hand shook. I looked at Maddy as she shook her head, not believing what was going on. I turned back to Peeta and stared into his eyes. I trusted him—there was no doubt in his eyes as he held his head high and squared his shoulders. "Everything will be okay."_

 _So without giving myself a second thought, I fired closing my eyes as I squeezed the trigger. Nothing happened. I pressed the trigger again and nothing._

" _Fuck Peeta," Johanna yelled. "Thanks for the show and tell but what the fuck was that?" Peeta walked over to me, pried the gun off my hands. "Did the gun misfire?"_

 _He aimed the gun at the sofa he previously was seated and fired. A short burst discharged on the poor unsuspecting furniture adding a small hole into the upholstery. "What? How," I mumbled._

 _Peeta reached into his pockets revealing the rocks in his hands. "I don't know where these came from. But I discovered that it has properties that causes damage to any electronics devises."_

" _You mean like an EMP pulse," Johanna stated. "Beetee was working on something like this when I last visited him."_

" _Who's Beetee? Maddy asked. "And what's an EMP pulse?"_

" _Beetee Latier? He was the victor for the 37th Hunger Games," Finnick explained. "He's a genius with electronics and stuff." He had his arm around Annie's waist while he slowly drank from the tin cup. He sounded aggrieved that Maddy didn't recognize his name. "He killed seven people in one shot during his games."_

 _I didn't know if I should have been impressed or horrified by Beetee Latier's claim of fame. But then I was never reaped so..._

" _Anyway, what are you thinking, Peeta?" I asked. My concern was his frame of mind. What was going through his head. For a moment, Peeta was quiet. But in the look in his eyes contradicted his demeanor. His eyes were stormy and hard._

" _I want to go back."_

 _Everyone and I mean everyone internally groaned. Was his desire to return to the prison unexpected? That Peeta wanted to go back and rescue Cinna and Portia. "Peeta," I started. "I know everything is tense and everyone is high strung. You have to think sensibly." I knew that he was hurt from Katniss's accusations. But he was not thinking clearly._

" _I know how to get Cinna and Portia out of the prison," he said. "And these rocks will help us."_

 _The room was silent. I didn't know how to respond or react, the fact that Peeta even suggested going back boggled my mind. "What's your plan?" Finnick broke the silence._

" _You can't be serious Peeta," Johanna exclaimed. She was actually very calm for a person I thought to be boisterous and out spoken. And obnoxious, let's not forget obnoxious to a point of annoyance and irritation. "You are crazy if you think we can go back there. They've seen our faces and I guarantee you by now, they know who we are. Let alone President Snow probably knows as well."_

 _Silence filled the room again. Everyone now felt uneasy because in about an hour, the compound was denoted to explode. That meant everyone—prisoners, guards, civilian in the kitchen and maintenance crew including Cinna and Portia. But what could we do? Katniss was right to some degree we couldn't save everyone. This was a part of war—innocent men and women were usually the casualties of war. The demographic that were sacrificed._

" _I followed Katniss to rescue her mother," Peeta began. "With all your help, we found Annie and Mags as well. But I did not or do not believe that those people besides Cinna and Portia deserve to die. Not if there was something we can do to stop the death we know for sure that will happen." He shook his head and closed his eyes. "I know what it is like to take a life when you're trying to survive, to defend yourself but this...this is cold blooded murder."_

" _Nice speech, Peeta," Johanna snickered. It wasn't a speech but words that were straight from his heart. Peeta wasn't trained to kill unlike myself who left my home and volunteered to join Mockingjay's cause. I knew what volunteering would involve—taking lives in order to win a war against Snow and the Capitol. It was the price for freedom. "But you won't see me going back unless you have a fool proof plan to free Cinna and Portia, and guaranteeing that we would come back alive and not captured by the Peacekeepers."_

" _Nothing is guaranteed, Johanna," Finnick interrupted as he stepped away from Annie and stood next to Peeta. His eyes were glued to the two dimensional floor plan. "If Peeta has a plan I want to hear it." Mags shook her head vigorously._

" _Finnick, are your seriously thinking about doing this?" Annie asked. She was scared. You can see it in her face._

" _You can't be serious," Johanna returned. "You just got Annie and Mags back and you want to go back o the compound where everyone will recognize you? You're insane. You'll be recognized in a instant and taken prisoner. Also, do I have to remind you that the prison is denoted to explode in an hour."_

" _Now, now, Johanna. Don't you want to listen to what Peeta has to say before we reject his idea?" Johanna in response raised her hands in surrender._

" _Oh yes, please enlighten us, Peeta to your brilliant plan," Johanna quipped with a bit of snark._

" _You don't have to help me, but I would really be grateful if you did," Peeta returned. "I know I'm asking for a lot." Johanna scoffed. "But...the people we left behind and I'm not just talking about Cinna and Portia. They may be criminals in our eyes, people President Snow imprisoned, but what if they are not just people who stole from him. What if they are rebels he caught—"_

" _They are not. Rebel prisoners are executed within a day of their capture," Johanna informed us._

" _I didn't know that," Peeta replied. I didn't think anyone knew but surmised that is what happened to captured rebels. "But just the same what if these people, men and women Snow imprisoned are given a chance to fight against Snow. To end his reign of subjugation and terror. The games may be gone but you know he has to be trying to revive it."_

 _When Mockingjay blew up the cornucopia and game keepers facilities along with all the data and programming, we all knew that it would be a matter of time that Snow would try to resurrect the games. No matter how long it took for him to get it running again. We needed to end him, period. That was the only guarantee that the games would never be revived._

" _What if we free the prisoners and give them a choice to follow Mockingjay and end Snow's games and legacy forever?" Peeta said._

" _And if they don't follow you after we free them?" Johanna asked._

" _All men and women have the right to live their lives," Peeta answered. "We can't force them to follow Mockingjay, but we can at least give them a choice what to do with their lives. But think about it, where else can they go? They are marked men and women. Snow will be hunting them down."_

" _Maybe not," Finnick replied. "I think he was more interested when he had Mrs. Everdeen. I mean does he even know or care who he incarcerated? I mean, he built special floors for people like Mockingjay and anyone who betrayed him."_

 _It was true where could the prisoners go if not but hide in the districts and try to survive on their own. If they joined the rebellion, they would at least have support, housing and purpose in their lives. "So what is your plan, Peeta?" I asked. For the first time in an hour, Peeta smiled. He had a plan as I could see it it in his eyes._

 _ **End of Flashback –**_

* * *

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I should helped Peeta, Johanna and Finnick. Because by now I was troubled not knowing what happened. Did Katniss and Marty caught up to them? Where are they now? I swore to him that I would get Mrs. Everdeen, Katniss and Prim back to District 12 but it felt wrong to me, feeling as though I had abandoned them.

"What are you thinking, Shane? You look troubled," Maddy said. "We're doing what Katniss asked of us. What more can we do?" Maddy was right, it was a moot point since Peeta left and Katniss went after him. "It's over."

"But is it really over?" I said more to myself as I looked behind me. Mrs. Everdeen was seated next to Prim who was propped up on the seat next to her. If anyone was casually looking, it would appear that Prim was fast asleep but I knew better. Annie and Mags wore a hooded jacket over their heads to hide their faces. It wasn't enough but it was all we had at the time we were given.

"There isn't anything more than we can do, Shane. I know you're worried about Katniss and Peeta but we need to get Mrs. Everdeen and Prim away from here before we get caught." I knew Maddy made sense but I felt horrible that I left Peeta and Katniss behind. She squeezed my hand as her touch was calming but I still felt unsettled.

"Oh shit," Stu said under his breath as he drove the car through the city as chaos and mayhem surrounded us.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my finger on the trigger of my gun.

"There's a roadblock up ahead," he returned. I looked further down the street. In front of us was a blockade. There were at least four peacekeepers standing on the roadside inspecting the cars ahead of us.

"What are we going to do?" Maddy inquired, her voice shook with panic. I looked back to gauge Mrs. Everdeen's reaction, she looked calm but there was tension behind her cool blue eyes.

"We need to get out the car and walk on foot," Stu instructed.

"How far is the airfield?" I asked.

"I was hoping to park the car four miles east of the airfield and take another car to the ship. I wasn't expecting peacekeepers inspecting this area since most activity of looting was near the prison compound." I had thought it was odd that the prison was built almost in the center of the city, but then remembered that Marty said it was built on that specific ground on purpose. "Everyone stay close and don't wonder off."

* * *

" _Who would be crazy enough to attack a Capitol funded building in the center of the city?" Marty snickered. "Let alone try to help people break out from the most secured building besides Snow's mansion."_

* * *

Little did he realize that Peeta and Katniss were dare I say brave and crazy enough to execute that feat. Not only did we rescue Katniss's mother, we also rescued Annie Cresta and Mags Flanagan as well. Yes, they had help but I guess we all are crazy. In a word, what we had accomplished was a miracle.

But then again trying to leave this district was no walk in the park either. The only thing going for us was that no one knew who Mrs. Everdeen was since her identity was never revealed. And to the rest of Panem, as far as they were concern Prim was dead. Annie and Mags could be discovered but it was chance we had to take. We left the car and walked on foot to our next destination. Stu led the way with me carrying Prim and Mrs. Everdeen escorted with Maddy by her side. Everywhere around us, I looked for any signs of trouble. None so far but then I was always too optimistic when four peacekeepers blocked our path.

"You there," he pointed to Stu. "Where are all of you going?" My hands were preoccupied for there was little I could do if they suspected who we were or rather who Mrs. Everdeen was. I glanced at Maddy, her hand inside her jacket. She hidden her hand gun since it was impossible for us to walking around with a rifle in our possession. The leader of the group confronted Stu as other three flanked us creating a circle. "Name and occupation."

The only things we had on us were a couple of backpacks. I felt uneasy leaving my rifle behind but what else could I do? We would have been spotted right away. "Sorry, sir but my family and I need to get to a hospital right away," Stu explained. "My little girl fell and she needs medical attention."

"Name and occupation," the peacekeeper repeated.

"Stu Smith, I live at parcel 44 with my wife, and daughter. I am a maintenance worker at the food supplier depot." He answered so calmly and quickly. It made me wonder if that was his cover occupation and family history. "Please I need to get my daughter to the hospital. She hit her head after the explosion. She won't wake up."

"I need to see ID," the peacekeeper said as he removed a lancet pen from one of the compartment on his belt. Identification was dispensing blood from your finger. It was smeared on a data pad displaying name, district, age and height. It was how we were identified during our reaping years. My heart raced in my chest, I could feel each beat pounding in my ears. If they took Mrs. Everdeen's blood we were in done, captured and sent to the Capitol. "I also need to see ID from your other friends." I prayed that Annie and Mags...

Suddenly a commotion disrupted us. "Wait stop," a voice yelled from behind the peacekeeper who was about to draw our blood. It another peacekeeper chasing after a young man in his twenties. "Stop, stop or I will fire."

The young man screamed as he ran away. "Long live Mockingjay!" He was at least a good twenty yards away from us. And just as he was about turn a corner, he threw bottle at the peacekeepers chasing after him. The glass hit one of the peacekeepers when fire burst on his chest, burning his uniform and skin. The flames continued to burn him as the incendiary liquid dribbled down his body.

The commotion diverted attention away from us as the peacekeepers ran towards his comrade. "This way," Stu directed. We ran, not knowing where we were going as we relied on him to lead us to safety. The city was in complete state of confusion. If people weren't looting they trying to reach their homes and their families. All of the sudden Stu stopped in front of a group of people gathered in front of building where a large monitor overlooked the streets. On the screen was the mayor of District 5 ordering people to stay calm.

"Stu, why did we stop?" I asked. Instead of answering he lifted a finger to his lips.

"What's going on?" one of the bystanders asked as he was huddled in a group of people.

"I can't see the screen," someone complained. "What the hell is the mayor saying. Are we being attacked?"

"Did you hear?" a brown haired man beside him answered. "The prison compound was bombed." Maddy and I eyed each other as we remembered that Marty claimed no one knew the buildings' main function and purpose. It was supposed to be a well kept secret. But with a building of that scale how can anyone keep it a secret?

"How? Did the rebels attack it?"

"Did you see Mockingjay?"

"It has to be him. Who else knew to blow it up?" Several voices rang in the air as people speculated the cause of the explosion. "I heard rumors that Snow is here." Just the mention of his name made my skin crawl.

"No, shit, old Snowflake is here in District 5? Why?" another spectator asked. The men around us completely ignored the monitor in front of them as they chatted amongst themselves.

"I don't believe Snow is here, why would he unless there is someone high profile transferred here."

"No, but I overheard from one of the peacekeepers, there is a rumor that the building was infiltrated by Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen," the brown haired man spoke.

"Fuck me."

"You got to be kidding, man!"

"No way. Not the Star Crossed Lovers of District 12. They're just kids!"

"No, it true, there's security footage of them inside the building before the building exploded."

"Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen? The Mockingjay's daughter is here in District 5? I thought they were dead. We haven't heard from them in months."

"Oh I heard a rumor that Peeta Mellark was raising an army in District 11 with Mockingjay's daughter to lead them," another person added to the conversation. I almost giggled at the thought that Peeta, the most peace loving person I have ever met was raising an army for Mockingjay? It was ludicrous. And Katniss leading the charge? All she wanted was to go home to District 12 and be with Peeta.

The brown haired man cackled, "Well, they're not dead because there is video to prove it." This was not good. The discovery of Peeta and Katniss's existence only made them a bigger target not just for the peacekeepers but for every mercenary or person who wanted the bounty on their heads.

"If they are here in the city, they are in danger," brown haired man stated. "We need to help them get out of the district. The peacekeepers can't find them."

"Nah uh, man. I'm not getting involved. I have a wife and kids to worry about."

"Well so do I, man," brown hair ranted. "Mockingjay and his rebels just saved my kids life. There are no more games because of him, his daughter Katniss and Peeta Mellark. We owe them something, don't you think? They are risking their lives for us, for all the citizens of Panem."

"Shut up, a peacekeeper might hear you," a man from the group hissed. "You help them if you want, I'm not getting involved." Several men and women agreed with him.

"You men are disgusting," a woman spoke out. "You're going to let two teens, who risked their lives to blow up that building? Show more courage than you? They have been fighting for their lives and you stand there unwilling to help." She was a woman in her late thirties, dark brown hair and brown eyes. "I lost a child three years ago because of the games. Because of them, the games are over, finished."

"Yeah but there is still Snow," someone reminded them. "The Capitol and Snow are too powerful against the districts. How can they win with all their fire power and resource?" another man observed.

"Yet, those two kids are defying Snow, while you stand there not willing to help them," the angry woman returned.

"Quiet, quiet," someone shouted ahead of them. "The mayor is talking about the escaped prisoners," On the screens were men and women running from the prison. It had not exploded yet. I sighed in relief just like Maddy exhaled air through her mouth.

Behind them were peacekeepers raising their guns and shooting anyone escaping. Peeta did it. He, Finnick and Johanna succeed with their plans. Mrs. Everdeen had a hand over her mouth, tears ran down her cheeks. I was so entranced at the scene that I had forgotten that I had Prim in my arms. I looked down at her peaceful face wishing she was witness to the miraculous event because I can admit it now. It was another miracle for what they had pulled off. And to validate the proof of Peeta's success, several men dressed in prison garb appeared running down the street.

The crowd gasped and hollered. Some cheered while others looked scared for their life. One large man in dark blue jumpsuit with a number embroidered on his front left pocket yelled while he ran down the street passing the crowd. "Death to Snow, long live Mellark and Everdeen." He also raised his hand with three fingers pointing upward.

The crowd roared in joyful jubilation. "Mellark and Everdeen," they repeated over and over. I didn't know if I was a happy or more scared for them. I never expected to hear this kind of reaction. Even the man who refused to help was yelling with the crowd. The atmosphere was one of hope, that Snow couldn't extinguish their spirit.

"Oh no," Mrs. Everdeen gasped. In the midst of the thunderous voices, on the monitor was Peeta and Katniss's face. On the bottom of the screen read, _'Wanted: For traitorous acts against the Capitol and Panem, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Wanted: ALIVE. A handsome reward for anyone who has any information of their location and or capture.'_

"We need to leave now," Stu ordered. "Let's go." As the crowd cheered and their voices raised, so did the number of people that gathered around the monitors. The noise caught the attention of other spectators but also peacekeepers as well to a point that it was difficult maneuver around them. Bodies upon bodies appeared making the crowd dense.

"Maddy make sure you don't lose Annie and Mags," I insisted. I kept Mrs. Everdeen close as we tried o over pass the crowd of people headed towards the monitor. A few minutes later, we escaped the mad rush of people and ended walking through an empty street. I sighed in relief but we still had yet to reach our destination.

After a few yards of walking I noticed that there was a few monitors displayed on a wall of a very tall building. This time on the screen was none other than Peeta. He was speaking but the audio was turned off. "Wait, look" I instructed everyone. "It's Peeta."

"What is he saying?" Mrs. Everdeen asked.

"Wait, Mags can ready lips," Annie interrupted as she turned to her former mentor. "Mags, what is Peeta saying?"

Mags stood close to the video monitor. Her eyes transfixed on Peeta as she read his lips. I wonder how Mags could translate what Peeta was saying since she has never uttered a word since I've met her. All her communications were formed with her hands.

"..place on earth is safe for anyone. You will be hunted," Annie translated. "You either run for the rest of your life or you can join Mockingjay. He will lead you to freedom. He wants what generations of children who had died before us—the end of President Snow's tyranny on the district where thousands of us are sacrificed and led to slaughter for what? For amusement, for their own selfish and sick perversions. You have a choice. You will have your freedom, but at what cost if we don't take charge of our lives. Choose life, chose Mockingjay." The screen switched to a newscaster from District 5.

"Damn, Peeta," Stu blew a breath. "He's making himself a bigger target after posting that video."

"There's a reason why," I said. "Peeta doesn't do things in impulsively. He's a kind of person who makes plans."

"It was a nice speech," Annie complimented as Mags nodded her head in agreement.

"It's to draw attention away from us," Maddy revealed. "Remember he said that he knew a way to divert attention from us. To make sure no one was going after Mrs. Everdeen."

"But talk about poking the bear, you know. I mean did he forget that Snow is here in District 5. He and Katniss already freed Mrs. Everdeen, Annie and Mags but to pour salt on the wound? And he and Katniss still have a bounty on their heads." Stu snickered. The look on his face was one of amusement and admiration. "Come on let's get going, we definitely know that Peeta is drawing to himself. Let's take advantage of the diversion while we still can."

"That was a very brave thing Peeta did," Annie said.

"It was reckless and foolish," Mrs. Everdeen commented. She didn't looked pleased or impressed. "He put Katniss's life in danger." As a mother, I should have expected that kind of reaction, but thought it hypocritical considering how Mr. Everdeen placed his family's life in danger once he revealed his true identity.

"I can imagine Finnick and Johanna having a time of their life," Annie returned. "Blowing up the compound is a big coup for the rebellion. Finnick and Johanna would want a part of that."

"How can you condone this? Peeta going back to the prison was dangerous—" Mrs. Everdeen ranted. "I'm not saying I'm not grateful for rescuing us but going back when security knows who they are now? It's irresponsible."

"With all due respect, Mrs. Everdeen," Annie chided. "From what I heard you were only for a few hours. Mags and I lived there for weeks. You have no idea what they did to the prisoners, how they were treated. I'm glad Peeta, Finnick and Johanna helped free who was left behind. Especially his friends Cinna and Portia."

"Enough." Stu interrupted as he prevented Mrs. Everdeen from speaking further. "We need to get off the...shit!"

"What, what" Maddy implored as she turned around looking behind her. Down the street about 50 yards away was a whole platoon of peacekeepers four in a line as they headed toward the crowd of people that was gathered in front of large monitor. From a distance you can hear the sounds of their voices, yelling and screaming. Behind the peacekeepers was an armored car with a long tube sprouting from a turret. Suddenly, the familiar noise of gun fire echoed in the air as the crowd dispersed, running into every direction. A mass of people headed toward the platoon of peacekeepers as another group of peacekeeper from behind them shot at the running crowd. Unfortunately for us we were right in the middle of both groups.

The bodies crashed into each other as peacekeepers shot into the crowd. Some men and women gunned down where they stood. It was pandemonium as we pressed our bodies onto the wall, trying to avoid the altercation. I turned around to shield Prim from any shots that went astray. Maddy wrapped both her arms around my waist as I pressed her against the wall with Prim between us. Annie and Mags held onto each other as Stu covered Mrs. Everdeen with his body.

The smell of gun powder and ash filled my nose. When suddenly I was hit from the back causing me to fall backwards taking Prim with me. "Shane!" Maddy screamed. Her voice barely registered in my mind as I felt a burning sensation on my back. "Shane! Are you okay?"

"Prim," Mrs. Everdeen hollered. She quickly removed her from my grasp as pained shot from my waist up to my neck.

"Shane, Shane, Maddy help," Annie screamed. The tone of her voice alerted me that I quickly stood up. Two peacekeepers struggled with Mags and Annie as they were being dragged away. They were recognized. It was the only explanation why they were being taken. Ignoring the pain, I grabbed the nearest peacekeeper and delivered a blow to his face. He recovered as we traded blows. Meanwhile, Annie, Mags and Maddy grappled with the other peacekeeper. Maddy delivered a swift quick to the groin and he bent over from pain. He was taller and stronger but with three women assaulting him with punches, taking turns with a fist to his face, stomach, lower back. He was down and out in a few seconds. Surprisingly, Mags walked over to his body, wrapped both hands around his head then snapped his neck. It was fast and efficient, no emotion on her face as she killed him.

When she was done, Maddy joined in my fight as she picked up a piece of wood and pummeled the peacekeeper on the back of his head which only stunned him for a second. He quickly turned around and grabbed her by the throat with both hands, squeezing her neck tight as his fingers dug the necklace she wore into her skin. Even though the pain on my back stung, blood seeped from my nose and my eye was swollen, I curled both my arms around his neck and swung his body sideways and at the same time kicking the back of his knee causing him lose balance.

Executing a wrestling move Peeta taught me, the peacekeeper was on his stomach, one arm bent backwards and my knee on his lower back. "Stop, stop moving," I ordered. He didn't listen as he attempted to push me off of him. "I told you not to move." my voice shook from exertion. I was tired, weak and sore. All my muscles were on fire. Grit filled my eyes as my focus became blurry. My strength depleted and I was ready to give up when a small frail hand touched my shoulder. Mags knelt beside me. I had no idea what she was doing.

"Kill him, Shane," Annie screamed. "He recognized Mag and me." For a second I processed her words. In my current mental state, I wasn't sure I heard her. Did Annie just tell me to kill the peacekeeper? The same way Mags killed other one without any hesitation ending his life with a snap of his neck. Momentarily paralyzed and confused, I looked into Maddy's eyes and sought comfort and counsel. Could I kill him in cold blood?

I guess I hesitated too long when Mags leaned over, cupped both hands on the peacekeeper's head and twisted. His body went slack and his eyes froze. Too stunned to move or react, Maddy grabbed my hand. "We got to go, Shane. Move," she demanded. I paused, reeling from the fact that Mags took another life so casually. "Shane, listen to me. We got to go now." Bile rose from my throat. "Shane, please. We need to get Mrs. Everdeen and Prim out of here."

The mention of Mrs. Everdeen and Prim's name shattered my state of shock and paralysis. "Here, take her and we should go before other peacekeepers recognize Annie and Mags," Mrs. Everdeen announced as she placed Prim back in my arms.

Quickly and with great caution, we reached our destination a few minutes later to an old and abandoned airfield. By the look of the dilapidated buildings and unkempt field strip, it looked as though no one has used it in decades. Why it was abandoned? It was a question I would inquire later since our main priority was to get out of District as soon as possible.

"Follow me," Stu said, his pace was brisk making Annie and Mags to lag behind us. We reached an old old hanger with both large doors closed. Once we reached the panels, Stu pulled one panel aside to reveal a small hovercraft, a ship much smaller than the one we arrived in.

"Everyone hurry and get on board," he stated. Stu situated himself at the cockpit seated for only one person. "Prepare for departure. Everyone buckle up." The ship's engine roared and the cabin shook for a few seconds. "Here we go. Going off auto pilot to manual flight." He pressed several buttons on the consoles above and below him, lights blinked on and the ship moved forward. Nervous, I looked out of the window, hoping that no one followed us.

When the ship finally lifted off the airstrip and into the air, everyone literally sighed in relief. It was cold inside the cabin but no one noticed the cool crisp air. All of us was frazzled, and exhausted but no one could deny there was also joy. I turned to Mags and Annie. The older woman had both hands clasped onto Annie's, tears in their eyes but a big smile on their faces. "We're safe, Mags. We're safe," she whispered.

I didn't want to contradict her since we were far from being safe as we needed to travel across Panem, all alone and with no help if we ran into trouble. I reached over and grabbed Maddy's hand. She smiled back, blood seeped from her neck and her right arm revealed a cut from her wrist to her elbow. We were okay for now.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. Just a short interlude before Peeta's mission to free the prisoner from the compound. And now we have caught up to Chapter 7 when Mrs. Everdeen, Shane and company arrived at District12. From this point on is the start of the rebellion. Go Peeta and Katniss. Lol Just a warning on future chapters up ahead, characters will die, who? Can't tell you. You'll have to keep reading to find out.**_

 _ **I hope everyone a great weekend. Will post the next chapter as soon as I can.**_


	17. Chapter 17 - Warrio

Chapter 17 – Warrior

 _AN: My apologies. Work and family obligation prevented me from posting sooner. I can usually sneak in a couple of hours to re-edit my chapters but not of late because of the holiday and April birthdays in my family._

 _My thanks and appreciation for those who alerted, favored and left a review for the last chapter. I really do enjoy receiving and reading them. Please note that I don't own The Hunger Games. All mistakes found in this chapter are mine. This next update is rated **R** for strong language and violence._

* * *

 **Peeta POV –**

The bile in my throat threatened to suffocate me. For the first time in months I felt alone without Katniss by my side. During the ride towards the prison compound, there were moments I doubted myself, wanted to turn around and leave the district behind. But Katniss was right, I left and abandoned Cinna and Portia. Though at the time, I was certain that what I did was right decision even though I had ripped my heart in two leaving them. I didn't really had a choice and I wished that she had given a chance to explain myself.

Katniss's brisk and venomous words echoed in my head, her verbal attack was aimed to hurt me, but I knew better her, knew why she attacked me. She was scared for Prim, Cinna and Portia—people she loved and cared about.

Had I attempted to confront Katniss, to reasoning with her would have escalated into a row I wasn't willing to engage in. Not when there was fire in her veins as she was so closed off to defend or explain myself. I would have been talking to a wall she had built around herself. Even knowing all this...it hurt as I already felt guilty for leaving Cinna and Portia to die. So I walked away from her. She would find no comfort from me nor would I give it.

"Peeta, we're almost there," Finnick announced as he placed a metallic helmet to cover his head

"Finnick, leave him alone for a few minutes," Johanna suggested as she drove the hovercar.

He ignored her and nudged my shoulder. I was too busy feeling sullen and scared to react for a moment. "Peeta?" I closed my eyes for a few seconds. Breathing through my mouth and exhaling a ball of regret, I had acknowledged that there wasn't any room for doubts. I had to do this without her.

"Finnick, stop and just get ready. Leave Peeta alone." She sighed as I heard her breath in the small compartment.

"I am ready, I'm just making sure he's okay." He nudged me again, using his elbow. I flinched as his bony arm poked my stomach causing me to open my eyes. In the distance was the compound. I never thought I see it again let along re-enter it.

"Really, Finnick. You are so clueless sometimes," Johanna muttered underneath her breath.

"What? What did I do now?" Finnick responded, a side of his mouth curved upward and his brows furrowed. "Johanna, this was his idea. If he's having second thoughts—"

"Will you stop for a damn minute, you big ape," she interrupted and reached over to box his ears. "We're about to sneak back into the prison. Just the three of us—"

"I know all that—"

"Stop interrupting me. You are as sensitive as a Brutus—"

"Hey, I'm not that bad—"

"Stop interrupting me," she interjected again. Their bickering voices faded into the background as I wondered what Katniss was doing and feeling. Despite her angry words, I wanted her with me but felt this was something I had to do myself. Not to prove a point, but to free Cinna and Portia now that I knew what needed to be done. It was risky and dangerous to go back. I wasn't stupid to believe that what I had planned would garner any success but I had to try. For my own piece of mind and conscience because if I didn't make any attempt, Cinna and Portia's death would haunt me for the rest of my life.

As the sight of the compound's facade grew closer and closer, I reached into my backpack and pulled out a medium size box made of iron. Inside were several black rocks that I used at the demonstration with Shane of it's affects with his rifle. The black smooth rocks were stored and hidden in the box because how else could I transport them without affecting the electrical mechanized car we used for transportation? I may be a baker but my profession didn't mean I didn't understand some science.

"How did you know the rocks won't affect the car," Johanna asked. It was a good question since I had been carrying them around for some time.

"I initially carried in several pockets for weeks," I explained. "I didn't realized how they worked until later."

"I don't understand," she returned as she buckled herself in.

"These samples are in a small quantity, the sizes range from small to large. When they are far apart they are useless," I began. "But if you bunch them together like this." I showed her the plastic bag with a large quantity of small and large sizes. "Their affect is stronger. That was why Shane's rifle didn't fire. i stuffed a bunch of them in my pockets before i aske him to shoot me."

"You're either a genius or crazy," Finnick commented.

"See...I told you he wasn't having cold feet," Johanna snickered as she eyed me from the rear view mirror. "Peeta just had his heart ripped into shreds...give the poor guy a moment to collect himself." I replaced the box back into my backpack, it was heavy and bulky but not something I found uncomfortable since I carried 100lbs bags of flour with ease. The small amount was enough to destabilized any mechanism as large as a battery.

"Sheesh, okay. I'm sorry, but I'm...this is exciting and nerve wracking. I mean, we're going back to the prison. I wasn't able to go with you the last time but—"

"Shit, Finn, it wasn't as though it was a walk in the park, or one of your crazy adventures." Johanna admonished him. "Do you remember the _adventure_ we had on your little _boating trip_?" She narrowed her eyes as if she recalled the memories. "Do remember that you forgot to mention to me that you were fishing for sharks? How ill prepared you were when you went _fishing_ in the middle of the ocean close to storm front?"

"Geez, Johanna. Wheres' your sense of adventure, your _joie de vivre_?" he exclaimed with a wave of his hand. "We made it out live."

"Don't you _joie de vivre_ my ass, Finnick O'Dair. You were lucky you didn't lose a leg that day." Though Johanna was scolding him, her eyes were filled with mirth and amusement.

"You're no fun these days," Finnick huffed, a little puff of air displaced a lock of his bronze hair on his forehead.

"This is serious, Finn. I mean, we will be recognized once we set foot back into that hellhole. It wasn't fun the last time."

"Well, that's because I wasn't there the first time." Johanna snorted at his ridiculous assumption. "And if Peeta is right. All we need to do is get through the service sub level. Once inside we gold, right Peeta?"

I was surprised but pleased that Finnick was okay with my plan. He was right, the one of the most difficult part was to enter through the sub level. The floor Finnick blasted through for our escape just a hour ago. There should be crew reconstructing the level or at least clearing it out. My plan was not without its flaw. We certainly couldn't walk in like the last time. Johanna, Finnick and I would surely be recognized.

"Shit, this place is huge," Finnick said in awe as we reached our destination. And sure enough there was construction demolition and cleanup all over the vicinity. I noticed a few peacekeepers and guards, ten in total while there had to be at least 50 construction crew in the area. Surprisingly, I had expected more peacekeepers but was relieved. We had some luck on our side. Surely, peacekeepers wouldn't be expecting us to return, right? Who would be stupid enough to do that?

"Okay, let me look and see..." Finnick stopped and observed the area. "There's a maintenance truck over there. Give me ten minutes, okay?"

"We only have 47 minutes before the batteries overload, Finnick," I reminded him. We were cutting it close. For my plan to succeed and allow the prisoners to escape and free Cinna and Portia, I had to destabilize one batteries. By accomplishing this, all the batteries would stop working as all power would cease to flow from floor to floor. Or so I hoped. Once I know that everyone is safe and away from the compound, I would reactivate the batteries to full power. The compound Snow designed had to be destroyed. That was something I agreed, to continue Mockingjay's work.

Six minutes later, Finnick returned with three jumpsuits—construction clothes brown in color with a black hard hats. "This color is bad for my complexion," Finnick joked. "I don't look good in brown against my tan."

"For crying out loud, Finnick. Couldn't you get something smaller," Johanna complained, her suit was two sizes large causing her to fold her sleeves and pant legs.

"It's not like I had time to go shopping for your size, Mason. We are pressed for time," he snickered back. "Hey wait up, Peeta." I was too focused to care for their banter. Like Finnick said, we were running out of time. I reached a door that was partially opened when I noticed a scratch on Finnick's neck, it was fresh and oozing from the wound.

"What happened?" I inquired as I gestured to his injury. A moment of distraction was what I needed before walking into the building. Once I committed to my plan, there was no turning back. Not that I had a choice in the matter. I needed a minute.

"Oh, I wasn't kidding when I said I didn't have time to shop for jumpsuit in Johanna's size," he muttered.

"What happened?" Johanna repeated to him, concern filled her eyes.

"I...um...there was someone in the truck I had to...incapacitate him. We struggled for a bit but...he won't be a problem." I wondered what he meant but filed the memory in my mind to ask him later. That's if there was a later.

Stealthily and slowly we walked through the door and reached an access to the stairwell. "Give me a second," I hesitated. Built inside the stairwell was the air filter ducts system that ran along side the building. It was circular in shape just wide enough to climb through with ladders that lead to each floor. The night before I had asked Marty about the design of the duct system. He said it was created for a single person to travel through the ducts for future maintenance. Each duct traveled down every corridor and into every cell and room in the compound. Both heat and cold air streamed ed through the ducts from the main units in the lowest sub level—the basement. The system was still operational so cool air ran inside the duct.

"Are you sure this will hold all our weight combined, once we squeeze through the ducts," Johanna asked. For once she looked uneasy, her brows furrowed as she bit one side of her lower lip. She didn't looked so concerned a couple of hours ago when we rescued Mrs. Everdeen. This is different, I guess. We were alone and by now everyone who knew we, as in Katniss and I were in District 5. The whole city had to know of our presence by now. I haven't felt this kind of nervous tension since the arena's Cornucopia Opening ceremony. Even then I was focused and determined to protect Katniss.

Katniss. An image of her face flashed in my mind. I shook it off just as quickly. _No distractions, concentrate._

"I'm not really sure but from what Marty told me last night, it should be able to hold at least 1000 lbs," I informed her.

"Why didn't you use this instead of walking right into the prison?" Finnick asked. His helmet bumped into the side of the duct making a clanking sound as it echoed through the duct. "Shit, sorry." We all held our breath.

"I think Marty explained it before Finnick, the duct can only hold a certain amount of weight," Johanna started soon as it quieted down. "Can you imagine all of us traversing in this duct system. And we also added Annie and Mags to our group."

"Oh, right. He did say that," Finnick remembered.

"Quiet," I hissed. "They can hear us."

As we ascended the air duct, each step I took made my heart raced faster. My hands were sweaty while the rest of my body perspired from tension and fear. A rush of cool air swept past us but despite it my hand slipped from one of the rungs on the ladder.

"Shit," I mumbled as I re-balanced myself.

"Peeta, are you okay," Finnick asked from underneath Johanna.

"Yes," I responded as I closed my eyes for a second. The narrow duct was claustrophobic. I wasn't used to such a confining space.

"Just keep going, Peeta," Johanna encouraged me. For a second I thought I heard Katniss's voice. I shook off the taste of bitterness and sadness in my mouth. Katniss was not with me. Her angry words reverberated in my mind. "No stopping now, right?" Johanna tapped on my foot. I nodded my head in agreement since my throat was parched. I mentally shook off the image of Katniss out of my mind again. This was definitely not the time to be distracted.

"This is the corridor to Cinna and Portia's cell. Remember to tape the rocks on the camera," I instructed. The plan was three steps. While I work my way to the main security operating room Johanna and Finnick would wait for me to turn off the security systems programmed all over the building. Two, once deactivating all the camera, audio, security devises and cell room locks, they would use the remaining rocks on Cinna and Portia's chest. I would have wanted them to wear necklaces fashioned with the rocks but we didn't have the supplies we needed to create for them to wear. Just as the rock destabilized the rifles, they, in theory should deactivate the chip embedded in Cinna and Portia. Three, they would traverse back into the duct system—the same way we had entered and wait for me to catch up to them. Sounded simple and easy? Not really. There were so many factors that could go wrong.

"Hey, Peeta," Johanna reached out to me. "Good luck, stay safe and see you soon."

"Peeta, do what you have to do and don't do anything...rash, okay?" Finnick added.

"Finnick, just promise me that you'll get Cinna and Portia out," I stated. I didn't know why I needed to reassure myself of the plan. But then I hardly knew Johanna and Finnick. I basically was trusting them with my life and that of Cinna and Portia's. Could they betray at any given moment? It was possible even though Finnick swore his friendship and gratitude for rescuing Annie and Mags an hour ago.

"Of course, that's the plan, right? Rescue your friends then boom! And Snow's prison comes tumbling down?" he responded back, adding so bit of whimsy in his tone for levity. "Hey, Cinna and Portia are not friends of mine, but they are important to you. You can trust me. Just don't do anything to...Katniss is going to kill me and Johanna if we don't bring you back," he chortled, his eyes twinkled but I also sensed seriousness in his demeanor. "Seriously Peeta, I believe in what you're doing is right. Maybe we should asked for help from Shane, Maddy and even Katniss but..."

"Thanks for your help, you and Johanna's," I began. I needed to interrupt him because the longer they lingered the more I felt that I was making a mistake. Not rescuing Cinna and Portia was not the mistake I was talking about, but leaving without telling Katniss. Doubt would sprout in my mind. "I know that you will get Cinna and Portia out." This fact was true. Yes, I would have loved if Shane and Maddy were in their place but...something inside me trusted Finnick and even Johanna.

"Good luck, Peeta," Finnick said. "Don't be late." They exited the air duct and headed towards Cinna and Portia's floor.

"Good luck," I returned, my tone soft and low. Fear and the sense of loss was the only things that kept me from panicking. Albeit there was no turning back as I had committed myself to the plan. Questions and doubt filled my mind, my heart was...wounded. I wondered what Katniss was doing at this very moment. I knew but wasn't about to think about it. I had to do what I needed to be done.

I crawled a few more yards across the air duct and reached the security control room. Peering through the grill I noticed a man seated at the control console—a computer technician. In the room were several video screens, cameras pointed to specific areas in the compound. "Sir," the man seated at the computer console spoke, an ear fitted with a earphone as a small microphone extended towards to his mouth. "President Snow's transport and detail are crossing the district's city limits." Damnit, Snow was no longer in the compound. "Yes, I will continue to give you an update. No, sir. No sign of Mellark and Everdeen. They...they can't have gone anywhere. We have the city on lock down, all transportation ceased and no is allowed in or out of the district. Thank you, sir. I will."

Despite the cool air that circulated inside the duct, I was hot. A line of sweat trailed down my head to my neck. Finnick and Johanna should have reached Cinna's floor by now and was waiting for me.

I disengaged the grill on the air duct and lowered myself on the ground. Unfortunately the duct located at the ceiling was nine feet above the floor. Hoping that I didn't twist my ankle or broken my leg, I landed on the ground with a loud thud. Thus, alerting the technician in the room. "How the hell—"

I quickly ran over to him just as he was about press an alert button. With all the strength I had reserved, I grabbed him from behind with both arms and swung him away from the console. Remembering my wrestling days, I quickly changed position and held on him and had him flat on the floor, face down arms backwards. "Umph," he grunted, his face pressed on the ground, pressing his nose on the floor. Memories of the day I fought Cato flashed in my mind, but instead of smelling disinfectant and floor polish, I imagined the odor or dirt and decayed leaves. Instead of white wall and ceramic floor tiles, I recollected large tree, shrubs and dead leaves surrounding me. Even the man pinned me was the same build and height as Cato.

For a few seconds, I hesitated as my hold on my eased. That few seconds of distraction gave him an upper hand as he pushed back knocking the back of his head, hitting my nose. I was startled and dazed for a few seconds but recovered as I grabbed his arm, twisted it causing him to yelp in pain.

He was on the ground, face down in the same position. But this time I had an arm wrapped around his neck as I sat on the back of his chest. "You're dislocating my shoulder," he screamed as I pulled the arm back. "Fuck!"

"Don't move," I ordered. A few droplets of red liquid stained his shirt. "Stop moving. Just stop." He ignored my plea and resisted. _Please stop, stop._ The same words I said to Cato. I was losing strength and resolve. The thought of killing him paralyzed me. I closed my eyes and though of Cinna, Portia and all the prisoners that was held in the compound. Finnick and Johanna was counting on me. I had no choice so—

I squeezed his neck until he stopped struggling. My heart skipped a beat as his body lay still, his eyes left opened. Again my mind recalled the time I killed Cato, squeezing his neck tight until a small gurgle escaped between this lips. I remembered the moment his life left his body and he was gone. Whatever made me think that I would forget that moment, that unforgettable day. It was forever embedded in my memory. For a few seconds I felt numb as I had temporarily forgotten why I was there. My hands shook, head spun and I felt nauseous. This wasn't a recurring bad dream—I had taken another life. I knew there was a possibility that I had to take a life to rescue Cinna and Portia but not in the same manner as killing Cato. What I had done was close and personal. Another face that would be etched in my mind. Seconds ticked by and I was rooted to the floor with the dead body at my feet. What got me to react was the humming sound coming from the air duct as the smell from the room filled my nostrils.

I shook my head and banished the image of Cato and the life I took as I quickly stood up and secured the door to the room. My mouth was dry, my throat parched as I struggled to breath through my nose. I tasted something tangy and bitter in my mouth but ignored it as I raised a hand and wiped my mouth.

Reaching into my backpack I retrieved a small disk and inserted into a port. While the computer uploaded the file, I changed out of the worker's jumpsuit and dressed into a pair of black pants and shirt and sneakers.

"Come on, come on," I spoke to the computer. "Load already." Once it reached 'file uploaded,' I pressed 'play' button. On the screen was my image.

 _My name is Peeta Mellark. You all know me as the tribute from District 12 for the 74th Hunger Games. A few months ago Katniss Everdeen and I escaped the arena. With the help of Mockingjay he destroyed the cornucopia and all data and programming known as the Hunger Games. But you all know of this, so I won't waste your time with small talk or pleasantries. In a few seconds the doors to this compound will open. All security measures deactivated and you can freely walk out on your own accord. You ask yourself why I'd do this? Why would I risk my life to free all of you, people I don't know and have never met before. It's simple...because I can._

The message was uploaded with a two minute delay. The delay gave me ample time to locate all the security door and access locks, deactivating them. The console in front of me was not as complicated as I hoped. Each panel were labeled—security cameras [interior], gas air vents systems, audio portals, video cameras [exterior] and another panel dedicated to the doors and corridors for the lower cells. I took a deep breath and pressed a button. Nothing happened at first, then a message appeared on the screen. 'Unlock and deactivate all doors, cameras and audio systems?' Then, I pressed 'yes.' This was my part of the mission while at the mean time Finnick and Johanna would have secured Cinna and Portia, freeing them from their cell.

 _I don't know who you are and why you are in here. I don't need to know nor do I want to you know. You're freedom will be granted and all I ask of you is to make a choice. A choice of what you want to do with the rest of your life. You wonder if this is a joke or trap. It isn't. Like I said you are free to leave, to run for your lives and hide. I am not asking to decide right now because foremost you want your freedom. But please know that there is no place on earth is safe for anyone. You will be hunted. You either run for the rest of your life or you can join Mockingjay. He will lead you to freedom. He wants what generations of people who had died before us—the end of President's legacy and subjugation on the district where thousands of children are sacrificed and led to slaughter for what? For amusement and their own selfish and sick perversions. You have a choice. You will have your freedom, but at what cost if we don't take charge of our lives. Choose life, chose Mockingjay._

I had rerecorded the message earlier because I knew as soon as the recording was sent, peacekeepers and guards would descend onto my location. With no time to spare, I ran to meet Finnick, Johanna and hopefully, Cinna and Portia at our rendezvous point— the main prison floor elevator. In the meantime, my message was heard through every accessible video and audio system throughout the compound. _My name is Peeta Mellark..._ The video had begun.

"For fuck's sake, Peeta. What took you so long?" Cinna said, a tired smile graced his handsome face. He stood in the elevator with Finnick as Johanna held onto Portia with an arm around her waist.

"Cinna! Portia!" I yelled, grabbing Cinna into my arms. "I am so happy to see you guys." I couldn't tell you what I felt at the moment, whether it was euphoria, relief or joy. But my heart rejoiced and soul redeemed. It was worth the risk to rescue them.

"Easy, easy," he returned as he pointed to the white patch tapped on his chest, right above his heart. "I'm not even going to ask you why I have rocks on my chest. But, I don't know how you did it, Peeta. How you are able to deactivate chip in my chest."

"Explanations later guys," Johanna stated. "We don't have the time. We should be expecting company."

"I just told Cinna we were sent to get him," Finnick added. "You'll explain later." That was a lot of trust that Cinna held for Finnick, saying that I sent the bronze skinned victor to rescue him knowing about the devise in his chest. The last time I saw Cinna I thought I would never see him again, I that I left him to die.

"Peeta! What happened to your beautiful face," Portia cried out. She reached over and touched my nose. I flinched. "Look at your nose. You're bleeding." I chuckled to myself as Portia stated the obvious.

"Can we postpone this happy reunion," Johanna interjected again. "Peeta, will live with a broken nose. We need to get out of here before Snow's goons find us." I gave Portia a quick hug. "How much time do we have, Peeta?"

"Maybe two minutes at the most," I responded. "Did you guys run into any trouble?"

"No, nothing. We got lucky," Finnick answered. "We just walked into the floor, hoping that you did your part and deactivated all the security devises." I snickered to myself. _So right, no pressure. No pressure at all, but a corpse I left behind._ I inwardly said to myself. They had the easy part, but then I insisted on going to the control room alone because I didn't know what condition Cinna and Portia were in. And, with my new found trust on Johanna and Finnick. I knew I trusted them to get my friends out. Freeing the prisoners was part of my plan, but I needed to do something else.

The elevator hummed to a halt. Inside the compartment the only sounds you heard were the sirens that rang throughout the building. "Oh, I guess. They know that _Peeta Mellark's in the house_ ," Finnick sang. Cinna smiled while both Portia and Johanna giggled at my expense. "You sure know how to rock a house, Peeta."

If there was one thing I admired about Finnick, it was his optimistic take on life. He never wavered from his positive attitude and even through the most intense times, he always found time or a way to break tension with a simple joke or comment, like a breeze cooling heated skin.

"Peeta? Where's Katniss?" And just like that, within seconds, the air in the elevator felt like summer heat smothering me. "Peeta? Katniss is okay, right?" Cinna asked. "Where is she?"

For the first time I was lost for words. Words clogged my throat like a vise around my neck. "She's with her mother," Johanna saved me from explaining. "Besides, we don't have time for a chit chat. Things are about to get messy."

Cinna shook his head, a twinkle in his eyes from amusement. "I shouldn't really be surprised this was all Peeta's idea."

"So what's next," Portia said, her breath wispy. She coughed for a few seconds. "Sorry, we've been inside that cell for weeks. The smell in the elevator is stifling."

"Just hold on for a minute," I instructed as I leaned my head against the elevator door panel. We reached the ground floor—the prison courtyard. "Five, four three, two..." The double panels sprung opened. Outside the elevator were groups of people running in every direction. Prison guards, peacekeepers alike ran amok. It was total chaos. "All right, everyone. Stick together. Don't get separated." It was bodies crashing into bodies everywhere. I tried to hold onto Portia as she was weak and out of breath. Finnick and Johanna both had their arms around Cinna as he too was weak and could barely stand on his own two feet. People ran past us bumping into our shoulders. A cacophony of screams, gunfire and bells rang in air. It was so loud the noise vibrated in my ears. For once I was glad Katniss was not witness to the mayhem and confusion.

Our freedom was only a few yards away as the electronic gate to the courtyard appeared at the horizon. While we ran straight ahead with no mishaps others were detained, thrown to the ground and immediately cuffed and immobilized. The mad rush of prisoners running away gave us the cover we needed.

"Hold, stop," peacekeepers shouted, rifles raised in the air. "Stop or we'll start firing. You!" The peacekeeper turned and spotted us, pointed to Cinna. "How did you get out?" Well, duh. I thought it was obvious how Cinna escaped from his cell. He aimed his gun. "Stop, Cinna. I can't let you leave here."

"What you gonna do? Shoot me? You'll have to answer to Snow," he snorted, a corner of his upper lip curled.

"Don't think I won't, Cinna," he replied as he raised his rifle aiming it to his chest, dead center. Everyone around us stood still.

"President Snow took great lengths to keep me and Portia alive," Cinna replied. "How do you think he's going to feel if you shot us."

"Hey, let's just slow down a minute," Finnick said as he raised his hands. "Just let us go...whoa." He reacted as the peacekeeper pointed straight to his head. "I'm Finnick O'Dair—"

"I know who you are and I don't give a fuck. And you—," he stared into my eyes. "I know who you are Mellark, don't move. There's a reward on your head." He smiled like he won a lottery which I supposed he did considering there was a reward for my capture. It just sickened me knowing that my life was worth someone's bank account. That he would benefit for turning me over to Snow for what? My life in exchange for money?

I smirked and laughed to myself out of nervousness. It was no wonder if anyone recognized me. Months in forest with hardly any water to spare, I barely shaved the hair on my face that grew.

" _You're a baker, Peeta," Mom noted one day. "You need to shave your face and look clean cut. Who wants to buy baked goods from a hairy baker."_

Years of malnutrition stunted my hormonal growth that by sixteen years of age, I didn't shave daily—two times a week, maybe. Only when my mother noticed how 'unkempt' I looked I shaved. But since leaving the arena and having access to fresh meat and meals, the follicles on my face grew substantially. And not having to cut my hair, it was longer than usual. Still he recognized me?

I stepped in front of Finnick and Cinna with both my hands raised. "Peeta? What are you doing?" Cinna asked, his voice shook from exhaustion and fear. I was scared too, seeing a rifle aimed to my chest. But Cinna didn't know about the rock's properties. That any man made electrical mechanism wouldn't function. All peacekeepers firearms were laser designed. It was fast, efficient and not as messy as most conventional firearms. Not unlike those used in the Dark Days, guns made with bullets which tore into your flesh, leaving a gaping wound as you bleed to death. No, the rifles used by the peacekeepers seared into your body, sealing the skin while your organ, tissues and muscles fried you inside out.

The peacekeeper chuckled, "Forget about Cinna, you Peeta Mellark are my ticket out of Snow's service."

"I don't think so," Finnick stated. "You're going to have to go through me to get to Peeta." I was startled by his defense and protective nature towards me. Why? He owed me nothing as I had told him. To take a risk, leaving Annie just as he finally was reunited with her. He followed me with a loyalty I hadn't expected from him. Finnick O'Dair was an anomaly I had yet to decipher.

"And me," Johanna joined him, standing next to Finnick. Again, I was surprised by her defense as well. I didn't know them but here they were ready to fight for me.

"Move O'Dair, Mason, I'm not fucking around," the volatile peacekeeper persisted. He raised his laser rifle higher. This was my idea and fight, I couldn't let Finnick and Johanna get hurt so I stepped in front of them.

"Don't hurt my friends," I said. "You said you wanted me. Just leave them alone."

"No one is here to help you. You were stupid to have come back, for what? For them?" He gestured to Cinna and Portia. "President Snow was livid when found out Annie Cresta and Mags Flanagan escaped earlier today," he continued. "My question is why would Mockingjay care for some victors from District 4. Hmm? Why send Peeta Mellark and his own daughter to risk capture for two victors, unless they are important to him." Little did the peacekeeper realized that we were rescuing Mrs. Everdeen not Annie and Mags. They were...incidental, but he didn't need to know that.

"All lives are important, victor or not," I stated. "Annie and Mags didn't do anything wrong, yet they were incarcerated in this _facility_. Why?"

"Who knows why?" the peacekeeper returned. "But it's a moot point now. All I know is that I suddenly have the odds in my favor. You are going to make me very rich."

"Peeta!" Portia gasped.

The world stood still as suddenly we had caught everyone's attention. At least three quarters of the prison population had escaped.

"Look, it's Peeta Mellark," a prisoner shouted over the din of noises. There was a mixture of disbelief and surprise in his tone. A few prisoners stopped and lingered to watch what was going on.

"Where?"

"Holy shit, it is him." This was troubling. I had literally risked everyone's lives and what were the prisoners doing instead of running away?

"What's going on?" Questions rang in the air.

"That's Peeta Mellark? Where is Katniss Everdeen? I thought they were inseparable?"

Soon a mass of people surrounded us—peacekeepers, guards and prisoners. In the crowd, the peacekeepers and guards aimed their rifles at us and everyone around them as they were outnumbered since others ran after the prisoners who escaped the compound, while the few prisoners left stood agape at our situation.

"Isn't there bounty on his head?" another peacekeeper announced. He was a large man who looked like he needed to lose twenty pound as his uniform bulged around his stomach and hips. I thought most of the peacekeepers were fit and athletic?

"Yes, and he's mine," said the peacekeeper who stood before me.

"You really need to look around you," I informed him as his eyes rolled to the left and right of him. Amongst the mixed crowd, escapees looked ready to jump at the prison guards and peacekeepers. "You are outnumbered. Yes, you can shoot me but like the peacekeeper said, there's a bounty on my head and if you shoot me? You'll never pocket the reward."

The peacekeeper narrowed his eyes at my challenge. "The reward said to capture me alive," I reminded him.

"Yes, that's true the reward did say to keep you alive. What it doesn't say was that I could maim you for instance. Like a shot on the leg to immobilize you?" He lowered his rifle and aimed at my legs for good measure. I was aware that Snow wanted me alive but injuring me to the point of immobility would guarantee my capture. That was unless I resisted and got myself killed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Johanna interjected as she pulled her right sleeve over her arm, revealing a long deep scar that ran from her wrist to her elbow. "One of Snow's friends gave me this and do you know what Snow did to him?"

"Snow consider us his property, The person who did that to Johann is now a member of the Avox population," Finnick concluded. "So go ahead injure Peeta. But you'll find that you're reward might not reach your bank account. Nor would you be a member of the Capitol society."

"Say that you're right," the peacekeeper said. "I'm still taking him as my prize. And you can't stop me." I knew there was chance that my plan would not succeed, that I could be taken prisoner and returned to President Snow. But I was also prepared for possibility so I reached into the small of my back. Attached to my belt was knife. It wasn't as long a machete, but I could still wield it to defend myself.

"Ha, ha, ha," the peacekeeper laughed. "You don't bring a knife to a gunfight."

"Go ahead, shoot me," I challenged as I stepped towards him. The knife made a grinding sound as it detached from the sheathe. "Do it, do it because...I'll...gut you alive before I let you take me to Snow." My threat was real even though my voice shook and my knees threatened to buckle as each step I took got me closer to him. I had already killed a man earlier, one more kill wouldn't matter now.

"Listen, we need to leave," I started. "In a few minutes, this building will explode. The peacekeeper laughed, hard and robust. "I'm not kidding."

"You'll say anything to save your life."

"He isn't kidding," Johanna confirmed.

"I'm not. In about 10 minutes if we don't leave everyone will be dead," I returned. "The batteries storage in each floor—"

"I don't believe you. I really will shot you," he said, his voice cracked as he stepped back. "Stop, I said stop." He swung the butt of the rifle at my face hitting my nose again. Pain radiated between my eyes but I kept walking towards him.

Just as was I two feet away from him, his body jerked forward then blood seeped through him mouth. I turned to look at Finnick and Johanna, wondering if they had injured him somehow without my knowing. The peacekeeper stumbled towards me, his eyes wide as he grabbed a handful of my shirt. "The odds are never..." The odious stench of fermented wine and sour breath left his mouth as blood continued to drip from his lips, the light in his eyes faded.

"What the fuck," another peacekeeper yelled, looking around him. "Where the fuck is that coming from? Peacekeepers take cover."

"Peeta, look," Cinna pointed to the dead peacekeeper on my feet. In the center of the base of his neck was an arrow.

I didn't have time to react or utter a words as fellow peacekeepers fell dead around us with an arrow to their middle of their chest or neck. The barrage came from nowhere. "Run, run," I screamed as I searched around me, looking for...

"It's Katniss," Cinna announced. "Is that why she isn't with you?" I was embarrassed and too stunned to respond but then we were also running for our lives. It was madness and chaos all around us as peacekeepers and guards pointed their rifles at us but nothing happened.

"Go, go, go," Finnick screamed as she dragged Cinna with him while Johanna and I held onto Portia.

"Where's the fucking truck?" Johanna yelled above the loud din of voices.

"Over there," Finnick answered.

Suddenly, I felt a pull, a momentum causing me to fall back releasing Portia from my grasp.

"Where are you going boy?" Two very large prison guards grabbed me from behind, their hands yanked at my arms pulling me away from the group.

"Finnick, help. They have Peeta," Johanna screamed. Portia yelled as well but I couldn't decipher her voice above the sounds. I was too busy trying to extricate myself by the two men who continued to pull me away.

I could have easily defended myself with one man but two? They were both strong that I had difficulty finding purchase as my shoes scuffed the cement floor. With all the strength I could must, I managed to free one arm but as I was about to confront one abductor, a sharp pain shot through my left leg, paralyzing me.

A struggle ensued between Johanna, Finnick and the two prison guards. I was too much pain to notice who was winning when—

Thwart. Thwart, two familiar sounds filled the air. "Help me, Johanna," Finnick's voice permeated through the haze of pain and confusion. My vision was blurry and all the noises around me sounded like I was underwater, garbled and undecipherable. There was also a tinny, persistent ringing in my ears that grew louder and louder.

"So tired," I said as I fell onto the hard cement floor.

"Peeta, Peeta." I recognized that voice anywhere through pain and in my subconscious as the world unfocused in my eyes. What followed was dark inky blackness and there was no pain, noise or hurt, just complete peace and silence.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I do hoped you enjoyed it. I'm not sure when I will post the next chapter. Hopefully in two weeks. Crossing fingers. Please leave a review or comment at your leisure. Have a great rest of the week and weekend.**_


	18. Chapter 18 - Interlude: Cressida

Chapter 18 – Interlude: Cressida

 _AN: Hello everyone. My apologies for not updating sooner until today. I want to thank everyone who alerted or favored me and my story. Plus, I do appreciate those who took the time to leave a review._

 _THG belongs to Suzanne Collins, any mistakes found are mine and this chapter is rated **R** for strong language. Without further ado...happy reading!_

* * *

 **Cressida POV –**

My name is Cressida, I was born and raised in the Capitol. As film director, one of the first things you learned was to ask questions—who, what, where and why. One couldn't produce a quality film without using them as a foundation on any project. I was known for my work because I was ambitious, passionate and hungry to document the world beyond The Capitol. So when rumors sprouted about a man known as The Mockingjay, the leader of a rebellion against Snow, I knew I had found my purpose.

But having goals and finding purpose didn't necessarily meant that I would achieve it. Not with a subject as Mockingjay, a man so elusive and mysterious that no one knew anything about him. Who he was, what district he came from and why he has chosen his path, to become a leader of a rebellion. In my line of work, I had not expectation to meet him. But then, destiny or fate had other ideas.

I was filming the living conditions in District 11. What I saw surprised me—starvation, homes in disrepair, men and women working barely meeting their own needs and a people downtrodden. Everyone was affected no matter who they were. This was the way of life in District 11. Having lived in the Capitol for most of my life, I was stunned and horrified, watching people suffer while Capitol lived in ignorance? Did they know and just didn't care? Should I even be surprised? As I traveled from district to district unimpeded due to my Capitol status, I had a clear picture of life in Panem—dismal, eating away at your soul like a disease that had no cure.

In Panem, each district produced an industry that contributed to the Capitol. District 1 produced items from jewelry to clothing, luxury items not afforded to anyone but the Capitolites. District 2 manufactured plastic and masonry and so forth. Every district accommodated the rich and the upkeep of their lifestyle. Through my travels I saw everything from extreme poverty to the idle rich. There was barely a semblance of in between—no middle ground. In District 11, the main production was agriculture, farmers, harvester and gardeners were the main employment. In other words, hard, manual labor was the way of life from sunrise to sunset. As for age? You worked as early as 16 years to as long as your health didn't fail you. So I watched men and women as old as 70 years worked until their dying day to survive. If you past 50, you were considered lucky.

After a few months of residing as a _citizen of Panem_ I watched true struggle and hardship. I had lived in the same conditions as those around me, my life was not simple or easy. Finding a job was difficult especially if you had no real skills. So I was basically useless for any kind of employment. Getting three decent meals and water were an every day struggle but I was determined to see my goal through—recording history through the eyes of the people of Panem.

Anyway, back to Mockingjay. When I said I met him that wasn't true. I heard about him. How he fought against Snow and the Capitol for years. Entering each district causing havoc and disrupting the production of each industry. He was a legend.

My first encounter with Mockingjay was not some glamorous meeting during one of his missions. As a matter of fact, in a word it was unexpected. He wasn't a thought in my agenda. My goal wasn't to join or volunteer to a become member of his revolution, to fight against the Capitol, my home and family. Who knew that meeting him would change the course in my life. Then one dull morning my life changed...forever.

* * *

 _ **Flashback - One year earlier**_

" _Cress," Messalla called out to me. He was a friend and assistant that followed me from the Capitol. Messalla, too was born and raised a Capitolite. Both of us had lived a life of wanton excess with no limits or boundaries. Our lives thrived on excess—food, drink, sex and drugs. It was a norm. "Look behind you." I turned and gasped in surprise and trepidation._

 _Each of us had a goal in life, mine was to document the events that occurred in Panem, to record history that no one was allowed to write about unless it was approved by Snow. Everything written or recorded passed through him. "Come quick. You're not going to believe this." His enthusiasm and tone peaked my interest._

 _We were in District 4 learning to catch 'fish' for our meals. It was hard and laborious work that required for you to wake before dawn then sleep after sunset. You reeked of fish and seawater that no matter how many showers you took, the scent of fish guts permeated your hair, skin and under your nails. But at the end of day the fresh catch of fish and lobsters were your reward. In other words, you earned your keep—meals that you worked hard for._

 _Messalla and I were in the midst of unloading the catch of the day after hours out to sea. My hands were blistered from holding on to large and heavy nets and rope. I was sweaty, hungry and thirsty from working under the blazing sun when suddenly, a group of men dressed in all black snuck up from behind us, boarding the fishing boat that was owned by Captain Aleria Lorvic._

 _"Everyone, real slow. Stop what you're doing," a large man spoke. "Get off the boat and walk over to us. No funny moves or we'll shoot." He gestured to his men, about six all together as they aimed their guns at us. Messalla and I looked at each other recognizing the intruders. They were rebels, it was obvious. My question was—where were the peacekeepers? Mind you, I didn't want a fight to escalate but..I didn't know the rebels. Were they desperate enough to kill us all to get what they wanted? There were so may rumors about Mockingjay's army that it was difficult to know truth about them. Snow claimed they were killers who sought what they wanted, when they wanted. But isn't that exactly what the peacekeepers did as well?_

" _You can't do this," Captain Aleria Lorvic protested. Lorvic was a stout woman in her mid 40's with auburn hair and green eyes. She had been fishing all her life in District most captains were men, Aleria was an exception as she took over her father's boat, having lost her brother in one of the games 25 years earlier._

" _With me pointing my gun at your face, I think that I can," the rebel returned. His men snickered after him. "We are confiscating all the fish you caught today."_

 _"Like hell you will," Aleria gritted her teeth. Her sun soaked skin glistened from sweat. "I have a quota to complete." She took a step forward. The sound of a gun trigger clicked causing her to stop in mid stride. "Listen, any other day, you can take what you want but not today. I need this quota to be delivered to—"_

" _We know who you're delivering your quota to," rebel leader spoke again, resting the butt of his in between the crook of his elbow. "I say there are more deserving people who need food, people who are starving day to day. Working themselves to death and dying to meet Snow's quota."_

" _Please," Aleria begged. "I..I can't...my family..." Tears tracked down her eyes._

" _Listen, why don't you come back tomorrow," I suggested since I wasn't aware of Captain Lorvic's quota for the Capitol. "Let Captain Lorvic—"_

" _I wasn't talking to you bitch," rebel leader hissed in annoyance. "I have orders to take what you caught today."_

" _Listen, I heard that..." I started, then stopped for a second as another man approached us. He was tall and lean, a quiver with several homemade arrows and a wooden bow was hitched on his back. Something shiny blinked on his shirt—a pin of a silver bird. The metal twinkled in the sunlight. Then it dawned on me that the stranger who approached us was the Mockingjay. I knew the moment I saw his pin, the way he conducted himself and the stance his men took once he arrived. There was something about him that I couldn't place..._

" _What's the holdup, Goya?" Mockingjay addressed the leader of the group. He ambled by so calm and collected as if with great certainty there were no peacekeepers in the vicinity._

" _Uhm..nothing sir," Goya stumbled with his words, his mouth agape. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down his neck. "We..I wasn't expecting you, sir."_

" _Mockingjay! Oh I can't believe it," Aleria responded in agitation. "Please, you can't take my catch today. I need it."  
_

" _I'm aware of Snow's quota, Captain," he addressed back as he boarded the boat. He wore a mask, covering his face that only the eyes were visible. They were blue. "Listen, I know your...dilemma. But there are people out in your own district starving . The Capitol has more that enough. They don't need your quota."_

" _You don't understand Snow will—"_

" _I do understand, Snow has your life in his hands. Not only your life, but your family's as well," said Mockingjay. "But you are not the only one—"_

" _I don't care about anyone else. I need to keep my quota with Snow," Aleria screamed, her eyes puffy and nose red but not by sun blazing above us or the harsh weather at sea. I didn't know Captain Lovric well, she was stern and hard woman who worked hard and was a captain to her boat and crew. "I have people...I need to take care...to protect. Go play soldier in your little war against the Capitol. I can't afford...afford to anger Snow."_

 _"You think you're the only one that Snow is threatening?" Mockingjay asked. "Every single person in Panem is not safe, we live like animals scrounging for food just to survive."_

 _"I don't need your lecture about my life, my family or friends, my neighbors," Aleria spat back. "They are not my responsibility. I don't care about your war against the Capitol—"_

" _Listen," Mockingjay started. "If we don't take care of each other, our children and our children's children will suffer our fate. More children will be murdered. Don't you want the murder of our children to end? I'm not just talking about your own district. I'm talking about all the children in Panem." I watched him as he spoke, calm and collected. Mockingjay was a tall man, with lean muscles. What struck me odd was that not only his use of the bow and arrow but also a hand gun sheathed on his belt buckle. All the stories I heard about was him using his bow and arrow and nothing else, yet he carried a gun?_

 _"You have lofty ideas, big schemes to start a war with Snow. A war that we cannot win," Aleria commented. "Did you ever thought about the consequences—"_

" _Stop talking," Goya interjected. "Sir, we need to leave soon and take what we came here for." Quickly, all of Mockingjay's men boarded the ship and confiscated all the fish we had caught that day. Messalla made a move to stop them, but I prevented him from interfering._

" _Don't!" I mouthed while I grabbed his foreman. I could feel the cord of his muscles hardened. It was like pulling on steel wire, strong and unyielding, but Messalla listened as his arm relaxed from my grasp. However, his facial expression said differently._

" _Messalla, remember. We are here to observe not get involved," I reminded him. My status as film director allowed me access to any district as long as I provided information to Snow. I was to report to him. With all the freedom I had to move and travel to any district, I was...bounded to certain conditions. I had abided to the some of his ''recommendations" but I couldn't fulfill one. To find out who Mockingjay was and discover where he lived, if he had family. I may be a Capitolite, but I had my own principles as a film director to finding the truth. Also, I also had my own agenda._

" _Please, you can't do this," Aleria pleaded. "You're endangering my family...i.." Then the oddest thing happened. Mockingjay walked over to her. He placed a pouch in her hand then leaned down and whispered in her ear. As he spoke her face which was twisted in torment and fear turned to confusion. Or at least that was what I interpreted._

" _I don't know if I can endanger my life and my family like that," Aleria returned._

" _Would you rather continue what you are doing now, supplying all the food you caught and give it to the Capitol, to Snow. While you watch your family starve," Mockingjay said. "Think about it. Do what you need to do but when the time comes... I'm asking you to risk everything for your family it is what needs to be done if you want a better future. I am asking you to take a chance, to make a choice."_

 _For a few seconds my mind wandered. His words, his pleas to Aleria about taking chances. I heard of it before during one of his many speeches he made. Secret communications he made to the districts. Those who listened to him in dark rooms, away from peacekeepers who would incarcerate you for defying Snow. To listen to Mockingjay alone was an act of treason against Snow and Panem. How was this defiance?_

 _He turned to leave while he men gathered the fish Aleria caught earlier that day. "Mockingjay, sir wait," I screamed after him. Two of his flanked him preventing me from approaching him. "Wait, a word. I want to talk to you."_

" _I know who you are, Cressida from the Capitol," he responded. My breath hitched for a second, air caught in my throat. "And the young man, your companion, Messalla also from the Capitol as well."_

" _You know me...us," I gasped._

" _I try to know the important things like, the woman behind the camera. The man and woman I heard from other districts recording and interviewing the people in some of the districts. Yes, I know who you and who you work for." He started to turn and walk away._

" _Wait, please," I pleaded. He was the story of the...century. Interviewing him was not about money and fame, I had a taste of that back home. This...meeting the Mockingjay, the face and leader of the rebellion was lifetime experience. "You know me by reputation."_

" _Just like you know me as well."_

 _"No, I'm just one of hundreds like me," I stated. In truth, I wasn't the only director in the Capitol. My job could be easily replaced by the next story. I wanted more. As I said, I sought the truth for the sake of history. Not dictated and written in Snow's eyes. Facts written to favor the Capitol and Snow. Because I have seen corruption, greed and cruelty. "You don't know me at all."_

" _What do you seek? You want to interview me? To make you famous?"_

" _No, nothing like that. I want to know...why a man like yourself. Would endanger your life and maybe your family to fight against the Capitol, knowing that the odds are not in your favor." During our travels, Messalla and I have witnessed a few of Mockingjay's 'acts of treason and defiance' against an army with better weapons and numbers._

" _Sir," Goya interrupted. "We're wasting time here. We can't linger—"_

" _Please! I just want to talk to you. To know man behind the mask," I said. Mockingjay laughed, his head pushed back and a hand over his heart. "No, I mean...figuratively. I know you would never reveal your true identity. I..." I was lost for words. I had a plan, that if by some miracle I met the Mockingjay, I would interview him. To find out what kind of man he was. "You are the leader of the rebellion against the Capitol. With what little you have—men, resource and constantly endangering your life and those around you. I want to know one thing?"_

" _And why should I answer your question? Who's to say you won't alert the peacekeepers once I leave and answered your question?" he said._

" _I wouldn't betray you," I told him._

" _And I supposed to take your word as Capitolite," he sneered._

" _I was born and raised in the Capitol. That is true and I won't apologize for that. But honestly I can say to you, that I am neither Capitol or rebel, that I can stay neutral._

 _Mockingjay laughed, "That's a cop out. You have to make a stand one day." I ignored his jab and insult._

" _I believe that people have a purpose, a meaning," I continued putting aside my anger._

 _"And what is your purpose?"_

" _To seek the truth. That there are those who read about history and those who make it," I stated._

" _And you will be to one to what? Write about history here and now without it being tainted by Snow and his propaganda?"_

" _Yes, I believe that is my purpose." That by some way I was 'destined' for this role._

" _You said you wanted to ask me a question. I will grant you that...what do you 'need' to know?" Mockingjay returned_

 _There was one question that swirled in my mind since the moment I knew of his existence. A question that I racked my mind over and over, trying to figure out not just who he was but... "Why?"_

 _Mockingjay tilted his head. I waited for him to answer. "Why?" he repeated. "Why... shouldn't be the question you want me to answer. I think it's pretty obvious why?" He turned and walked away without a second glance. That maybe true after seeing what life was like in Panem, but maybe he is right. It isn't why he was fighting against Snow and the Capitol. The question should be why Him? Why was he chosen? Or was his path chosen for him?  
_

 _Days later, I returned to look for Captain Aleria. I needed to speak to her and question her about what Mockingjay had given her. As I approached the wharf I noticed that her boat wasn't docked. I found out that she and her entire family had left the district, abandoning their home. They had managed to sneak out of District 4 without detection._

 _ **End of Flashback –**_

* * *

Unfortunately on that day last year, Mockingjay was not forthcoming. He had refused to let me interview him let alone answer my question. However, he had left me a note.

 _I am trusting you and Messalla, to keep your word that you will not betray me,_ the note read.

 _Albeit, I do believe you when you said that you seek the truth. That you have a role in history. But life is not that easy. I require a quid pro quo. When the time comes I will need a favor. I need something from you just as you need something from me. I don't need to collect now but in the future. Also, you are wrong, one day in the not so distant future you will have to pick a side. A choice that will be difficult to make. You must choose on your own accord or fate will choose for you._

Meanwhile, there were reports of him and his men infiltrating and absconding from Snow and his peacekeepers. Reports of stealing from his treasury, gold bars melted into coins to give away. The black market in Panem thrived from Mockingjay's pilfering every warehouse that were reserved for the Capitol.

I took a lot of footage, but it wasn't enough. I could compile a video editorial of the things he's done, speculate why he was stealing from the Capitol and gave to the districts. That was one why? What I couldn't figure out was how he was able to be in so many places—to appear in one district one day and then to appear at another a day later. He became an enigma, a legend. So as time passed my questions why grew to how?

Then one day in late Spring I heard from him at a time I thought I would never see him or hear from him again because I didn't take his parting words seriously. That the Mockingjay needed a favor, from me? What could I possibly have to offer him?

* * *

 _ **Flashback –**_

" _Cressida," Messalla placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. I was in the middle of editing a video—another footage of Mockingjay and his men attacking a peacekeeper training camp. The footage wasn't shot by me or Messalla but sent with orders from Snow to evaluate and glean any information about the footage. "I know your busy and do not want to be disturb but..." Ordinarily I was up to editing video but this...I was bored to death. There wasn't anything on the footage I could report to Snow that was worth mentioning. I just wanted to finish watching. So his interruption annoyed me a bit._

" _Messalla, whatever you need to tell me, can it wait/" I huffed. My eyes burned from looking at a monitor for hours—dissecting the footage of the attack. With the long exposure to the screen and no break, I had developed a headache, hungry and frustrated._

" _You know I wouldn't disturb you unless it was something very important." Behind Messalla's brown eyes was a look of disbelief, excitement and a bit of surprise._

" _What?"_

" _Come on, you gotta come with. Now!" Without waiting for a response from me, he grabbed my hand and literally lifted off my seat._

" _Messalla? Where are you taking me?"_

 _At the moment we were in District 7. I wasn't sure why I wanted to stay at the district since there wasn't anything going on there, but my gut and instinct led me to the wooded district. The last time the district was 'visited' by Mockingjay was a few months back when his rebels confiscated a train loaded with wood. Lumber was scheduled for delivery. Wood that the Capitol and Snow didn't need but was being sent to District 5. There were rumors that Snow was constructing a special building. No one knew what it was for but was known as a secret project._

" _What's gotten into you, Messalla?" I teased. "You're acting like...the day you came back after a night with the Trivoli triplets." He held onto my hand as we walked toward a line of trees that grew behind the building we were living in._

 _Messalla chuckled loudly, his bright perfect teeth gleamed against his dark skin. "You're never going to let me forget that, huh?" I laughed alongside him. There weren't many moments that he and I blustered with joy. They were far and in between because we saw so much despair, desolation and death. "This is so much better."_

" _Oh! Now you really have me intrigued that this is better than—" Then I discovered why, why Messalla was so mysterious. My heart raced against my chest, my eyes opened wide from disbelief and surprised._

 _In the middle of a forest were a group of men and women, all dressed in black—Mockingjay's rebels appeared before us. Or at least part of his rebel army. "Thank you, Messalla," a short, dark woman approached us and shook his hand._

" _Messalla, what is going on?"_

" _My name is Naomi Abara." Naomi introduced herself. "Please don't be upset with your friend. He is only doing what I asked of him."_

" _I'm not mad...just curious and intrigued by your presence here. I trust Messalla with my life."_

" _I think by now you know who we are," Naomi stated. I nodded my head because at the moment I was dumbstruck. "A while back Mockingjay said that he would call upon you one day to collect a favor. That day has come."_

 _I turned my head, my eyes connected with Messalla's._

" _Are you sure these are his men?" I asked my trusted companion._

" _I trust them," Messalla returned. "Listen, I wouldn't risk your life and mine if they aren't who they say they are." I mean how does one check one's credentials. It wasn't as if Mockingjay's rebels walked around carrying a membership card. Also, we had learned from experience that you couldn't trust anyone because Snow had spies everywhere._

 _During our travels in Panem, we encountered rogue camps and groups claiming to be part of Mockingjay's rebellion. Only to discover that they're not. They were people who left or ran away from their districts. Those who sought freedom from persecution and having to have their children reaped. They took a chance to live outside the districts and try to survive on their own. People who had hoped to get in contact with Mockingjay, seeking his help and protection._

" _I know you're skeptic," Naomi guessed. "How would I know that Mockingjay asked me to tell you of the favor he would collect one day. That day in District 4. He told me to remind you."_

" _What does he want?" I inquired._

" _Come with me," Naomi ordered as she turned to leave._

 _"But my things are back—"_

" _You will have everything you need where were going, I promise."_

" _But what about Messalla?" I needed him with me not just as my assistant but as my friend and confidante. We had gone through so much together. Truthfully I was scared to go without him._

" _He is not needed. Mockingjay needs your assistance."_

" _I won't go without him," I insisted. Naomi sighed, and relented as she nodded her head._

" _But my clothes, I don't know how long you need us," I explained._

" _We need to leave now. Someone might see you and we are all aware of the spies Snow has in the districts. We will leave now." There was no room arguing with her._

 _We boarded a hovercar that was parked at the edge of the forest. Once inside our eyes were covered with a cloth. "This is for your protection as well as ours," Naomi explained. "You can honestly tell Snow you were kidnapped and taken prisoner if he suspects anything." It made sense but then I realized they didn't truly trust us. How could they? They probably knew we were Capitolites. The fact that Mockingjay trusted us...it was a big deal._

 _Minutes later we were still traveling, I couldn't tell how long but I noticed the air around us grew dense. In District 7 the industry was forestry and main production for lumber. The fragrant smell of earth, pine and sawdust permeated into your clothes and hair. Just like in District 4 you smelled of fish, seawater and salt._

 _I knew we were heading deeper into the woods as the air was thick and pungent with the scent of pine and decayed leaves. "Once we get to our destination, do not wander. Stay at your lodging," Naomi warned us. "I'm telling you this for your own protection. Not a lot of people in this place trust you. They know you are from the Capitol." I wasn't surprised since I hadn't changed a thing about me—my hair and tattoo of vines on the side of my head were visible._

 _For a few second, the world refocused in my eyes once the blindfolds were removed. Shades of green and brown formed into trees and lodgings. The rebel camp was small with a few buildings. Not what I had expected. But then I really didn't have any expectations. "Follow me," Naomi instructed._

 _With no choice we ambled behind her. She led us to a small building situated in a row of similar shaped housing. The room was 10x10 with only two windows. The swatch of cloth hung on thin, rusty rods. The window themselves needed cleaning. In the room were two bunk beds, chairs and table. "This will be your home for the duration of your stay."_

" _You still haven't told me why I was...invited and how long I'm...visiting," I said. My nerves were raw and fear began to sprout. "All my possessions are still back at my lodging." I felt displaced yet at the same time a bit excited because...well, I was about to meet Mockingjay again. I had so many questions to ask him, questions that swam in my mind the first moment I met him. Knowing there were spies, I couldn't risk writing them down to be discovered accidentally._

" _Don't worry, we have foreseen any amenities you may require," she returned. "Underneath the beds are clothes for you and toiletries you will need." Naomi pointed at a door. "Washroom is next door. There is a limit to water use. Five minutes showers." She took a step at the doorway then turned to face us. "Please take caution and heed my advise. Do not wander off." She turned and walked out._

" _Five minute shower?" Messalla spoke for the first time since we've arrived._

" _Really, Messalla," I snorted, a corner of my mouth curved_

" _What?"_

" _We're literally kidnapped by the rebels and your first reaction is about the showers?" He shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head._

" _Do you have any idea what Mockingjay wants?" he questioned._

" _I don't know. I can take a guess what his favor might involve but, I'd be speculating. And you know how I hate to speculate." I sat down on the nearest bed. The mattress was thin and worn. Out of curiosity I reached down and my pulled out a brown linen bag. "I hope they at least washed whatever clothes they gave us." Inside the back was a pair of dark brown shirts, pants and socks. There was also underwear and bras—-all functional and practical._

" _I guess that's your bunk," my friend snickered as I slipped the bra back into the bag._

 _Messalla pulled out a bag from under his bunk as well. "How did they know our sizes?" he wondered as he removed a pair of same clothing fitted to his build._

" _Who knows? I returned. "I think we have a bigger issue to worry about. I just wished they let us pack our things, you know." I thought of the camera and video equipment we left behind._

 _For an hour we lingered inside the building as Naomi suggested. "You know, they picked a perfect place to hide," I observed. "Think about, we're deep inside the forest. Look at the size of the trees, how well they are situated to each other. There is barely enough room for a hovercraft to fly through."_

" _Yeah, I noticed that," Messalla agreed with my observation. "Cressida, look." He pointed to a grove of tall, wide trees. There were men and women high above us. They seemed to be watching the sky. "Drone patrol, I bet."_

" _You're right," I agreed. "But if you look around, there's patrol all over the camp." Then suddenly, a cacophony of shrieks and screams echoed in the air. Startled, I feared the worse, that the camp was being invaded. When a group of children from the age of three to ten ran across the camp, chasing each other as if there wasn't a care in the world. No one in the camp paid mind to them and the noises they made._

 _A second later, someone knocked on our door. I walked over and greeted our visitor. "Hey, Naomi," I said._

" _Thank you for being patient," she returned. "I do apologize for keeping you indoors but like I said, it's for your own safety."_

" _It's all right. We had worse accommodations," I said. "Thank you."_

" _Thank you, we do appreciate everything you had done," Messalla added._

" _Can you at least tell us why we're here?" I finally asked. Since our arrival all Messalla and I have done was changed into our new clothes and waited. I wasn't the type that could stand still, neither was Messalla._

" _I cannot tell you," Naomi said. "I was ordered by Mockingjay to bring you here. So please, follow me." Without much prodding, I followed with Messalla at my heels. We were going to meet Mockingjay again. I hoped that we had more time to converse with him. But that was just wishful thinking as I doubted he would agree to an interview._

 _We entered another building much larger. I think its the rebel camp command center. The walls were filled with old maps of every district—roads, rivers, mountain ranges dotted the map. At the end of a long table were several monitors. "Please have a seat." Naomi pushed a few buttons, nothing happened at first then I realized that the consoles were charging. "It just takes a few seconds for these old units to charge up to optimum capacity. We try not to use them often as our resources are very limited. We've been trying to coordinate Mockingjay's availability since he couldn't personally meet you."_

" _Oh okay," I said, confused but excited at the same time. "Mockingjay is not here?"_

" _No, I know you anticipated meeting him but...he's busy elsewhere." I tried not to show my disappointment, but I guessed it was obvious. "If it makes you feel any better I haven't met him before...at least you had."_

" _You never met him?" Messalla repeated. Naomi nodded her head._

 _Before I could ask her another question, Mockingjay's image appeared on the screen. "Here we go," Naomi started. "Sir as ordered, I have both Cressida and Messalla at your disposal."_

 _Mockingjay wore his mask, hood and gloves included. "Thank you, Abara. I will speak to you after I have my conversation with Cressida." She was dismissed and suddenly the room felt stuffy and hot. My heart beat hard against my chest. "Hello, Cressida."_

" _Hello, sir," I greeted, hoping my voice didn't crack or sounded high pitched. "How can I help you? I know when we last met you said that you would ask me a favor." I rambled. "What is it that you need?" This was not usual for me. Nothing excited me in the least, but I was talking to The Mockingjay, the rebellion leader that has been fighting Snow for at least a decade. He was an opportunity I couldn't miss, not in my lifetime._

" _Slow down, Cressida," he chuckled, behind the mask his silver eyes crinkled. Wait, what? I thought his eyes were blue the last time I saw him. "I do have a favor to ask. It is up to you whether you will accept my assignment." Assignment? For a few minutes he talked about the events that had been happening in Panem. Nothing that was new to me—starvation, homes burned down, people living in the streets—riots and death happened daily. But then my ears and mind became alert as he spoke about District 12—the murder of a young peacekeeper and the young man named Peeta Mellark who was accused and punished for his death._

" _I need you to create a footage for me," he started. I should have known! Of course, he wanted me to create something of my expertise. I almost laughed but stopped myself. "I have footage I need you to piece together. Also a voice over to accompany it."_

" _You...you have footage? How?" Messalla asked._

" _You are not the only one who has access to video and camera equipment," he responded. "So what do you say, Cressida from the Capitol."_

 _"How much time do I have to compile the video and audio?" My heart raced and mind shut down for a few minutes. This offer was an opportunity I shouldn't turn down by at the same time. Accepting this assignment was...an act of treason against Snow and the Capitol. And Mockingjay knew it._

" _I know you are conflicted," he surmised. "You work for Snow, for the Capitol." Partly true but Mockingjay didn't know the reason why I chose my profession. It definitely wasn't for fame or profit. "You need to decide right now."_

" _Why me?"_

" _I have seen your work," he said. "Yes, there are others I could ask but I know you take pride in your work. And I heard you. What you said the last time we met. I too believe that everyone has a purpose, no matter insignificant you are...we are on a crossroads to chose a path and not look back. And I believe in you." I blushed. "Because what you are saying is that everyone has a voice, one that needs to be heard all the way to the Capitol. And I am only one man and even I need help to achieve my purpose. Listen, no one needs to know who created the footage for me." Could I do this and get away with it? Should I even try? I shouldn't because there are always consequences but then...this is Mockingjay asking for my help. I felt honored._

" _Cressida?" Messalla's voice interrupted the dialogue that swam in my mind. "Mockingjay is waiting for an answer."  
_

" _How much time do I have have?" I repeated._

" _Can you create the video in three days?"_

 _ **End of Flashback –**_

* * *

Creating that video changed my life. Little did I realized that it changed other lives as well. For three days with no break in between but with a nap for an hour or two, I edited, clipped and created the footage that Mockingjay asked for.

I was too obsessed with the completing my assignment that Messalla was worried about me.

" _Are you sure about this Cressida?" he asked when I had finished my work. "Because once you give it to him, there is no turning back."_

 _"President Snow won't know it's mine, Messalla," I said. "There is no way that anyone can tell." Even as I said the words, I doubted myself. Could anyone tell that it was me that created it? That once it was released it could be traced back to me._

Mockingjay had viewed once after it was done. "Perfect. I can't begin to tell you how much this footage is important to me. What you have created is most impressive. I knew picked the right person for the job." I was flattered with his compliment. It wasn't everyday one got a compliment from the Mockingjay. I hoped my face wasn't red from embarrassment.

"When are you going to release it?"

"Soon, I have to pick the right time," he said.

A few days later he released the video. I was tense and nervous, looking around my shoulder. I knew what I had done defied Snow as it was an act of treason. There were days I waited for a knock on my door, waiting for Snow's peacekeepers to send me back to the Capitol. But nothing happened to my relief.

The next thing I knew the boy who was whipped on the video, Peeta Mellark volunteered along side a young girl named Primrose Everdeen in District 12. Was it a coincidence? Not it wasn't. Primrose never made it to the Capitol as she died when the rebels attacked their train.

After the death of Primrose, Katniss Everdeen was chosen as the other tribute for District 12. That had never happened before—Snow personally chose to replace a tribute. Before the games, both Peeta and Katniss became the favorite, the darling of the Capitol circles during the interviews and training. They were known as the Star Crossed Lovers of District 12, the favored couple to win the 75th Hunger Games.

"It can't be a coincidence, you know," Messalla commented one day after Katniss was chosen. "That the very same boy in the video, who was accused of killing a peacekeeper would volunteer on Reaping Day." I nodded my head. "And the reason he volunteered was because his girlfriend's sister was reaped."

"There is no such thing as coincidences when it comes to the Hunger Games or anything regarding President Snow," I snickered. Notably, when Mockingjay revealed his identity, I wasn't surprised. Not really. Katniss and Primrose Everdeen were the daughters of Garrett Everdeen who was known as Mockingjay. As I said, there was so such thing as coincidence.

"Do you think he was right?" Messalla queried a few days later when we both decided to take a break.

"Who was right?" I returned, a glass of wine in one hand. It was rare that we treated ourselves.

"That we have to make a choice, that we can't stay neutral like Mockingjay said."

"Honestly, I don't know Messalla," I answered back.

"I can't help but think about it. We're from the Capitol. Shouldn't our allegiance tie us to our birthplace?"

"Do you believe that where we are born should dictate our future, who we are and how to live? Shouldn't we have free will? To decide on our own based on our experiences not by geography?" Messalla snorted and smiled. "What? What did I say?"

"For a second, you sounded like Mockingjay," he teased. I slapped the back of his head. "Seriously, though. I don't know if we can stay neutral and if we had to chose...I can't even begin to know how."

Messalla was right, It was a matter of time that we had to make a choice because Mockingjay was right, I rather decide for myself that have someone or something made that choice for me.

A few days passed as Messalla and I continued to film short videos in Panem. I had at least over 500 hours of footage. Hours of videos with no idea what to do with them. It's not as if I had a show like Caesar Flickerman to release them. Then one day again my life was changed.

"Cressida," Messalla's voice sounded behind me. I was in the middle of editing a footage that no one was going to see but... I didn't pay attention as I continued to cut and paste a clip on the monitor. "Cressida!" His voice louder and firm, insistent.

"What? Messalla, you know I hate to be disturbed when I'm—" I sighed as I swivel my chair to face him. Messalla's arms were raised in a surrender position and a cut on the bridge of his nose. "What the fuc—"

"Cressida, daughter of Simone and Henri Bordeaux, born and raised in the Capitol," a very tall, dark man stood behind Messalla, a long rifle clutched in his hands. "Only known as Cressida, a renown film director."

I swallowed a ball of saliva, my hands sweaty as I stood up to confront him. "What is going on? Who are you?" I stepped forward which was not a good idea as the man pressed the muzzle of his rifle on Messalla's back. "Okay, look. We don't have any valuables here." Which was not true since all my camera equipment would sell profitably well in the Black Market.

"Step back and sit down on your hands," he instructed. "You..." He pressed the gun onto Messalla's back. "Stand beside her so I can watch you both." We complied and did as he ordered. During this time, my mind raced, questions flew—who was he, what did he want and why? Was he someone Snow sent to find us and take us back to the Capitol? He didn't look like a peacekeeper. The dark man wore all black—shirt, pants and boots.

"What do you want?" I asked, the first question that popped in my head. The tall stranger was quiet for a second. For a soldier he seemed out of character, his dark brown eyes were soft and gentle. Even the way he carried himself, relaxed and not aggressive, qualities that defied the definition of someone with a military background. But looks can be deceiving. Then, he took a breath through his mouth and cleared his throat, straightening his posture as he continued to address us.

"Please be quiet and just listen," he began, his voice firm and clear. "My name is Commander Boggs. I am from District 13. President Coin would like a word with you." ** _What the fuck?_**

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I do hope you enjoyed it as I had a great time writing it myself. Cressida was one of my favorites in the movies played by Natalie Dormer. So I thought it would be great to give her a bit more storyline and give Peeta and Katniss a bit of a break, no? Will they reunite or be separated? Or will forces keep the apart? Tune in next time and find out. Please leave a review or comment at your leisure.**_

 _ **Until then, have a great rest of the week.**_


	19. Chapter 19 - Home Is Where

Chapter 19 – Home Is Where...

 _AN: My apologies for not updating since the last post. Hopefully, with school now over I'll have more time to dedicate updating this story. Unless people have lost interest, then what would be the point? A big thank you for those who left a review, alerted or favored the previous chapter. Things will get more angsty for Peeta and Katniss but first...a couple of storylines from other characters who will be crucial in later chapters._

 _So...THG belong to Suzanne Collins, any mistakes found are mine. This chapter is rated_ _ **PG**_ _._

* * *

 **Boggs POV**

The colorless tiled corridor walls that lead to President Coins' office was white and stark. It lacked any kind of décor, or human touch; not that she had time or the inclination to decorate her living sub level which was heavily guarded with soldiers at the elevator and front door to her office. There were also security video cameras and audio sensors planted at the entry and exits points. Each step I made a tapping sound that bounced on the walls, echoing for a few seconds like a bell tolling.

After months above ground, I found my _home_ unsettling and stifling. Anyone who had left the confines of District 13 noticed that the air smelled of disinfectant and was arid due to the oxygen recirculated over and over. I could smell the difference now that I have lived outside the District 13's underground compound. Suddenly, as if I was thrown into a small dank hole, I achingly missed the open space, the sight of billowy clouds, the warmth of the sun and the cacophony of sounds ranging from the babbling river bed and the critters trilling. I didn't realized that living underground dulled your senses that I couldn't wait to be outside again.

Moreover, I shouldn't have been surprised when Coin had summoned me back. Though I had been reporting to her on a weekly bases via radio, it had been months since I left to protect District 12 from the bombs and mutt attacks. So much has happened as I recapped the events in my mind—the feeling of fear, weariness and helplessness enveloped me like a smoke, making my eyes teary and hard to breath. I lost count of the men, women and children lost in the attack, their bodies burned to prevent the virus from spreading beyond the district. I knew when I volunteered that death was inevitable, killing and fighting was ingrained in our training, but...the reality was more that I had anticipated.

What troubled me was the senseless killing of civilians—men, women and children casualties of war by the thousands, not just in District 12, but all over Panem. Lives taken of those who were collateral damage, to be swept away and forgotten as if their lives didn't matter. Their death was a bitter taste in my mouth that couldn't be washed away with alcohol and speeches of sacrifices to be made as we continued to slaughter each other.

As I reached Coin's _sanctuary_ , two soldiers saluted me. How ridiculous it all seem now—guards in front of Coin's offices and floor. Who was she protecting herself from?

"Reporting as ordered, Madam President," I addressed Coin as she sat in her office. President Alma Coin was a lean, diminutive woman of 5' 4," long, straight, shoulder length white hair and green eyes. She may be little in height but her presence and stature spoke of a woman who was passionate in her beliefs, politically educated and possessed great determination and inner strength. Traits I had long admired as a leader for District 13.

"At ease, Commander." Her voice calm but firm as she perused at the graph on her computer monitor table. The maps on the screen were of Districts 5, 9 and their surrounding districts. "First off, I like to commend you for the work you have accomplished in District 12. I see that the virus has been contained due to the cure we found."

"Yes, Ma'am," I returned. "But there is still more work to be done. All civilians are relocated at their new settlement that Mockingjay scouted years before. Food and resources are adequate but winter is coming, Ma'am. They will need more shelter and provisions."

"I have already resolved that issue, Boggs. Anything else to report." That was a dismissal if I ever felt one. Coin didn't want to share her strategy which she had the right, but if I was to do as she ordered, didn't I have the right to know what was going on?

"My men have found a few _intruders_ sneaking into District 12." Coin raised her head, an eyebrow lifted in question. "No need for concern. They have been _dealt_ with." As a commander to my men, giving orders was not a easy task especially if it meant executing intruders for fear of detection. That Snow would discover the identity of the men and women who assisted Mockingjay during the attack. District 13 didn't exist and we had to stay that way.

"How many?" A slight curl formed on a corner of her lips.

"Ma'am?

"How many intruders did you _deal_ with?" she restructured her question. _What did it matter?_ my mind screamed. _Did she really wanted a body count?_

After Mockingjay left Private Madge Undersee in charge of their new home, my men and I hunted down and patrolled District 12 for the intruders that were reported to have entered the district secretly. Our drones detected their presence and I was tasked to _remove_ them from the area. Coin's words not mine. "Forty-six, Ma'am." Men and women executed—peacekeepers, mercenaries sent by Snow, I presumed.

"Hm...I will release a few more men to assist the security and patrol around District 12," she started. "We have also detected activity in District 13 as well."

"Peacekeepers?"

"Yes, and drones have been circulating the forests and terrain," Coin added. "We have to be vigilant in keeping our existence undetected." I nodded my head in agreement. "In the meantime, I have new orders for you." I inwardly sighed for I had hoped to return to the new settlement at District 12 and assist Undersee in the daily responsibilities of keeping the civilians safe and alive.

Because I knew in the near future, we were inescapably headed for a war against the Capitol. I could not see Mockingjay sitting by as his rebels continued to assault Capitol warehouses and installations. Now that he was cleared from the virus himself. There was nothing that could keep him there. His family was safe and sound in the rebel camp. Albeit his daughter and Peeta Mellark were discovered to have escaped the main rebel compound. He knew his priorities despite the weight of his decision to not personally find his daughter and Mellark. Only a few knew of this information—Everdeen, Abernathy and Mellark were aware that they were headed home to District 12. I recalled the a conversation we had before I was dispatched to help assist the evacuation of the remaining citizens of District 12.

* * *

 _ **Flashback -**_

" _Are you not concern of Mellark and your daughter's welfare, sir?" I asked. Mockingjay flinched as if I had slapped him. "Shouldn't you actively go after them? There's a bounty on their head, every—"_

" _Of course I am concern that they are targeted by every mercenary and peacekeepers who are hunting them down. But, I am aware of Peeta and Katniss's abilities to find their way home. As a father I am very worried about them, how could I not? But..." His mouth remained opened but no words spilled out. Mockingjay's chest breathed heavily as if the wind was knock out of him. "...do not mistake my disregard or lack of concern regarding my children as an indication that I don't care." He gritted his teeth together._

 _"I was not..." I struggled to find the words to explain myself. "I didn't mean to insult you in any way as a father. This is a difficult situation for you. I know that you had just been cleared from the virus and are recuperating. I do not mean to question your ability. Just concern for all the welfare of everyone here in the district and your family. I would be frantic and going out of my mind with worry."_

 _Mockingjay smiled, "One day you'll make a good father Commander Boggs." That was debatable since it was hard to think about having children as I was Coin's second in command for her army. When could have time to be soldier and father, to maybe someday to never return and leave them fatherless. I saw too much of that._

" _I am also concern about your welfare as well." Truthfully, I had become attached to the people of District 12 for I have seen their suffering. Snow had targeted them because of Peeta and Katniss. There were rumors of his obsession to find them. I could not help but worry about them as well. However, Mockingjay was the leader of the rebellion. He could not be distracted but it was inevitable as a father, husband and Mockingjay. How did he function? Who was he first, Mockingjay, husband or father?_

" _My sleep is disrupted by nightmares. I am plagued with worry but I have already send a few people to look for them. I cannot...spare anymore resource right now because there is a rumor that Snow..." He caught himself. "I sorry, but I need to confirm the rumor before I say anything." He paused and took a deep breath. "I am know what I must do, but knowing and executing what needs to be done is a different matter." As if he read my mind he continued. "I...I knew that there were compromises I had to make with carrying the mantle as Mockingjay, but I am also a man with a wife and children. But even knowing this...I just didn't think that my family would be part of that...sacrifice. I naively thought I could protect them from...me as Mockingjay._

 _With his own words, he pretty much confirmed what I had not dared to do myself. Find love, marry and have children._

" _I know that I am under the command from President Coin but I do want you to know that if there is anything I can do...to alleviate the...weight you carry. I want to help you as best as I can."_

" _Thank you Boggs, but I will not place you in any position that would cause conflict between you and President Coin," Mockingjay stated. "You have your duty and responsibilities as I have mine." I agreed with him in silence. "Peeta and my children are fighting for their lives as we all are. We all have a role to play. Peeta and Katniss are not children anymore nor have they been for a while. Sometimes one must do what must be done in order to save the whole and not just a few."_

" _And sometimes those few are the ones we sacrifice to save the whole," I added. Mockingjay wearily agreed with a nod. Undoubtedly I knew he was conflicted as a husband and father while donning the mantle of the leader of a rebellion. I wished there was something I could do for him._

 _ **End of Flashback -**_

* * *

That was when I knew Mockingjay was ready to head the revolution against the Capitol. He never uttered it vocally but he was a man who couldn't let the world crumble around him. With his his wife secured and his daughter on the run, he continued his role as the Mockingjay knowing how much he could put his family in danger. Had he been a single man, I believed he would acted accordingly, damn with the consequences because Panem rested on his shoulders. We would be in a full blown war against the Capitol.

 _But what was District 13's role?_ I couldn't see Coin and Mockingjay hand in hand fighting together against Snow. Both of them had different agendas, different ideals and plans for Panem.

"I've been conferring with Mockingjay. With his district destroyed and people in the new settlement, we both acknowledged that his people will not survive living in the forest long term despite the resources available to them. Winter is going to hard to keep them fed and sheltered." I waited for the shoe to drop. Bile churned in my stomach. "We agreed to transfer all the civilians to District 13?" _What? How?_ "They are barely surviving the elements and more drones are detected. They are vulnerable for another attack."

"Do have enough room, Ma'am?"

"I have a construction crew working over time, day and night to accommodate the new settlers."

"And Mockingjay agreed to all this?" I wondered out loud.

"Well, there were a few conditions contracted between us," she admitted. Contracted? I bet you it was his idea. They were in agreement, trying to end the suffering and laws Snow forced on us, but at the same time, two leaders butting heads? Who is leading whom and taking orders?

"Rest up for the night because you and Lieutenant Jackson's squads will need to get to District 12 by noon to get them moving. Pack as much as they need for the travel, nothing more nothing less. Once they arrive they will have everything they need." In other words, have enough amenities, food, clothing they can carry and nothing else that would be considered excessive-meaning what other valuables they took with them when they evacuated their township would not be allowed to be taken during the walk to District 13.

"I assume that Mockingjay knows that we are taking his people to District 13 as soon as possible?"

"Yes, he is aware." With the task at hand, I pondered how the civilians were taking all this? And why did Mockingjay agreed to this transfer?

I twisted and turned in my bunk. For the first time in District 13 the sights and sounds of the compound disturbed my peace of mind. Everyone and everything was either too quiet or too loud. I missed the free flowing air that skimmed my skin, the inky dark skies peppered with twinkling lights and the endless sounds of critters and wild life filtered in the air.

Once I left I vowed to find a way to live above ground while serving Coin. It was tantamount to my inner peace and survival. "Commander Boggs," Jackson addressed me. "Reporting to duty as ordered."

"No need for formalities, Jackson," I chuckled at her. We had worked together a few times. Her expertise included hand to hand combat with a knife and a cross bow. But her main specialty was a long range rifle. I knew no one that could surpass her marksmanship.

"Thanks by the way," she said as she lifted her duffel bag before boarding our hover ship.

"What for?"

"I've been undergrounded for weeks," she started. "I was going stir crazy here," I didn't blame her. I was back only for a few hours and I felt claustrophobic. Jackson's skill wasn't necessary unless she was outside on scouting and patrolling duty. But since Coin ordered most of the squads to return to base due to the drones that scoured the skies, all military personnel was _under_ _grounded._ Meaning no one was allowed outside the compound.

"Don't mention it," I returned. "Everyone fall in and buckle up. We're cleared to leave in a few minutes." The men and women in my squad ran up the ramp, took their seats and settled in. The door to the ship hissed closed, huge drafts of air swirled inside the compartment as it equalized the pressure in the cabin. I sighed in relief knowing that I was again in open space, away from the confines of District 13's underground compound.

"I can't believe we're doing this," she blurted once we were seated in the ship.

"I can't believe it myself but it makes sense. Coin is right about one thing, those civilians in District 12 will not survive the winter. We need to evacuate everyone and get then out of the forest before Winter arrives."

"I understand but we're an open target for any attack. How are we to protect 3,000 civilians?"

"We just have to do the best we can. This is the right decision," I said. Even as I said the words, part of me believed it, the other half was doubtful.

"But why now?" Jackson queried. "Shouldn't we have brought them to District 13 weeks ago. Now it's a rush to get them here. Why?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "It doesn't make sense unless..." A chill ran up my spine. But something alerted me that there was a reason why Coin agreed to let the civilians live in District 13. She never made a offer unless there was something she was getting out of it. As for Mockingjay, his hands were tied, he had to think for the good of his people and their welfare.

"Unless what?"

"I think it's power play between Coin and Mockingjay. Mockingjay will be indebted to Coin, she used his people as a bargaining chip," I surmised. "It's some political strategy or angle she working on."

"Politicians," she sighed as we both settled down on the bucket seat, ready for lift off. She buckled herself then leaned her head close. "I need to ask you something. You know that I'm not a kind of person that goes around talking about rumors and gossip but..."

"But what? What is it Jackson?"

"There's rumor going around."

"Rumor? What rumor?" I didn't like the sound of that. I've been gone for a few months and I shouldn't be surprised that some rumor was circulating. Rumors were toxic as it spread like a disease that couldn't be contained. Once it spread, it was like an infection that was uncontrollable and damaging in its wake.

"President Coin has constructed a prison level or stockade in District 13."

"That's just a rumor," I told myself.. That that particular gossip had been spreading for months. "There is nothing to support it." I looked into her eyes.

Jackson glared back, her eyes steady. Like she had information I didn't know about. "Coin has had a construction crew working secretly and around the clock for weeks."

"Well she did say that she has a crew working to make space and room for District 12," I reminded her.

"No, this is different. It's another level I heard about. It has a higher security clearance in order to go inside it. From what I heard only President Coin has access. That and a few guards." She paused in a conspiratorially manner, eyeing the room around her. "No one is saying anything because she threatened to throw them out of the compound if anyone said anything."

"That's severe even for her," I sighed as I blew air through my mouth. Suddenly, the cabin lifted shot upward. The air in ears popped.

"Why make it a secret, right? And to threaten the construction crew, not just them personally but also members of their family."

I was flabbergasted. We never had dedicated a level for any incarcerating prisoners. When people disobeyed a law, they were denied their rations or other privileges. There was never a dedicated space to incarcerate them like a prison cell.

"Even if it's true, why a whole level?" I mumbled to myself.

"Can you imagine us holding prisoners? I mean, who would they be?" I couldn't imagine it. "Prisoners of war? And to have them so close to the population." Things were definitely changing in District 13. From a district that hid and protected its citizens from Snow and the Games, Coin was now integrating other citizens into our population and constructing structures to hold prisoners of war?

Hours later, the ship landed with a soft thud. Looking out the window, I noticed that it was close to sunset as the light slowly faded towards the horizon. Darkness blanketed the sky replacing the warm air with cool, crisp breeze. The change in altitude and pressure caused goose pimples on my skin. I smiled as I inhaled clean air that smelled of pine, earth and, remnants of sunshine. Jackson was pleased as well as she smiled, a ray of sunlight shone on her face. There had not many instances that I've seen her in good spirits. It was good to be outside again.

"Commander Boggs," a familiar voice interrupted my short meditation. Private Madge Undersee greeted me with a small nod, her posture ram rod straight as she held a crossbow in her hands. She met us once we landed the ship with a group of young people not far behind her. All of them stood in a line formation, three in a row by six columns. They were both boys and girls that ranged from ages 14 – 20, holding rifles in their hands. A tiny voice whispered in my head, _They were too young to hold such responsibility and fire power_. One tall olive-skinned figure, a young male probably at least 14 looked familiar as he towered most of them.

"Private Undersee, it's good to see you in good health," I returned. "This is my second in command, Lieutenant Jackson." Undersee extended her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant Jackson. Welcome to District 12," she said.

"Please, just call me Jackson. For a few seconds both women eyed each other from head to toe. Then Undersee turned to me.

"So is it true?" Undersee fired her question with no pleasantry. She was straight to the point, impatient as I sense her anxiety. "Mockingjay informed me that we are leaving and we are being taken to District 13?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true."

"Why? We're finally settled here, just finally started a routine and schedule in our new home and now you are forcing us to leave?" By this time, my men have disembarked their transport and have flanked around Jackson and me. More was to arrive a few days before the march to District 13.

"I'm sorry, Undersee. I don't have any answers for you but orders are orders and as a soldier, you do as you are told. The decision was made for your best interest...both Mockingjay and President Coin agreed to this transfer."

"Yes, sir," she responded back. A few of her companions grumbled amongst each other, obviously displeased with the decision. "Quiet, you heard Commander Boggs. Shut it. If Mockingjay agreed that we should leave, we will leave." Surprisingly they calmed down.

"How are things here?" I quickly dispensed my question. My visit to District 12 wasn't a social call but then when had it ever been? As I waited for Undersee to answer me I noticed the dark circles under her eyes, her hair askew in a pony tail but her eyes bright and alert. She looked overwhelmed with responsibilities that Mockingjay placed on her young shoulders.

"We're managing as best we can, sir," she returned. Undersee proceeded to report the conditions of the settlement. pertaining to food, water, shelter and safety. "I do appreciate the men you left behind to help with patrol and security." She chuckled to herself. "All the adults here quickly learned that we can take care of ourselves despite our young age. They're not used to taking orders from anyone under the age of 21." She held her crossbow with ease and confidence. I wondered when she started to use the bow since the last I've seen her with a rifle. She noticed as I eyed the bow in her small hands.

"I..." She blushed, the apples of her cheek turned pink and her eyes held a tinge of amusement and also pride. "I knew we needed to be alert and aware of our surroundings in case peacekeepers were around and the rifle was too loud at times when I attempted to hunt for game. It scared off the animals in our vicinity. I opted to use the crossbow than my rifle when I go hunting or go on patrol. I like it."

"Good choice for a replacement," Jackson commended. "Can I take a look?" Undersee handed the crossbow to my second in command. Jackson held the bow with one hand. "It has good balance. It's much lighter than it looks." She raised the bow to her eye level. "Where did you find these?"

Again, Undersee had a sheepish look on her face as I also detected embarrassment as well. "I sorta...confiscated it when we looted the armory back in District 12. I mean, Rye and I trained ourselves with a rifle but...my best friend, Katniss Everdeen hunted with a bow and arrow. I wanted to try it." Jackson returned the crossbow to her. "I found this easier to use than the conventional bow and arrow."

"It is but it still requires skill," Jackson stated. "How are you with the crossbow?"

"I'm okay, I guess," Undersee shrugged. "I'm not like Katniss though. She could shoot a squirrel through the eye. I can at least hit a tree."

"She's lying," a voice from behind her spoke. "She can give Katniss Everdeen a run for the money. She's just as good as my brother."

"Rory, it's rude to interrupt a conversation you're not involved in," Undersee chided him. Rory? As I recalled Gale Hawthorne had a younger brother with the same namesake. "Sorry, Commander Boggs. The twerp over there is Rory Hawthorne."

"Hawthorne? As in Gale Hawthorne," Jackson blurted in surprise and shock. "I thought we finally got rid of that pain in the ass." Well, we didn't exactly got rid of him since he stowed away in one of our transports and had been lurking around in District 12 for weeks until I finally caught him. Was I relieved that he was out of our hands? Definitely but I wouldn't sick him to my enemy. I wasn't that cruel, I chuckled to myself.

"Hey, that's my brother you're talking about," Rory seethed, his teeth clench tight. "You don't know him, you don't have right to judge him. He's my brother."

"Well, I don't think that's anything to boast about, boy," Jackson scoffed. Young Hawthorne stepped forward but before he could confront Jackson, she reached behind her back. Her rifle twirled in the air as she grabbed the stock of high above her head, aimed through her scope and fired. The projectile landed between Rory's feet causing him to jump in place. "Think twice young man, take another step and I won't miss."

I reached over to Jackson's rifle, tipped the barrel away from Rory. "Everyone needs to calm down, young Hawthorne is just defending his family's honor, Jackson. I think Rory means no harm, right?" Suddenly, everyone behind Undersee held the rifles at their midsection aiming their gun at us. The look of trepidation and angry surfaced on their faces. Behind me, my men raised theirs to eye level. "No moves. We're all friends here."

Undersee turned around, settled her crossbow between her elbow while her other hand fisted on her hip. "What are you all doing? Stand down. And you—" She glared at Rory. "What did I tell you about your temper?"

Rory stepped back, fear in his eyes as realized how close the shot was near his feet. He nodded his head, "I'm sorry."

Undersee shook her head. "He's just like his brother, no patience and ill tempered. I'm sorry. It's just that things have gotten a bit...complicated with Gale. Rory's on edge."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's best that I show you," Undersee returned.

Before leading us away, I called out to my men, "You're dismissed. Find shelter, food and rest for the night. We begin helping the civilians pack what they need, starting tomorrow. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"I wouldn't worry about them, You're men will find food and places to sleep with no problem. Just follow the scent of food and smoke over there." She pointed to a grove of trees. "We don't have a lot but we have enough to feed everyone."

Then Undersee led Jackson and I to the area which Gale was bound. To my astonishment, Gale was remained where I last saw him, still bound to a tree but this time, he had company. Three men were bound as well, their hands bound with large chains and mouth covered with a piece of cloth. "It seemed that Hawthorne was trying to escape with help from his friends." She nodded towards the men in the same situation as Gale's.

"How did you find out?"

"Rory. He found out that his brother's friends were going to set him free and he told me," she informed me. I turned to the young man. "Rory's twisting himself in anger and guilt. He's torn up inside so he's a bit sensitive about Gale right now."

I harrumphed. "Really. You don't say." I would be too if I had a brother like Gale.

"Why did he do it? Turn on his own brother?" Jackson asked.

"Rory worships his brother, admired him growing up. He loves Gale but Rory's also his own person, who knows what's right and wrong. And he knew his brother behaved badly. Rory made a choice to either become like Gale, bitter and resentful or find his own way. But..." She paused. "Just because he went against him doesn't mean it's not eating him up with guilt. Gale is still his brother."

I understood that because a person, man or woman has to become his or her own person, like choosing his own path the way Rory did. Even if it meant turning against your own family because of your own principles and ideals. Right and wrong was what separates us from people like Cornelius Snow.

"You're doing a great job, Madge," Jackson complimented her. "It's just surprising that Mockingjay left you with so much responsibilities."

"He wouldn't have if he didn't believe Undersee could do it," I concluded.

"Well, I am...was the mayor's daughter. I learned from the best." I sensed sadness and melancholy from Undersee but as quickly as it appeared, she blinked a couple of times as if she was trying not to burst into tears.

"At least in District 13, you won't have to worry about Hawthorne anymore," Jackson snickered. "You're days as a prison warden is over." Her eyes trained at him.

Undersee flinched, "Do we have to take him with us?" she whined. I bit my tongue hoping to stop the ball of laughter that bubbled in my chest. Undersee wore a soldier's uniform and wielded a deadly weapon, but deep inside she was still normal teenage girl. A muffled sound gathered in Gale's throat as he tried to talk through his gag.

"Too bad we have to take him with us, if I had my choice, I'd leave you here but you'd probably like that so...you're coming with us." She patted his head. "No more running away from us. We should install a GPS collar on him like a good dog."

"Can you guys do that?" Undersee's eyes grew wide and round.

"Jackson's kidding," I said. Though the idea had some merit. I would need to discuss with one of our science guys if it was possible to create one just for Hawthorne. Another thought or idea formulated in my mind but decided to revisit it later as my stomach grumbled in protest.

"You're just in time for dinner," Undersee chuckled, leaving behind Hawthorne and company. "Let's go Rory." She ordered him. "Your Ma and siblings are expecting you for dinner. You did good today." Rory smiled wide, his toothy grin revealed his boyish nature despite his attempt to appear mature and responsible. I hated the fact that these children had to assume the role of adults in order to survive. It isn't that the adults or parents weren't capable but they ill were prepared for the role their children took over—protectors and guardians of District 12.

That night under the starry skies and the wind whistling in the air, we ate our dinner in front of a bonfire. "I'm sorry, this is all that that we have," Undersee said as she passed a bowl of rabbit soup with a few carrots and onions. "If Mr. Mellark was here, we would have fresh bread but..."

"He, Mr. Abernathy and Mockingjay are still back in District 12, why?" Jackson asked as she took a spoonful of soup into her mouth. "This is good by the way."

"Thanks, Katniss gave me the recipe. I just added a few ingredients." Undersee condensed her explanation as to why all three men stayed at the destroyed and abandoned district—to see if Rye would return as he went missing weeks earlier. _Shouldn't have they given up by now?_

"I miss Rye," Undersee admitted. "It's been difficult without my partner and friend. We trained together and we promised to look out for each other."

"How is his wife and unborn child doing?" I asked.

"Delly is besides herself. She's pregnant, missing Rye and she's taking care of Tyler as well. Tyler is Peeta and Rye's nephew. His father was killed during the first mutt attack in our district." She explained to Jackson. "He's all they have with their grandpa back in the district township and..." Undersee paused as she sniffled and closed her eyes for a second.

"What?" Jackson inquired.

When Undersee reopened her eyes, they were filled with fire. "Mrs. Mellark has been giving Delly a hard time, demanding that she turn Tyler over to her since she is the only living relative here, but Delly's been adamant of keeping him with her and the Cartwrights. The gall and nerve of that woman after everything she's done to Rye and his brothers." I didn't understand why she was so hostile towards Delly's mother in law. I supposed there was a certain amount of hostility between them, some history I didn't know about.

"Sounds like a mess," Jackson observed. It was a mess and not just with the Cartwrights and Mellarks family, loved ones were literally torn apart because of the attack, children orphaned and in need of support, guidance and protection. Now I was supposed to uproot them from the home they made for themselves—a home which they built within weeks after the destruction of District 12. How could I ask them to move again into another foreign environment, underground away from clean air and warmth bathing their skin to harsh, cold and restrictive conditions. Even I hoped to not to return to District 13.

But what was the alternatives? Winters in District 12 was harsh and unforgiving as animals migrated to other areas, sought shelter, warmer climates and food. The township was no more—barely a town, let alone a place to call home. To me the district was a massive graveyard.

Maybe Coin was right, they should be transferred to District 13.

Two months later, we arrived at District 13. So many things occurred during preparation and march, but that was for another time and story to tell. I had more pressing matters as Coin insisted or demanded for me to appear soon after we arrived.

"I have sources telling me of a man and woman, Cressida and Messalla from the Capitol taking video footage of the events happening in Panem," Coin stated. "I need you to find and _invite_ them to District 13." _Invite._ A word she commonly used that had a different meaning. Inviting was less abrasive or threatening than abducting them to District 13 which was basically what she was asking me to do. If words were not enough I was ordered to use force.

"May I ask a question?"

"You are allowed," she permitted as she sat back, placed her arms on the table and linked her fingers together. The green in her eyes were like emeralds as it pierced into mine, her glare hard and intimidating. I hesitated for a few seconds, formulating the words in my head before I spoke them. "These Capitolites you want to speak to...why is it important that you need to bring them here? Wouldn't it prudent to question them via video conference." Why not question them elsewhere, someplace they couldn't discover our home base, a place Coin had kept secret and hidden for decades. Why expose us now? Coin was exact and calculating in her decisions. To bring this particular man and woman to 13 was ill advised and dangerous. Once they are here, they could not leave. They would become prisoners. _Thus, was this the reason why Coin constructed a stockade in District 13?_

"You're question is valid but it is not a need to know or any of your concern," Her response troubled me. It was also evasive. She raised a hand as I was about to open my mouth. "I am responsible for this home we have made, the people—men, women and children who have trusted me to keep them safe. I have my reasons and I don't need you to be questioning me." She crossed her arms. "You're a good soldier Boggs, the best and one I trust to do as ordered."

I angered her as it was obvious with her response and body posture. "No offense intended, Ma'am."

"Are you questioning my orders, Commander Boggs? she interjected. "Joseph, time is of the essence. If you are troubled by my request, I assure you I can find a replacement." I knew who she was referring to. For there were those under her command besides me that did Coin's bidding. There was Commander Lyme Rabe, a former victor from District 2—a recruit that Coin chose to commander another squad. I was higher ranked than Rabe since I was born from District 13.

Lyme Rabe was a 6' 3" blond haired woman who towered over most men including myself by an inch. She was formidable fighter and a competent leader, earning her reputation to be cold and mean.

"No Ma'am," I assured her as I slipped back into my role as a soldier who was trained to obey her command without question. She was after all, not only the president of District 13 but our Commander In Chief of our military forces.

"And while you are looking for Cressida and Messalla, you might as well go and see if you can find Mellark and Everdeen." She had said the words so candidly like an afterthought.

"Ma'am? Don't you think Mockingjay has addressed that matter. That he has his people looking for Mellark and his daughter? Why is it our responsibility?" Why would Coin need to go after Mellark and Everdeen? It made no sense.

Her response back was a steely glare. She didn't speak but the rigidness in her eyes and furrowed brows said enough, Once again, I had spoken out in a matter that didn't concern me unlike Mockingjay who shared his concern about Peeta and Katniss. Right, so no asking questions since I'm only a commander in her army. "I'm not asking you to actively seek them out but if by chance you come across them, Mockingjay would be...indebted to me."

The hairs on my arms rose like a cold chill passing through my body. I was rigid in anticipation and anxiety as I didn't like the idea of Coin...bartering Mellark and Everdeen's life against Mockingjay.

"Ma'am, I request that Madge Undersee accompany me," I stated.

"Why? Why would you request a civilian to accompany you," she queried.

"She is more than just a civilian. As you know Mockingjay placed Madge Undersee, the daughter of the late Mayor of District 12, in charge," I started. "If by chance I do come in contact with Mellark and Everdeen, they don't know me and would be suspicious of the nature of my interest in them. Madge Undersee is their fellow classmate and friend. I believe seeing a friendly face would make things less difficult if I do encounter them."

Coin sighed, obviously not pleased with my request as she leaned back on her chair, arms crossed over her chest. "Very well. You have your orders—"

"Ma'am, just one more request," I interrupted her. To my trepidation I had never done that before but I was frustrated and anxious.

"Boggs?" The look on Coin's face was of shock as well. Her green eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. The air around me was suddenly hot and stuffy that sweat trickled down my neck despite the air conditioning running inside the room.

"I would like Lieutenant Jackson to accompany me as well."

"Why would you—never mind." Coin shook her head as if she was batting away my presence. "Request granted. You're dismissed."

For the next few hours, I was exhausted but also restless. However, I managed to replenish my supplies, replaced my clothing and cleaned my rifle and hand gun. It kept me physically busy but questions and thoughts swirled in my mind playing over and over like a tune I couldn't get rid of. By nightfall, I was nourished and showered, that my only recourse was to lie in my bed wide awake, my eyes glued to the ceiling, missing the night sky with stars twinkling above me.

Hours later, to my astonishment, I blearily opened my eyes. My mouth was dry and my throat parched. I needed coffee and fresh air to clear the cobwebs that settled in my mind.

"Good morning, Commander Boggs," Undersee greeted me at the commissary. She and a few of her companions were already having their breakfast. I took a seat at a table where she sat alone, an egg, a slice of fruit, and biscuit on her plate was consumed. Every meal protein, fiber and carbs were served—nutritional requirements to start the day with a choice of coffee or juice.

"Undersee, how are you adjusting to your new _home_?" I asked as I poured a cup of coffee into mug. The scent of fresh brew lifted the fog in my head.

"For the first time in months I actually slept," she admitted as she shrugged her shoulders. "But..."

"You seem troubled."

"I appreciate that we're here under District 13's protection especially for my people but..." She gazed around the room, civilians in District 12 were present, intermingled with residents from 13. "I miss the outdoors already. I miss my home," she confessed as tears trickled down her cheek. "Sorry. Not the behavior of a leader, crying because I miss my virus-infected-district for a home and a mass grave for a backyard."

"You're allowed to miss your home and grieve for people you lost, Undersee." She wiped remnant of tears with her napkin and cleared her throat. "If you don't grieve, you can't move forward."

"I guess," she replied. "I miss my family."

For a few seconds, we sat in silence as I took a small sip of coffee, savoring the elixir as it passed down my throat, the caffeine working its magic. "I have good news. Jackson and I are being sent on a mission. I asked President Coin for you to join us. But you have to know that once we leave District 13, it'll be a while until we get back." I wasn't sure how long it would take me to find Cressida and Messalla. "It could take days or months. You need to decide right away."

Blue eyes widen, her mouth agape. "Really? What about my friends? I mean I can't leave them here."

"I secured each and every one of them a spot in our training program. At least for those who are interested," I announced. "Your people are safe and are under Coin's protection. You don't have to worry about them anymore. And...you don't have to worry about Gale." I preempted her line of questioning which I anticipated. A good leader always thought about the littlest details, even if that detail was none other than Gale Hawthorne. "I made sure that he doesn't cause anymore problems."

Undersee smiled, her spirits lifted as she responded, "When do we leave?"

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Just a short chapter as to what's going on with the rest of the characters. Please leave a review at your leisure. It could be long or short but welcomed just the same. No promises, but I hope to update sooner than the last time. BTW can anyone guess who's POV is next? :) Have a great rest of the week.**_


	20. Chapter 20 - Convergence

Chapter 20 – Convergence

 _AN: To my faithful readers, the ones who have stuck with me since the release of Destiny 1, my thanks and gratitude for sticking around and taking this second journey with me. You're patience is greatly appreciated. Also, I want to acknowledge those who alerted and favored Destiny 2._ _A special thanks to those who posted a review or comment. I know that everyone has a busy life and leaving a review takes time so thank you so much to those who took the time to write one._

 _THG books and characters belong to Suzanne Collins. This chapter is rated_ _ **R**_ _for strong language._

* * *

 **Madge POV**

My feet and lower back ached as my clothes stuck to my skin, lines of sweat dribbled down my back and chest. I really shouldn't be complaining since I'm young and healthy. Well, District 12 healthy if you catch my meaning. However, there were men, women, children both young and old who were affected with the virus though they had recovered, their stamina and strength waned through the course of the day. Their _disability_ made it difficult for them to travel long distance. Thus making what should have been a three week journey to District into five weeks. Those more able bodied marched ahead while others lagged behind forcing me to split my people in two camps.

I was grateful for Commander Boggs and his men's presence since it made controlling the population easier. Captain Jackson led the first group while I remained with Commander Boggs who led the weak and . During the journey I couldn't count the times I wished Rye was with me. I had subconsciously erased him from my thoughts when we had initially set up the settlement because then, I was too busy to worry or think about Rye, but now...once again, he was in mind, wondering how he was and if was still alive. _Where is he?_

Delly with her endless, bubbly disposition was certain he was still alive. Despite listening to the countless times she cried in the dead of night, praying for Rye while carrying his unborn child. She was constant in her belief that he was out there, lost but very much alive.

* * *

" _I know it in my heart if he was dead, Madge," Delly said once night after feeling her child kick I_

 _n her womb for the first time. A hand caressed her stomach, her fingers splayed while a thumb rubbed a spot on her belly. "Don't ask me how I know, I just feel that he's out there somewhere, alive." A tear tracked down her cheek._

" _Do you know the sex of your baby?" I wondered out loud hoping to distract her. I envisioned a pink skinned baby boy with blond hair and blue eyes. Hair not as curly as Uncle Peeta's but in waves that curled at the tips when it got too long. Hair just like his father._

" _Mama says its a girl by the way I'm carrying the baby," she answered. My brows furrowed as Delly continued. She started to explain about how one can tell the sex of the child, but her words didn't registered as other concerns and thoughts weighed heavily in my mind. There was a settlement I was responsible for, a task so huge that Mockingjay left for me to handle. I was honored but overwhelmed._

* * *

Not everyone endured the march through the forest as we headed towards District 13. Some grew weak and needed more time to recover. I convinced myself that we didn't have a choice. We were homeless, hungry and scared—a combination that made people impatient, intolerant and cranky. I swear with these conditions it revealed people's true nature.

One particularly was Gale Hawthorne. But that was story I'll reveal in time. Just the thought of him made my head hurt and my heart heavy from sadness, anger and disgust. His siblings were kind and warm, how did Gale become bitter and resentful? It could be a result of taking responsibility over his family, the breadwinner/father/brother at young age. But how is that different from Katniss whose mother checked out on her and Prim, physically and emotionally?

"Madge," Rory appeared at my side as I mulled a few thoughts in my mind. "Where's Commander Boggs?"

I pointed ahead of me. He was at least half a mile in distance to my location. "What's wrong, Rory?"

"Look." He raised his arm, finger pointed to a tree thirty yards behind us. "I think...I think it's a drone." Instinctively I raised my crossbow into the air. A small silvery dot suspended near a tree. Had I my rifle I would have been able see the drone through a scope but my choice of defense was the crossbow.

"Let me borrow you rifle, Rory." My request was more of a demand since I didn't wait for an answer as he passed it to me. Through the scope I determined that the drone was not from the Capitol. It was too...weathered, unlike the shiny, metallic orbs that the Capitol created. It even had the Capitol markings or insignia—a large bird, wings spread as it feet clutched 8 arrows. It was a symbol of might, strength and power.

Unlike District 12, the icon symbolizing our industry—coal, a resource that the Capitol needed. Without it the city had no power source for their livelihoods and the games. Our existence relied on their creature comforts and entertainment. That was why attacking District 12 was more than just a surprise. Because who mined the coal now with all of us gone. We knew they had a surplus, but it had to be running out by now. "I think it's from 13," Rory suggested.

"You're probably right," I observed as the drone hovered between two large trees. Like it was watching and observing us.

"Good thing, I spotted it first, huh?" Rory teased. My cheeks flushed as I recalled a memory. The last time I spotted a drone—it brought back a memory of not one of my better moments but at least I didn't kill anyone, again.

* * *

 _ **Flashback –**_

 _My arms were sore. When I first thought of exchanging a rifle for a crossbow, my expectation was this was easy, right? How could it be difficult holding and aiming a part wood and metallic weapon? It was the same concept as a rifle—lift, aim and fire. However, I hadn't considered the weight distribution and recoil. There wasn't any. Then I had to learn balance and...why the hell didn't anyone tell me that holding a crossbow in a certain amount of time tended to get heavier. The only advantage of the crossbow was the projectile, it was quiet during hunting. Also, the arrow was easily retrievable that is if you didn't lose it. The disadvantage, you had to make your own arrows._

 _Thwap, thwap. Thwap. Two arrows embedded onto a bullseye positioned on a tree while the other flew wide missing the center. For hours I practiced after a hard day of working at the new settlement. Everyday water was carried from a stream 200 yards located at the bottom of the hill to a medium size water reservoir or tank that was built at the center of the settlement. Water supply were replenished twice a day by the men while the women did the cooking and cleaning. You wanted clean clothes? You washed them. No one was jobless._

" _You're getting real good with the crossbow, Madge," Delly complimented me. She was seven months pregnant, an obvious bump protruding from her stomach as she sat on a tree stump. The aroma of mint filtered in the air. Green leaves stuck between her teeth as she chewed the herb. For the first trimester Delly's morning sickness was curbed by eating mint leaves. However, as her morning sickness passed, it was only out of habit that she continued to eat it._

" _I'm not a healer, Delly but I think Katniss told me that eating mint leaves was not good after the first trimester," I told her. She stopped mid chew and scrunched her face as if she was in pain. For a second I panicked. "Delly?"_

 _She bit her upper and lower lip. "I know, I know," she whimpered. "But it just...when I first got morning sickness, I couldn't eat, everything made me sick. Then, Rye would make me mint tea and biscuit. It was...a ritual with us." Big fat tears dripped from her eyes. I didn't envy her position, pregnant with a nephew to take of, a missing husband and no home._

" _Oh Delly," I sympathized as I dropped my crossbow and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Don't stress, you'll get sick and that won't be good for Biscuit." Delly and Rye had nicknamed the baby biscuit even not knowing the sex of the child. As soon as I said the nickname, she uncontrollably and loudly bawled._

" _I miss Rye so much."_

 _"I know, I know." I missed him too and I was his friend and partner. There were times I wondered about my life being single and alone. There's an emptiness I had never felt before. A deep hallowed ache that would never be filled. We all lost so much that most of the time I felt anger when I should be grieving._

" _I...I can't do this without him, Madge. I want him to come home." She rambled a few more words, slurred by her sobs with a mixture of sadness, fear and anger. "Why hasn't Rye come home?"_

" _Well, look what we have here," Gale said in a taunting manner. Bound by the hands and surrounded by two men at his sides, I should have told his guards to also gagged his loud mouth. I felt sorry for him as he was chained to a tree for hours since we had no prison or stockade to hold him. I gave orders that he had one hour to stretch his legs before lunch and dinner, breaks whenever he needed to relieve himself and visits from his family. At this moment, I regretted my decision._

" _Get him out of here, Perriman," I ordered. Perriman was one of the soldiers Commander Boggs left to watch Hawthorne. He was a large dark man weighing at least a good 20 lbs heavier than Gale. His other partner Simpkin was muscular and just as tall as Hawthorne. Any chance of Gale escaping was nil as an ankle bracelet and chain was attached to him._

" _What's wrong with Cartwright, Undersee besides getting fact?" Gale goaded. Before I could answer, Delly spoke._

" _You know Gale, I knew you were stupid but I didn't realize that you don't recognize a pregnant woman when you saw one." And Gale being Gale didn't know when to stop. His bitterness and jealousy of anyone's happiness especially someone who was Merchant out rode any sense of kindness or humanity._

 _"Oh is that what you call eating all those biscuits. You just look like a fat cow," he provoked back, making mooing sounds. I flinched waiting for Delly to burst into tears. You didn't joke around a hormonal, seven months pregnant woman. They were literally unpredictable and very sensitive and I knew despite Delly's nice nature, she had her limits. Surprisingly, she didn't take the bait. She tilted her head, her blue eye wide as she smiled back at him._

" _I see it now," she started. A hand laid on her belly like she was protecting her child from Gale. "Rye was right about you."_

" _See what?" Gale spat back, his teeth gritted together and his eye filled with fire._

" _The reason why Katniss chose Peeta over you," she smirked back. By this time, we had an audience as Rory and Vic, Gale's brothers appeared behind him, not seeing their approach._

" _Shut up, Cartwright. You have no fucking clue about Katniss and me."_

 _"Mellark."_

" _What?" Gale returned, confusion written on his face._

" _My name is Delly Mellark," she explained. "My husband is Rye , brother to Peeta. Uncle to Tyler Mellark..."_

" _I know who the fuck you are." Spit dribbled down the corner of Gale's mouth. His fingers clenched into a fist. "You have no idea what Katniss and I are to each other."_

 _Delly snickered. "You are nothing to Katniss. There's really, really good reason why Katniss chose Peeta over you. Because if Peeta shares the same attributes as Rye, Katniss is one very lucky and satisfied girl.'_

" _Shut up you fat cow. Where's your husband, probably left you after seeing the ugly, fat, bitch he married—" He took a step as he spewed his hate towards Delly. Perriman and Simpkin grabbed his arms before he reached her. He shrugged them off._

" _Gale!" Rory interrupted his brother. Vic stood beside him, mouth opened in shock and bewildered by his older brother's behavior. "What the hell! What's wrong with you? I just don't understand what's happened to you."_

" _Peeta is what happened to me," he screamed. "He stole Katniss—"_

" _For the hundredth time, Gale, Peeta didn't steal Katniss. And I can understand why. Peeta has never done anything to you. She chose him, just get get over it."_

" _You stay out of this, Rory. Who's side are you on, you're MY brother—"_

" _I maybe your brother, but I know an asshole when I see one," Rory returned._

" _Why you fuckin, little asshole," Gale seethed in anger. "I have a good mind to beat you senseless for betraying me—" It was heartbreaking watching the two brothers argue between them. There were moments my little brother Toby annoyed the hell out of me, but I had never wished him any harm._

 _Thwap, thwap. Two arrows landed between his feet, narrowly piercing his big toe but just enough to nick his heavy leather boot. "Ouch, damnit. What the fuck Undersee?" I smirked. "You're using a crossbow now?"_

" _Get him out of here, Perriman before I..." An image of Darius flashed in my mind. My throat closed up, a heavy weight settled on my chest. It was difficult to breath. "Just take him and go." Perriman grabbed Gale by the arm roughly, and before he could protest stuffed a handkerchief in his mouth. "No visiting privileges for you today."_

" _Hmp, ou huckin bich," Gale mumbled through the cloth, muffling his words._

" _Gale stop," Vic pleaded as he about to run after them, but Rory held him back._

 _"No, Vic," he ordered. "Just leave him be."_

 _"But—" Vic bit his lower lip._

 _Both Rory and Vic stood immobile, stunned as Gale was escorted back to his...tree. "Vic, go to Mom. Tell her that she can't visit Gale today. Vic. Go now." He forcefully spoke as his brother who remained rooted to the ground for a few second. "Vic, go, go."_

" _What an asshole," Delly said, breaking the silence. "He's got more than a stick up his ass. He's got a pole hole—"_

 _Shocked but amused, I returned, "Delly?" She wasn't the type to bad mouth anyone publicly or used crude language. Delly hated confrontations but she was Momma bear defending her unborn child as it was clear Gale would have harmed her, pregnant or not._

 _Delly shrugged her shoulders. "The truth hurts?" She popped a few sprigs of mint into her mouth, her eyes wide opened. "Sorry, Rory. That was uncalled for, but...you're brother is a big jerk."_

 _I laughed. Rory coughed. For a few seconds I had forgotten he was still there. "Sorry, Madge, Mrs. Mellark."_

 _Delly extended her hand to young Hawthorne. "Call me Delly, all my friends do." Rory at first was reluctant as he tilted his head towards me, wondering if Delly had lost her mind. A seam friends with a merchant? Well since we didn't have a home anymore, did it mattered? Obviously Gale continued to believe so._

" _My name is Rory, Mrs...Mell...Delly. It is nice to meet you," he stumbled with his words. "I really am sorry about my brother." His eyes downward in shame, his gaze cast onto the floor as if he perpetrated the insults._

" _You don't need to apologize, Rory. You are not at fault for your...Gale's behavior," I commented._

" _Still...I just...I don't know him anymore," he responded. "I don't know what happened to him. Ever since..."_

" _He came back from the dead," I added._

" _Came back from District 13, he's been different. I mean he was always angry at everyone, Seam and Merchant but especially Merchant. And since he's been back...I hardly recognize my brother."_

" _You're not responsibility for him, Rory," I said._

" _I know that, but...he's my brother and I feel...ashamed to what he's become. At night, I know she tries to hide from us but I can hear my Mom crying." I felt bad for his family, but I didn't want to voice the anger that suddenly and irrationally bubbled in my chest. Heat rose to my face._

 _Yes, Gale was an asshole, a self righteous hypocrite who took Merchant girls to the Slag heap. But he was alive, making trouble for the rest of us. Alive and well while my family was burned and scattered to the winds in District 12. I lost my home and family, I had nothing but Rory still had his family and his loud mouth, jackass brother._

" _Madge, are you okay? You suddenly looked flushed," Delly said in concern._

" _It's...just the heat, I'm okay, Delly," I tried to convince her. I really shouldn't be angry at Rory. My displaced anger was about Gale and my frustrations._

" _Well, I'm heading back. Tyler was taking a nap and he is probably up. I better go hom...get back to my family. See you later, Madge, Rory." Delly waved good bye and waddled away, a hand placed to the small of her back. Rory stepped forward._

" _Do you want me to walk you back?" he asked. I'm truly amazed at the large difference between Rory and Gale. It was the same thing I wondered about...Peeta. How sis he ended up so kind gentle and sweet with a mother like Mrs. Mellark?_

" _That's sweet of you to ask, Rory, but I'm capable enough to walk back on my own," she said. Delly disappeared a few seconds later._

" _I really am sorry about Gale, Madge," he continued._

 _I sighed and shook my head. Poor Rory, he was forever apologizing for his brother. The shame and guilt he must feel watching Gale. "Don't ever apologize for Gale, Rory. Ever. He made his choices and there is nothing you can do to change him. And I want you to remember this, you are not him."_

" _Thank you," Rory replied. "I hope so...my Mom so unhappy with him. Anyways, I was wondering..." His voice trailed off as his eyes stared beyond my shoulder, something behind me._

" _What's wrong, Rory?" I inquired as I turned around. The sun directly hit my face so I lifted a hand to block the sunlight from my eyes. Something shimmery floated in the sky. I couldn't tell what color it was. Mockingjay had his own drone, one that was designed for him. The Capitol drones were new, shiny, sparkling in the sunlight and they were fast and silent. But since the sun was behind so it was hard to tell who it belonged to._

 _One morning, I discovered a drone as it hovered over the settlement. At first I was alarmed as I aimed my crossbow at the object. I was alone at the time doing target practice so I had no one to verify who it belonged to. So I waited for it to make a move. For a few minutes it...watched me. The longer it hovered, the more I panicked. Was this how Katniss felt as she hunted for game, exhilarated, scared and anxious? I shot at it once, twice, thrice missing it by a foot. Then it flew away. After that encounter I practiced for days whenever I had time after my duties. I practiced hard, daily until my fingers were raw and I formed blisters in hands and fingertips._

" _Look over," he pointed. "I think it's...I never seen one like that before." He was right. The drone wasn't Capitol-made as it was painted camouflage colors – greens and browns. Two short turrets protruded from the underbelly. "Is it one of ours?" Ours as in the rebellion._

" _I don't know, Rory," I answered. "It definitely doesn't look like its from the Capitol." My mind went blank for a few seconds. Questions swirled in my mind. What should I do? I wasn't even sure it was a Capitol drone. Do I take a chance and shoot it down in case it was Snow spying on us. Shoot first then ask questions later. And if it was a Capitol drone, it obviously found our location and we were in danger. And what if its from Mockingjay who was checking on us instead? Argh, the thoughts continued to assault my mind filling me with worry and stress. I didn't need this after our encounter with Gale._

 _Suddenly the drone made a decision for us as it flew straight at us. "Shit, shit, it's heading this way," Rory panicked. "Oh, shit. What do we do? Should we shoot it?"_

" _Wait, what? What if—" Rory state of confusion and panic had me panicking as well. His shock and terror contagious. Then the feeling triggered something in me, remembering the horror filled hours as we were being attacked incendiary bombs at the Seam and rabid mutt dogs in the town. A tingling line of cold shot up my spine, raising the hairs on my skin. It was like that day again as an image of red hair flashed in my mind._

" _Fuck, shoot it," Rory continued.. He reached behind for his rifle on his back. He stumbled to hold onto it, his fingers tangled as the it slipped from his hands, landing on the ground. "Shit, shit, shit."_

 _Feeling pressure and fear, I raised my crossbow, aimed and fired. The first arrow flew past the drone. I reloaded, aimed, took a deep breath to settle my frayed nerves and fired again. The drone exploded in a fiery ball, pieces of metal scattered everywhere as black smoke filled the sky._

 _Stunned, that I struck the drone on my second shot, Rory screamed. "Fucking hell, you...you got it, Madge. You did it." I couldn't believe my eyes but with Rory screaming and jumping for joy, I must have shot it. Right? "Shit, that was awesome. You shot it. Wait, where are you going?"_

 _I headed towards the drone because, for some reason I needed to see it. Now that the sense of panic had passed. I needed to confirm my suspicions. At twenty yards away, some remnants of the drone laid on a patch of dirt. Balls of electricity sparked as smoke rose from the main body. Slowly as I held my breath, I approached the object. Rory ran after me catching up within seconds. I bent over to the drone._

" _Holy shit," Rory blubbered. "Is that?" He leaned down, his tall frame bent over to confirm my suspicions._

" _Oops," I remarked._

 _My first kill with the crossbow was a drone made from District 13. How did I know? Underneath the black soot that covered the object was an alphanumeric icon. They were numbers etched onto the exterior. Numbers we learned back in school. The letter was D and the numbers were roman numerals XIII. Otherwise known as District 13._

 _Oops was all I could muster to say after making our discovery. What followed was Rory teasing and laughter._

" _Oh geez, Madge you killed a drone." Then a second later his eyes grew large as an after thought occurred to him. "Shit, do you think...President Coin will be pissed? I mean you just shot one of her drones?"_

 _I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not worried about it," I said. Who was President Coin to me? No one, she was a person I didn't even consider. Yes, I felt grateful for her...assistance and protection, but to be scared after destroying her drone? She probably had a few to spare. I mean, she and her people hid underground for years, protecting themselves while the rest of us starved and were subjugated by Snow and his peacekeepers. I had no loyalty or allegiance to a woman I never met. I accidentally shot one of her drones? Whatever._

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback –**_

What did Rory and I did afterwards? We gathered as many pieces of the drone we could fine, buried it deep in the woods and said nothing. I swore Rory to secrecy and told no about the incident, not even Commander Boggs. When he visited us that one day, I waited for him to...mention it and reprimand me for destroying District 13 property. The offense I could explain was accidental but hiding it and saying nothing? Boggs never uttered a word. So I wondered if he didn't care or didn't know about it. I hoped the latter.

After five grueling, skin-soaked-in-sweat-and-grime weeks later, we arrived at District 13. All of us... _new civilians and residents_ were processed. We were examined by their doctors, inoculated for diseases or re-examined to make sure we were virus free, assigned housing and clothing. Bar codes inked into our left wrist for identification and monitoring for food and supplies. Housing was not a matter of choice and was restrictive. I was assigned to a single person occupancy with a single cot, table and chair while those with family in bigger spaces to accommodate them. Families larger than five were separated but resided next to each other because it seemed that President Coin only allowed married couples to have only two children. This was mandated to control food, water consumption and living quarters. Thus, had Mr, Hawthorne lived, Rory and Vic would have been given their own living space while Mr. and Mrs. Hawthorne lived with their daughter Posy. As for Gale I hoped they had a prison cell. Enough said about him. So basically, Coin mandated population control.

This was why upon my medical examination I was given a compact of birth control pills to be consumed at the same hour of each day. After the examinations, I was sent to my quarters. I laid in my thin cot, smelling disinfectant and stared into the ceiling wondering if these restrictions were just as bad as living above ground under Snow's control ? Yes, Coin didn't have any Hunger Games but life here was monitored, restrictive, controlled and implemented to the rules placed upon every resident whether you wanted to or not. There were no exceptions.

For the first time in months, I slept close to ten hours, uninterrupted and nightmare free. I was so tired that I slept in my clothes and was rudely awakened by an alarm I had not set. Blearily, it read 6:30am on the panel screen. Its' red numbers glowed like a beacon that couldn't be ignored with a persistent sound like bees buzzing angrily from being disturbed in their hive. The alarm allotted time for a quick seven minute shower which was monitored and I dressed in dark gray jumpsuits, black socks and boots made of synthetic leather. Breakfast was served at 7 if you missed breakfast you were left hungry until the next meal at 12. Again, no exceptions.

I sat alone on the table, an empty plate in front of me as I watched my people mingle with the residents from 13. Some of them accepted us in open arms but the majority was resentful of our presence. In the middle of the sea of dark gray jumpsuits with array of men, women and children, a familiar giggle caught my attention.

Despite everyone wearing the uniform, I easily found the source, it was Delly Cartwright or rather Delly Mellark. She sat with her family—her mother, father and little brother at a table not far from me. Shockingly beside her was Mrs. Hazelle Hawthorne along with her children, Rory, Vic and Posy. The sight of them together was surprising as Seam mingled with Merchant. But then I realized, all around me was District 12 both Merchant and Seam coexisting in the same room; there was no longer a social divide that had existed back home. Even back at the settlement, Merchant lived amongst themselves while Seam settled apart from us. However, even now that we resided in District 13 there many who still continued to keep the social status quo alive as they grumbled watching the Cartwrights and Hawthorne dined together like one happy family.

A balanced meal of eggs, fruit and biscuit and coffee with milk and sugar helped cleared my befuddled mind when suddenly Commander Boggs appeared at my table. To my surprise he presented me an offer I couldn't refuse—to join his squad in hope to find a videographer/director and her assistant. As he spoke the details of the mission, all of it went over my head as the thought of being outside again filled me with renewed energy and purpose. Though I had readily accepted my role as the person in charge of the settlement I couldn't helped but be relieved that the responsibility was taken from my hands. Citizens of District 12 were now under the protection of President Coin while they lived in the compound so I was once again just Madge Undersee, an orphan from District 12, and a soldier in Mockingjay's army but taking orders from President Coin in the interim.

I bade a tearful goodbye to Delly once I told her of my new adventure. "Delly, don't cry," I told her as she grasped me with both her arms, wrapped around like a vise as she cried all over my uniform. I suppressed a giggle since she was very sensitive and hormonal. "I'm coming back—"

"Rye is missing, Mr. Mellark is back in 12, who knows where Peeta is and...and you're leaving," she blubbered. "What if you don't come back, what if something happens to you?"

"I'll be okay, Delly," I assured her as I pried myself from her embrace. Nose red like apples and her eyes swollen from her tears, she wiped snot from her nose with one hand and blotted her eyes with a handkerchief. The little white cloth had embroidered initials at the corner—DCM, Delly Cartwright Mellark. "See those mean looking people with big guns over there." I gestured to Commander Boggs and Captain Jackson's squad. Delly looked over my shoulder, her eyes grew big and round and her mouth slightly open. "I'll be in good company."

"Are you sure? I mean, they don't look friendly," she returned.

"Their bark is worse than their bite. They're good people, Delly. Trust me," I said. "Besides, you know that I'd be bored to death down here. I need..." For some reason my throat closed up as I held back a sob. I had no family left. There was nothing in District 13 for me. One of my closest friends was fighting for her life out there and Rye was missing. Who knew that the last few months before the attack in District 12, I had become to rely on Rye like a brother and companion. Nothing romantic ever surfaced between us as I cherished the friendship that blossomed in those months. I needed to run from..I knew what I was running away from.

"Are you running away, Madge?" she questioned. I gasped for a few seconds, startled that she knew me and my inner demons. "I know...you miss you family. You suffered and lost so much and you never said a word about...about what happened that day at the train depot back in District 12."

"Delly." How do I explained the sorrow, guilt and anger that I felt. After the attack I closed off and denied any feeling of remorse for killing Peacekeeper Darius. It was obvious I defended myself but in the end...I had killed him. "I know you mean well but—"

"You need to grieve, Madge." Delly said. "You also need to talk to someone...about Darius and your family."

"I'll grieve in my own way, Delly, and in my own time," I returned suddenly needing to explain myself. "And I'm not running away. I'm...running towards something." I didn't want to explain it. My grief belonged to me. I know that logically grief was a normal process to recover from the hole that was etched in my soul, a chasm that would never be filled again. That in order to move on, I needed to grieve, but I wasn't ready ready to have an emotional breakdown, not now. And as for Darius? He was definitely something I was not prepare to talk about.

"You mean, to find purpose. To find the reason why everything happened?" I knew Delly meant well but I didn't want to do this now. Maybe later when Rye came home, and seeing Peeta and Katniss.

"Well, let's not get philosophical, that's just to deep," I joked and sighed. "Please Delly. I can't do this now."

"I'm sorry, Madge. I don't mean to push but...you've been really good to us, taking care of all of us. I want to do the same for you. Who takes care of you?" _Don't...cry. I still had family if not blood related._ A tiny voice spoke in my head. I sighed inwardly feeling wanted and needed despite the loneliness I felt. For some time I felt alone, orphaned without family to hold to. "I'm here for you, you know?"

I hugged her tight, returning the same gratitude, love and friendship Delly extended to me. "You're the best, Delly. Don't ever change. I'll be okay, I promise,"

"Just be safe and come home," she ordered. "Here take this." She extended a clean and folded handkerchief to me. " Don't laugh, Madge. One might never know when you'll need a nice handkerchief."

"I'll take it."

"Good, but remember Auntie Madge has to be around for baby Mellark to babysit." I smiled for the first time in months. "You need to be back before my baby is born, Madge,"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Delly," I remarked. "I can't make any promises but I'll try."

"Hey, Undersee, its time," Commander Boggs yelled. One last hug from Delly and I was off.

Joining Commander Bogg's squad was not what I expected but then, I really had no expectations or idea how my life would change. Before the attack, my world consisted of my school, family and friends. Now, my life of a soldier was harsh—scrounging for food and water, days and nights in extreme weather, sleeping in places without the creature comforts I was accustomed to. The only factor that kept me going was that I was free, above ground and not living to the restrictive rules in District 13. Yes, I could have stayed in a safe environment, three meals a day and hot showers, but I would have felt stifled. Outside, I felt alive and free thanks to Mockingjay ending the Hunger Games.

I woke up the same as usual feeling the ache in my bones from sleeping on another thin cot, hiding from peacekeepers as we traveled to District 10. "Where's Commander Boggs?" I asked Jackson as I noticed his absence. The smell of coffee penetrated my nose, welcoming the aroma and anticipated the fix I needed to start my morning.

"He left late last night," Jackson started. "We got information to the location where the Cressida and her assistant are staying."

"Oh, he left? Why didn't he take his whole squad with him?" A squad which also included me.

Jackson sipped tea from her mug. "He didn't want to attract unwanted attention and spook them. And he's not alone. He took Poser and Katralla with him. And before you ask, he didn't want you to come along saying something about you needing a break."

"I don't need special treatment," I bristled. The last thing I needed was Boggs treating me differently, like someone fragile who couldn't take care of herself. I knew I was the youngest in the squad but also the newest recruit as well.

"It's not that, we...we've been doing this for some time now. You're new. There is nothing wrong with accepting your limitations. So don't push it. It'll be worse for all of us if you push yourself to the limit and we end up overtaxing or hurting yourself. Like I said, know your limits."

"Do you know how long he'll be gone?" I asked, resigned but also relieved. Jackson shrugged her shoulders.

"Boggs said to give him three days. If we don't hear from him, we leave. Because if he gets caught, we need to be gone in case...they torture information from him of our location. His main concern is that they know where he's from. Snow can't know that we're from District 13. So he took precaution." I knew what she meant. Each soldier was given a capsule—nightlocks pill to be used upon capture. I looked at everyone around me, their faces hard and grim. I remembered the pill case Boggs handed to me once I was inside the hovercraft before we departed from District 13.

* * *

" _What this?" I asked. He looked sheepish and apologetic._

" _I'm sorry. I didn't think this through when I asked you to join me and that's my fault," he started. "There are two nightlock pills. If you're capture by the peacekeepers...we can't let anyone know we exist. That District 13 has survived." His explanation swam in my head. Other words weren't necessary, the presence of the two black pills was enough for me to understand what he was trying to say._

 _Boggs continued, his eye forward past my shoulder. Everyone around us was too busy to notice our exchange as they prepared for ship's departure."I picked you like every single person in my squad because...you have no family, no familial connections. No one you will leave behind." I was angry and scared for a few seconds, furious that he made assumptions that I had no one behind to miss me, to mourn for me if I died. He was half right because all my family was dead. I had couple of cousins but I wasn't close to them. They were much older and I never sought comfort or support from them when my family died. But he was also wrong because I had the Cartwrights and the Mellarks who by no means related to by blood, but treated me as one of their own. I did have family._

" _Listen, you didn't sign up for this. I should have clarified or at least explained what you are getting yourself into. I apologize."_

 _Words failed me as I stared at small box in hand. Something so small yet so lethal to end my life quickly and painlessly was in my fingertips. I knew about nightlock berries; they were small, black, round in shape, but I had never actually seen one with my own eyes. Until now._

" _When the ship lands, you can return and go back to District 13. You have time to think about it before we land."_

 _For a few hours during the trip, I debated back and forth—should go back, should I stay? I weighed the pros and cons to returning to the safety of the underground compound because there was an expectation that if you are caught, you had no choice but end your life. Did I have the courage and resolve to kill myself to protect District 13 and my people who now lived there? In the end, I didn't look back and joined Boggs and his squad._

* * *

"Are you okay, Undersee?" Jackson inquired. Surprisingly, she looked concerned. Jackson was a hard woman to read as she barely displayed any emotion. She was tough but fair, hard when she needed to be but gentle when it came to the welfare of her squad for both men and women. I had come to admire her in the few weeks we've traveled together. "I wouldn't be too worried about Boggs, he'll be in contact soon enough." So for three days, we waited. I took that time to relax since the place we were staying had four walls, a small kitchen and actual hot water. I never thought I missed simple amenities I took for granted back in District 12. .

On the third day, Boggs returned and he had company with him. "Listen up, this is Cressida and Messalla. They'll be joining our group." The woman was not tall and very beautiful with blond hair on one side of her head while the other side was shaved with a tattoo that ran from her head to down to her neck. Messalla was young, tall dark man. He was lean but muscular as he stood next to his companion.

"Mission accomplished," Jackson blurted. "And no bloodshed, that's something." Everyone chuckled in relief. "Guess we're heading back home." Relief was felt all around as people literally withdrew breath through their mouth.

"Not just yet," Boggs blurted.

"What do you mean?" Jackson queried. "I thought our mission was to find Cressida and Messalla and go home." A group around me grumbled to each other, wondering what was going on.

"Cressida heard about some activity we should investigate," Boggs informed as he nodded his head towards the videographer. "There's construction in District 5. Something big that no one knows about. I asked around and District 5 is heavily guarded while this building is being constructed. We need to find out what it is."

"A source told me that lumber has been transported from District 7 and sent to District 5. Train loads every week in massive quantities. They are building something huge out there and Commander Boggs is right; we need to find out what it is," Cressida said.

"We tried going to District 5, but we were denied access of any transportation and was told to...stay away," Messalla concluded. "I don't know about you but...what if Snow is trying to recreate the games. The facility has so much security, none that I've seen. It's just as secured as President Snow's mansion. So you know something very important is being built there."

"Something that Snow is keeping secret and wants it to stay that way," Boggs added and pre-empted Jackson's line of inquiry. "And no, Jackson, I haven't reported to President Coin yet."

"Why not?" Jackson asked. "She should know your plans if we're deviating from the main mission."

"I don't want to raise unnecessary panic. This kind of information is just speculation. She will know as soon as we know what's out there."

"Is your source reliable?" Jackson asked, her question directed to Cressida as she was clearly in disagreement with Bogg's decision.

"My source has never failed me," Cressida responded. "I trust them."

"I don't know, Boggs," Jackson uttered. "This feels like a trap."

"Listen, we'll go to District 5, scout the area and verify the construction of this building." Boggs suggested. "Maybe it is a trap but at least, we'll be prepared. My gut tells me we need to find out what it is."

Could President Snow be reconstructing a new Gamemaker's compound? And the new mysterious building in District 5 was real. Boggs was right, we had to go and find out.

Luckily Cressida had contacts that allowed us to enter the district without attracting any attention. We arrived in District 5 days later in a hover transport. "What now?" Cressida inquired as we settled into our dwelling that accommodated half the squad since Boggs and Jackson decided that our numbers was too noticeable.

"Can you get access to the building? You have the perfect cover to get near it," Boggs implied.

"I hope so," she replied back, hesitant but curious. After all, this was her job to investigate and record history in the making. "This installation is supposed to be a secret. How do I explain myself? President Snow will know I'm snooping around."

"Isn't that the whole purpose of your profession?" Jackson scoffed. "You of all people have an excuse to be there. You can at least ask questions and find out what kind of building it is."

"She's right. There's too many security stationed at the construction site. Something is going on in there that has all those security devices installed. We need to find out why," Messalla agreed. "We're the least conspicuous. You and I have reason to be there out of professional curiosity if we ask questions."

"It's a lot of risk, Messalla," Cressida reminded him. "We're supposed to stay away from...situations that will anger Snow. We've been careful. We're practically spying on Snow if we do this."

"Excuse for a few seconds." Messalla grabbed her arm and pulled her aside away from hearing distance as they conversed with each other privately.

From my vantage point, Messalla talked while Cressida listened. They were the only two people who could pull it off—to investigate and get information about the mysterious construction in District 5. I was puzzled as to why Cressida was reluctant or hesitant. She was a videographer, after all.

"We agree to do this with one condition," Cressida spoke when they returned from their discussion.

"What?" Boggs asked.

"Messalla and I will go alone—"

"No, this is not negotiable. I am responsible for everyone's welfare whether you are a Capitolite or not," he stated. "You will not endanger your life. I know we need to find out what's going on in District 5 so if you need to go, I will be going with you."

"If we get spotted with any of you, President Snow will want to know who you are," Cressida argued. "Messalla and I work together usually with our camera crew, Pollux and Castor. It has always just been the four of us. We're...familiar, we're recognized in the districts. And I left them behind by your insistence."

"I have enough to worry about, Cressida," Boggs stated. "Once we reach District 13, you can request for Coin to retrieve your crew for your work. But you need to let them know that once they know of our existence...?"

"There's no going back for them," Jackson threatened. The threat was real. Remaining hidden was tantamount to their survival.

"Anyway, unfortunately President Snow has spies everywhere especially in District 5. You know I'm right. Messalla and I need to do this." she insisted.

"No, you will not go to investigate on your own." Boggs was irritated, his brows furrowed and lips in a thin line.

Cressida sighed. "You need to trust me and Messalla. We can get around quicker without attracting attention or suspicion. If you...tag along, your presence will raise questions." I felt as though they were going around in circles, wasting time but who was I to intervene?

"I don't think we have a choice, Boggs," Jackson commented. "Cressida might be right. Too many people might attract attention."

"No, it's not that...it's more like the choice was made for us," Boggs replied, aggravation and annoyance steaming from his ears. "Okay, you can go, but I will accompany you. Just me." Cressida began to object but Boggs dismissed or ignored her. "I will stay clear away from you, but be in the vicinity just in case something goes wrong and you need...assistance."

"There no point in arguing, Cress," Messalla said. "I know you're dying to know what they are building so...just agree and we can go."

Again, Boggs left and we waited as they investigated and find answers. However, this time it wasn't a three day wait. A few hours later they reappeared out of breath and in a panic. "What's wrong," Jackson asked. "What happened?"

"There was a incident at the prison," Boggs answered, his breath heavy as if he ran for his life. Sweat beaded on his forehead, the front of his shirt wet from perspiration.

"What are you talking about? Prison? What prison?" Jackson inquired. Confused, I myself couldn't understand what he was talking about. But before I could raise a question, Cressida spoke.

"We found out that the compound they are building is a maximum security prison" she explained. "Snow had it built specifically in mind. He's rounding up his enemies and placing them here in District 5."

"How did you find out? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Messalla and I bribed one of the construction workers," Cressida. "He's was sworn to secrecy but currency talks. Snow had every worker\ sign a contract but didn't pay them enough. They've been working for the straight three months with no break or other compensations."

"Whoever you talked to took a big risk," I surmised. "I mean, he put his life and his family in danger if he signed a contract. What if someone finds out—"

"But that's just it, he has no family to put in danger. He hates Snow so he was willing to talk," Messalla interjected. "He verified that it's a prison compound. That why it's built with a lot of security—video cameras, sensor panels on the floor, audio/motion detectors. It has more security than Snow's mansion." Someone whistled. I didn't know much about security but from what Messalla described, it sounded a lot. Most of the jargon just went over my head—sensor panels on the floor? _What the hell is that?_

"It's really unique, our source says that two floors have a high security clearance for Snow's special _guests,_ " Cressida reiterated. "There's a rumor that someone very important to Snow is already imprisoned on the top floor. Someone who arrived just a couple of days ago. And only two people are allowed on that level, the warden and Snow himself."

"So what's wrong. You said there was an incident," Jackson asked.

"It seems that we're not the only ones curious about the complex," Boggs said, a small smile on his face like he was about to reveal a big secret and couldn't contain himself. "Because you're never going to believe who was escaping from the complex and caused the explosion."

"It was crazy, we're just standing talking to one of the workers when _boom_ ," Messalla explained, his hands gestured a big explosion raising them in the air. "The ground shakes beneath us, people are yelling and screaming, workers are going nuts saying we're being bombed like that shit. No one knows what's happening."

"Peacekeepers and prison guards are running in and out of the compound," Cressida added. "So Messalla and I try to figure out where explosion is coming from and we end up at the rear end of the building. There's this big hole, fire and water is everywhere. The explosion was so big, it cracked the foundation."

"Did you find out what caused the explosion?" I inquired.

Boggs smiled, "We didn't see it happen but there are witnesses identifying that Peeta and Katniss was there...with Finnick O' Dair and Johanna Mason. They said they were the ones that planted a bomb in the complex."

"What?" I screamed in surprise. As did everyone around us. All I heard was Peeta and Katniss. I didn't recognized the other two names Boggs mentioned.

"No way."

"You're fucking kidding me."

"What the fuck?"

"Holy shit." A round of expletives and exclamations filled the air.

"Peeta and Katniss? Did you see them?" I gasped. _What the fuck._ Peeta and Katniss in District 5? Why? What brought them to this district? What reason did they have to be in the prison compound? Were they escaping? A thousand questions filled my mind.

"You're serious," Jackson questioned. "The Star Crossed Lovers of District 12, Mockingjay's daughter? And Finnick O'Dair and Johanna Mason? You saw them?"

"We didn't. But there was a lot of sightings in and out of the compound. They even have video footage of them escaping," Messalla informed.

"They were prisoners?" I asked in shock, horrified that they were caught but managed to escape with Finnick and Johanna.

"No, they weren't prisoners. I don't they were. But they were seen leaving with three other women. And get this...two of them were Victors Annie Cresta and Mags Flanagan, Victors from Finnick's district. I guess they found out they were imprisoned there and broke them out."

"Who was the third woman?" I pondered.

"No one knows. But she was described as small framed, petite with long blond hair in her mid 40's," Cressida explained. I gasped, wondering who the mystery woman was. "No one knows who she is."

"So there video footage to confirm all this?" Jackson wondered.

"Yes, I think Messalla can break into their video data banks. They have to have recorded everything," Cressida surmised. "But forget about the video, Messalla and I need to go back."

"What? Why?" Jackson asked.

"I need to take some footage. I know, they cleared the area and placed blockades. The city is in an uproar. At first, we thought we were under attack. So the media is trying to calm everyone down. The city is saying that Mockingjay bombed the complex."

"Well, they are half right," I muttered. Everyone looked at me. "If Katniss was there, she is the Mockingjay's daughter. So she and Peeta are fighting for him?"

"I'll be damn," Jackson swore.

"We can't stay here much longer," Boggs said. "The perimeter and all transports in and out of the city are probably guarded by now." He paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hell, we're probably stuck here. Peacekeepers will be patrolling and watching the air fields, train station and create roadblocks."

"So this is the perfect time to hide out and take some footage. I have long range camera to look around and see what else is going on," Cressida chimed. "This is a perfect scenario, Messalla and I can take video of the incident. We wouldn't be conspicuous."

"What do you think?" Jackson addressed Boggs. I could tell his mind was reeling from the incident. So was my mine as I realized who was involved—Peeta and Katniss. I needed answers myself.

An hour later, Boggs, Jackson, Cressida, Messalla and I were situated at a building on a roof top across the prison compound. The rest of the squad remained behind. There was too many of us that would attract attention. Plus, our clothes were a dead giveaway.

"Looks like the complex is back to business like nothing happened," Messalla said as he peered through a long range camera lens. Construction crew were busy clearing dirt and large rocks. "There's definitely more security around the compound. Whew, look at the size of that hole on the side of the building?" He handed the camera to Cressida.

"I really wished we knew what happened. We need confirmation that Peeta and Katniss was the cause of all this. Why they were there in the first place? What are the odds that witnesses saying that Peeta, Katniss, Finnick and Johanna was spotted.? This is big news," Cressida said, a bit of awe and excitement etched on her face."And remember the majority of the crew is sworn into secrecy. Why would Peeta, Katniss, Finnick and Johanna be there? There are too many unanswered questions."

The devastation was not as bad as I thought. Yes, there was an explosion but the damage was only to the compound itself, not affecting the surrounding areas. I had expected a larger and bigger explosion devastating part of the city.

Suddenly, alarms bells rang in the air, blaring sirens that sounded eerily familiar and harrowing. For a few seconds I was transported back in time. A time when mutts dogs ravaged my home while incendiary bombs hailed down in the Seam creating a massive fires burning everything. A low buzzing sound permeated my mind as an image of blue eyes gazed at me, his red hair underneath his white helmet. "Madge, Madge, are you okay?" Jackson asked. "You sort of blanked out for a few seconds."

Embarrassed, I shook my head, swallowed bile in my throat as I was determined not to break under pressure. That I wasn't to be babied or accused of being fragile. "I'm fine. Just hoping that Peeta and Katniss are okay wherever they are."

"Something big is going on over there. They would be stupid to go bac—" Jackson started but stopped as chaos and disturbance once again started at the complex across us. Prisoners ran in the yards, peacekeepers and security guards exited the building. "What the fuck is going on?" Prisoners escaped as security gates flew open with guarding at their heels, firing their stun guns. Meanwhile peacekeepers with their rifles shot after prisoners running away. It was madness.

From out of nowhere, I spotted a familiar blond hair though the length was longer than the last time I've seen him, I recognized that head of curly hair. "Oh my god that's Peeta." I watched as he ran out the complex. With him was a red haired man and a dark, shoulder length haired woman whom I assumed was Finnick O'Dair and Johanna Mason, Peeta struggled carrying another woman I've never seen before. "Fuck, that's Peeta," I screamed again, his name caught in my throat. My eyes bulged in disbelief.

"Where, where?" Cressida yelled above the din of alarm bells and sirens, gunfire as smoke rose into the air. Was there another explosion except this time inside the compound? "That's Finnick O'Dair and Johanna Mason. No fucking way."

"Fucking hell, you're right. What are they doing with Peeta?" Messalla questioned. Who the fuck was the other two people Peeta was helping? And why did he return an hour later?

"What the hell are they doing back there?" Boggs hollered. "Are they insane?" Good question.

"Messalla, make sure you're recording all this," Cressida ordered him.

"I got it, I got this," he answered back, camera aimed at the chaos below us.

"Boggs, they're..." Jackson peered through her scope, aimed it towards Peeta's direction. "They trapped. We need to help them. Look." I turned my eyes towards Peeta. Suddenly, he's surrounded by peacekeepers, raising his hands in surrender as he stepped in front of Finnick and a dark skin man I have never seen before. "Shit. We need to do something."

"Wait," Boggs ordered. "Don't use your rifle, Jackson, you'll draw attention to us." He turned to me. "Madge, you're up." _Huh?_ "You have a crossbow, do I need to explain to you what you need to do?" he demanded. This was it. The reason why I accompanied his squad, why l left District 13—to fight for him and helped Mockingjay's cause. But this...this was not what I had anticipated, a prison break with Peeta Mellark smack right in the middle of it.

I raised my bow, aimed and took a deep breath. _Keep calm, breath slowly,_ I told myself. However, I was paralyzed. My whole body felt numb. My eyes blurred and my throat dry. Warm air and sunlight heated my skin. For a second I thought I couldn't breath as if an invisible hands with fingertips wrapped around my neck. "Madge, shoot," Boggs ordered. "Peeta needs your help."

Darius' dead eyes flashed in my mind. I recalled the bodies of Dad, Mom and Bobby, laid in a cold, deep ditch. Fire consumed their earthly form, as skin, organs and bones turned to ash. Death hovered over me like a cloud blocking the sun.

"Damnit, she's..." Jackson grabbed the crossbow from my grasp, scrapping my finger from the trigger. She aimed and fired without any hesitation. I helplessly watched as she continued to rain arrows into the crowd. She was fast and efficient, not missing her mark and killing her targets instantly. I wondered what passed in her head as she aimed and fired. Did she think about the lives she was taking or the lives she took? As bodies fell around Peeta, he fought for his life while I sat there and did nothing.

"Peeta," I said. His name sented a chill up my spine. Peeta was in trouble. So I ran, my feet took me down several flights of stairs. I barely heard Bogg's voice as he yelled after me.

"Damnit, Madge. Stop. Wait!" he bellowed. I heard the anger and frustration in his voice but I couldn't stop. The beat of my heart drummed in my ears, my lungs . "Jackson, let's go. Cressida and Messalla, you stay here and don't move." I may not had the stomach to shoot my crossbow, but Peeta needed helped.

As I reached the courtyard, I frantically pushed people out of my way. "Peeta, Peeta" I screamed. Two prison guards held him by his arms, trying to drag him back to the building.

"Finnick, help. They have Peeta," Johanna Mason screamed. Finnick O'Dair turned around. Peeta struggled but fought valiantly, shrugging off the two guards from their grasp.

The man and woman huddled together, screamed for help and called out Peeta's name. Finnick and Johanna fought the two prison guards as Peeta who must have been exhausted dropped to the ground but not before a stray bullet pierced his leg. "Peeta, Peeta." Throughout the chaos and mayhem, two questions formed in my mind— _Where was Katniss? Where the hell is she?_

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter was a bit longer so I ended up shortening it. Shorten? Yes! Lol There was a lot to write with Madge. Now that we have all the characters up to speed, everyone is where they are supposed to be.**_

 _ **Mrs. Everdeen, Shane, Maddie, Annie and Mags with Prim back in District 12 with Mr. Everdeen, Haymitch and Mr. Mellark.**_

 _ **Cressida and Messalla has joined Boggs, Jackson and Madge, meeting up with Finnick, Johanna, Cinna, Portia and Peeta.**_

 _ **District 12 citizens are under the protection of President Coin in District 13.**_

 _ **Whew, that was a lot of people to sort out! lol**_

 _ **And the next POV? Katniss of course. I'm not sure when the update will be, but it certainly won't be as long wait as Chapter 19. And if anyone is wondering what happened to Rye. Well...tune in for the next chapter? Maybe? Please leave a review or comment at your leisure. I hope everyone has a great weekend. Until then stay safe and hydrate.**_


	21. Chapter 21 - Underground 1

Chapter 21 – Underworld 1

 _AN: Hello, hello. Who's up for a Katniss POV chapter? FYI, I had chopped this chapter in two because it was too long and editing was...a nightmare. And no matter how many times I've edited it, there are still mistakes! lol My apologies._

 _Anyway, I want to say thank you, thank you for those who left a comment or review for the last chapter. I know that I'm not as consistent as I was in updating Destiny 1, but...real life always wins! I do appreciate those who have hung on and are still reading Destiny 2. Is everyone excited about the The Hunger Games prequel book being released next year? You bet I am!_

 _I don't own THG that honor is bestowed to Suzanne Collins. This chapter is Katniss' POV and is rated R for strong language. Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

 **Katniss POV –**

A cacophony of noise was all I heard as our hovercar passed city streets filled with multitude of people. Even beyond the three inch glass windows a chant reverberated around us. "Peeta, Katniss, Peeta, Katniss, Mockingjay, Mockingjay." The chant so loud, the ground shook beneath us like a thousand drum beats that rivaled the sounds from the Capitol arena during the Hunger Game opening ceremony.

I felt sick to my stomach as images flashed in my mind. The cornucopia exploding, bodies flying in the air from the concussion blast and the feel of prickly heat not from the sun but from the explosion encasing our bodies like a tight cocoon. I could never forget that day. As my consciousness pulled me back to present, I recalled where I was and my callous and hateful words I spewed at gentle and kind Peeta.

" _If Cinna and Portia dies because of you, I'll never forgive you. Their deaths will be on you, Peeta. I'll never forget what you did today."_

 _I'll never forgive you._

 _I'll never forgive you._

I had spoken those words out of anger and fear. Words that I never meant to say to Peeta. I regretted it once I said them.

The look of betrayal on his face—I'll never forget or forgive myself for inflicting him anguish and pain. It was inexcusable of me to have accused him of...there really wasn't anything he had done wrong. Peeta had his reasons for leaving Cinna and Portia but my feelings were jumbled—angry, happy and scared. Prim was injured and Mom was freed. Three emotions coursed through me, anger overrode the joy of having my Mom released from a fate worse than death. She had been prisoner of Snow only for a few hours, but the knowledge that Cinna and Portia was there as well? The torture they must have endured while being a prisoner permeated in my mind. My first reaction was relief and anger. But there was also guilt.

"Everdeen, Everdeen, EVERDEEN!" Marty's voice pierced my bubble of self loathing. "Hey, are you sure you want to do this?"

This being, my desire to find Peeta, Finnick, and Johanna. To find my blue eyed, blond haired boyfriend who meant more to me than myself. To find him, kick his delectable ass then beg for his forgiveness. "I mean, it's chaos out there. Where do we even start to look for them? It's not like we know where they are right now with all this mess going around. Geez, I don't even know where to begin."

"We should go to the compound—" I started.

"Are you out of fucking mind, Everdeen? That's the first place people will be looking for you."

He was right. It was like luring a animal to slaughter had I returned to the prison compound. That's if there was anything left after the explosion. _Please be all right, Peeta,_ a voice filled my head. My heart raced in my chest—a ball of weight so heavy, it was hard to breath.

I looked around us. The streets littered with people, chaos and looting everywhere we went. It wasn't a perfect situation since peacekeepers would be looking for us.

Suddenly Peeta's voice blasted near us startling me. His video was televised, looped to play over and over like as if no one knew how to turn it off.

 _My name is Peeta Mellark. You all know me as the tribute from District 12 for the 74_ _th_ _Hunger Games. A few months ago Katniss Everdeen and I escaped the arena..._

His handsome tired face filled a screen, two story high and 10 yards wide. Staring into his blue eyes, my heart jumped with pride and longing. He looked...sad and tired. I wished I had been there for him, to have been beside him when he rescued Cinna and Portia. My mind was awashed with anger and fear, scared for him to have returned to the compound without me. Sad to have felt that he needed to prove himself? Had I hurt him so badly that he felt that he needed to rescue Cinna and Portia without me? I knew I was wrong but...Peeta knew me—my insecurities and fears. He had to have known that I didn't mean a word I said.

"So what now, Everdeen?" Marty asked. "I can't just keep driving around looking for your pals."

"How close are we to the compound?" I prayed for Peeta. I prayed for Prim. The two people who I loved most in the world. I didn't believe in prayer but I was desperate. The bond I felt for them felt severed, like a limb was cut off from my body making me incomplete and vulnerable.

"We're two miles northeast, why?" Marty side eyed me. I bit my lower lip and was about to speak. "No, no, no. We are not going anywhere near that place. You better think of something else, Everdeen. I'm not about to lose Mockingjay's daughter if I can help it. So no!"

I was near to tears as scenarios flashed in my mind. Peeta was...captured, hurt or worse dead. "Listen, Everdeen, it was impulsive for us to have left the safe house. We need to go back."

I shook my head. "If Peeta managed to get your friends out, then the only place they could go back to is the safe house, right? Didn't you guy have some contingency plan? You know, in case you get separated?" I thought about it for a few seconds and remembered a conversation I had with Peeta and Prim if that situation happened. One of the conversations I had with Peeta before Maddy and Shane had caught up to us.

* * *

 _ **Flashback –**_

" _Katniss, what are you doing?" Peeta gasped in surprise. Prim was situated at another tree branch preparing for bed. I had told her I needed to talk to Peeta before sleeping. I missed him, missed his arms around me when I slept, missed the comfort, safety and warmth he provided. I didn't begrudged Prim's desire to accompany us not that I had a choice because I would have done what she did as well. To be left behind at the rebel base camp was not an option for me either._

 _I sighed. "I.." I sucked with words, especially trying to convey what was in my mind let alone my heart. But I tried for him, for Peeta because he was worth the effort as I struggled within myself. Words, feeling and emotions were difficult to express, It wasn't because I lacked courage but the fear that anything I said would be misunderstood._

" _Katniss, what's wrong?" He opened his arms and I fell into his chest, sat on his lap and nestled my head on the side of his neck. His beard scratched my forehead but I ignored it."It's not Prim, is it? She's not hurt is she?" I shook my head as I wrapped both my arms around his waist. Through his clothes I felt his thin stomach. Even after all the meals at the base camp Peeta was still too thin, as he never regained all the weight he lost after his 'visits' from the Capitol._

" _We've been lucky so far," I started. "I'm just wondering when we'll run out of luck because, you know. The odds are never in our favor." I hated to say it, to sound pessimistic but I was realistic._

" _Why do you say that?"_

" _It's just...it feel like something really really bad is going to happen. Not that getting caught with those crazy forest people wasn't bad because Prim taken hostage was enough to want me to tie her to me for the rest of the trip back to District 12." I wondered if happiness was something I deserved because the moment I felt happy something bad happens._

 _"What? What are you feeling?" He whispered, his voice soft and comforting. I swallowed a ball of saliva from my throat. This was one of those moments that I swore that I would express my fear to Peeta, that I would take the effort to explain myself._

" _Since we've escaped from the Cornucopia, I feel like something really horrible is going to happen. I just can't explain it. Like something in my gut tells me it's not over yet. That we're pushing our luck."_

" _I don't know, Katniss," Peeta said. "I think I've been pretty lucky since we got together. I mean never in my life had I thought you would be here in my arm let alone telling me you love me." Sap. Corny and romantic. I hid the secret joy in my heart when I discovered what a true romantic Peeta was. He was everything I never expected or desired. A boyfriend who adored me and Prim as well._

" _Oh, Peeta," I mumbled as I hid my face on his neck, mumbling my words to his warm skin. "That was so..."_

 _"Corny? Sappy? Optimistic?" He smirked. "If I didn't feel or think this way, to think positively I don't think I would have survived my childhood. Especially with a Mom like mine." Damnit, this was why I hated talking, expressing my thoughts, I managed to make Peeta feel bad by reminding him of his crappy childhood and abusive mother._

" _I'm sorry, Peeta—"_

" _Hey, hey, I didn't say that you make you feel guilty. Just the facts, okay?" he assured me as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "As for your gut feeling of doom and gloom. It's okay to feel nervous and anxious. I am too. There is so much that can go wrong but I don't or won't think like that."_

" _I'm being realistic and morbid, I know but the reality is that we're in over our head, Peeta," I confessed._

" _Do you regret leaving with me?" His voice was soft and low. I groaned and shook my head._

" _No, no. Please just give me a moment because this was not the direction I wanted to have this conversation." With Peeta being Peeta, he nodded but didn't uttered a word. I took my time, time I didn't really had. "We...we have to have a plan. Just in case something happens, something that might separate us. I wanted to talk to you first before saying anything to Prim because I don't want to scare her."_

" _I understand." I knew he would, he always did, waiting for me to catch up to my thoughts. That's what I loved about Peeta. He never pushed or manipulated my feelings or decisions. I made them on my own and in my own terms. I was impatient and impulsive. Actions first then thinking later—that's me._

" _I don't want to have this conversation but it's necessary..." Peeta rubbed his hands down my back, a gesture I had come to appreciate. Just like his when fingers ran through my hair at certain moments when we're having a conversation or doing nothing but reveling each others' company. Those times I felt loved and safe the most because words weren't necessary or expected. Peeta never pushed me to talk, ever. A few minutes passed._

" _Katniss?" Prim called out to me in the dark. Though the moon hung high, the dense tree branches hid us. Hopefully, the foliage was enough to camouflage us from any drones that scouted the area._

" _Prim? What's wrong?"_

" _I'm okay, Katniss. I just want to know if you're you staying with Peeta? I won't mind if you do. If you want some 'alone time' please try to keep it down, okay. I'm still 14, you know," she teased. I chuckled, heat rose to my face warming my chest while Peeta snickered to himself._

" _What does she think we're doing over here?" He leaned down and sucked my earlobe making me gasp as wetness slicked my center._

" _Peeta?" I moaned soft and low so Prim couldn't hear me. I raised my head to look at his face, his eyes glazed with longing and desire. I felt that too, missing his touch and kisses. But now was not the time, and I knew he knew it too. "Don't tease."_

" _Sorry," he smiled back._

" _We're just talking, Prim. I'll be there in a few minutes," I chided her._

" _Oh? Is that what they call it these days? Talking?" she joked back._

" _Shush you, or I'll tell Peeta about the time you saw Rory one day—" I threatened, playfully without any heat or anger._

" _Don't you dare!" she said back horrified and embarrassed. "You're so mean, Katniss." I chuckled back._

" _Good night, Prim," Peeta said back._

" _Night Peeta," she returned._

" _You better tell me what's on your mind and get back to your sister because if you don't..." He wriggled his brows and flashed a big smile on his face. My heart fluttered for a few seconds. This was playful Peeta, I missed him this side of him. For weeks I had been sullen, grouchy and unapproachable to the two most important people in my life. They didn't deserved my bad temper and irritability or my lack of patience when they needed my support. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, his lips lingered for a few seconds on my fevered skin._

 _I sighed in resignation and disappointment because whatever chance of 'being' with him was not possible. Not with Prim so close by._

" _So I was thinking..." I started._

 _ **End of Flashback  
**_

* * *

"Where the nearest rebel camp in this district?" I questioned out of blue as I remembered my conversation with Peeta weeks before.

"What?" Marty returned. "Why?"

"Peeta and I had a plan," I began. "We agreed that if we were ever separated we had three options. One, while we were still in the forest heading to District 12 he and Prim were to stay put. To not wander because I will find them. I'm a hunter. I can track them easily."

"Hunter, you. A slip of girl," Marty joked. "I shouldn't be all surprised since your Dad, I mean Mockingjay's choice of weapon is a bow and arrow. Makes sense. What's the other options?"

"The second option is that if I can't find them or we get separated, we find the nearest rebel base camp," I explained.

"Well, that's not easy, you know," Marty said. "It's not like you can go up to someone and ask, _'Hey, I'm lost and I need to find a rebel camp. Take me there.'_ Snow has spies everywhere and you have to be careful who you talk to." I frowned at his comment.

"We're not stupid, of course Peeta, Prim and I would be careful to ask where the camp is," I said in an indignant manner. What we planned and discussed wasn't a fool proof but it was all we could think of at the time. It wouldn't have been easy but it was the only recourse we had. We thought of bread crumbs, likes signs or markers we would leave behind—an arrow and flower, specifically a dandelion. That was why I scanned each building as we got closer to the compound. I wasn't aware of the landmarks the first time we went to the prison, I should have paid attention now that I couldn't tell how close or far we were. Nothing, no sign or markings anywhere. Just as I was about to suggest to head towards the compound, in front of us was a mass of people headed towards us. There was hundreds of them running from every direction. Their faces etched with fear as they ran for their lives.

"What the third option?"

"We meet up at the last place we we're all together so..." I flinched as i realized what i was about to say "...that meant the safe house."

"What, then why the fuck did we leave?" he hollered. "Fucking hell, Everdeen. We should have stayed put and waited for them to come back." I winced then lowered my head. At the time, I was not thinking straight as I was too busy worrying about Peeta and everyone involved. What if they needed help while they were trying to get away? I lost my mind when I heard he left without me. Before Marty could yell at me some more for being impulsive and irrational, he pressed on the brake causing the car to jerk forward.

"Ouff," I mumbled as I almost hit my head at the console.

"Shit, what the fuck. Do you mean to tell me that we wast—" Marty bellowed then stopped as his eyes bulged in his sockets.

"Fuck," I repeated. Behind the massive crowd were peacekeepers, marching down the street in a line formation—like some damn parade with rifles in their hands. A large hover tank trailed behind them, its turret pivoted right to left. It wasn't as big as the tank Finnick stole, this was much larger and heavier.

"We need to get out of here," Marty screamed. He tried to turn the hover car around but we were surrounded as people passed us. "Shit, shit." For a few seconds I felt like an animal entrapped and with no way to escape. "Come on, get out of the car."

"What?" I said, shocked and confused by his command.

"Moved it, Everdeen unless you want those peacekeepers to find you," he reminded me. "Get your ass moving."

I exited and pressed my body against the car hoping to not get bumped or jostled as people ran. Sudden, a large hand gripped my forearm. "We need to get out of here now!" Marty expressed as he dragged me by force. For a few minutes we dodged around people as Marty led us away from the street. "We gotta hide, if those peacekeepers find you...we're dead."

"But what about Peeta?" My questioned drowned by the screams or gunfire in the air. Peacekeepers shot at rioters and looters. It was total confusion for the next few minutes as Marty led the way to...I didn't know where. All around us was noise, shouts of fear and anger as gunfire and smoke echoed in the air. All I could think about was Peeta. Where was he? Is he okay? Was he able to get Cinna and Portia out of the prison before the explosion? Was he dead? I shook my head of those morbid thoughts.

"Hey, that's Katniss Everdeen?" someone shouted in the crowd. Scared, I lowered my cap and ducked my head.

"Where?"

"Fuck," Marty muttered. "Get the hell out of my way."

"Katniss Everdeen? Where?" a female voice rang out.

Their shouts mingled with the clamor of more gunfire and shouts. Finally, we reached a building with a red metallic door, a console with a number pad built on the center panel. Marty pushed several button on the console causing it to open. The large door slammed shut with a loud clang that reverberate in the room.

"Where are we?" I asked as I looked around. It was spacious with ceiling two stories tall. Inside the building were bulky steel structures with round coils.

"This is one of five electrical sub stations," Marty explained. "All electricity powered in District 5 are controlled in each of these buildings. Only a few people have access here. No one from the Capitol or peacekeepers are allowed entrance."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because these buildings are privately funded by a very wealthy District 5 citizen," he added. "What, you thought Snow controlled everything? Not all of it." He walked down the center of the building that that led to a indoor office. We climbed two sets of stairs and reached the main room. Inside the room we several tables with monitors.

"When Mockingjay had the power plants destroyed months ago, he knew it was the main source for the Capitol and for District 1 and 2. Other electrical source are governed and controlled privately. The five sub stations were still operable so most of Panem had electricity while Capitol, District 1 and 2 where out for days. I only know about this building because I'm the electricity guy in District 5." He continued to rant with a smug look on his face.

"What if someone saw us go in here?" I queried. Marty shrugged his shoulders.

"Doesn't matter," he returned. "Like I said, no one has access to this building, especially a peacekeeper. He would need permission to search this place." He turned on a video monitor.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't we be going? I don't want to wait for a peacekeeper to find us here."

"Just give me a minute," he said. "I want to leave a little present in case peacekeepers do show up at the front door." He pressed a couple of buttons on a panel. A diagram appeared. I had no idea what it was or its function. "Okay, let's go."

"What did you do?" I wondered.

"I'm guessing that the peacekeepers are probably desperately looking for you and Peeta. So I sent an anonymous message to their headquarters. That you were seen heading towards an empty airfield. One that hasn't been used in a while. I also sent other anonymous messages that you're seen in several places so they'll be busy in the other part of the district."

"We need to leave—"

"Not just yet, Everdeen. If you haven't noticed, we're surrounded by peacekeepers. They are probably searching each building. We can't leave until we know they left the area."

"How will we know it's clear to leave?" I'm anxious to search for Peeta or at least go back to the warehouse. I figuratively slapped my own head for impulsively leaving the safe house. I just hoped that Peeta and everyone is safe and are waiting for us.

"There are security cameras placed outside the building on each exits and entrances," he explained. Four video cameras aimed outside the surrounding areas. Each screens displayed the same thing, masses of people running while peacekeepers searched and scouted the premises. "Look," Marty pointed to screen. On it was the view of two peacekeepers at the front door. He twisted a dial on the console.

"Open up, I am peacekeeper Lanfield. By the order of President Snow I demand that you open this door," Lanfield said as he banged his hand on the metallic door. "Open this door or I'll be forced to open it." He cocked his rifle and aimed.

"I thought you said they has no access or right to search this building," I recalled. A chill ran up my spine. I had encountered peacekeepers before but those at District 12 were familiar to me. Especially Darius. I sometimes wondered what he was doing now that District 12 was quarantined by Mockingjay. Did he return to the Capitol like a good soldier? Or did he stay and helped defend it? For some time I knew he had a crush on Madge, a fact that she herself denied because nothing came to any good for cavorting with peacekeepers. Madge knew better. Did his heart overrode his sense of duty and fought for Madge and District 12? I missed Madge, I missed home even if it was the Seam. Home now was with Peeta, Prim and my family.

"They can keep knocking all they want," Marty assured me. "They know better to not blow the door down if they know what's good for them. They don't want to upset the apple cart if Snow finds out what they plan to do." _Upset the apple cart? Huh?_

For a few minutes, we watched them on the screen. One peacekeeper talked to a mic on his wrist while others argued with each other. "See they know better. They can't come in here."

"Why won't they leave," I muttered an hour later. "What are they waiting for?"

"Maybe they think they can wait us out?" Marty shrugged his shoulders. Each hour that passed, my stomach grew knots the size of an orange. Frustration and worry piercing me like arrows as each minute passed. "We're wasting time here when we should head back to the safe house."

Marty narrowed his eyes in impatience and disbelief. "You know, we wouldn't be in this predicament had we just stayed—"

"I know, I know already," I returned in the same regard. "Can't you do something?"

He shook his head. "All we can do is wait until they leave." He opened a drawer and pulled out a dried fruit snack. "What?"

"How can you eat at a time like this?" I hissed in anger. Food was the last thing in my mind.

"Hey, I don't know about you but, I'm hungry and I bet you haven't eaten in hours or drank some water. You know it's important to hydrate."

My mouth opened but no words fell. _Hydrate?_ _Was he kidding me?_ "Are you fucking kidding me? I'm not hungry or thirsty." I bellowed in annoyance. "Peeta, Finnick and everyone I care about could be out there dead for all I know and you're having a...snack and hydrating yourself?"

"You really need to calm down, Everdeen," Marty said in calm and firm tone. "You're getting all worked up. You don't know what's happening and the last thing you need to do is panic. I understand you're worried. But—" I opened my mouth to interrupt him but he raised his hand. "You're going to make yourself sick with worry and do something rash." Like impulsively leave the safe house when I should have waited for Peeta to return with Cinna and Portia.

Ashamed, I lowered my head. He extended the food to me. "Here, munch on this for a bit. I know you said you're not hungry. But the sounds coming from your stomach says otherwise." Of course, my stomach betrayed me as it rumbled loudly. I bit into the bar, chewed slow and tried to calm my nerves. In the meantime, mental images of Peeta injured and dying floated in my mind. It wasn't that he couldn't take care of himself, but he had little regard for his own life and took chances. The fact he returned to the prison compound to rescue Cinna and Portia without thinking of the consequences attested to his willingness to endanger his own life, to barter his life for those he cared and loved.

Every few minutes I glanced at the time, ten minutes passed then another and another. Slowly the area cleared and even the peacekeepers left to my relief.

"Looks like the coast is clear," Mary announced. "Woah, Everdeen, hold up." I sprinted towards the door ready to exit the building when he stopped me.

"What now?" I blew air through my mouth in an exasperated manner.

Marty walked over with a light jersey jacket with a hood. "You need more coverage, that cap is not hiding your face enough." He was right but wouldn't I looked suspicious wearing the hood during the day? "Just keep your head down, eye alert and follow me."

 _Whatever._ My only concern was to get to Peeta. We had been separated too long as it was merely a couple hours but it felt a lifetime without him. "Okay."

Marty stuck his head out the metallic door to confirm whether or not any peacekeepers were still in the area. "Okay, it's clear. Don't look or act suspicious." I snorted as I placed the hood over my head. "Follow me."

The walk back to the hover car was longer than I remembered but then, I was in a state of panic that I didn't even recall where we were or how far the car was located. A couples of time, we stopped and looked around us to make sure there were no peacekeepers present. I realized that wearing the hoodie wasn't a problem since there were others who wore them as well. Hooded figures looted buildings and store fronts. Other people around us ran around, chanting _Peeta and Katniss_ or _death to Snow and the Capitol_ to even noticed us that we finally reached the street where the car was located.

"Damnit to hell?" Marty seethed. He raised both hands, scrubbed the top of his head in frustration.

I shook my head in annoyance as well. The car was gone. "What now?" I queried.

"Follow me and keep up," Marty responded. We entered another building few minutes later. From the outside it appeared as though the building was abandoned but it was far from it as pallets of metallic boxes and train storage containers filled the room. Each container had a console pad lock. You needed to know the number combination to open them.

"What is this place?" My curiosity peaked for a few seconds. Not that it's contented matter to me. But it was odd to see them inside a building when they're usually stored at train depot.

"It's storage and that's all you need to know," he clarified as he headed towards a stairwell.

"Where are we going?" I asked again as he opened another door that revealed a stairwell that headed downstairs into the basement or underground rooms.

"We can't be seen in the streets. You'll be recognize and I can't take that chance. So..." he stopped and turned to me. "Before we go ahead I need your word that what you see will be kept a secret." _Huh?_ "These passages I am leading you are only known with a handful of people, people I trust."

"Okay, just...I won't say a word, please. Let's just go," I demanded. What's with the secrecy? I didn't care since all I wanted was to get to Peeta.

A few minutes later we entered a tube like passage way and descended down metallic ladders with no light to guide us. We were completely cloaked in darkness and cold air. Suddenly I was triggered back to the moment when Peeta and I were led inside a large tube that sent us to the Cornucopia during the opening ceremony of the Hunger Games. I recalled the sudden panic and anxiety, hoping to be with Peeta soon but only this time, I was alone scared out of my wits as I led into a dark hole with a complete stranger.

It was so quiet that the only sound I heard was the beat of my heart and the air I exhaled through my mouth.

"Stop," Marty ordered. The next thing I knew the enclosure was lit with warm yellow lights. "Remember your promise." I nodded my head, my eye readjusted to the indoor lights.

Underneath the city was several tunnels or passages where several size pipes lined the walls. The pipes above us were electrical while the larger pipes beneath us were obviously water. Every ten feet or so were lights that lit the underground passage way.

"What is this place?" I finally asked in curiosity.

"It's an underground refugee camp," Marty returned. "Most people down here are either sought after by peacekeepers for committing petty crime against the district. And the majority people that live here are mostly families who in hiding as well."

"It's a camp full of criminals and those seeking protection?"

"The crimes they committed was stealing food, clothes, medicine and water for their families. If those are criminals then you are in company of thieves who only stole in order to survive." I knew exactly what he meant. I would have begged, stole and killed to feed and keep Prim safe. So who was I to judge them?

"Stop," a dark raspy voice said as he appeared from the shadows. I stood still and quiet as five more men materialized. Two carried long pointed steep rods with wires attached to electrical boxes while the other four held rifles. There wasn't an opportunity to reach for my bow as we were outnumbered. What worried me most about them was that they wore peacekeeper uniforms.

Damnit, what was that saying, _out of the frying pan and into the fire?_

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I do hope you enjoyed reading it. Things will get worse for Peeta and Katniss? Will they reunite soon? And where the heck is Rye? I know there are more questions than answers and I am trying to tie all the storylines together. You'll get a couple of resolutions soon. Next chapter is a continuation of Katniss's journey without Peeta at her side.**_

 _ **Please leave a comment or review at your leisure. I'm not quite sure if people want a response back but I'll try when I can. Have a great weekend and hydrate.**_


	22. Chapter 22 - Underground 2

Chapter 22 – Underground 2

 _AN: Surprise, an update!. I found myself having a few hours this week to make some edits and voila! I surprised even myself lol Anyway, thanks to those who alerted, favored the last chapter. A big and loud hullabaloo to all who left a review. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated._

 _I do not own The Hunger Games. All mistakes found in this story are mine. This chapter is rated_ _ **R**_ _for strong language. Warning this fic will have M rated chapters. So you are forewarned._

 _So...a guest made a request and asked me to write a summary before each chapter. I had every intentions to do just that but when the time came to update anew it totally skipped my mind. Lol So here goes...to the guest who left a comment and a request._

 _Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 _ **Previously from Chapter 21 – Underground 1**_

 _From Katniss POV –_ _Separated from Peeta, feeling heartbroken and lost, Katniss' mission to find her beloved baker was wrought with obstacles. She's alone and scared, trying to fight her way back to him. The district is in total chaos as riots, vandalism and pilfering littered the streets while escapees fled from the prison compound. Peeta, Johanna and Finnick had successfully freed Cinna and Portia only to be stopped at the prison courtyard. Surprisingly, with the help from Commander Boggs, Jackson and Madge, they arrived just in time to assist them in their attempt to flee the compound._

 _Meanwhile, with the destruction of the prison complex and with Peeta's video circulating on the monitor channels, the peacekeepers are aware of Katniss and his presence in District 5. With his only recourse to protect Katniss and get her to safety, Marty is forced to lead her through District 5's underground where they are greeted by peacekeepers..._

* * *

 _ **Katniss POV –**_

With my heart in my throat, the presence of the peacekeepers armed and ready to fire didn't scare me. In fact, seeing them fueled my anger. Separated from Peeta, I was sick of being scared. All I wanted was to be reunited with him. Peacekeepers? They were in my way.

"Freeze," a loud voice boomed in the air. "Don't move, hands in the air."

"Ah, what the fuck," Marty cursed, his hands moved upward obeying the command.

"Well, look what we found in this rat hole," one of them said with a gleam in his eyes. He was average height, pudgy and spoke with an accent I wasn't familiar with. He pointed his rifle at me. "Hehe, we struck gold today, guys. We got ourselves a bounty to collect." The others nodded in agreement. My palms itched, calculating in my mind how quickly I could reach for an arrow and bow. Then, I realized I left it behind at the safe house because the sight of girl with a bow and arrow in the middle of the district was a dead giveaway. I would have definitely caught some attention.

Marty walked in front of me, a moved that surprised me. "Listen," he started. "I have gold. A lot of gold. If you want—" A quick punch was delivered to his stomach as a peacekeeper interrupted Marty's attempt to bribe them.

"Why would I want gold when I get the bounty _and_ the recognition for catching...Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay's daughter," the stout man stated.

"You mean _we_ caught Katniss Everdeen, Hamza?" another peacekeeper corrected him. The other peacekeeper was tall lanky as his clothes looked loose on his body. The pole in his hand aimed upward but his fingers gripped tightly on the shaft. "If you think—"

"Shut the fuck up, Dirk," Hamza returned, annoyance filled visage as his eyes flitted over to his companions. "Of course, I meant we, okay?" He then turned back to us. "Keep your hands in the air so I can see them. Once false move and I have no qualms in shooting the both of you."

I snorted and steadied my hands, "You're an idiot," I scoffed.

"Everdeen!" Marty gasped in shock.

"You do know that the bounty for my head says that you need to keep me alive?

The peacekeeper bristled in annoyance but knew I was right. "Yeah? The bounty didn't say to keep you intact upon capture. Let's say a broken limb or a few bruises," he returned.

"How do you think Snow is going to feel when you capture me with a _broken leg and a few bruises_? I'm a tribute. I'm one of his prizes. You lay one hand on me? Let's see how much of a bounty you think you'll be getting," I challenged him.

"She's right, Hamza," the tall peacekeeper said. "We can't take any chances. You'll ruin it for us if you hurt her in anyway."

"She called me an idiot."

"Because you are an idiot," his companions agreed. "We caught. We just need to stay cool and return her to the Capitol."

"Humph, so what you makes think I would let you take me alive?" I challenged them. It was bluff. Or was it? I heard and remembered the stories Peeta told me of his _visits_ in the Capitol. Surely, Snow wouldn't kill me but he would definitely made sure my time there would be...painful. I kept a sob in my throat when I thought of those times Snow kept Peeta at the Capitol.

"Don't make us...I aim to take you back to the Capitol if I have to drug you to get you there," Hamza threatened. Trapped and with no chance of a rescue, I thought better of it. Being drugged was the worse thing that could happen. Drugged and unconscious, they could literally do anything to me without my knowledge.

"So this is what we're going to do," Hamza instructed. "You are going to cooperate, don't give any trouble and when I say cooperate you're going to take us to where your boyfriend is hiding."

"What?" I said, my throat tightened in despair and fear.

"You do have a bounty on your head, but your boyfriend Peeta Mellark? The bounty for his capture is just as a big of a reward," he explained. "While capturing you is a coup, Peeta Mellark? He's icing on the cake. Why just take you in when I, I mean we can take you both in. Double our reward. We will be known as the people who capture _The Star Crossed Lovers of District 12_. We...we'll be famous." My stomach rolled with anger and fear. I wished...so many wishes perched in my mind—I wished that I never spouted those cruel words to Peeta, I wished he didn't leave me behind to make it up to me. Now here we are.

"If that's the case then, we don't need him," another peacekeeper spoke. He held a rifle in his hands, and aimed at Marty. "Why not just kill him?"

Dirk protested, "Are you stupid? You're not thinking straight. If he's helping her out, he's a rebel. We need to keep him alive."

"Why?" Hamza protested. "Who care who he is. He's not important."

"You both are dumb fucks," Dirk insulted them. "He...is...a rebel. We caught one of them. Don't you think Snow would want to...interrogate him?" While Dirk and Hamza argued with each other I glanced at Marty. He seemed calm, his arms akimbo and his face expressionless. For a few seconds I felt guilty for putting him in this position. He was another life I placed in danger because I was stupid and careless. My anger and fear started all this.

"Think of it this way, Snow might give us a reward for capturing a rebel," Dirk argued his point.

Hamza's brow drew upward. "You think so?" he said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Fuck yes," his other companions cheered. One of the advised, "Come on, Hamza. Dirk said we might get a reward for capturing a rebel. What could we lose? We'll get...triple the reward!"

"Yes, he's right," a short peacekeeper spoke. He was armed with a pole that he held with both his hands, aimed at Marty.

Hamza looked skeptical but relented, "Okay, but if he gives us any trouble." He pointed the barrel of his rifle at Marty's head. "I'll shoot him right between the eyes."

Before leading us out of the underground, Hamza's men confiscated both our weapons. I had a long knife sheathed on my leg and a handgun on my waist. However, they couldn't find the short knife sheathed inside my bootleg. Marty's hands were bound as well as mine.

"You two walked ahead of us," Hamza ordered. "Dirk, you walked besides them while the rest of us follow you. We need to get topside asap"

My mind raced with thoughts of escape, formulating scenarios how to free ourselves. Beside me, Marty's head was turned toward my direction as if he was trying to get my attention. Because the light was low and visibility was dim, I could barely see his face. However, I caught the movement on his lips. He was saying something to me, mouthing words I could not hear.

As a hunter my sight and hearing was acute to soft sights and sounds, like rabbits or critter's footsteps and a deer at hundred foot distance. Narrowing my eyes, I tried to listen to what Marty was trying to say.

"Vain," he mouthed. What? _Vain? Pain?_ That couldn't be it so I tried again and strained my neck to listen.

"Faint," he muttered under his breath, the word a soft whisper.

 _Faint?_ What? He wants to faint? Or me to faint? That didn't made sense either because I wasn't the type. Marty rolled his eyes and head backwards as confirmation of what he was trying to say to me.

"Faint," he repeated, the words escaped between his clenched teeth. _Seriously?_ The look in his eyes expressed how serious he was.

I pretended to stumble on my feet. Marty reached out with both hands holding onto my elbow. "What the fuck is going on over there?" Hamza questioned as he stood behind Marty, Dirk and me with three other peacekeepers beside him. The other peacekeeper who held the weird pole was at the rear. It was an odd formation.

"It's dark in here," "Marty said. "We can barely see what's in front of us."

"I feel sick," I groaned, pretending to feel ill. "I think...I think I need to—" I dropped to the floor as if I fainted as Marty requested. The next few seconds were a blur of fists thrown with screams of surprise and pain, sizzling sounds of flesh seared and bodies dropping on the floor.

When I stood up, four peacekeepers were on the ground. Marty and other two soldiers panted through their mouth and a smile on their faces. "Shit, Dirk, that was close," Marty said as he took a long deep breath. I pulled out my knife from my boot.

"Katniss, stop," Marty said. "You're okay. We're okay. We amongst...friends."

"Friends? They are peacekeepers," I bristled. Before Marty could explain one of the _peacekeepers_ spoke.

"Sorry, I...those four just showed up and we couldn't shake them off without them getting suspicious, Marty" Dirk explained.

"Since when did peacekeepers show up in the underground?" Marty asked as he completely ignored me.

"They never had before. Not until today." Dirk looked at me. "I think its because of the prison complex. The head peacekeeper ordered them to search underground after the explosion. Don't ask me why?"

"Are you really peacekeepers?" I asked, shocked but curious at the chain of events.

"That's Dirk and Shell, over there. They are real peacekeepers in this District," Marty informed as he gestured to the soldiers. The look on my face must have revealed my state of confusion. "Let just say that there are few that are not exactly in agreement with Snow's regime. It's a long story which we don't have time to explain. We need to get going."

"But—" I started. It was hard to believe that peacekeepers were against Snow. Then I remembered Darius, the red haired peacekeeper who had a crush on Madge. Would he rebelled against Snow by consorting with the rebels if Madge returned his attention and affection? I wondered what they both were both doing now?

"You need to get going," Dirk advised. "Shell and I would escort you through the tunnels but we've supposed to report to the head peacekeeper like an hour ago."

"It's all right, we'll be okay. I know where we need to go. What about them? What are you going to do?" Marty asked. A sad look passed on Dirk's face.

"No witnesses," he said in a cryptic manner. "It's the only way to keep this place safe for everyone." _Everyone?_ Who was _everyone?_ "Now go." Just as we were on our way Dirk blurted, his voice firm and loud, "Hey little Mockingjay," I turned to face him, startled by his...description of me and my relationship to my father. He lifted his hand and pointed three fingers into the air. His companion, Shell followed suit. "Good luck."

I didn't know how much time we spent walking underground when suddenly two figures appeared.

"Stop," a disembodied voice rang in the cavernous tunnel. It was dark like nighttime. As hours passed underground my body struggled to acclimated to my surroundings. It was probably mid afternoon but it felt like past sunset. So physically and emotionally I was...weary and tired.

Both Marty and I stood still. We raised our hands as if compelled to do so as we encountered another obstacle.

"We wish you no harm," Marty spoke to the voice. "I...we seek protection and passage through your tunnels."

"You know that is not possible," a stout man said as he appeared from the shadows. Dressed in layered clothing, his head was wrapped in cloth as several handkerchief hung around his neck. A long metallic links of chain suspended around his neck with several keys and items.

"Please, we...we need refuge in your tunnels. Inform Mistress Vega that a friend seeks passage through the tunnels.

Ahead of us I sensed and saw shadows of...figures short and tall. "I have a...guest. She is a friend." Marty announced to the darkness in front of him. Bathed in warm yellowish lights, he stood still, hands besides him with his fingers splayed open. The tall figure appeared, she was a woman in her sixties with brown skin and dark hair and eyes.

"Marty, what are you doing here?" She reminded me of Mags but taller and dressed in layers of clothing to fight off the chill in the air.

"I...we need your help," he answered. "This is—"

"Katniss Everdeen, Mockingjay's daughter," she completed for him. "I know she is. I am Peralta Vega. Welcome to my home." She looked me up and down like some prize or animal to be auctioned.

"I'm sorry I came unannounced, but there was trouble topside," Marty stated.

"Yes, I heard from the reports I received. You finally did it." Peralta turned to Marty. "What I want to know is how Mockingjay's daughter and Peeta Mellark got involved in your plans to bomb the prison complex?"

"It's a long story, a story that I can tell you later as we are pressed to get across the city limits," Marty started.

"Our friendship is long and arduous, I think you have time to explain your presence in my tunnel, Marty. Especially when one has brought the daughter of the Mocking. One who seeks safe passage through my tunnels," Peralta persisted.

"I don't meant to slight you or be discourteous, Peralta but Ms. Everdeen and I are in a hurry. You know that she cannot be seen above ground. Now that the compound has been destroyed and Peeta Mellark has made their presence known. Peacekeepers and every mercenary will descend into this district en masse. But most of all, Snow will raze this district to find them if he is not already doing so."

"I'm quite aware of the bounty placed on Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's head. But it is a rare honor and opportunity to have...Mockingjay's daughter in our presence. You must know what her presence could do to my people. She and Peeta Mellark has raised their status from tributes to victor in the eyes of the districts, without the benefit of winning their games. They are looked upon as both heroes and villains." _What the hell was she talking about?_ Their conversation was a waste of my time.

"Unfortunately you cannot leave yet. There are reports from the surface that the peacekeepers are looking for you and Peeta. The street are literally littered with them and mercenaries as we speak."

"No, please. I need to get back to the safe house," I begged. "I'll take my chances—"

"I'm sorry, Katniss, but I think Peralta's right," Marty agreed. "We can't take any chances if peacekeepers are all over the place. What am I going to tell your father if you get caught...if we both get caught?"

"It is settle you and Marty will stay overnight," Peralta said. Before I could protest, she raised her hand, "If to put your mind at ease, I'll have runners in the city to see if there is any news about Peeta and your friends."

"I can't stay here. I need to look for him," I insisted, desperate and tired of being dismissed of my wishes.

The rational side me of knew they were right but I wasn't rational at the moment. Not with every minute was spent away from Peeta, not knowing if he was alive or dead. Peralta didn't budged so I tried again.

"I'm sorry, but Marty and I need to get going," I interrupted. "I...I need to find Peeta and my friends." The weight in my chest grew. All this chit chat made me more anxious. I was out of patience and courtesy flew out the window. "Please give me safe passage to the surface so I can..." Tears brimmed my eyes as I held back a sob in my throat. Why did it felt like I was being held hostage?

"I am looking after your welfare. I'm sure Peeta is good hands. From what I heard he can take care of himself." She turned as she dismissed us.

Trapped and stuck, I felt more helpless than ever. So I slept or tried to sleep, tossing and turning in my cot. Living underground felt as though time stood still. There was no sense of movement literally and figuratively. Above me were tall vaulted ceilings, concreted surfaces with large pipes ranging in sizes that was as large as my hand to half my height. Despite the dark, dank cavernous space, I felt claustrophobic, even with a large fan circulated air to give it a feeling of volume and airiness. It was not completely dark as minuscule fluorescent bulbs lit area like line of stars. Rows of compartments aligned the walls, three in a stack-like bunks beds with thin mattresses. No pillows or sheets just a place to rest. There was no privacy or solitude as splattering sounds of snoring emitted in the area. Luckily I was granted my own room with a lock.

I missed the fresh scent of greenery and earth, the moonlight grazing my skin and open space. Most of all I missed Peeta, his strong arms around me as I slept soundly against his lean chest. His presence not only provided safety but of comfort and warmth. A warmth that had nothing to do with temperature, a feeling I never anticipated, to become dependent upon. Prim has been the primary source of my attention and affection but I never knew emptiness until Peeta filled that void in my life.

Restless, I stood up and walked around. Not that there was anywhere to amble and clear my head.

"Couldn't sleep?" Marty's rough raspy voice disrupted and startled me. Not having any energy to respond I nodded my head. "I know. I couldn't either. I don't how Peralta's people could stay here let alone live underground. Everything is moist, cold ..dark." He continued to rant his displeasure not aware of the turmoil that warred inside me.

I was not the kind to speak or find the words to express myself with those I loved. How could I possible tell Marty, a complete stranger that my lack of sleep was not because of our surrounding but that of a deep, agonizing ache burrowed inside my chest. A wound that I self inflicted the moment I spat my hateful words to Peeta. Now hours later, I looked back at my behavior at how easily I targeted Peeta with my hateful words. I was not proud of it.

"You should try to sleep, Everdeen," Marty suggested. "You'll need rest. Who knows what kind of day we'll be facing tomorrow." Hopefully, by morning we would be back at the safe house. Back into Peeta's arms.

I returned to my sleeping accommodation with a heavy heart. When I tried to sleep every sound or motion awakened me. As a habit, I reached out for Peeta, only to remember where I was and how I ended up parted from him. In agony both in mind and spirit, I took a deep breath and finally fell asleep thinking of Peeta's blue eyes and blond hair that curled at the ends...

Morning finally arrived, my senses were confused because it was still dark and the smell of raw sewage greeted me. The waft of mildew reminded where I was.

"I hoped that you got some rest," Peralta inquired. I smiled and lied through my teeth.

"Thank you. I did under the circumstances," I returned. "Any news about Peeta and my friends?"

"There is no news circulating from the Justice Building. If..if your friends were found their capture would have been the biggest news broadcasted all over Panem. So far nothing. I'm guessing that after the explosion they had managed to escape without anyone knowing where they went," Peralta reported. "That is good news, right?" A man caught her attention for a few seconds as he whispered in her ear. Then she turned to me and said, "Half of the peacekeeper contingency have left the district. It is rumored that Mockingjay and a group of rebels were spotted at the outskirts of the district."

"Mockingjay, rebels?" Marty repeated. "What is he doing here?"

My dad was in District 5, _why_? Did the news of the prison complex reached District 12? What happened to mom and Prim? Why would he leave them and endanger himself?Fear and panic rose in my chest.

"Please do not be alarmed, Katniss," Peralta said.

It wasn't what I needed to hear but the news gave me hope. "My apologies, little Mockingjay, " Peralta said, her eyes warm and comforting. I didn't want her comfort, I needed... "You can go through the tunnels now. I know you are worried about your loved ones, but please...before you go can you at least see my people. They need to see and hear from you. You and Peeta and Mellark are their symbol of hope. You both have been an inspiration since you escaped the Cornucopia. Can you at least spare a few more minutes? They want to see you before you leave."

What could I do but agree? Had Peeta been in my place he would of had no problem meeting strangers and talking to them. He was charming, amiable and sociable—all three characteristics I was not. I started to protest then paused thought... _Just do it. For Peeta._ These people had been nothing but kind and I would repay their kindness by not giving them a few minutes of my time? My hands started to sweat and my heart raced in my chest. I swallowed a ball of saliva in my throat and despite my apprehension and anxiety I said, "Okay, but only for a few minutes."

"Of course, please follow me," Peralta said as she led the way deeper into the tunnel. The underground tunnels were more dank, cold and claustrophobic. There was no light and the smell or mold and mildew persisted in the air. Each step I took felt as if I was bathed it. Everything was grimy, dirty and unhygienic. How could anyone live in these conditions?

We reached a large cavernous room which was three stories high and as large as courtyard in District 12. "This is the main refuge camp," she explained. In the room were rows upon rows of tents that served as a sleeping area. In the center was a large bonfire. Around the circumference were pot, pans and kettles with masses of people cooking and preparing their meals. There had to be at least one hundred people—men, women and children ages ranging from an infant to elderly.

Then, Peralta retrieved a whistled inside her shirt connected with a necklace with many keys. She blew on the whistle and shrill sound echoed in the air bouncing off the walls and pipes surrounding it. Slowly and cautiously people turned from their tasks and walked towards us. There was a look in their eyes, one I was familiar with. The look of despair, hopelessness and defeat filled their eyes, their postures slouched as if they carried the weight on their shoulders. Yet, once they saw me something sparkled or ignited. Their eyes bulged and their mouth opened wide. Several people gasped. _Why? Who was I to them?_

A little girl approached me, a bunch of wilted flowers in her dirty hands. "Ms. Everdeen," she said my name in awe and wonder. "When I grow up I want to be just like you. You and Mr. Mellark are my heroes." Her proclamation formed an ache in my throat, my mouth dry as I tried to speak. I felt a weight in my mind and soul because I was no one's hero. If anyone should carry that title it was Peeta. For his heart was pure and kind unlike mine which was bitter and closed off. I cared for no one except those I knew and loved. These people were...not my responsibility nor had I wanted them to be.

"What your name?" I asked. It wad bad enough I was not good with word to hold idle and fanciful conversations but I addressed the little girl and mustered all the strength and courage I had left within me.

The little girl giggled at first. "My name is Ginger," she announced with a big smile on her face, revealing a missing tooth. Her name fitted since under the greasy hair was red coloring like Finnick's. Ginger's eyes were green with pale skin covered with grime and dirt. She looked rail thin but happy. Was that even possible? I knew the look of hunger and starvation. I felt it for months before that fateful rainy day when a boy threw bread to save me.

"Hello, Ginger. I am Katniss."

"I know and your boyfriend is Peeta Mellark. You two are from District 12. You escaped the Cornucopia and your father is the Mockingjay." I took the dried bloom from her hands and extended my right hand.

"I am very pleased to meet you, Ginger of District 5," I said as I grasped her little hand into mine. She giggled again. "Thank you for the flowers." She reminded me of Rue.

Ginger turned. "Momma, she liked my flowers," she said in glee as she ran into her mother's arms.  
"Katniss Everdeen likes my flowers." Her mother turned to me and mouthed a silent _thank you_.

"Everyone here is very pleased and honored to meet you, Katniss Everdeen," Peralta announced.

"Please, the honor is mine," I croaked as I tried to mimic what Peeta would say to the crowd of...admirers. He was more natural and gifted in situations like this. I wished he was here with me.

"Katniss needs our help. She needs safe passage through the tunnels," Peralta explained. I should have anticipated objection to my appearance as not everyone was pleased to see me.

"She needs to leave," an angry woman screamed. "We don't need her or want her here. She will cause trouble." In her eyes I sensed anger but also fear. Few people around agreed. However...

"Quiet, you coward," another woman berated her.

"We are not safe if she stays here," the angry woman bantered back as she pointed a finger at me.

"What is wrong with you?" the other woman returned. "She is fighting for us, just like Mockingjay."

"Where is Peeta?" someone yelled. Just the mention of his name twisted knots in my stomach.

"We...got separated. I need to find him," I blubbered. "I...I'm not here to cause trouble."

"You need to leave," a male voice chimed in this time. I readily agreed since I was forced to stay amongst people, half who would turn me in for the bounty and the other half thinking of ill conceived illusions of my acts of heroism. I didn't feel comfortable with either.

"Do not mind them. We will help you get back to Peeta and your friends," Peralta said. "But first I want to thank you. Thank you for releasing the prisoners." I gulped large ball of bile in my throat. It wasn't my idea to release them. That was all Peeta. "The rebels had planned to destroy the compound but we never suspected that you and Peeta Mellark would be involved. We were...I hate to admit ready to sacrifice those lives for our cause. The prisoners were Snow's, people we didn't care about. Capitolites who stole from him or acted against him." Like Cinna, Portia, Annie and Mags, people Snow felt threatened. People like my mom who was by chance caught and then incarcerated.

"Your participation in the destruction of the prison compound gave us inspiration and hope. That all lives matter whether they are Snow's enemies. You both risked your lives not just for the friends who were imprisoned there but for strangers who meant nothing to you. You freed them all."

"How did you know—"

Peralta raised her hand. "I have many sources outside these walls, people who are my eyes and voice. We are not that isolated that we do not know what is happening above us."

"Peralta, thank you for you assistance but it is time that Everdeen and I leave," Marty stated. "We cannot risk your safety here, the longer we stay the chances of this place will be discovered."

"I understand," she replied back. "Katniss Everdeen. It was a great pleasure to meet you, I had hoped to have met Peeta Mellark as well." She took both my hands into hers. "I don't know if we will ever meet again, so I say thank you for all you have done. You, Peeta Mellark and your father Mockingjay...your endless courage and strength is what we all cling to when our future seem bleak and hopeless. But since the destruction of the Cornucopia and the Hunger Games gone because of Mockingjay and his rebels. You give us hope. I cannot begin to express my gratitude."

I smiled back, accepted her grace and gratitude. It was difficult to comprehend how our actions at the arena, escaping the Cornucopia could be conceived as an act of heroism when all Peeta and I did was survive. "Thank you for allowing me to meet your people. It...I...am fortunate to have...come to your acquaintance." It was true because meeting them and seeing their dire circumstance made me realized how much luckier I was to had lived in District 12.

"Go child, go find Peeta," Peralta said, a warm encouraging smile on her tired face. She too held so much responsibility for the people she protected. "Sergie, here will help guide you out of the underground. Just tell him which part of the district you need to surface."

On my way through the tunnels, several around me smiled then raised their hands, three fingers pointed in the air—a salute to Mockingjay. But before I slipped away, a young man and woman around my age approached me. "Katniss, I can only speak for myself, But just say the word and I will follow you and Peeta, to fight Snow and the Capitol. If you need me, I will follow you and fight with you."

What could I say in return when I myself was...ambiguous about my involvement in Mockingjay's fight against Snow. I would fight and kill for my family but to be a symbol like my father, the true fighter and hero? How could I live up to that kind of reputation and responsibility? Peeta in his own right was a symbol as well. He had been since viewing of that damn video months ago—the video that was the impetus of that changed the lives and the struggles at District 12.

"Just..." Words failed me this time. Again, I thought what Peeta would say. My mind too jumbled and worried sick for him. But I tried. "Never give up hope. Our future is not set, Snow...his turn will come. What has happened here in District 5 was just...a spark. You don't need me or Peeta to fight Snow. Fight for yourself, your family and friends. Fight for hope. Stay alive. You, yourself has survived that...is inspiration in itself."

"Come on, Everdeen. It's time to go," Marty yelled.

"May the odds be in your favor, Katniss Everdeen," the young woman said in return. The odds lately were not favorable for Peeta and me.

The path through the tunnel was a series of long endless walkways, sewers filled with water at waist level and narrow, dark passages that felt like I was entombed. Each time we reached a certain section, our guide Sergie handed off his touch to an individual only to be given another one. It was if he was given permission to enter each section as we made our way to where we needed to be. It was definitely a different world underground.

Out of curiosity, I asked Marty a question. "By the way where is the nearest rebel base camp?"

"You mentioned that you and Peeta would meet at the closest rebel camp if you got separated," Marty started. "unlike rebel camps in other districts, this is where they would be located, deep underground. Being out in the open is not secure or safe for us. People here are not adept to hunting or setting up traps for game. We...steal our food from incoming supplies convoys that are stored in warehouses." They stole to eat and survive. "Also, the numbers of rebels residing are much smaller. We...not everyone in this district is prepared or want to involve themselves with the rebellion. Some of citizens here are closely related to families and business in the Capitol, Districts 1 through 4."

"So, a few flourishes while the majority suffers?" I observed. Just like the class structure in District 12.

"To my shame, yes. That's how it has been since the Dark Days," he admitted. Changing the topic, he said, "Hopefully, Sergie can get us as close to the safe house. These tunnels are complex and confusing if you don't know what section you are going. You can get lost here for hours if you don't pay attention." Obviously, that was true since I was already lost and didn't know what passage to take if I was forced to retrace my steps. Everything looked the same to me—the pipes, walls and conduits were similar.

Throughout our journey Sergie was quiet, never uttered a word. So it was pointless of me to talk if we were near the safe house. However, I knew we were close to the surface as the sign of dank sewer air and chill dwindled. "Give me a minute to make sure that the surface is clear of peacekeepers," Sergie announced, suddenly and abruptly as he ascended a long flight of steps that led to a small manhole. He climbed out the hole. "Okay, come up now. Make it quick." He didn't have to tell me twice as I climbed the ladder, taking each step closer to Peeta.

"Thank you, Sergie," Marty said as Sergie led us into a alleyway from the street. "Tell Peralta...I owe her one." Sergie nodded his head and left. "He was a talkative one, wasn't he?"

"Which way to the safe house?" I asked, impatient and annoyed for I was certain I smelled of mildew. Anxious and hungry, my only thoughts were of Peeta and of course Cinna and Portia.

"Hold up, Everdeen," he uttered back. "We've been underground close to an hour. I need to adjust my eyes." I waited, impatiently for him as he made of show of blinking his eyes a few times. "Okay, this way."

A few minutes later, I'm finally about to reunite with Peeta at the safe house. Thoughts raced in my mind. Should I hug him first then smack for leaving and scaring me to death? Or maybe I'd smack first then hug and kiss him. But one thing was certain, I'd say I''m sorry, repeatedly asking him for his forgiveness. Apologize to him for being a bitch, for making him feel that he had no choice but to rescue Cinna and Portia without me. And foremost, tell him to never leave me.

"Peeta, Peeta!" I screamed as I entered through the door, but was met with silence. Feeling dread and utter anguish at the doorstep, I was close to tears from exhaustion, worry and stress. My heart raced so fast and hard from pain and disappointment. "Peeta?"

"Katniss Everdeen," a female voice sounded from the room, an unfamiliar voice that quickly startled me. Reacting naturally as a survivor and hunter, I unsheathed my knife and threw it at the sound of the voice. The knife lodged at the wall as a woman appeared. Her hair was blond, shaved on one side with a tattoo that was inked from the side of her head down to her shoulder. Two tall dark men stood besides her, their hands in the air in a gesture of surrender. They wore a black shirt and pants, one of them had a rifle latched onto his back. The other held a handheld device with a lens that was aimed from his midsection. I knew what it was as I had so many aimed at me and Peeta everywhere we made an appearance at the Capitol.

"Who the fuck are you?" I bellowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Katniss, my name is Cressida," she announced herself. "This..." She pointed to the man beside her, "He is Commander Joseph Boggs from District 13 and my assistant Messalla." Besides Cressida, their names flew over my head.

I looked around me, finding a metallic pole and grabbed it. "Liar, try again. There is no District 13. And you?" I directed towards the man with the camera. "Turn that off right now." He obeyed and switched it off, the red light dimmed. "What are you doing here? Who are you?" Meanwhile, Marty stepped beside me, his rifle aimed tat the intruders as well.

"How did you find this place?" Marty asked. "No one knows this place exists."

"Listen, we're not here to harm you—" Boggs began. From behind him a woman appeared. She was tall, lanky and wore the same outfit—all black shirt, pants and boots. They all did with an insignia on their left chest—DXIII. Her presence rankled me, to say I felt threatened? A little. I was more angry that Peeta was no where to be seen. It's been a day since the destruction of the compound. Peeta, Finnick, Johanna, Cinna and Portia should have already returned. And to find these strangers in the safe house instead? It wasn't home but it was where I expected Peeta to return to me. Something must have happened to prevent them from coming back to the safe house. That thought frightened me as it confirmed my fears.

"Everyone needs to calm down," the woman spoke in the black outfit. She raised her hands.

"For crying out loud, Jackson," Boggs said. "You shouldn't just sneak up on her like that."

"Calm down!" I seethed, teeth clench. My resolve and patience was worn beyond thin. "Calm down! I'm sick of people telling me what to do. Where is Peeta?"

"Peeta is fine," Cressida spoke, her voice calm, soothing. "Katniss, please lower your weapon." I shook my head.

"I don't know you let alone trust you," I spat. "Where is Peeta? If you so laid a finger on his blond head I swear—"

"Hi Katniss," a familiar voice sounded in the air. Blinking my eyes, I faltered and almost dropped my the metallic bar .

"Madge?" I said, her name on my lips as I fought to believe I was hallucinating.

"I told you it was a bad idea to confront her without me," Madge berated them.

"Well, you were in the bathroom when she showed up," the dark haired woman spoke. "You were taking too long." _What? How?_

"Well, how is it working so far with you confronting her without me?" Madge retorted. As she spoke I noticed how thin she had gotten, her hair in a pony tail was dull and lifeless. She looked exhausted and worn.

"Sorry, but I wasn't exactly expecting Katniss Everdeen to just show up here when you were busy in the bathroom?" Cressida snorted.

"I was trying to clean myself up before she got here. I haven't had a shower in weeks and I wasn't about to—"

"She's a lot prettier in person," Messalla spoke as he leaned over to Boggs.

"Shorter than I expected," the woman with dark hair added. _Great, I had strangers insulting and making comments about me in my face. Who were these people and why was Madge with them?_

"What the fucking hell is going on?" Marty screamed above the voices.

"Madge?" I repeated, stunned and overwhelmed to find that my best friend was in District 5. Just then I noticed her clothes, all black pant, shirt and boots just like her...companions? "Madge, what are...why are you here?" At the sight of seeing Madge, a feeling of homesickness burst inside me. She was the reminder of District 12. She reminded of days laughing under our tree at our schoolmates, moments of hushed conversations of everything and nothing. The last time I saw Madge was the day of my reaping as she handed me her Aunt Maysilee's Mockingjay pin.

And now here she was in District 5. _How?_ I freed a sob that was stuck in my throat, the ache in my chest burst causing me to fumble as my knees buckled.

"Katniss?" Madge cried out as she ran towards me. The pole clattered on the ground. Tears tracked my eyes, blinding me. "Katniss? Are you hurt?" I shook my head, my tongue dry as I tried to speak.

"Peeta," I whispered finally. "I..I can't find Peeta." It was all too much, hours of no sleep, worry, anxiety and stress finally took a toll on my body and mind. My heart ached like a force I never felt before, like a piece of me was torn from my body. "Where is Peeta?"

"Wow," Cressida blurted. "Here I thought the Star Crossed Lovers of District 12 was just a ploy. To gain favors from the Capitol and get sponsors during the games." I scowled at her comment. How dared she made assumptions of my relationship with Peeta. But who she to know us?

"Peeta had a crush on Katniss since he was five," Madge defended. "And Katniss did too." _But not as long as Peeta's crush on me._ I had...feelings for him too but was readily to deny it. Especially with a Merchant boy who was well loved by friends and classmates. I was a scowling, combative Seam girl? Why would the likes of Peeta Mellark want someone like me?

"So their relationship is real," Jackson snorted. "And so much drama. For one so young. Oh, to be young again."

 _Drama?_ It wasn't as though I'm some helpless girl who couldn't live without a man, but this was Peeta.

"Oh, Katniss," Madge sighed. "Peeta, is all right."

"What?" I hiccuped between a sigh and sob. "Where is he?" I pushed Madge out of the way and ran towards the bedrooms.

"Katniss, wait," Madge yelled. I waited long enough. With an apology poised on my lips, I barged into the room. My eyes scanned around for Peeta only to gasp in horror. There was blood on the bed and sheets. "Damnit Katniss, you should have waited for me."

"Is that his blood?" Sheer panic and doomed erupted inside me. I sensed that Peeta was hurt. "Where is he?" My scream echoed in the room. "Where is everyone—Finnick... Johanna...Cinna...Portia. Where are they?"

"Katniss, calm down and let me explain," Madge said, her tone firm and calm. "Everyone is fine except for Peeta. He got hurt. Everyone made it out because we were able to get to them."

With a sigh of relief I opened my eyes. "We? Who's we?" I swiped snot and tears from my face with my sleeve.

"Cressida, Messalla, Boggs and Jackson, all those people you met downstairs. They helped rescue everyone."

"Where is Peeta?" I hated to keep repeating myself. But no one was telling what I needed to hear foremost. "Please just tell me where he is."

"Peeta is fine, Katniss. He's alive, okay?" She grasped my shaking hand.

"But you said he got hurt." I stopped myself from envisioning Peeta hurt—bleeding, limbs missing or dying.

"Yes, that's why there's blood on the bed. Finnick, Johanna, Cinna and Portia are with him. We had to get him out of District 5 and get him medical attention." Cinna and Portia was safe. Peeta did it. He had rescued them.

"I need to see him," I sighed in relief and demanded. "Now!" And as if fate was conspiring to keep me from Peeta. My stomach growled loud that Madge heard it.

"Geez, Katniss, was that your stomach? When was the last time you ate?" Madge snickered as she turned from me. "Let me get you something to eat." _Eat? Eat?_ What the fuck was she going on about? I didn't need food. Frustrated I grabbed her arm, digging my nails into the sleeve of her shirt hard, Madge flinched.

"Damnit Madge, just answer my damn question," I croaked, emotionally and physically drained from repeatedly asking his whereabouts. "What are you keeping from me? Did you send Peeta back home, to District 12 to get medical attention?" _Was his injury so bad that they couldn't wait for me?_

With sad eyes, Madge delivered the devastating news, "Katniss, there is no District 12."

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Hehe just borrowed a few lines from the books. Of course with the knowledge that THG belongs to Suzanne Collins. Thanks again for those who have continued to follow me in this journey. Have a great weekend, keep safe and hydrate.**_


	23. Chapter 23 - Revelations 1

Chapter 23 – Revelations 1

 _AN:_ _Hello everyone. I hope everyone is well. I wish to thank those who alerted and favored Destiny 2 as well as those who left a review. Much appreciated. Any mistakes found are mine. THG belongs to Suzanne Collins. This chapter is rated_ _ **R**_ _for strong language._

 _For those who left a PM, please know that I'm not ignoring you. I have a elderly father who had a accident a few weeks ago and needs constant care. I tried my best to respond but I end up forgetting anyway, so my apologies. Anyway, here is the next chapter._

* * *

 _Summary – previously from Chapter 22 – Underground 2_

 _ **Katniss POV** – Stuck underground Katniss learned that District 5 had a refugee camp hidden beneath the district. Food and supplies were stolen unlike in other districts where people learned to hunt and gather food. She met both admiration and hostility at the camp, making her feel unwelcomed and uncomfortable despite the majority wanting to meet the famous half of The Star Crossed Lovers of District 12 who escaped from the Cornucopia. _

_Twenty four hours later, stressed, anxious and frustrated, Katniss finally reached the safe house. She is greeted by Cressida, Messalla, Commander Boggs and Captain Jackson—strangers who was surprisingly was accompanied with a person she hasn't seen in months. Madge Undersee. Finding out that Peeta was injured and transported out of District 5, desperate Katniss beseeched Madge to tell her what happened to him. Madge then delivers devastating that only compounds Katniss' fears and anxiety._

* * *

 **Madge POV**

"There is no District 12," I said. A look of shock and disbelief was plastered on Katniss' face. Suddenly, the air around me felt warm, stifling and suffocating. I didn't mean to spring the news to Katniss in such cold and empty manner but...I couldn't keep it from her. She needed to know and it was better it came from someone familiar.

Katniss reacted in her own fashion. She started to breath heavily through her mouth. She bent over as her knees buckled. Wordlessly I watched emotions transform in her face—shock, disbelief, horror then anger though tears brimmed her eyes, there was fire beneath them.

"Katniss, I'm sorry," I apologized. I didn't realized the words fell from my mouth as I led her to the bed and sat next to her. Why did I apologized, it wasn't as it was my fault that District 12, our home didn't exist.

She raised a hand, a stopping motion as she clenched her teeth. A minute passed. Katniss' head was down, her eyes transfixed to the floor. I waited for Katniss to process what I had just told her. She needed a bit of time to absorb the news. First Peeta, now this.

Moments later, Katniss sniffled and rubbed her nose with her sleeves. Gross but necessary. With everything that had happened so fast and with no time to catch a breathe, I welcomed the silence that passed between us. The next few minutes reminded me of the times we spent together in school. Days underneath the tree during recess and lunch breaks. Just the two us, a blond haired Merchant with a dark haired Seam sitting next to each other. It was...unprecedented but no one challenged it.

I remembered the first time I saw Katniss under _my_ tree. Though I can honestly admit it wasn't really mine but I had claimed as my own place of refuge away from my classmates. I spent years growing up watching my mother deteriorate both in physically and mentally. Years of watching my parents die inside as she miscarried a child thrice after I was born. It was why there was a big age gap between my brother and me.

One day Katniss was at the tree. _My_ tree. She had narrowed her eyes, daring me to sit at _my_ tree. Which of course I did. Her infamous scowl though was intimidating, I ignored. I sat myself down without acknowledging her. Each day we tried to reach the tree, claiming it first while the other arrived, sitting down defiantly. It was a game at first. Years passed and without any explanation or reason we became friends.

In a soft tone, she asked, "Where's Peeta?" I swallowed a ball of saliva in my throat. "Tell me why he was bleeding." I wasn't surprised she asked about Peeta first. There was nothing she could do about District 12.

"Peeta and your friends are being transported to District 4," I started. Katniss' head flew up, a question in her eyes though she didn't utter a word at first.

Then she inquired, "Who was with him?" _She wanted a guest list?_ "Madge, please tell me who was with him?"

"Um, okay. There were four people—Finnick, Johanna, Cinna and Portia," I informed her.

"He did it," Katniss muttered soft and low. "He got them out." Tears flowed from her eyes, then a big smile followed. "He did it."

"What did he do?" I inquired. Katniss shook her head then wrapped her arms around me. Startled, I remained still because she was confusing me. "Katniss?" With her arms around me I heard her chanting, _he did it, he did it._

"Never mind," she said as she released me from her grasp. "Why District 4?"

I sighed. I guessed she'd fill me in later. "I wanted to send Peeta to District 13 to get medical attention, but your friend Finnick made a...compelling argument why Peeta should be treated at his district."

"District 13?" Katniss gasped. "Madge, there is no District 13." It was turn to smile and shook my head.

"That's was what we were led to believe," I said. "You know those people you met downstairs? The tall dark man and dark haired woman? Their names are Commander Boggs and Captain Jackson, they are from District 13." Katniss closed her eyes, then opened them a few seconds later. She lifted her hand again as if she was asking for time to stop, to take a breath for yet more news she was being bombarded with.

She muttered. "Okay. Just please tell me what happened to Peeta. Why was he bleeding?"

"I'm sorry," I repeated. "I...I didn't mean to spring all this up all at once—"

"Madge, please," Katniss begged. She was impatient and was ready to scream by the look in her eyes. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell Katniss what happened to Peeta, I just didn't know how to tell her. Or actually where to begin. So I paused and thought for a few seconds.

So I started, recalling the last few hours since we intercepted Peeta and his friends at the prison complex. "Once we got to the prison complex..." I began.

* * *

 _ **Flashback – Hours Earlier**_

" _Shit, shit, SHIT!" I muttered repeatedly. "Boggs, I need your help. Peeta, he's been shot." However, it wasn't Boggs who caught my attention._

 _"What? Where?" the tall bronzed skinned, red haired man screamed as he knelt beside me. "Where? Johanna, come quick. Peeta's hurt." He noticed the hole on Peeta's leg, oozing with blood. He bent over him, checking the leg then muttered, "Katniss is going to kill us."_

 _A dark, shouldered length haired woman appeared at his side. She was obviously Johanna. "What the fuck? Where was he shot?" she hollered above the din of gunfire, screams and noise. Also, two dark skinned man and woman appeared beside her, hovering over Peeta's inert form._

" _Make room, people," Boggs ordered as he knelt next to me. He looked at Peeta's leg, blood streamed from his upper femur. It wasn't a lot but enough for Peeta to lose consciousness. "We need to get out of here now. Quick, we need to stop the bleeding. Jackson, cover us."_

 _Jackson stood, aimed her rifle . At first nothing happened so she aimed and fired again. Again nothing._

" _What the fuck," she cursed. "I think my rifle is jammed. Damnit."_

" _It's not jammed," Johanna stated. How would she know?_

 _Jackson ignored her and reached behind her back, grabbed the bow and arrow I left behind. Smooth and graceful, she nocked the bow, aimed the arrow and fired at a peacekeepers and security guards that tried to approach us. Every arrow found its mark, pools of bodies began to surround us._

 _Suddenly, the medium height dark skinned man shouted, "Wait, don't move him yet," he said as he sat next to Peeta and examined the wound. Who are all these people and why are they with him? And, why were they wearing the same garb as the prisoners? The thought flickered in my head. He tore at Peeta's pant leg just enough to reveal the injury and faced the red haired man, "Finnick, he's been shot with a tracker."_

" _Hurry up, people," Jackson said as she fired into the crowd. Two peacekeepers started toward us with a stick in their hands that didn't look lethal but I wasn't about to find out what it was used for. They fell as Jackson's aim was true._

" _You mean the same tracker that you have in your chest?" questioned Finnick. He looked panicked and worried as he turned to his female companion." Oh, shit, Katniss will definitely kill us, Johanna." He was serious._

" _Fuck her, she's the one who started all this," Johanna commented back, her eyes filled with fire._

" _Hey, that's not true, Johanna," Finnick defended. "This idea was Peeta's, remember?"_

 _"Yeah, okay but you know she was the reason why he left without her," Johanna returned. "She didn't have to be a bitch—" This was Katniss' fault? Why? It didn't made sense. Where was she?_

" _Listen, we only have seconds to spare before we get more peacekeepers and guards looking for you guys," Boggs interrupted, his words curt and with a tone of impatience._

" _Hurry them up, Boggs," Jackson shouted. "I can't do this all day." Someone reached from behind her, as they tried to wrestle the bow from her hands. She quickly turned, jabbed the end of the bow into her would-be assailant's stomach. He doubled over in pain as Jackson used the bow and conked the back of his head. Johanna cackled for a second._

 _The dark skinned female raised both her hands to her head, covering her ears from the noise and shouts of violence that surrounded us. "Cinna, we need to get Peeta out of here now."_

" _Wait, don't move him," Finnick ordered just as Boggs was about to lift Peeta off the ground. "Damnit, just stop."_

 _There was so much commotion over handling Peeta. I didn't understand why Finnick was resisting Bogg's help. He turned to the dark man, "Cinna, grab his other arm, we both need to take him." Why? What difference would have made when Boggs ordered to help?_

" _You need stick close to Peeta, okay Cinna?" he demanded. "Don't wander off. Just stay close until we both get you medical attention and get those trackers removed from both of you surgically."_

" _Trackers?" both Boggs and I repeated._

 _"What the hell are you talking about," I demanded for answers._

" _Listen, sweetheart, if you want Peeta to lose his leg, be my guest," Finnick answered as he and Cinna pulled Peeta's arms over their shoulders and walked away. "I wasn't kidding when I said Katniss is going to kill all of us, including you if anything happens to him. Just let us take him." The other dark women automatically followed._

 _Truthfully, he wasn't wrong. Finnick actually looked scared at the mention of Katniss' name. Which then made me wonder 'Where the hell was Katniss?'_

" _Let's go people," Boggs ordered as he lifted his rifle and peered into his scope. "Shit, incoming. Peacekeepers fifty yards in the perimeter and closing."_

" _Where?" Johanna said as she lifted her rifle. "You guys lead the way while tall, dark and handsome and I protect your six." She stood next to Boggs. Short in stature, Johanna looked poised, confident and hardened like a soldier._

 _We quickly joined Cressida and Messalla who appeared before us in heavily metallic hover car. What the hell? "Come on," Cressida's head appeared from the driver window, behind her was Messalla with a camera aimed at us_

 _"How did you..never mind," Boggs said as he shook his head and entered the vehicle. Everyone followed suit, entering the car without a backwards glance at the prison. After a few yards, I peeked out a small window. Several peacekeepers and guards ran after us, firing their rifles, their gunfire ricocheted on car's exterior._

" _Whoever the fuck you are, thank you," Johanna screamed at Cressida. In turn Cressida winked back. Messalla smiled. I felt pure adrenaline accompanied with fear and excitement coursing through my veins. Johanna turned to Finnick._

" _We fucking did it," she howled in joy. "That was a rush." Boggs bent his head down while Jackson snickered. "Cinna, Portia are you two okay?" Johanna turned to her friends once the feeling of elation subsided and reality set in._

 _Cinna sighed, a tear in his eye as he clutched Portia's hand and said, "We're okay, Johanna. Thank you, thank you for coming back for us."_

 _Portia broke down in tears and blubbered,"Thank you. Thank you."_

" _Don't thank me," Johanna said, sobered as her face grew grim. "Thank lover boy. It was his plan that got you out of that hell hole." Peeta planned their escape? My mind was boggled at the revelation._

 _Cressida pointed to a building. "Look," she said. On the building was a monitor, two feet high with Peeta's face on the screen. He was talking but his words was muffled from the sound of the hover car's engine. Mesmerized, I looked at his tired...no exhausted face. His eyes was round and alert but behind them their was defiance and anger._

" _Mellark has a lot of balls," Jackson admired as she eyed the screen. A corner of her lip curbed_

" _What do you mean?" Messalla said as he turned from his camera which was still recording._

" _Mellark knows that he's a target, that there is a bounty on his head, but he announces his presence on screen for all the district to see," she said. "That takes guts."_

" _That or he's crazy," Johanna snickered, "How's he doing, Finnick?"_

 _Finnick sat next to Peeta and Cinna. He placed two finger on Peeta's wrist. "He's alive and still on conscious which puzzles. The bleeding stopped which surprises me."_

" _I don't think it went through the leg muscle," Cinna accessed the wound on Peeta's leg. "See?" He pointed to a small circular ball with spikes around the surface. Blood slowly pooled from the hole. The bullet was attached to the skin around Peeta's leg. "These trackers are used for escaping prisoners. It minimizes damage to the escapee. Every prisoner knows what it is and what it can do. It's like the one we have in our chest."_

" _In your chest!" I squealed in horror._

" _What does it do?" Jackson inquired. She was seated at the end of the 12 seat car with five seats facing each other, the other two for the driver and passenger. The car was spacious enough to provide plenty of leg room. It was so spacious that Finnick and Johanna laid Peeta on the floor._

" _Portia and I have tracker embedded onto our body. We have ours surgically implanted in our chest," he explained. "It's a small devise that is used for monitoring us, where we are located at all times._

 _"So we're being tracked now?" Messalla yelped. "Shit, we'll have every peacekeeper hunting us down because of you three."_

" _Yes, no," Finnick said. "Just shut the fuck up and let Cinna finish explaining."_

 _Johanna scowled, "You know you're cute but you're an idiot."_

" _Sorry I just—"  
_

" _As I was trying to explain," Cinna interjected. "Portia, Peeta and I have a trackers attached to us. These trackers are deadly. If we leave the prison complex within a specified proximity, the tracker sends a pulse electrocuting us and it also is set to explode when we leave the proximity of the prison walls—"_

 _"What?" Finnick blurted. "Peeta mention say that. He said that the tracker would send an electric current to stop your heart. He didn't say it would explode."_

 _"That's what i told him initially the first time I saw him at the prison," Cinna said. "I didn't want to...make him feel guilty more than he already felt, for making him leave us behind. What was the point? We couldn't leave regardless."_

" _Stop the damn car," Jackson exploded._

" _Stop," Boggs barked._

 _The vehicle stopped abruptly causing all of us to stumble in the compartment. "Fucking hell," Cressida sneered in anger. "You guys are a walking bomb? Why the fuck..."_

" _Everyone shut the fuck up," Johanna hollered at everyone. "For fuck's sake people, did you honestly think that we would endanger everyone here?"_

" _Johanna," Cinna began. "It's okay. They didn't know your plan. They have the right to be worried. I mean we just basically told them we have GPS trackers on us. Then also they just found out that they are set to explode. They don't know us—" He was right. I didn't know him but I knew Peeta. And Johanna was right, he wasn't the type to endanger people even if they were strangers._

" _I don't give a shit," Johanna seethed in anger. "Everyone just fuck the calm down."_

" _You just said that your trackers will explode once we left the compound," Boggs accused._

" _What the hell were you thinking?" Jackson added._

" _Hey, we're not stupid, you know," Finnick defended. "We didn't storm into that prison without a plan. Knowing that Cinna and Portia had a ticking bomb in their chest."_

" _Shut the fuck up and listen," Johanna stated._

" _Everyone please calm down," Cinna said. He was the voice of calm and reason as Finnick and Johanna were livid, defending them. "Will everyone please calm down and let me finish?"_

" _Please, listen. We all need to calm down," I said. "I don't know these people but I know Peeta. He risked his life for these people. Just let Cinna finish explaining."_

 _Cressida, Messalla, and Jackson looked at each other. "Can you get the car moving?" Finnick suggested. "We need to get back to the safe house."_

 _Boggs nodded his head at Cressida as she started the car. "So where is this safe house?"_

 _While Finnick gave her direction, Cinna continued, "As I was saying, the trackers are set to explode once you leave the complex but Peeta found a way." He reached into his shirt and pulled out a handmade necklace with a black rock held together. "See this, this rock, its nullifies the tracker's explosive mechanism. Peeta made it for me and Portia."_

" _It's why I told Cinna to stay close to Peeta," Finnick reminded them. "I couldn't take any chances."_

" _Wait, if that black stone or rock nullifies the tracker's mechanism and if I'm guessing its properties," Messalla blurted in concern. "Why doesn't it stop this car from working?"  
_

" _The rock on Cinna's neck is too small to affect it. However if you want to test the theory, you need to place it close to the electrical system to negate it," Johanna informed us._

 _The tenseness in the air diminished as Cressida, Messalla, Boggs, Jackson and I sighed in relief. "Assholes," Johanna muttered, a big toothy smile on her face. "You all should have seen the look on your faces when Cinna said the tracker was set to explode after leaving the compound."_

" _It was priceless," Finnick concluded, a grin on his face as well. Jackson narrowed her eyes, clearly not amused. For the next few minutes no one uttered a word, the compartment shook with the car's engine thrumming. Looking down at Peeta, he announced,"He's okay for now. He needs to rest anyway."_

 _As for Peeta, I looked at his inert form as Cinna sat beside him his other arm around Portia. Peeta looked...thin, his face bearded and hair in need of a cut. I barely recognized the boy I grew up with. The boy who was clean cut and clothes nicely pressed. Bits of flour were always embedded in his finger nails, who smelled of yeast and butter after a morning of prepping bread at his father's bakery._

 _This Peeta looked older than his age, weathered by his time at the Capitol and weeks on the run. He was still Peeta but with dirt beneath his nails, and his fair skin darkened from too much sun exposure. He was dirty, smelly and grimy._

" _We're here," Cressida announced as she slowed the hover car. "Get inside while Messalla and I ditch this vehicle." Boggs patted her shoulder._

" _When you get back, you're going to explain to me how you managed to...hijack this vehicle," he said. She saluted at him, then snorted._

" _Thanks by the way," Jackson told her. "For getting us a ride out of there."_

 _ **End of Flashback –**_

* * *

"So here we are." I waved my hand and assured her, "Peeta's okay, Katniss." He was and he wasn't. There was a 50/50 chance that something could go wrong, especially with the tracker embedded on his leg but I needed to calm and reassure her that Peeta was cared for.

"So where is Peeta?" The question was asked in a soft tone. For a second I finally looked at my friend I haven't seen in months. After the attack on District 12, I hardly thought of her and Peeta. I mean, it wasn't as if I didn't care about them. I was kind a busy looking after 3,000 displaced citizens settled at a makeshift camp, trying to hold them together. Thoughts of her and Peeta were fleeting, as I only had time to think about food, water and resources needed to survive at our new settlement which we ended up abandoning anyway. And also, I had Gale Hawthorne to...contain and my thoughts of Rye lingered in the back of my mind.

Katniss too was thin like Peeta, her hair askwed, clothes rumpled and face drawn as if she hasn't slept in days. She smelled of...I scrunched my nose and tried to keep the distasteful look on my face. The scent of...mold, mildew and rust permeated my nose. Katniss reeked with it, from her clothes to her hair and skin.

"Peeta, Cinna and Portia were smuggled out of District 5 with Finnick, Johanna, Cinna and Portia," I finally informed her. "It wasn't easy to transport them out of the district since all airfields and all modes of transportation are blocked and searched."

"Where? Where is Peeta being taken?"

"To District 4," I said. "It was Finnick's idea. Boggs disagreed and so did I but like I said, Peeta is being taken to his district as we speak."

"Why District 4?" she asked. I smiled and thought of the conversation or rather heated discussions that prompted the idea of sending her boyfriend and their friends to District 4 for medical attention.

* * *

 _ **Flashback –**_

 _We quickly entered a large building that looked as if it was abandoned. With help from Boggs and Finnick, Peeta was carried to room and laid on bed. I didn't have much training as a medic so I felt useless and helpless as Captain Jackson took the role as a healer. Cressida and Messalla stood by the doorway. The room was crowded with people._

 _Jackson stated, "The bleeding has stopped. I was able to stop it but we need to get him out of here now." After binding Peeta's leg with a large cloth. Blood still oozed from the wound. Each time she wound the cloth around his leg, the device pulsed. "We need to transport Peeta, Cinna and Portia to medical facility now. Who knows how long the rock can nullify the tracker. It seems to pulse every time I move his leg."_

" _Cinna, Portia?" Cressida asked. Cinna had a hand over his heart. "Where have you been? Last I heard, you and Portia disappeared without a trace."_

" _It's surprisingly good to see you ,Cressida," Cinna said back. "I really don't want to talk about what happened...not just yet."_

" _We're just happy to be freed from the prison," Portia said. "Thanks to Peeta."_

" _Peeta? What did he do?" I inquired._

" _It's not my story to tell," Cinna asked. "You'll have to wait to ask him." Or Katniss once I find out where she is. But before I could ask Cinna continued, "My chest feels unusually warm." Portia agreed as she too had a hand over her chest._

" _We need to find a surgeon and have the trackers removed ASAP," Finnick said the obvious._

" _I agree" Johanna said._

" _We should transport all of them to District 13," Boggs suggested._

" _No way," Finnick stated, loud and firm. His brows furrowed, reaching his the middle of his forehead. "No fucking way are you taking them to 13. Especially Cinna and Portia." Why not? I wondered why he was against it._

 _"I agree," Johanna said, her hands bracketed on her hips._

" _Why not?" Jackson inquired. "We have the best surgeons to remove the tracker. He, Cinna and Portia could—"_

" _No," Finnick boomed, firm and strong as he shook his head. "He is...we are not taking Cinna and Portia to 13." Both Cinna and Portia were silent as Finnick and Boggs argued about them. Kinda rude if you asked me._

" _You don't have the authority to make that decision—" Boggs demanded._

" _Well, neither do you," Johanna joined. "Peeta is not a resident of 13. Nor is Cinna and Portia. You can't make a decision like that."_

 _"No, They aren't. They are Capitolites. And Peeta isn't from 13 but while you were traipsing all over Panem, President Coin granted refuge to the remaining survivors of District 12," Boggs stated. Finnick and Johanna looked at my direction to confirm it._

 _Oh, so Cinna and Portia are Capitolites. Why would Peeta risk his life to save them? Who are they to him?_

" _Are you from District 13 " Johanna asked. I shook my head no. "You're from 12, right? But you live there now?" Did I? I only slept there for one night. Did that automatically made me a resident, seeking refuge at a district that I didn't agree to reside in?_

" _I'm calling in a transport to take Peeta—" Boggs started._

" _No!"_

" _Over my dead body!" Finnick and Johanna spoke at the same time._

" _You don't know how people will react once they find out that Cinna and Portia are from the Capitol," Johanna said. "Do you know what will happen to them when they find out they are tribute designers?"_

" _I seem to recall not getting a warm welcome when Johanna and I arrived at the district," Finnick said_

" _I will guarantee their protection and safety," Boggs swore._

 _Johanna snorted, placed her arms across her chest and snickered, "Yeah, sure you can." Jackson furrowed her brow as she too had a dubious look on her face. She was usually stoic and not easy to read._

 _Meanwhile, Cressida turned to Messalla and whispered into his ear. A second later, he nodded his head and left._

" _Listen, we may have been living 'under the rock' for decades. We have protected ourselves from the Capitol and our children from the Hunger Games, but I would like to think that we're civilized enough to take the sick and injured, provide them medical help despite who they are."_

" _Is this you talking, Boggs? Are you talking in the President Coin's behalf?" Finnick asked in a suspicious manner. "Because the last time I asked for help...I was forced..." He looked down at Peeta, his face drawn and sad. I wondered what was he and Johanna's connection to Peeta and Katniss. His over protective manner with Peeta struck me as odd. Who was Peeta to him to speak in his behalf. And the questioned loomed in my mind again. Where the hell was Katniss? "I had to make a deal with President Coin. A deal I regret making."_

" _I don't understand why you have objections for taking Peeta to District 13. Okay, I understand you need to protect Cinna and Portia, but Peeta?" Jackson wondered. "You sought refuge there yourself. O'Dair, Mason."_

 _Finnick snorted, "I volunteered to join the rebellion, to follow Mockingjay and his fight against Snow and the Capitol...I..sought for Mockingjay's help. I was led to believe he was in District 13. But once I got there..."_

 _This conversation was...getting us nowhere. So I waved my hand, "Hello, this is not about you, Finnick or me for that matter. Peeta needs medical attention and you guys are arguing whether he should go to District 13 where he get the tracker surgically removed? Why not 13?"_

" _First, it's too far," Johanna explained. "And second the only person who can decide for Peeta is not here." She was talking about Katniss._

" _All of you are squabbling over what?" Jackson inquired. "Peeta, Cinna and Portia will get the best care once we reach District 13."_

 _"Not without Katniss," Finnick sighed while Johanna shook her head._

" _Where is Katniss?" I finally asked. "Did something happen to her?"_

 _"Yeah something did," Johanna snorted. "We're wasting time. I say we take Peeta, Cinna and Portia to District 4?"_

 _"Why 4?" I queried._

" _District 4 is closer," Finnick said. That made sense, kinda. "It's my home. I can get a surgeon to help Peeta, Cinna and Portia remove the tracker."_

 _Johanna stated, "You're not the only ones that has healers. And..." She paused for a second. "I don't trust anyone in 13 to treat Cinna and Portia kindly considering who they are." She gestured to Cressida. "I see you recruited them."_

 _"Cressida and Messalla volunteered," Boggs said. "District 12, what's left of the population is now residing in District 13. We...didn't have to do that, you know. They came on their own accord, sought our protection willingly."_

 _Willingly? My district didn't volunteer willingly to live in District 13. To drudge over 100 miles through rough terrain, nights sleeping on cold, hard ground with only items we could carry on our backs. To leave behind a settlement we worked hard for weeks only to abandoned it. But then, I thought the decision that was made to seek refuge in District 13 was out of necessity and inevitable. Winter would come soon and resource such as food, fire and water was going to be difficult to get. Hardly anyone had the survival skills or experience to last through a cold, harsh winter. Had Katniss been around, she would have led a group to hunt down game and gather berries._

" _Er, not exactly but..." Cressida rolled her eyes and continued, "President Coin made an offer I couldn't refuse."_

 _Suddenly, Messalla crashed into the room, his breath uneven as he blurted, "You guys better makes a decision soon. I was just watching the video channels, Snow has ordered a curfew and declared Martial Law on District 5. All roads, airfields and transportation in and out of District 5 will be strictly enforced by nightfall. They are setting up barriers as we speak."_

 _I looked around for a clock. There wasn't one anywhere. "What time is it?" I asked._

" _Fuck the time," Johanna bellowed. "We need to get Peeta, Cinna and Portia out of this district now."_

" _I'll get my contact to make some arrangements for us," Finnick said to his companion. "Hopefully, we can get us some transportation and they can get a med team ready for our arrival."_

" _This is so last minute, Finnick. Do you think we can get help right away?" Johanna said._

 _"Hey, just a second—" Boggs started towards him. However, five foot six Victor Johanna Mason stood between Finnick and Boggs. Her hand pushed against his chest causing him to fall back._

" _Nuh, uh, Peeta is a tribute. One of us," she stated. "We take care of our own. He is going to District 4."_

 _ **End of Flashback –**_

* * *

"Commander Boggs backed down after Johanna spoke a few...choice words with him. After that Finnick's contact somehow managed to get Peeta, Cinna and Portia out of the district. I would have gone with them but...I wanted to be here to tell you myself. That Peeta is okay."

Katniss looked around her. I could tell that she struggled to compose herself. Which was surprising since she had always been cool and collected. Not one to express emotions in front of people, especially to strangers like Boggs, Jackson, Cressida and Messalla.

"I'm going to District 4," Katniss said. I wasn't surprised at her announcement as she left the bedroom and joined the others. "I'm going to see, Peeta now!"

"Didn't Madge tell you, District 5 is under Martial Law?" Boggs reminded her. "No one can leave. The window of opportunity to leave closed hours ago." He and everyone was in the main room. Katniss' companion arrived exiting what appeared to be the kitchen, a large mug in his hand as he chewed on a piece of bread. The scent of coffee wafted in the air.

"Marty, we're leaving," Katniss told him.

"Wah?" he replied, mouth full as his eyes bulged from its sockets. "Already, where? Now?"

"And where do you think you're going, Everdeen?" Boggs inquired and said, "You can't leave."

I swore fire burned in Katniss' eyes. "You can't tell me what to do," she snarled. Katniss started to pack items into a backpack-clothes, a tin canister, other supplies needed for a trip to District 4. Then she stopped abruptly as she picked up another backpack. I'm only guessing that it must have belonged to Peeta.

"You are not leaving, I forbid it—" Boggs started.

"Watch me."

"Boggs, maybe we should leave as well," Jackson suggested. "Snow probably has people scouring the district. How long do you think we can stay here. It's not safe for us."

"I agree," Cressida added her two cents. "I was able to watch the footage Peeta Mellark created during the prison break. You know that every mercenary and bounty hunters are looking for Peeta and Katniss. They'll be swarming the district."

"May I remind everyone that curfew has started," Boggs reiterated. "We don't have a choice. We can't be walking around in the dark, with no idea where to go. And where are we going get transportation to District 4. I don't think President Coin is going to permit a side trip to District 4. And you," Boggs directed at Katniss. "My only objective is to get you to District 13 in one piece, healthy and intact. Your father would want you to be taken to District 13."

"My father?" Katniss stopped and sought me out and stated, "You said that District 12 doesn't exist. I sent my mom and Prim to District 12?" Panic rose in her voice. "I sent Annie and Mags back to 12. I've been so worried about Peeta that they didn't even cross my mind. Madge, is my dad in District 13?"

Prim? Prim was alive? I wondered if Mockingjay knew? Of course he did. _Who else knew that Prim wasn't killed in the train accident._ "Madge, where is my dad?"

"Oh, sorry," I said. "My mind wondered off for a few seconds. I mean I just found out that your sister Prim is alive."

"Madge, focus, please," Katniss begged. "It's a long story and we don't have time. Where is my father?"

"You're father is still in District 12," I interjected. "Everyone else was evacuated and sent to District 13. Your father, Mr. Abernathy and Mr. Mellark stayed behind."

"What? I don't understand why they stayed when everyone left," Katniss questioned. Before I could tell her about Rye, Boggs intervened.

"Everdeen," his voice boomed in the air. "I'm ordering you to stay put until the curfew is over. We cannot leave right now."

"No, no," Katniss seethed in a rage as I have never seen before. Her eyes were hard, teeth clenched and body stiff. "I am not staying. Peeta is in 4, I'm going to District 4 and you don't have any authority to make me do anything." Boggs took a step forward which was not a wise move. "Stay away from me. I don't know you. I've been trying to...find Peeta. To get to him. I..it's been hours..I lost a day looking for him. I've been told where to go. What to do. To stay put. Not. Anymore!"

"Calm down, Everdeen," Jackson said. "We're just trying to help. You are after all, Mockingjay's daughter."

"You want to help me? You can help me get out of this district," Katniss returned, her voice low but hard. "You can help me or don't. I don't need you. Marty knows people who can."

"And what about you," Boggs addressed Marty. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Marty in turn, just shrugged his shoulders. "I learned not to argue with Everdeen. Believe me, I tried." I involuntarily snorted because he was right. Katniss was immovable as a mountain once she made her mind up.

Disgusted, Boggs replied, "You should be more persistent in making her stay and keeping her safe since you are basically holding Mockingjay's daughter's life in your hands. She is your responsibility."

"Hey, you don't get to do that. Mockingjay's daughter or not, you don't get to throw that kind of guilt in his face," Katniss fired back. "I am no one's responsibility, not to him or to you. You...can't...stop...me. I'm leaving this district. I am going to be with Peeta. And no one is going to stop me."

Boggs looked around the room for...help? To stop Katniss from leaving? No one moved or dared argue with Katniss.

Marty remained quiet, not interceding as he remained happily engrossed in his snack. Who was he to Katniss? As a matter of fact, who and where did all these people coming from-Finnick, Johanna, Cinna and Portia? I'll have to sit Katniss down in the near future. To let her know what has happened in District 12. But then I have a talk with Peeta too. So much has happened since they were reaped.

How much more bad news can Katniss and Peeta handle once they find out about Rye?

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The next POV is Katniss since...Peeta is... You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out. Please leave a review or comment at your leisure. Let me know how's the story doing so far...Besides, reviews and comments tend to motivate me to edit the next chapter, hint, hint. Lol I hope everyone is hydrating during this summer heatwave. Well, at least where I live there is a heatwave.**_


	24. Chapter 24 - Revelations 2

Chapter 24 – Revelations 2

 _AN: Hello, everyone. Sorry for the delay since I haven't been able to update until now. I've been debating whether I should post it or not since I'm obsessing over editing again and again. So I guess it'll have to do even if I am a bit uncertain with the way it turned out. Anyway, here it is._

 _I want to say thanks to those who favored, alerted and left reviews from the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Any mistakes found are mine. THG belongs to Suzanne Collins whom I'm grateful for allowing the fans to write fanfiction. Where else can I write about my favorite characters? Thank you Suzanne Collins. Lol_

 _This chapter is rated **R** for violence and is in Katniss POV._

* * *

 _ **Summary - previously from Chapter 23**_

 _ **Madge POV** \- Katniss finds Madge, Boggs, Jackson, Cressida and Messalla at the safe house. Madge reveals to Katniss that it was she, Boggs and Jackson who had found Finnick, Johanna, Peeta, Cinna and Portia at the prison complex and helped them escape. Unfortunately Peeta got injured/. A GPS device was lodged in to his leg, the same deadly device that was surgically embedded on Cinna and Portia's chest. _

_Finnick and Johanna left the safe house to get medical attention for Peeta, Cinna and Portia at his district. Determined to get to Peeta, Katniss and company return to the tunnels to get help from Peralta._

* * *

 **Katniss POV**

As each hour passed without Peeta a weight like a block of stone was not only felt in my body but also in mind, heart and spirit. I was well beyond my patience and limits as I wasn't about to let a stranger with a rank of Commander tell me what to do or where to go. Not even my parents had any control over me let alone a soldier from District 13.

It took another hour to get everyone ready to depart from the safe house. Boggs and company including Madge had to change to adequate civilian clothing and pack supplies in case of any delays. The long hour wait made me want to pull my hair out. But I had to settle down and be realistic as I waited impatiently. During that time, Madge had a pained look on her face. It was a look I wasn't accustomed to as if there was something in her mind that she wanted to say but before I could press her it was time to leave.

As we gathered in the living room, Boggs opposed. "For the record, I think this is a bad idea. We need to remain at here while we..."

My mind shut down as the sound of his voice became a murmur in my head. Words were spoken but they didn't register. All I could see in my mind and hear in my head was my voice as I berated Peeta for not rescuing Cinna and Portia. The memory clawed into my gut each time I relived the image in my mind. The look of devastation was etched in my memory. It has been more than 24 hours but I could clearly envision the tightness in his eyes displaying the look of betrayal and his lips agape as if he stood before me not defending or explaining himself. I didn't give him a chance to explain as the emotion of anger made me unreasonably strike out at the one person who didn't deserve it. That was the crux of my guilty conscious.

 _Please forgive me._ The words swirled in my head. They were empty words that meant nothing until I could say it to his face, to wrap my arms around him and ask for his forgiveness.

"Katniss!" A voice disrupted my internal flagellation. It was Madge, a look of concern on her face as she questioned, "Katniss, have you not been listening to a word I said for the last ten minutes?" She was...agitated, why?

"Huh?" I responded back. As much as I appreciated her presence and comfort, I needed Peeta.

"Everdeen, I assume you want us to go back underground to see if Peralta can help us," Marty interjected.

"Yes," I mumbled, too tired and weary to say more. I had to muster the last energy I had left in order to escape from District 5. "Let's go. We wasted too much time already."

Boggs sighed in resignation as Jackson said beside him, "Well, you have to admit, she is Mockingjay's daughter. Brave, determined and...stubborn."

"That is what I was afraid of," Boggs returned. I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth to ask what he meant. For clearly, it was an insult.

"Hmph," Madge harrumphed. "If you think she's stubborn. Wait until you meet Peeta and the whole Mellark and Everdeen family."

"Let's get moving people," Boggs commanded, his voice boomed in the air. I bit back a snarky remark perched on my lips. I guess having a rank gave him the right to order people around regardless if you were in the military or not.

We snuck back to the manhole Marty and I previously exited from just a couple of hours ago. I showered and refreshed my clothing but my mind was elsewhere even as the familiar offensive odor assaulted my nose. "Um, Katniss," Madge began. "Is this why you smelled like you've been playing in dirt? This is...gross and overwhelming."

"You'll get used to it," Marty snarked back.

"Ew," Cressida cringed in disgust. "Why are we down here?" I completely forgotten about her and Messalla's presence. During the hour in which they had changed clothes, Cressida tried to approach me. Introducing herself and her tall dark assistant. They were fans of the Star Crossed Lovers of District 12. Once I heard those words escaped her mouth, I balked and shut down. I was wary of their presence since all I've experienced so far with them was a camera in my face. Madge in her diplomatic manner placed herself between us.

 _Silently, Madge just shook her head, her arms crossed against her chest as she glared back at Capitol woman. Cressida's brow furrowed, her eye large and questioning. Madge's protective nature was enough to stop her from approaching me. I thanked my friend as Cressida walked away._ _"Cressida and Messalla are not bad people, Katniss," she said once they were away from hearing distance._

* * *

" _They're from the Capitol, that's enough said about them." I muttered back._

" _Oh, but what about your friend Cinna and Portia?" Madge questioned. "Aren't they from the Capitol too? Peeta risked his life to rescue them."_

" _They're...different," I tried to explain. I had always been selective with the people in my life. For example, Madge and Peeta were Merchants, it took a long time for me to allow them in my circle, let alone develop a friendship._

* * *

"It's so dark down here," Messalla observed, a camera hoisted on his shoulder. It wasn't big but it was large enough to be noticeable. "I don't know if I have enough lighting to film anything down here." The video camera was harnessed on his shoulder which had a tube that was attached around his ear and extended to his eye. On the end was a round glass that was camera lens. Messalla could easily take footage keeping his hands free. The camera worked on voice activation. "Camera lens brilliance set to point five." he said.

Meanwhile both Jackson and Boggs stood rigid and alert, their hands grasping their rifles tight with finger curbed on the trigger. He placed a pair of glasses on bridge of his nose and said, "Set visual mode on infra red." The color on the black lens shifted from dark to red. "Damnit Marty. Don't point that flashlight in my face."

"Sorry, Boggs," Marty returned. "Not all of us get to wear those fancy high tech glasses. I'm leading anyway so you stay behind if you don't lights in your eyes."

"I think I should lead," Boggs started.

"Oh yeah, do you know where you're going?" Marty snickered.

Great. This was what I needed, surrounded by testosterone as we play follow the leader while my boyfriend... I held back a sob as my throat tightened while an ache the size of an orange...damnit Orange? _Peeta's favorite color_. I'm sorry as I digressed with my thought patterns. An ache burst in my chest causing me to hold back tears that pooled on my eyes. I'm so glad that there wasn't enough light for anyone to watch me break down. "Stop it," I berated myself for a moment of weakness.

"What? I didn't say anything," Madge said in confused tone.

"Sorry, I was talking to myself," I informed my friend as I forced a smile on my face. Not that it mattered since there was hardly any visibility with only our flashlights to guide through the dark, dank tunnels

"Where are we going, Katniss?" she asked, a small flashlight grasped in her hands as she waved it around her looking at our surrounding. She saw nothing but of miles of pipes on the side of the walls and ceiling.

"Hopefully, to get out of District 5." My voice was strong and confident even though I wasn't certain that there was anything Peralta could do to help us leave. But what were our options? Luckily, Prim and Mom escaped earlier. I wondered about them but I knew I didn't have to worry since I trusted Shane and Maddy to protect them, get them home to Dad.

"Look, Boggs," Marty started. "I know you're used to being in charge but this is _my_ district. If we were in District 13 which I can't believe that information blows my mind, you would be leading us, but we're here in _my_ home."

"He's right, Boggs," Jackson agreed. "If he has a way to get us out of this district, let him lead the way. Besides, if anything goes wrong you have deniability nor take any responsibility."

"Thanks for the faith," Marty muttered back.

For an hour, Marty retraced our steps when suddenly he abruptly stopped and looked around him.

"Why are we stopping?" Cressida whispered.

"We're waiting," he replied back, his posture stiff as he looked ahead of us. He peered into a wide dark space.

"For what?" Jackson inquired as she raised her rifle. Boggs stood beside her rifle in hand as well. For a few seconds I had to remind myself that these people were from District 13. People who were supposedly annihilated during the first rebellion. A district that disappeared never to be reconstructed or revived. It was a tragedy that repelled the rebellion and discouraged the rebels to never rise again. That is until Mockingjay surfaced years ago.

"How long are we going to stand here?" Jackson asked.

"For as long as we have to," Marty answered. "This maybe my district but down here, in the underbelly? This is not my home." It was a few minutes later when someone appeared. His torch light appeared first, then a face and body. It wasn't the same man who led us back to the safe house hours earlier. However, behind him were three other figures, guns aimed at us.

"Woah, everyone just stay still," Marty said, his voice loud and firm. His statement was meant for Boggs and Jackson as they both held their rifles tighter, aimed at the strangers. "We mean no harm but seek safe passage through your tunnels." Words he repeated again to gain access and entry.

"You were supposed to leave and not come back," the stranger said in a terse tone.

Marty stepped forward, his hands in the air and said, "My apologies but we need assistance—"

"You came back with more strangers," the stranger stated. "You were told to leave and you come back with them." His eyes diverted towards Cressida, Messalla, Boggs and Jackson. "If you mean no harm why are they carrying weapons? Who are they?" His demeanor displayed menacing energy as his eyes hard and round like he was on the verge to shoot. A fire raged inside him that I sensed it. Something happened that scared and angered him.

"Please, we seek your help once more for we are no longer safe above ground," Marty explained as he turned towards Boggs and Jackson. "Boggs, Jackson put your weapons down, please." Quickly and quietly, they did as they were told, harnessing their rifles onto their back and raising their hands.

"You need to leave," the angry man persisted, his men cocked his rifle with finger on the trigger. "You need to go—"

"Something happened," I interjected. "Why are you refusing help when you did hours before?"

The men stood quiet but their faces also displayed anger and fear. Tension grew in the air like a quick storm cloud that appeared swift and without any warning. The leader spoke, "We...the refuge camp was attacked early this morning."

"What?" My voice and Marty's shouts intermingled. Shocked, my mind whirred images in my head—all those men, women and children, defenseless and scared.

"Peacekeepers attacked us, about 30 of them found the main camp. We were surrounded so fast that only a few had time to escape," he continued, the tremor in his voice revealed his heartache and fear. "We've been scouting for those who escaped. They can't survive down here on their own. And there are peacekeeper patrolling the tunnels searching the tunnels."

"We need to get out of here," Boggs started. "Peacekeepers can show up any minute."

"They won't," the man said. "Snow has called in most of his peacekeepers to look for Peeta Mellark."

"Of course, he would," I said to myself.

"He's so obsessed in finding you and Mellark," the man stated. "He's practically razing the district, building by building, no stone unturned. They only stopped looking underground because he was seen at a deserted airfield."

"What? What do you mean?" I asked. A spike of fear ran up my spine.

"Yesterday. At Victor's 5 Airfield, its been abandoned for years but there were reports of peacekeepers and rebels incursion. We don't really know what happened but all we know is that President Snow sent more of his peacekeeper force to the airfield."

"Is there any way we can find out what happened out there?" Jackson inquired. Questions popped in my mind—did Peeta, Finnick and Johanna made it to District 4? Is he... No I couldn't think that way. Firstly, I must aid those who hid me and Marty. We sought refuge amongst them. It was because of our presence underground that they were attacked. I was sure of it.

"I can find out if I had access to a radio and get in contact with—" Cressida began.

"We can get in contact with Castor and Pollux," Messalla suggested.

"Just hold on a minute," Marty interrupted. "There is no way I'm going to leave without finding out what's happening to underground refugee camp."

"There is nothing we can do about it," Jackson said. "There are thirty peacekeepers holding them hostage. It would be insane to try to rescue them."

"So we just turn our backs on them after they just provided sanctuary to Everdeen and me,"Marty bit out in anger. "There are women and children there."

Marty was right and as much as I wanted to leave to be with Peeta, my conscience would weigh heavily in my mind. I had already carried so much guilt already and abandoning Peralta and her people would certainly crush and haunt me forever. So I asked. "Where are they being held?"

"Katniss? You don't mean to...liberate them?" Madge asked. For the first time I noticed a bow and quiver latched on her back. How did I miss that? What was she doing with it?

"Everdeen, you heard the man," Boggs interjected. "There are peacekeepers holding them hostage. No offense, they could be dead for all we know."

"They are not dead." the under ground dweller spoke, his voice harsh. "Those who escaped were the ones who told us what happened. This place is no longer safe for anyone. So unless you are here to rescue them I suggest you leave unless you want to suffer their fate."

"What do you mean? What are they...the peacekeepers intend to do?" I queried.

"What do you think will happen to them," the dweller bit back.

"Well, it's not like Snow can imprison them. There is no prison compound anymore," Boggs stated.

I sensed an uneasiness that passed between Marty and the dweller.

"Oh, shit," Marty said a few seconds later. "No, he can't. He wouldn't."

"What?" Jackson responded. "What will President Snow do to them?"

"The men will transferred to a mining district," the dweller said. "Most of the women will be sent to the Capitol and the children dispersed through the districts and housed at the orphanages."

"Hmph, well they can count District 12 out," Madge said, her voice filled with disgust. "Snow made sure we had nothing to mine or..." She stopped and grew silent.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Um, Shit...Katniss...this isn't the time—" Madge returned.

"Hello, people, we need to focus with the situation at hand," Jackson said as she shook her head.

"Wait, what did Madge mean—"

"Everdeen, make up your mind," Boggs addressed me. "I thought your main objective was to leave and get to District 4?" My mind was and heart was in turmoil. Yes, that was my main focus—to get to Peeta but how could I live with myself leaving Peralta and the refugees in Snow's hands." So I inwardly debated between my heart and mind. The decision I was going to make was something I had to live with.

"What happens to the women, why are they being sent to the Capitol?" I asked. I had a feeling I knew the answer but needed...confirmation because while Peeta and I were at the Capitol I heard rumors.

"All able bodied women, starting at the age of 14 will be dispersed amongst the Capitol, District 1 and 2 households. They will be contracted to...indentured service," Cressida said. "Or if they are worth selling to the highest bidder for entertainment."

"Entertainment?" I repeated.

"Prostitution," Messalla explained. "The youngest starting at the age of 14."

"Prostitution?" I gasped in horror. At 14, which was basically Prim's age. "That's...that's sickening."

"Well, it's that or slavery," Cressida admitted."Yes, and those who oppose will be..." she turned her head downward. "They will be turned in Avoxes." I've seen and met Avoxes, muteless servants at the Capitol.

"Fuck," Jackson cursed. "That's inhumane."

Once what I suspected, was confirmed. I knew I didn't have a choice. "Marty, we need to free Peralta and her people," I stated. My voice shook because my decision derailed leaving District 5, delaying my reunion with Peeta. That's if Peeta, Finnick and Johanna successfully escaped from this district.

"You can't be serious?" Boggs exclaimed, impatience and frustration riddled his tone.

"She's right," Jackson convened. "We should help—"

"And how are going to accomplish what is it...?" Boggs said in a sarcastic tone. "Setting free close to how many people? And with 30 peacekeepers armed to the teeth while there is only five of us equipped with weapons."

"Twenty," the dweller spouted. "Well fifteen actually. There was twenty."

"What?" Boggs returned.

"There are only fifteen peacekeepers holding the hostages," he said. "Ten are watching the hostages. Five more are scouting the tunnels looking for the escapees. The other five..." He turned to his men. "We...let's just say that they will never come back or find the surface ever again."

"Fifteen!" Boggs repeated. "Fifteen against five."

"Everdeen?" Marty questioned. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded my head.

"Listen, we know who you are?" the dweller spoke. "And that is the only reason why you were given sanctuary. But you don't owe us anything. We will escort you to a safe area."

"No." I shook my head and said, "Peralta and her people are in this situation because of me and Peeta. We...brought all this chaos into this district."

"True," Cressida agreed. "But look what you accomplished."

"Stop, please," I said. "Don't try to make me and Peeta some savior or hero. We had reasons coming into this district and I'll tell you it wasn't...some heroic gesture on our part."

"Why did you destroy the prison complex?" Madge asked.

"It wasn't part of the plans, but..." I started to explain. "My mother was captured and we found out."

"What? Mrs. Everdeen was captured?" Madge said in a horrified tone. "How? I thought she was safe."

"It's too long of story to get into right now," I concluded. At least I knew that Prim was safe.

"No matter, the reason," Messalla said. "Your actions and the results showed an act of defiance. You helped destroy the prison compound and freed so many people."

"How it is possible that the destruction of the prison has reached outside District 5?" Marty asked. "I would think that President Snow would try to contain the story."

Messalla said. "There was no way that Snow can contain the destruction of the complex. An act of diefiance that Cressida and I will make sure it would spread all over Panem."

"It was not an act of defiance," I persisted.

"We know that, Everdeen but people will see what they want to see. You helped reignite...Mockingjay's cause," Marty added. "For decades the people in the districts were afraid to act. What you have done here. People will see that they don't have to be afraid. People in Panem will know that they do have a choice, a choice to chose freedom, to rebel against The Capitol and Snow." _No, no, no, this was not the reason why we came to District 5._

"And our presence endangered Peralta and her people," I reminded him. "You can talk about rebellions and revolutions all you want. We have to help Peralta and her people." This was what Peeta would have wanted were he was here with me. The fact that we came to District 5 to free my mother only to free not only the prisoners, but also Annie Cresta, Mags Flanagan, Cinna and Portia. People who we didn't even factor to liberating my mom from the prison complex. And, also accomplished to destroy the compound, a plan hatched by Mockingjay and his rebels. _That was not our plans when we plotted to rescue mom. It was only by coincidence that Marty and the rebels planned to destroy the compound._

"You are Mockingjay's daughter," Messalla began. "It doesn't matter the reason whether it was personal or not. You and Peeta started something here."

"And that is why I have to fix this," I reasoned. "The camp has been compromised, men, women and children are going to be enslaved. I...can't live knowing that it was because of me. That I did that to them. We...are going to free them."

"This is suicide," Boggs said as air rushed passed his lips.

"Boggs, please," I said. "I...can't leave this district knowing that...people's lives are endangered. I know that my...Mockingjay will understand."

"That's the point," Boggs interjected. "You are his daughter, how do you think he'll feel that I helped you get captured instead of keeping you safe? If you get captured, your father will be put in a impossible position as the leader of the rebellion. Snow will use you as a bargaining chip."

"If you are captured, Katniss," Jackson reiterated. "As a father, he will have no choice but to give up his life for yours. Don't put him in that position."

"But what about the position that I'm in?" I seethed. "I will forever be reminded of the lives I...destroyed. Lives that should have never been affected because of me. I know that Mockingjay will make the right choice for Panem. As I have to make the right decision for me, to what I can live with for the rest of my life." I took a deep breath. "I have to try or I'll never forgive myself." It was bad enough I felt guilty for the way I treated Peeta, but this...I'll never recover from this. "This is not an act of defiance but an act of human decency. I can't let Snow ruin any more lives. One life is not as important compared to lives of helpless men, women and children. I will not stand by and let Snow enslave families. I can't live with that. They didn't have a choice. My life is my own to chose how I live and how I die."

"Shit," Jackson sighed.

"Did you record that on your camera?" Cressida asked.

"Um...no.," Messalla replied back.

"Messalla?"

"How was I to know she was going to make a speech like that?" Cressida shook her head and rolled her eyes.

For a few seconds, everyone was quiet as if time stopped.

"Like I said earlier..." Jackson started. "Mockingjay's daughter is brave..."

"Determined," Marty added.

"And stubborn," Madge concluded. "Don't forget stubborn."

"So you really want to help?" the dweller asked. "How? Like your friend said, we're outnumbered and outgunned."

"Yes, I want to help but..." I said. "Anyone can leave. You are not obligated—"

"I can't believe this," Boggs stated.

"We got no choice, Boggs," Jackson said. "We have to make sure Katniss Everdeen makes it out alive. Besides, I'm tried from running and hiding."

Resigned, the dark command relented. "Okay, if we're doing, it's my call."

"Agreed," Marty said. "What? I'm no military strategist. And I agree with Jackson, we need to make sure Everdeen goes home."

"First we need to know more information. How many are being helped captive," Boggs said. "Where are they located? We need to strategically figure out how to subdue the peacekeepers." For a few minutes the adults gathered together and strategised the plan. It nearly took an hour as they discussed what needed to be done. Again, time and another obstacle that led and postponed my reunion with Peeta. I had to focus and concentrate.

"We need a distraction to separate the peacekeepers who are standing guard," Boggs suggested. "The lesser numbers at the main camp the better to pick them off one by one. Fifteen is a lot to subdue at once."

"It's too bad we don't have more help," Jackson said. "I"m not sure who we can rely on." Her eyes flitted to Madge then back to Boggs. Madge stiffened besides me. I wondered what that was about. Hm...I wondered how Madge got involved with Boggs and District 13. How my best friend, the mayor's daughter became part of District 13's military group. I had been so obsessed with finding my way back to Peeta that I never asked how she was doing. How was her family and the citizens back in District 12? How was Mr. Mellark and Rye doing after all this time. With Peeta, my mom and Prim weighing heavily in mind, I had overlooked my friend's welfare and state of mind.

"Well, the men were separated from the group," the leader of underground group spoke. His name was Auggie, he was a stout man with brown eyes. He was born in District 3, his family was transferred to District 5 when he was three years old. He never knew the circumstances or the reason why they moved. He had a sister who was reaped decades ago. Upon her death, what was left of his family _"disappeared"_ from District 5. His mother committed suicide after the death of his sister. His father a few years later. Auggie had been living underground for more than 20 years.

"They are being held not far from the women and children," Auggie continued. "I think we should subdue the peacekeepers there first."

"How?" Cressida asked. "Can we even attempt an attack without alerting the other peacekeepers in the next room?"

"There would definitely have more peacekeepers guarding the men then the woman and children," Jackson observed. "They are more of a threat."

"Like I said, we need a distraction," Boggs suggested.

"I can be bait," I volunteered. "I'll be the distraction."

"No way, Everdeen," Boggs said. "I agreed to do this insanity under duress. Because I know you're stubborn and won't back off. But using yourself as bait? Not going to happen."

"We need to get you back to your family, Everdeen," Marty said. "What do you think Peeta Mellark will say of you volunteering?"

"You obviously don't know Peeta," Madge snickered.

"Be as it may," Boggs said, his brow furrowed and face grim. Geez, does this man ever smile? But then who was I to talk?"

"We can be a distraction," Auggie implied. "We can lead them away from the men. Once you subdue the other peacekeepers, just ask for Duke. He can take you to the rebel armory."

"Armory?" Messalla repeated, his big brown eyes large and round.

"Well, its not really an armory just a storage room where the rebels kept their equipment," Auggie explained. "It's been years since anyone has touched it. We may not have a big rebel presence in District 5 but we still hoped that..."

"So all this time," Marty started. "You've been waiting?"

Auggie and his men nodded their heads. "That's why the presence of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark in this district has been very important to us. Who else but the Mockingjay's daughter could be more inspiring to help unite the rebels in Panem? Everyone is afraid to fight against Snow. As far as anyone was concerned, each district was on their own until Mockingjay came along."

"We need to video document all this," Cressida said to Messalla. "Too bad Pollux and Castor are not here to help us. We need another camera and help editing the footage." So that was their agenda, to document what and for whom?

"I have to make sure we have enough battery for the camera," Messalla returned, checking his bag. "Don't want to be running low in the middle of an important situation." Throughout all this exchange Madge remained quiet by my side, her fair skin paler than usual even I could tell against low lighting in the tunnel.

"I know that you don't want Katniss to be used as bait," Cressida said. "But she needs to be in the forefront. As Auggie said, she can inspire the citizens to rise against Snow."

"I don't think that's what Mockingjay had in mind," Boggs bit back. "He's the symbol of the rebellion. You want to start using her to what? Rally the rebels in Panem? She's only a kid."

"But isn't that what Peeta did when he released the video," Cressida commented. "He practically instigated the riots, encouraged people to fight against the Capitol."

"You know once we do this, this is an act of war against the Capitol," Jackson reminded them. "We're sending a message to Snow. And he will retaliate. Using Katniss or not, he will come after us."

"But isn't this worth the chance and opportunity?" Cressida inquired. "Liberating the refugee camp in District 5 would surely inspire others to join the rebellion."

Again, no. This was not my intention. To lead a group with the assistance of District 13 to start a fight against the Capitol? To start any kind of rebellion. But anything I did now would be an act against the Capitol and President Snow no matter what my intentions were. It was too late to back out now. I couldn't even if I wanted to.

"If we are going to do this, we need to go now. I don't know if more peacekeepers are arriving, but I heard they are scheduled to transfer everyone tomorrow morning," Auggie explained.

"Then let's go," Boggs commanded. "How long before we reach the main room where the refugees are being held?"

"If we take oh, never mind," Auggie said. "Just follow me. Be on the look out for peacekeeper scout groups."

The way back into the tunnels felt longer than the last. But this time the journey through the tunnels I felt on edge, a sense of urgency because time was of the essence. Lives were at stake. I thought of Peeta, hoping he was safe away from District 5.

"Are you okay, Katniss?" Madge asked as she walked beside me. I gripped the bow in my hand, an arrow nocked and ready to fire. Madge was empty handed as her bow stayed on her back.

"I was thinking about Peeta," I admitted. "I miss him. I just wish I knew how he is doing." My throat tightened as words nearly choked me.

"Katniss," Madge sighed. "I know you're worried. He's in good hands. I mean, Finnick and Johanna seem to care about him. Even possessive if you ask me." I smiled thinking about the victors from District 4 and 7. How we met and how they became our allies. Could I trust them to take care of Peeta? I really didn't had a choice. "You'll see him soon."

"But you heard what Auggie said," I started. "What if Peeta didn't make it out of District 5?"

"You can't think like that," Madge replied back. "You can't distract yourself now."

Suddenly, a figure appeared to meet Auggie. He was out of breath as Auggie addressed him, "Boz, what are doing walking around? You know peacekeepers are patrolling the tunnels. You could have been caught." His tone was fatherly, dripped with concern and fear.

"Auggie, we have to do something," Boz said, his voice shook. Boz was a young man at least in his early twenties. Light brown hair with brown skin underneath the filth and grime. His green eyes reminded me of Finnick.

"What's going on?" Auggie questioned.

The young man panted, his body bent over and hands on his knees. "The...the peacekeepers will be moving everyone soon. I overheard them talking."

"How did he overhear them?" Jackson asked.

"The pipes," Auggie answered back. "If the room stays really quiet, your voice echoes onto the pipes."

"Shit, they'll be mobilizing the refugees sooner than we expected," Boggs sighed. "We need to move fast. You said the room that the men are being detained are next to the women and children. Are you certain we can sneak in?"

"Yes, there is an electrical access panel from the opposite side of room, another storage room," Auggie returned as he turned to his young companion. "How many are watching the men?"

"Five. Three soldiers are scouting the tunnels while there are four watching the women and children."

"That's twelve peacekeepers," Boggs counted.

"Better than fifteen," Jackson returned.

"We need to strike at once," Boggs deduced. "Jackson, Madge and Katniss, you need to be situated on the second level of the room where the women are being held. Auggie, Jackson need at least one more to support them."

"I'll go with the women," a man volunteered. He was n his early thirties, tall and lanky. He held a rifle in his hand. "Name's Cord."

"I'll go with you, guys," Auggie volunteered. "I'm more of a hand to hand combat guy myself."

"Then Marty and the rest of us will subdue peacekeepers where the men are being held," Boggs ordered. "Everyone needs to synchronize your watches." My brows raised. I've never worn a watch in my life as I relied on the sun's position to let me know the time of day. Madge timed her wristwatch with everyone else. "Okay, everyone in 20 minutes, you need to be in position."

"What the signal?" Auggie asked.

"What about us, me and Messalla?" Cressida inquired. Boggs shook his head but before he could object her involvement, Cressida continued. "Listen, I know this is dangerous but we need...footage. President Coin _requested_ that we record any propo I need to help aid the rebellion. This was my assignment, why Coin _recruited_ Messalla and me." I couldn't help but noticed how Cressida emphasized the words requested and recruited.

Boggs sighed, "I know you want to document everything but your camera's external auto flash light will give your position away. We can't take the risk of being discovered."

Quickly without a single word from her assistant, Messalla turned to his camera, twisted a knob on top of the equipment dislodging a circular tube. "There, auto flash light all gone now, Boggs," he said with a triumphant smile on his face.

Defeated or rather resigned and too tired to argue, Boggs agreed, "You stick next to Jackson if you insist of filming Katniss—"

"Wouldn't the angle be better at Katniss' point of view?" Messalla verbalized. "I mean she's the main subject." _What? Me, why?_

"No, we need to take footage at a distance," Cressida argued. "The angle would be wrong if—"

"Would you two please discuss this on your own," Boggs berated in impatient manner. "I don't care which angle or whatever focus you need. Just remember, to stay out of the way when the shooting starts." He grumbled a few words to himself, words that were barely audible. "Jackson and I will communicate with each other with our mics. You...all of you need to be ready."

Fifteen minutes later, with Messalla and Cressida on tow, Madge, Jackson, Cord and I were worked our way on to the second floor over looking the hostages that were being held by four peacekeepers. We deftly and slowly made our way into the room spacing ourselves at least twenty feet from each other. We were all in our positions as we waited for Bogg's signal.

 **Ten minutes and counting**. The waiting made me tense and jumpy. So many things could go wrong, women and children hurt from stray gunfire. Meanwhile, I learned through Madge that Captain Jackson was a sharpshooter.

That was why Boggs ordered Jackson, Madge and I for long range attack. As for Madge? I knew she was equipped with a bow but my question was...when did she become adept with it? I was so focused on the task at hand that a voice startled me from my thoughts.

"Katniss."

"Shit, Madge," I hissed, low and soft as my heart raced in my chest. "What are you doing? Get back in position." Confused I turned to look at the crowd below me. The room was cavernous. Women and children crowded together in a room the size of a school gymnasium. The structure surrounding the area had tall walls at least four stories high. We were stationed on the second floor that had access to rooms which looked like a control room. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this," she stumbled with her words. "I... I just can't." Tears brimmed her eyes. I have never seen Madge emotional often. She was like me, we kept our emotions in check not wanting to reveal to the world how we felt.

My mind spun in every direction as feelings of confusion, fear and impatience swirled in my head. "I don't understand."

"Katniss, please!" she begged.

"It's okay, Madge. Just...just stay down and don't make a sound." At my right, I turned my head towards Jackson. Her rifle aimed at the nearest peacekeeper to her. I could tell she was focused on listening to the mic inserted in her ear. Cord was located to my left. He too ready to fight.

Messalla and Cressida was on the floor above us as he aimed the camera in my direction. Surprisingly, Cressida also had a rifle in her hands. The room was eerily quiet as the only thing I heard was Madge's soft exhalation as she sat beside me, crouched in a sitting position. Her bow gripped tightly in her hand. She looked...lost and really scared.

 **Five minutes and counting.** I turned to Jackson across the room. Her hand held up with five fingers into the air. Suddenly there was four. I sighed, took a deep a breath. Ready or not, this was it. Tension filled the air. Knots grew in my stomach. With less than four minutes until we get a signal from Boggs, I crouched down and searched for my backpack. The handle from Peeta's machete jutted from the bag. A sense of longing burst in to my chest but I drove it away. I didn't have time for regrets o melancholy.

I stood up again to see Jackson's hand with two fingers pointing upwards. **Two minutes and counting.** Again, I took a deep breath and waited. **One minute and counting.** I was ready to release an arrow and aim at the closest peacekeeper when three more peacekeepers appeared. Four became seven as the peacekeepers lingered in the room. Jackson noticed as well and dropped her hand. Voices were heard, barely audible. "What? What's happening?" Madge whispered.

"Three more peacekeepers entered the room," I informed her. My heart pounded on my chest, my breath hard and harsh.

"Fuck," Madge wheezed. "What do we do?" Slowly I stood up. Jackson's head was barely visible but her hand was raised in the air, fingers curled. A signal for stop. Messalla and Cressida also was hidden.

"I don't know," I answered her. "Wait."

"What about Boggs?" Madge said. I ignored her question and again turned to Jackson. Her head visible, a finger in her ear. She tapped the mic once then her hand lowered as she gripped her rifle. Our eyes connected as she raised her hand signaling another five minutes.

"Five minutes," I said.

"What?" Madge hissed into my ear. "We're still going through with it?" I nodded to confirm. "But we're outnumbered." Saliva gathered in my throat. _Aim for the largest target_ , my father once told me when I started to learn to hunt. But as I got older and proficient with the bow, I learned the largest portion to a prey's body didn't necessarily guaranteed instant death. I had to kill for food knowing I was ending an animals life. But food was food. So the quicker the kill, the less pain the animal endured. However, I wasn't killing for food, I was killing another human being for survival.

 **Four minutes and counting.** As Jackson's hands signaled the countdown. Then t **hree minutes and counting.**

I stood up and aimed my bow. My strategy was to shoot at the farthest target then worked my way to closest. I didn't know how good of an archer Jackson was so I had to trust that her kills would be true. With Madge unwilling to fight, I had more targets.

With one finger in the air, I waited then...

I aimed and fired, then fired again and prayed that Jackson and Cord hit their targets. Two peacekeepers down. Screams and gunfire echoed in the room. The cacophony of sounds so loud they reverberated in the room. Screams of women and children grew louder and louder as bodies fell onto ground. I ducked back as gunfire pelted Madge and me, causing wood, dust and plaster to rain on us. I turned to Madge. She was crouched down, knees against her chest as her hands covered her ears. Her blue eyes met mine, fear and something else I didn't recognized stared back at me.

For a minute we were targeted. There wasn't I could but wait because my arrow against a repeating rifle gunfire was a disadvantage. I again turned to Madge, her hands still covering her ears as dust showered us. Her eyes were closed and teeth clenched together. Then it was quiet. I stood up quickly to access the room below me. Five bodies were down so that meant there was still two more alive. "Stay here, Madge," I ordered her, a hand on her shoulder.

"Where are you going—" I left and crawled down the corridor looking for another vantage point. I looked down again to find two more peacekeepers entering the room. _Where is Boggs?_ I asked myself. Did something go wrong?

" _Shit, shit,"_ I muttered to myself.

"Hey," Jackson appeared besides me, scaring me death. "Sorry."

"Where's Boggs." I asked. It was the first thing that fell from my mouth.

"I lost contact during the countdown. The wall are too well insulated."

"What about Cressida and Messalla?"

"If they know what's good for them, they should stay put," she returned. "Where's Madge?"

"I'm right here." She appeared crawling towards us.

"I said to stay put, Madge," I hissed. _What the hell was she thinking?_

"You're not the boss of me, Katniss," Madge scoffed. "I'm just as stubborn as you are so don't think you can tell me what to do."

"Madge," I began but was cut off.

"Quit squabbling, you two," Jackson said, her tone inpatient and annoyance. "How many are left?"

"I counted four," I answered. "What happened to other guy?"

"I don't know," Jackson replied back. "I haven't seen him since we started attacking. He might be...dead."

"What should we—" Before I could finish my sentence a voice rang in the air.

"Whoever you are, give up now," a male spoke, his tone was low and deep. "We have hostages." _Duh? Really?_ "If you don't want anyone to get hurt, surrender your guns and give yourself up."

"Shit," I said. "What do we do?"

For a few seconds Jackson was quiet then said, "Listen, they don't know you're here. This is what we're going to do."

"You have ten seconds to show yourselves," the voice continued. "If you don't give up, I'll start killing a hostage, one by one. I'll start with their leader." _Peralta?_ Oh no...

"They wouldn't," Madge said, horrified by the demand. "They're just women and children."

"Peacekeepers don't see them as people, Madge," Jackson stated. "They're just a means to an end."

" _One."_ The peacekeeper started the countdown.

"Madge and I will surrender," Jackson said as she placed her rifle on the ground.

" _Two."_

"Hell, no," I argued.

" _Three."_

"Don't argue with me, Everdeen. When Madge and I surrender, she and I will walk down towards them, away from you."

" _Four."_

"No." I shook my head. No, no, this was not happening.

"We're on our own. Listen, if Madge wasn't lying about what a good shot you are. Take the hostage taker first."

" _Five."_

"What? Are you crazy. There's four of them and one of them is holding a hostage. Using her as a shield."

"I'll take care of the other two." _What?_ "Just trust me." Stunned, by the turn of events, I glanced at Madge. I didn't know Jackson, not enough to trust her ability but I trusted Madge. Could I trust her. Without a single word, she read my mind.

"We don't have a choice, Katniss. I trust her. We have to trust that Jackson knows what's she doing. You can do it. I know you can."

" _Four."_ This was happening to fast. There wasn't any time to disagree or negotiate as Jackson took over making all the decisions. Before I could argue back, the dark haired woman stood up, her arms raised in the air. "I surrender," she belted out loud. "Don't hurt the hostages." Her voice was husky but firm.

"I know there's more of you," the peacekeeper snickered. "Tell them to give up as well." Madge pulled out four arrows from her quiver and placed them on the ground besides me. I reached back on my bag and realized I had only one arrow left. Then she stood up beside Jackson with her hands raised as well. _Fuck._ "See. That wasn't difficult, wasn't ladies. Hm...two women?"

"We surrender too," Cressida's voice echoed in the air. Soundlessly, I gathered the arrow from the ground and packed them onto my quiver.

"Damnit," Jackson sighed. "What is Cressida doing? Boggs ordered her and Messalla to stay hidden." It seemed no one was listening to anyone's demands or orders.

"Listen, I am Cressida and this is my friend and assistant, Messalla. We are from the Capitol," she announced. "Please don't hurt the refugees. We will surrender and won't cause any more trouble." _What was she doing?_

While she spoke and distracted the peacekeepers, Jackson voiced out in a hushed tone, "The hostage-taker is at your eleven o clock. The other three besides him are about ten feet apart from each other. I'll take the two to the right." Her eyes looked down to her left pant leg, revealing a handgun strapped to her leg."Get ready, on the count of three. _One..._ " What? In three seconds? That wasn't much time.

"You're a traitor to the Capitol, Cressida," the peacekeeper said, his tone angry rang below us. The cries of children and women mingled together.

"I'm not a soldier, I'm a videographer," she replied calmly as she conversed with the peacekeeper. "I...I go where the stories of Panem take me, be it the Capitol or in the districts. I don't take sides."

I quickly nocked my arrow onto my bow trusting Madge. Against my better judgment, I had not choice but to trust Jackson. Also,what Cressida said registered in my mind for I clearly heard her. She was neutral to both sides? How did that work? Where was her loyalty? Could she even be trusted as she had no allegiance to Capitol or to rebellion?

" _Two,"_ Jackson continued. I released a long hard breath through my mouth. My heart beat hard and fast as the rhythm pounded in my chest.

" _One."_ Quickly, I stood up and didn't hesitated as my eyes focused, aimed and fired. Women and children screamed as the hostage taker dropped on the ground. Peralta stood paralyzed with the dead peacekeeper on her feet, an arrow lodged into his eye socket.

I reached behind me and drew another arrow on my bow. A body a few feet away from Peralta crashed on the ground. Bodies lay dead as Jackson shot at the two other peacekeepers, her aim true as blood seeped from the middle of their chest. For a short stretch of time, the sounds of anguished cries and screams faded. And just as quickly as they faded, a din of voices followed. This time it wasn't of fear but of jubilation. Below us, women and children shouted out in joy and relief.

I blew a breath through my mouth, not realizing that I was holding it back. Adrenaline pumped through my veins while my heart beat rattled in my ears reminding me of drums from the Capitol during the tribute parade.

Suddenly, thunderous sounds of metal being pounded was heard through the cacophony of laughter and happy cries. Everyone stopped. "Peacekeepers," someone shouted. Jackson and I feared the worst as she aimed her rifle at the entry way while I readied my bow. Strangely, the crowd down below us was quiet and still, not the reaction I had expected. The feeling of fear filled the room quickly as women pulled and gathered their children around them.

A few seconds later, the metallic door creaked open, its hinges moaned with a tinny sound that grated our eardrums. Groups of anxious men rushed into the room led by none other than Boggs. I heard Jackson and Madge sighed in relief as the dark haired captain blurted loud in a playful tone, "You're late for the party, Boggs. Where the hell have you been?" The corners of her lips curled while Madge placed a hand on her chest, amusement graced her smile.

From above us, Messalla stood beside Cressida, the camera aimed at Jackson, Madge and myself. A melodious voice sang in the air as Cressida chanted repeatedly, "Everdeen, Everdeen, Everdeen." Surprised by the adulation, Jackson pulled me over to the forefront as my named was repeated over and over. Tears brimmed my eyes as everyone including Boggs and Marty raised their hands with three fingers pointed in the air. This wasn't what I expected or anticipated. The rush of adrenaline faded fast leaving me weary and exhausted from stress and lack of sleep. My mind numb and body sore.

"Good job, little Mockingjay," Jackson complimented me. I was flattered and embarrassed by the attention as well as pleased and happy, that Peralta and her people were free, but despite fulfilling my objective, there was some lingering thoughts in my mind. One that been constant since the moment I was separted from Peeta.

Where is he? Is he safe and well? When will I see him again? Only time will tell because lately, the odds have not been in my favor.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. It was a bit of work re-writing and editing this chapter since there were a few details I removed. I hope you guys are enjoying reading the story so far. Please leave a review or comment at your leisure. Have a great weekend.**_


	25. Chapter 25 - Figth or Flight 1

Chapter 24 – Fight or Flight 1

 _AN: Hello guys and gals. Sorry for the really late update. The health of my father took precedent over responsibilities in my life—work, family and the only hobby I have left in my busy schedule—writing fanfic. Lol Suffice it to say, he's doing better. So back to...Peeta and Katniss. Thank you to those who alerted, favored and left a review for the last chapter. You don't realize how much they mean to me to hear your thoughts and comments._

 _I've editted this chapter a few times and like a person possessed I had to stop myself and just say effin do it and post the damn chapter. Any mistakes are mine and you will probably find them since I have a bad habit of overthinking or rather over writing a chapter to death. Lol THG and the characters belongs to Suzanne Collins. This chapter is rated **R** for strong language._

* * *

Previously from Chapter 24

 **Katniss POV** – Katniss, Marty and District 13 soldiers returned to the underground to once again seek help from Peralta in hope that she could provide passage out of District 5. However, she discovered that Peralta and the camp were being held captive from Peacekeepers who discovered them. An argument ensued whether or not to run or fight. Katniss argued to stay and fight as she felt guilty and responsible for Peralta and the refugees. Also she is wary of Boggs' motives and doesn't trust him as he orders her run and save her own life. In the end, Katniss convinced Boggs to help her free Peralta and the refugees. Battle plans were drawn and the fight to free Peralta was a complete success. Unfortunately Katniss is doubtful as she still has to find Peeta and whether she herself can leave District 5 since its obvious that Snow was aggressively razing the district to find her and Peeta.

* * *

 **Peeta POV**

"Peeta, Peeta. Peeta, wake up." A soft voice permeated the darkness that surrounded me. Wearily, I pried my heavily, lidded eyes open only to feel pain course through my lower extremities. A sharp-like sting radiated from my upper left leg down to my toes and upward to my stomach. The pain so excruciating that it was a battle to open my eyes with no success. "It's hurts so much, Katniss." I reached my hand to her, a hand soft grasped back firm and comforting.

"You're okay, Peeta. You're going to be okay."

"Katniss, it hurts," I repeated as tears stung my eyes.

"I know, I know. Just...take deep breathes," she instructed. "We'll be at the safe house soon. I've put some numbing salve on your wound. Just give it a few minutes to work." I furrowed my brow. The voice was wrong, not low and husky like Katniss. So I opened my eyes, but instead of gray staring back I saw blue. A fuzzy image of blond strands jutted from beneath a cap. I closed my eyes tight and shook my head because I swore I saw Madge, not Katniss. I was hallucinating or dreaming? But, if I was a in dreaming, why would I imagined blond haired Madge and not Prim. "You're not Katniss. You're not Prim."

"No, Peeta, I'm not Katniss or Prim, but I'm real," the voice returned. "It's me, Madge."

 _Madge?_ No, it couldn't be. Madge was back home in District 12. I swore I heard Katniss before darkness and pain overtook me. "Katniss, Katniss," I called out. I was having a nightmare or at least a bad dream because it couldn't be Madge. "Prim, where's Katniss?"

"Who's Prim?" Another female voice sounded in my ear.

"Katniss's sister," Madge's voice explained.

"Wait, I thought her sister died before she reached the Capitol after the reaping," the same voice asked.

"Prim, where's Katniss?" I asked again.

"He's hallucinating," another voice asked. This time it was another unfamiliar voice, male as his tone was low but firm. I didn't recognize it.

"No kidding," Finnick snickered. "He thinks Madge is Katniss. Of course, he's hallucinating. "

"Peeta, open your eyes," a female voice instructed. I knew it was Johanna even though her tone was soft. This was just too weird as Johanna has never spoken in that manner. Nor was I used to it.

I felt exhausted and weak, both mentally and physically that I didn't have any energy to even open my eyes. So I took deep breaths to calmed my nerves and racing heart that thumped on my chest. "Is he...did he pass out again," Cinna asked.

"I don' think so," Johanna said. "Just give him a moment to rest." I was abruptly jolted, sending a piercing shot of pain down my leg.

"Fuck." I wheezed between clenched teeth.

"Can you not drive like a maniac, Cressida?" the deep male voice complained. _Cressida?_ _Who was Cressida?_

"Excuse me," Cressida shot back. "I don't drive tanks for a living. Besides—" I heard laughter from another unfamiliar male voice.

Impatient and frantic, I tried to sit up. My eyes peered open. Faces appeared before me, blurry and unfocused. I recognized Cinna and Portia's darker complexion. There were two others dark skinned figures as well. I turned my head and contacted fuzzy blue eyes. Was that really Madge? _How did she get here?_

Confused more than ever, my stomach roiled from the turbulent motion in the room, my head throbbed as though it was ready to explode. I closed my eye and my body swayed as I blurted, "Katniss, where's Katniss?"

"Woah there, Peeta," Finnick said as he laid me back to the solid surface beneath me. "Lie back down, you need to staystill **."** I hissed as my back soaked from perspiration contacted the cold metallic floor. I relented as I had no energy to fight back. The thrum of engines vibrated in the cabin. The pungent smell of oil and rusty metal filled my nose. Bile rose from my stomach but I swallowed it back. Finally feeling the hours of stress and exhaustion, I lost the fight to stay conscious as the world turned dark around me. My last train of thought was Katniss.

"Peeta," Cinna's voice filled my ears. "Wake up, You need to wake up." _Why?_ My head throbbed as I reached down to my leg. "We need to see if you suffered from a concussion."

"Katniss?" I muttered, longing to see and hear her voice. Opening my eyes, Cinna's face appeared.

"She's not here, Peeta," Cinna's soft voice answered back.

Then flashes of memory returned. I recalled Katniss' bitter words as she accused me of abandoning Cinna and Portia back at the prison complex. The memory so full of hurt that I swallowed pain and anguish. It was a reality I didn't want to face.

Hours or for all I know it could be days later, I braved the present. Opening my eyes, I was met with two brown soft eyes, a worried line on his forehead as Cinna addressed me, "Hey, how are you feeling?" He and Portia were not dressed in their prison clothes. They looked tired, but refreshed and smiling.

Groggy but at least coherent, I croaked, "Water." My tongue and throat felt dry like sandpaper. Instantly a cup appeared in front of me as Portia stood next to Cinna. I greedily drank the cool liquid too fast, causing me to choke.

"Hey, slow down," Cinna instructed. "Take small sips." Too late, as I felt the burn in my throat down to my lungs.

A few minutes later I asked, "Where's...where's Katniss?" Portia relieved the cup from my shaking hand. I felt raw, grimy and ached all over. My muscles sore as if I was bound for several hours. My hair felt slimy as the strands clung to my skin.

With short and heavy sigh Cinna answered, "We don't really know where she is, Peeta. I mean, we went back to the safe house and she wasn't there." I looked around me, not recognizing the surroundings.

The room was small, dark with rotting wood panels that lined the walls and ceiling. There was a arid smell of old wood as if the room hadn't been occupied in years. "Where are we? Where's Katniss? Where's Johanna and Finnick? Where is everyone?" A barrage of emotions pitted in my stomach—fear foremost, then confusion and anxiety.

"Peeta? You, Finnick and Johanna rescued Portia and me from compound," Cinna answered. "Don't you remember?" For a moment my mind spun, recollecting memories and images in my mind. Recent images of memories flooded back in my mind—rescuing Cinna and Portia, fighting guards and peacekeepers at the courtyard before succumbing to agonizing pain before I drifted into blackness. All that happened without Katniss beside me. The rescue, the escape flitted in my head—image after image as emotions coursed through me. I remembered the fear and anxiety. "You were tagged, shot at during our attempt to escape."

Then Cinna and Portia filled in the blanks—how Madge and her companions aided in our escape. To be rescued by Madge Undersee of all people in District 5? Who would have thought I'd ever see her again, let alone help rescue us? That she would be in company with District 13. I never got the chance to formally meet Madge's new friends—Commander Boggs, Captain Jackson, Cressida and Messalla who came from the Capitol.

"And as I said before," Cinna stated. "When we got to the safe house, Katniss and Marty were gone." I sighed.

"We need to go back," I said. "To the safe house—"

"We can't," Portia said.

"The roads have been blocked," Cinna explained. "All access around the district are occupied with swarms of peacekeepers. Now that they know you and Katniss are here, Snow sent a large group to search the district."

"That's why we need to go back." I returned, as panic and fear arose. Where was Katniss, was she in trouble? I had to find her.

"Peeta, what are you doing?" Portia asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I have to find Katniss." I rose to my feet, a wave of nausea followed causing dizziness. Reluctantly, I sat back.

"Peeta," Cinna sighed as signs of agitation and weariness was evident on his face. "I know you are worried about Katniss but you have a bigger issue to worry about." He lowered his eyes to my leg. "We need to get you a surgeon to remove your tracker."

"Tracker? What tracker," I said, startled and scared my heart raced in my chest. I knew I was shot but it wasn't just an ordinary injury.

"You got shot on the leg with a GPS tracker that has a detonator like ours," Portia informed. "Yours is a bit more complicated." With no healer amongst us, hours had passed so I had assumed that it was still embedded in my leg. But to find out it was ready to explode? The implication terrified me.

"And lethal," Cinna added. For the next few minutes he explained about the tracker that was embedded on my leg. "So you see, it was necessary to get you out of the district as quickly as possible."

"We couldn't have waited for Katniss?"

"Time is of the essence," Cinna stated. "We don't know how the tracker works, if anything as simple as distance will denote the tracker on your leg."

"What makes mine more different than yours?" I queried.

"When the complex blew up, what ever was tracking us blew up as well," Cinna explained. "Yours is different. We notice that's its warm to touch." Portia took my hand and placed it on top of my wound. Right away, I felt the warmth and something else. A tiny pulsing vibration that was emitted from the tracker. "The tracker we have never pulsed or felt warm."

"But you're okay, right?" I asked. "Yours won't detonate?" They nodded their heads. Relieved, I sighed and grabbed both their hands. "At least that's good news."

"You're really something else, Peeta," Portia said. "We just told you that you have a bomb in your leg that could explode and you're more worried about us?" Tears formed in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you, Peeta. Thank you. You didn't have to come back for us knowing what kind of danger you walked into but you did."

I was happy that Portia and Cinna were alive and safe. Their death would have haunted me because Katniss was right. I would not have been able to forgive myself from walking away the first time.

"I know it I didn't have to, Portia," I said. "I needed to."

"Katniss is a very lucky girl," Portia replied. "Speaking of Katniss, why wasn't she with you? No one seems to want to talk—"

"Portia, now is not the time to discuss that," Cinna interrupted. "It's none of our business."

"Where are Finnick and Johanna?" I asked, hoping to divert attention to our current situation.

"They are trying to secure us transportation out of the district," Cinna replied. "Told us to stay here until they come back."

"What transportation are you talking about?

"Finnick was able to get in contact with someone from his district."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Not far from here," Cinna replied back. "If they don't come back in two hours, he left us this." On the floor next to me was a rife. "He said to stay here and if they don't come back we head west."

"How long have they been gone?"

"Well, it's not like Portia and I had our watches and Finnick didn't either," he admitted.

"So how do you know how much time has passed?"

"Can you get up and stand?" Cinna questioned. I nodded my head. Whatever salve Madge had given me, my leg felt sore but I wasn't in tremendous pain as I was hours before. Both Cinna and Portia helped me off the floor as they directed me towards a grimy window that faced an open area. We were located on the second floor as the view in front of me revealed an airfield.

"What is this place?"

"It's an old abandoned airfield next to a train depot that used to go to the Capitol," Cinna explained. "A new airfield and train station was constructed closer to the prison complex. We're at the other side of the district."

"What were going to show me?"

"Okay, see that building over there?" Cinna pointed to a circular,tall tower. The structure was two stories tall with a few building surrounding it. A larger structure that probably stored hover cars and machines was 50 yards apart. The airfield itself was large like those at the Capitol. "Since we didn't have a watch, Finnick said that once the sun passed that tall building and if he and Johanna didn't come back, we're to leave right away."

"Without them?" Cinna and Portia nodded their heads. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." It felt wrong to leave them behind after everything we've accomplished. We may not have met in friendlier circumstance considering that Finnick drugged me, but I felt a kinship with the victors. Leaving them behind was not an option. It was bad enough that I left Katniss behind. I racked my mind figuring out a way to find her. When Finnick and Johanna returned, I needed to convince them to stay until we find Katniss. I couldn't leave no matter what.

"Why are they over there?"

"They thought the building might be a radio control tower," Portia added. "They need to see if the radio was still working to send a message to District 4. I don't know how but they think they can get us transportation out of District 5?"

"Is it even safe to send a transport to this airfield? It may be abandoned but it doesn't mean that the peacekeepers don't use it."

"Finnick is taking a gamble so he said just to get ready," Cinna said. From my vantage point, I saw a flash of red hair from within the tower. A dark haired woman stood next to him, it was Johanna and Finnick.

"I see them. They're in the tower," I told Cinna. "Look, see?"

"What are they doing," Portia asked.

"Looks like they're waiting for something. Like they're scanning the sky," I noticed.

"Maybe, Finnick got a message and he's waiting for transport to arrive and pick us up," Cinna suggested.

A few minutes passed. I looked out the window and watched the sunlight crept towards the tower.

Suddenly I caught movement near the tower. A group of white uniformed men appeared. "Shit," I gasped.

"What's wrong, Peeta?" Portia asked as she and Cinna joined me at the window.

"Look!" I pointed. "It's peacekeepers."

"They're searching the area," Cinna observed.

"Fuck, what should we do?" she asked, her voice in panicked tone.

"Listen, Peeta, we need to leave now," Cinna said.

"What?" I gasped, aghast at Cinna's comment. "Leave? Finnick and Johanna are in trouble."

"And so will you be," he responded. "His main reason is to get you out of the district. Even if it meant sacrificing his life."

"No, no." I shook my head. "I can't be responsible for people getting hurt...killed because of me. I didn't want this. This constant running and fighting to survive. Running from Snow and the Capitol. To have my life and Katniss' hunted down for profit. I didn't chose this. And if you think I'm going to let Finnick and Johanna sacrifice their life for mine. You don't really know me."

"Peeta," Portia sighed. "People are counting on you. On you and Katniss. Since the day you arrived in the Capitol, the people in Panem found something they had thought they lost." As both Portia and Cinna continued to converse with me, more peacekeepers marched into the empty airfield, searching the hangar bay. There were at least 100 men on foot searching each building.

"Portia, please stop," I begged.

"They saw hope, Peeta," Cinna completed. "You and Katniss...unknowingly ignited something they thought they lost besides hope. And do you know what it is?" I shook my head. It was too much. To place such a responsibility on our shoulders. I didn't want to know. But Cinna pressed on. "They saw two young kids not fighting just for their lives, but to fight for free will. Can you imagine what kind of inspiration that you brought to them?"

"You're asking for too much," I blurted back, my anger subsided but not the steel in my veins. I was determined to not abandon Finnick and Johanna. But most of all, to not leave Katniss behind. What Cinna was talking about didn't have anything to do with Finnick and Johanna. His words were meaningless to me. I didn't know what they hoped to accomplish. No words could convince me to abandon Finnick and Johanna.

"You may have not chose this," Cinna started. "But fate—"

"Fuck, fate," I sneered. "I just wanted to survive and not cause...a revolution."

"Well, it's a little to late, Peeta," Cinna stated, his voice held no condemnation or accusation, but a state of fact. "The moment you fought against the Capitol, defied Snow. The moment you left the Cornucopia. That was the moment that sealed your fate for you and Katniss'." I was stunned by his account of my escape from the games. As if I really had a choice.

"I was willing to die in the games for Katniss," I spat back, anger refilled in my belly. "I was ready to fight for her life and forfeit mine."

"Yes, I know you were," Cinna accepted. "And the people of Panem saw that. Could you imagine that? How you were both willing to sacrifice your life for each other."

"But, wait," I said. "How did...how did people know that?"

"Everyone who has eyes can see the love between you two," Portia said. I blushed. Were we really obvious. I mean, we were nicknamed the Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12. Hell, half the tributes thought it was a strategy to get an upper hand in the arena but to think the people of Panem really thought we saw what we meant to each other? "Don't be embarrassed, Peeta."

"I'm not," I croaked, my voice shook as I thought to clear my head. "Listen, we're wasting time. Finnick and Johanna are in trouble."

"A choice they made on their own," Cinna stated.

"No, this has to stop. Too many people got hurt because of me." I stated my argument.

"Again, Finnick made that choice on his own, to save your life who he thinks is worth saving," Cinna debated.

"And Johanna's?" I bit back, anger and fear bubbled in my chest. "He's willing to sacrifice her life as well. For me?"

"Peeta, they chose this fight," Portia added. "They chose it willingly. To fight against the Capitol. To protect you."

"But at what expense? And how many more are going to die because of me?"

"Peeta, you need to see reason," Portia sighed.

"Cinna, I'm going to help Finnick and Johanna," I pleaded. "Please let me try." I couldn't let people sacrifice their lives because of me. I had too much blood on my hands already. "Please."

Cinna turned to the window. Below us a mass of peacekeepers surrounded the area. Surprisingly they didn't search the tower. "Okay, if you want to do this," he started. "What is your plan?"

I thought for a few minutes, what I could I do to help Finnick and Johanna. "We need a distraction. We distract the peacekeepers away from the tower so they can escape and get out of there."

"And then what? We have only a rifle between us," Cinna said. "And even if there was more, I have never fired a gun or rifle in my life." I wasn't surprised by his revelation since he was a designer not a soldier. "What exactly can the three of us do against hundreds?" Then an idea struck me. It was a gamble and dangerous.

"What happened to the hover car that brought us here," I asked. "I overheard someone mentioning it was a tank of some kind."

"Hidden in one of the storage buildings," Portia informed. "What do you have in mind?"

"We need to get to Finnick and Johanna," I said. "And if my memory serves me, the tank is heavily armored against a simple rifle."

"Who is going to drive the tank, and I can't believe we're doing this, but.." Cinna blew air through his mouth. "What do you want to do against a hundred soldiers?"

"I want to drive the tank to the tower," I directed. "There's a gun turret on the tank, right? You can defend us while I drive the tank."

"What? Drive the tank through the airfield filled with soldiers shooting at us?" Portia exclaimed in horror. "That's insane." It was but I couldn't see any other options. "Even if we lure the soldiers away from the tower so Johanna and Finnick can escape, we're basically setting us up to be caught." Portia was right but what options did we have. I couldn't sit by and watched Finnick and Johanna get caught.

"Shit, Peeta look," Cinna said as he pointed out toward the window. A formation of soldier stood in line, their rifles rested on their shoulders. A few seconds later, a group of people appeared mostly men. I gasped in horror.

"Those are escapees from the prison," I said as I clearly identified a few still wearing their prison garb. "What are they doing?" My question was answered when the leader of the soldiers shouted to his men. We couldn't hear what they were saying but a ominous foreboding filled the air. I sensed the escapees' demeanor as the prisoners huddle against each other. The soldiers marched the group towards a building, their bodies lined up next to a wall.

I raised my hand to my mouth. Muffling the gasp of horror I knew that was about to happen because I've seen this before as the peacekeepers raised their rifles at them. Before any of us could utter a word, shots fired, echoing in the air like thunder. Not once but twice as men fell to the ground. One by one they dropped. Their body jerked then swiftly dropping onto the ground. I swore I heard the bodies thudded upon impact.

Tears of anguish and anger coursed through my body. This was not happening. I couldn't deny what I had witnessed but it all felt like a horrible nightmare. "Peeta, we need to leave now while we can." Though the words registered in my mind I didn't know who spoke them. "Peeta?" All I knew was that a group of men were slaughtered right in front of our eyes. No warning, just a quick execution with no judge or jury for the crimes they supposedly committed.

"No, no." I shook my head. How could I leave now?

"Peeta, Finnick and Johanna can take care of themselves," Cinna said. Fire burned in his eyes, but also sorrow and pain. "I know that there is a bounty on your head. But what will happen to Portia and me if we're caught with you?"

"Cinna?" I sensed their fear and desperation. Cinna was not a coward by any means, but he knew something about survival and self preservation. "I...I can't leave. You can go if you want."

"We have to leave, Peeta and we're not going without you," Portia begged. "We can't go against a group of peacekeepers. It's...suicidal."

"I can't leave," I repeated. "I can't leave without Katniss." I won't. I couldn't.

"Katniss is a survivor," Cinna reminded me. What he said was nothing new to me, but it was her life I was more worried about, more worried about than my own, but I also had to think of Cinna and Portia. Their association to me and Katniss was a danger to them. "She'll find a way—" I shook my head.

"I can't...I won't leave her behind," I stated, determined to find her. "I'm not abandoning her. I'll find a way."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Cinna replied back, resignation and disbelief etched on his face.

"We just need to—" Suddenly, loud bursts of explosions filled the air. Portia, Cinna and I turned to the window. Below us groups of men wearing camouflage clothing appeared, running into the airfield fighting against the peacekeepers. They had come from the wooded fields. More appeared fighting against the peacekeepers.

"Who are they?" I blurted, excited, surprised and scared at the same time. "Where are they coming from?"

"I think...I think they're rebels." Cinna observed. "Look at the tower." I strained my eyes towards the building Finnick and Johanna were hiding.

From a distance we watched as Finnick and Johanna joined in with the fighting, shooting their rifles after exiting the tower. This was it, it was a moment of fight or flight. I knew what I needed to do.

"Come on, let's go," I shouted as I ran towards the door. My leg still left sore and uncomfortable but the rush of adrenaline pumped through my veins.

"Go where?" Cinna asked, his face pinched from frustration and fear. A combination I myself felt. "And what about the tracker on your leg? What if we get separated? You can't take any chances that it might set off." He was being...rational which of course he made sense while I...who never considered myself as impulsive was acting on desperation.

I had forgotten about the tracker then an idea blossomed in my mind. "Where my backpack? Please don't tell me you left it at the safe house?"

"No, it's right here," Portia pointed to my bag. "Why don't you take the pendant you gave us."

"No. You should keep it on you just in case," I said. "I need to find Finnick and Johanna." Before I could continue, the noise outside grew louder as gunfire and screams reverberated. Curious I head back to the window. More peacekeepers arrived as they started to outnumber the rebels. "Shit. We got to do something."

"Where is Finnick and—" Portia started.

"There!" I pointed to a red haired-figured that stuck out in the crowd. He and Johanna stood shoulder to shoulder aiming and firing their rifles while bodies both rebel and peacekeeper dropped around them. Quickly, I returned to my backpack, searching every pocket and compartment until I found what I was looking for. I had given Portia and Cinna large pieces of the black rock and fashioned them into pendants to use to offset the device/tracker embedded into their chest. In my backpack were smaller pebbles that I kept in a small pouch. I then removed an extra shirt from the bag and tore off the sleeves, tied them together to make a sling. The small pouch was inserted into the sleeve as I placed the pouch over the wound and wrapped the sling around my leg.

"Where's my machete?" I pondered then remembered. Oh, right. It was left behind at the safe house.

"What are you doing?" Portia asked.

"Guarantying that my leg doesn't explode," I answered as I about to harness the backpack onto my shoulders. "You and Cinna should stay here. I'm sorry but I can't...I can't leave Finnick and Johanna behind. You'll be safe here."

"And what will you be doing?" Cinna inquired. I didn't really know what I was doing.

"I'm going to get Finnick and Johanna."

"Peeta, it's complete chaos out there," Cinna reminded me. "You'll be recognized in an instant."

"What do you expect me to do?" I nearly screamed as anger mounted inside me. The fact I missed Katniss and was worried about her and with Finnick and Johanna's life in danger, I was increasingly frustrated at the situation. "I can't just stay here and do nothing."

Cinna placed his hands on my shoulder, eye to eye he said, "No one, no one will ever say that you wouldn't risk your life for the people you care about. You rescued us from the prison. You got injured in the process. You risk your life without even a thought to your own. But Peeta, you need to think about you. You need to think about Katniss."

"But Finnick and Johanna are out there because of me," I argued.

"Yes, they are out there because of you," he agreed. "And they made that decision on their own. They chose this. They chose to protect you. How do you think they will feel if you get caught?"

Cinna argued his point. His arguments were valid, rational and made sense but my heart battled with logic and sensibility as it was overruled by guilt. I couldn't have Finnick and Johanna's blood spilled by my hands even though they chose to protect me and disregarded their life. But what about Annie Cresta and Mags? Could I look at them in the eye the next time I see them? Look into Annie's tortured and soulful green eyes and tell her what? That I abandoned Finnick to save my own skin. But then, I thought of Katniss, what she would do or say if I was captured by Snow and his goons.

Suddenly and unexpectedly two peacekeepers barged through the door. "Raise your hands in the air," he ordered. The peacekeeper was tall and lanky with brown hair and blue eyes. "What are you doing here?" He spoke clearly as he loomed over us with his presence.

His companion was shorter, as tall as Finnick with the same build. His hair was brown hair and his eyes blues as well. They looked like brothers. "Who are you?" the tall peacekeeper asked.

Portia raised her hands then stood next to Cinna. "Please don't shoot we are unarmed," Cinna claimed. Though a rifle was propped against the wall behind us.

"I will ask again, what are you doing here?" the tall peacekeeper repeated. "This is an abandoned Capitol property. Unless you have authorization which I doubt, you are breaking a law. Explain yourselves."

Cinna turned his eyes toward me. For a few seconds we remained quiet wondering if they didn't recognize me. Could it be that they didn't since my hair was at least five inches longer since I escaped from the arena and I also sported a five o clock shadow hiding my face. Cinna and Portia were not identifiable as well. Their hair had grown and was unkempt while Cinna sported a beard as he had not given an opportunity to shave. I had not considered his outer appearance since rescuing them was my main concern. He and Portia had also lost weight during their incarceration, their faces gaunt and pitted.

"We need to see identification," the soldier demanded as he continued to point his rife at us. "Now."

"Oh, I'm afraid we don't have any identification papers on us," Cinna said. "Because you see..."

"We...we are.." I started. "Please don't shoot. We are homeless." My mind rapidly spun for a valid explanation. "You see, our homes were destroyed when the big building near our homes exploded. Mine was inhabitable after the explosion."

"Yes, and my husband and I were about to host a party with our friend here when a big explosion rocked our living complex as well. It was also inhabitable." Portia gestured to me. "That's why we're here you see. I mean, we were expecting having a night of relaxation, wine and scrumptious food."

"Well, actually I was in the loo," Cinna said, his eyes twinkled in amusement. "So imagined being on my newly installed gold plated toilet when you're rocked off your feet."

"Honey, TMI. That's too much information for anyone to know," Portia scolded him.

"Yeah and I was on the way and I turned back to my complex because I was going to pick up a bottle of wine—" I continued our ruse. At this point, the two peacekeepers looked perplexed, looking at us as if we were insane.

"Oh, darling," Portia purred. "You didn't have to do that."

"Will everyone shut up," the tall peacekeeper spoke, his irritation and patient showed on his face, but I continued.

"But I insist I mean, what kind of a guest would I be—"

"Shut the fuck up, all of you," the peacekeeper yelled. "You cannot be squatting at Capitol properties, even if it's abandoned. Breaking the law is an offense. An offense that is punishable by incarceration for a few months, your property seized and all your wages garnished."

"Sorry, sorry, but we had no place to go, I mean did you see what's going on in the district," I stated. "We were trying to find a safe place to stay when some crazy person stabbed me on the leg, see?" I pointed to my leg. If they didn't recognized me it was possible that we could talk our way out of this.

"Yes, we looked everywhere," Cinna stated. "We even thought of sleeping on the streets but there were these men with uniforms running and looting our neighborhood. We didn't feel safe. So we came here."

"Hold on, sir," the other peacekeeper spoke as he addressed me. "You look familiar to me. Where have I seen you before?" A cold chill ran up my spine. "What is your name and age?"

Before I could answer the window from behind us blew into a million pieces, scattering everywhere and pelting my back from the glass splinters. Fortunately Cinna, Portia and I had our backs turned when the concussion from the explosion threw us upward and forward. As for the peacekeepers their frontal bodies were showered with the glass pieces as well sending them backwards, their bodies impacted on the wall behind them.

Recovering as fast as I could, I was a bit dazed as sharp pin-like stings radiated all over my back. Without even wondering if Cinna and Portia was uninjured, I stood up and turned to the window. The rifle was propelled forward, a couple of yards to my left covered with shard of glass. Wearily I fought the dizzy I felt and picked up the rifles scattered on the floor. Several groans filled the room whether they were from Cinna and Portia or the peacekeepers I ignored them as I threw the rifles out the window.

Then I turned to check on Cinna and Portia who sat up and reached out to each other, checking for injuries. The peacekeepers lay dormant on the floor. The tallest laid on his side, one arm out while the other laid on his belly. However the tall peacekeeper recovered as he picked himself off the ground. For a millisecond, his eyes met mine, tension grew in the air so fast.

"Listen, we're just going to go," I said. "We're not causing any trouble."

"I'm placing you under arrest. You are coming with me," the peacekeeper demanded. "Whoever you are, you broke the law." I shook my head.

"We committed no crime," I returned. "We're leaving,"

"I don't think so." He shouted.

"Cinna, Portia run," I ordered. The peacekeeper lunged at me. His body bulkier by at least 20 pounds, landed on top of mine, but I recovered quickly remembering my wrestling years. With a loud grunt I exerted all the energy I could muster as I rolled us both until he was beneath me. Being larger and heavier, he quickly shoved me aside. He grabbed a piece of wood off from the floor and swung at me.

"Peeta, look out," Portia screamed at the top of her lungs. I moved barely missing the impact as the wood shattered next to me against the floor. He lunged at me again. This time a fist whisked the side of my head barely grazing my earlobe. I reacted instinctively recalling all the wrestling moves I learned from school and from my brothers.

Graham was the oldest, strongest and tallest. He taught me ways to subdue an opponent heavier and taller.

* * *

" _Peeta, wrestling is about motion," he instructed. "You keep moving finding that position and use your weight to pin your opponent down."_

" _But what if he's bigger than me," I asked._

" _Come at me," he said as he crouched down. "I'll teach you how to defend yourselves with guys bigger than you." Years later, I learned what he actually meant that the lessons he taught me was not about wrestling with guys during an event but also about defending myself outside of school. Each move was calculated to subdue guys bigger than me. Graham didn't pull any punches because during our lessons, I lost most of the time.. However, as I got older my lessons continued. I gain strength as well as bulk. Carrying 100 lbs became a source of training of not only strength but also stamina and endurance._

" _Like most people, guys bigger and stronger than you have weak spots. They have an advantage over you because they use their strength, height and weight but you just need to use your head, think faster, be faster and smarter."_

* * *

The white uniformed soldier and I took turns pinning each other down. Using his momentum I was able to grab his arm, pinned it down to his side. I was too absorbed in wrestling my opponent that I wasn't aware that the other peacekeeper had awaken. Cinna quickly wrapped his arm around his neck, squeezed hard until the peacekeeper's body went limp. Meanwhile, I had gain a position, pinnedg my opponent onto his stomach, his arm twisted behind his back. He screamed loud as I heard his shoulder popped from its' socket. The pain was excruciating that his body went slack, his breathing was hard and fast.

"You fuckin' bitch," he yelled. "You...you 'll pay for this." I shook my head, my heart in my throat and tired from the exertion. His eyes were shut but opened a few seconds later. "I...I...heard her call your name. You're Peeta...Peeta Mellark."

Tired of being scared and hiding my identity I nodded my head and admitted, "I am Peeta Mellark."

"Peeta, what are you doing?" Portia gasped, horrified at my admission.

"There are over a hundred peacekeepers out there," the tall peacekeeper spoke, his teeth clenched as pain shot through his arm. "We have enough firepower to squash your rebellion, we will annihilate every single one of you. You will be sent back to the Capitol. Your rebellion will die with you. You won't—"

Cinna reached down and slugged him before he finished his sentence. He was out with one punch.

"What are we going to do with him?" he asked. My first agenda was to decide what to do with the peacekeepers. That was easy. Releasing them was not an option. For the first time, I'm relieved that Katniss was not with me. "The other one is..." Cinna left it to my imagination as I noticed the other peacekeeper laying still on the ground, not breathing. For a few seconds I was struck or rather surprised that Cinna took a life...that he killed a peacekeeper so easily. But what else could he have done since he was protecting himself and Portia. Hadn't I committed the same thing as well that day in the woods back in District 12. What about Cato? Didn't I take his life in order to save Katniss' life?

"We need to tie him up and gag him," I suggested.

"Peeta?" Cinna started. "He recognized you." I knew what he was implying. I took lives to survive and defend myself, but cold hearted murder? I have not reached that level of...monstrous behavior, making decisions that I would never take back. Whatever the Capitol took from me—my brother, Graham, my home and family. I couldn't and wouldn't let them change me. Years from now if we manage to survive and win the war against Snow and the Capitol, I still want me to be me. That the lives I took was out of...inevitable necessity, survival.

"I'm done," I said. "I'm done running. I can't put you and anyone close to me in danger anymore." But most of all, I needed to find Katniss. She was all that mattered to me.

"So what do you intend to do," Cinna reiterated.

It was a good question, but I didn't have a plan what to do next. However, earlier before the confrontation, there was a moment of fight or flight. I chose to fight, because I thought I had no choice. Everything I had done so far was out of my control. The moment Mockingjay released the video decided my fate taking away my choices. And it probably didn't help that I feel in love with the one girl who turned about to be Mockingjay's daughter. Everything in my life happened for a reason. It was fate.

But after months of hiding and running for our lives I was done cowering, sneaking within the shadows hoping to just survive. Mind you, I wasn't openly declaring war against Snow but reacting instead of being proactive. I didn't want taking a life to fundamentally change who I am.

"First, we going to leave the peacekeeper here," I said. "We're going to find Finnick and Johanna, and before you anything, Cinna. I didn't leave you behind so don't expect me to do the same to Finnick and Johanna."

"Peeta, you can't save everyone," Cinna started. "They chose to sacrifice their lives for you and Katniss. There is nothing wrong in protecting yourself even if it means running."

"And I chose to not let them sacrifice their life for me," I returned. "They shouldn't in the first place."

"Cinna, he's right," Portia agreed as she grabbed his hand. "We've been supporting the rebellion, doing whatever we can to help. But at what cost?" She turned her eyes to the soldier Cinna _put down_ in order to protect ourselves. "Cinna, we cannot abandon Finnick and Johanna."

The battle outside grew louder and louder as screams and bursts of explosions filtered into the air. Then suddenly it stopped. We didn't know what was happening so we turned to window. To my surprise during our conversation, the rebels repelled the peacekeepers as many were on their knees, hands behind their heads in surrender. What was more surprising were the groups of people who joined the fight against the peacekeepers. Besides the rebels were men and women from the prison complex, still in their uniforms but armed with rifles as well. Questions surfaced in my mind—where did they come from? How did they know that the peacekeepers were at the abandoned airfield? But most of all why were they here in the first place?

A loud noise startle us, as it seemed as though someone had entered the building. Panicking, I looked around to see if there was anything I could use to defend us. I winced wishing I hadn't casually thrown the rifles out the window. Relieved, a familiar figure appeared at the doorway.

"Peeta," Finnick voiced, his breath hard and harsh. "Come on, you need to see this. Come on, follow me." He was anxious and excitable.

"What about him?" Cinna asked, pointing to the peacekeeper.

"Never mind," Finnick answered. "You need to go downstairs, now?"

"What?" I asked but blinked when Finnick ran out. Clumsily, I limped out of the building. From the doorway passage I noticed the peacekeepers on their knees, rebels behind them while prisoners from the complex mingled with other rebels. It was a sight to behold.

"That's Peeta Mellark," someone shouted from the crowd as I exited the doorway. All eyes turned to me, their faces displayed relief, anger and anxiety. I wished once again that Katniss was with me.

"Look it's Peeta Mellark," a man in a prison uniform yelled. Men gathered around as rebels stood stood guard besides the captured peacekeepers. Dismayed, I noticed that there were many dead peacekeepers on the ground as more prisoners and rebels appeared exiting from the woods surrounding the airfield.

"Where's Katniss Everdeen?" someone shouted.

Stunned I was paralyzed for a few seconds as words failed me. Katniss' absence sent a wave of longing and sadness. What could I tell them? They waited anxiously for an explanation. Sensing my discomfort, Finnick intervened and answered, "Katniss was...we were separated during the escape from the prison complex. Peeta is injured and we were waiting for transport. He needs medical attention."

A rebel soldier walked over to us and spoke, "I'm Sergeant Gibbs from rebel camp based in District 5. I know who you are, Peeta Mellark." Gibbs was a 30ish, dark haired male with blue eyes. He wasn't tall like Finnick but rather stocky and same height as me. He had a scare that ran from the left corner of his lip to his temple. It didn't look old but rather recent injury. He gestured towards Finnick and Johanna. "Why is it that you are in company with two victors from the Capitol?"

"They are my friends," I said. The rebel snickered and shook his head.

"I have a hard time believing that two of President Snow's victors are our...allies." He said the last word in smarmy tone. Several rebels men and women cut their eyes towards the victories who stood their ground.

"Finnick and Johanna fought beside you, why were you questioning their loyalty. They helped me rescue and free the prisoners from the compound. You know, the compound that was ordered to be destroyed by Mockingjay," I returned. "What more proof do you need? If you have a problem with my friends. Why don't you ask your contact here who can verify that they are allies?"

"That would be impossible since we don't know who he or she is," the rebel leader said. "For our safety, we were not told of the contact's identity here in case we all are captured which includes the rebel leader here in District 5. It was to ensure that no one can identify or reveal any information about the rebel camp in this district." He pointed to Cinna and Portia. "And who are they?"

"I told you they are my friends and allies," I repeated. "They too were imprisoned at the compound. I helped free them." Gibbs eyed Cinna and Portia up and down, his eyes stern and cold.

"I need confirmation or some verification," the rebel soldier continued. "So until I have proof I am taking them into custody," He made a gesture with his hand to his soldiers under his command.

"Just wait a minute, they are not going anywhere with you," I returned as I stood in front of my friends. Finnick straightened his posture, his knuckles white from gripping the rifle in his hands. Johanna too was poised to fight if necessary. Portia reached out and grabbed Cinna's hand. "I have been with Finnick and Johanna for days. If they were spies they would have turned me and Katniss in a long time ago. You know who I am. You know Katniss Everdeen as well. Do you think we would not be in company of enemies of Panem, to Mockingjay? I would place my life in their hands anytime, anywhere."

For a few seconds, Gibbs and I were in a stand still as I stood my ground. Rebel or not, no one was taking Finnick or Johanna anywhere. The crowd around us was quiet. Looking down, I noticed that blood seeped through my homemade bandage. I continued my staring contest with Gibbs, daring him to make a move.

"If Peeta says Finnick and Johanna are his friends, we should trust him," someone said. I didn't know who it was but the voice was feminine. She was a female rebel probably in her early 20's with dark brown hair in pony tail and brown eyes. She reminded me of a dark haired Delly, her fair skin and rosy cheeks glistened with sweat.

Suddenly thunderous, loud buzzing sounds filled the air. It was so loud that the ground below us shook, not violently but enough to be felt through my boots. From the sky at least 30 drones hovered above us, their circular forms shadowed by the sunlight were stationary while a single blue light lit from it's underbelly. These looked different from the ones I've seen before. These were larger with white pearl like coating on its surface. They shone in the sky like stars, glistening and humming.

Several drones circled around one larger drone. It's form was the size of a 100 lb sack of flour. Attached underneath it were three long tubes aimed towards us. From the tips of the tubes, lights appeared. It shimmered then extended releasing lasers that struck the building behind me. Bits of wood, chicken wire, stucco and paint chips showered over us. It was a warning shot as other drones aimed their guns as well. After all this time, I've managed to hide and stay away from any contact from the Capitol and the peacekeepers, that I was able to protect Prim and Katniss from being captured. I was glad that they was safe from harm even though I wasn't certain of their fate.

I looked around me and quickly calculated the risks of fighting or running away. Besides me, Finnick and Johann stood tall, ready to fight. Despite the fact that a few seconds ago, Gibbs and I were at odds with each other, he too rallied his rebels as they aimed their rifles at the drones. What were odds that I would be in a center of a fight with peacekeepers, drones on one side and prisoners and rebel fighters at the other?

At this moment in time, I knew it was a decision of fight or flight because I knew Gibbs and his rebels fighter as well as Finnick and Johanna would fight for their lives. I had always said that I was done spilling blood to either defending myself and those prepared to sacrifice their own lives to save mine. It was time that I accepted that taking a life was inevitable whether it was intentional or not. Everything I have done was about survival. It was time that I took a stand, a stand against Snow and the Capitol—to send him a message of defiance. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulder and raised my hand in the air with three fingers pointing upward.

Everyone around followed suit as they raised their hands as well. So it wasn't surprising that a single shot rang in the air as the drone retaliated in kind.

AN: Sorry, for the cliffhanger? Haven't had one a while so...it was due. Lol


	26. Chapter 26 - Fight or Flight 2

Chapter 26 – Fight or Flight 2

 _AN: My apologies for this extremely late update. I'm still in the midst of taking care of my father who has been having a difficult recovery from his injury. I promise that this story will be completed since I am looking forward to its' completion but also in the lines to post another story afterwards. Yes, it'll be about Peeta which you guys can tell who I favor._

 _Much gratitude to those you alerted, favored and took the time to write a review or left comments. They really are greatly appreciated. This chapter is rated_ _ **R**_ _for strong language. Any mistakes found are mine and THG belongs to Suzanne Collins. So without any more delays...hope you enjoy reading this chapter._

* * *

 _ **Summary – Peeta POV**_

 _Awakening from his injury, Peeta is taken to an abandoned airfield where Finnick and Johanna hope to transport him, Cinna and Portia to District 4. Unfortunately peacekeepers arrive with a group of captured prisoners. Hiding from the white uniformed soldiers, fear turned to horror as peacekeepers executed the prisoners right before their eyes. Then rebels appeared out of nowhere fighting against the peacekeepers. Johanna and Finnick joined the fray. Meanwhile Peeta and Cinna had to defend themselves as two peacekeepers surprise them. An explosion soon followed as both they are forced to fight to the death to escape from their would be captors. The peacekeepers lose the fight as rebels make them their prisoners. Unfortunately the rebel leader questioned Finnick and Johanna's loyalty to the rebellion when suddenly drones surprising both peacekeepers and rebels as they hovered above them._

* * *

 **Garrett POV**

When Lily arrived in District 12 and after the initial shock wore off, I quickly transferred everyone to the Victors Village with the exception of Stu, the pilot. With him, I requested that he leave District 12 because he couldn't leave his ship in the district.

"It is an honor to meet yous, sir," Stu said as he reached over and shooked my hand. For a moment he stiffened as he realized that the hand he held was my artificial arm. No one knew of my disability outside of my family and friends. Imagine the leader of a rebellion who had no arm and leg and was supported by artificial limbs? To Panem in their eyes, I wasn't a whole person. That we weren't people who felt the same pain and anguish living under Snow's regime. That we could fight besides people who's limbs were attached. People with disabilities were shamed into thinking they were less than human and had no rights. It was one of the major decisions why I hid my identity that and the fact being known who I was would endanger the lives of my family and friends. However, those days are long gone. No more hiding behind a mask.

I waited for Stu to react negatively so I remained quiet as he recovered from his shock and said, "Are you sure you want me to leave, what if you need to evacuate this district? Wouldn't you be safer living in one of our rebels camps?" The thought occurred to me to leave District 12 but staying? In a way I had been punishing myself, living amongst the ruins and destruction of District 12. To live among ghosts of my neighbors and friends. It was what I deserved.

I took a deep breath, inhaling remnants of smoke and dead flesh into my lungs. "Thank you for keeping my family safe. I will not forget your courage."

"No thanks needed, sir," Stu returned. "I would gladly remain in case you need some help."

I shook my head. "No, I can't have you leave your ship here. However, when I am ready to leave, I will call you," I said.

"No matter what time or day, sir. Just let me know. You can contact me anytime as I will dock my ship close by in one of our camps."

"Thank you," I returned. "I may not need your assistance at the moment, but I feel that will take up your offer soon."

Prim laid unconscious for close to day. Her first words as she had awakened where about Katniss and Peeta. But Lily being Lily averted any conversation and discussion about their whereabouts. In truth, we were clueless as to where they were. So during the next two days Lily had told me what had happened, how she was captured and incarcerated at a prison complex in District 5. How Katniss, Peeta and even Prim rescued her. That they had help from three rebels and a victor, Marty, Shane, Maddy, and Johanna Mason. As she relayed the whole ordeal to Haymitch and me, I was astounded by the courage and recklessness of their decision to rescue Lily.

With the new information, I had sent soldiers to District 5 to find our wayward children. I never told Jimmy what happened, that his son freed my wife in District 5. That they had participated in the destruction of a major complex that President Snow owned. I knew keeping it a secret from Jimmy was a calculated risk, another secret I was keeping from him. Our relationship was already tenuous. He had his own problems to bear since Rye was still missing. I knew in the end he'd never forgive me but what could he do? Our children were still out there on the run and their lives in danger.

"They launched a rescue at the prison complex on their own? I'm grateful but..." There was bitterness and anger in my tone. "Why would they risk their lives for two Capitolites? I just don't understand what is happening to them."

"Don't be hard on them, Garrett," Lily said. "If it wasn't for Peeta and Katniss, who knows where I would be right now. No one knew where I was yet they found and rescued me."

"Lily, you don't understand," I blurted. "That complex. I knew about its existence. Rebels in District 5 and I..." I stopped. Because the realization had hit me. We had plans to blow up the building and liberate the prisoners, but I had never expected my own wife to be one of them. "I agree, if it wasn't for Peeta and Katniss, you were saved. But I can't help feel angry and sick with worry. You and Prim escaped but where is Katniss and Peeta? Why did they stay?" So many questions swam in my mind.

"I am worried as well, Garrett," Lily replied. "But you have to know by now that Peeta will protect Katniss. He won't let anything happen to her. I believe in their ability to survive. Look how far they have come since escaping the arena."

"But they are still children," I retorted. "They shouldn't be out there with every mercenary and bounty hunter after them. I just can't..." My stomach churned and my left hand shook.

"Listen, I didn't have much time to scold them, for making us worry. I was too happy, too relieved to get angry with them," Lily confessed. "I was angry that they ran away months ago. That Prim went with them, but...if you saw them now. Peeta and Katniss, You would see how much they have changed." She grabbed my hand as it shook from anger and anxiety. "They changed so much, grown so much without us. When I saw them, they looked as though Panem rested on their shoulders."

"But it shouldn't," I interjected. "I want them to be kids while they still can. To have such responsibility thrust upon them. It's not right."

"No it isn't and shouldn't but they do," she bit back. Her grasp tightened. "You didn't see them. So brave but vulnerable. I hardly recognized Peeta. The young man you once knew is gone. Our Katniss is gone. "

"What do you mean?"

"What ever they experienced in the Capitol and in the woods after they escaped from the Cornucopia," she began. "As I told you, it changed them."

"How?" No one would ever know what Peeta and Katniss experienced when they were reaped. It was an ordeal that I knew would fundamentally change them. But to change so intrinsically in a few months? War and death changes people. It taints you in a way that it takes years to get or if ever.

"They're...there's a look in their eyes," Lily said. "I look at Katniss." A tear dripped down her cheek. "... and I feel like she isn't the daughter I remembered or knew. I mean I know she still blames me for abandoning her and Prim but...there's a heaviness inside her. So does Peeta. Underneath their physical changes, the weight loss and exhaustion, they look...haunted."

I knew that once Peeta and Katniss took a life, it changed them. You don't get over that kind of horror or guilt that comes after. With Peeta, even though he killed a man in the woods weeks prior the reaping, killed Cato to save Katniss which I knew he'd never regret, the experience stuck to you, haunting you in your dreams. It was inevitable to take a life in order to survive. You did whatever you could not relive it. And Peeta's ordeal with Cato was close and personal. He literally ended Cato's life with his hands. Unlike a hunter, as you killed from afar. They are dead but you didn't witness the life being taken, the last breath as it left the body.

"They'll be okay," Lily asserted. "As long as they stick together..." A sad look passed on her face. Something else was bothering her.

"What?" A shadow of doom and heaviness encompassed the air. It was obvious she wanted to say something, something I knew I wouldn't like. So I knew something was wrong. Lily and I never kept secrets from each other. Not since the days I started as the Mockingjay, she hated my role but never discouraged or encouraged me. She just...let me be.

"Before Prim and I left," she started. "Peeta and Katniss had...a disagreement."

"Disagreement? About what?"

"There were people in the prison. Cinna and Portia who they left behind after they rescued me. People they knew."

"The two Capitolites?"

"Yes, they were their designers and fashion coordinators from what Prim told me." _What the fuck?_ Who were these people that Peeta and Katniss risked their lives to go back to the prison complex . Lily must have read the expression in my face because she responded, "They were more than just people who dressed them. They were their friends, people they trusted—"

"Friends?" I shouted. "I have friends. They were their friends? Capitolite freaks? They were friends with people who were literally dressing them like pigs being sent to an elaborate dinner. To primp and pamper them as they head to the Cornucopia?" It was ludicrous and unbelievable. This had the markings of Peeta's influence. My Katniss would never befriend a Capitolite.

"Garrett, calm down," she ordered as rage built inside me. "Just listen to me, I swear this temper of yours? This is whom Katniss picked it from." I huffed for a second or two. She was distracting me because if anyone had a temper, it was Lily. I was the type that let anger festered and boiled. I kept it to myself until I could no longer contain it. While Katniss took after her mother, Prim took after me when it came to our temperament.

"Garrett!" she barked. "Let me finish what I need to tell you. And when I'm done please promise me that you won't..."

"Won't what? What?"

"You won't get mad at Peeta."

"Fucking hell I knew it!" I raged as I held my hands in the air. Here I was the Mockingjay, the leader of a rebellion against Snow and the Capitol. And Peeta was making friends with _them_? I started to pace, ignoring the ache on my right limb. It had been acting up due to lack of sleep and restlessness.

"Garret? Will you please stop and listen to me, Let me finish telling you what happened." Her voice was tinged with frustration and exasperation. I stopped pacing and faced her, my arm across my chest.

"I knew Peeta would—"

"Garrett!"

"Okay, okay. I'll stop.

Lily drew a breath and started, "After they rescued me, Katniss...she railed on Peeta for not rescuing their friends."

"Good!" Lily glared back, her eyes hard and unforgiving. I raised my hands in air in surrender.

"You don't understand, Garrett. During the escape Prim got hurt and Katniss...well you know how she reacted. And to make matters worse, Peeta chose to rescue Annie Cresta and Mags who they didn't even realized was there. But for some reason, Peeta helped rescued them and not Cinna and Portia. Obviously Katniss was lived, Prim was hurt and to Katniss, Peeta abandoned Cinna and Portia. Time was ticking and the building was set to explode. She was scared and worried. And we both know what she tends to do when she's scared. She struck at the one person closest to her. Peeta."

"I just don't understood why these people are so important to them. So important that it caused an argument between them." I wondered.

"Cinna and Portia. The people they argued over are not just their friends. They are also part of the...rebellion. They have been helping despite their vocation and position in the Capitol." I waited as she took a deep breath. "Before I left District 5, Peeta and Katniss had...an argument. She scolded him for choosing Annie Cresta and another victor over their friends from the Capitol. That he betrayed them. She was.,,unnecessarily cruel. Katniss didn't even give him a chance to explain himself why he chose Annie and Mags and left Cinna and Portia behind."

I leaned my head downward and placed a hand on my forehead. I wasn't shocked that Katniss berated Peeta. That's sounded like her, impulsive and rash when she was scared and angry. To react first without thinking of the consequences

"What happened? How did Peeta react?"

"How do you think?" Lily wrung both her hands together. Without even saying it I knew how Peeta reacted. "Peeta was...stunned. He didn't argue back but just walked away. He knew enough to know not to confront Katniss when she's being...unreasonable."

"And?" There was more to this. Why she was hesitant to tell me that something else happened? Why they didn't returned to District 12 when they had the chance to leave with Prim and the others? When Lily arrived with Prim, Shane and Maddy, imagine my surprise to watch Annie Cresta and Mags Flanagan exited the hover craft instead of Peeta and Katniss.

Haymitch greeted them with opened arms like long time friends while Jimmy stood in disbelief that Prim was alive. Another detail I never informed him about.

"I told Katniss to give Peeta time away. To not confront him after hurting him," she added. "Katniss needed to gather her thoughts and calm down. I didn't want her to make things worst. But...it was too late. By the time Katniss went to talk to Peeta, to apologize he left."

"Left?"

"Peeta with Finnick and Johanna went back to the complex on their own to rescue Cinna and Portia."

"Oh hell, you got to be kidding me," I gasped. Lily shook her head. "So Katniss went after him after telling Shane and Maddy to take me, Prim, Annie and Mags out of District 5."

I sat down onto the nearest chair, my elbows rested on my knees as my hands cradle my throbbing head. Lack of sleep and worry already weighed heavily but after this news, I felt like a mountain crashed down on me.

"Garrett?"

"Give me a few minutes, Lily," I told her. "I need to process all this. I can't believe that all this was happening." After I heard that Katniss, Peeta and Prim ran away from the rebel base camp, I sent a my men to find them, to bring them home. After a few weeks of no success, I wasn't surprised because they weren't easy to find because Katniss knew how to hide and survive in the woods. I taught her as much as I could despite my disability.

In truth, I took advantage of Snow's obsession to finding them. So blowing the complex was easy to do as he was distracted. The first complex in District 5 was the prototype that Snow had originally planned to install in each district.

"What you going to do, Garrett?"

"I've already sent men to retrieve Peeta and Katniss," I admitted. "I just hope...that Peeta and Katniss has resolved their...disagreement. That Katniss hasn't alienated Peeta more than she already has with her temper."

"He loves her, that I'm willing to bet that he's forgiven her."

"I don't know Lily. As you mentioned, they are carrying so much responsibility, responsibilities that they don't need or deserve for one so young."

"You don't give them enough credit," Lily scolded me.

"I know my daughter and I'd like to think I know Peeta enough that some accusations are unforgivable. She basically accused Peeta of abandoning his friends, to let them die. That's...those aren't words you can't take back." Suddenly, Lily lifted her head, her nose twitched once then twice. "Is that?"

I nodded my head. "Jimmy has been...he's been keeping busy." The aroma of fresh baked bread hovered in the air. Jimmy had been living with Haymitch while I lived next door at the Victor's Village. Surprisingly it was left alone, not destroyed by the incendiary bombs or mutt dog attacks. At first I had lived in the Mayor's residence to give myself distance from Jimmy but as Haymitch pointed out that despite our disagreements and problems, the three of us had to stick together.

Meanwhile Prim's new companion, Shane and Maddy lived next door while Annie Cresta and Mags Flanagan lived across us. Since Lily's return, we had not talked about Jimmy. He was topic we avoided.

"How has he been doing since..." Lily stopped. She wrung both her hands together, a gesture of ill ease and discomfort.

"Since Rye's disappearance?" I finished. "He's been angry and distant with me."

"I'm sorry, Garrett," Lily said. "He's our friend but...we have to admit that he has every right to be angry. And now Peeta and Katniss are still out there. We have no idea if they are still alive, that some mercenary or bounty hunter hasn't caught up to them." Tears brimmed her eyes. I wanted to comfort her but felt guilty. So I grabbed her hand, squeezed it tight minimizing the gratitude I felt knowing that Prim was safe.

"At least Prim is safe," I said with relief and guilt.

"A fact that Jimmy didn't know about," Lily admitted. "With Peeta out there and Rye missing, it's no wonder nor do I blame him for being angry and unforgiving. If I was him, I would be angry at us too."

Sadly, Lily was right. Our relationship had changed since the video. I recalled a conversation I had with Jimmy about my daughter, his son and my mission to free Panem at all cost. He was already livid and resentful of video that targeted Peeta, the attack and deaths of both Seam and Merchants, especially the death of his son and daughter in law. And also, with the destruction of District 12 and for his missing son.

I had not only placed his remaining son's lives in danger while I hid behind the mask of the Mockingjay but there was a bounty on Peeta's head as well. Jimmy's anger and resentment ran deep that it would take a miracle to mend the friendship that I had fractured. And to make matters worse, his son Peeta fell in love with my daughter, Katniss. How was that anyway but as a cosmic slap on Jimmy's face?

* * *

 _ **Flashback –**_

" _I'm sorry, Jimmy but I don't have any news," I confessed as I placed the radio receiver back onto it's cradle. "But at least no news is good news, right?"_

 _"What about Rye?" Jimmy asked as he ignored my attempt to comfort him, to give my friend a sense of optimism. Jimmy had lost more weight and not due to lack of nutrition but of fear, sleep deprivation and worry for his sons, Peeta and Rye. One was traipsing around Panem to reach District 12 while the other? Rye was still missing. I was confounded by the situation because I sent my best tracker to look for him. He reported that Rye vanished in the middle of woods just 10 miles away from the District township. I was speechless as I couldn't find the words to tell him that there was no news of Rye as well. But my face and hesitation was easy to read. Jimmy bit both lips, his eyes closed as he fought not to break down into tears._

" _So you have nothing, know nothing," he uttered with a bitter tone in his voice. "I have one dead one son, a grandson who has no father, one missing and is dead for all I know and the other being hunted down for profit."_

" _I'm so sorry Jimmy," I said. I could say that it was out of my control and wasn't my fault but that would have been a lie._

" _Keep your sorrys to yourself. You may have lost Prim and as a parent I won't begrudge you of your loss but...you still have your wife and Katniss. What do I have? My sons are...gone."_

" _Listen Jimmy," I began. "You can't give up hope on Rye and Peeta. There is no valid explanation as to why or how Rye disappeared. I know that you don't want to fathom the idea that...Snow might have him." That was the big elephant in the room. We had never discussed about Rye's disappearance, where he could have gone or why he was missing. If Rye had died in the woods, we wouldn't have been able to find his body if he was attacked by wild animals. But my instincts told me that he was still alive. I didn't know why I felt that way. It was too coincidental that Rye just 'disappeared.' That after a few hours my best tracker couldn't find him._

" _Don't talk about hope," Jimmy blurted with anger. "I have a daughter in law barely a few months pregnant missing her husband, a little boy who lost both parents and a son who's targeted by Snow all because of you. And to top it all, my son Peeta. Kind and gentle Peeta falls for your daughter, Katniss." I didn't like where he was headed because despite the fact that I was sorry for putting Peeta's life in danger, I wasn't about to let Jimmy talk badly of Katniss._

" _Don't you start on my daughter, Jimmy," I warned him. "Your anger is justified, blame me but don't you dare talk about Katniss."_

 _Jimmy bent his neck backwards, his face contorted, aimed towards the sky. Laughter burst through his mouth, a kind of laugh that was riddled with cynicism and derision. I could handle his anger and bitterness towards me because I deserved it. "Of course, you'd protect your daughter no matter how she treated Peeta badly. You have every right to, she's your daughter but don't YOU dare tell me that she and your family has done but give me and mine nothing but heartache and trouble. What angers me most is that...for years, I supported and kept your secret. That you were the Mockingjay, that you held a lot of responsibilities that I wouldn't wish upon anyone. That was your choice, but what you did to Peeta in that video, the video that started this whole thing?" Jimmy raised both his hands and gestured to our surroundings. "This, Garrett. This is all on you, the destruction of District 12 is all on you."_

" _I know that," I said, my jaw clenched at his accusation. "You don't think that my decisions don't weigh heavily on me? That what I did to all of us doesn't kill me inside? But what is done is done. We need to move forward. We cannot turn against each other, Jimmy. We need to fight beside each other. Our children are out there fighting for their lives."_

" _That is on you as well," he spat back. "They were reaped because of you, Mockingjay."_

 _Truthfully, Jimmy was right. Between Katniss and myself, we have been a source of their pain and heartache to Jimmy and Peeta. But you love who you love and I knew even if Jimmy didn't wished it, Peeta loved Katniss deeply and devotedly. He had an infatuation that even with time didn't fade but grew as Peeta matured._

 _"I know and I take responsibility for the things I've done and said," I admitted, "But, I will not regret my choices. I'm sorry I used Peeta, and I can't take back what I did. I will never forgive myself for causing him harm. But think, Jimmy. Our children, Peeta and Katniss are inspiring the districts to fight for our freedom, to no longer live under the subjugation of Snow and the Capitol. They have done more than I have in all the decades I have been the Mockingjay. They have never lifted a gun against the peacekeepers, to fight forces bigger and better equipped than us. I'm no longer the symbol of the revolution, Jimmy. They are, the Star Crossed Lovers of District 12."_

" _Save your Mockingjay speeches. I've heard the all. And you're okay with that. Making our children the face of the rebellion? Using them to rally Panem, to be used to recruit citizens into your rebellion?" He wasn't seeing my perspective. Yes, they are still children, but their childhood was stolen long before they were reaped and taken to the Capitol to fight in the arena._

" _You know what Haymitch said to me once? As a former tribute who won his games. He said that there are no winners when you win your games, just survivors. Our children survived, Jimmy. I want them to get a fighting chance. You remember, when Haymitch came back from his games, everyone was so happy that District 12 had finally gotten a victor." Jimmy nodded his head. "Do you remember how he distanced himself from us, his friends and what family he had left."_

 _"What does Haymitch have to do with anything, Garrett?" Jimmy asked, impatience but also curiosity bested him._

 _"He came back angry, violent. He started to drink heavily each and every time he went back to the Capitol each year. He never told us what happened to him every year he went back. Weren't you curious, didn't you wonder why as years passed he got more angrier, distant and belligerent that he locked himself in his home at the Victor's Village. I can't tell you what happened to him but please trust me that you should be relieved that Peeta and Katniss escaped, that they if they either of them had won their arena...you will see them change right before our eyes the same way Haymitch changed."_

 _"He told you, didn't he?" Jimmy questioned. "I asked him once and he said that I didn't need or want to know."_

" _I'll tell you this," I said. "If Peeta or Katniss had won, I don't know if death would have been better for them." Jimmy gasped._

" _You don't mean that."_

" _What happened to Haymitch? I wouldn't want Peeta or Katniss to live through that."_

" _You keep doing that," Jimmy said, his teeth gritted together. "You say things, only half the truth and shut down. You say that Peeta would be better off dead than winning the arena. How am I supposed to react to that?"_

" _I'm sorry," I sighed. "I'm...trying to make a point. It just that Haymitch's time after winning the games. I know you noticed that it changed him."_

" _Yes, he changed. We all know that it did, but you're being evasive again. But that's besides the point, I can't believe that you're okay with our children becoming the symbol of the revolution."_

" _I didn't say I'm okay with it, Jimmy. But I'm being realistic, this...our lives and what is left of it. You don't think that as a father, I'm riddled with guilt and...indecision? That I'm gambling and playing with people's lives? That our children is now part of a cause to free Panem? No parent wants that for them, but I'm also the Mockingjay, a bigger part of me needs to see this through. Because in the end, what I want...is not just for our children, for Katniss, Prim and Peeta. Not just those I know and see but also the ones I don't know. That there are Peetas and Katnis' out there who deserve freedom, to live a life of choices."_

" _I understand all that, Garrett. But how much will you sacrifice and who else will be sacrificed in the meantime. Will you be able to live with yourself if...you sacrifice Katniss and Prim?" Jimmy sighed, his ire waned but there was still fire in his eyes as rage coursed in his veins. I have never considered Jimmy to be hot blooded or temperamental, but once pushed too often? His anger was volcanic to a point of explosive once his patience and tolerance had reached its' limits._

" _You're not getting it. You're not seeing the bigger picture," I said. "For some reason, whether it was by fate or destiny. Your son, Peeta and my daughter Katniss was fated to elevate Panem from the depths of despair and oppression. That they are our future. With them we might have a chance to finally free Panem from Snow. This is our time, Jimmy. I'm not going to back down now because..." I hated to admit it but Peeta and Katniss was our source, our hope to end Snow and the Capitol's reign over Panem. "I'm Mockingjay but I'm also a father and husband. But I have to see beyond those roles because I feel it in my gut, Jimmy. That this is it...we fight now because if we don't, we will continue to be slaves to Snow."_

 _'It's not right, Garrett," Jimmy said as he sat down and bent over, elbow on his knees while his hands cradled his head. There were bit of flour and dough embedded within his finger nails. His way of keeping busy by baking bread for our meals. Even though there was only three of us left in District 12. "No matter how you justify it, you are using them."_

" _That may be true but please understand. Our time during the first rebellion? We failed and District 13 went underground. I don't blame them but...we stayed silent letting Snow and the Capitol divide us, each of our districts surviving on it's own. We needed to recharge...to find hope again. And whether you can admit it or not, Peeta and Katniss is our hope" Jimmy looked up, his eyes red brimmed with tears._

" _I can't lose him...I don't even know where Rye is. If he is alive or..."_

" _After everything that you went through, don't you think that the odds are in your favor? Rye is still alive and Peeta has survived everything he's gone through. They are fine, Jimmy. Don't ask me how I know. Its' just a gut feeling. And I swear to you, as your friend and not as Mockingjay, we will find them and bring them home. Just like I know that Peeta and Katniss who are still out there is fighting for their lives to come home to us."_

 _Jimmy remained quiet. I could tell his mind was spinning because intrinsically he knew I was right. The first rebellion failed epically sending District 13 into hiding and the rest of Panem deeper into despair, starvation, and oppression. I wanted Katniss and Prim free from worry that their children would be reaped. Inside I knew what he was asking of me, was I willing to sacrifice my own children and Jimmy's son as well. To free Panem from Snow, was it worth it to sacrifice them?_

 _ **End of Flashback –**_

* * *

Our conversation haunted me as I had to admit that I coveted my role as Mockingjay more than my role as a father and husband. I was gambling Peeta and Katniss' lives. Because in truth, while I had people looking for them, inwardly I was relieved that they hid from everyone, keeping to themselves. Because after Snow announced the bounty, they weren't safe anywhere. They couldn't trust anyone whether they were mercenaries or normal citizen from Panem. The reward was too much of a temptation for anyone to turn them in for the reward. So when they left the camp, I knew that Katniss' hunting experience would be useful. That she and Peeta could live in the woods for as long as they could, but I didn't count them taking Prim with them. And their main focus was to return to District 12.

So my plan was to find and send them to a undisclosed location where no one can find them, no one like Snow and Coin. Also, as much as I wanted to deny it, there would come a time that I would probably make a decision that no father would want to make because I'm Mockingjay. I wanted them to be safe but at the same time, I knew I needed them if I wanted to fight Snow and the Capitol.

"I should go an visit Jimmy—" Lily started but I cut her off.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Jimmy is not in a good place right now. I know he's special to you but..." Just as Lily started to argue, I noticed that her eyes grew wide as she stared past me.

"Where have you been, young lady?" Lily's voice boomed, startling me. In fact, her tone was harsh. But beneath the tenor was fear that only I recognized. During my girl's informative years, Lily never raised her voice to a level of screaming as she scolded or berated them. She was always firm and hard as she ruled the household, dispersing wisdom, advise and punishment. We had never raised a hand on them.

But after the mining accident, Lily refrained from the world, affecting the upbringing of our children as she focused her time and energy on me and my recovery. I wasn't aware of it at the time since I was in pain and misery for losing both my right lower arm and leg. But the time I realized what had happened between Katniss and Lily, it was too late. A chasm so deep and wide developed between them that not even I could mend the gap that grew. It was too late for me to realize the anger and bitterness that Katniss felt when Lily had abandoned them as a mother.

Luckily Prim was not affected by the discord between her sister and Lily but when she needed comfort or support Prim gravitated towards her sister. Not that I blamed Katniss because if it wasn't for her I cringed at the thought of what would have happened to them while Lily and I were in our own world. Do I blame Lily? I couldn't because she had her own guilt and shame to bear for neglecting and abandoning our children both physically and mentally. Yes, I at least had to admit she had left them on their own to survive. That knowledge will always haunt Lily for the rest of her life. Who was I to judge her?

Prim wore a scowl and a thin smile that rivaled her older sister as she stood with one leg in a cast, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned on her crutches and said, "Nowhere. I mean I can't go anywhere without someone following me around." She glared at Shane who stood beside her. I tried not to laugh out loud as I watched the young man, his head and eyes cast downward. He was a tall and lean man, greater in height but not in stature next to my daughter who also weighing less than half his weight. He looked disturbed. Maddy followed Prim as well because I had assigned them to watch over her. It wasn't that I didn't trust Prim, where would she go on her own?

However, I still felt that it was still dangerous in District 12 even though it had been abandoned. Rye disappearing confirmed my paranoia for Prim safety. Also, not a lot of people knew that Prim was alive and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Don't be mad at Shane and Maddy, Prim," I told her. "I ordered them to follow you around." Not that there was many places to go. District 12 was a pile of ash and rubble. No stores or homes survived the destruction. That was why we ended up living in the Victors Village with Haymitch. I couldn't let Jimmy lived at the bakery hoping that Rye would return.

"I know that," she replied as she gripped the handles on her crutches that I luckily found at the peacekeeper's medical dispensary. "Why else would they? Unless someone told them to. I'm not mad at them, I'm annoyed that you are making them do it. Don't you think they have better things to do than follow me around." For some reason Maddy blushed as Shane shoved his hands in his pants pockets. How odd a reaction.

"You're Mockingjay's daughter," Shane muttered under his breath.

"Argh, and that's the excuse you're using to follow me around? We're in a District 12, no one is here. Everything is destroyed. Who the hell would come here now?" Prim yelped back.

"Prim, watch your language. Besides, it's for your saf—" Lily interjected.

"My safety, I know Mom, but I can take care of myself. I have been since the moment I was reaped." I cringed when a memory flashed in my mind. Remembered the bile that rose in my throat when her name was announced. The look of fear and despair on Lily's face as she watched Prim marched down the aisle while the peacekeepers escorted her to the platform. For years I watched boys and girls walked down the aisle, knowing that we would never see them again. But I have never thought Katniss or Prim would be called.

"You're still a child, Prim," Lily said. It was obviously the wrong thing to say as Prim's eye widen, her nose flared as her cheek flushed red. "You are too young to be in a middle of a war. That is not your job."

"Too young? A child?" she blurted. "You still think and treat me like a child? I have been running around with soldiers in Dad's rebellion, healing and mending the wounded. Sleeping on cold, hard ground in freezing temperature, walking for miles under the sweltering sun. Watching men and women die because...we didn't have the supplies needed to save them. I worked hours sometimes without food, water and sleep while I assisted doctors amputating arms and legs, I set broken bones and cleaned infections. I assisted the sick with herbs and medication that we barely had."

"Prim, just because you helped heal the sick and wounded doesn't mean that you're grown up—"

"Lily!" I barked. Again, she managed to say the wrong thing as Prim's face grew grim and hard.

"I've been on my own for weeks without my family," Prim argued. "Yes, I am still fourteen years old but what fourteen years old do you know was reaped, saved from an train explosion that stopped me from from reaching the Capitol. Lived amongst strangers, eating and sleeping far from home, alone and scared. I lived through that on my own, Mom." Her ire waned as her voice grew lower but firm. I knew she was fighting her tears as she wiped them from her eyes. "I missed everyone, I missed all of you and you weren't there. I was on my own. The next thing I know Katniss gets reaped. How did you think I felt knowing she was chosen?"

"That wasn't your fault, Prim," Shane voiced with a sad smile on his face. "You know it wasn't."

"I'm not the same person when I left District 12," Prim said. "I had to grow up fast. Just like Katniss did when...Dad got hurt." Lily's' face grew ashen because even though Prim never mentioned what happened after the mining accident, how their own mother abandoned them and they raised themselves, she knew what Prim implying. They grew up fast especially her older sister without a mother and father as Katniss assumed both roles to raise Prim. "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, Mom but...you weren't there for Katniss and me. We've been making decision on our own while you..."

"Your mom took care of me," I finished. Prim nodded her head.

"And I never ever blamed you but...you're my mom and I love you. But we've been on our own for a while now. Katniss and I have been taking care of each other...and even if you can't admit it, Katniss had to grow up fast to take care of me and while I gone, I had grow up fast too."

"Prim, I'm so sorry," Lily said, her voice shook as tears ran down her eyes.

"I think we should leave," Maddy whispered to Shane as he shook his head in agreement. They left the house exiting quietly as I watched Shane reached over and grabbed Maddy's hand. Hm...very interesting.

"We can't erase what happened in the past, Mom," Prim said. "You let us go and you have to live with that. We're okay. I"m okay."

"I'm still you mom. I know you and Katniss had to grow up because I...neglected you, but it doesn't mean I didn't love you or didn't care. I have no excuses for what I did."

"No you don't, but you have to face the fact we are not children anymore. You can protect us as best you can as any parent should. I still you need you, Mom but you can't expect me to live by your rules because you're scared." Prim flinched. "That part of my life, the part where I needed you growing up is long gone."

"You are right," I said. "You have grown up since you left. But you have to understand, your Mom and I...you are right we missed a big part of your life and well...we can't help but see you as that little girl we love so much."

Prim limped towards her mother. Lily on her part had her arms around her waist, tears trickled down her cheeks. Prim reached over to her mother, wrapped both her arms around her as Lily responded in kind. I could hear Lily whispered, _I'm sorry, I'm sorry_ over and over. The scene was bittersweet but long over due. I was so absorbed watching the two of them that I didn't noticed that someone had entered the house startling me.

"Er...sorry to intrude," Haymitch said, a hand rubbed behind his neck. "I'll just leave and talk to you later, Garrett." Besides him was Jimmy. His eyes locked at Prim and Lily.

"No, no," Lily said as she released Prim and wiped her eyes with her hands. "Please come in, James, Haymitch. You two can talk to Garrett. Prim and I will leave—"

"No you both can stay," I announced. "There are no secrets here." We couldn't afford to have any, not if we wanted to survive. Yes, there will be times when I had to make decisions on my own but this wasn't one of them. "What is it, Haymitch?"

"I think we have a situation, Shane just told me that there is movement in the forest behind Annie and Mags' house," he said.

"Movement?" I repeated.

"He said he saw someone lurking," he continued. "He and Maddy went to investigate but found nothing."

"Early this morning I thought I saw someone when I was looking out the kitchen window," Jimmy added. "But I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure. I didn't want to alarm anyone. I went to see myself just in case it was...Rye. But I didn't find anyone either."

"Did Annie or Mags say what they saw?" I asked. A few days ago Shane and Maddy managed to shoot down a couple of drones that had been sighted in District 12. How long they have been around? I wasn't sure since I wasn't paying attention. I didn't see the reason why there should be drones here in 12. There was nothing left in the township and in the Seam. So I wouldn't be surprised that they might have seen a drone, not a person.

"It was quick," Haymitch informed. "They weren't really one hundred percent sure they saw anyone but Mags saw movement, a shadow in the woods." Did I wanted to dispute Mag and play it up to her imagination? I couldn't risk it.

I haven't decided if we should stay here since winter was coming and our resources have been depleted. However, to continue my role as Mockingjay, I knew it was time to leave District 12. Was the people of Panem ready to follow me as long as I led them with Peeta and Katniss as our inspiration? I had to find out. The only problem was time and my association with president of the District 13. I was wary of Coin and her role in the rebellion. I had never met the woman personally since most of our conversations at the time were audio and I hadn't reveal my true identity. But something about her bothered me. I had always told Katniss and Prim to trust their instincts and something about Coin didn't still well with me. Moreover, without Coin and District 13's assistance, how could I lead a rebellion without food, water, medicine and armaments, supplies I needed when I go to war against Snow and the Capitol?

I had the army to fight the war but she had the resources to supply it. There was a saying that an _'An Army Marches on its Stomach.'_

With this new predicament it resolved my dilemma—stay or leave. But where would we go? I didn't consider heading towards District 13. District 12 citizens needed refuge for the winter up ahead so I really didn't have a choice. But me and my family? I didn't trust Coin to keep them safe because I had every intention to lead the rebellion and they couldn't follow me. I needed to find a place for them to hide and stay safe.

"So what's the plan, Garrett," Haymitch asked as Prim, Jimmy and Lily looked at me for direction. "Should we stay or go?"'

Everyone's reactions were different—anxiety, curiosity, anger and indecision displayed on their faces. But one thing was clear they were scared. I was too because I had family with me and civilians I had to protect. I didn't know Mags, Annie, Shane and Maddy but they were important to Peeta, Katniss and Prim. They were not going to be casualties due to my indifference or prejudice especially with the District 4 victors, Annie Cresta and Mags Flanagan. Haymitch was a victor too and he chose to fight against Snow so it was surprising to find out that Annie and Mags were part of the rebellion, but to find out about Finnick O'Dair and Johanna Mason? They too joined the revolution? They were popular within the victor's circuit. Could I trust them? Peeta and Katniss did so I should at least trust their judgment.

"Garrett?" Lily's voice disrupted my thoughts.

"Where is Shane and Maddy?" I asked feeling the pit grow in my stomach. The sense of panic and anxiety brimmed in my belly so I took a deep breath to calm myself. I wasn't about to let them know how panicked I was.

"I told the to head over to Annie and Mag's home," Haymitch said. I nodded my head in agreement. "Good idea. I think we should leave. I have an idea where we're going but I need to make a few arrangements and in the meantime, everyone should start packing, bring what you need clothes, food, medical supplies. essentials needed for travel."

"When are we leaving" Prim asked. "I want to go to the peacekeeper's dispensary and see if they left anything behind I can pack."

"Good idea, Prim," Lily commented.

"Just make sure that Maddy and Shane go with you. I don't want you to argue with me, Prim. We don't know who is here in 12 spying on us."

"You think we're being spied on?" Jimmy asked. "

"I'm not sure but whoever they are...I have an idea that they are looking...for me," I admitted.

"Why now? Garrett?" Jimmy queried. "We been here for weeks now and if Snow wanted you, he would have came after you months ago when the district was evacuated." Jimmy was right in his observation but I wasn't worried because...I knew why he wasn't after me but was I willing to explain why, especially to Jimmy?

"Jimmy, Snow wasn't after Garrett even though he knows that he is the Mockingjay," Haymitch started. I should really be the one to tell Jimmy but our relationship was already contentious, telling him would only add fuel to the fire. "Snow is too busy looking for Peeta and Katniss. You know about the bounty on their heads? He's obsessed with finding them."

"I know but if these intruders are sent by Snow, to spy on Garrett why now?"

"Not sure why, Jimmy," Haymitch answered. "We shouldn't be here and find out why."

"How much time do we have before we leave, Garrett," Lily wondered.

"In a day or two. We need to get some distance from District 12."

"What about our...visitors?" Haymitch asked. "They might come back and surprise us before we leave. Maybe we need to leave sooner than later."

"I don't think we should. If they are coming for me, we'll be prepared. I'm not about to start running off without making some concrete plans," I explained. "In the meantime, we'll need to set up surveillance. We should all stay in one place. We're too spread apart," I instructed. "We leave ourselves open to an attack, divide us and keep us apart."

"We should stay at my house," Haymitch suggested. "I have...supplies there in case we have company." He meant guns, rifles and armament supplies in case there was an attack.

"We can't just leave." Jimmy blurted. "I can't leave. What if Rye comes back home? What if Peeta comes home? We know he and Katniss was heading to District 12. No, no, "I'm not leaving."

Haymitch turned to our friend and said, "Jimmy, we talked about this. You know that Rye isn't coming back here. And we can't stay here anymore. We're...we're alone and defenseless. What if Snow sends more peacekeepers? Peeta might now even come back here—"

"You don't know that," Jimmy bit back, anger and fear marred his face. Prim's face was filled with shock as she had never seen or heard Jimmy's temper and angry visage. To her, Mr. Mellark was quiet and gentle man, just like Peeta. The only difference between father and son was that one was weighed down by a nagging and cruel wife who abused his sons. Peeta though gentle by nature was his father's son but feared he also possessed his mother's mean spirit and cruelty,. After all he's been through with Evelyn as a mother, it's no wonder he didn't grow up exactly like her.

"You can't stay nor will I leave you behind, Jimmy," I said, my voice clear, loud and firm. So far I had given him leeway, to voice and act on his anger but...I wasn't about to let him stubbornness get him killed. There was someone in the district and it wasn't Rye. "You are coming with us if I have to hogtie you and carry you myself."

"Garrett, stop," Lily voiced, her tone was of disbelief and surprise. "Of course, James is coming." She turned to Jimmy as she grabbed his hand. "We are not leaving you behind. Peeta would expect you to come with us. He wouldn't want you to be alone. Don't you also want to know what's happening to Delly and your grandson? Garrett might be able to get some news for you."

Of course, Lily managed to calm Jimmy down. Take it from her to prevent another explosive encounter between Jimmy and me. She was the only person he listened to. He wasn't rationale about Rye, thinking he was coming home to District 12 after disappearing months ago. Jimmy struggled within himself as his face contorted, lips thin as tears brimmed his eyes. He opened his mouth but no words burst forth.

"Mr. Mellark, please don't stay," Prim said as she grabbed his shaking hand. "You'll be all alone. No one should be alone. Mom's right, Peeta wouldn't want you to be here on your own. I know you're scared for Rye. Rye wouldn't want you to be here alone either. He would want you to take care of yourself. Please come with us. We're family now." She smiled, her cheeks flushed pink. "I mean we might as well be since we all know Peeta is going to marry Katniss whether she liked it or not." All of us chuckled because she was right. "Please come with us."

Defenseless, Jimmy relented. He knew I wouldn't leave him behind on his own. "Okay," he agreed.

"Besides, Marriage or not," I added. "Prim is right, we are family because even though we are not related by blood, we have friendship and love between our families. That is what bonds us together. We are not leaving without you."

"Though I do expect babies, lots of them from Peeta and Katniss," Prim said, her eyes twinkled with tease and hope.

"Oh my, I hope not too soon," Lily sighed.

I cleared my throat. Family bonding was one thing, babies was a whole different matter. "Speaking of babies, maybe it's time that you went to District 13 and see what's going on with Delly and your unborn grandchild." Also, maybe Coin can help find out what happened to Rye. But will she assist in finding him was another matter.

"Um...that's another matter I needed to discuss with you, Garrett," Haymitch said. "I think we should talk privately."

"What about?"

"Annie and Mags," he explained.

"I think we definitely should leave now," Lily announced. "We have a lot to do and pack before we leave."

Once everyone left Haymitch spoke, "I understand we should drop Jimmy in District 13 since his family is there. But what about Annie and Mags? I don't think they are welcomed there because people in 13 only see anyone from the Capitol as an enemy. And it doesn't matter if they are fighting for the same side."

"Is that why you refuse to stay there?"

"Well like I said, they weren't exactly pleased I was there the last time I visited," Haymitch admitted. It made sense since I reacted the same once I discovered that Peeta and Katniss befriended Cinna and Portia. The citizens in District 13 would react similarly with Annie and Mags.

"Let's deal with this situation one at time," I said. "We have a lot going on so you let me worry about Annie and Mags." I had an idea what needed to be done. I couldn't leave them in District 13 but I also couldn't take them with me.

Three days later, Stu appeared with his hovercraft as he landed his ship on a clear field near the abandoned district. Luckily in that time, we didn't have anymore visitors, not even a single drone. As we all prepared to leave and made our way to the opened field, a group of drones hovered above. I counted at least 6 of them, their cameras aimed at us. It was difficult to discern who the drones belonged to since the sun obscured their markings. All I saw was round orbs hovering above, a low hum sang in the air.

"Sir, your orders," Shane asked as he and Maddy lifted their high power rifle they _borrowed_ from the peacekeeper armory and aimed it at the drones. Lily held onto Prim's hand. Haymitch stood between Annie and Mags while Jimmy looked to the sky, a hand covering his eyes. Oddly, the drones continued to hover, following us as they formed into a circular formation.

"What are they waiting for?" Jimmy asked.

"Keep moving," I ordered. "I don't know what they're doing. Just don't make any sudden moves to...incite them."

Just as we reached the ship, Stu appeared at the ship's doorway, a rifle in his hand. "Stu, don't" I ordered. He quickly lowered his rifle and placed it besides him.

Waving his hand he said, "Come on, I have the ship on standby, quickly," he said. I turned to Lily and Prim.

"Get on board," I said. "Haymitch, make sure everyone gets on the ship." Shane and Maddy stood besides me as Haymitch assisted my family, Annie and Mags into the hover craft. "You and Maddy next, get on the ship."

"No, sir," Shane shook his head. "You first."

Lily who was at the entryway of the ship shouted, "Garrett, what are you doing?" I ignored her as my role as the Mockingjay surfaced. Once I stepped my foot off District 12's soil, I was no longer Mr. Everdeen, husband to Lily and father to Katniss and Primrose Everdeen. He would cease to exist as I will take the mantle of the leader of the rebellion.

"I gave an order, soldier."

"Yes, sir, but with all due respect, sir. I have a duty to protect you and your family," he explained as he stepped forward as one drone was aimed directly at me. "You need to get in the ship first, sir." Immediately Maddy saddled up next to Shane. I sighed. My first order as Mockingjay and Shane and Maddy already disobeyed me. Hoping not to make matters worse, I walked over to the ship but as I placed one foot on the step, a group of people walked out of the surrounding forest. The group consisted of twelve men and women, dressed in all black as they hurriedly ran over to us. Their rifle clasped in their hands. One tall figured led the group, her mouth and nose hidden by a handkerchief while the group remained uncovered. Shane, Maddy, Stu and Haymitch appeared besides me, they too had taken up arms as they aimed their rifles at the intruders.

The tall figure was a woman in her mid 30, six foot and 4 inches tall. She towered over her men as they flanked around her. She pulled the piece of cloth from her mouth and said. "Mr. Mockingjay. My name is Commander Lyme. Courtesy of President Coin, I am here to escort you to District 13."

Stunned, I was briefly speechless for a few seconds. However, Haymitch uttered the words that was on the tips of my tongue. "Oh holy fuck."

 _Holy fuck, indeed._

 _AN: Thank you for reading this exceptionally long chapter. It was difficult to cut it in half without disturbing the storyline's continuity. I hope you enjoyed it. Other POVs will be posted as I hope to stitch everyone's storyline together before Peeta and Katniss reunite. Can't say when but hopefully within two to three chapters the Star Crossed Lovers will be reunited. Thanks again for your patience and taking this journey with me. I do hope that there are people out there still reading Destiny 2. lol Please leave a review at your leisure. I would to hear your thoughts and comments._

 _Have a great day and stay safe.  
_


	27. Chapter 27 - From the Ashes

Chapter 27 –From the Ashes Mockingjay Arises

 _AN: Hello. Do guys remember me, lol? A lot has happened since my last update. We had a death in the family and we're all stunned and heart broken from the passing of our loved one. Suffice it to say, it's been difficult these past few months. And to add to the stress and anxiety, we are all facing a pandemic and self isolating ourselves from friends and family. You would think that now we are forced to stay at home, I would find time to update this story. Not even. I'm busier now than I have ever been. However, all work just adds to my stress so...here I am._

 _Many thanks and my eternal gratitude for those who have stuck with me after all this time. With this in mind, I will endeavor to try to update a chapter more frequently. No promises but an attempt to do my best._

 _I don't own The Hunger Games, all canon characters belong to Suzanne Collins. This chapter is rated **R** for strong language. Any errors found are mine as I have to admit I've been sleep deprived for years. Not an excuse but an explanation since most of my focus is during real work. That''s why publishing company has editors. ;p.  
_

* * *

Previously from Chapter 26

Garrett's POV

Garrett and companions had hidden in District 12 thinking they were safe from the Capitol. However, as weeks passed, they discovered that there were intruders in the district spying on them. They argued between themselves whether they should leave but ultimately coming to the conclusion they had to find protection and shelter elsewhere. Just as they were about to leave on Stu's ship, Commander Lyme and her soldiers from District 13 arrived...

* * *

 **Prim POV**

The ground was dry but soft as my shoes skimmed the surface. Majestic trees stood tall and proud as leafy branches rustles against a cool breeze. It was winter but my skin was warm from the sun beaming above us.

Mom's grip on my hand was tight as Dad and I were _escorted_ by Commander Lyme and six heavily armed soldiers. Their dark attire, clean and nicely pressed was cut to fit their lean muscular forms. A big yellow DXIII embroidered insignia was sewn onto their left arm while silvery buttons glistened on their shirts and arm sleeves. They wore no helmets but dark glasses hiding their eyes with a tube extended from ear to their mouth. They looked...immaculate, their faces clean shaven, hair combed back with not a lock out of place.

The military escort was a bit excessive since I didn't see my father, the Mockingjay put up much of an resistance. A request was given and Dad complied not without much argument or discussion. Mr. Abernathy bristled and started to resist but Mockingjay agreed, quietly but with an authoritative regard. The look on Dad's face revealed nothing as his persona of Mockingjay was at the forefront. He was no longer Garrett Everdeen, husband to Lily and father to Katniss and myself. He remained cool and calm as he agreed to Commander Lymes's request to escort us to District 13. Mr. Abernathy however revealed and displayed his disdain vocally and loudly.

"You know, it wasn't necessary or appropriate for Coin to send..." Haymitch started then paused. "her own personal security to escort Mockingjay and his family to 13 in this manner. It's an insult." He waved at the uniformed soldiers around us. "And what have you done to our pilot?"

Soon after their arrival, Commander Lyme separated us from Stu, leaving him alone with her soldiers as we were being taken to their ship. I was afraid for him because I didn't know these people. I had thought they were our allies, as Dad had informed us. But with this kind of treatment and behavior, I felt more like a prisoner.

"He's unharmed," Lyme returned, her tone dismissive. "You will see your pilot back at District 13. We have confiscated his ship as well."

"Why bother to bring us over to your ship for transportation, Our own pilot could easily taken us to District 13 since you are forcing us to go there."

"Haymitch—" Dad began but stopped; Mr. Abernathy ignored him as he placed himself between the giant female commander in charge. Shane and Maddy stepped forward ready to defend Dad. Mr. Mellark stood his ground as well.

Much to my surprise, his stance and demeanor changed. Peeta's dad wasn't the kind baker I once remembered. The first time I saw him when I returned to District 12, he had a look of shock on his face. Physically, I hardly recognized him as he lost weight, his face sallow and drawn. Dark purple rings around his eyes only brought the deep blue eyes that reminded me of sons. Peeta, Rye and Graham.

I wondered what he and Katniss were doing, hoping they were okay. Mr. Mellark displayed an air of anger, brimming from the surface. His kind eyes were replaced with a hard look and his jaws clenched. The first thing he did was inquire about Peeta, asked how he was doing. If he was well and healthy. I told him what I knew before I lost consciousness, but Mom was holding something back. I could tell by the look in her eyes every time I asked her about my sister and Peeta.

When I arrived, it took a while for Mom to reveal what had happened between them, the argument they had while I was on conscious. I shook my head, not surprised at Katniss' reaction and behavior towards Peeta. Katniss had a tendency to lash out on those closest to her when she was scared. And the way Peeta reacted? I wasn't surprised as well. She was volatile and acted out, not thinking about the consequences of her actions. I sighed feeling worn out emotionally just thinking about it. My thoughts were disturbed as voices and tension rose.

"You do remember who he is, right? We had an agreement." The veins in Mr. Abernathy's forehead were prominent, his skin glistened with sweat and teeth bared. Clearly agitated, I wondered about our invitation since supposedly we were allies with District 13. Why was he so mad and disturbed? Going to 13 was obviously a...logical step since Dad had to think about our safety now that he also had to not only protect Mom and me but Stud, Shane, Maddy, the two victors Annie Cresta and Mags.

I was scared for Annie and Mags too since they were victors. Not a lot of people sympathized with them. Me, I personally loved Annie and Mags. They kept to themselves but when they did interact they were kind and considerate. Annie seemed fragile in mind as she shied away from people; she rarely spoke when addressed. Mags was a whole different story. Though she couldn't physically speak, she was open and friendly. Nothing I expected from two victors. After watching the games and the winners, I expected them to be like Finnick O'Dair, and Johanna Mason—loud, obnoxious and entitled. Not that I expected them to be any less because winning your own arena was a great feat. Why would I judge them? Being humble didn't let them win their games. Katniss once told me that you had to be hard and ruthless if you wanted to survive and live. That their brash, standoffish and rude personality was a defense mechanism. That maybe true but I believed you chose how to act and what to become. In hindsight, I was naive in that thinking because I realized one must live through the games to understand a victor's psyche.

" _Look at Mr. Abernathy," Katniss commented. "Dad said that surviving is not the only thing you have to live with. Killing kids your own age and even younger than us. Can you imagine what it does to a person? Killing changes a person. He was our age when he had to fight for his life and was forced to kill people. To know that you took a life whether it was in defense or by choice, you can't come back from that."_

 _At the time, I didn't know what she meant. How would she know? She hunted animals and game for us to survive. That was necessary for our daily survival. I understood that._

" _Being a victor? There is a price you pay," she continued. "Dad said Mr. Abernathy wasn't a mean old drunk that he is now. He was...likable and nice at one time. He was...normal."_

I chuckled at the thought. Mr. Abernathy was abrasive, caustic and reclusive, never associating with people—Seam or Merchant. He had a handful of friends that included Dad and Mr. Mellark. But deep inside I felt there was more to him besides being Districts 12's victor who kept people at arm's length. His friendship and devotion to Dad and Mr. Mellark was an example of who he was, a true and loyal friend outside the personality he displayed toward others.

"And what manner are you talking about?" Commander Lyme asked, as the tall soldier's brows raised towards her hairline. For a woman, she was impressive as she loomed over everyone. She was a fair skinned soldier, at least six foot tall with short cropped, blond hair and hazel eyes. I was awed and a bit intimidated by her presence let alone the soldiers around her who held their rifles in their hands. I glanced towards Maddy and Shane. Their guns were taken as a matter of their own security. Or so they were told. Dad was allowed to keep his bow and arrows since they thought it was non threatening against the rifles Lyme's soldiers carried. Annie and Mags stood huddled together, an arm wrapped around each other as if to shield them from harm. However, Mags eyes burned with fire and defiance, her shoulders straight and head held high.

"Oh, I don't know threatening, imposing," Shane added as he raised finger to his chin, his eyes upward as if he was in mid thought. This was a side of Shane I was not familiar with. I knew he would defend Dad with his life but the words of sarcasm was surprising. He wasn't a talker, only speaking when necessary and kept to himself. He reminded me of Peeta, quiet but exuded strength and confidence.

"Coin could have just asked instead of sending her own goon squad," Mr. Abernathy continued. Several soldiers grunted while Lyme smirked back. "This...this is humiliating and insulting. I mean look at you. When have you ever seen battle or fight? You look like a bunch of toy soldiers, all polished and wet behind the ears. And you all get to _escort_ Mockingjay to District 13? For his own protection? That's laughable."

Lyme's soldiers didn't appreciate the insult as one of them walked over and butted his rifle against Mr. Abernathy's stomach. Mom quickly ran over to him to access his injury. Shane and Maddy responded wrestling the soldier onto the ground. Several of Lyme's people pulled them off. A fight ensued, shouts of anger rang in the air. Even Mags got involved as she latched onto a soldier's back, wrapping an arm around the black uniformed female's neck. She was like a bug you couldn't wave off.

Commander Lyme raised her rifle into the air and fired a shot. Mockingjay's voice boomed as he too reached behind his back, nocked an arrow onto his bow, "Mitch, stop. Everyone stop—" Before I could even begin to grasp what was happening, he lifted the bow and fired his arrow into the sky. A loud reddish smoke exploded into the air dispersing like a firecracker. "Stop, everyone stop fighting with each other. We are supposed to be allies, fighting Snow and the Capitol."

His voice alerted everyone as rifles pointed at Mockingjay. Lyme lifted her hand. "Soldiers, hold your fire. Stop. I order you to stop."

"Truce," Mockingjay spoke as he lowered his bow. "Please everyone, settle down. Haymitch meant no offense. Right, Mitch?" Mr. Abernathy grunted in response as he fisted his hand onto his stomach.

"This was just little love pat," he hissed back. "Sissies."

"Truce," Lyme responded back, her lips formed in a thin line. She was clearly offended but bit back her anger.

Mr. Abernathy addressed Mockingjay, "This is insulting, Mockingjay. To be treated like some prisoner. I won't stand for this treatment."

Dad placed his right hand on Mr. Abernathy's forearm while he tightened his hold on his bow with his left hand. "Mitch, please do not make things more difficult."

His concern for Mr. Abernathy didn't surprised me. Ever since I discovered that dad was Mockingjay I had a difficult time reconciling the man I knew as my father and the man known as renowned leader of a rebellion. I couldn't see it but then Dad did a great job hiding his other persona. The legendary figure I admired and feared from afar. There were so many stories about him over the years. Stories that kept the rebellion hidden but alive. His name and exploits were legendary that even Gale was in awe of him, even never meeting or confirming the stories to be true. To me, he was a voice in the dark of night that inspired hope and a dream of a better future. To find out he was my father was beyond surprising and daunting.

As I recalled, there were days that Dad would be at "work" in the mines. Disappearing for weeks while Mom took care of us. I was young but not too young to have noticed that Dad was away a lot. I questioned it once but Mom always had an explanation. And there were days that Mr. Hawthorne would appear to assist Mom and us. It was weird. Then I realized that the Seam and Mr. Cartwright who was the foreman at the mine hid Dad's absences when he was away. I didn't know all that until recently.

Even after the mining accident, Mockingjay still made appearances. He was everywhere while Dad was home recuperating. Thus starting the doppelgangers that represented him. It was a ruse the rebels continued so that the fight and rebellion was kept alive. All the secrecy and lies so vast and elaborate, it wasn't just District 12 but the districts of Panem that helped my Dad continue to be the Mockingjay after all these years.

But as a the daughter of Garrett Everdeen, the man in front of me was a stranger that wore my father's face. He too was impressive and also intimidating as I never seen him before. Even my Mom acted differently as she held her head high and proud. This was my Mom? The woman who abandoned Katniss and me?

"No," Mr. Abernathy jerked his arm away from Mockingjay. "This isn't right. District 13 doesn't have any rights over us. Fuck them."

The female commander in charge took a deep breath and said, "Listen, I'm only doing as I'm ordered. If you have any qualms with President Coin, please address it to her. I'm only a soldier and as I said, I'm doing as I'm told."

"Haymitch, President Coin is only looking after us," Dad said. "I'm sure her motives are true—"

Mr. Abernathy snorted, "Sure. She's looking out for us." He turned his head as he looked around us. We were headed towards the small airfield located at a walking distance from the Justice building. It wasn't large but the field had enough space to land hovercraft that supported a very large transport. "Hm, so if we're being looked after and Coin is being transparent. Can you please explain to me why I...detect that there are other soldiers in the surrounding areas of District 12 township?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" the tall blond commander spoke her eyes crinkled, the fine lines were obvious with her fair skin.

"Don't play dumb with me. Tell the rest of your soldiers to come out." He pointed his finger towards her face. "Coin is anything but calculating. Why would you send drones ahead of you? Why was it necessary? From what I heard, there has got to be more than one ship that landed in District 12."

Soon after the drones appeared. we heard the jet engines as it hummed in air startling us. At first we thought we were being attacked again.

Lyme sighed, "I admit that there is another ship that came with us. I was not hiding them from you. I sent my soldiersa to scout the area."

"For what?" Shane broke his silence. "If you going to say mutt dogs, do you honestly think we didn't think about scouting the area ourselves? You're hiding something from us."

"You're making too much of a big deal about all this," Lyme countered.

"Think again," Mr. Abernathy said. "Tell them to come out." I wondered why Mr. Abernathy was so upset. So what if there were more soldiers in the area? I didn't know why he was making a big deal out of it just as Commander Lyme stated. But he had his reasons and I knew he was looking out for us.

"Order your soldiers back to the airfield," Mockingjay said. "I agreed to be taken to District 13, but if you are hiding something from us, I will not leave with you until I get an explanation."

Cornered, Lyme spoke into her head mic, "This is Commander Lyme, Unit 212 report to the ship immediately." She turned her eyes to Dad. "Mockingjay, sir. I wasn't being deceitful. They really are searching the area."

"For what?" Mockingjay asked.

Lyme pursed her lips. I could tell she was conflicted. "I cannot disclose that information."

"Bullshit," Mr. Abernathy seethed.

"Haymitch, language," Mom scolded him for his outbursts. I bit my lip because after months alone in company with rebels, I've heard and seen worst. Mr. Abernathy looked back at Mom, chagrined but not apologetic as he winked at me.

"Listen, Commander Lyme," Mockingjay started. "I understand you are taking orders but unless you tell me what is going on? I repeat, I'm not leaving District 12 with you. There cannot be secrets between us and District 13."

"Sir, with all due respect, I was ordered to escort you to District 13," Lyme responded, a tinge of challenge in her tone. "That is all I am saying." Mockingjay who looked up at the tall woman, crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am not a citizen of District 13," he reminded her. "You have no authority over me or anyone for that matter. I expect respect and cooperation from our...alliance."

"Yes, and that means complete transparency," Mr. Abernathy concluded. "You will tell us why you are really here." I must have missed something because it was obvious both Mockingjay and Mr. Abernathy was accusing them of something I was not aware of.

"Oh, I get it now," Shane said, his eyes wide. "You're the intruders in the woods." _Huh?_

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lyme defended.

"Don't lie to us," Mr. Abernathy inferred. "You guys have been skulking around spying on us."

"As I said, I have no idea what you're talking about," Lyme sniffed as she spoke. "If you are being spied on, that wasn't us."

Mr. Abernathy snorted, "Who else can it be? The Capitol destroyed this district. There is nothing here for them."

"That's not true," I muttered. Once I said the words I regretted as everyone looked at me. "What? I'm not defending them, okay. I'm just saying that there is something here if the Capitol is spying on this district." They couldn't really be oblivious as to why they would spy on us. I placed my hands on my hips. "Mockingjay! They are here because they know that Dad...I mean Mockingjay is still in District 12."

"Even if that is true," Mr. Abernathy commented. "There is still a problem with that theory. If they knew he was still here why haven't they tried to capture him? If the intruders are from the Capitol, don't you think we would have peacekeepers swarming this district?"

"Haymitch is right," Shane blurted. "So who else would it be lurking in the woods, spying on us." He turned his eyes to the soldiers from District 13. Silence hung for a moment as no one moved but glared at one another. I felt another fight coming as Shane and Maddy stepped in front of Mockingjay.

"Stop," Mockingjay commanded. "Arguing and fighting is getting us nowhere. I need an answer Commander Lyme. The real reason why you are here in District 12." He waved his hand as Lyme opened her mouth to protest or argue back. "I know you were ordered to escort us to 13 but why are you really here? Why were you spying on us?" He waited for an answer. "I told President Coin that I would seek protection for myself and my family when I was good and ready. Clock's ticking, Lyme." Lyme obviously battled an internal debate in her head.

The tall blond commander threatened. "I was ordered to escort you to 13 by force if necessary. And I have the orders to take Annie Cresta and Mags Flanagan as my...guests."

Mags gestured with her hands. Annie gasped besides her and interpreted, "Over our dead bodies. you won't be taking me anywhere. I don't trust you or District 13. If Mockingjay says we're not leaving unless he get answers then we're not leaving with you either."

Lyme snickered and stared at us, "What? I'm supposed to be scared at an old woman and a crazy lady. Those two I can see fighting." She gestured towards Shane and Maddy then turned towards Mr. Mellark. "He looks to ill to fight. And you?" She turned to the District 12 victor. "Victor or not, you're a drunk, no offense."

Mr. Abernathy's harrumphed, "Hadn't had a drink in months, sweetheart. Don't ever under estimate to fight for free will, Lyme. We've been fighting for most of our lives. Taking chances and risking our lives. I can't say the same about you underground dwellers. You hid underground for decades."

If the tension around us was bad, it rose quickly as the soldiers from District 13 read between the lines, their eyes hard from what was obviously ana insult.

Mockingjay quickly stepped forward, his palms upright. "Okay, enough," he said. "Commander Lyme, unless you give me an answer why you're really here, spying on us, I will not be _escorted_ to District 13." Lyme blinked, twice. "District 13 has no...jurisdiction over me and unless you want to take us by force like President Snow would, then I assure you, you and President Coin are no better than Snow and the Capitol."

"I.." Lyme started, her eyes wide. It was the first time, she showed some kind of emotion. The soldiers around her turned their eyes downward. I trusted Dad to protect Mom and me, but this was Mockingjay. He was responsible not only for those in his care at present. I realized that every decision he made not only reflected us but the nation of Panem, the rebels and citizen who followed him. They had put their trust and faith on him. This was bigger than just protecting us.

He said he didn't want a confrontation but it was clear that District 13 was keeping a secret as Lyme looked ill at ease. "Without breaking any confidence, I can only say that we were told to retrieve any bodies left from the attacks."

"Bodies, what bodies?" Mom gasped. "All those who died and were infected were burned so that there was no chance of further contamination."

It didn't made sense as I felt it was more than that. Collect dead bodies, why?

"You misunderstand," Lyme continued as she lowered her rifle, placing the butt on the ground as she held onto the barrel. "I wasn't just talking about civilian bodies. We were ordered to retrieve any organic matter from the mutt dogs as well, their burned carcasses if necessary. We need both samples."

"Gross," I said under my breath. The image of her soldiers digging into the mass graves that Dad told me to steer clear flashed in mind. Even though the grave site was miles away from the township, I could still smell the charred flesh from a distance. It was faint but evident as it mingled with the scent of pine, coal and burned wood. At least at the Victor Village the air smelled like fresh bread that Mr. Mellark baked in the morning. I wonder how and where he got the ingredients since his bakery was destroyed.

"Why?" Mr. Abernathy asked.

"For what purpose?" Mockingjay inquired as both he and the victor who Dad trusted more than anyone fired the question at the same time.

"I wasn't privy to that information," Lyme deflected. "I was ordered to collect all of you and have my soldiers excavate any remains if there was any left."

"In other words, you don't know or you don't have the security clearance to know," Mockingjay responded.

"How typical of Coin," Mr. Abernathy snorted."She's up to something, I can feel it." Mockingjay in turned nodded. "You could have just made your presence known instead of sneaking around. We would have cooperated with you. Instead you have your people skulking around—"

"I told you, that was not us," Lyme reasserted.

Mockingjay and Mr. Abernathy huddled together with Mr. Mellark beside them, their back towards the District 13 soldiers. "If it wasn't them, we have to assume it was from the Capitol," Mr. Abernathy suggested. "And if they are spying on us, we're not safe here anymore."

"We never were," Mockingjay sighed.

"I agree with Haymitch," Mr. Mellark said. "I've stayed as long as I could in hope that Rye would come back. But...I need to know how my Tyler and Delly are doing. I've been...I've abandoned them."

"You didn't," Mockingjay hissed. "You sent Delly and Tyler away to keep them safe. You stayed because of Rye. No one can't fault you for that." He inhaled a deep breath before speaking. "We all did what what was best for our family."

"But I sent Delly and Tyler away," Mr. Mellark continued. "I should have...I lost Graham and I don't know what happened to Rye. And Peeta..."

"Listen, Jimmy," Dad started. "When I found out that Katniss and Peeta left the rebel camp, I suspect that they would do something...irrational, impulsive. But I never thought they would try to come back home. That they were heading this way. I just wished that they didn't put themselves in danger trying to head home."

"When I heard they left, I was surprised," Mr. Mellark added. "There are our kids. I didn't expect them to act recklessly but Peeta is stubborn."

"Well, Katniss left too," Mom reminded them.

"Did you two ever think that they left for a reason," Mr. Abernathy spoke, his voice firm with a tinge of frustration. "That maybe they were distracting Snow."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Mellark asked. "Distract Snow, how?"

"With those offsprings of yours running around Panem, Snow was too busy looking for them and distracting him so that he wasn't looking for Mockingjay He was too busy being obsessed with Peeta and Katniss." He paused for few seconds as if something stopped him from his train of thought. "When District 12 was destroyed, he never suspected that you had stayed. Any rational person wouldn't." Mr. Abernathy rubbed his hand over his neck, slick with sweat. "Something is wrong. It's not making any sense. Something has been bugging me for weeks."

"What?" Mr. Mellark asked. For days Peeta's father had been quiet, distant. He was...especially distant with Dad. I knew why. His relationship with him soured since the release of the video Mockingjay released that included Peeta. It was obvious each and every time they were in the same room together. I wondered what it would take to get their friendship back.

Anyway, as I digressed it's been months since District 12 was abandoned and Mockingjay placed a quarantine, it was time to leave. _But where?_ I pondered to myself.

"Why hasn't Snow gone after Mockingjay," Mr. Abernathy stated. He shrugged as we all mulled over his statement. The air around grew thick and hot, not because of the temperature surrounding us but the implication. "If we are right, and those spies are not from District 13. They have to be from the Capitol."

"You are right, Mitch," Dad spoke breaking the silence amongst us. "If he knows I'm here than his priorities have changed. Snow wanted, no...he needed to find Peeta and Katniss." Mom gasped. "If he captured them, he knew he would use them as leverage against me." Air escaped though his mouth as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm grateful that they have been able to hide from him because had they been captured?" A chill rose up my spine. If Snow found and captured Peeta and Katniss, he would have discovered me as well.

"That was what I was afraid of," Mom interrupted. "I thought about that too. Peeta and Katniss are resourceful and smart. I wished they'd never left, but to bring Prim—"

"Mom," I hissed. "give it a break. I told you before and I'll tell you again, Katniss and Peeta did not drag me to come with them." It was an argument that Mom kept pressing. "I left with them. I didn't give them a choice, end of story. I felt safe with them." I was grateful that Shane befriended me and kept me safe but I never felt safe and I didn't want to become Shane's responsibility. With Katniss and Peeta, I knew they would protect me because family protected each other without the feeling of oligation.

"Primrose Everdeen, do not talk to your mother in that tone," Dad barked, his voice boomed in the air. "You leaving was irresponsible. I did not order my men to save you from the train only for you to jeopardize your safety. Snow thought you were dead. What would have happened if he found out you're still alive? I expected reckless behavior from Katniss and Peeta. Not from you. I thought you were more level headed than your sister."

"Maybe I had to grow up," I hissed. "I'm not a baby anymore. Stop treating as if I still am. Katniss and I have been on our own for years." I shriveled back, shutting my mouth as I watched my father's reaction. He looked as if I literally slapped him. Normally I wasn't this vocal but being alone for months, if I wanted something and needed to be heard I had to speak up. Shane and Maddy taught me this while I was in their company.

"Garrett," Mom sighed. "I know you're angry I was too. But I realized things happen for a reason."

"No, I'm beyond angry, I livid and frustrated," Mockingjay replied. "But what's done is done. At first, I was willing to go to District 13 but now...things are not adding up."

Lyme stood with a hand on her hip. Clearly, she was frustrated as she cleared her throat. "Sir," the tall soldier interrupted. "Can we—"

"I was not speaking to you soldier," he seethed. I knew how my father reacted when he was angry. He never raised his voice beyond with a tenor that frightened me. This was a tone I had never heard before. Like my mom whenever she was upset or impatient with us, she used her _mom_ voice.

"Sir, with all due respect," Lyme challenged. "I am not here to fight you."

"But you expect me, my family, my friends, my companions who are under my protection to comply to President Coin's demands?"

"Please do not make this more difficult than it already is," she said. "I have no qualms with you, sir. As a matter a fact, we all admire and look forward to working with you. Even now with your district destroyed, abandoned and your people in despair. They lost their home, family and loved ones. You still inspire them with the messages you've been sending." _Messages? What messages?_ Has Dad continued to send radio messages to the districts?

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," Mr. Abernathy snickered. "Listen, sweetheart, we're having a conversation seeing that we were being spied on."

"Yes, and if you are don't you think it's time you left?" Lyme persisted. "District 13 can offer protection, security..." Mr. Abernathy snorted. "...for your family, Mockingjay. I extend protection for everyone." She gestured towards Shane, Maddy, Annie and Mags. "Think about it."

"So what are we going to do?" Mr. Mellark inquired. "As much as I hate to leave, it's obvious we are not safe here if we are being spied on."

Dad took a step towards Mr. Mellark. "Jimmy," he started, "you're okay to leave? Leave our home even not knowing..." My dad stopped, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down his throat. "What about Rye?"

"I'm not giving up on Rye. I know he's alive the same way I know that Peeta is okay," Mr. Mellark returned, tears brimmed his eyes as sad smile surfaced on his face. He looked as though he aged 10 years, this usually well groomed man who I had known for years sported hair on his face. He reminded me of Peeta, his hair unkempt and chin with a five o'clock shadow. "I could never give up on my son but...I need to know if Delly, Tyler and my unborn grandson are okay. I gambled that they were good hands. That they would be safe with the rest of our people, but now that they are in District 13, I need to see them. Be with them."

Dad spoke turning to Mr. Mellark, Mr, Abernathy and Shane, "Listen, it is obvious we need to leave. It's no longer safe, but...so far Snow has left us alone." Yes, he has and wondered why?

"We've probably been spied on for weeks," Mr. Abernathy added. "Whether we were aware of it or not."

"I agree, sir," Shane stated. "I think we need to leave. But I have reservations as to whether we should go to District 13."

"What do you mean?" Dad asked.

"It's not my place to say or—"

"Listen, Shane. I may be the leader of a rebellion, but I will listen to your fears and concern. I cannot do this...without people around me that I trust with my life and the lives of my family. There are too many lives at stake. Lives I'm responsible for. So speak your mind."

Shane sighed, whether in relief or in awe I couldn't tell, but pressed his opinion, "As I see it, sir. I don't know District 13. The fact that they existed still boggles my mind. I personally would prefer to return to the rebel base camp but..." He turned his head towards Mags and Annie. "I don't know if Mags and Annie are welcomed at the rebel camps who have deep animosity for anything or anyone from the Capitol. As for District 13, how would they be received at the district as well?"

"That's true, sir," Maddy added. "There is deep rooted hate for people from the Capitol. And they are Capitol in the public's eye." Both Annie and Mags looked ill at ease.

"Shane and Maddy are right," Mr. Abernathy agreed as they continued to discus with each other. "I don't feel comfortable sending them to District 13." Meanwhile, Commander Lyme stood agitated and impatient. She spoke low and quietly into her microphone that was attached to shoulder harness.

Suddenly, groups of men and women dressed in black uniforms walked out of the wooded foliage. Their appearance startled Dad and everyone. "I'm sorry sir, but we need to leave now," Lyme said.

"You need to decide to come with us amicably or..."

"Or?" Dad queried. His head tilted as both Shane and Maddy quickly flanked him. Mr. Abernathy took Mom and me aside as Mr. Mellark stepped forward while he placed Mags and Annie behind him.

The ambiance around us was charged with fear and anger. Seconds passed as I held my breath, a knot formed in my throat. The wind and leaves rustled on the ground, swirling around us. The sun beat on our heads as sweat beaded my forehead. A wave of cool wind licked my skin. I didn't understand what was happening. We were allies, right? But the way everyone stood, rigid, tense and threatening; spoiling for a fight,

"Commander Lyme, I know as a soldier you must follow your orders," Mockingjay's words echoed my thoughts. "But as the leader of the rebellion, I must decide what is best for everyone here."

"Personally, if I had choice I wouldn't force you to come with us, but like you said...I have orders," she explained. I felt her frustration as soldier, doing what she was ordered to do.

"So is this the democracy, the alliance President Coin promised Mockingjay," Mr. Abernathy taunted. "That we would be allies, partners in the decision making? So far, I don't see Coin giving Mockingjay a choice right now."

Lyme sighed, "I'm sorry. But we are here for your protection. You know logically that you cannot stay here."

"I agree," Mockingjay said. "However I have the right to make a decision for _my_ people. These people who are under my protection, not President Coin. I have already surrendered citizens of District 12 into her hands. I have entrusted their lives and well being, for their safety. Our agreement was to protect them. I however, was not part of that agreement. I was willing to go with you at first. But now, I have reservations. "

"I do not know what you and President Coin have agreed upon. But orders are orders," Lyme stated. "Right now, you need asses your situation, all of you are not safe. I doubt you have enough supplies and resources to continue living here."

Then something happened, a low but audible sound alerted our attention. Three dots appeared from the horizon. We heard the engines buzzed in the atmosphere like bees in a hive. I held my breath not knowing what they were as itawa headed straight at us.

"Everyone get ready. Lock and load," Lyme ordered through her microphone. "Intruders in District 12. Three oncoming ships from the northeast."

Without a single word, Lyme and her soldiers formed a circle around us creating a shield. Their rifles aimed at the approaching ships. The tall blond commander kept talking into her mic but I didn't hear anything as I was transfixed on the ships that flew towards us. As they drew closer, I recognized the coloring and shape of the crafts. They seemed familiar. Then out of nowhere four more appeared behind us. We were surrounded.

A series of curses mingled in the air. Lyme shouting the loudest requested reinforcements. "This is Commander Lyme, all soldiers are to head at my position. Now. I repeat, head to my position."

As the fleet of ships reached us, they hovered in the sky like a black cloud giving me a sense of dread, panic and fear. I turned to Dad for comfort, surprisingly his face showed no emotion but noticed that his hand gripped his bow, baring white knuckles. Mom grabbed his free hand. An arm wrapped around my shoulder, solid but gentle. It was Mr. Mellark as his scent of yeast and flour seeped through my nose.

Helpless and paralyzed, we watched several bodies exited from the bottom of the ship as they repelled down ropes. I lost count after twenty men and women landed on the ground, their feet impacted the dirt floor sending puffs of dust mushrooming below them. They were armed with rifles as well. Clothed in camouflage gear of greens and browns, their uniforms looked weathered, faded from years of use and wear unlike the soldiers from District 13. I smiled for the first time in days.

On their their upper left chest was a golden pin of a bird encased in a circle with an arrow between its beak. I released a breath I didn't realized I was holding. The sense of relief spread through my body. I knew and recognized that pin. So did everyone else.

"You took your damn time getting here," Mr. Abernathy grumbled at the soldier who saluted Mockingjay.

"Sorry, sir," the medium height man answered back. He was bald, dark skinned man with a tattoo that ran from his check down towards his neck disappearing into his uniform. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbow revealing more tattoos that adorned his limbs. "I scrambled the men available as fast as I could once I saw your signal. I knew something was wrong when I couldn't get in contact with your pilot." Surrounding us the rebels aimed their rifles at the soldiers from District 13.

With their hands and rifles raised upward, the rebels confiscated their armaments. "Sir," Lyme started. A male rebel yanked her rifle from her hands then aimed it at her head.

Mockingjay's face was filled with mirth as he ignored her. "I was starting to get worried that you didn't see the signal. We're wasting time, we should be out of this district before we lose daylight."

"Signal?" Shane repeated. "I didn't see...oh I get it. The arrow you released minutes ago when we were fighting." Mr. Abernathy smirked back.

"Thanks for the distraction, Mitch," Mockingjay returned. "I was hoping you'd get their attention."

"Well, it worked," he returned. "I was trying to think of something fast."

"You two planned this?" Maddy asked. "How?"

"Sweetheart, I've been working with Mockingjay for years," Mr. Abernathy explained. "We sort of developed second sense of what each other is thinking."

"Sir," the tall female commander from District 13 interrupted as her voice boomed in the air. "I beg you to reconsider what you are doing. Our Alliance—"

"Commander Lyme," Mockingjay addressed her. "I will give you the courtesy you did not afford to me. You will return to District 13. You will tell President Coin that I appreciate her... _concern_ for my welfare but I meet her on my terms."

"You agreed to form an alliance with District 13," Lyme reminded him. "President Coin...advised that if you want our cooperation, you need to meet with her personally. You need to think of your own safety. We are at the apex of this war. You are the leader of—"

"I know who I am, what I said or agreed upon," Mockingjay stated. "This alliance was formed on faith and good will. That my rebels, my soldiers will take orders from me while I'm out here in the districts. How am I to lead them while if I hide in District 13?"

"You will not be hiding in District 13," Lyme said. "Your safety is relevant to the rebellion. President Coin expects you to coordinate with your army through 13's command center. That is why I am ordered to retrieve you."

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Shane spat.

"I'm breaking orders and telling you this," Lyme countered. "Please, Mockingjay. Let me take you to District 13. You need us just as much as we need you." The formidable tall female pleaded with Mockingjay. Her stance was no longer authoritative or threatening.

"I shoulder the responsibility of many lives that depend on me, soldiers and civilians," Mockingjay said as he shook his head. His decision his next few words was heard loud and clear. "However, I cannot force anyone to come with me nor make anyone go to District 13."

"No, you cannot do this," Lyme shouted. Rebels gathered around her and her soldiers.

"Take them to their ships," Mockingjay ordered. "Make sure they leave the district, unharmed."

Lyme and her group was led away, leaving us alone. Soon as they disappeared from out sight, Mr. Mellark stepped forward, "Garrett, I will go with them. I'm...useless to you. I'm not a soldier. I need to be with my family. I've been separated from them far too long."

"I understand, Jimmy," Dad responded. "Go. Go with Commander Lyme. As for everyone else, you need to make your own decisions." Mr. Mellark extended his hand toward Dad. For a brief second, they exchanged a silent communication between them as their eyes met. Bright blue clashed with gray. With a nod of his head, Mockingjay grabbed Mr. Mellark's hand. He smiled at the baker, there was a look on his face I haven't seen in awhile. Then Mr. Mellark turned to Mom and hugged her.

"Take care of yourself, James," she said. "I'm grateful that Katniss has Peeta. They're okay. I know they are." Hm...I guess Mom didn't tell Mr. Mellark that that my sister and Peeta were fighting the last time she saw them. I hoped they were okay, that they have reconciled with each other. I mean, Peeta's patience was worthy of a saint. I bet it took a lot of groveling on Katniss's part to ask for his forgiveness. I watched Mr. Mellark walked away and wondered when I would see him again. I wondered if I would see any of my friends again for that matter.

"I stand with you, Mockingjay," Shane stated.

"I as well," Maddy commented as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

Annie's firm voice added, "Mags and I would like to come with you, Mockingjay. We...we don't think that we would be welcome in District 13." Mags nodded her head her eyes bright and defiant. Mockingjay silently agreed as he turned to his friend.

"Tell me where you need me," Mr. Abernathy addressed. "Tell me where I can be useful to you."

"This time you need to decide for yourself," Mockingjay returned. "My path was always clear. You need to decide on your own. I do need and appreciated your guidance and support but I can't tell you what to deicde." He didn't wait for an answer as he turned to Mom and myself. "As for you, Mrs. Everdeen and daughter of mine, I won't even bother to ask what you both have decided. No point arguing with you since you both will gang up on me."

Mom snickered. The weight in my chest lifted like as if months of stress and anxiety left me light and hopeful for the first time in weeks. But that moment of relief was brief as Mockingjay addressed the rebel soldier.

"What is the intel on Katniss and Peeta?" Mom gasped while both Shane and Maddy looked anxious and worried. Dad had been getting news about Katniss and Peeta? Why didn't he say anything to Mom and me. He knew we were worried.

"Oh, sir. You're not going to believe what they been up to," he said, his face revealed no emotion. "Why don't I brief you on the way to rebel base in District 7." Again, Mom grabbed my hand as we were led back to Stu's ship who was waiting for us at the landing field.

Strapped to my seat, Mom buckled her belt next to me. Mockingjay was seated next to the rebel leader who rescued us. It was clear that Dad was in Mockingjay mode, "Rally the men and women," he said, his tone firm and authoritative, The next few sentences were inaudible as the engine noises rumbled inside the cabin. However, a few words caught my attention, "Fire...burn...Capitol." I didn't have to guess what he meant.

Shane and Maddy was behind Mockingjay while Mags and Annie occupied seats to my rear. From the cockpit I could see Mr. Abernathy's profile as he conversed with Stu. I looked down through my window, the glass slick and cold against my heated palm. Below me, the ship flew past District 12. It was gutted from Merchant to Seam, the earth charred from fire and burnt blood. Piles of stone, wood and dirt that used to be homes,buildings and stores now replaced the landscape.

When I was reaped all those months ago I never thought I would never see home again. This time I was leaving District 12, abandoning that part of me forever, and heading to a future unknown and a life of uncertainty. I should feel relieved and safe because this time I was with my family, but I'm wasn't. I was anxious, excited, scared and nervous. The drum of the engines beat in cadence with my heart, thumping against my chest. I knew that at the moment as the miles stretched behind me, there was no going back. Mockingjay was resurrected, rising from the rubble of destruction and death.

We were going to war.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed the latest update. Please feel free to leave a comment or two. They would be greatly appreciated. I'm pretty excited with the upcoming chapters. We might even get to find out what happened to Rye. Maybe. Lol I wrote last time that it would take a chapter or two before we find out what happened to Peeta and Katniss. So I may switch a chapter around and recheck how the storyline flows to see if it's possible find out earlier than later. My mind is spinning at the idea of restructuring it. lol**_

 _ **My own personal opinion, please don't take any offense if you disagree.**_

 _ **I hope that everyone is staying home and practicing social distancing. Please wear a mask. It's not one hundred percent full proof but if you want to lower the infection rate, it will help. Just because people show no signs of the virus it doesn't mean they are not carriers. Half my family are nurses and in the medical field fighting for their lives, your life and mine.**_

 _ **Thanks again for your support and encouragement, please stay safe and stay home. We need to work together to beat this.**  
_


End file.
